Strange Magic - Marianne and Bog - ButterflyBog
by RavenDiablo
Summary: The movie ended too soon without many resolved issues. This is a continuation, beginning just after the final scene, concentrating on the romance between Marianne and Bog. I have followed the musicial format of the movie. I have included the name and artist of the songs so you can look them up on YouTube. Rated M parts are posted separately under 'Mature Rider for ButterflyBog'.
1. Chapter 1: The Day After

Strange Magic – Maribog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 1 – The Day After

It was a long celebration that lasted the whole morning, Bog and Marianne stood by the edge of the remains of the bridge as everyone from both kingdoms were still rejoicing behind them. They were a bit tired from flying and dancing above. Neither of them slept a wink the night before. He stood behind her with her hand in his. She turned to look up at him.

"So, I guess this looks like our kingdoms will be at peace with each other from now on?" Marianne asked.

"I was never really at war with your kingdom," Bog said. "We usually kept to ourselves. Mostly it was the fairies and elves from your kingdom exploring in my realm."

"What can I say? My people are a curious bunch," Marianne said. "But there _was_ the issue with you imprisoning Sugar Plum for all this time."

"Yes, you are quite right and I am sorry about that," Bog said as he clenched the fist of his free hand and said in a slightly angered tone, "I just became infuriated with her for not making a potion that worked. I wanted to keep her from spreading her love through the land, particularly my dark forest. But I didn't know the one I loved was in love with someone else, rending the potion useless. I didn't listen to Sugar Plum."

"We found out it was an imp that wanted the potion and it was using it to spread love throughout your land," Marianne said.

"Really? I don't understand. How was this imp not seen before?"

"First off, it's fast and hard to see. Second, it was another thing you didn't listen to Sugar Plum about. She knew about it," Marianne said.

"So that is what was causing it, I thought it was the fairies all this time."

"No, even though I must say we are pretty much guilty for spreading real love around...perhaps that is why you thought it was us," Marianne said

Bog placed his arms around her waist and looked down into her golden brown eyes.

"You know even though I am standing here holding you, I can't believe it is true that I am holding someone as beautiful as you. Never in my wildest dreams I thought I would have a butterfly fairy be interested in me. I am not attractive in the least bit. I still don't understand how you find me attractive."

Marianne turned around as she draped her arms around Bog's shoulders and said, "Well, I can see past your hard outer shell and unlike my ex, I find a softer side to you."

Marianne then ran her fingers around in the inside of Bog's collar where he had skin. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and it almost seemed like he was fighting the good feeling of her fingers running around his neck. But he exhaled rapidly and said, "Oh, that feels so nice."

"There are things about you that I find attractive. For one, Roland would have never did what you did. He's a coward. When I saw you standing there...so strong...holding up that enormous skull on you own, risking your own life so my sister and I can escape," Marianne said as she now ran her figures along the soft area of skin around the inside of his elbows. "As you fell, I thought that's the guy I want, the one that would give his life for me."

Marianne then rested her head on his chest and continued, "It is like you were saying in your great hall about how I was different. Well, you are different as well. You are so tough, fierce and strong on the outside, but inside I see a kind heart," Marianne said. "I figured out the reason why you like that boutonnière so much is that my sister made it for you. Your reaction to when I stepped on it wasn't what I expected."

Bog put his hand out and said, "Let's sit for while."

The two sat down by the ledge and Bog took her hand and said, "I am the Bog King and with the exception of my mother, no one ever gave me a gift before. Your sister gave it to me and said, "It looks good on you." She just looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers and I felt something strange in me that I have not felt in a long time. I then thought about some of the nasty things I said to her earlier and it bothered me. So I just told her, "Thank You."

Marianne smiled and said coyishly, "Uh, huh. I am right about you. You have a good heart...you are not truly evil."

"I don't know about that, I have done some pretty evil things in my life."

"Sometimes people lash out and do bad things because they feel they were betrayed and not loved and they want others to suffer, which is wrong, I know."

Bog shook his head in agreement as he looked to the remnants of what was left of Dawn's boutonnière.

"But if you were truly evil you wouldn't have responded the way you did to Dawn's gift."

"It was the act of kindness that for a brief moment, it got me."

"She is really a sweetheart though."

"Yes, I could easily see that she could be one to be spreading love all around and I did have my moments where I squirmed just thinking about that, especially when she was singing those overly cheerful songs." Bog said making funny gestures with his hands. He paused for a bit and looked back into Marianne's eyes. "But you are such a stark contrast from her. You are the tough girl. When you sing, your songs have grit and bite. I like your songs."

Marianne started to blush a bit and she said, "Thank you, and by the way, speaking of singing, when you sang that 'Mistreated' song at the Fairy Festival, I have to admit, you carry a cool tune _very_ well yourself. I guess that is another thing I find attractive in you. I love your songs AND your voice."

"Really? You love my voice?"

"Yeah...you have a great singing voice, WAY better than Roland's."

"Roland can sing?"

Marianne looked Bog in the eye and suddenly burst out laughing. Bog Joined her.

"Well, he can, but not very well," Marianne said.

"You have a darker edge to you all around that I like...especially with your choice of music style. I have noticed that doesn't sit well with your father. I saw him pass out when you started to sing, 'Wild Thing.'

"Well, believe it or not, I wasn't always this way. I used to sing most of the songs my sister did and I was just as cheery as her," Marianne said. "But I have always liked the harder and darker edged songs. It was only recently I started to sing them aloud and proud."

Bog raised an eyebrow a bit in disbelief, "Hard to believe, especially when I first saw you, I could see that you were feisty and much the fighter. That was some nice hook you threw at me."

Marianne laughed and said, "Sorry about that...Roland made me like this. I just was hurting so bad after I saw him with another woman that I didn't want to love again. I just let my anger and hatred for him drive me."

"I didn't want to love again either after that night Sugar Plum mentioned. In fact I thought myself to be incapable of loving again, that is, until I met you."

"Awwww, well it is nice to know that I affect you that way."

"Just please stay this way, I like this 'new' strong and bold Marianne."

"Oh, don't worry, Bog, I like the changes in me too much to go back. I am the eldest daughter of the Fairy King and next in line for the throne. I am prepared to run the kingdom...alone if I have to...but I would prefer someone special by my side," she said in an almost hinting like fashion as she looked at Bog.

Bog just smirked at her remark and then looked down into the chasm below them. His face had the look of concern and to an extent sadness.

"My home...everything is gone. All the goblins and creatures that served me lived there. They have no home now," Bog said with a concerned look on his face.

"Not everything, everyone got out safely including your mom. And," Marianne changed to a more meek look on her face as she said, "Well, you have me."

"Yes, you are correct. What I have lost I had gained 10 times over in finding you."

"Awww, that's sweet of you to say," She threw her arms around Bog and gave him a hug. But then her look became more stern as she continued. "Well, I am going to fix this."

"How? I seriously doubt your dad is going to help me or my people."

"Well, it was our fault that you no longer have a home and I want to fix this. Roland had no authority to destroy your castle."

Marianne got up and walked back to the crowd with a brisk pace. Bog followed. She started to ask to the whereabouts of Roland. Sunny told her he stumbled on to him and he was with a bug.

"He ran off behind those boulders back there," Sunny said pointing to a large group of boulders in the distance. He was sitting on Dawn's lap and had his other arm around her neck. He had several lipstick impressions on his face.

As Marianne and Bog left, they could hear Dawn and Sunny sing 'Three Little Birds' softly. They flew over to the boulders and sure enough, they found Roland in a warm embrace with a bug getting ready to kiss it on the mandibles.

"Oh! Oh!" Bog called out, "That just isn't right!"

His outburst frightened the bug and it flew off.

"Wait!" Roland shouted. "Please come back, my love!" He then looked to Bog angrily and said, "Look what you did, you scared her off!"

"Oh, shut it Roland," Marianne yelled out as she pushed him up against the rocks

Roland let out a loud, "Uh!" and then yelled out, "Ow! That hurt Marianne!"

Marianne pressed her finger hard on his chest and her other hand was clenched in a fist behind her.

Bog raised an eyebrow and smirked. He liked how she stood up a guy that was much larger than she was. It was her stance...the look on her face. Her eyebrows on a slight downward angle showing her anger. She looked good to him, really good. He could feel that he was becoming increasingly more attracted to her. He just loved how bold and strong she was.

"There is a little matter we need to discuss about you destroying Bog's castle. That was not in any kind of deal and you were not authorized to do such a thing."

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it, huh?"

"Replace it."

"What?" Roland sneered. "Have you gone crazy, that's impossible."

"No, it isn't. In case you are forgetting, I am the princess of this kingdom and you have to obey me and I am ordering you to find a new home in the dark forest for Bog and his people."

"That could take weeks, or even months! Be reasonable, Marianne."

"Reasonable? Oh, just like how cheating on me was reasonable?"

"No, but I apologized already for that."

"Uhhggghh!" Marianne blurted out as she turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes. "Let me put it another way. That nice four story chalet my father set you up with as an engagement gift? I will be putting Bog, his mom and everyone else that lost their home last night up in there until you find something."

"But where am I going to stay?"

"That isn't my problem," Marianne said in stern tone while crossing her arms across her chest.

Roland started to pout as it looked like he was near tears as he said, "I am going over your head and telling your father, you are going too far."

Roland started to fly off. Bog gritted his teeth and was ready to go after him, but Marianne held him back.

"No, Bog, don't. I know you are angry with him, but if you hurt him...as much as he deserves it...then that is another thing my father will hold against you. What I want to do is talk to my father and make him realize that Roland acted on his own and wasn't following orders. He was only ordered to bring back Dawn and myself...not destroy your home. If I can make my dad see that Roland disobeyed an order, then he might see things my way."

"Alright, we will do it your way...for now."

"Good. Wait here while I go to the palace. Roland has a head start and the sooner I get to my dad, the better."

Marianne was ready to fly off when Bog put his hand around her slender arm and said, "Marianne, I want to thank you for what you doing for me. Thank you for standing by my side."

"Of course. I love you and I want to do what is right."

"I lo...love you too, my dear, please don't be too long," Bog said getting hung up on the word, love.

"I see you are going to have trouble with that word, huh? Don't worry, I shouldn't be too long, my boyfriend!" She said giggling.

Marianne then threw her arms around Bog's neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Hmmmmm," he hummed out loud.

Marianne broke off the kiss and said, "Good, huh?"

"Yes, very much so."

"All right then...TTYL!" she said and waved as she flew off.

As they waved to each other, Griselda came around the group of boulders and said, "There you are son. I thought I heard voices over here. Also Dawn said you would be here."

"Oh, hello mother, how are you doing?"

"Oh fine. The strangest thing. After all this time feuding with Plum, now her and I are talking as we are best friends. She saved my life back there. She just picked me up and carried me out of the castle before it came down on top of me. Speaking of which...what are we going to do? The castle was our home."

"Marianne is taking care of that as we speak, mother." Bog said. "She's hoping her father might help."

"Ahhhh, I knew it!" Griselda said waving her finger at Bog. "She's a good girl, I knew it the moment I saw you two together. I thought maybe with the blond, but she was under a spell. But when you and that Marianne started to talk, I could see it in her eyes. She's the one. She's gonna be your wife, I tell you."

"Mom, for now that is still a dream. I just still can't believe it that a woman that beautiful wants to have anything to do with an ugly guy like me."

"Oh stuff it, son, that isn't true. You are very handsome, just like your dad. What that girl sees in you is the best kind of love imaginable. She can see into your heart. That's a good girl," Griselda said. "You make sure you hold on to that one...and you are right, she also happens to be very beautiful."

"I am just worried I am going to become infatuated with her just like what happened with that other girl and I end up chasing her off. That is what started the whole mess with the love potion in the first place," Bog said.

"Take it easy, son, and just take things one step at a time. Best thing right now is to communicate with her. Talk to her a lot and build up the trust between you and her and do fun things together. You keep her happy and she'll always be by your side."

"Thank you, mother."

"No problem. You are never too old to take advice from your, mom. You just have to listen. Besides, I can see already what affect she is having on you. You are becoming very polite and more like a gentleman by the hour."

"Well, I just want to be a good gentleman for her. I want to show my best manners in her presence."

"Right you are, my boy," Griselda said.

The two returned where the others were gathered.

Griselda returned to talking with Sugar Plum. Bog noticed that Dawn was standing by herself off to the side as Sunny was explaining the past night's events with the other elves.

Bog stood next to her and looked on as Sunny was talking.

Dawn said, "So where's my sister?"

"She went to see your father."

"Oh, OK," she said and then looked down to the boutonnière and said, "Oh my you can get rid of that if you want."

"I don't want to. Despite that you were under the spell of the potion, I...I thought it was rather nice that you gave me something. As weird as it may sound, I do like it."

"Well, I did mean what I said, you do look good with it and that isn't the potion talking anymore, but here...let me at least fix it up for you," she said.

Dawn then put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. In a matter of moments her three pixie helpers came. She took the boutonnière from Bog and gave it to them and said, "Here, see what you can do with this."

The three pixies took the boutonnière and disappeared behind a nearby bush with it.

"Just give them a few moments and they will have it all nice and fixed up for you."

"Thank you, Dawn. I do appreciate it."

"Ummm, I am hoping you didn't mean what you said back there when I was in the dungeon. You really wouldn't have ripped my wings off now, would you?"

"No, of course not. I know I come off as bad and evil, but I am not so mean and sadistic to ground a creature of flight. Let alone harm a woman as lovely as you are."

Dawn giggled as she shrugged her shoulders, "Thank you. You are different than I imagined, not evil at all."

"Well, I am mostly misunderstood."

Just then the pixies came back with the boutonnière all fixed up and it looked better than it did when Dawn first gave it to Bog. Dawn thanked them and said, "Here you go, all fixed up!" Dawn said as she pined the boutonnière back on Bog's chest.

"Thank you. I will take better care of it this time," he said.

"Oh, you're welcome. Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine."

Both looked on to Sunny as he continued to tell his story. When he was finished the group of elves dispersed and Sunny came to collect Dawn. He was still a bit skittish around Bog as he had a meek grin on his face as he tugged on Dawn's hand to lead her away.

"I'll see you later, Bog."

Bog smiled and nodded to Dawn as Sunny gently pulled her away.

Moments later Marianne returned.

"Well, I have some good news and...Wow! That boutonnière looks a lot better now. Dawn fixed it up for you, huh?"

"Yes, she has," Bog said as he pushed his chest out a bit in pride.

Marianne laughed, "Well it certainly does look great on you. I will have to make you one of my own one day."

"That would be nice, but what was it that you were about to say?" Bog asked.

"Oh yes! Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I did get my dad to see that what Roland did was wrong he did agree that since I am not marrying Roland he would allow the chalet to be used to provide a temporary home for those that were living in your castle."

"Well, that was nice of him to do," Bog said scratching his head. "So what is the bad news?"

"He isn't offering much assistance in helping to rebuild your home, only a few men at best."

"Oh, that certainly does complicate things. Also, not that it matters, but if Roland was living in the chalet, where is he going to stay?"

"Roland would be temporarily staying at the palace. But it will not be permanent, so I have a funny feeling we have to find a place fast," Marianne explained.

Bog put his hand on his head and shook it, "This is an utter disaster."

"I'm sorry, but it did take some doing for my father to admit Roland's mistake. But when it comes down to it, he did see it that Roland was not following orders. I even managed to get Roland to see the err in his ways." Marianne explained.

"Really what changed his tune?"

"Oh...Just a little blackmail on my part. I told Roland that if he didn't cooperate with me that I would tell father of his little incident with Dawn back in the castle."

"Oh hooo hoooo! I like the way you think. You certainly _are_ a tough cookie," Bog said as he shook his finger at Marianne and laughed.

"Uh huh. I don't fool around," Marianne said a little bit on the seductive side.

"That I can see," Bog said as he slowly reached forward and wrapped his long fingers around Marianne's narrow waist and he pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head as he continued, "Thank you. However, I clearly heard you say 'we'"

"Well, I want to help you. I am going to go with you to find you a new home and will help you rebuild."

"Oh, no, you don't have to."

Marianne leaned up against Bog and began to run her hand across, his chest. He sighed.

"I know, but it is something I want to do and I think it will be fun. I do want to see more of your land with you. I had so much fun flying around in the forest with you last night before Roland showed up and crashed our little party with his army," Marianne said.

"Oh, about that, I am sorry I doubted you and tossed you into a spider web. I know now that you had nothing to do with it. I...I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't, and I want to thank you for preventing Roland from dousing me with the love potion that first time. That was real valiant of you."

"Oh, that, well, it was nothing, I just acted on instinct as I saw the effect the potion had on your sister and I didn't want to see you singing, dancing and getting all ughhhh with that creep."

Marianne shuddered and shook her wings at the thought and exclaimed, "Nothing?! Oh, I would say that is a BIG something. That certainly is an ugly thought you saved me from. But when you did that I just felt a wonderful feeling that you would protect me from anything."

"I caught the look on your face and you were smiling at me and yes, I felt like I could protect you from anything.

Marianne looked around to make sure they were still alone. She looked up to Bog and had a very content look in her eyes. She reached around his neck and proceeded to give him a kiss. This kiss was different as it was very deep and passionate. Both of them started to breathe very deeply. She increased the suction on her lips and then suddenly Bog stumbled a bit and they broke off the kiss. Marianne giggled as she held on to Bog's chest to keep him steady.

"Whoa! That was some kiss."

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet, Bog. I am just warming up," she said as she grabbed a hold of his staff, pushed herself away and broke into another guitar riff and began to sing;

 _(You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet - BTO)_

 _'I met an evil bad man. And he took my heart away  
He said I had it comin' to me, but I wanted it that way  
I think that any love is good lovin'  
And so I took what I could get, mmm  
Oooh, oooh, Then I looked at him with my big brown eyes  
And said,_

 _You ain't seen nothin' yet  
B-B-B-Baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet  
I'll give you something that you never gonna forget  
B-B-B-Baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet'_

Bog just stood in awe as he just listened to Marianne break out into another amazing song. When she was finished she tossed him back his staff.

"That was another amazing song! I love your music!" Bog exclaimed as he clapped his hands loudly.

"Well, thank you," Marianne curtsied. "It is like you said, I am different and so is my taste in music. I really am not one for all those fleety flighty songs that most of the fae sing," Marianne said poking fun at the type of songs the fairies would normally sing. She made flying motion with her hands. "I just want something with a good beat that you can really move to. Something a little more gritty and grungy," she said, clenching her fists.

"Very impressive."

"Thank...", Marianne said as she was interrupted by a large yawn that overcame her and she gracefully put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, sorry! We've been up all night and I am starting to get tired."

"Yeah, I am getting tired myself, I better get going and start to look for a new place."

"What?! That might take hours, or even days. You need to get some sleep too," she said poking her finger into his chest.

"Hmmm, no, not really, I have a place in mind," Bog said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you go on back to the palace and get some sleep."

"But, I want to see it too."

"I guess you are not taking no for an answer, huh?"

"Nope!"

"Alright, tough girl, I will show you," Bog said offering his hand to Marianne.

Just then Dawn and Sunny came back and said, "Are you two coming back to the palace? Dad invited everyone for something to eat and finally get some sleep!"

"No, Dawn, I am going to go with Bog deeper into the woods, he says he knows of a place that he could turn into a new castle. I want to go with him and see it," Marianne said. "Just tell Dad so he doesn't worry."

"Will do!" Dawn said and then pointed a finger at Bog and said, "And you make sure my sister stays safe."

"Always," Bog replied as he bowed.

"Say, you are turning out to be a nice guy after all," Dawn said before she and Sunny headed back.

Marianne smiled and raised her eyebrows at Bog and then jumped up and took to wing excitedly. Bog also took to wing and then flew ahead of Marianne. She followed as they flew over the chasm where Bog's castle once stood. They only flew for a little while before they came upon a small creek that ran through the bog of the forest. Deeper in the dark forest very little daylight entered and it had the look of dusk. It had a foreboding look as the trees seemed to be more gnarled and twisted here. The nearby trees formed an intricate web of roots that all found their way to the creek. Marianne was getting an uneasy feeling and flew by Bog's side and held out her hand.

He took her hand and said, "Don't worry, everyone knows me here and I am the scariest thing in these woods anyway. They will not mess around with us."

"Well, I can handle myself, you know," Marianne said swallowing hard.

"Of course...tough girl."

Marianne smiled.

They followed the creek deeper into the forest until they came upon a tall cliff like structure ahead. The area here actually seemed a bit brighter, but not from the light from the sun, but some of the plants themselves had given off a cyan glow. Other plants gave off a purple and green glow. Surprisingly there seemed to be many colorful plants this deep. But the plants were deep colored; blues, maroons, purples and even some greens.

"It's actually very beautiful here," Marianne said, "I would have never known the dark forest can be beautiful."

"Yes, the forest does have some areas that are very easy on the eyes. On the outside, it seems to be a dark forbidden place, but when you get to it's heart, it is beautiful indeed." he said and then he pointed ahead of them. "This creek leads into a large cavern ahead."

The creek split off to the left and then continued into a grotto like opening that led into the cliff. The cliff had many willow trees on top and their branches hung down low and obscured part of the opening.

The two flew through the branches and into the opening. Inside the the river then made an angled turn to the right and headed deeper into the cavern through another gaping opening. Many stalactite formations hung from the ceiling and the river bank actually sparkled below them. The two came in for a landing on the river bank. Like many parts of the forest outside, the inside walls of the cavern had those same plants that a cyan glow. Also hanging from the ceiling were those glowing yellow plant like structures that were in Bog's castle, these illuminated the ceiling. The two colors overlapped about mid way up the wall and stalactites to form a green hue. Bog led Marianne to a protrusion that had spaced openings and formed sort of a view block to the rest of the back of the chamber.

"I envision this as the great hall and towards the back there I could have my throne," he said. He then pointed towards the top and he continued. "Up there is a great vantage point for my guards, they can see everything up there."

Marianne just looked in awe. The two took to wing again continued following the river through the other large opening. They entered a chamber even larger than the first. Lining the walls going up there appeared to be many pockets or alcoves. Marianne flew up to one of the pockets and bog followed.

He said, "I call these..."

"...rooms," Marianne finished his sentence.

Bog had an amazed look on his face as he said, "Yes, rooms. It is amazing how we..."

"...think alike." Marianne finished his sentence again and continued. "Those with great minds usually do think alike."

"Not only are you amazingly different, you very intelligent too."

"Thank you. I can also say the same of you, you are breath of fresh air compared to that air head, Roland. And to think I was going to marry that imbecile."

Bog burst out laughing and said, "I agree, that wouldn't have been a bright move."

Marianne thought back to the previous night and laughed. She said, "You should have seen the look on your face when you said, 'That is the guy?'" She mimicked Bog's look and voice.

Bog laughed even harder this time and Marianne joined in. When he calmed down he said, Well, I was surprised. He didn't seem like a good match for you. I thought you could do far better than him."

"In a way I am glad I caught him cheating on me, I think I would have had a miserable life with him."

"I am happy too, somehow that chain of events brought you to me. Finally someone I can feel free to talk to. Someone with a good head on her shoulders. Someone that likes music with some kick to it," Bog said as he kicked a stone over the edge.

Marianne smiled and then continued to look around. "I can see it. Homes can be made around these rooms."

"Precisely. This chamber would be the living quarters for staff and servants." Bog said. "Come, there is more."

Bog flew down and Marianne followed as he lead her up the creek, this time through a much smaller opening into yet another chamber. This chamber was not as large as the other two, but it had a striking feature in that the creek terminated into a waterfall pool. The water cascaded down from a large opening in the ceiling that lead outside. The opening had many thin roots covering it, making it a natural screen. The bottom of the waterfall formed a large pool at it's base. The 'rooms' in this cavern were different. They were larger and faced inward. Some rooms faced the waterfall. Some sunlight managed to find its way into this area through the opening above the waterfall. As with the other chambers it was lit up the same way. It was clearly the most beautiful chamber of the three.

"Royal suites for you and your mom, correct?" Marianne surmised as she held her hands behind her back.

"Correct, and it comes with a pool!" Bog added pointing to the base of the waterfall.

"Oooo, I think that is an open invitation to a water fight?"

"Heh heh! You're on!" Bog answered. "I think we are going to have a lot of fun here."

"Yes, we certainly will," Marianne said as she looked around. "This is a beautiful place, Bog, why haven't you moved in here long ago."

"Primroses. They kept me from moving. The castle was close to the border so it was easy to watch over it. However, when my mind was overloaded and I needed a place to clear my head, I would come here. I knew this place would make a nice new castle, but the Primroses tied me down. So I just fixed up that old castle the best I could," Bog explained.

"Well, you didn't do too bad of a job with it. Some parts of the castle were nice. I was amazed that you put my sister in a rather nice cell. I saw you gave her a nice bowl with fruits for her to eat and she had a nice bed. I even saw a nice table with a chair."

"Uhhhh, that was actually my second bedroom. If we had prisoners I wanted to keep a close eye on, I would stay in that room and keep a handle on things. But since the room did have a gate, it nicely doubled as cell. And...I didn't want to risk a war with your father, so I made sure Dawn was taken well care of." Bog paused and then continued. "There was something else too. Sugar Plum would sometimes sing songs down here. Some of her songs were very good. On nights I had trouble sleeping I would go down to that room and listen to her sing. One song in particular would put me right out."

Marianne asked, "What was the song if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't know it's name."

"So what was the song about?"

"It was a romantic song about a couple dancing, the woman wearing a beautiful red dress the guy likes. It is kind of mu...mushy. Neither your's nor my style."

Marianne had a puzzled look on her face, "Mushy, huh? Not like you to like a song like that."

"Normally no. But it wasn't as irritating and annoying like most mushy songs."

"Could you sing part of it for me?"

"No! Sorry, I don't really recall all the words."

"Could you hum part of it or..."

"Marianne please," Bog said closing his eyes and turning away and held up his hand.

"Okay, I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry, perhaps another time then?"

"Yes, another time. I am feeling tired now. Come," Bog said as he flew up to the top most level of the cavern. The last room on the end had a makeshift bed. Many twigs were piled on top of one another and then feathers were piled on top of the twigs. The bed was fairly large and could easily hold two people.

"Oh, you made a bed here! So then you _did_ come here and sleep often."

"When I wanted peace and quiet, yes. Sometimes those that I live with...even my mom gets on my nerves and I just need a place to clear my head."

"I understand. I have a few places I go to as well in the Fairy Kingdom to 'cool off' when I am in a bad mood. As you can see, I have a temper."

"Gee, I really hadn't noticed," Bog said sarcastically.

Marianne giggled and said, "I like it when you make me laugh."

"I like watching you laugh."

Bog put his hand out and offered for Marianne to lay down on the bed. She crawled into the bed and Bog covered her with a large feather.

"Tucking me in?"

"Well, no not really, I was...just..." Bog let out a long sigh and said. "Yes, I was."

Marianne smiled as she said softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He then removed a smaller feather from the side of the bed and proceeded to lay down on the floor next to the bed.

"Bog! What are you doing? The bed is big enough for the both of us," Marianne said hanging her head over the edge of the bed.

"Oh, well, I didn't want you to think that...well, we just met and I didn't...well, I just wanted to..." Bog found himself stammering again.

"Oh Bog, you are just trying to be a gentleman."

"Yes"

"It's OK, you can come into the bed with me. Besides, with everything that has went on since yesterday, I _do_ want someone to cuddle up with," she said with a little seductive look on her face.

"Are you sure it's OK?"

"Bog...I know you that wouldn't take advantage of a situation."

"Oh, no, absolutely not. I don't want to ruin a good thing with you."

Bog gently climbed into the bed, but kept a good space between himself and Marianne. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head. She then rolled over to face him, put her arms around him and pulled herself close. Bog's eyes widened.

"I said I wanted to cuddle," Marianne said sternly looking deep in his eyes.

"Oooo, feisty. You know I like that," Bog said.

"Uh huh."

Marianne looked to be in deep thought and after a few moments, she said, "You you know, that is another thing different about you."

"What is?"

"You have professed your love for me, but yet, you have not once ever made sexual advances towards me. Had you been Roland right now, he would have immediately jumped into the bed and started to press himself into me and would say, 'C'mon baby lemme give you some gooood lovin'" she explained, changing her voice to sound like Roland's and gyrating her hips in a lewd manner.

Suddenly Bog burst out laughing and Marianne joined in.

"Really? He actually said that to you? When?"

"On our first date!"

"Wha? Didn't you get a hint that this guy was trouble making a lewd comment like that?"

"At the time, no not really. I didn't think to much of it as I thought he would think twice about hurting me since my dad would straighten him out. But as it turns out my dad initially took his side even after I told him Roland cheated on me. Seemed like no one was on my side and I just felt like I could just wither and die."

"So your dad just saw a big pretty boy that would probably make the best looking son in law and future ruler for the Fairy Kingdom, without taking into consideration that he cheated on you and hurt your feelings."

"Exactly! See, you get it, but no one else does. I had to remind my own dad of that. Makes me wish I would have met you long ago. My life was so close to being ruined if I didn't catch Roland yesterday. He would have cheated on me all the time. Once a cheater is always a cheater. My Dad just doesn't get that and I don't know why."

"Perhaps he will come around, as it is, you are his daughter."

Marianne shook her head in agreement.

Another thing, he can't sing that well either. I never liked his voice. Now you are like, wow! What a singing voice you have. Ahhhhhh!" Marianne swooned. "You can sing for me all day."

"Thank you, you have a beautiful voice yourself."

Marianne yawned aloud as she pressed herself deeper into Bog's body.

"Thank you. I feel so safe with you right now."

"I feel very good too, I never thought a woman would ever cuddle up with me, let alone one as beautiful as yourself."

"You're flattering me," Marianne said with a little giggle. "Thank You."

Marianne turned around and pressed her back into Bog's chest and he put his arm around her waist.

"You're welcome, sweet Marianne. Have a pleasant sleep."

"And you as well, my Bog King."

It was later on in the day when Marianne awoke to find that it was much darker in the chamber and when she looked up to the opening in the roof, it was much darker outside as well. She turned over to wake up Bog, but he was gone. She suddenly started to panic as a feeling of abandonment came over her.

"Bog!" she anxiously shouted.

"Down here, my dear."

Marianne breathed a sigh of relief as she thought, 'Oh, he didn't leave me alone.'

She then got out of the bed and flew down. As she descended, she could see that Bog made up a makeshift table and seats out of some of the rocks that were near the waterfall. He was arranging some items on the 'table' as she landed before him.

Bog looked up and said, "I woke up before you feeling hungry and figured that you were hungry as well, so I decided to fix us a little something to eat."

Marianne got a good look at the makeshift table. Bog used a large green leaf as a table cloth. In the center he had two small amber orbs that lit the whole table up.

He pointed to the items on the table and said, "Fruits to eat and nectars to drink. I hope it will be to your liking as it is the best I could do with what I could find outside of the cavern."

Marianne looked in shock at the table and the calm serene look on Bog's face. She was amazed to find that not only he was a gentleman, but also somewhat of a romantic. She couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. She was ready to come out with a sweet outburst, but then she decided to play coy."

"AwwwwwwAre you being romantic with me, Bog?"

"Oh, What, me? Romantic? Naw! It was like I said, I just threw this together real quick," he said as he adjusted the stone closest to her and then took her hand and made gesture for her to sit.

"Please, have a seat."

"Oh, Bog, this is so nice!" Marianne said as she looked at how orderly everything was set up. "You sure can set up table nicely. How did you learn how to do this?"

"You forgot that I live with my mother? It was one of the things I picked up from her."

Marianne laughed a bit as she went for a grape which was cut in half. Bog sat down across from her and also took a bite from his half of the grape. She looked around at how the chamber was now mostly lit by the luminescent plants that adorned the walls of the chamber. That and the waterfall did make for a very romantic setting and Marianne couldn't help herself as she leaned across the table and gave Bog a kiss.

"That's my thank you for setting this all up," Marianne said.

"You're very welcome." Bog replied.

As they continued to eat, Marianne and Bog were looking around the chamber and they envisioned what they would do to remodel it to create a home. They figured that his living space would be right were there would be plenty of space to create homes in the adjacent chamber. Bog also pointed out that behind certain 'rooms' there was access to a network of tunnels that connected the chambers together and they even went to other parts inside the cliff.

"Wow, this is really going to be a big project," Marianne said.

"However, I think it can be done in a reasonable time. Obviously I am not going to let my guys loaf around."

"Oh, I think it will be spectacular. I want to help so bad!"

"Well, thank you. I do appreciate your offer to help. But we can plan more tomorrow, it will be dark soon and I best be getting you back to the palace before you are missed."

Marianne reluctantly nodded in agreement as she said, "If I wouldn't be missed, I would have loved to stay all night here with you."

"I know, I would love to stay here with you too. But I do want to get on a right foot with your father and get you home."

The two took to wing and proceeded to follow the river back down and out of the cavern. It was near dusk and the bioluminescent plants shown even brighter now making the forest even more beautiful.

"This is so amazing! I am so glad you are picking this spot for your new home."

Bog just smiled as they flew down stream. Once the past the cavern area, things in the dark forest became very dark and dank. This area certainly seemed to look the scariest and it was much darker than any other part of the forest. Not much sunlight came through the canopy in this area. Marianne swallowed hard and then turned to Bog.

"It is kind of spooky here," she said.

"Kind of like a natural shield, huh?" he said. "Any outsider would have to pass through here. Most would turn away not knowing what beauty lies behind," Bog said as he swung his staff back pointing to the area they just left.

The river turned away and then the ground dropped before them as they approached the area where Bog's castle used to stand. This area started to get a bit brighter. Soon they reached the border and exited the Dark Forest. The sun caught their eyes as it was just starting to touch the horizon.

Bog stopped suddenly and Marianne shot passed him a bit and then stopped herself to look back and said, "Why are we stopping?"

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, you know your way to the palace from here. I am going to go back."

"No Bog, I want you to come to the palace with me."

"I don't think it will be appropriate given your father's reaction to me."

"Well, he is just has to understand that I am old enough to make my own decisions on who I go out with."

"Tomorrow, perhaps as I have to discuss my plans with your father. But tonight it is best if I stay in the Dark Forest."

"Well, at least see me to my front door, that is the appropriate thing to do after a date," Marianne said in a stern tone."

Bog smiled, "That I will do."

The two flew back to the palace gates

As they approached they could hear one of the guards yell out, "She's here open the gates!"

"Well, I guess this is it," Marianne said rubbing her hands nervously. "I really don't want you to be alone in there tonight."

"I think it is better that I go."

Marianne shook her head and said, "No, I am next in line for the throne and my word has to mean something. Wait here."

Before Bog could answer Marianne flew into the palace. Through the main gates Bog could see many fairies and elves moving about. They looked like they were preparing something.

It took a little while, perhaps a little longer than a little while, but Marianne returned and her face was glowing.

"My dad said it was OK! You are invited to dinner. He also wanted to tell you that your people will be taken care of they were also invited to dinner!"

Bog seemed to be puzzled by Marianne's answer and he was thinking as to why, all of a sudden, was the king so nice...to go as far as to even provide food for his people.

But he just took it like a gentleman and responded accordingly, "Thank you."

"Come! Come! They will be ready soon," Marianne said as she held out her hand.

Bog took her hand and the two flew off together into the palace.

The palace was a stark contrast to his own castle and Bog was amazed with it's opulence as they flew down the main hall. The ceiling was vaulted and very high here and many fairies darted to and fro. Some were carrying things. Some flew slow, others flew fast. It seemed like it was a busy area of the castle. They didn't have to fly far as Marianne stopped by a set of double doors and landed with Bog.

"This is the dining hall," Marianne opened the doors slowly and they walked in.

The dining hall was very grand and had several tables and one long table in the middle. There was an open area in the middle and the floor was made from wood. Obviously the dining room was also a place for dancing and other entertainment. The longest table was obviously the royal table and in the middle was a very ornate throne like chair. Obviously this was where the king sat. Next to the large throne there were two smaller thrones flanking the large one. Bog surmised that those were the thrones for Marianne and Dawn. There were other tables that were closer to the walls, but a few were not used. One of the tables was much smaller physically, but also very long. This was were the elves were sitting. No sooner had she entered the room, Dawn practically flew right into both of them.

"There you are! Where have you been? You had Dad and I worried!"

"Dawn, I can handle myself and I was with Bog," she raised her hands to Bog giving him a smile. "He's the Bog King and no one is going to mess around with him."

Bog just smiled back at Marianne.

"Well, we are just about to have dinner. Dad figured we would have a big feast tonight since those of the Dark Forest are invited. Did you two find a place?"

Marianne looked to Bog and he gestured for her to answer, "Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. It is the most beautiful place too. Very natural. It is much nicer than his old place."

"Oh really? Where is it?"

"It is deeper in the forest within a cavern that a small creek flows into. There are chambers with rooms and the walls glow," Marianne explained with excitement in her eyes.

Dawn stood holding her hands on her chest and her eyes grew wider with each moment as her sister described the new spot that Bog picked out.

"It does sound wonderful, can I see it?"

"Yes, tomorrow when we all go."

"Great! Now let's eat, I am hungry!" Dawn exclaimed.

As they all headed to the dining room table Marianne was puzzled that there wasn't enough place settings at the royal table. She was hoping there would be a place for Bog next to her spot, but instead, Roland was sitting in that spot. He seemed to be in an rather unhappy mood as he kept looking in their direction and giving Bog a sneer. His cronies were sitting along the length of the table on the left side. Other members of the guard were sitting on the right side.

Just then the Fairy King came in and there was an announcement. Everyone including Bog bowed.

"Arise everyone!" The King announced. "We have special guests dining with us tonight from the Dark Forest. The Bog King himself and his fellow subjects."

The Fairy King gestured to one of the tables was off to the side and Bog saw that Stuff, Thang, Brutus and his Mom were sitting at the table along with some others from his castle. At the head of the table there was a slightly more ornate chair. Bog surmised that was his spot.

There was a lukewarm applause and no one on the side of the royal table where Roland and his men were sitting were clapping at all. The king, Dawn and Marianne sneered at them and they slowly clapped.

"My apologies, Bog...er a, your excellency, for the less than ideal place settings, but it was the best I could do on short notice," The King said.

"Understood, your highness." Bog replied.

"Daddy, can I have a word with you?" Marianne asked.

"But, of course, my dear. I always make time for my girls," the Fairy King said.

The two walked off to the side where no one could hear.

"Why have you set them so far off. By right Roland and his men should be sitting off to the side for what he has done to me and the Dark Forest folks should be sitting with us. Also why are Roland's men in armor...for dinner?"

"Marianne, my dear, we barely know them, we don't know their true intentions," The Fairy King whispered and then added, "Frankly, I don't share your enthusiasm for the Bog King and I am taking precautions."

"I can assure you he is a gentleman and you are making him feel less welcome. This is embarrassing."

"Well, everything is set up and can't be changed now. At least I offered them food, drink, _and_ a place to stay."

"Thank you father, but I want to make them feel welcome," Marianne said.

Bog and the Fairy King watched curiously as Marianne grabbed a chair from one of the unused tables and proceeded to drag it. Roland looked to her and had a puzzled look on his face. She continued to drag her chair over to the table where the Dark Forest creatures were sitting and placed it next to Bog's seat.

She said looking to everyone at the table, "I personally would like to welcome you to the palace and I will be joining you as your host for dinner. As you all know, I am Marianne eldest daughter of the Fairy King and next in line for the throne. You are all guests in the Fairy Kingdom and I do hope you enjoy your meal tonight. If there is anything you need, just let me know and I will take care of it for you."

Griselda said, "Oh, thank you, you are such a sweetheart, young Marianne."

The others at the table just nodded or grunted.

Griselda continued, "Oh, don't mind them, I am sure they also appreciate being here tonight, they are just not used to such kindness."

The Fairy King just looked away in a bit of a huff and took his seat at the table along with Dawn. Bog sat down at his table and said, "Good evening folks," the then turned to his mother and said, "Mother".

Everyone replied, "Good evening, Sire." Griselda replied, "Good evening, son."

Bog turned to Marianne and said, "You didn't have to do that, you could have sat with your family."

"No, Bog, I don't like that my father pushed all of you in a corner and that bastard Roland is sitting next to me. I wanted to sit next to you and that is what I am going to do."

"Well, thank you. I do appreciate it."

"Besides, I wanted all of you to feel welcome here and if am the one to do it then so be it." Marianne said.

Bog made an upward gesture with his head and everyone stood and said in unison, "Thank you, your grace."

"Awww! That's OK. Please sit, you don't have to go nuts with formalities. I am not big on them. Just call me Marianne.

Everyone nodded as they sat down.

Soon the first course was served which was a soup and everyone dug in. Sadly some of the creatures didn't have the best table manners and were making noises and loudly slurping. Brutus actually belched.

Marianne started to laugh.

Bog cleared his throat and said, "Ehhh Hem. May I remind you all we are in royal presence. I suggest you act accordingly."

Brutus said, "Sorry boss."

Bog sneered at Brutus.

"Bog, it is OK, I think they are funny." Marianne said.

"No, they still need to mind their manners."

Thang just looked at all the spoons and knifes on the table and said, "Which one do I use?"

Bog was ready to say something but then Marianne jumped in and explained the use of each utensil as well as formal dining etiquette in a subdued voice. Bog just sat in amazement as he watched his girlfriend explain everything. She would glance at him and smile every now and then.

Throughout the rest of dinner, the Dark Forest folks remained quiet and very well mannered. But things over at the royal table took a turn in the other direction. Roland and his three cronies were drinking heavily and talking loudly. At first the Fairy King, Dawn and the others at the table were laughing along, but then Roland's jokes started to become lewd. The Fairy King and Dawn were grimacing and making faces as the group of four men became boisterous. One of them even broke wind and blamed it on his seat.

Marianne looked over to the royal table in disgust and said, "They can be so nasty! Getting drunk and embarrassing me."

Roland asked for another round of drinks, but even the Fairy King himself had enough as he said, "I think you and the boys had enough to drink, Roland."

Roland just pouted as he said, "Yes sire."

"I think it is time for some different sounds," the king said as he gestured to some pixies that were playing some background music. "Let's have some songs and dance."

Everyone cheered.

"Sunny, why don't you kick things off. You usually always have a good song for us." The king asked.

"My pleasure, your majesty." Sunny answered as he bounced down from his seat at his table and took to the center of the room.

He nodded to the pixies and they broke into a slow reggae style rhythm.

Mostly everyone was rocking back and forth in their seats. Marianne closed her eyes and also rocked back and forth in her seat. Soon others at Bog's table were also swaying to the beat with her.

She then opened her eyes, turned to Bog and said, "I just love this style of music and Sunny is the reggae master around here."

Sunny started to sing.

 _(Is this love - Bob Marley)_

 _I want to love you, and treat you right,  
I want to love you, every day and every night,  
We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads,  
We'll share the shelter, of my single bed,  
We'll share the same room, yeah! For Jah provide the bread.  
Is this love, is this love, is this love,  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love, is this love, is this love,  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
I want to know, want to know, want to know now!  
I got to know, got to know, got to know now!_

He would glance over to Dawn often while he was singing and she was giggling and arching her shoulders forward. It was clear that he was serenading her and there were many 'Awww's that emanated from the crowd'.

"I see you have a wide interest in music," Bog said.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't get too mushy I am fine. I usually prefer the faster music myself," Marianne said as she continued to rock back and forth. "Dawn is the one that is into the love songs and ballads."

"Apparently 'Team Roland' isn't keen on this music," Bog pointed out.

Marianne looked over to see Roland eying her down, "Naw, that isn't it...something crawled up his butt and died."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Bog put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh a bit. He then said, "You are too much, Marianne. I don't think I have laughed this much in a long time."

Both Marianne and Griselda smiled. By this time there were people dancing on the middle of the floor.

After Sunny's song was over, Dawn raced over to him and gave him a huge hug and planted a kiss on his mouth. More "Awww's" emanated from the crowd. Sunny then offered the floor to Dawn.

"Uh Oh, Here comes the Queen of Mush," Marianne warned jokingly.

Immediately Brutus was finding bread and other food items and began to stuff his ears with them. Everyone else at the table started to laugh.

Dawn apparently noticed and said, "Don't worry Brutus, I am not going sing _that_ song."

"Uhhh, OK," he said smiling.

Dawn then turned to look at Marianne and said, "Queen of Mush, huh sis? We'll see about that."

Marianne was surprised that her sister managed to hear her remark. But then again, like herself, she did have rather large ears.

Dawn nodded to the pixies and suddenly the room erupted in a loud horn blaring intro which dropped into a heavy disco dance beat. The vibration from the bass could be felt throughout the room. Everyone looked wide eyed as this was not a typical song that Dawn would sing. Both Marianne and her father had the widest eyes. Bog just grinned from ear to ear. Everyone at his table was soon bobbing to the beat, even Brutus.

"Yeah! This is more like it!" Brutus said.

Dawn would every now and then turn to Sunny as it was now her turn to serenade him. He climbed up on to the end of the table so he was closer to her face and he would dance on the table as she danced on the floor. She would reach out and take his hand every now and then.

Dawn sang in a slightly low register than normal. Marianne just looked on stunned with her mouth open as her little sister belted out the lyrics to the song:

 _(Best of My Love – Emotions)_

 _'Doesn't take much to make me happy  
And make me smile with glee  
Never, never will I feel discouraged  
'Cause our love's no mystery_

 _Demonstrating love and affection  
That you give so openly, yeah  
I like the way ya make me feel about you, baby  
Want the whole wide world to see_

 _Whoa whoa, you got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you've got the best of my love_

 _Going in and out of changes  
The kind that come around each day  
My life has a better meaning  
Love has kissed me in a beautiful way_

 _My love, my love, my love, my love  
Ooh, oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh, got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you've got the best of my love_

 _Demonstrating sweet love and affection  
That you give so openly, yeah  
The way I feel about ya, baby can't explain it  
Want the whole wide world to see_

 _Oh, but in my heart, you're all I need  
You for me, me for you  
Oh, it's growin' every day, ooh_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love_

 _Oh, givin' you the best of my love  
Oh, givin' you the best of my love  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
Oh, givin' you the best of my love  
Oh, givin' you the best of my love'_

The song Dawn was singing was very well known as now many people were picking partners and dancing on the floor. Bog and Marianne even got up to dance. Marianne was showing off a bit and began to move her body to the beat. Bog became more and more distracted by her as she really looked good dancing. Their dance was short lived as the Fairy King himself cut in and collected Marianne. He tried to dance with her a bit, but had a bit of trouble keeping up. Bog was unhappy that he lost his partner, but he knew family comes first. So he slowly returned to his seat at the table. Moments later, he noticed Roland coming over and it looked like he tried to cut in on the king and dance with Marianne. He could see he was affected by his drinking and his movements were weird. Bog tried his best to strain his ears, but couldn't hear much over the loud music. But it was clear when he saw Marianne was shaking her head in refusal.

After the two minced some words Marianne turned around and stormed off towards a set of frosty windowed doors that appeared to lead to a balcony outside and Roland stormed out of the dining room altogether. Dawn took notice and her smile disappeared as she had a bit of a worried look on her face, yet she continued on with her song. The Fairy King threw his hands in the air and shook his head before returning to his seat.

Bog started to get up from his seat as he wanted to check on Marianne. Suddenly Roland stormed back into the room and made a bee line for the same doors that Marianne went through. Bog looked to the Fairy King and he didn't notice Roland's reentry as he was discussing something with one of his guards.

Griselda leaned over and talked into Bog's ear, "Did you see that? I don't like the look of it. I think you better check on your girl."

"Mom, you don't have to tell me twice, I am on it," Bog said with a cross look on his face.

Bog got up and headed towards the doors. When he reached them, he slowly opened up the doors and peered outside. He was shocked at what he saw. Roland had Marianne pinned to the wall with one of his hands wrapped around her throat and the other. Her dress was completely torn around her midsection exposing her stomach. Her torso was expanding and contracting rapidly as she was laboring to breathe.

Roland angrily said, "You took everything away from me. My army, my home, even my love. I am stuck in love with a bug, for goodness sake! All because of you! And now you embarrass me in front of everyone in there when all I wanted was to dance with you?"

He heard Marianne gasp out, "Roland, you're drunk! Stop it! You are choking me."

Suddenly Bog felt a rage build up within him as he slammed both doors open and stormed right towards Roland. Roland immediately let go of Marianne and she slumped to the floor coughing. He tried to go for his for his sword...however, in his drunken state he grabbed for the wrong side of his body and Bog was too quick for him. He pulled Roland's own sword out of the hilt and held it to Roland's chest. He then took his hand and placed it on his throat and slammed him up against the wall.

Roland was racked with fright and was cowering. Bog gritted his teeth as he single handedly lifted Roland up off the ground by his neck.

"How do you like it when someone is squeezing the life out of you, huh pretty boy?"

Roland tried to speak but just kept gasping.

"You take out your frustrations on a woman! Have you any decency? You are pathetic and shouldn't be allowed to live."

Marianne caught her breath and held up her hand and said, "Bog, please calm down, don't do it."

Bog kept his eyes on Roland as he said, "He's dangerous Marianne and I am not going to allow him to hurt you anymore. He has hurt you enough!"

The music stopped inside and there was movement towards the door and it opened. It was Dawn.

She assessed the situation as she saw her sister sitting on the floor gasping for air and her dress was torn. Her eyes shot to Bog holding Roland a couple feet off the floor with a sword in his hand.

"Dawn, please get Daddy," Marianne said as she still sat on the floor holding her neck.

Roland suddenly managed to gasp out out few words, "Dawn, this monster hurt Marianne and is now trying to kill me!"

Dawn shot out of the door as Marianne shouted, "No Dawn, that isn't true!" But it was too late she was gone.

Marianne got up and staggered over to Bog.

"Bog, please listen to me carefully, please...give me the sword and let him breathe."

"He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve the right to even look at you."

"Bog please, I know you are angry, but I know what I am doing."

"Aright, Marianne, as you wish."

Bog gave the sword to Marianne and she held it up to Roland's throat. In her stance Bog could see the bruises that Roland left on her neck.

"Let him down slowly," Marianne said. Then she turned to Roland and shouted angrily, "You move and I swear I will run you through."

Bog was very impressed as he saw the fire in her eyes. She had the same look on her face that she gave him last night just before she punched him in the jaw. But this time it was Roland's turn to feel her wrath.

"Bog, just stand off to the side, but still stay close to me." Marianne instructed, her voice was becoming more grating with anger by the moment.

Bog did so and Roland tried to speak but was interrupted as Dawn returned with her father. He entered with his sword was drawn.

He had a confused look on his face as he asked, "Marianne, what the heck is going on here? Dawn said Bog was trying to kill Roland, yet you have a sword to his throat."

"What Dawn told you isn't true. Roland lied. Roland held me up against the wall by the neck, choking me. Bog defended me."

"Oh, come now, I don't believe that, but someone better tell me what the heck is truly going on here," he then turned to Bog, pointed his finger and said, "You! I let you into my home and trust you and you come with your band of creatures and cause trouble."

"Sire, what I told Dawn was true," Roland said. "Marianne is just trying to protect this scaly backed cockroach."

Bog gritted his teeth at Roland and then muttered, "Your Majesty, if you please, just check Marianne's neck for yourself, and the truth you are looking for will become clear.

Marianne looked over to Bog for a few moments the anger on her face turned to a smile and she mouthed, 'Thank You'.

Bog smiled back to her as her father came over and inspected his daughter's neck. He then looked up to Bog and he held his hands up. The Fairy King quickly realized that his finger tips and hand size were much too large to have created the marks on Marianne's neck. He then walked over to Roland and looked at his hands.

"Roland, give me your hand," The Fairy King bellowed.

"Sire, if you please allow me to speak, I..."

"I said, give me your hand, that's an order!" The Fairy King shouted.

Roland's face winced as he slowly raised his hand and the Fairy King looked them over. Suddenly the King's face began to turn red and he gritted his teeth.

"How dare you take a hand to my daughter! I trusted you like I would a son. I gave you a good home and I even gave you a second chance despite you cheating on her. This is how you repay me?" He shouted at Roland. He then turned his head towards the door and yelled out, "Guards!"

Instantly four armored guards entered through the doors.

The Fairy King pointed to Roland and said, "Get this monster out of my sight, lock him up!"

They took a hold of Roland, but Marianne stood with her eyes locked to his and her teeth gritted as she started to slowly push the sword deeper into his neck. Roland squeezed himself as hard as he could up against the wall.

Marianne's father put his hand on hers that was holding the sword and he looked in her eyes, but her eyes didn't budge from Roland's. Her grip on the sword tightened.

The Fairy King spoke low into her ear, "Marianne, my dear daughter. I know you are upset, but you know killing him is going to make things better. "

"Yes, Yes. Listen to your father." Roland gasped

The king swung around and gave Roland an angry look lifting his own sword up to him.

"You shut up! You say nothing for you have nothing to say. So help me that I don't run you through myself," he paused and then said, "You know what? Maybe I should l let her kill you for what you have done. She's a grown woman now and can make her own decisions."

Suddenly Roland's face turned pale as he now no longer had the support of the king. His eyes shifted to Marianne. Her eyes glared even more at him as her breathing became heavy and she showed her teeth even more. Suddenly, he became frightened, the tip of the sword was starting to cut into his throat. He could feel his blood starting to trickle down his neck.

"No, No, please Marianne! I'm sorry, please." Roland said, his voice quavered with fright as he begged for his life.

This was music to Bog's ears as he looked at how his woman stood strong staring her foe deep in the eye. He looked to how her arms looked as she held the sword. They were beautifully toned and defined. He had really nice rounded shoulders that formed an indentation towards the middle upper part of her arms. He also noticed that her stomach was nicely toned as he glanced at the torn section of her dress. She was a strong woman and very well built indeed. He could feel a strong feelings of attraction inside, they were too strong as suddenly Marianne not only looked beautiful, but she also came off as sexy. But he tried to be careful as not to make it obvious that he was checking her out.

In a horse smoky voice Marianne said, "You ever touch me again, so much as a finger...I _will_ kill you."

Marianne then stood back and tossed the sword over to Bog and he caught it. He put the sword into the floor and leaned up against it. Marianne smiled at him and raised her eyebrow.

As Roland tried to move from the wall, Marianne turned and stepped back. She then jumped forward and whipped her leg around giving Roland a roundhouse kick right to the jaw. A tooth flew out of his mouth.

Everyone gasped as Roland just crumpled down to the ground. One of Sunny's elf friends muttered, "That's gotta hurt!"

Bog stood in awe at what he had just seen. It was a beautifully executed roundhouse kick. Suddenly Bog felt a tingling sensation. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time...he was becoming aroused. Quickly he tried to squelch the feeling.

"My tooth! My tooth! You kicked out my tooth!" Roland cried out like a small child. "You ruined my beautiful smile. You're mean!"

Marianne just rolled her eyes and said to the guards, "You heard my father, get this piece of crap out of here."

Bog quickly put his hand over his mouth as he tried his best to keep from laughing. Not that it was a funny situation, but because he was just so impressed with how Marianne handled the situation and it was just an amazing sight to see. How strong she was and the fire she had within her.

The guards came over and collected Roland as he continued to wail about loosing his tooth and wanting to see his dearest bug lover.

The Fairy King clapped as he came over and embraced his daughter and said, "You have the mark of a great ruler indeed. You have done the right thing and I am proud of you, my daughter."

After she let go of her father, Marianne then rushed over to Bog and embraced him and said, "Thank you for being my knight in shining armor."

"I...I...Well...Your Welcome, Marianne." Bog stammered. He couldn't believe that he, the Bog King, could be compared to a knight in shining armor, by a beautiful woman.

Marianne looked up and then planted a kiss on Bog's lips. There was cheering among the crowd. Their kiss was short as Bog could feel a presence approaching. It was Marianne's father. He looked over to Bog and began to speak.

"I owe you an apology for doubting you and not trusting you. Furthermore, in Roland's drunken state...I feel..."

Suddenly the king became racked with emotion as his eyes started to glisten over.

"If it wasn't for you, I could have lost my daughter."

"Well, your highness, I do care for your daughter. I saw she was in trouble and acted accordingly."

"Thank you, your excellency. I know that you and my daughter have bonded and I no longer will get in the way. You formally have my permission to court her and my blessing. I only ask you to keep her safe."

"Thank you, your majesty. It will be an honor, and I will keep her safe with my own life if need be."

Marianne smiled from ear to ear and started to jump up and down shaking her fists. She then bounced over to her father and hugged him. Bog could make out that she whispered "Thank You" into his ears.

"Anything to make you happy, my daughter. If Bog makes you happy, then so be it."

Everyone in the vicinity began to cheer.

The Fairy King then looked up to Bog and said, "Whatever you need from me...men, supplies, anything to rebuild your home, just ask and it is yours."

"Thank you again, your majesty," Bog said as he bowed before the ruler of the fairies.

Dawn came over and wedged herself in between Marianne and her father and she yelled, "G.H.!"

"G.H.?" Bog said with puzzled look.

"Group hug, Bog. My daughters ended up just saying G.H. It's a family tradition."

After they broke off the hug, the Fairy King said, "Well, this supposed to be a party, so lets get back to celebrating!"

"Oh! Dawn, go and tell Bog's mother and friends that they are to join us immediately at the royal table."

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Bog, I am going to escort Marianne to her room so she can change her clothes."

Bog nodded in acknowledgement.

As they started towards the door, Marianne looked over her shoulder and blew Bog a kiss. He pretended to catch it and then he reciprocated, blowing a kiss to her and she pretended to catch it. Her dad noticed and he just looked back and smiled.

Bog walked over to the door as he saw Dawn holding his mother's hand as she escorted her and his men over to the royal table, taking the places where Roland and his men sat. A couple of stronger soldiers helped move a very nice ornate throne looking seat right next to Marianne's spot on the table. Bog figured that was going to be his place for the rest of the night.

He thought back on what happened throughout the evening and not only was he amazed that he won the heart of a beautiful woman, but he won the trust of her father, the very powerful ruler of the Fairy Kingdom.

'Finally things are looking up for once,' Bog thought to himself.

He took a look at his surroundings. The balcony was very ornate and had a beautiful view out to the meadows and a river that lie just beyond the castle boundaries. After a few moments passed, he heard a thumping beat from inside as the party resumed. The song was unfamiliar but had a good beat. He found himself tapping to the rhythm as he leaned on the balcony rail.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, "Everything alright, Sire?"

Bog looked behind him and it was Thang.

"Oh, yes, I am just waiting for Marianne to come back."

"Dawn just told us everything. She is alright...is she?"

"Yes, thankfully. She is just getting changed, her dress was torn."

"I think she's going to be the one, Sire. I like her a lot."

"The one?"

"Well, we were all talking at the table and we do hope to see that Marianne becomes your wife."

Bog sighed and said, "I hope so. She's really a wonderful woman."

"Oh! We have been moved to the main royal table"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I will be going back to the party, so if you don't need me..."

"No, I don't, go back inside and have fun."

"Yes, boss."

As Thang retreated back into the dining room, the music changed to whomever was going to sing next. This song was very up tempo and had a good heavy beat. He could hear someone by the door shout, 'Wow, she looks hot tonight!' This got his attention and he turned around and slowly started to walk to the door.

Then he heard a familiar voice ring out, "Think you were showing me up sis? Well take a listen to this!" The voice was Marianne's.

Bog picked up the pace to a near jog as the room erupted into a heavy rock bass line. He was nearly running by the time he entered the room. He put on the brakes and practically slid into the center of the room. He came to a stop a bit back from a table that was placed in the center of the room. On top of the table was Marianne swaying to the beat of the music. She raised an eyebrow indicating she was impressed with Bog's entrance. She put her hand under her chin and smiled as she waved to him.

Bog waved back slowly with a stunned look on his face. She went back to her room to change alright. She was wearing a beautiful red silk dress. The voice that spoke up earlier was right. She looked hot...red hot.

Marianne's dress was a halter style which had a beaded strap that ran from around the back up to the chest area over one shoulder, around her neck and over and back down the other shoulder, chest area and went back around to the back. The strap itself had beads affixed to it for the entire length. The neckline was a deep 'V' that plunged down midway through her sternum. The area over breasts were pleated and another strap went from the the underside of this area. This was also beaded and joined up with the long strap that ran around the back and neck. Another beaded strap seemed to form a belt that cinched in her waist a bit, giving her more of an hourglass shape. The beaded areas on each side formed a nice triangle shaped cutout exposing her sides. In the center of the 'belt' the beads made a beautiful diamond pattern. Below the belt the dress' skirt ran all the way to the ground and it was long and flowing. The pleated design on top criss crossed from the diamond pattern and draped down each side of the dress. She had a matching beaded necklace that attached to the strap that ran around her neck. Her makeup was different too, from what he could make out at that distance, her eyeliner and shadow appeared to be darker and pulled out from the corners making her eyes appear more feline. Her lips were now ruby red to match the dress. Her hair was pretty much the same as earlier, but now she had a single purple flower in her hair. She was stunning and a sight to behold. Bog could swear to himself that he never seen anything more beautiful in his life before. When she started to sway back and forth, he noticed that the skirt part of the dress had a slit over the left leg and Marianne's leg protruded slightly from the slit when she swayed.

She was not only beautiful, but incredibly sexy. Bog found himself swallowing hard and he could feel a tingling sensation from low within. He thought to himself, 'No, not now. Control it Bog, get a hold of it." He looked off to the side for a moment, but now he noticed that mostly everyone in the room was looking at him and Marianne. As the intro played, Bog noticed a table with a single seat was behind him, which wasn't there earlier. Given how he was feeling, he felt it was 'safer' to sit down. After a few bars of the rhythm played, Marianne started to sing in low soulful voice. Bog began to breath heavy just from the sound of her voice.

 _(Burning Love – Wynonna Judd (Originally Elvis Presley))_

 _Lord Almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul_

 _Baby, Baby, Baby  
You're gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go_

(Marianne takes to wing and flies above the table as a group of pixies join in on backing vocals on the chorus) __

 _Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love_

(Marianne lands back down on the table on one knee, her other leg is fully exposed through the slit in the dress. She raises her forearms up and makes a fist in both hands as she rocks her shoulders back and forth.) __

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising_

(Marianne throws her head back and puts out her arms, hands with fingers splayed and she stands back up)

 _Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine_

 _'Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love_

(Brutus tosses Bog's Staff to Marianne and she jumps down from the table breaking into a guitar solo)

 _(Guitar Solo )  
_

_It's coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body_

(Marianne Tosses the Staff back to Brutus and she slowly walks over to Bog's table swaying her hips. Bog's eyes widen.)

 _Won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
It's hard to breath  
And my chest is just a-heaving_

(Marianne slams her hands down on the table and stares Bog straight in his eyes) __

 _Lord have mercy,  
You're burning a hole in me_

(Pixies sing)

 _Whoa Yeah!_

(She grabs Bog by his lapels and pulls him out of his seat and sings straight to his face. Bog is stunned but also very impressed with her assertiveness. )

 _'Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky_

(Marianne starts to dance in front of Bog)

 _With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love_

 _(_ She rocks her shoulders up and down _)_

 _I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love (8x)  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning_

(Marianne puts her hands around bogs neck, and leans back. He puts his hands on her hips to support her. She tosses her head back and closes her eyes)

 _Looooove_

(She looks back up to bog)

Oh, that's good!

The room erupted into a loud applause. She bowed to those in front and then turned to the royal table in back and bowed to them. The Fairy King was wiping his brow as it appeared he was a bit faint at seeing the sexy way his daughter danced in a rather revealing dress. But as Marianne turned and bowed, her wings fell to the side and he could see that the entire back of the dress from her neck down to her hips was open.

He once again swallowed hard and he could feel his heart begin to pound. That tingling sensation within begin to return. Marianne was extremely attractive. He could feel the primal side to him kick in and he started to get a strong desire to get close with her. But after she mouthed her 'thank you's' out to the crowd, she came to him and threw her arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

The crowd even clapped harder and there were some whistles. The heat of the moment was starting to get too much for Bog as he found it nearly impossible to keep his feelings at bay and the tingling sensation grew.

When they broke off the kiss, Bog took Marianne's hand and they went back off towards the balcony where they can talk. Upon going outside he quickly sat down at a table and said, "That was superb! Just the way I like it."

"Really? I was hoping you would like it," Marianne said as she closed the door to the balcony.

"It was wonderful."

"Thank you. I thought of it because of...you know, the red dress, burning red hot, Burning Love," she said as she walked to the balcony rail. She purposely let her wings fall to the side to fully expose her back.

Bog swallowed hard and he slowly approached Marianne from behind. He started to look her up and down her bare back. He was ready to reach out to hold her waist, but he was afraid that touching her exposed sides, feeling her soft skin would be all he could handle. He watched her body expanding and contracting as she breathed. He said, "My goodness, I just don't have the words to describe how beautiful you are. I thought you were lovely before, but this is such a beautiful dress."

"Thank you. This one took a lot longer for the pixies to make because it is made from silk. But unfortunately I don't have many nice dresses and this one is the nicest one I have. I was saving it for special occasion, so I put it on. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it. I adore it. I have difficulty taking my eyes off of you."

"Awwww, thank you. You are becoming such a schmooze," Marianne said as she turned a bit and giggled, but then she turned back to look out to the balcony.

Again Bog looked up and down her back.

She glanced back and said, "You can touch me you know."

It was an open invitation and Bog felt he couldn't hold back any longer. He raised his hands and was ready to wrap his fingers around her exposed, but delicate looking waist, but then shifted and placed his hands on her hips instead which weren't exposed."

Marianne turned around and had the look of disappointment in her eyes as she said, "Bog, I put on this dress mainly because I want you to touch me. I want to feel your fingers on my bare skin. Y...You _do_ want touch me, right?"

"Yes, very much so. But I didn't want to do so without your permission."

"Awwww, Bog. Being a gentleman again, huh?"

"Yes."

Marianne turned towards the rail again and let her wings fall to the side again.

Bog focused on her bare back. She had a beautiful indentation that ran down her back. He carefully placed his hand on her back and Marianne gasped a bit as he gently ran his finger along the indentation. He could feel the individual vertebrae of her spine.

"Hmmmm, that's so nice," Marianne said closing her eyes. "Please, again."

He was about to do it again when he was interrupted.

Dawn threw open the balcony doors and both Marianne and Bog jumped. Bog moved over to the balcony rail next to Marianne.

Dawn skipped over to Marianne and she said, "Dad's going to wrap things up in an hour. FYI!"

Marianne let out a sigh and she looked slightly angered as she said calmly, "Alright, Dawn. Just have the servants start to clean off the tables, I still am talking with Bog."

"Righto, on it!" Dawn said as she looked down and began to check out her sister's dress. She put her hand under her chin and said, "Ooooo Ooooo. If Roland would see you now, he would be eating his heart out."

"Oh, please, don't bring that buffoon up any more. I have a real man now."

Bog's eyes flew open wide at Marianne's remark.

"Ohhhhkay. I guess I will leave you two love birds alone. TTFN!"

"Oh! One more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Knock next time, sis."

Dawn scrunched up her face in shame and said, "Sorry."

Marianne waved as Dawn flew off. She partly closed the balcony doors behind her and then went back to the rail next to Bog. The two looked out over the meadow. Marianne glanced down to Bog's hand. He got the message and placed his hand under her wing and around her back. She smiled.

"So it looks like you won over my father's heart and that's not an easy feat...especially by someone from outside the kingdom."

Bog didn't answer right away as he still swallowed hard. Marianne noticed that his eyes were glossy and he was having trouble making eye contact with her.

"Bog is everything alright?"

"Yes, my dear, everything is fine. More than fine actually. Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, what you said in front of your sister, well, it just felt good."

"Well, you _are_ a real man. Not like that jerk that is behind bars where he belongs. Despite his size, his bravado is false. He's total coward. You came to my assistance right away, without hesitation. I like that."

"Still, I would have been fine if you ran him through with his own sword. That's what I would have done."

"What? Do you think my decision was weak?"

"No, absolutely not. You have exceeded my expectations for any woman and you did do the right thing. But, oh, when you held that sword to his neck, that look on your face, so attractive."

Marianne giggled and said, "So you find it attractive when I am angry?"

"I like it, I find it...sexy," he said as he moved behind her back. "But that doesn't even compare to the way you look now."

"Oh...Bog...really?" Marianne said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yes."

He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked over her right shoulder. His fingers were so long they reached her chest. His thumbs reached passed her shoulder blades. She closed her eyes and reveled in the moment at how his huge hands felt, the tips of his fingers were touching her skin very gently. Bog slowly ran the back of his fingernail up the crease in her back and she began to breath heavy. When he reached the point where her four wings came together, she moaned.

"Ohhh! Bog, you are getting frisky with me. Hmmmm, That area between my wings is very sensitive."

"I'll stop if it bothers you."

"No way. K...k..keep going, please. It feels good!"

As Bog continued rub her back and he glanced over her shoulder to try to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she would let out a small moan every so often.

After a few moments, Bog stopped and he said, "There is something I need to do."

"Hmmmm, thank you. That was nice. Please don't be too long. I want to continue this."

"Certainly, my dear," Bog said as he held out his arm for her to take.

Marianne couldn't help but sigh loudly. She took his arm and leaned up against him as Bog escorted her back into the dining room. The room was still pounding with music and many of the folks were now dancing. he started to look around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Sugar Plum. If you see her send her my way."

"Alrighty then, will do...my love."

The two gave each other a quick kiss and then parted. Marianne went over to her father while Bog continued to look for Sugar Plum.

Bog he was frantically looking around. He managed to find his mother. He went over to he and said, "Mother, have you seen Sugar Plum? I know you were talking with her tonight."

"Sure, son, she's over there in the corner talking with Sunny and Dawn."

"Thank you, mother."

Bog marched over to Dawn, Sunny and Sugar Plum and stood by waiting until they took notice.

Dawn looked up and said, "Oh, Bog, anything you need?"

"Yes, may I speak with Sugar Plum privately?"

"Sure," Dawn said.

Sugar Plum narrowed her eyes and said, "What makes you think I want to talk with you."

"Sugar Plum!" Dawn said with a surprised look on her face.

"Could you please hear me out?" Bog asked trying to stay calm.

Dawn and Sunny excused themselves and when they were out of earshot, Bog began to speak.

"I am in need of your assistance," Bog asked.

"Oh, really now. Do you think for a second I am going to help you after what you have done to me?" Sugar Plum crossed her arms over each other and narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I know and I am sorry I didn't listen to you. I am further sorry for holding you against your will for so long. I know I owe you big time, but for now I need a favor. It's for Marianne, It's for love.

Sugar Plum narrowed her eyes further, but she had a soft spot for anything romantic and was at least willing to listen to Bog. In a slightly angered tone she said, "Alright, but only because it's for Marianne and has to do with love. What do you want?"

Marianne had a puzzled look on her face as she watched Bog and the Sugar Plum Fairy talking in the corner. She wondered what Bog was up to. Then her father caught her attention again and she walked over to him.

"I came up with a good idea to deal with Roland. I think we should humiliate him a bit and then sentence him to banishment. Then he would have wished you ran him through."

"Ooooo, Dad, that does sound a bit dark for you."

"No, Marianne, it isn't. The more I think about his hand around your neck, the more I am angry at myself for even letting him have a second chance after cheating on you. I didn't know he can get the violent. I was pushing for the marriage between you and him and you really would have had a miserable life with him. I was going too much by what was on the surface and not really taking into consideration what was really inside and how you felt. That was wrong of me and I am sorry, my daughter. I don't know what I would have done if that bastard badly hurt you, or worse."

"Well, Bog was nearby, thankfully."

"Yes."

The Fairy King embraced his daughter again, "You and Dawn are all I have and I love you both."

When they separated, Marianne noticed a tear rolling down his eyes. She said, "I love you too Dad."

The two smiled at one another for a few moments and then Marianne said, "So, I guess you plan on letting me do the humiliating?" A few fruits to the face in the stocks perhaps?"

The Fairy King laughed and said, "If that is your desire, sweetheart. I will make it so."

Marianne raised an eyebrow and laughed. Her father joined in. She looked out to the crowd and Bog caught her eye as he was waving her to follow him. He was heading towards the balcony and he had his staff.

"Excuse me, Dad."

"Oh! Marianne, we are going to wrap things up soon. I don't want to make it a late night, especially if we want to start bright and early tomorrow to help Bog with his new home."

"Understood."

Marianne gave her father a kiss on the cheek and then flew off to the balcony. The entire balcony rail had lit fairy candles lined along it. There were candles on the tables and benches as well.

Marianne placed both her hands on her chest and she sighed saying, "Oh! Bog! I am impressed! This is so nice and romantic!"

"Well, I tried by best. But I did have help."

Marianne narrowed her eyes and said, "Sugar Plum helped you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she had a big hand in this, but there is more."

"More?" She questioned as she looked into Bog's eyes with a bright smile.

"I have something to say...er rather sing for you."

"Really?"

"Bear with me though, it is something not in my style, but I think you might like it."

Marianne's large eyes became even larger as she clasped her hands together. Bog held his finger up to Marianne. He then flew out over the balcony's rail and nodded. She had a puzzled look on her face as to what Bog was up to, but soon he was back on the balcony and he walked over to the doors and closed them tightly muffling the music that played beyond.

A slow melody started to play in the background and it it was just loud enough to fill the balcony area.

"A ballad?" Marianne questioned as she giggled. "That's not like you at all."

Bog gave Marianne a look of angst and he said, "Please, Marianne, seriously this is hard for me as it is."

"Ok, OK, I will be quiet."

Bog approached Marianne and put his arms out as if getting ready for a dance hold.

"You are going to dance with me...formally?" Marianne looked surprised. "You know how?"

"Yes, and Yes."

"Oh...Oh...Oh my! This is unexpected."

Marianne immediately put her arms up and the two assumed the proper posture for formal dancing. Bog then started to lead as the music continued in the background.

Marianne look of surprise became more of that of shock as she said, "Holy Crow, you CAN dance. But how did you..."

"...learn how?" Bog interrupted and completed the sentence.

"Yeah?"

"I live with my mother...remember?"

"So your mother showed you how?"

"Yes, indeed she did."

All of a sudden Bog and Marianne heard a small whisper say, "Sing already!"

Bog's eyes widened and then he took a couple deep breaths and started to mouth out the counts to the measures of the music playing in the background. 'Four, Three, Two, One'. As he started to sing, he brought the hold in tighter and they were almost face to face.

 _(Lady In Red – Chris Deburgh)_

 _'I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, I didn't give 'em half a chance (Marianne giggled)  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing or those highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes, I have been blind._

 _The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek (Bog brought his cheek to hers)  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

 _I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you are amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling, such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

 _The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I never will forget the way you look tonight_

 _The lady in red  
My lady in red  
My lady in red  
My lady in red, _

_I love you'_

Marianne said as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Bog...I never...Wow! I...Oh! I love you too."

She just threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his and they began to kiss deeply.

Suddenly there was an eruption of applause. The two broke their kiss and with a shocked look on their face they looked around all around the outside edges of the balcony, those that could fly were hovering in place and clapping. By the door, which was now partly open a stack of mostly elves heads ran from the bottom to the top of the door with Sunny being on top. Sandwiched between him and the other the elves heads where those of Dawn, her father, and Griselda.

"Oh! Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" Bog and Marianne said at the same time.

Sugar Plumb flew down from the balcony above them and said (mainly to Bog), "Peek a boo, how did I do?"

She then took a look at Marianne of whom was wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, wow! That good, huh?" She said.

Marianne's look of bliss faded as she felt that her privacy with Bog was violated and she yelled out all around, "Can't we have some privacy for a moment around here?"

"Oh, come now, my dear," The Fairy King said. "That was so romantic. Bog I am impressed, well done!"

"Daddy!" Marianne said as she marched over to the door and pulled it open.

The entire stack of elves came tumbling down into a pile that formed around Dawn's and the Fairy King's legs. Griselda was sitting on the floor to the side and began to laugh. She shouted, "That's my boy, I knew he had it in him!"

"Mother!" He shouted and then he turned to everyone and said, "Marianne is right!"

"Uhhhh! Don't be angry with them, Bog," Sugar Plum said wringing her hands together. "It was my fault."

"What?" both Bog and Marianne said together. They looked at each other and smiled at their unison. But they then looked with narrow eyes at Sugar Plum.

"When the last song ended...well, you sounded so good Bog, that I..."

"What did you do, Plum?!" Bog said looking a bit irate.

Sugar Plum was rubbing her hands together and she said, "I piped the sound into the dining room."

Bog gave Sugar Plum an angry look as he started towards her.

"Bog, your highness, please. It was just you sounded so beautiful."

Suddenly Griselda came between them and said, "Son, don't be angry with her. I want to know I am very proud of you. I know that wasn't easy for you. But to me, what Sugar Plum did was a gift. I never knew you could sing like that. So beautifully done."

She then turned to Sugar Plum and said, "Thank you, Sugar Plum, I think you did well, your accompaniment was beautiful. You have made me very proud of my son tonight."

"Thank You Griselda, at least you appreciate my work around here." Sugar Plum said as she started to off in a huff.

Suddenly the Fairy King all the elves, Dawn and Sunny all came towards Sugar Plum and congratulated her on a good job along with Bog. The Fairy King walked over to his daughter and put his arm around her and looked over to Sugar Plum and Bog.

"There has been a lot of emotions here tonight and I have to tell you both that you have done well. It makes me feel wonderful to see my daughter so happy that she cries tears of joy."

"Daddy!" Marianne said.

"Oh, hush now. You know I only want to see you happy."

"But still it was a private moment."

"Ok, I am sorry for the intrusion. But don't be mad at Sugar Plum," The King said as he looked to Sugar Plum and said, "I appreciate you and I am happy that you are back with us for good. I will reward you greatly for for that amazing performance."

When the King and Marianne passed Sugar Plum hovered with her hands on her hips as she glared at Bog.

"Finally some people around here appreciate, me. I helped you touch her heart," she said pointing her finger accordingly."

"Uhhhhhh, fine! Yes, you did help out greatly," Bog initially said an angered tone, but then his tone softened and he smiled a bit as he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" She replied.

"Thank you, Sugar Plum," Marianne said and then turned to everyone else. "Ummmm, it is possible that Bog and I can have some privacy?"

"Oh! Yes, quite right," The Fairy King said. He turned to everyone else and pushed his hands towards the dining room, "Come now, you heard my daughter. Everyone back into the dining room."

Everyone started to file back into the dining room.

Sugar Plum flew close to Bog's ear and said, "You honestly really did sound fantastic. Very heartfelt and perhaps..." She interrupted herself before continuing. "Oh, yes, sorry. Private time."

Sugar Plum started to fly back up to the balcony above when Marianne said, "Sugar Plum?"

"Yes?"

"The dining room is that way," she said pointing towards the doors.

Sugar Plum snapped her fingers as her plan to hide above the balcony failed. She slowly flew back into the dining room. Griselda gave her son a wink as she got up and went back into the dining room.

Marianne closed the balcony doors and blew her hair up letting out a sigh.

"So that's my family. All of them are completely crazy about love," Marianne said. "You think you can handle it?"

"Of course. I think if I could handle Roland and win over your father's trust in one day. I think I can handle anything this place can dish out."

Marianne started to put some of the candles out, but left a few lit along the balcony rail.

She then turned to Bog and put her arms around him, "I would like to resume where we left off."

"As would I," Bog said as he reached up under Marianne's wings and began to caress her lower back. He started to inch his way closer to that sweet spot between Marianne's wings and began to rub that area lightly.

"Ohhhh, that's so nice!" Marianne said as she closed her eyes and put her head on Bog's shoulders. She reached around and started to run her fingers up and down Bog's back.

"Ahhhhhhh! That certainly works for me too," Bog said.

Marianne giggled a bit as she said, "I kinda knew it would."

Bog looked up as he saw that the dining room was becoming dimmer as the lights inside were going out. The voices inside were dying down. It appeared that everyone was calling it a night.

There was a bench at the far end of the balcony and Marianne led Bog over to it. There were a few candles lit near the bench. They sat down on the bench, Marianne sat on Bog's lamp and draped herself around him.

"This was the single most wonderful day I have experienced in a long time," she said.

"It certainly was a wonderful day," Bog replied.

The two brought their lips together and engaged in a deep romantic kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 2 – A New Home

Work was progressing rapidly on the new location for Bog's castle. As it turned out the Fairy King had a team of very bright individuals that worked on just about everything at the palace and he put the best members of this team on the project. Construction had been progressing for a week and most of the work was nearing completion on the living quarters for Bog's goblin friends and servants. Work was also starting on Bog's royal suite as well.

Today the fairy workers and goblins were taking a rather long lunch break one afternoon as they ran out of materials and were waiting for more to arrive from the palace.

Bog and the Fairy King were looking over the plans for the royal suite. Bog turned and noticed how fancy the balcony handrails were and the doorway arches were very detailed.

"You know, you really don't have to go this crazy, your highness," Bog said. "I am really a simple guy."

"Well, I believe in using hard woods and stone in any construction. The reason why Roland took out your old castle so easily was because of dry rot. At least now you will have something that will last a lifetime. 'Do it right the first time' is an old adage I come to live by."

"Thank you, but like I said, I don't need anything fancy."

"Well, you have done well and you are looking out for my daughter. She never stops talking about how you stood up to Roland. So, I figured this will make her happy. Besides it is a good thing for me to get out of the palace. We have not had undertaken a major project like this in a long time."

Just then Marianne flew into the chamber and up to the top balcony. She landed next to Bog and put her arm around his waist.

"Hi Dad! Hi Bog! My sister is on her way with the supplies. It is just a large load and it is taking them a bit of time to get through the forest. She also got a late start this morning...overslept."

"That's Dawn, always needing to get her beauty sleep," the Fairy King said laughing. "Well, the men certainly deserve a long break after the work they have done the past week."

"Indeed! I saw what they did alone the past couple days. It looks like the main quarters are almost complete!" Marianne said excitedly.

"Outside of the furnishings, yes they are almost done," The Fairy King said.

"Oh, my people can handle that as I am sure they are going to furnish their homes as need fit," Bog said. "It is best that way as the way some of my goblin friends live, might disgust you."

"Very well! Then I suggest we don't go there and concentrate on something else," the Fairy King said as he laughed.

There were several large splashes below and everyone looked down over the balcony rail. Being that it was in the middle of summer, even in the cool shade of the Dark Forest, it still was very warm and humid. Many of the men and goblins were taking a dip in the stream and letting the waterfall douse them completely.

Bog laughed and said, "Do you have a place to cool off in the summer?"

"Of course, we have both an indoor pool and an outdoor lake. There is a mound on one side of the lake with some trees for cover and that is where we usually cool off in the summer," The Fairy King said.

"Sounds inviting," Bog said.

Marianne said, "Yes, it is! I will bring you there one night when we are done here. It also has a small waterfall."

"Ok, so this is what I had in mind doing next," The Fairy King said holding the plans up for Bog to get a better look.

He proceeded to show Bog and Marianne the construction plans for the royal suite area in which they were in.

After a while, the three looked up as they heard a thumping beat outside.

"I believe that's Dawn," Marianne said.

All three flew down to the ground and Marianne's father hopped into his mobile throne and whistled for his servants. They came and picked up his throne and then they all flew out towards the entrance.

It was indeed Dawn and she was accompanied by Sunny riding atop Lizzie. Lizzie was pulling three wagon loads of materials for the construction of Bog's castle. Benny was atop Chipper, the squirrel that Roland used to ride and it was pulling another large wagon. Benny was also adorned in a new suit of armor that showed he was the new captain of the guards. The entire group was dancing to a song that Sunny was singing. He was once again serenading Dawn as she was flying and dancing out in front of Lizzie. The whole group performed as they slowly followed the stream marching towards Bog's new home.

The song was an interesting choice for Sunny as he was singing mostly falsetto. This was making Dawn swoon and she would fly up to him and hug and kiss him him every so often. She ended up leaving numerous lipstick marks on his face. The song had a driving beat that had the whole group dancing. Several of the other fairies joined in on backup during the chorus as well.

(Want To Want Me – Jason Derulo)

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

(The extreme cuteness quality to the song made Bog cringe a bit. The Fairy King didn't want any part of it either as he was still coming to grips with Dawn going out with Sunny. But what was fair was fair. If Marianne could choose whom she wanted to love, then so could Dawn. Bog's goblin friends weren't so enthusiastic about the song, either. Most of them were either covering their ears or running away. Marianne was dancing a bit, rocking her shoulders to the beat. Bog watched her as Sunny continued.)

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

(Dawn was out in front dancing and moving to the beat. There was something different about her dancing lately as she was using her hips more. Her outfits were also getting lighter and lighter as the days went by. Today she was wearing a yellow and green outfit that had a very small mini-skirt that was showing off most of her legs. Sunny was even grabbing the collar around his neck every so often as he looked to Dawn's legs when she danced.)

You open the door  
Wearing nothing but a smile, I fell to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

(The Fairy King was a bit shocked at this verse as he couldn't help but think if Dawn and Sunny already were intimately close with each other. But given the dress she was wearing, the thought had crossed his mind).

Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you

(Marianne continued rocking to the beat and was starting to dance.

"You like this?" Bog sneered as he put his hand out towards the group.

"It's OK. The lyrics are not to my liking, but it has a good beat and I am really happy my sister found someone that I know will be good to her. Marianne said, "So with her being happy, I am in a bit of a dancing mood."

Bog just nodded his head in agreement as he noted that most of his goblins continued to ran away. Brutus dove into the stream with a reed and completely submerged himself with only the reed poking out above the water. He was breathing through it. Marianne and Bog laughed at Brutus' actions.

Bog said, "Well, I can see most of my folks don't care for it,"

Marianne put her hand on her chest as she laughed. Bog smiled as he liked to see Marianne have a good laugh. It made her look even more beautiful).

Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you

(At this point, Bog was losing interest in the song along with the Fairy King. Both of them headed over to Benny. He had the supply manifest and gave it to the Fairy King. Bog noticed that Marianne flew over to Sunny and whispered something in his ear. She then joined into the dance a bit, dancing with her sister.).

Just the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

(Bog became distracted with Marianne's dancing and pardoned himself as he looked on. The king was busy talking with Benny anyway. Suddenly Marianne flew over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sing herself, rocking her shoulders to the beat) _._

 _Boy, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, Boy, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

(She pulled herself really close to Bog's body on the last line, and pulled her leg up to and around his waist. He was very much surprised. The Fairy King looked stunned as he dropped the manifest. Dawn just giggled. Sunny then resumed singing the last part of the song) _._

Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you (I would do anything)  
Just to get up next you (anything and everything)  
Just to get up next to you (baby)  
Just to get up next to you  
Get up, get up!

Everyone clapped for Sunny and Dawn as the song ended. Dawn flew up to Sunny and the two embraced and kissed atop Lizzie. The goblins were more than relieved the song was over with and they came back out. Dawn then put her hand out towards Marianne as everyone applauded. Marianne curtsied.

"So, looks like you are cute after all," Bog said noting this was yet another time Marianne did something that surprised him.

"Well, I took advantage of a moment to tell you how I feel and I decided to hijack Sunny's song. But thank you for thinking I'm cute. You are rather adorable yourself," she said as she ran her finger down his nose.

Bog smiled at Marianne's answer and said, "Well, thank you. I will say that I did like the bold gesture with your leg."

"Oh, so you like that, huh?" Marianne asked.

Bog then whispered in Marianne's ear, "Well, you have nice legs, anyone can see that."

Marianne started to blush as she whispered back, "But you are the first to tell me that."

Bog didn't get a chance to answer as the Fairy King and Benny came over. The King had a bit of a cross look on his face.

"Marianne I understand you are in love, but would appreciate you keeping gestures like that private...remember you are still a princess!"

Marianne hung her head low a bit and said, "Sorry Dad."

"Very well, lets get back to work," he said. "But first I have to tell that sister of yours to put something on before someone looks up her skirt!"

Marianne looked to Bog when the Fairy King turned and walked towards Dawn. Both of them were stifling a laugh. When the Fairy King was out of earshot, she sneaked a devilish looking smile to Bog. The both of them burst out laughing.

Benny came over to Bog and Marianne. They looked up to wait for the Fairy King. He minced a few inaudible words with Dawn and she ended up tying a sash around her waist which covered up her thighs a bit more. The Fairy King nodded in approval and then began to return. He instructed everyone to go into the castle and they complied. As Bog and Marianne entered alongside Stuff and Thang, Bog noticed the reed sticking out of the stream and he rolled his eyes.

"Will you two get Brutus out of there!" He shouted to Stuff and Thang.

"Okay boss!" Stuff said.

Everyone that was in the area began to laugh, including the Fairy King.

Work continued on the rest of the day. Bog was working with both goblin and fairy workers, often pulling them to the side often giving them instructions. They spent most of the time in his royal suite while most of the workers still were working in the next chamber on the goblin's living quarters. While they worked above, Bog noticed that the Fairy King was giving directions below to the workers, often pointing out to the waterfall pool and the stream. Marianne was with them. He flew down to meet them.

"Ahh, Bog, good of you to join us. We are discussing plans to make this area a nice pool for you," The Fairy King said.

"It is really fine as it is."

Marianne interjected, "Oh, no, Bog, listen to Dad, he has some great ideas. He's not planning much, just to put a hand rail here to lean up on and admire the view and make it easier to get in and out of the water. He even wants to put in a boat dock."

"Boat dock?"

"Well yes, Marianne pointed out that not everyone flies and she thought it would be nice if they can get a boat from the edge of the Dark Forest and come to the castle by boat since the stream leads right into it," The Fairy King said. "As it is, I am getting on in years and I probably will be using the boat myself when I come out to visit. In fact, I think we should move to plan on working on the docks as soon as possible. This way the boat can help us getting supplies into the castle. We will put a dock here, one in the servant's chamber, one in the main chamber, one just outside the castle, and finally one were the water meets the boarder.

Bog was actually very impressed with this idea and said, "Thank you, your highness, that is very generous of you to go to that extent, but wouldn't a project like that be a great undertaking? I mean building the boat alone will take up considerable time."

"Nah, think nothing of it, boat is already built!"

"What?" Both Marianne and Bog said together in concert.

"Roland wanted a boat and we built it for him. It was going to be a wedding present, but under the circumstances, the boat is now sitting unused. So might as well put it to good use here."

"I...I don't know how to thank you. This is just all unexpected," Bog said. "I really wasn't looking for anything fancy, even though a boat would come in handy."

"Good! Good! Then it is settled," The Fairy King said, he then turned to a guard that was standing by and said, "I will be going back to the palace now as there is much to get ready for this next phase of the project."

"Yes, sire." The guard replied as he then disappeared into the next chamber.

Bog still looked stunned as he wasn't used to this level of kindness.

"Bog, are you OK?" Marianne asked.

"I...I don't kn...well...yes. It is just that I never had anyone do something this big for me before," Bog said.

"Actually, much of the idea for the boat in the Dark Forest was Marianne's. I entertained the notion since I knew the boat was built," The Fairy King said.

"Daddy! You could have told me, it seemed like you dismissed that conversation as a passing thought," Marianne said in a disappointed tone.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you too, my dear."

"Well, you certainly did that."

Just then four of the servants flew in with the king's throne, but as they set it down, the king was surprised to find Dawn sitting sideways in the throne with her bare legs criss crossed over the armrest and the sash was around her neck. She was popping little chunks of a grape in her mouth. All four servant's eyes were fixed on Dawn's legs.

"Dawn! What are you doing in here? I believe I have told you to put something decent on!"

"Oh, Daddy, I want to have a little fun," Dawn pouted as she flew out of the seat and tied the sash around her waist again. She joined her sister and Bog on the beach.

One of the servants came over and helped the Fairy King into his throne, "I am expecting the both of you back for dinner...on time!"

"Yes, father," both of the princesses said together.

"You are welcome to join us, your excellency," The Fairy King said to Bog.

"Thank you, your highness, I might take you up on that," Bog said.

"Good! Perhaps then after dinner we can go over some more ideas. I know you mentioned wanting to create a new home for Sugar Plum."

"Yes, I will be looking forward to that."

"Until then. Onward!" The Fairy King shouted and his men grabbed a hold of the mobile throne and carried him out.

Bog looked on with narrow eyes and Marianne took notice.

"What's the matter, Bog?"

Bog turned to Marianne and said, "He seems to be awful nice to me all of a sudden. I know I shouldn't question a good thing, but Why? I don't understand."

"Perhaps he knows that he stands quite a bit to gain with an alliance with you. We will be very strong with our kingdoms united. In addition, he knows you are good to me and will not let anything happen to me."

"Well, there he is correct. I will protect you with my life," Bog said with authority as he stood tall and pushed his chest out as he pulled Marianne closer to his body.

Marianne could feel herself start to swoon as she rested her head on Bog's chest. Bog felt that she was getting weak in the knees and he held on to her waist more firmly. She smiled as she turned her face to Bog's

"Oh! Oh! I think I best be excusing myself," Dawn said.

"If you don't mind," Marianne said half cocked to her sister as her eyes were fixed on Bog's face.

"I sense a big kiss coming!" Dawn said smiling with both of her fists clenched in excitement.

Both Bog and Marianne looked to Dawn and shouted, "Dawn!"

"Okay, Okay! I'm going!"

Dawn flew out of the opening and into the next chamber. Marianne and Bog walked over to a far off corner that was below where the workers were working above. The beach was now empty. Marianne ran her tongue over her lips anticipating a kiss. She put her arms around Bog's neck and he put his hands around her waist.

"I take it you would like that kiss?" Bog said.

"Uh huh." Marianne replied in a low voice.

The two closed their eyes and began to touch their lips together. It was soft and gentle at first, but then quickly deepened.

After a few moments, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Bog whipped his head around. Stuff and Thang were standing by. Bog began to grit his teeth as he slowly let Marianne go.

"Can't I have some privacy!" he bellowed out.

"Sorry boss!" Stuff said, "But we have to bring in some supplies for this area."

Bog continued to clench his teeth as he started to reach out his hands. Stuff and Thang began to back up.

Just then Marianne's long fingers pulled on Bog's shoulder and she slowly pulled him around. He looked into her eyes as she shook her head saying, 'no'.

"Don't be angry with them. They didn't interrupt on purpose," Marianne had a soft look in her eyes.

He turned to Stuff and Thang and ordered in a slightly softer voice, "Place the items here on the beach."

"Yes sire," the two then left. When they cleared the opening to the chamber, Bog could hear them sing;

" _I've got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night."_

Once again Bog started to grit his teeth and he yelled, "I can hear that!"

"Easy, Bog. It wasn't a big deal," Marianne said in a slightly angered voice herself.

Bog looked at Marianne and noticed that she now had a cross look on her face and her arms were criss crossed on her chest.

"If it wasn't such a big deal, then why that look?" Bog asked.

"Oh, I alright, I am just as angered by the interruption as you are. That kiss was getting nice," Marianne said. "But, I just didn't want to see you punish them."

"Really?" Bog started to smile as he was checking out the angered look on her face.

"Yeah...and now _you_ are smiling?"

"Well, you look attractive when you are angry."

The anger left Marianne's face as she just smiled, whipped around and threw her arms around Bog saying, "Now...where were we?"

She then planted a kiss on his lips so strong that he was knocked off balance and fell into the wall.

"Hmmmmph!" He exclaimed with his eyes wide open. But soon he could feel Marianne's strong kiss throughout his body and he took the feeling in. He became very relaxed and closed his eyes. Marianne let out a sigh before they broke off the kiss.

"Now, I am happy," Marianne said.

"I'll say. That was great!" Bog exclaimed.

"Thank you. Now I know what to do when we are both angry," Marianne said.

"Yes, your kisses do have a calming effect. I don't care how bad or upset I feel, it is like your kisses have some magic that makes me forget what is going on for a moment and I am in a different place."

Marianne smiled as she said, "Yes, exactly. I feel the same way. That is why I pulled you over so suddenly as I wanted to kiss you again."

The two reached out to each other's hands.

"You're a wonderful woman and I l...lo...love you, Marianne."

"Awww. Still having trouble with that word, huh? But I am happy you attempted to say it to me. I love you too, my Bog King."

Marianne and Bog took to wing as they headed off to the palace for dinner.

The following day was even more hot and humid than the day prior. Everyone kept working hard all day and into early evening before they finally called it a night. Bog made it a ritual of addressing the fae folk of the Fairy Kingdom in the main hall when they left and thanked them for their hard work. Marianne often stood by his side, before going back home to the palace, but tonight she was feeling sticky and clammy herself, she wanted to cool off in the pool before heading back.

When everyone left, Bog flew with Marianne around the castle making his rounds to see all the work that was done that day. Things were moving along very well and many of the rooms for Bog's staff and servants were already completed. He felt very warm himself and as he flew into the rearmost chamber, the water below began to look very inviting. Work was also progressing well in the royal suite area too, but it was far from being complete.

Marianne wanted to change her clothes, so Bog took her hand and brought her up to the topmost level of rooms. This entire level was his and encompassed several rooms, one of which he spent most of the day making up for Marianne. It was the first room in the royal part of the castle that was completed and Bog brought her into his part of the castle to surprise her.

They were standing in front of the door when Bog said, "I have placed your bag in here. It is just a little private place where you can freshen up and change, or even take a nap if you want to. So far, it's the only completed room up here."

"Awww, Thank you, Bog. You are so thoughtful," Marianne said as she put her hand on his cheek. With her other hand she opened the door.

As the door opened, her jaw dropped.

"I asked your sister what your room was like in the palace and I tried to duplicate much of it here. It is an outside wall room so you also have a window and balcony that overlooks the waterfall."

Marianne entered the room and looked around in awe. It wasn't as large as her room at the palace, but just about everything she had there she had here. While the colors and design were slightly different and had a darker appearance, everything she had at the palace, she had here. Her flower blossom canopy bed, wash basin, dresser, and vanity desk where all there.

"In place of your armoire, you have a closet here," Bog said as he walked over to a door that was close to her bed. He opened it to reveal a walk in closet that was the size of a small room in itself."

"A walk in closet? I don't have that at the palace," she said with her mouth agape.

"Well, it was too small to make into a useful room, so I figured why not make it a nice size closet for you," Bog said. "You can dress inside for more privacy if you want as it has it's own lighting."

Marianne took a peek into the large closet. Hangers and small chests were in place all ready for her to fill up. There was a dressing mannequin as well as a large chair inside the closet. Overhead there was an iridescent globe that lit up the entire closet. Next she looked over shoulder to the bed and the vanity desk...both were clearly much larger than hers at the palace. Her bed was made from a beautiful green and purple flower blossom. Matching leaves made up the bed's 'sheets'.

As she ran her hand across the desk, she looked to Bog and her chin started to quiver as she was nearly to tears. She said, "You didn't have to go through all of this just for me. Especially since we are just starting to go out with each other. None of my past boyfriends ever did something like this for me."

"That is very kind of you to say, but I want to remain in good standing with your father," Bog said. "Should he visit, he can see that you have your own room with your own bed."

"Bog, I am an adult woman and my father has no say in how I should sleep or whom I should sleep with. If I want to sleep with you, then so be it," Marianne said. She then thought to herself, 'After seeing this, I so want to sleep with you now.'

"Well, I also wanted to give you the choice. I didn't want to come off the wrong way by showing you one bed and expect that you would sleep in the same bed with..." Bog said before he was interrupted by Marianne placing her two fingers over his mouth and smiled. Her eyes were glistening in the light.

"Thank you for creating this room for me, and thank you for being a gentleman and respecting me as a woman. But, I don't want to sleep alone...especially now," Marianne said, paused for a bit and then looked into Bog's eyes before continuing. "I hope that doesn't sound to forward of me, does it?"

Bog shook his head and said, "Oh, no. Not at all. I like it that you are forward and up front with me. I am the same way. No nonsense, no games. Just tell or show it like it is. I am very forward myself actually."

Marianne smiled and said, "Good. I like that. I don't want anyone playing with my head anymore."

"Understood. Given the way I look...I really can't afford to play any games, not that I would anyway. You are a beautiful woman and I want to do right by you. It took me too long to find love and now that I have found it, I don't ever want to risk losing it."

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look, Bog. You have a certain flare and style to you that I have not seen in other men at the palace. You just have a way about you that I find myself increasingly becoming attracted to. This room, what you have done for me, just makes me that much more attracted to you.

Marianne placed her hands on Bog's shoulders and rested her head on his chest. He place one hand under her wings and on her lower back.

Bog said, "You have brought out a side to me I have not seen myself in a long time. I feel more open around you and I feel can share my thoughts and feelings with you more than anyone else," He paused and then continued. "I hope I am not sounding too mushy now am I?"

Marianne laughed, "No, you're fine. It goes with the gentleman side to you that I find so appealing."

Bog looked over to the bed and said, "Well, my bedroom leaves much to be desired as of now."

"Well, let's sleep in here tonight...together," Marianne said. "This bed is certainly big enough for us both."

"Don't you have to go back to the palace tonight?" Bog asked.

Marianne shook her head 'no' and said, "I talked to Dawn earlier and I told her I would be spending the night here. So she is going to cover for me."

Bog nodded as he smiled. He certainly did want to sleep with Marianne, but as he looked at the bed, he was reminded of something.

"Oh! I forgot! Your bag...I had one of my guys put it on the other side of the bed. I will excuse myself while you change," Bog said as he pointed to the other side of Marianne's bed. "If you want to wash up, there is a wash basin next to your dresser over there. Also, if you prefer there is a full wash room in my room, but it isn't finished yet, so even though it is functional, it isn't very pretty right now."

Marianne moved her hands to Bog's cheeks and closed her eyes. Upon closing them, she squeezed out a small tear and it ran down the inside of her nose. She pursed her lips and gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. Bog sighed heavily.

"That was for doing this all for me. Thank you," Marianne said as she once again looked around the room and a tear rolled down the other side of her nose.

"You're welcome, anytime, my dearest Marianne," Bog said as he handed her his handkerchief.

"If you don't need anything else, I will wait for you to get changed," Bog said.

Marianne shook her head, 'no' as she wiped her face. Bog exited the room.

Marianne collapsed on the bed and began to think to herself, 'Marianne, don't fall so fast! Don't ruin a good thing by moving so fast,' She then started to sing softly, 'Oh, I just can't help myself. I want to love him and nobody else.'

As Bog was leaving he shook his head as he thought to himself, 'Naw, she can't be singing that awful song. I must be hearing things'. He walked down the hall and opened the door to his suite and entered. It was very cavernous inside. While the rooms were starting to take shape, most were still empty and bare. He thought to himself that he now had to start over. Everything was lost in the destruction of his old castle. He just walked over to the balcony for the room he was in. It was adjacent and connected to the one for Marianne's room. He looked at the railing and was admiring the workmanship of the fairies as he ran his hand along the beautiful stone railing. He noticed there was a lone chair with a table on the balcony left there, perhaps by one of the workers. He decided to sit down and relax a bit while he waited for Marianne. He rested his arm up on the table. On the other side of the chair he noticed an unusual pile of clean leaves. He thought perhaps they were left by the workers when they cleaned up the space for construction. He just started to doze off a bit when he heard the familiar flapping sound of large butterfly wings. He knew it was Marianne.

As he opened his eyes, he gasped at what he saw and his eyes flew open wide. Marianne stood before him wearing something that left very little to the imagination. She was only wearing something that resembled the top portion of her old dress which a single large leaf covered each side of her chest with the pointed tips forming a collar around her neck. There was one thick strap of leaf like material that ran around her back and thinner straps that criss crossed between her breasts, exposing her sternum. Her whole abdomen was also fully exposed. The part that covered her lower section looked to be made of two leaves that covered the crotch area and these were held in place by two vines one supported higher up on her waist and the other around her hip. It matched her top.

Bog swallowed hard as he gazed upon Marianne's nearly bare body. For the first time he could really see how shapely a figure she had. Her body tapered down from her chest to her small waist and then flared out at her hips. She had a nice hourglass shape to her body. He noticed she had lines of definition that framed out her abdomen. She had one prominent line right down the center of her body that started at her sternum and stopped at her navel and then two fainter lines just outside near the edge of her body. He could even see a faint line running horizontally through the center, just over her navel. The lines became more pronounced as she exhaled. As his eyes continued down, he got a good look at her bare legs. They were nearly perfect and well toned. She had beautifully shaped calves.

As his eyes finally met her feet. He slowly looked back up her body. She was standing with her bare arms hanging straight down. Her arms, like the rest of her body, looked very toned too. The indentation in her upper arms where her shoulders rounded off were very pronounced. She had an overall slightly strong build to her body. She was looking at him with a seductive smirk. The sight of Marianne's mostly bare body became too much for Bog to handle. He started to feel an intense tingling sensation and he swallowed hard as he whispered, "Oh my goodness."

"So, what do you think? I turned my ruined dress into a bikini," Marianne said as she placed her arms on her hips. Her waist was so narrow her long fingers touched together. Her shoulders looked even more rounded and pronounced when she stood this way. "Well, I figured I would be up front with you and show you...well...me. So, I hope you like what you see."

Marianne turned her body around so Bog could get a look at her back and then she opened her wings before turning to face him again.

As Marianne turned, Bog discreetly grasped a leaf that was by his side and pulled it under the table as he propped his head up with his hand. Marianne caught the gesture and she narrowed her eyes at first, but she was more interested in hearing Bog's answer. Bog tried to play it off that he wasn't overly checking her out, but it was too late for that.

"You are very beautiful," Bog said, again he swallowed hard. He started to look at the room as looking directly at Marianne was just causing the tingling feeling to accelerate.

"Why aren't you looking at me then?"

"It is hard to explain, Marianne," Bog said in a nervous tone.

"You like my body, don't you?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, it's great. More beautiful than I imagined," Bog's voice became increasingly shaky.

"Well, thank you, but you don't have to imagine anymore. Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Please Marianne!" Bog nearly shouted and he started to fly away, discreetly holding the leaf over his crotch area. He looked around like he had no where to go when he dove down into the water below.

"Bog! Why are you acting so strange?!" Marianne shouted as she hung her head down low. She began to worry that there was something about her body he didn't like. She flew out over the water and approached Bog.

Bog found himself in a corner leaning against a rock that was on an angle, he was submerged in the water from his waist down. Marianne was fast on him. She landed in the water a few feet from him and was slowly walking towards him in the water close to the edge.

Marianne had an angered look on her face as she started to yell, "I said I wanted no games. If there is something wrong with my body that you don't like, I expect you tell me. What is the matter? Are my hips too large?"

"No, Marianne, it isn't you. It's me."

"So you don't find my body attractive enough?"

"No. No! I actually find you too attractive," Bog said as his eyes were now fixated on her body again. "You are perfect."

"If that is so, then why are you turning away and running away. Wouldn't you want me near you?" Marianne asked sounding a bit relieved.

"Yes, more than ever," Bog replied the sensation he was feeling was growing dramatically the more his eyes looked at her. But he felt safe that he was covered by the water.

"Alright then, enough playing around!" Marianne shouted.

Marianne flew up and then landed right down right on top of Bog, leaning most of her body against his.

"Marianne No!" He shouted and he once again tried to get away, but it was too late.

She pushed him straight back into the rock. Her hands were on his shoulders. Her abdomen was on top of his and her legs straddled his. When she moved a bit to the side, suddenly the angered look on her face faded as the reason for Bog's actions became very clear to her. Bog laid there with an utter look of embarrassment on his face as there was no doubt as to what she was feeling as she fully rested against his body. He felt ashamed as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Oh, my!" Marianne said as she laid there frozen on top of Bog's body. "I'm doing that to you?"

"Yes," Bog nodded with an embarrassed look on his face. "I'm sorry."

Marianne then slowly backed away and placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled a little bit, "Please, don't be. I understand now."

Bog just laid there putting his hands over his face in shame.

"Why didn't you say something up there instead of running off?" Marianne asked.

"Because I am embarrassed!" Bog said through his hands.

"I...I am sorry for getting angry with you."

Bog slowly opened his eyes. "No, _I_ am sorry I didn't explain things better and took off on you. The reason for the way I was acted was because...well, having an exoskeleton, I normally don't have the need to wear clothes. But in this situation, things are different. I flew off because I didn't want to offend you."

"Oh, Bog." Marianne said as she sat down next to Bog's side with her knees up. She rested her arms on her knees. She held her forehead in her hand as she looked to Bog and continued. "No way, you didn't offend me in the least bit."

"Really?" Bog looked up and asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Yes. In fact I think it is it the best compliment you could give me."

"But I thought with what Roland did..." Marianne reached over and put two fingers on Bog's lips again.

"Forget Roland. He's a pig, he is not a gentleman like you. Now that it is clear why you did what you did, I am not appalled, I feel honored. You handled this whole thing in a very respectful and gentleman like manner."

"Well, truthfully. You have a very sexy body. When you said you were going to change, I didn't think you were going to change into a bikini. It was just too much for my eyes to handle. That is the honest truth, no games." Bog said as his eyes followed the length of her thighs.

"Oh, Bog! I know you are not playing games. I am sorry I said that to you. I wasn't thinking," Marianne said noting that now his eyes were fixated on her body now and only strayed to look into her eyes. He wasn't looking away at all.

"I usually have excellent control over myself, like the night you wore that red dress. But even then I admit I had to fight my feelings every step of the way. But I was triumphant!" Bog explained as he raised his right hand and made a fist. He paused and then continued, "But there are times my own body doesn't listen to me, like now. You are just too beautiful tonight and I admit I couldn't control myself. I hope that makes sense to you," Bog said.

"Yes, perfectly. Oh! That's such a wonderful thing to say. Thank you." Marianne said as laid back, rolled over and once again rested herself fully on Bog's body.

"No! Not yet! I am still..." Bog said but she interrupted him.

"It's OK. I'm fine. What you said made me feel good." Marianne said as she closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest. "You make me feel beautiful. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time. It is a welcome change for once."

Bog smiled as he felt more relaxed. Everything was fine and Marianne was happy. That was the thing he wanted most. He wrapped his arms around her lower waist right were her body curved out to her hips. He enjoyed feeling her bare, soft skin under this fingertips.

Marianne looked up and then placed her lips on his. Bog closed his eyes and prepared himself for a nice long sensual kiss. As they kissed, Bog ran his fingertips ran down the length of her bare back. He then placed his hand right on top of her wings where they attached to her back and he started to rub his fingers between her wings.

Marianne broke off the kiss and said, "Hmmmm. Oh, I like that. Please don't stop."

"I was hoping you would like it."

"The water is so nice and refreshing."

"Yes, it was a rather uncomfortable day."

"But it ended well," Marianne said with a smile on her face.

Bog looked down to Marianne's arms as they draped around his neck. He then brought his arms up and rested his hands on her shoulders and he squeezed them gently noticing they were very firm under his fingertips. "You have nice shoulders."

"You like my shoulders, huh?"

"Yes. When we were having our little fight that night, it was something I noticed that I liked about your body. Your arms looked really good holding that sword."

"Oh my! Thank You," Marianne said as she once again rested her head against Bog's chest. "When we were fighting that night, I kept looking at your forearms. I like the way they are shaped and flare out at the elbows.

"Really? You think my arms are attractive?"

"Uh Huh," Marianne sighed and was quiet for for a bit before she said,"I could lay here all night."

"As could I," Bog replied.

Bog started to rub Marianne on the nape of her neck. And she began to hum with her eyes closed.

"Oh, that feels so good. You are going to put me to sleep if you keep doing that," Marianne said.

Bog did keep it up and soon Marianne was breathing deeply and he could hear the air rushing in and out of her nostrils. Her body expanded and contracted more intensely within his arms.

"Marianne?" he whispered.

Marianne just mumbled a bit and then went right back to breathing heavy. She was out. Bog smiled as he too was very tired. He kissed Marianne on the forehead and he drifted off to sleep himself.

Bog awakened to a splash of water across his face.

"Wha! What? What's going on?"

"Water fight!" Marianne shouted she said as she flew slightly above him, holding a tied up leaf that was filled with water.

Bog wiped the water from his face as he was coming to.

"You're ammo is over there," she said as she pointed over to a pile of tied water leaves that was close to him on a nearby rock.

Bog looked at Marianne's body as he smirked. She looked amazing in her bikini. Bog once again had to wrestle with his feelings as he gazed upon her. She was getting playful and this was something he liked. She looked great poised above him. Water was dripping from her legs.

"Well, loverboy, you better get going or I will nail you again," she said.

Bog smiled as he quickly scrambled over to the pile of water filled leaves on the rock Marianne was referring to and he grabbed one. He was about to throw it at Marianne, but he hesitated as he didn't want to hit her square on her bare skin, but wearing a bikini, she might as well have been naked as nearly all of her skin was exposed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she shouted.

"I don't want to hit your bare skin, it might hurt."

Marianne smiled at the concerned look on Bog's face.

"Oh, don't be silly, I'm not going to break." Marianne said as she lobbed her water leaf over to Bog. His eyes grew wide as he turned to fly out of the water. The water leaf hit his bum and exploded.

"Oh! Right in the bum!" Marianne shouted and then held up two fingers. "That's two!"

"No fair on the first one, I was sleeping!" Bog shouted as he picked up a water leaf.

"Ha! Sleeping on the job, eh? Tsk Tsk, not good for a king."

"Oh you! Tough gal!"

"Yup! That's me!"

As Marianne turned to get another water leaf, Bog saw his chance to nail her in her bum. He lobbed the water leaf over and it partly hit her bum and glanced off her lower wing. This unbalanced Marianne a bit.

"Oh! That was close," she said as she smiled and then dove down to collect another water leaf.

"Oh, that still counts, my dear."

Marianne gritted her teeth as she looked to Bog. Bog liked what he was seeing, she looked really good. He knew that she was her own distraction and it would be difficult to win at this game with her flying around in a bikini. As she collected her leaf, she began to sing.

 _ **(Hit Me With Your Best Shot – Pat Benatar)**_

 _Well you're the real tough cookie  
With the long history  
Of being the best at what'cha do,_

 _So you wanna piece of me?  
That's OK,  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes,  
Lets get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away!_

(Bog's face lit up as he became airborne. He flew around Marianne trying to get her on her backside again, but she kept flipping her self around. She shouted to him, "Come On!" Bog took the second verse if the song).

You come on with a "come on"  
You don't fight fair  
But that's OK, see if I care

(Marianne smirked at his comment about not fighting fair. But apparently having her body nearly bare was working as it was distracting him. As they were 'play fighting' she found his eyes constantly looking at her legs and abdomen. She connected with her next throw and it slammed right into Bog's chest knocking him down. Marianne held up three fingers now. He continued to sing).

 _Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again_

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away!

(During a break in the song, the both of them dove down and collected another water leaf. In the air they were both adept at flying and the next shots by both failed to connect. They were closer to Bog's side of the water hole. Bog was first to get his water leaf as Marianne took the next verse).

Well, you're the real tough cookie  
With the long history  
Of being the best at what'cha do,

 _So you wanna piece of me?  
Before I put another notch  
In my long sword's case  
You better make sure  
You put me in my place_

Hit me with your best shot  
Come On, hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away

(Bog fired off his next shot and it just grazed passed Marianne's shoulder and partially hit her wing. "Damn! He said. "You are good!".

But Bog had a surprise up his sleeve as he dove down to collect another water leaf. Marianne lobbed her water leaf over to Bog, but he quickly shifted to one side and it cleanly missed him. He collected his water leaf and quickly flew towards Marianne. Marianne now had a worried look on her face as she was without ammunition. She finished off the song with a worried tone in her voice as she flew backwards with her arms hanging downward but slightly away from her body).

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away

(As Marianne backed up, she found herself too far away from her source of ammunition. As she was getting ready to dive, Bog lobbed his water leaf over and it connected with Marianne, hitting her square in the lower chest. The force partially knocked the wind out of her as she landed in the water as the song ended).

Bog's eyes flew open wide as he realized in the heat of the game that he threw the water leaf a bit too hard.

"Oh No!" Bog yelled out as he quickly flew over to Marianne. He picked her up out of the water and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard," Bog said as he scooped some water up and was ready to run it across her face.

Suddenly Marianne reached up and grabbed Bog by the neck hard and gritted her teeth.

"What the heck!" Bog exclaimed with a shocked look on his face, but then his shock dissolved to a smile as he was just happy that Marianne was fine and he continued. "Thank goodness you are fine."

Marianne made a fist with her other hand and said, "That hurt!"

"I said, I am sorry."

Bog looked down Marianne's extended arm that was holding his neck and he peered right into her angry eyes. She looked good, really good.

Marianne put a smirk on her face and then made it look like she was going to hit him. But instead, she patted him on the cheek and said, "I win!"

The both of them burst out laughing as Marianne let up on her grip and moved her hand slightly down and splayed her fingers across his chest.

Bog breathed a sigh of relief, "You had me there, I thought you were really going to hit me."

"Naw, I wouldn't do that unless you hurt me on purpose. I know it is just a game."

"I could never hurt you."

Marianne smiled and said, "I know, and it feels good to know you care. I saw how quickly you ran over to me."

"Of course, Marianne."

He looked at Marianne's hand and he reached up and gently took a hold of her arm.

"I like it when you get tough. You look great," Bog said as he ran his finger down Marianne's arm.

She closed her eyes and her touch on his chest became lighter. She sighed, "Oh, that feels so good."

"I know you are mostly bare skin right now and that must have stung badly," Bog said as he looked to her chest and it was slightly red from the impact of the water leaf. He moved his finger from her arm and started to run his finger around the affected area.

"No, it stung a little when you first hit me, but I was never really angry with you though. I just wanted to get a little playful with you," Marianne said with her eyes closed taking in the feeling of Bog's caressing. Her breathing started to get heavier as bog ran his finger around her chest.

"I like your reaction. I love that tough side of you. You are a warrior!" Bog said as he clenched his other fist. "This was a very fun evening indeed."

Marianne opened her eyes and said, "That's why I did it. I figured you would like it. I can't be always showing you my soft side, you know."

"Oh, most definitely. You are a strong woman and I admire that," Bog said. He sighed and then continued as he looked down her arm to her chest. "You are very beautiful too."

"Thank you," Marianne said. She could feel her face becoming flushed.

Bog raised his eyebrow and said, "That even makes you more beautiful."

"What? "

"What you are doing with your face, it's turning red."

"Oh, that. Well, you said I was beautiful and well, I like that," Marianne said, almost in a daze brought on by Bog's words and his caressing fingers on her chest.

Bog smiled as he lifted his finger up and raised her chin so he could get a better look at her face. She began to smile and the combination of her smile and flushed face made Bog sigh heavily. She looked extremely beautiful and once again he could feel those sensations start to take over his body. When they were play fighting, for some reason he was able to keep his feelings to himself, but now that they were getting close again, he found a very strong desire to get very close to Marianne and the tingling sensation he had earlier, returned.

"Let's call it night," Bog said.

Marianne nodded. They both took to wing and held each other's hand as they flew out of the water and grabbed a couple nearby leaves to dry themselves off. Bog found it difficult keeping his eyes off Marianne as he watched her dry off her body. After they were dry, Marianne draped her arms around Bog and placed her lips on his and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I had fun with you tonight," she said.

"As did I...with you. I mean I had fun with you as well," Bog said trying to get his sentence straight, which was hard to do as he found himself staring at Marianne's body again. He held her by the shoulders as he looked at her neckline. The tingling feeling was increasing. As he looked back up to her beautiful face, he asked, "Do you want to go to sleep now?"

Marianne nodded and answered seductively, "Yes, but I had such a great time today and I don't want it to end just yet."

Bog smiled as he began to rub his hands over Marianne's shoulders and he said, "Well, it doesn't have to end just yet.

Marianne giggled and said, "You certainly don't have trouble looking at me now."

"Forgive me, I find I can't take my eyes off of you."

"That's Ok. Look at me all you want," Marianne said as she started to blush again. She then continued. "As I said earlier, I don't want to sleep alone," She paused and continued.

"I find I am desiring your closeness, myself." Bog said.

"Good," Marianne gave a little nod of her head as she smiled. "Then it is settled, we sleep together tonight."

Bog smiled and then took Marianne's hand. They flew up to the balcony of Marianne's room and entered.

Bog sat down on Marianne's bed and she sat down on his lap draping her arms around his neck.

"I require a 'Goodnight Kiss', your highness!" Marianne said.

Bog drew his lips towards Marianne's as he wrapped his long fingers around her narrow waist. His lips met hers. The kiss started out soft and gentle at first, but quickly became deeper and harder. Bog loved the way her soft skin felt under his fingers. He found that the more they kissed and the more he ran his fingers around her body, the more he wanted her. He held on to her tightly and pulled her even closer to his chest.

"Hmmmmmmmm," Marianne moaned.

After several long moments of their lips locked together, they broke off the kiss and Bog looked deep into Marianne's eyes and said, "Whew! You are certainly heating things up in here."

"Uh, huh," Marianne said as she began to run her fingers down Bog's arms. While most of his external skeleton was hard, he did have many soft spots on his body, particularly the inside lengths of his arms. When she reached the soft spot on the inside of his elbows, Bog closed his eyes and began to breathe heavy.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes. I don't have many soft spots on me, but you certainly have found one."

"Indeed, I can see that," Marianne said in a seductive tone as she lightened her touch even more as her fingers ran over his inside elbow joint.

Bog moaned out loud and said, "You have amazing hands, Marianne."

"Hmmmmm, I love it how you say my name. Say it again," Marianne said as she closed her eyes.

"My dearest, Marianne," Bog said.

Marianne smiled as she ran her hands up Bog's arms and gave him a gentle push down towards the bed. Bog began to breath heavy as Marianne laid her full weight down on his body. He watched her beautiful face as she drew close to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Kiss me," Marianne said.

"With pleasure, my dear."

Bog complied and the two embraced tightly and and locked their lips together in a very passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Proud Mary

Strange Magic – ButterflyBlog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 3 – Proud Mary

It was a big day for those in the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest for yesterday, the final dock was built and the boat was going to be moved and placed into the river today. Since they were using a more traditional pin roller system to move the boat, it was going to take all day to complete the move. Thankfully there was a break in the weather and it was a nice cool, dry day. But even so it was still going to be an exhaustingly long trip to bring the boat over from the Fairy Kingdom. Marianne and Bog were on the beach within the last chamber of his castle.

Marianne was showing off the new outfit that she made to Bog. It was very similar to her old outfit. The main difference was that instead of having two brown shoulder straps, a single brown strap ran from one side of her chest around the back of her neck to the other side of her chest in a halter design. Over the brown strap there was a dark green collar which formed a high arch on the back of her neck and then flared out on each side of her chest and pointed downward. The V-neck formed by the strap and collar was also changed in that it was cut much lower than her old dress and it went straight through her sternum. A small criss cross tie across her bosom area kept the middle of the neckline from coming too far apart, but it looked like it could easily be undone. The lower part of the mini dress section had more of a maroon color than red as she used slightly darker leaves than her old dress. There was also more gold trim and highlighting throughout the outfit. Another difference was that the leaves were criss crossed rather than tiered. She also had a thin brown waist band that looked like a belt that matched the halter strap. It pulled her waist in a bit and accented the curves on her body. There was a gold scrolling design that ran around the front of the belt. She completed the look by reusing the same leggings and boots from her old dress. While very similar to her old outfit this new one was more attractive looking."

"Well? Do you like it? I partly designed it with you in mind," Marianne said as she pulled the skirt part down a bit to straighten herself out.

"It's beautiful, Marianne. It's even prettier than your last dress and I dare say...sexier." Bog said as he raised his eyebrows in approval.

"Awwww, thank you, I was hoping you would like it. I slightly darkened the colors a bit, but they are generally the same because I know how much you liked my last outfit. So I did change things up just a little." Marianne said. She paused a bit before continuing. "Now watch this!"

Marianne put her hands on her hips and she quickly turned around.

"Oh my!" Bog gasped at what he saw. Her entire upper back was exposed from her neck to just slightly below her wings.

Marianne giggled as she said, "What is it?"

"Your back is nearly all open," Bog said as he waved his hand towards her back.

"Uh huh. I thought you would like it."

Bog couldn't help but place his hands on Marianne's shoulders, her wings shuffled a bit when he did so. He said, "Yes I _do_ like it."

"You know, with my back open like this, it is perfect for a massage," she pointed out as she dipped her head down a bit and pulled her shoulders back, giving Bog a hint.

Bog got the message and started to massage her back.

"Ohhhh! Yes! You read my mind!" She called out. "Hmmmmmm."

Marianne just stood still and let Bog's strong fingers work their magic on her shoulder blades.

"Oohhh, that feels good," she said. "Keep that up and you are certainly going to get me aroused."

Bog continued to message her back. Marianne lowered her head more and more as he worked around the base of her neck.

"Ooooooh. That's so nice!" Marianne moaned. She paused for a moment to take in what Bog was doing, but then she continued, "By the way, I have also put in a few _extra_ little features on this outfit," Marianne said.

"Oh? How do you mean?"

"Well, for moments when we are alone and want to get close, I put in some points with...easier access," Marianne said as she slightly turned her head toward Bog and raised her eyebrow.

"Ahhh, I see."

"Uh huh, you certainly will see," Marianne said just as she let her head drop forward and she continued. "Right below the strap...the lower part of my neck."

Bog changed his finger position and started to massage that location.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh you have amazing hands," Marianne called out.

"Thank you. And you have a beautiful back."

Marianne giggled and said, "Thank you, my love."

After a few more moments Bog stopped and he brought his lips to the nape of Marianne's neck and gave her a soft gentle kiss there.

"Mmmmmmmm. You keep kissing me there, there will be consequences that I will not be held responsible for."

"Oh?" Bog questioned. "Is that some kind of a love threat?"

Marianne turned around and raised her eyebrow as she said, "You'll see for yourself what happens when you turn me on."

Bog put a huge smile his face and said, "Well with this outfit I think I will be the one to get turned on first."

Marianne burst out laughing as she put her arm around Bog's waist. Bog, in turn, put his arm around her shoulders. Bog was looking at her shoulders as he ran his fingers down her arm. The two walked over to the railing on the new dock by the beach and leaned up against it. Bog then took her hand in his, their fingers tightly intertwined.

"Don't you think we should help them out?" Bog said as he inched closer to Marianne on the railing. "I feel uneasy that your father didn't consult me on the best path to the river. I don't think he knows the Dark Forest that well, Marianne."

"No. Dad said he has it covered, he wants us to stay in the Dark Forest and meet them at the main dock at the edge of the forest when they arrive tonight.

Bog smirked and said, "He wants to surprise us, I presume."

"Yes. He's been keeping the boat a big secret from me too, so much so that no one would tell me where the boat was being kept."

Bog narrowed his eyes and replied, "He's up to something if he keeps it that tightly under wraps."

"Well, the other night, when I mentioned it, he suddenly got upset. A few choice words about Roland was mentioned. But in the end he admits he is happy with the way things worked out."

"He wanted a son-in-law that badly, huh?"

Marianne nodded. "Yes, but should you and I marry, he's going to get a son-in-law AND so much more."

"You mean _when_ we marry," Bog blurted out off the hip, but then he suddenly realized what he just said and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Marianne started to breathe heavier as she looked to Bog with a look of excitement on her face. She held one hand to her chest and asked, "Are you _that_ sure already?"

Bog turned around and leaned against the rail facing away from Marianne and put his hand on his forehead.

"Is everything alright, Bog? Please...Answer me!" Marianne insisted as she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to look around to his face.

Bog lowered his hand and then answered at Marianne's insistence, "Yes, Marianne. I am sure. If you haven't noticed already, I have become quite attached you. I am finding that my want to be with you is day by day turning into more than just a want. I am not going to screw this up. So yes, I want you for my wife before someone else asks you," Bog said with bit of a worried look in his eyes.

"Why did you put your hand on your forehead then? When you spoke the words you put your hand over your mouth like it was some mistake, like you are not ready, but spoke out of turn."

Bog sighed as he said, "I didn't want to mention marriage this early on. I don't want you to think I am rushing things or being pushy. I responded that way because I feared you might think I am rushing you into something you are not ready for. The last thing I want to do is scare you off."

Marianne's face softened and her breathing became more steady as she said, "You are not scaring me off as I feel the same way you do. Also, I am not going anywhere, Bog. Any proposal from another guy would be met with an immediate 'no.' I will only say yes to one man and I am looking at him right now."

Bog looked up to Marianne and had an astonished look on his face when he heard what she said. It was almost too good to be true. He then turned to her, threw his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"Oh, My!" Marianne said just as Bog brought his lips to hers.

This time it was Bog that drove the kiss deep. He went from holding Marianne to practically cradling her body in his arms, to finally lifting her off the ground and holding her. He held her firmly in his arms as he deepened the kiss.

"Mmmmmmm!" Marianne moaned aloud.

When they broke off the kiss, Marianne looked into Bog's eyes as she ran her finger over his eyebrows and she sighed almost singing, "You got me so crazy in love."

Bog nodded in agreement and said, "I am crazy in love with you."

Marianne giggled loudly as she nestled deeper into Bog's arms.

He was ready to put Marianne down when she said, "No, no, please don't put me down. I like it when you carry me."

"Alright."

"Bog, how can you be so sure already that you want me for your wife even though we haven't even made love yet? What if you make love to me and you don't like it?"

"It's not about making love. It is what I already know what is in your heart, whats in your mind with the way you think, and the way you kiss so wonderfully," Bog sighed, "That is enough for me, everything else would be icing on the cake."

"Oh my!" Marianne said as she brought her hand to her forehead and started to swoon.

Bog leaned up against the rail as he still cradled Marianne in his arms and he looked at her face and said, "You are also very beautiful."

Marianne slowly opened her eyes and with a loud sigh, she said, "Wow! You are so different, Bog. You are a woman's dream come true. With the other guys I dated, they all wanted to get in my skirt the first night out. Sex was the first thing on their minds. But, you aren't like that at all," Marianne paused and then continued. "I thought Roland was going to be the one and I eventually caved in to his pleas, even though I wasn't ready yet. I should have known as things just didn't feel right with him."

She shook her head in disgust before continuing on, her voice growing in anger as she continued. "It was all about him and he really didn't care about me. I can't believe I lost my virginity to that donkey-hole!"

Bog suddenly burst out laughing, but then quickly recomposed himself and explained, "Oh! I was laughing at your donkey-hole comment, not at your situation with other guys."

Marianne giggled as she said, "I know."

"So you feel this time around, things are right?" Bog asked.

"Oh yeah, it's totally different. I can feel it and see it in your eyes," Marianne said. "You look at me different than other guys. Sometimes you have an entranced look when you lay your eyes on me. I like it when you look at me that way. It gives me a such a good feeling inside."

"I have noticed that too when you look at me. I never thought a woman would look at me the way you do...without a love potion that is," Bog said and then laughed.

Marianne smiled and giggled a little bit.

Bog then continued, and his voice started to waver. "Yet I know when I look in your face, the look you give me... I can see it in those beautiful golden brown eyes of yours. Oh, those eyes of yours..."

Bog closed his eyes as he sighed. The feelings were welling up inside of him. He gently put Marianne down and he turned away.

Marianne moved around to face Bog.

"No please, Marianne," Bog said as he once again turned away.

"Bog, let me see your face. It is OK if you show your emotions to me. You can trust me with them. I will not hurt you."

Bog kept his emotions in check and slowly turned back around.

"I know you won't. You're a good woman, Marianne and I will always respect you."

"You're a gentleman, Bog. That's what I want. That is what I always wanted. I want a gentleman that loves me for me. I want a gentleman could sweep me off my feet.

"Well, I just did that moments ago, literally."

Marianne burst out laughing and then said, "Yeah, you did and it was wonderful."

A huge smile appeared on Bog's face as he said, "Thank you, my dear. It is very nice to hear you say that." He paused for a bit. "For the record though, I know we have not become intimate yet, but I believe I am going to very much enjoy making love to you."

"Oh you are _that_ sure, huh," Marianne said with a slight smirk.

"I have heard it is wonderful when a man and woman come together," Bog said.

"It is, with the right man. I have been with wrong man and I enjoyed it, I think with you it is going to be spectacular and I can't wait for the day we come together," Marianne said seductively.

Bogs eyes grew wide at what Marianne said and then he replied, "I look forward to that too, but again, I don't want to push you into anything you are not ready for."

"Oh, there you go again," Marianne said as she looked deep into his eyes. "Oh, so considerate. Oh, ,,, so respectful. Hmmmmmm..."

Marianne started to swoon again and Bog reached towards her and held her by her arms to steady her. She reached out and took a hold of his arms. Bog smiled as Marianne began to rub the inside of his arms. Bog closed his eyes as he took the feeling in.

Marianne said, "You have amazing arms. Right when we had that first fight, that night, I admired these arms. I liked the way they look, the way they handled that heavy staff of yours. You twirl it like it it was a light wooden twig. Later when the walks came crumbling down, I wasn't sure we were going to make it, I couldn't believe it when saw these arms hold up the castle. They are so strong, yet, they feel so gentle around my body when you held me moments ago. I love your arms."

"Thank you, I didn't know you liked my arms that much."

Bog put his hands on Marianne's shoulders and she moved a bit forward and stumbled a bit, but Bog just firmed up his grip on her shoulders and she didn't fall. He then continued to rub his hands up and down her arms.

She giggled as she said, "I've noticed that you really like my arms and shoulders. It is encouraging me to make them look good for you." Marianne then looked up to Bog's eyes and continued, "Those eyes are the nicest shade of blue I have ever seen in a pair of eyes. They are so vivid in color. So, I am not the only one with beautiful eyes here."

"Thank you again, Marianne. You're very kind and it makes me feel good when you say things like that."

Bog smiled and moved forward to kiss Marianne, but then he stumbled himself.

Marianne outstretched her arms and held Bog by his upper arms. She giggled as she said, "I think if we keep going like this it will not be long before one of us..."

"Swoons," they both said together at the same time.

"That's another thing at how I feel this is right," Bog said. "We finish our sentences and say things at the same time."

"GMTA," they both said together again.

They both laughed.

"Soooo, this feels a bit strange as we have only been with each other for a about a month now and we both know we want to marry each other," Marianne said.

"I don't know. It is just something I know I want to do. But we can still take our time and not rush things, of course."

"Oh, yes, of course," Marianne agreed.

"Also, I can still make the proposal a surprise. You will not know when that is coming."

Marianne smiled and said, "Yes, absolutely."

Bog held Marianne close to his body and the two of them walked out the castle and into the Dark Forest. They continued to chat about recent events in regards to the construction of Bog's new home, as well as the arrival of the boat, for what seemed like a good part of the afternoon.

"It is still going to be a while before they arrive. Do you want to go for a flight?" Bog asked.

"Yes! I thought you would never ask," Marianne said with a huge smile on her face.

The two took to flying around the Dark Forest. It was still daytime so there were many places where the rays of the sun penetrated the forest. When they were flying up a tree trunk Bog caught sight of a bush that had blossoms of the same type of blue flower that he gave Marianne the night they first met. She landed on a branch of the tree while he flew down to the bush and clipped off a flower and returned to her.

"This is to replace the one that was lost that night," Bog said as he placed the flower in her hair.

Suddenly Marianne's eyes started to glisten over as the gentleman in Bog shown through once again as he offered her the flower.

"Thank you, my love." Marianne said with her voice shaking. "I very much missed the first one you gave me."

"Are you alright?" Bog asked as he noticed Marianne's glazed over eyes.

"Yes. I am just touched that you remembered."

"Of course, there will be many more I will be putting in your hair, my dear." Bog said.

Bog was about to fly away when Marianne flew in front put her hand out and stopped him. She said, "Wait! I want to know what in blazes happened to you that you shut this wonderful gentleman in you out and just showed everyone your evil side?"

"Well, after the 'Love Potion Incident', I became very reclusive and didn't want to have anything to do with love. For me, I found that love...

'...hurts badly." Marianne finished his sentence.

Bog smiled at Marianne and continued, "Yes, precisely. So it was like I said that night with you, I didn't trust anyone and I put up my guard, my facade, my evil persona, so I wouldn't be hurt again."

"So you avoided showing what's in your heart by instilling fear in those around you." Marianne said.

Bog nodded, "Yeah, a bit extreme, I know, but yoy pretty much nailed it. It was how I protected myself from being hurt again. It was my wall that I hid my feelings behind. I figured if my feelings stayed there, I wouldn't be hurt again."

Marianne nodded her head in understanding and said, "But something happened that night when we met."

"Yes, that is correct. It started with your sister. While she was under the spell of the potion, she just said nice things to me and made me that boutonnière. For a moment, I let my facade down as I looked into her smitten eyes. Moments before she gave me the boutonnière, I said something terrible to her, I told her I would tear off her wings if she didn't stop singing. But the look she gave me, those eyes, the feeling in her eyes. Something clicked and I suddenly realized I said a very horrible thing to her. I became ashamed of myself for saying it. I knew I couldn't harm her in any way. More so, I wanted to protect her."

"So that is why you were so attached to that boutonnière," Marianne said.

"Yes, because Dawn was nice to me. It has been a long time since anyone but my mother was nice to me. But, I was aware it was the effect of the potion, as I knew a beautiful butterfly fairy would never really fall in love with me."

"So what happened when you first met me?"

"Well that night at the Fairy dance, the first thing I took notice of is that you have a pretty impressive right hook," Bog said.

Marianne giggled and arched her shoulders forward as she said, "I found when you caught my fist when I tried to hit you again was rather impressive too."

Bog laughed and then said, "Later at the castle, when you came crashing through my window, at first I was trying to defend myself, but I quickly became amazed with your sword handling skills. You fight better than most men. Well, I guess from there you know the rest."

"Yes."

"When we both said together that we didn't want to trust anyone and our hands touched, for some reason, I felt I could trust you a little bit. So I...I let my guard down a little with you," Bog explained.

"I felt it then too, I think that _was_ the key moment. So then it was mostly I, who brought this wonderful gentleman back out to love once again?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, mostly. After my castle was destroyed I found that when I was with you, I couldn't hide and bury my feelings any longer. Of course my mother pushed me in the right direction there, otherwise I might have let you slip away. I still have to thank her for that."

"Wouldn't you have sought me out on your own?" Marianne asked.

Bog thought for a while and then, "Yes. I could feel it then that I wanted to be with you. I wouldn't have let you slip away."

"With your invite to the Dark Forest, I would have definitely come back for you too. I was devastated when I thought you were crushed under the castle when it collapsed. Already I could feel my attachment to you was strong. I cried my heart out for you."

"That part I didn't know. I didn't see it. But thank you for telling me," Bog said as his face softened. "I was frantic when the castle started to collapse. I had your sister in my arms, I saw Sugar Plum help my mom, but I couldn't find you. Only in the last minute you finally showed up at the entrance to the castle. You wouldn't believe the sigh of relief I let out knowing and seeing that you were fine."

"Awwww..." Marianne said as she held her hands together she then continued, "I was so elated when I turned around and you flew up from the dust of the fallen castle."

Bog started to stare into Marianne's eyes and she did the same. She paused for a moment before changing the subject and said, "Back home, everyone is talking about you. They see the changes in you and many can't even believe it is you. They say, 'The Mighty Bog King is a romantic gentleman?!' ...'unbelievable!'" Marianne said in a comical tone.

Bog laughed hard and then said, "Yeah, my reputation precedes me. I figured many are surprised at the changes. However, I am sure many of my goblins aren't very happy about it."

"Not really. I think most are fine with it, in fact I saw how many were egging me on to approach you to tell you how I felt that day."

"Yes, I am amazed at that too. But funny you mention that as many of my goblins couldn't stand Dawn. Brutus even threatened to eat her. But they constantly tell me how much they like you."

"Really?" Marianne said in a shocked tone, obviously in reference to what Bog said about Brutus.

"Yes. Even Brutus likes you. He said to me once, 'Sire, Marianne is a good woman, feisty and strong, I like her.'"

"Really?! Brutus said that?"

"Yeah. He likes your singing too," Bog said, but then changed his voice to sound more like Brutus. 'Very strong rocker voice, Brutus likes!'"

Both Marianne and Bog laughed for a while and when the laughter subsided, there was a bit of a silence between them before Marianne said, "Now that I look back and think at how we have fallen in love with each other, it has me thinking about the strange magic behind love and how it works in such mysterious ways."

"Yes. On the outside, we might appear to everyone as a very odd couple, but on the inside, I feel you are the best woman I could spend the rest of my life with."

"I am not one to believe in such a thing as a soul mate. But, Bog, you sure as heck come as close to one for me, more than any other man I have met."

Both Marianne and Bog stared into each other's eyes for a long while.

"Bog, something else is happening too. In my eyes, I find you are growing more and more attractive the more I am with you. I can't explain that either."

Bog said, "While I have always thought you to be beautiful, I have also noticed that the more I am getting to know you, I am finding you getting more and more attractive and more and more beautiful with each passing day."

Marianne turned her head to the side and said, "Oh, Bog."

Bog noticed that as she turned her face away, her cheeks were turning noticeably red. He took her gently by the arm and her face turned fully to his. Her cheeks were an amazing full red color. He smiled as his eyes shifted to hers. He was immediately lost in her golden brown eyes.

"Those eyes. Your face. Dang You're beautiful."

"Hmmm, Bog, Thank you." Marianne said.

She cupped her hands and held Bogs face in her hands as she drew nearer and nearer to him. They embraced gave each other a short kiss, as they both slowly fell off the branch together as they dove down towards the ground. When they were within inches of the ground, they spread their wings and pulled up. As they leveled off, they once again sought out each others hands, but this time they ended up holding each other high up on each other's forearms.

Bog brought Marianne to a darkened area of the forest and when they entered a cave like opening, inside were more of those vine like plants with the crystals that made music.

"Oh! I love playing these!" Marianne said as she landed.

Marianne started to play around touching the crystals here and there for a while. She then looked to Bog and said, "I like it when you do special things for me. I like it when you show me around the Dark Forest. I just never knew that it could be so beautiful in here. I actually prefer it to my own kingdom."

Bog smiled and said, "It's a new world to you. Like myself, there is more to this forest than meets the eye."

Marianne put a smirk on her face and she reached up and started to play the crystals. Depending how how she played them, she got a bunch different sounds out of them. Soon she started to to break into a specific pattern with a specific sound. The pattern seemed familiar to Bog.

Marianne said, "Since we are alone, I hope you don't mind if I sing something...cute?"

Bog scrunched his face.

"Please? I think you will like the words to this one," Marianne said.

"Alright, but just don't let the guys know, I will never hear the end of it."

"Deal! You're secret is safe with me," Marianne said smiling.

"Well, I think I am going to help along with this one," Bog said as he positioned his staff as if it were a guitar.

As Marianne started the intro, Bog strummed a heavy sounding chord out on his staff appropriately. Marianne's face lit up as she said, "Oh, Like that!"

Bog smiled and said, "I thought you would."

Marianne continued with the intro and then suddenly the entire cave lit up and music filled the cavern.

Bog looked up with narrow eyes and said, "That's new! How did you do that?"

Marianne shrugged her shoulders and then cleared her throat. As she continued to tap the crystals, her eyes met Bog's and she began to sing:

 **(Then Came You - Dionne Warwick & The Spinners)**

(Marianne on lead, Bog in parenthesis)

 _Ever since I meet ya, seems I can't forget ya.  
The thought of you keeps running through,  
the back of my mind._

[Marianne walked over to Bog as he was still strumming out the guitar riff on his staff. She put her hands on his shoulders and rocked her shoulders side to side as she continued to sing.]

Everytime I'm near ya.  
I get that urge to feel ya.  
Just touching you and loving you, makes everything right.

(tell me how you feel baby)

[As she sang the chorus. Marianne then took Bog's staff and held it upright as she seductively brought her right leg up up the staff. She then twirled around the staff and moved closer to Bog. While supporting herself on the staff she ran her bent leg up Bog's side and then extended her leg completely out going past his shoulder. Bog held her waist for support. She then swung her leg out, causing herself to spin around the staff, when she stopped, she tossed the staff aside.]

I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you.  
I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you. You!

[Bog took Marianne's hand and then moved behind her. He held her waist with his free arm. The two swayed side to side to the beat a couple of times before Bog spun her around and when she faced him, he had her in a ballroom dance hold. Marianne's face lit up as she was impressed with his move. He then started to dance with her, leading her around the forest floor. Marianne continued with the next verse.]

 _Now that I have found ya. How did I live without you?  
(I don't know baby)_

It's plain to see, you're all I need, to satisfy me.  
I'm so darn proud of you. I want to sing about ya.  
(sing it, sing it, sing it baby)

You're all I know, You made love grow, by touching my hand.

 _Oh! I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you.  
I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you.  
Hey, then came you._

 _[Break]  
_

[Marianne and Bog continue to dance during the song break, Bog twirled Marianne in both directions a couple times and then he brought her into a backward dip. He then pulled her up back into their dance hold and they continued to dance twisting their hips as they moved.]

 _Oh-Oh! I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you.  
I've never knew love before, then came you, you. then came you!_

[Bog brings Marianne into a lift which ends in her wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He supported her back. She looked deep into his eyes and continued to sing.]

 _Oh-Oh I've never knew love before,_

 _(Hey, tell me all about it)_

 _then came you, Hey! Then came you._

 _(You! You!)  
_

 _I've never knew love before, Hey! Then came you._

 _(with your loving touch)._

 _Then came you! Hey! Hey!_

[Bog lowered Marianne and as he did so, he flipped her around so she was facing forward. He then took a hold of Marianne's forearms. He then said, "Hold on". Marianne did the same. Bog then started to spin themselves around, slowly first, but then getting faster. He slowly started to lean outward a bit with Marianne. Her face lit up as the entire forest spun passed them.]

You know that I never knew love before,

 _(I've got to hand it to you baby),_

 _Then came you, then came you._

 _(You got the power of love, got the power of love baby)_

[By now their arms were fully outstretched and they were spinning very fast. Marianne giggled through some of the lyrics as everything was spinning around her really fast.]

 _I've never knew love before,_

 _(Ah Baby)_

 _Then came you,_

 _(I gotta tell you, gotta getcha lovin' I got to get it)_

 _Then came you!_

 _(Hey! Hey! Yeah!)_

[Marianne and Bog were spinning so fast at this point Marianne closed her eyes every so often, but she was smiling as a little girl would on an fairground ride.]

 _Oh-Oh! I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you._

 _(Ah, Baby. I got to have it baby)_

 _I've never knew love before,_

 _(I'm a contented man!)_

 _Then came you_

 _(Sweeter! Sweeter! Sweeter! Sweeter! Sweeter!)_

 _Then came you! You!_

As the two slowed down and stopped they both were a bit disoriented. Bog held his hands out and said, "Whoa! I am not used to that."

He staggered over to a protruding root from a tree and sat down.

Marianne laughed as she watched Bog stagger. She followed and found herself staggering and stumbling a bit too, but she didn't seem to be as phased by the spinning as Bog was.

Bog shook his head to orient himself and when he focused on Marianne, he said, "I hope I didn't spin you too fast, my dear."

Marianne was breathing a bit hard as she was a bit out of breath from twirling. She said, "Are you kidding me? That was so much fun! No one danced with me like that before. You are a fantastic dance partner, my love. Your interaction is so great. Oh! We have to do that something like this again in the future."

"Thank you, I wanted you to have fun and of course we will dance like this more. I admit that I liked that song. I liked the way you were singing to me. "

Marianne threw her hands around Bog and exclaimed loudly, "Of course I was singing to you. Oh! You're amazing! This whole forest is amazing! Thank you for singing with me. That was so sweet of you."

"You're welcome, it was more like a vocal backup rather than singing. I was kind of just answering you as you were singing, but your words, they just got to me and I got into the song, especially at the end.

"You were fantastic and I loved it." Marianne said as she leaned her body up against Bog's and continued, "Oh! And thank you for the guitar backup in the beginning, it sure gave the song a nice edge to it."

"You're very welcome. I figured you would like it."

"I _loved_ it. The whole thing was wonderful! Oh, you have no idea how happy you just made me."

"Yes, I can see how happy you are. Seeing you happy makes me happy."

"Oh, you are too much! Come here you!"

Marianne leaned over and gave Bog several repeated small kisses as she nestled closer to his body. The small kisses started to become longer and deeper with each one. After the last kiss, she nestled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had a large smile on her face. Bog ran his hands up and down her arms and shoulders.

After a few moments she looked up and into his eyes and he did the same with her.

"I want to just get lost in your eyes for a moment," Marianne said still smiling brightly.

"I am already lost in your beautiful brown eyes," Bog said softly.

They both kept staring into each others eyes until they eventually drifted off to sleep.

 _Later that night:_

It was well past nightfall, Marianne and Bog were waiting by the main dock at the bend in the river near the edge of the Dark Forest. Bog was leaning against the arm rail of the dock with his arms across his chest as Marianne was pacing back and forth.

"They were supposed to be here at sunset!" Marianne exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Somethings wrong. It's been too long. I am going to go ahead and see," Bog said.

"No! Father specifically said that this is a surprise. If there was trouble I am sure that they would have sent someone."

"I'm sorry, but I am going to go anyway," Bog said.

"Alright, but I am not staying here alone, I am going with you," Marianne said.

Bogs face lit up as he held out his hand and said, "Of course."

Marianne smiled and took his hand.

As Marianne and Bog took to wing, they were only moments in the air when they could see that a butterfly fairy was flying towards them. Marianne immediately recognized that it was her sister, Dawn.

As they approached her, Marianne asked, "Dawn! Is everything alright?"

Dawn was slightly out of breath when she said, "No, come quick! There is a problem with the boat, it slid into a divot and we can't get it out. We need another pair of strong arms and fast. We need Bog...I know how strong he is."

"Well, sis, but I am not staying behind and I am no weakling either. Four hands are better than two."

Dawn nodded in agreement and all three started to fly off in the direction of the border. When they cleared the Dark Forest they already caught sight of the boat. Lizzie and Chipper were out in front pulling on a set of heavy ropes that were attached to the boat. The boat was completely covered with a canvas like material so none of the details could plainly be seen. Marianne envisioned the boat to be something like a transport or shuttle, but this was clearly something much larger and it appeared to have more than one level. The boat was strapped to a platform of many logs that were lashed together. Under the platform were long wooden rollers in which as the boat rolled forward on the platform, the rollers exiting the back of the platform would be moved to the front to keep the boat rolling along. However, as of now, it appeared the aft end of the platform had drifted into a divot and the platform was stuck on an an angle. Lizzie and Chipper were pulling from the front, Sunny was sitting on top of Lizzie directing her movements. Brutus and a couple of the other larger Goblins were pushing the back of the platform of the boat while many of the Fairy King's soldier's were attempting to put the shifted rollers back into place. And herein was the problem, the back end of the rollers needed to be lifted a good amount to pitch the front correctly enough for Lizzie and Chipper to put the boat back on the path. Pare along with many of the larger elves pulled on another set of ropes to keep the boat from sliding into the Divot further.

"Oh no! It slid in further from when I left!" Dawn cried out.

"Oh My goodness!" Marianne called out. "That boat is huge!"

"I agree. I wasn't expecting something that large myself," Bog said.

Just then Marianne caught her father, of whom was nearly under the platform pushing up on it with all his might along with a couple of the larger goblins.

"Daddy! Get out from under there! What if it slides down further?" Marianne shouted.

"Marianne! I only sent for Bog," The Fairy King said grunting as he pushed up on the platform.

"What? I stay behind and then hear later on you been hurt! No way, Dad. I'm helping too," Marianne said as she turned to Bog and said, "They can't hold this up much longer. Please help my dad."

Bog quickly accessed the situation, flew back to Marianne and said, "Marianne this is all wrong, it isn't going to work this way."

Bog flew up to Benny of whom was holding the main ropes that were tied to Lizzie and Chipper. Bog gave him new instructions. Benny then held the rope fast that Chipper was attached to a nearby bush. This temporarily shifted the weight more to Lizzie and her feet started to slip. The boat shifted a bit, but then Lizzie got her footing.

"DADDY!" Both Marianne and Dawn called out.

Just then the Fairy King flew up out of the divot, "It's Ok, my daughters, I am fine, but that was close."

Marianne and Dawn both flew to their father's side and put their arms around him.

Bog then had another heavy rope tied to the back of the boat platform and had it slung over a heavy bush branch that was next to the boat. This would allow chipper to pull the boat upwards and sideways out of the divot. Bog then instructed Brutus and the goblins to push up on the furthest roller to help even the load so Chipper could pull the boat. Since they could fly, Bog instructed the fairy soldiers on the other collapsed rollers to help pull them up into place. Bog then had two of the soldiers and the Fairy King go to the rear of the boat to assist in pushing while he himself one other fairy soldier got on the second to last roller. Then Bog gave the order.

"Everyone now, pull!"

The platform made a groaning sound and at first the boat refused to move forward, but then there was a large snapping sound and the boat did move forward a bit, but then it got stuck again.

Bog took a look under the platform and noticed that a roller far ahead of them got caught and it snapped.

"So that is what was holding us up, a broken roller," Bog shouted, "We lost one of the rollers! ...Brutus!"

"Yes, Sire!"

"You're the strongest guy here, can you pick up a roller by yourself?"

"I can try."

Bog had The Fairy King go and help steady the boat by temporarily taking Brutus' place with the other goblins. The Fairy King was beginning to sweat.

Brutus managed to drag a roller by himself over to the spot where the one had snapped. He cleared the broken roller out easily, but he he had trouble lifting the new one in its place as it was very heavy. As he tried to lift the roller, he could feel that the roller suddenly became a bit lighter and he was able to wedge it up into place. As he turned he saw that Marianne was holding up the other end of the roller clearly straining under the weight. Her legs and arms were shaking.

"Marianne, no! It is too heavy for you, I don't want you to get hurt!" The Fairy King called out.

"I am not going to stand by and watch those that I care about get hurt. I'm helping out!" Marianne exclaimed. "Brutus has most of the weight, I just wanted to give him that extra push."

"Wow! You sure are strong, Princess Marianne! I got it now, Thank you." Brutus said smiling.

Once the roller was in place, Bog shifted everyone back to their original places. He looked to Marianne and said, "That was pretty impressive."

"Thank you," Marianne said as she tried to catch her breath. She flew over to the side. "Those rollers sure are heavy."

"Yes they are. I am with your father on this one. I don't want you to get hurt, Marianne" Bog said.

"I'm good. Remember, I am a..."

"Tough girl", they said together and then they both laughed.

Bog smiled as he got into position on his roller and then gave the order.

"Everyone! Pull!"

As everyone pushed, pulled or lifted once more, the platform once again made a groaning sound.

"Uhhhhhhggghhh!" Bog grunted aloud. There were many grunts and growls as everyone heaved with all their might.

The platform slowly creeped forward. Bog continued until another roller was fully out of the divot.

"Stop! Bog called out. Hold your position and take a breather," Bog said breathing hard. "We're almost there. If we just had one more strong person."

Suddenly Marianne flew in between Bog and the Soldier and took a place on the roller.

"Marianne, are you for real? I meant strong like Brutus," Bog said.

"Please, Bog, let me do this. I can't stand just standing by helplessly on the side. I'm strong too and I want to help," Marianne said.

Bod hesitated at first, but then said, "Alright, just don't over do it. Your father will kill me if you get hurt."

Marianne smiled as her face started to flush and she said, "I'll try not to, but I am still going to give it my all."

Dawn flew on top of Lizzie and was wringing her hands nervously as she looked on with Sunny.

Marianne got into place in between Bog and the soldier. She outstretching her arms and placed her hands on the roller. The soldier next to her said, "Your highness, are you sure you are up to this?"

"Alex is it?" Marianne asked."

"Yes, thats my name, princess."

"There is quite a bit more to me than meets the eye. I am going to try my best," Marianne said.

Bog smiled as his lover got into position. He then gave the order:

"Alright then, Everyone now! Pull!"

Again, the platform made a groaning sound.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Everyone called out.

"Urrrrrrrrghhhhhhaaaa," Marianne called out loudly. "C'mon arms! Don't fail me!"

As looked over to Marianne his eyes grew wide as he saw how Marianne's triceps and shoulders were flexed as she pushed herself into the roller. While he had seen her muscle movements under her skin before, this was the first time he really saw how pronounced they were. She certainly was giving it her all. He smiled as he admired her athletic build. A feeling came over him as he suddenly had an urge to run his hands over her body, to run his fingers over her flexed arms, but he then shook the feeling off as he knew he had to keep his head on the task at hand. Seeing how good his woman looked gave Bog an extra boost of energy as he laid heavily into the roller himself and pushed with all his might. The platform lurched forward. He then looked up to find Marianne looking over to him raising her eyebrow. This motivated him even more.

Then he barked out the order:

"PULL! NOW!"

Again the platform lurched forward. Bog noticed that the rollers moved up and the ground moved further away due to the shape of the divot, but because he was tall he still had a good hold on the roller. However, Marianne lost her footing.

"I can't push the roller anymore, it is too far up now and I am too short," Marianne said.

"Marianne, you have done enough," Bog said.

"No, Bog, I am just getting started!" Marianne exclaimed.

Marianne then got an idea and she flew up and began to hold the roller in a way to turn it from underneath twisting it as she beat her wings pulling upwards.

"Marianne!"

"Just give the order, Bog! I am fine! Trust me!" Marianne yelled out with a strained tone in her voice.

"Alright."

When Bog gave the order again, everyone pushed and pulled as before. Bog noticed as he was trying to rotate the roller that he could feel Marianne's pulling on the roller and the roller jerked up as she pumped her wings. He saw that Marianne might have a good idea given that the butterfly fairies clearly had VERY large wings that could move a lot of air beneath them. Bog changed his plan and put all the flying fairies on the rollers and instructed them to hold the rollers as Marianne was doing and as they beat their wings to pull up and twist forward on the rollers. Once everyone was in place he once again gave the order to pull.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Marianne and Bog shouted out together.

There were other loud grunts from the others as well. Once again the platform lurched forward.

Bog started to time his pushing with that of Marianne's wings and the roller began to turn.

Bog then gave another order:

"All flyers time your wings to Marianne. Everyone's wings go up together and down together."

Once more he gave the order:

"NOW! PULL!"

Everyone grunted and groaned as they either pushed or pulled where they were positioned. Marianne, and the soldiers beat down with their wings as hard as they could and in time with each other.

Bog glanced over to Marianne and noticed that compared to the other male fairies, Marianne's wings were considerably larger. The force of wind they created was incredible. The gusts of wind that her wings were producing were helping to cool him off as well. He was amazed at how powerful her wings were.

"Amazing woman," Bog said but perhaps a bit too loud.

"What did you say?" Marianne called out in a strained voice.

Bog then thought to himself, 'perhaps I should tell her.'

"I said, Amazing woman!"

Marianne smiled at Bog, but the look on her face changed to anger and then she was the one to yell out the next order.

"Everyone UP and forward. NOW! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhghhhh!" Marianne yelled.

While everyone grunted as they pushed, pulled or lifted, Marianne's shout was so loud it practically created an echo. As the fairies all pumped their wings together the up and down motion allowed Chipper to take up the slack in the rope on the upward movement and the boat slowly began to level out.

Marianne's fingernails dug into the wood of the roller, and Bog did the same. He pushed on his legs with all his might. The roller turned further.

"More! More! More!" He called out. "We are doing it!"

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Marianne grunted loudly as she pulled down on her wings with all her might while attempting to turn the rollers. Bog noticed that her shoulders seemed more rounded and the indentation in her upper arm was much more pronounced as she continued to pull up on the roller. The wind created from all the butterfly fairies pumping their wings together was like a small hurricane. Even though Marianne had help from the one soldier, Bog was amazed at the amount of up and down movement they had on their roller. He could feel the force of Marianne's efforts. There was no doubt that she certainly was making a difference.

Suddenly there was another loud crack and the boat lurched forward and up. It was finally free and it finally leveled off with the help of Chipper pulling it up. It then just glided forward under Lizzie's power as it started to clear the divot. The back roller dropped out from under the platform and fell into the Divot as the soldiers, Fairy King, and goblins in the back let go.

"Whew! That was close again!" The Fairy King exclaimed as he used all his might to fly out of the divot on his own power.

"Stop!" Bog called out. "With the exception of his majesty, those that were pushing in back now put the back roller in front! Benny, hold the boat fast and return Chipper to the front to assist Lizzie. Once the boat is held fast, we are taking a short break."

Brutus, and the other larger goblins sprang into action along with the soldiers and now moved to turn the rollers that were on the ground closer to the front of the boat. The larger goblins and soldiers moved the rollers to the front of the platform. The roller that Marianne and Bog were on was now at the end of the platform and well off the ground now towards the back of the boat and he flew up and straddled the roller, huffing and puffing for air, trying to catch his breath. Marianne flew up and then also straddled the roller facing Bog. She too was panting breathing through her mouth. Bog looked to her and watched her body expand and contract with each breath she tool. Alex just flew off to the side and collapsed in the grass. Dawn flew over and landed on the roller behind her sister. She rested her head on her sister's shoulder. For a while no one said anything as they were all trying to catch their breath.

Bog noticed that Marianne was noticeably perspiring from her forehead, neck and chest. She leaned forward and rested her hand on her knees, with her elbows slightly turned out. She coughed a couple of times and then make a hocking sound as if she was clearing her throat. She then turned her head, curled her tongue as she opened her mouth and spit over her left shoulder.

Bog's eyes flew open wide as Marianne's action was clearly unexpected. But then he couldn't help but smile.

""Ewwwwww!"" Dawn shouted in disgust as she lifted her head. "Marianne, I saw that!"

Suddenly Marianne came too and said, "Oh my! Oh! I know, that was totally no ladylike of me and uncalled for. I am so sorry you had to see that, Bog."

Bog ended up bursting out laughing as he wore a grin from ear to ear.

"Wait...you are not grossed out by that?"

"No...not all. I have seen worse. Besides, it isn't everyday you get to see a princess hock a loogie." Bog said.

"Uhhhhh! It grossed _me_ out!" Dawn said

"I told you I'm different," Marianne said.

"Yes, and I...l...love you because you're different."

While Bog was comfortable telling Marianne that he loved her when they were alone, it was still hard to for him to say so around others, especially the goblins and he once again stuttered when it came to saying 'I love you'.

Suddenly below there were a bunch of awww's emanating from those below. However the Fairy King just stood below with his arms across his chest as he was shaking his head at Marianne.

"Sorry, Daddy," Marianne said.

Bog inched up on the roller close as he could to Marianne and then he held her arms.

"You helped greatly. You're right, I...we needed your strong wings and arms," he said.

Dawn then rested her head on Marianne's shoulder and said, "You did great, sis! That _was_ a good idea to use your wings."

"Well, as the ground fell away, it was the first thing I thought of. Out of any part of my body, I know my wings are the strongest."

Just then the Fairy King waved his hand to Bog and said, "Ok, the rollers are in position we can move on."

"Looks like you are in the home stretch now," Dawn said to Marianne. "I have my fingers crossed for you."

"Thank you, sis." Marianne said.

Dawn flew off the log and Alex returned with another soldier.

"I think between Bog and us we can finish this. You can relax now, your highness," Alex said.

"Yes, Marianne, relax now," Bog said. "You have done more than enough."

Marianne shook her head, "No way, I started this with you and I want to see it through with you."

Just then the Fairy King came over and looked up and said, "Marianne, enough is enough, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Daddy, please. I can do this."

The Fairy King shook his head and he said, "Oh, Alright. You are just as stubborn as your mother." He then turned to Bog and said, Please keep an eye on my daughter, I don't want ther to get hurt."

Bog nodded to the king and then he turned to Marianne and said, "Well you heard him, you can help but ease up now."

"Fair enough," Marianne said with a smile on her face.

Bog then raised his voice so everyone on the roller would hear, "Alight now, we are on the back. As soon as you see the roller move away from the platform, let go immediately. Do not attempt to hold onto the roller, let it drop into the divot. We can retrieve it afterwards."

"Yes, your highness," Marianne said.

"Marianne, you know you don't have to address me that way," Bog said.

"I know, but I wanted to."

Bog smiled and then nodded for everyone to get into position.

"Alright! Everyone ready! Pull!"

Once again everyone pulled up and forward beating their wings hard. Turning the rollers was a bit easier this time as the boat was nearly out of the divot and level with only two of the rollers hanging over the edge. Also with Chipper assisting Lizzie the boat cleared the edge of the divot and was once again moving forward.

"Okay guys, it's going to fall away," Alex said as she had the clearest sight to the other end of the roller.

"Everyone let go!" Bog instructed.

Just as they did so, the roller fell down into the divot. The four of them then flew to the side and sat down for a while in the tall grass and looked along as the boat moved clear away from the divot. From there the Fairy King took over and resumed operations as before. Once they were underway, he then came over to Bog and Marianne. He held out his arms and put one around Marianne and the other around Bog.

He said, "I am so proud of you, both. Bog you have shown great leadership ability in a time of trouble and Marianne, not only have you shown me you are graceful and elegant, but you also show strength. You both very much impressed me very much today."

"Thank You, Dad" Marianne said as she hugged her father.

"Thank you, your highness." Bog said.

The Fairy King gave Bog a firm hand shake and a good solid pat on the back and said, "I am the one that should be Thanking you. While I thought I had everything under control things fell apart when we ran into an emergency situation. With my lack of appropriate action, someone could have gotten hurt today, or worse. I have to thank you for your fast thinking. Not only did everyone get through this fine, you saved the boat."

"With all due respect, your highness, the boat is secondary compared to someone's life."

"Yes, very much so, but I have put my own blood sweat and tears into this baby. Wait until you see her."

"I can see she's an enormous boat. Do we need something this big for the river?"

"No, but as I said, it was built already. Now, the boat was meant to be a surprise for you and Marianne. I didn't expect I would be needing help from you, but, now that you are here, I still could use your assistance."

"Sure, your highness, what is it that you need?"

"I would appreciate it if you and Marianne could scout out the front to make sure we don't run into any more obstacles. It is because it is dark that we didn't see the divot in time. Two extra pairs of eyes up front would certainly help."

Marianne and Bog nodded and they flew out in front of the group and were checking out the path. As they walked by, Marianne looked up to notice the silhouette of Dawn and Sunny as they were standing on top of the boat and kissing each other.

"Lovebirds," Bog said.

Marianne laughed and said, "You think we are any better?"

They both laughed as they each grabbed a lantern and a scythe to help clear the tall grass and move any debris out of the way that they would come across. They double checked the path to make sure they don't encounter another divot or obstruction in the path of the boat.

As Marianne walked towards Bog with the scythe, she started to swing it around and then twirl it in much the same manner that Bog twirled his staff. Bog's eyes widened.

Suddenly The Fairy King's Voice boomed out, "Marianne! Stop showing off before you or someone gets hurt."

Marianne jumped at her father's booming voice and the scythe slipped out of her hands and flew passed Bog.

Bog jumped back as he watched the scythe sail past him. It landed, blade first, into the ground with the handling sticking the ground a good distance in front of them.

"See what I mean?" Marianne's father shouted as he put his hand out.

"Daddy, I would have been fine if you didn't startle me. Anyway, it landed up there, where there isn't anybody."

"Now listen, my darling daughter, I don't want to see you doing that again," The King said.

"Yes, Dad, I'm sorry." She then turned to Bog and whispered, "Killjoy. Sometimes my dad likes to suck the fun out of everything."

They started to move forward again and Marianne and Bog walked side by side out in the front.

Bog said, "Well, he's right it can be dangerous. I am very surprised you did that in front of him."

"Well, he was also right in that I was showing off a bit, for you."

"You didn't have to do that, especially if you knew it would get you into trouble."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I like showing you I am...

"I know I know," Bog interrupted as he put his hands up. "A tough girl."

"Yeah."

They approached the scythe. Marianne pulled it out of the ground and swung it up and rested the handle on her shoulder.

"By the way where did you learn to do that with the scythe?"

"Your staff, I been practicing with it. It's nice and heavy, but balanced. So I noticed where the balance point was on the scythe. Once you know that, you can do all sort of tricks."

"You're good," Bog said with admiration in his eyes.

"Thank you," Marianne said. She paused for a bit and continued. "Your staff is also good for doing these."

Marianne swung the scythe around and held it in both hands and she curled the handle up to chest.

"Gives my arms a workout."

Bog's eyes fixated on her arms as he watched the small movements of her muscles beneath her skin of her upper arms. He swallowed hard as he said, "You look good doing that."

"Oh, do I?" Marianne said as she narrowed her eyes and gave Bog a seductive smile.

"Yes," Bog said.

Marianne moved closer to his ear and said, "Would you like me to take this scythe and pose with it for you?" She then lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "wearing nothing."

Bog's eyes flew open wide and he stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

Marianne was chuckling like a magpie.

The Fairy King was being carried by his soldiers and he was right behind Marianne and Bog. He noticed that Bog stumbled and he said, "Bog! Did you trip over a stone?"

"No, your highness. I just caught my toe, the path is fine, we can continue."

"Good, Good." The King exclaimed.

Marianne continued to laugh putting her hand over her mouth. Bog just smiled at her as he shook his head, but then he wiped the smile from his face as they neared the Dark Forest border.

Marianne stopped laughing and and asked, "What's the matter?"

Bog replied, "We are not going to make it through there at night...not with something this big."

"Tell Dad then," Marianne urged.

"I will," Bog said and then he flew back to the Fairy King.

"Yes, Bog, your highness. What is on your mind, my friend?" The Fairy King asked.

"Your majesty, I am thinking that maybe we should stop at the Dark Forest forest border, setup up camp there and continue on in the morning when we have sunlight. The Dark Forest is much darker than out here and there more obstacles in our path before we even reach the river."

"Quite so. I have no doubt in your judgment Bog, and I will heed your advice. We did come prepared to camp out just for that very reason. We would have arrived on time if it if wasn't for the set back earlier. But I am sure everyone is tired and it is a good idea to call it a night."

Bog nodded and said, "Well, your highness, sometimes even the best plans are fouled by the littlest of things."

The Fairy King smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He started to look around and yelled out, "Dawn!"

"Yes, Dad?" Dawn said as she flew up from behind and over to her father.

"Tell Benny back there that we are going to set up camp at the entrance to the Dark Forest, we don't want another incident to happen again. We are going to navigate the Dark Forest in the morning when we have sunlight."

"Will do, Dad!"

"Thank you, my darling!"

Bog then flew over to the Fairy King and said, "You're highness, I have been thinking that for yourself, your daughters and most that can fly, you don't have to stay out here all night. You can fly to my castle and can stay there for the night. I know the rooms are not finished yet, but it certainly would be a better shelter than staying out here."

"Thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I do want the boat to be well guarded."

"You do have Brutus and a few other of my large goblin friends for that. Nothing in its right mind would come near Brutus."

Brutus started to chortle as he said, "You got that right boss, I'm the scariest thing out here, next to you of course."

"Alright, I guess I can take you up on that. As it is, I don't want my girls out here all night either." The Fairy King said.

"Then it is settled."

The two Kings nodded at one another and then the Fairy King nodded for one of his soldiers. He instructed him to collect some supplies he would need for the night at Bog's castle.

Marianne took a hold of Bog's arm and they dropped back from the group and walked alongside the boat. She looked up at the enormous craft that created a huge shadow on the ground blocking the moonlight.

"Why? Why did he build it so big?" Marianne asked.

"Well, he did say that the boat would help in getting supplies to the castle, so I figured it had to be of some size to hold three wagon loads of supplies," Bog surmised.

"This is way too big to be a ferry or shuttle. It is something else. Look at how weird this hull is. There openings on the bottom here. It must be for some kind of propulsion as I do not see a propeller anywhere." Marianne said.

"Do you know much about boats?" Bog asked.

"Yes, a little bit," Marianne said. "Well, I know more than the average woman or guy for that matter. My dad is the natural captain in the family. He has a lakeboat which we take out on the lake in the summer time. When I was a little girl, Dad let me take the wheel and steer it around the lake. It felt good being in control of something big like that and I just stuck with it. So now whenever we go out on the lake, I do the driving."

"Wow, you sure ARE different. You become more and more interesting with every passing moment."

"Aww, Bog, now you are just being sweet to me."

Bog was about to say something, but the Fairy King pulled up alongside Bog and Marianne as his servants carried him in his chair.

"Tut Tut you two. No peeking! Remember she's a surprise, don't spoil it! Please Marianne? I noticed you trying to look up the hull."

"Yes, Daddy, I promise I will not peek," Marianne said in a disappointed tone.

"Good, my daughter. Good."

He continued to fly on forward as once again Marianne looked up at the large boat as it rolled along on it's platform. The soldiers and goblins had a rhythm down, taking the rollers from the back and carrying it to the front and placing it in front of the platform. They had to move a bit faster now since the one roller broke in the divot, but they still had enough to move the boat along albeit at a slightly slower pace. It wasn't long until they reached the border of the Dark Forest.

"Alright everyone, let's set up camp," The Fairy King called out.

Bog shouted to the group, "I will fly ahead with his majesty and get him set up at my place, I can return with more supplies to make your stay here easier."

The soldiers, elves and goblins nodded and cheered as Bog went around and made up a list for what those staying at the camp needed or desired.

 _Later on at Bog's castle:_

The accommodations were unusual particularly for the Fairy King as the only room that was completed was Marianne's. Marianne was busy gathering the supplies for the campers while Bog took The Fairy King to Marianne's room. The Fairy King took a good look at her room and he turned to Bog and in a stern voice said, "This is why Marianne didn't return the other night. I didn't know you made her, her own room here."

"Your, highness, I made the room out of convenience so Marianne doesn't have to fly back and forth everytime she sees me. My suite is next to this one and that is where I stay at night."

"You did a beautiful job on this room, it is much like her room at home. I actually like the colors better."

"Thank you, your highness. Yes, I planned it that way. The colors are different but she loves the room."

The Fairy King nodded as he said, "In addition to being a good gentleman, you are also very thoughtful and considerate. I like that."

Bog breathed a sigh of relief as it appeared the Fairy King accepted his daughter's private accommodations in the castle and perhaps he would allow her to stay more often.

"One thing though if I am sleeping in here, where is my daughter going to sleep tonight?"

"Marianne and Dawn are going to sleep together in my suite. It isn't as fancy as this at the moment, but the bed is more than large enough for the two ladies"

"And yourself?"

"Oh, I probably will go back out to the camp and make sure the guys are fine."

"Good, Good, very good. I see once again you have everything well planned out."

"Yes, your highness, if that is all, then I bid you a good night." Bog said in a professional manner.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. You have a good night as well, and thank you again for your help today. I couldn't have done it without you."

"My pleasure."

As Bog exited the room, the Fairy King's servants rushed into the room attend to his needs for the night.

Bog headed down the hall and into his suite and headed towards the balcony. Just then he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to find Marianne leaning up against the stone wall by the hallway with both her arms and legs crossed. She had a cross look on her face.

"Marianne?"

"Oh, don't you Marianne me. I heard what you said back there," she snapped.

"You were eavesdropping?" Bog said curiously.

"I am a bit disappointed in you. Stand up to my Dad! I had a good mind in telling him myself how I feel about my sleeping with you."

"No, Marianne please! It worked. He knows you have your own room here, so it is more than likely he will allow you to stay here in the future."

"Oh, I just can't stand this pussy-cat footing around. I should barge in there and tell him that every day you rip me a new one sideways to and fro from here to next Tuesday and I holler every time.

Bogs eyes opened wide at Marianne's remark as he said, "But that isn't true."

Marianne marched towards him poking her finger into his chest.

"Another thing, I am NOT sleeping with my sister when I know that you are out there in that camp with no warm body to cuddle up with. What are you afraid of? You are the Bog King, you are not afraid of anything. Why should you be afraid of my Dad?"

Bog raised his voice a bit as he said, "I am not afraid of your father physically, Marianne. What I am afraid of is loosing his support and his trust. I want him to be the one to hand you to me the day we get married and he has a mile wide smile on his face when doing so. I want him to know that he is giving his daughter away to a decent gentleman that will love and care for his daughter." Bog's lowered his voice as he realized the king might hear him. He then continued, "I am afraid of losing the continued peace between our kingdoms. But most of all, I am afraid of my losing his permission to allow me to see you. If that would happen it would completely crush me."

Suddenly, the look on Marianne's face changed from being cross to melancholy. Her eyes started to glisten as she slowly stepped forward and she splayed her fingers out on Bog's chest. A single tear ran down her cheek. She raised her eyes to his and said in a soft voice, "I...I wouldn't let that happen, I would run away with you if it came to that. I...I'm sorry, Bog. I didn't know that is what is running in your mind when you talk to my Dad. Gosh, you really are a true gentleman. You really want to do right by me." Marianne hung her head low as more tears rolled down her face.

Bog lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away as he said, "Yes, I know I am different. On the surface I am the evil Bog King, ruler of the Dark Forest, _but_ _inside_...I do have a heart. A heart I usually keep locked away from the world. But somehow, you have found my heart. Now I have shown my heart to you, I have given it to you. If you are pulled away from me now, it would ruin me forever and I don't think anyone will see this side of me ever again.

Marianne looked up to Bog's eyes. Her eyes were still heavily glistened over as she tried hard to hold back her tears.

"It's when you say things like this that my desire and want to sleep with you grows stronger everyday."

"Marianne, do you really think that I want to be out there without you? No. It is going to be a terribly long night for me. You will be on my mind the whole night."

"Then take me with you, please." Marianne said.

Bog outstretched his arms and pulled her close to him. He rested his chin on her head.

"Yes, I am going to take you with me."

Marianne smiled brightly as she took her hands and held Bogs face. She planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Bog hummed.

She started to deepen the kiss and Bog could feel her tongue start to enter his mouth. He suddenly pulled back and said, "No, not yet, let's save it for later, my dear. We have to get the things for the camp, remember?"

Marianne had a bit of a disappointed look in her eyes, but she agreed with bog and the two gathered the supplies for the camp. They bid Dawn a pleasant evening before heading out.

"Are you sure you are going to be fine alone here?" Marianne asked Dawn.

"Yes! Go now! Just make sure to get back here in the morning. I don't want to keep explaining for you," Dawn said.

"Don't worry, we _will_ be back in the morning," Marianne said.

"Good night!" Dawn said.

"Good night!" Marianne and Bog said together.

 _Back at the camp:_

Everyone at the camp cheered when Marianne and Bog arrived. They distributed the supplies that everyone wanted. As everyone had their tents set up, Bog began to tell stories of the Dark Forest to those at the camp by the light of several light spheres that they collected and put in the center of the camp. Marianne sat on his lap with her body facing him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Bog had a blanket wrapped around them both. Lizzie and Chipper were the first to nod off as the two animals truly took the brunt of the days work pulling the boat and they were exhausted. Marianne found Bog's stories very interesting, she would would look up to his face as her head was resting on his shoulder. He only managed to tell three or four stories before the entire camp was nodding off and many bid the camp goodnight and turned into their tents. Bog took the first watch for the night as he and Marianne curled up against an angled post on the outside of a tent. Bog lay with his legs stretched out and Marianne nestled herself on top of him and laid her head on his chest. He pulled the blanket up over their bodies.

"Are you warm?" Bog asked.

"It is a little cool out tonight but I would trade a warm bed in a castle alone to be cuddled up with you in the woods any day," Marianne said as she ran her finger around his neck.

"You're truly are wonderful, my dearest Marianne." Bog said.

Marianne giggled as she said, "Thank you, and you're an amazing hunk of a man, my Bog King. You sure did show me once again how strong you are today."

Bog's eyes grew wide as he was shocked that Marianne referred to him as a 'hunk of a man'. That would apply to someone that is handsome, of which he knew he wasn't. Yet this woman, a princess, a beautiful butterfly fairy princess on top of everything, found him to be attractive. It just generated a good warm cozy feeling inside and he smiled as he held his lady closer to his body."

"You're very strong for a woman, I really believe without you, we wouldn't have moved that boat."

Marianne lifted her head and looked into Bog's eyes and said, "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah."

Marianne then smirked and she said coyishly, "Oh wait...I think you saw how hot my arms looked straining and pulling on that roller. You were checking my muscles out, huh? So checking me out _was_ probably what did it, huh? That is what gave you that extra boost to push the boat."

Bog swallowed hard as he said, "I guess it was that obvious I was checking your arms out, huh?"

"Uh huh, but don't fret over it. It made me feel great to see how your eyes were fixed on me and that motivated me to give it my all." Marianne said.

"Well, I never saw your arms look like that before," Bog said. "The details on your arms were very...pronounced."

"I was pulling that roller with all my might," Marianne said.

"Yes, I saw that, your fingernails left scratches in the wood."

"So you see, I told you I am strong."

Bog put a huge smile on his face as he started to run his fingers up and down Marianne's arms.

"Yes, you are and your arms are beautiful."

Marianne sighed as she looked Bog in the eyes.

Bog then said, "Your wings were a big help too. You butterfly fairies sure have large wings.

Marianne said, "Yep, that we do."

"I have noticed that your wings are actually larger than most of the men's wings."

"Well wing size does vary between men and women, so it isn't out of the ordinary if a woman has larger wings than a male. But I have noticed that my wings are exceptionally large. I think there are only three fairies in the entire kingdom that have wings larger than mine, none are women." Marianne explained.

Bog now laughed as he replied, "I felt like I was a in a hurricane with you fairies kicking up so much wind. I almost blew away!"

Marianne giggled so hard that those sleeping around the camp started to stir.

"Ooops!" I guess I am getting a bit too loud.

"Hmmmm, just a tad," Bog said pinching his fingers together.

"You see, I am having fun with you now and had I been sleeping with my sister, well, I wouldn't be having so much fun and I would be constantly thinking about you out here," Marianne said.

Bog smiled as he held on to Marianne a bit tighter, He then said. "Your sister is alone right now, right?"

"Oh, come now, you don't think for a second that as soon as we left that little Sunny wouldn't be running to be with her."

Bog grinned and said, "Hmmm, you got me there, that little Elf sure is feisty. He certainly gets what he wants. He wanted a love potion, he got it. He wanted a princess and he got her!"

The two laughed again.

Bog then said, "Do you think those two where close already?"

"I don't know, Dawn never mentioned anything to me, that is for certain," Marianne said and then she let out a long yawn.

Bog let out a large yawn himself.

"Oh my! We are both yawning. I am getting really tired, do you know when our watch is up?" Marianne asked.

"Soon. But it is OK if you want to doze off."

"No, we just will keep an eye on each other, make sure we stay awake on our watch," Marianne said.

Marianne didn't talk to much and she just kept looking up at Bog. He would look out to the camp and every now and then look into his lover's eyes and she would smile. But then her eyelids got heavy and she couldn't hold them open any more. She rested her head on his chest and he could feel her body go limp and then she started to breathe heavy. She fell fast asleep. He kept his vigil until he was relieved by one of the guards. The sky was becoming a light shade of blue as morning was approaching. Bog figured he and Marianne ought to get back to the castle so that they would be there before the Fairy King awakened.

"It's almost morning, my dear." Bog whispered into Marianne's ear as he shook her shoulder.

With a snort she came too and said, "Wha...What's going on?"

"We are still at the boat camp. We have to get back to the castle," Bog repeated.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Castle"

Marianne took to wing and started off towards the Fairy Kingdom castle. Bog shook his head and took to wing and went after her.

"My Castle Marianne" he said her.

"Oh! Yes!"

Marianne started back towards Bog and she was flying in an erratic pattern. Bog flew to her side and said, "Do you want me to carry you, you still look very tired and your flying is off."

Marianne smiled as she said, "If you don't mind."

"No, of course not."

She drifted close to Bog. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to her body as she folded her wings up.

"Thank you, my love." Marianne said in a soft voice.

"Oh, you're always welcome, my dear."

Once he was sure Marianne was secure, Bog took off for his castle as fast as his wings could carry him. When they got back to the royal suite of his castle, Marianne had partially fallen back to sleep. She was leaning heavily into his body as they made their way to the bedroom.

Marianne said in a slurred tone, "bllletter let moi go in dare first. Sis might be nekid."

Bog nodded as Marianne slowly opened the door and went inside. Quite a while went by and Marianne didn't return to the door. He wondered what was taking so long. He then took a look at a makeshift sofa that was near the balcony and walked towards it. It wasn't pretty, but it sure did look inviting. He was now feeling very tired himself as he yawned. While the sofa wasn't very comfortable, he figured he would lay down there until Marianne would come back out of the room. Only a few moments went by after Bog settled into the couch when suddenly the door to the bedroom burst open and a frightened half dressed Sunny shot out of the bedroom clutching his shirt and bandanna.

A few four letter obscenities flew out of Sunny's mouth as he said, "That's not Dawn! Darn it, I kissed Marianne...Bog is going to kill me for sure."

Bog had to stifle his laughter as Marianne was right about Dawn and Sunny. She must have just crawled into the bed without checking it because she was so tired. But Bog decided to roll with it and have a little fun.

"Sunny! What am I going to kill you for sure for?" Bog said as he sat up on the couch.

"Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea...you are here!"

"Did I hear you say you kissed _my_ Marianne?!" Bog boomed as he glared into Sunny's eyes.

Sunny just screamed and ran for the stairs. His screaming continued until he ran through the entire castle.

Bog ended up laughing so hard he chuckled himself back to sleep.

Apparently the Fairy King was awakened by the ruckus and he emerged from Marianne's room in his robe. He walked down the hall and entered Bog's suite. He saw Bog sleeping on the makeshift couch and continued on to the bedroom. He knocked lightly before entering. In the dark room he could see his daughters together cuddled up close to each other. He closed the door and said in a soft voice, 'They grow up so fast. I remember when they always slept together like that as kids.'

The Fairy King rubbed his chin as he looked to Bog laying on the couch. He said to himself, 'Hmmmm, he was good to his word...he didn't sleep with her. Last hour watch at the camp confirmed he was there. Darn I feel like such a father hen. Maybe Marianne is right and I should let her do what she wants. She is old enough to handle herself. Bog appears to be a good gentleman. I see it in his eyes. He has the same look for my Marianne as I did for my Evelyn.' With that he just nodded his head and then returned to his room, climbed back into bed and went to sleep.

 _The next day in the Dark Forest Bog was having a discussion with The Fairy King:_

"There your highness, as you see for yourself, you couldn't have gone that way and as I explained why earlier, when you 'round the bend to where my old castle was, right there, you can see that there is a steep incline before it. Your boat would roll forward with everyone attached to it and keep rolling...rollers under the platform or not. Once it gets to that part of the incline its all over. Do you now see what's after the incline? ...the chasm. Your boat and everyone with it would have been pulled into the chasm and would be lying down there right on top of my old castle. At night you would have never seen the incline until it was too late. Only those that could fly would have had a chance to escape. The elves, the goblins, Lizzie, Chipper probably would have lost their lives.

Sunny grimaced as he held tightly on to Dawn's leg.

"How could I have ever thought of doing this at night? I'm so stupid," The Fairy King said.

"Daddy!" Dawn called out as she she flew up on the throne platform and threw her arms around her father. "You are _not_ stupid."

"Oh Dawn, weren't you listening to Bog? Hadn't we had got stuck in that divot, Bog wouldn't have been with us and I would have attempted to go the straight way into the forest. We would have never made it. Who knows how many lives could have been lost," The King said.

Bog noticed that Marianne didn't say a word, she was just entranced in the conversation and she held on to her boyfriend and looked to his face as if she was embracing the hero of the day.

He said, "No, your majesty, it is a very good idea, it is just your plan of execution needed a bit of work. That being said, surprise or not, I wished you would have included me in your moving plan since no one knows this Dark Forest better than me. When it comes to the Dark Forest, sometimes the fastest way between two points isn't always a straight line."

The Fairy King nodded to his servants and they placed his throne down. They then helped him up. The Fairy King then placed his arm around Bog and gave him a pat on the back. Marianne broke her embrace and put her arms around her father and gave him a kiss him on the cheek.

"Once again, I owe you my friend. Hadn't you been with us...we would have been doomed."

As the servants helped The Fairy King back into his throne. He just laid back with his eyes closed. Bog called for everyone to take a short break.

Both Marianne and Dawn kept a close check on their father as he rested for a bit. Bog sat on a large rock as he looked at the large boat they were towing behind them. He still wondered what type of boat could it be.

The Fairy King craned his neck out and called, "Bog my good man. Whenever you are ready, we will follow your lead."

Bog walked over to the King's throne and said, "Very well, you highness."

He marched out in front of the group as everyone followed his lead. Marianne once again flew to his side and held his arm.

"You're amazing. You saved everyone by stopping us last night. Not only are you smart, strong, a gentleman, a romantic and handsome, you are also a hero. You just keep getting better and better each day," Marianne said.

"Well, I...it was just that...I am far from handsome," Bog said as he could feel Marianne moving closer and closer to his face.

"Don't sell yourself short...you are very much handsome to me," Marianne said.

"I know you are being nice," Bog replied

"No, I am not just being nice. How you are in the inside is changing the way I see you on the outside. To me everyday I find you more and more attractive. I think you are handsome."

Bog smiled and then said, "Thank you, you certainly are a sweetheart."

Marianne began to lick her lips and her eyes focused on his lips.

"I want to kiss you," Marianne said.

"I want to kiss you too, my dear, but were up front and everyone is watching."

"I know, but I can't stop the feeling. I want to feel your lips against mine."

Bog looked around a bit and he slowly moved slightly behind Marianne. He then whispered, "It' look like you are just walking very close in front of me. Just tilt your head up slightly."

Marianne complied and Bog leaned forward over her shoulder but being much taller than her they were just inches away but couldn't make lip contact.

"Stand on the tip of your toes," Bog said.

The tried once again, with Marianne on her tip toes. She got a bit closer, but was still too far apart.

"Crouch down a bit," Marianne said.

"They will see that and know I am kissing you."

"Please?"

"Alright"

As Marianne stood on her tiptoes, Bog crouched a bit down and finally their lips met albeit briefly.

Marianne started to giggle as she looked up to Bog. She glanced over her shoulder and it still seemed like everyone was oblivious to what they were doing.

Marianne whispered to Bog, "I think we got away with it. I like this."

They tried it again, but this time they went even longer. Bog dared to close his eyes this time. All of a sudden...'Foomp!' He stumped his foot on a good sized rock and he fell forward bringing Marianne down on top of him.

Marianne couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing. Everyone soon followed suit.

Still lying on the ground, Bog shouted out, "STOP! STONE!"

Everyone stopped laughing and came to a halt. Bog shook his head and said, "Now _that_ was stupid."

"Oh come now, you were just being romantic and I liked it," Marianne said.

"And what if I missed the stone?" Bog said as he turned his head and looked straight back.

Marianne followed his eyes and they were in-line with the first roller under the boat.

"Oh my! Yes, I see. I'm sorry, I was distracting you," Marianne said.

Bog stood up and helped Marianne to her feet. Bog looked to Brutus, and snapped his fingers as he pointed to the stone.

It was a short interruption and all Brutus did was lumber over and he just ripped the stone out of the ground as if it were nothing. They were on their way in no time. While Bog's path was nearly three times as long to get to the river, it was a very flat and safe route. The boat practically rolled itself on the last third of the trip as it was mostly on a slight down grade to the river. Bog had Benny hook Chipper up to the rear of the boat to act as a brake in the event the boat started to roll forward on it's own.

Bog handled the move in a very professional manner despite his little slip up with Marianne. Soon the river came into view ahead. They were much further up the river and Bog planned to launch the boat away from the dock at a wide point in the river. He explained that this would ensure there would be less of a chance that the boat would be damaged upon launching. Doing this maneuver by the dock would have been too risky. The boat was huge and he was worried the back wave from the opposite river bank would have slammed the boat into the dock damaging both the boat and the dock.

All the while Marianne just marveled at how Bog explained everything. He clearly had a good head on his shoulders. As they grew closer to the river, many more of Bog's goblin friends joined the group including Stuff and Thang.

"Need any help, Sire?" Thang said in his nasally voice.

Bog smiled as he said, "No, not yet, just wait for us by the river bank."

Soon they reached a large open section that had no obstructions, Bog stopped the group and pointed out that they were going to attempt a sideways launch of the boat on the river bank, which had a shallow incline. The rollers would be turned so that they would be perpendicular to the way they are now so the platform would move sideways. The supports would be removed on the right side of the boat so when the platform stopped rolling sideways, the inertia would allow the boat to slide off the platform and into the river.

It took nearly the entire afternoon to get the boat in place, a single large rope that was tied to Lizzie kept the boat from moving. The brackets were loosed up and oiled.

The Fairy King came over to the platform with a bottle of wine. He bellowed out in a booming voice, "I bless this vessel on behalf of both The Fairy Kingdom and the Kingdom Of The Dark Forest. May those be also blessed that sail on her."

With that the Fairy King swung the bottle up against the prow of the boat and it broke. There was cheering and clapping among the group.

Bog nodded to Sunny, who was sitting atop Lizzie.

"Go ahead girl, slowly step backwards," Sunny said.

Lizzie took a step back and some slack started to appear on the rope. The platform made some grunting noises but it didn't budge. Bog nodded again. Sunny had Lizzie take another step back. Still nothing. Clearly by this time there should have been some movement.

"Darn it!" Bog yelled. "The incline isn't steep enough."

"Can't we push it in boss, like this?" Brutus said as he walked over to the platform and started to push on the platform.

"Well its worth a shot," Bog said.

Bog ordered everyone, with exception of the ladies, to line up at the base of the platform and just give it an old fashioned shove. He got on the leftmost end of the roller so he could see what the rollers were doing. When Bog gave the order, everyone heaved and shoved together, but still the boat wouldn't move. He tried again, but it wouldn't budge.

"I don't get it. We HAVE an incline. We HAVE rollers, We have oil. It should slide right in," Bog said

Sunny tried to explain to Lizzie about their situation, but instead of interpreting it as an explanation, she interpreted as an instruction. She just turned around and slammed both her fore claws against the platform.

"No Lizzie!" Sunny shouted.

This caused the platform to jump up a bit and the first roller popped loose. Then Bog saw for himself what the problem was. The soil on the riverbank was softer and the front rollers sagged into the ground.

"No Sunny!" Bog shouted, "Have her do it again while everyone pushes on the platform from behind."

Everyone complied and started to push as Bog gave the order for Lizzie to stomp on the platform again. Again the platform slightly moved. He had her do it one more time and the front roller came free. Slowly the others turned, but then the one behind the first one became lodged in the depression made by the first roller.

"Stop!" Bog called out. "Rest for a moment."

Marianne came over to Bog and said, "Please let me help."

At first Bog was hesitant to let her considering that this was a much more difficult task then getting the boat out of the divot. But after he thought for a while, since Marianne was so much help in that situation, he said, "Of course, my love."

Bog had everyone move down a bit so Marianne could squeeze in. There was a bit of grumbling from someone down the line. Bog lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, but couldn't make out whom it was. He then just gave the order to Sunny. Sunny once again had Lizzie rear up to stop down on the platform.

"Everyone PUSH!"

Marianne made a very audible, "Hummmph!" sound as she pushed forward on the platform digging her feet into the ground. As before, Bog couldn't help but look over to her as her arms strained and he watched them. Bog gave the order a few more times more and by the fifth time Marianne let out another one of her loud screeches. Her body started to shake from the strain of pushing. When Bog gave the order for Lizzie to push down on the platform, Brutus and the two other large goblins jumped on the platform as well. Suddenly the platform started moving forward.

"Yes!" Marianne called out. Her breathing was becoming very heavy and beads of perspiration were forming on her forehead and chest.

Bog noticed that most of those down the line were breathing hard from their exertions, but it was clear that Marianne was overdoing it. He gave the order for a five minute break before they would continue. He looked back to Marianne and he had a look of concern on his face. Her chest was expanding and contracting rapidly. Her nostrils flared as she exhaled. He noticed beads of perspiration forming on her forehead and chest. She appeared so exhausted that she didn't bother to let go of the platform as she just held on to it. He turned to look at her back he noticed beads of sweat trickling down from her neck down her back and in between her wings. Her arms were also getting a sheen as the sunlight hit her. He said, "Marianne, ease up. I can see you are straining yourself hard. You are breaking a sweat more than anyone."

"I am just giving it my all, Bog. After yesterday I just want to see this boat finally in the water and we are so close, we are here at the river." Marianne said.

"I know, but I don't want to see you hurt yourself," Bog said.

"Bog, you know I am a..."

"...tough girl," they said together.

As they smiled at each other Marianne said, "I love it when we do that."

"So do I," Bog said. He sighed and then continued, "I know you are tough and strong, Marianne, but you still have your limitations. I don't want you to exceed them and end up getting hurt. Your father wouldn't let me hear the end of it if you get hurt. In fact, I would be upset with myself if I let you get hurt."

Marianne sighed heavily as she looked to big with her big brown eyes and said, "Ooooh, Bog. You care so much." She started to swoon a little bit.

Dawn overheard the conversation and she skipped over to Bog and said, "Bog, please let me help too. I know I small and my arms are not as big as Marianne's, but still, it is an extra pair of arms and legs."

Just then one of the soldiers said, "Bog, your highness, this is mens work, the girls are just going to get themselves hurt. I saw how Marianne was shaking before. They are girls, really how much can they do with their small arms and legs. I mean really, it is like peeing in that river there to warm it up."

Some of the other nearby soldiers laughed, but Bog wasn't amused. He stood with his arms crossed glaring at the soldier. Dawn looked at the soldier with her mouth opened as she was clearly offended. Just as Bog was ready to say something, he noticed that Marianne's breathing was getting heavier and the air rushing through her nostrils was now clearly audible. She was still in position with her hands on the platform and her back turned towards everyone. He leaned a bit over to get a look at her face and noticed Marianne's eyes were now glaring and she was showing her teeth, it was a face he knew well, Marianne was a volcano ready to erupt. She began to dig her her nails deep into the wooden platform and as she brought her arms closer to her body. She left very visible gouge marks in the wood. Bog's eyes grew wide and he took a couple steps back. The soldier noticed as well and then he stopped laughing.

Marianne let go of the platform and and quickly turned her body around so she was now facing the soldier. Her voice boomed out, "What the heck did you just say?"

Bog's eyes widened as he looked at his lover from head to toe. She held her arms slightly away from her body. The curves and indentations on her arms seemed more pronounced than normal. Perhaps it was her exertions, perhaps it was the afternoon light that shined on her perspiring skin. Whatever the reason, she looked very pumped up and with sweat running down her body, she looked extremely sexy. He just kept watching as she started to walk towards the soldier. Bog just let her do what she wanted, as long as whatever she had in mind it didn't involve killing the poor soul, he was going to stand by and watch. But what she did next had him second guessing.

"I...I am sorry, Marianne. I got a little out of line," The soldier started to take a few steps back. The look on his face started to change to fear.

"A _little_ out of line? Have you lost your mind? Where are your manners? You forget you are addressing the royal family here?" Marianne asked in succession as she continued.

Marianne's face began to grow meaner and angrier by the moment, as she passed another soldier, she nonchalantly grabbed his sword and drew it.

"Well, I have had enough. Draw your sword soldier!" Marianne commanded.

"Marianne, please is this necessary? I can't hurt you, your father would have my head for sure."

"Who said you will hurt me. I wouldn't let you. I said draw your sword! That's an order!" Marianne said as she now started to twirl and toss the sword between her hands.

The soldier stopped backing up and Marianne stopped as well holding her sword forward with one hand and the other arm. His hands shook as he slowly drew his sword and held it in front of him. He held on to it with both hands as he got into a poor form of a fighters stance.

Marianne let out one of her screams as she lunged forward and in one swoop she hooked her sword right into the decorative hilt of the soldier's sword and she flung it right out of his hands. It landed with a loud clang on the boat platform.

There was an 'oooo', amongst those in the crowd.

"Pathetic!" Marianne said. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted her sword to the soldier's face and said, "I know you, you are one of Roland's friends, Gregory, isn't it?"

Marianne started to move forward again. The soldier started to turn and run as he said, "Yes."

Gregory started to get nervous as he began to turn and run, but he had no where to go as Marianne cleverly steered him right towards the platform. Bog had an ear to ear grin on his face as knew what his lady was up to and he decided to get a better look and he took up a position to Gregory's right. Gregory started to look to his left, but couldn't run that way as a group of Elves had gathered there to watch what was going on. He tried to move to his right and Bog just stood there with his arms across his chest. Now he just looked forward as Marianne started twirling the sword around and performing other skillful maneuvers with it. As she drew nearer and nearer, the look on Gregory's face turned to that of pure fear.

Hearing the commotion, Brutus and the other goblins came over to watch, they stood next to and behind Bog as he continued to watch in awe as Marianne's finesse with the sword seemed much improved from the last time they fought. He watched her shoulders and back muscles flex as she handled the sword. Marianne seemed to be getting getting more and more attractive by the moment. Gregory leaned further and further back on the platform as Marianne continued to move closer. His eyes grew wider and wider in fear. She then flipped the sword up, caught it and swung it around. She then lunged forward placing the edge of the blade on Gregory's neck. There were some 'Oh's and Ahhh's' that emanated from the crowd.

Once she was in her final stance, Bog started to check her out, starting from her legs up. Bog noticed the stance she took and it was that of a fighter in which she had one leg in back outstretched and the leg in front was bent and her knee was practically between Gregory's legs. Her wings draped down her back and down the outstretched back leg. Her left hand formed a fist behind her, her right arm bent and angled as she held the sword to his neck. She was leaning forward almost on top of his body as she drew her face right to his. She pulled her ears back and twisted them down a bit. It made her look even more menacing.

Bog made a slight soft 'whew' sounding whistle as he was impressed with what he was seeing. But apparently he whistled a bit too loud as he noticed that Marianne must have heard him. She turned her head around and glanced back to him for a second. For that instant she formed her lips into a smile as she looked to him, then the scowl returned to her face as she turned to her victim.

"Not such a tough guy, now, huh?" Marianne said.

"No," Gregory said, his voice quavering.

"Didn't think so," Marianne snarled. "Now, first things first, Meathead. You address my sister and I as: 'Your highness', 'Princess Marianne' or in the case of my sister, 'Princess Dawn'. I will even accept 'your grace'. Now, do I make myself clear?" Marianne said as she pushed the sword further against his neck. He was starting to sweat now. Bog even noticed that if she pushed any further, she would certainly break the skin. He started to move closer in the event he had to intervene.

"Yes, your highness, crystal clear."

"Good! Now the next thing. Lets get this straight, just because I am a woman doesn't mean I am not as capable as any man here. See how fast I disarmed you?

"Yes, your highness, you are very fast indeed."

Gregory turned his head away for a moment as if he wanted to look for help.

"Look at me!" Marianne said through gritted teeth. "Look at my body. What do you see?"

"Ummmm, you are sweat...err perspiring badly, your highness."

"Precisely. I am giving it all I have to help, busting my buns here and you _dare_ to mock me and my sister?"

Bog couldn't help but smile as he was reminded of how Marianne held the sword to Roland's throat. Even the goblins were very impressed with the way Marianne was handling things.

Brutus whispered to Bog, "She's good."

Bog put his finger to his mouth indicating he wanted Brutus to keep quiet as he wanted to listen to Marianne speak.

"I am sorry, I just concerned you and your sister might get hurt," Gregory's voice wavered.

"No, no, you are totally forgetting the other part where you said that what we are doing doesn't amount to much. That it is like peeing in the river to warm it up? You forgot that? Well, I have news for you, I am every bit as strong as or even stronger than you!"

"Yes, your highness, you are. I see that now."

"Good! I am glad you see that."

Just then a voice boomed out. It was the Fairy King. He shouted, "Marianne! What in the blazes are you doing here? I go and talk with Benny for a while and then a soldier informs me that you have a sword to the neck of one of my men. As it stands, I don't believe my own eyes."

Marianne turned her face to her father and in a softer voice said, "He was out of line father. He seemed to have forgotten how to address the royal family AND he had the nerve to mock Dawn and I saying that we are weak and are not doing much to help because we are women."

The Fairy King looked to Gregory and said, "Is this true?"

"I said that they are just over straining themselves and will get hurt"

"That's not all of it!" Marianne bellowed as she further pushed the sword down. Now she was drawing blood and it started to trickling down his neck.

In a near squealing voice Gregory said, "Princess, your highness, please! I'm sorry, really I am. Please don't kill me."

"Marianne! Enough!" Her father shouted.

Bog just watched Marianne as she just looked deep into Gregory's eyes. She made some sounds as if she was going to clear her throat.

Noticing that she still stood her ground, The Fairy King marched over to his daughter.

"Fine!" she shouted in her father's direction.

Marianne lowered her sword and The Fairy King stopped approaching.

Gregory leaned forward and he was face to face with Marianne. She still had a snarling look on her face. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He was about to say something when in one quick motion she opened her mouth, curled her tongue and spit directly in his face. She spit with such a force that it sprayed all over his face.

Just about the entire crowd yelled out, "Oh!"

One of the goblins said, "Oh, his mouth was open and everything!"

Dawn just scrunched her face and went, "Ewwwwww! Sis! That's becoming a nasty habit!"

Gregory suddenly burst out in to tears and said, "Why did you have to go and do that for?"

Most of the goblins burst out laughing, some of the elves and fairy solders also laughed. Bog tried to restrain his laughter as hard as he could. He then turned to his woman and she still had a mean scowl on her face as her eyes never left Gregory's. A bit of saliva ran down from the corner of her mouth down to her chin and dripped down to the ground. Bog held his hand to his heart and thought to himself, 'What an amazing show of strength and authority. What a woman!'

"Marianne! A word with you, _Now_!" The Fairy King shouted.

Marianne knew she was in trouble with her father, for she realized that she did take things too far. She suddenly wiped the scowl off her face. Given the situation, she not only wanted to put Gregory in his place, but she was showing off a bit for her Bog. She wanted to impress him and she knew he would like it, perhaps he might have even found it arousing. It was something more that would cement their relationship. As she walked off towards her father, she glanced over her shoulder to Bog. He smiled at her as he put his fist over his heart. She got the message, he _was_ impressed with what she just did. She smiled back to him.

As Marianne passed the soldier she took the sword from she placed it back in his holster.

"Thank you, princess, that was extremely impressive."

The king glared at him and said, "Don't encourage her, this is _not_ a good thing."

"Yes, your majesty, I am sorry," The soldier said bowing before the king.

Marianne suddenly started to feel a bit embarrassed and her ears lowered a bit.

Father and daughter walked towards a large boulder that was near woods. As they walked Marianne could see the various expressions in her people's faces. Many looked upon her with fear and even cowered as she passed. Others had a shameful look in their eyes. Yet some were smiling. When they reached the stone, the King lead her behind it which was far enough away from prying ears and eyes.

The King said, "Marianne, what on earth has gotten into you? This is not like you. Did Bog put up to this? There will be serious consequences if that is the case."

"No, father, he had nothing to do this, honestly, it...it was all my doing alone."

"Why? I thought by now you know how a monarchy is run. What you demonstrated out there, is something a tyrant does. They rule by fear and force. You know what happens to tyrannical leaders. Tyranny leads to revolt!"

"Daddy, don't you think that is a bit extreme calling me a tyrant?"

"Extreme! You don't don't think for a second what you did just now was extreme? Holding a sword to poor Gregory's throat, making him bleed, and of all things you spit in his face? Is that befitting of a princess?"

Suddenly Marianne's eyes started to glisten over as she more and more she realized her father was right. She said, "I am so sorry, Dad. I...I just wanted to show I am strong and I don't want be taken advantage of and have people walk all over me or my sister. But, I wasn't going to hurt him, Dad. I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Yes, but he didn't know that, nor the people! Rules, Marianne, Rules! We have rules and laws in place. That is what is to be followed. You can show your strong without resorting to extreme measures."

"Dad you didn't react this way when I was putting Roland in his place."

"I let that slide because that was self defense! He had his hands on your neck! But here you clearly attacked Greg," The King exclaimed. He paused for a moment and then continued with a worried tone in his voice. "Oh, my Marianne, I thought you were ready to rule. But I clearly have my work cut out for me with you. I had this day planned to be happy, and you disappointed me just now. I am sorry, but I am going to have to punish you to clearly show the people you were in the wrong. You are not to see Bog for a week."

"No father, not that, please! It will drive us both mad if we can't see each other for that long." Marianne said as she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "I am sorry dad that I ruined your day. But I do know what is right and what is wrong, I...just lost my cool back there and I do admit that things got out of hand. I am so sorry. I will personally apologize to Gregory in front of everyone."

"Alright, Marianne, I see you are remorseful. At least you do know right from wrong. So I will give you an opportunity to make this right."

Marianne nodded and the Fairy King helped her dry her eyes. The two then walked out towards everyone. Marianne then flew out to the boat platform and stood on it with her head hanging down. She waited for her father to catch up and he stood below her feet. Bog was also curious as to what was going on and he approached the platform opposite Marianne's father.

"Everyone, please, can I have your attention!" Marianne shouted.

Everyone gathered around and either sat or stood in front of the platform.

Marianne closed her eyes and could feel her heart start to pound in her chest. As she put her hand to her chest, she could feel how hard her heart was pounding.

"Go on, my daughter," The Fairy King said.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Fairies, Elves and Goblins. I called this address as I want to apologize to you all for what you have witnessed. In my anger, I had chosen to reprimand Gregory in a manner that is not acceptable to our society as a monarchy. I have shown excessive use of force and that is wrong. I don't want to instill fear in you. I don't want you to be afraid of me. That's the last thing I want. I want you to be happy with me as your future ruler."

Marianne paused for a long while as she swallowed hard. Everyone remained silent.

"I have attacked Gregory for a minor infraction. While he did make a comment that was disrespectful towards my sister and myself, I acted out of anger and not doing what I should have rightfully done as the heir to the throne and future ruler of this kingdom. So I would like to offer my apologies to all that witness this. I am sorry."

There was a murmur among the crowd, but Marianne could see that many were nodding in approval.

"At this time I would like Sir Gregory to come forth."

Gregory slowly approached the platform and in a meek voice he said, "This isn't a trick, your highness, is it?"

"No, please come up."

Gregory flew up to the platform and bowed before Marianne.

"Rise please."

He stood up and Marianne took his hands and she then said in a softer voice, "I am sorry, Gregory, from the bottom of my heart, I never meant for things to get out of hand. I was wrong in the actions that I had taken. For that I ask for your forgiveness and hope that you accept my apology."

Marianne smiled and she then embraced Gregory and spoke softly to his ear, "I am sorry, I was angry and I was showing off. It will never happen again."

"I accept your apology, your highness," Gregory said with a smile as he continued to hold Marianne's hands after they broke off the embrace.

There was some clapping and cheering among the crowd.

Marianne turned to the crowd and said, "I want to be ruler that is kind and caring and that is loved by her people. I want to follow in the footsteps of my mother and father and my grandparents before them and I promise to be a good ruler. With all my heart, I am sorry." Marianne hanged her head low and in a softer voice continued, "I...I...I don't want you to hate me."

Just then Sunny shouted out, "We could never hate you, Princess Marianne, we love you too much!"

Marianne smiled at Sunny's comment. Suddenly the entire crowd erupted in a deafening cheer. They all then started to wave their fists in the air as they chanted, "Marianne! Marianne! Marianne! Marianne!"

Marianne looked down to Bog as he looked up to her and was clapping loudly and also chanting her name. Marianne loved hearing him call out her name. He had a distinct way of pronouncing her name that she loved.

The Fairy King then flew up on the platform and looked his daughter in the eye with glistened eyes.

"I am ready for my punishment now, Dad," Marianne said.

Gregory came forth and said, "I okay, your Majesty, please don't punish her. I have accepted her apology and forgiven her."

The Fairy King nodded to Gregory in acknowledgement and then looked to his daughter, "That is the Marianne I know. You have spoken well, my daughter and such, I am not going to punish you. Besides I still have my surprise for you."

Marianne's face lit up and she said, "Oh, thank you Daddy. It would have been a dreadful week."

"It takes a lot of strength to do what you just did, my daughter. This..." The Fairy King said as he put his hand out towards the crowd and continued "what you said is strength. This kind of strength is what you show off."

"Understood father."

"Good! So I guess everyone is happy now," Gregory said.

"Not entirely," The King said as he glared at Gregory. "I am not finished with you, young man."

"Sire?"

"I know my daughter, and it takes an awful lot to make her angry to the point where she would do what she did. You provoked her and..."

Marianne put her hand on her father's shoulder shook her head and said, "Dad, I...I think there has been enough punishment for one day."

He smiled and nodded, "You know what, my dear daughter, I agree. Let's put it behind us and finally get this thing in the water."

"Now THAT I agree to, wholeheartedly," Marianne said.

Gregory then said, "Your highness, Marianne?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stand next to you when we push the platform?"

"Well, Bog is going to be to my left and Dawn to my right. You can stand next to her," Marianne said. "Make sure you cheer her on too, every little bit helps."

"Thank you, your highness. I will."

Bog had the entire group assemble together and they took their places as before. It was a tight squeeze and Dawn was wedged in between Marianne and Gregory.

Bog looked over to Marianne with a smile and said, "Just for the record, I think what you did before was amazing, but what you did just now, really took courage and strength. You really are a tough girl. I am very impressed."

"Oh, Bog, Thank you. You always know the right thing to say to me."

Marianne reached over and put her arm around Bog's neck and pulled him closer to her face. He put his arm around her waist and the two briefly kissed. There were some 'oo's and awwws' from those that were nearby. When they separated, The Fairy King then gave word that everyone was in place on his end of the platform.

The Fairy King then exclaimed, "Make sure my girls don't over do it Bog, I don't want them getting hurt!"

"I will, your highness," Bog replied as he looked around his side and everyone appeared to be in place.

"Alright Everyone, PUSH!" Bog exclaimed. He then waved his hand to Sunny. Lizzy and the three goblins jumped. The platform inched forward. They repeated this two more times and each time the platform moved forward a bit.

"C'mon sis!" Marianne shouted.

"Marianne, my arms are not as big as yours. I am trying though. Uhhhhhh!" Dawn said as she growled loudly.

Bog gave the order again.

"Urrhhhhhhhhgghhhh," Marianne shouted.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dawn shouted with a grimace on her face. Her small frail looking arms were shaking from the strain she was putting oh them.

"Dawn, ease up a bit!" Bog called out. He then gave another order to push.

Both Marianne and Dawn brought their arms closer in together as they pushed and dug their legs deep in. Slowly the platform started to move, it creeped forward little by little.

"It's moving!" Bog shouted. "Great job everyone, keep it up!"

"Urhhhhhhhhaahhhh," Marianne shouted loudly.

Bog looked to Marianne and now her arms were shaking as she was giving it her all. As before, Bog could see beads of sweat forming on Marianne's brow and chest. His eyes then looked back to her arms and shoulders and he saw how her muscles moved beneath her skin. Her arms looked very toned and athletic. He was very impressed and he could even feel that he was getting aroused. But as he continued to push, he suddenly realized that the platform was becoming easier and easier to push. ...It was starting to move on it's own. He then looked up and and saw the rope was still attached to Lizzie.

"Sunny! Cut the rope now!" he yelled.

Sunny froze for a moment as he saw the massive boat starting to accelerate down the river bank. He looked at the rope and the boat was starting to pull it taught.

"Now Sunny! It will choke Lizzie!" Bog yelled.

Sunny came to and he took his large knife and slammed it against the knot that bound the rope to Lizzie's neck collar. With a quick tug from the boat, the rope snapped loose.

The platform continued on its way down the riverbank and when there were no more rollers underneath it, it heeled to the side and buried itself into the riverbank. The cleats that held to boat to the platform gave way and the boat gracefully slid sideways into the river.

Everyone started to cheer. Dawn and Marianne where shouting doing fist pumps with their arms in the air as they jumped up and down. The soldiers started to join in shortly afterwards, along with Bog and the goblins.

Bog held is head in his hand and shook is head as he was happy it was finally over. He looked up to watch his Marianne and her sister having fun as they danced along the riverbank. Sunny jumped down from Lizzie and made his way to Dawn. After Marianne, Dawn and Gregory gave each other a group hug, they separated. Sunny ran to Dawn and she picked him up and they started to kiss.

Marianne ran towards Bog and was ready to embrace him. But in the distance something caught Bog's eye... He put his hands up stopping Marianne from embracing him.

"Bog! What are you doing? I want to kiss you!"

Bog then pointed out to the river and yelled, "Marianne! Get everyone out of here. The back wave!" He shouted as he pointed to the river.

Marianne turned to the direction Bog was pointing and a very large wave came from around the newly launched boat and was heading straight for their side of the riverbank.

"Oh! Sugar Honey Ice Tea!" Marianne shouted.

Dawn noticed as well and both sisters took to wing, notifying everyone to run back away from the river. For those with wings it was very easy to escape the wave, but for those like Brutus, they had an uphill run on their hands. The elves were snatched up by the soldiers that could fly and of course Dawn gently scooped Sunny up and brought him to safety. Some of the goblins got too close to the river bank took refuge on Lizzie's back.

When they were safely away from the riverbank Sunny said to Dawn holding her hands in his, "It's so nice that I am in love with a woman that can fly, because now I can fly with her. She's my wings, and what beautiful wings she has. I love them. I love you!"

Everyone in earshot said, "Awwwww."

Dawn giggled loudly as she shook her fists together and then wrapped her arms around Sunny. "Oh, Sunny, you're too sweet. I love you too."

Marianne and Bog soon joined them along with everyone else. Thankfully everyone made it clear of the wave perhaps getting a little wet as the wave ran up the bank, but all in all, the launch almost went to plan. The good news was that the boat was in the river and it looked to be fully intact without a scratch.

All the way on the far end of the clearing, The Fairy King clapped his hands and a group of his soldiers came over to him. He was given them instructions on what to do next. He then instructed everyone else to return to the edge of the river. He then approached Marianne and Bog.

"Marianne and Bog, it is time for that surprise I been keeping from you. However, everyone must turn around, face away from the river and close your eyes for now. That is an order." The King said.

"Yes, your majesty," Bog said bowing elegantly sweeping one arm away from his body as he bowed.

Marianne was very impressed with Bog's gallant gesture.

"Yes, Dad." Marianne and Dawn said.

Everyone with the exception of those working on the boat turned around and faced the forest. Marianne and Bog held each others hand and Bog could tell Marianne was nervous as she squeezed his hand often.

"I don't know why he is making such a big deal out of this," Marianne said through gritted teeth.

"No talking either!" The Fairy King bellowed.

"Sorry Dad!" Marianne said scrunching her face as she didn't expect her father to hear her comment.

The forest was still and quiet. All that could be heard was the rustling of fabric the occasional pounding and banging of a hammer. It took a bit longer than everyone anticipated and the crowd was starting to get antsy.

Suddenly the Fairy King laughed as he said, "Everyone turn around!"

Marianne and Bog turned around and expected to see a shuttle or launch style boat, but instead what they saw had their jaws dropping in shock. The boat was a full on double decked river boat with a huge paddle wheels on it's sides. The housing for the paddle wheel was nearly as tall as the boat was high. It had cut outs in a flower pattern that made the paddle wheel partly visible. Two tall smoke stacks with ornate splayed top caps dominated the roof. The boat was predominately red and white with gold trim. Marianne's eyes shifted to the huge paddle wheel enclosure. Inscripted in huge embossed gold letters across the paddle wheel's white housing's center was the name, 'Marianne's Pride.'

"Oh my goodness!" Marianne shouted and then she put her hands over her mouth.

Once again the King's voice boomed out over the river bank, "Fairies and Goblins, I give you Marianne's Pride. Our shuttle and supply boat for the Dark Forest."

"Daddy, you named the boat after me?" Marianne said in disbelief of what she was seeing.

"Yes, of course, my darling."

"Oh, thank you so much, I feel so honored. I also feel bad now as I really didn't want to ruin your day, this is unbelievable." Marianne said as she put her hand out towards the large paddle wheel housing.

"Ahhhhh, it was just a small hiccup in the events of the day," The fairy king said. "But you set everything right. So that made me happy."

"This is so nice and fancy, I wasn't expecting this. A riverboat?" Marianne questioned.

The King answered, "Marianne, as you were a child I know how much liked to play with toy boats in the water and you were always fond of one that looked like a riverboat. Well, my dearest daughter, there is more to my surprise for you. She's all yours. She belongs to you."

" _What?!_ You have _got_ to be kidding me! The boat is mine?!"

"No, I am not kidding, I am serious. It is my gift to you. This is your boat. See, it even has your name on it," The Fairy King said laughing.

There was a light din among the crowd as they were laughing at the kings remark.

A look of utter shock appeared across Marianne's face, her chest started to expand and contract rapidly as she began to breathe hard. Her eyes started to well up as she fell to her knees. Bog rushed over to her and knelt next to her and held her arm.

"I must be dreaming. This can't be true."

"It is very true. Go check her out, my dear daughter," The Fairy King said.

Bog watched helped Marianne up to her feet. She then flew up and around the boat to get a good look. She first flew from bow to stern looking over the outside. She then flew inside through an open door on the back deck and disappeared inside the craft.

Bog said, "Your highness, I don't know what to say, I wasn't expecting a boat like this. This is beautiful."

"Bog it is like I said, the boat was built already. Roland wanted a party boat and I got the idea to build it as a riverboat because that is what I know Marianne would like. Well, he liked it too and so I went with it."

"Party boat?"

"Yeah, mostly to hang out with his friends."

Bog hung his head low and said, "Yeah, party with his friends with girls while leaving his wife behind."

The Fairy King sighed as he said, "I think you're right, Bog. After my daughter told Roland off at the Spring Ball, the more I thought of why he insisted on a boat like this, the more I thought about him cheating on my Marianne in the future. No, this is better. I am happy the way things turned out. I would rather see that my daughter has the boat anyway.

Marianne stuck her head out a window knocked on the pane and said, "It has real glass!" She then pulled her head in the window and a short while later stuck her head out of the window next to it and said, "It has comfy seats!" She then proceeded a bit further into the boat and stuck her head out of yet another window and said. "It has beautiful wood tables and chairs in a large room!" She then flew out the window and up to the next level and a few moments later she stuck her head out another window and excitedly said, "Theres a dining room up here with a kitchen!" In her exuberance she caught the window frame with her head and it made a loud thud.

"Oooooo!" Everyone shouted as they grimaced.

Bog winced and was ready to fly up to check on Marianne.

Then from inside the boat came a voice, "I'm OK! Don't worry, I am fine!"

It was a matter of a few seconds later Marianne swung herself around the side of boat with one hand and was standing on small balcony on the back of the second floor and shouted, "There are bedrooms too! This boat is amazing, it is like a small ship!"

On the ends of the second floor was a raised area above the roof with a cupola like structure that had a walkway that extended across the width of the roof. Bog could see Marianne's shadow as she made her way up and into the raised area.

"Where is she going now?" Bog said.

"That would be the aft bridge," The Fairy King said.

Bog not being familiar with nautical terminology, squinted a bit.

"It's the place where the captain controls the boat."

"I found the wheel! But it is facing the back of the boat," Marianne shouted as she opened the door the wheel house.

The Fairy King cupped his hands placed them over his mouth and said, "Go to the front one!"

Marianne just flew out the door of the aft bridge and moved towards the cupola in the front and entered. A few seconds later she ran out on the fly bridge and shouted, "There's another wheel here! Why two wheels?"

"Ahhh, let me come up and explain that to you!" The Fairy King shouted. After Marianne once again disappeared inside the boat, he turned to Bog and said, "Let's fly up."

The Fairy King breathed a few deep breaths and pumped his wings hard and slowly he lifted off the ground. Bog followed. Flying for any length of time put a strain on the Fairy King's wings and he found he couldn't make it up to the fly bridge so he and Bog landed on the balcony that Marianne appeared at moments before she went up to aft bridge. When they landed Bog took a good look around. The first thing he noticed was that the windows had glass in them as Marianne mentioned earlier.

"Glass...the windows have glass. How did you get a hold of glass, your highness?" Bog asked.

"It wasn't easy, but I will explain later. lets just meet with Marianne for now," He said a bit out of breath as he put his hand out towards an open doorway that led inside.

Bog entered first and he looked around. He soon stopped and his jaw dropped open. The interior of the boat was beautifully appointed. The walls were half paneled in a reddish brown wood on the bottom and a piece of gold trimmed molding separated that part of the wall with the top part which was painted a beige color. The wall formed a curve into the ceiling which extended over their heads and to the opposite wall which had windows that lined the entire floor, with the exception of the one section where the paddle wheel housing was. On the inside wall there were long ornate benches that were upholstered in a royal red material. The benches faced the windows so those sitting there could look out the windows.

"As you can see Bog, there are plenty of places for people to sit. Perfect for a ferry."

Bog noticed that at two places along the long corridor there were doors. The one closest to him was partly opened. He opened the door a crack and peered in. It was the bedroom that Marianne was talking about.

Bog looked at the Fairy King and had a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, these are two private cabins."

When they moved forward, there was the closed door to the second cabin and an opening appeared after that which didn't have a door on it. Bog peered in and it was a small dining room that had both fairy sized and elf sized seating. The room followed the same décor as the corridor with the half paneled and half painted walls, except that the wood had more gold trim on it with a very ornate scrolling pattern. The windows on the opposite end were floor to ceiling and had very ornate silk curtains on them. The room had a couple of large pillars in the middle, presumably to hold up the roof. They had pearl inlays in an ornate pattern. Bog stared at the pillar for a long time before he turned back to the Fairy King.

"Your majesty, I...I never seen anything like this. I can't believe this is a boat."

"She is a beauty, isn't she."

"It is beyond beauty. It is almost as beautiful as her namesake."

"Indeed. That is another reason why I am happy to put her in Marianne's hands. With Roland, I wasn't so sure if he would have taken good care of her. But my Marianne will make sure she stays in top shape."

Bog looked towards the windows and realized that the opposite side of the boat didn't have a hallway.

"There is only a hallway on this side?" Bog asked.

"Yes, I wanted these rooms to have outside wall windows. The lower floor has a hallway on both sides."

"What is on the floor below us?"

"Mainly the lounge in the rear and there is another small sitting area and balcony in the front, but slightly off center in the middle is main drive for the paddle wheels."

As Bog moved forward, there was another opening that had a staircase in it. The Fairy King pointed in that direction.

The stairwell was very dull and cramped when compared to the main corridor of the vessel. Upon exiting the stairs, there was another ornate hallway like the one before, but it wasn't as wide, nor did it have benches. Immediately there was a door to the right and Bog pointed to it.

"That is the captain's quarters," The Fairy King said. "The bridge is up ahead."

As they continued to walk forward, Bog said, "Where's Marianne? It's awfully quiet up there."

"Well she should be still in the bridge, unless she flew back down."

When they entered the bridge, the room was brightly lit up from the windows that curved around the front of the vessel. The entire bridge was adorned with mahogany wood panels and the controls were made from mahogany and brass. Towards the window was a raised area that had the ship's telegraph on the right, a compass on the left and in the center was an enormous steering wheel. The wheel was so large that the lower edge ran below the floorboards. The wheel was nearly the same diameter as Marianne was tall. Bog noticed Marianne standing by the right most window of the bridge looking out to the river. She seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Marianne?" Bog said.

Marianne turned around and her eyes were completely glistened over. She was holding something in her hand that looked like a princess' tiara. She turned around and walked over to the wheel and Bog approached the wheel from the opposite side. Marianne didn't say anything. She just held her hand up which was holding the tiara and she swallowed hard twice. Bog carefully took the tiara from her hand and looked it over. It was predominately silver and had a nautical theme with gold ropes, seashells, and other nautical items engraved into it. The tiara's silver color was offset by various blue sapphires. But dominating the center of the tiara in big gold letters forming an arch across a sapphire background where the letters "CAPTAIN MARIANNE."

Just then the Fairy King bellowed out, "Welcome aboard your new boat, Captain Marianne!"

Just then Marianne started to break down and loose her composure. Her chin became wrinkled and her bottom lip started to quaver. Tears were starting to roll down her eyes. She then completely burst into tears. She held on to the wheel as her body began to give out from under her. Sobbing heavily, she started to slide down the wheel as she held on to it.

Bog quickly ran around to the other side of the wheel. Marianne was clutching the wheel as she rested her face against one of the spokes. She continued to sob very hard.

"Marianne, are you alright?" Bog asked.

"No, I...I...It's too much!" Marianne blurted out as she tried to speak through her tears.

The Fairy king placed his hand on top of Marianne's outstretched hand which was clutching the top of the wheel. He crouched down to see her face through the spokes of the wheel.

"I am here Marianne, calm down, my darling." Her father said, "I am here for you."

"It's too much, Daddy," Marianne said through her tears again. "I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do. Nothing is too much for my daughters. Calm down, take deep breaths now."

Just then Marianne began to sob even harder. Bog put his arms around her and she collapsed into his chest. Her arms draped around his neck. He looked over to the Fairy King and said, "I think we will have to wait a moment until she calms down. I think it is too much for her to take in. Do you have a handkerchief?"

"Oh yes," The Fairy King said as he removed a small handkerchief from his pouch and gave it to Bog.

Bog began to dry her tears by wiping them in a gentle caring manner. Marianne's father took note and said, "You really do care about my daughter."

"Of course, your highness, she is a dream come true for me. I will care for her and protect her with my life."

Marianne started to cry even harder. Bog tried his best to wipe away the tears that fell.

"You're a good man Bog, I know she's in good hands literally," The fairy kind said.

Bog laughed a bit at the kings comment for he was holding on to Marianne. The King made a noise and held his back as he stood up.

"I don't have a young back anymore and can't stay crouched down for long. I will be sitting over there," The Fairy King said as he pointed to a bench that was against the back wall of the bridge. He then continued. "When she is ready, bring Marianne over to me."

Bog nodded in acknowledgement. He then looked to Marianne and tears continued to roll down her eyes.

"Oh, my dear why are you crying so hard?" Bog asked.

"Na...Na..No..No one has ever given me s...sss...something this b...bb..big before...ever," Marianne stammered as she tried to speak between tears. "I...I...It's too much."

"Easy, there. Calm down, my dear." Bog said.

After a while, Marianne's tears began to subside.

"Bog, if she is up to it, I would like to hold my daughter now."

"Of course," Bog said, he then faced Marianne her sobbing was now slowing. "Can you get up?"

Marianne nodded, 'Yes.'

Bog cradled his arms around Marianne as he helped her to her feet. He helped her walk around the controls of the boat and continued to assist her until she was standing in front of her father.

Through her tears she said, "Daddy, I don't know how to thank you for all this."

"Well a simple hug and kiss and a 'Thank You' will do fine by me," He said as he stood up.

Marianne leaned forward and threw her arms around her father. As she leaned up against his body, he fell back down into the bench with Marianne. She held her fathers face in her hands and she said, "Thank you so much. You have done so much for me. I still say it's too much...but I love it. I love you, Daddy."

Then Marianne did something that even shocked Bog, she squarely kissed her father right on the mouth. At first The Fairy King tried to push Marianne away as he made a 'hmmmph' sound, but then his arms went limp and he just wrapped them around his daughter. The kiss lasted a bit longer than it comfortably should.

Bog leaned a bit closer to the the pair and he said through gritted teeth, "Your highness, that is your daughter."

Suddenly the Fairy King came too and made the 'hummmph sound' and he started to pull Marianne away. He had a shocked look on his face as he looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Oh my. My Evelyn", he said as he looked to Marianne with a stunned look in his eyes.

"Daddy, no, it's me Marianne."

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, something just happened." The Fairy King said as he buried his face in his hands. He then looked up to Marianne with tears in his eyes as he said, "Not only are you the spitting image of your mother, but your kiss...your kiss is just like hers. For a moment there I thought I was kissing her." He once again put his face in his hands and said, "Oh how do I miss her so."

Tears started to fall from Marianne's face again and Bog started to feel uncomfortable feeling he was intruding on a family moment. He turned to Marianne's father and said, "Your highness, perhaps I should leave you both alone."

"Yes, thank you Bog, I would like to have some time alone with my daughter."

"I will be outside then," Bog said.

As Bog started to exit the bridge he suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and it was Marianne.

"Yes, my dear?"

Marianne wrapped her arms around Bog's neck and brought her lips to his. The kiss wasn't long, but it was very gentle and sweet. When Marianne pulled away she said, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being there...comforting me, my love."

"Oh, of course, your welcome, my dear," Bog said as he ran his fingers through Marianne's hair.

Bog then turned and started to walk down the hall, Marianne looked on and she meekly raised her hand and softly waved to Bog. Bog in turn waved and kissed his hand. He then opened his hand to his mouth and blew the kiss towards Marianne. She made like she caught the kiss in her hands and she brought her fist to her mouth. She then walked back towards the bridge.

Bog then thought to himself, 'I am falling so deep for you, my Marianne. You are such an amazing woman. I want to spend every waking moment with you.'

Bog continued to walk down the corridor until he reached the rear balcony of the boat.

On the rear deck below it looked like everyone was prepping to set sail. In the time Bog was in the boat with Marianne and her father, the soldiers managed to secure the boat to the river bank and put a gangplank up. The soldiers and his goblins were loading materials for the castle on the aft deck of the boat.

Those not helping load up the boat were either diving into the river to cool off or dancing along with Dawn, of whom was singing towards the back of the clearing. He couldn't make out the song she was singing, but it was typical of what she usually sings, overly cute and sappy, but it did have a good driving disco beat. He listened to some of the words a bit:

 **(You Stepped Into My Life – Melba Moore)**

You stepped into my life  
And I'm oh, so happy.

You stepped into my life  
And I'm oh, so happy.

You stepped into my life,  
Stepped into my life  
Stepped into my life  
And I'm oh, so happy.

Bog cringed a bit at the lyrics and the sappy way Dawn was singing the song. It was clear she was singing to Sunny. He laughed a bit as he noticed not a single goblin was in that area. Luckily she kept it down a bit. He looked into the distance and he could see that Benny was atop Chipper and he was leading Lizzie back the way they came. He assumed Benny was taking the animals back home for a much needed rest.

Bog noticed Pare was sitting on a stack of crates that were piled in front of the boat. He just finished talking to some of his elf friends and then he just sat there alone, bobbing his head to the music. Bog flew over to him and leaned up against the crates crossing his legs. He looked over to the group dancing to Dawn's song.

"Oh! Hello your highness," Pare said.

"Good afternoon, Pare. I see Dawn is singing again," Bog said as he glared over to the group.

"Yep! You don't like Princess Dawn much do you?"

"Actually, I like Dawn very much, I just don't care for most of the songs she sings," Bog said.

"Oh, yeah, sometimes we call her Disco Dawn," Pare said.

"Appropriate," Bog said as he smirked

Pare laughed a bit and then decided to change the subject as he said, "Well, we are getting ready for our first trip to the castle by boat and everything is just about on board."

"Yes, I see they are loading her up."

"I heard that Princess Marianne is going to be the captain," Pare said.

"Yes, that is correct. She has her own boat now. She's certainly a lucky woman. She has a good father and family. My father would have never done something like this for me."

"Didn't get along with your dad, huh?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh. Sorry for prying," Pare said.

"That's alright. So what are you doing here by yourself instead of having fun with the others?"

"Just resting, pushing that platform before took a lot out of me."

"Yes, I guess we are all tired from that," Bog replied.

"So I just took a dip in the river there to cool off and now I am just sitting here and drying out."

Bog smiled as he said, "Yeah, I am quite due for dip myself."

Pare then said, "I have to say, Princess Marianne, wow! She's one strong woman."

"Yes, one of the main reasons I fell for her. She has such an amazing strong will and she has a nice strong body too."

Pare just burst out laughing and said, "Heh heh, yeah, I noticed you checking her out."

"Oh really? I guess I _did_ make it that obvious, huh?"

Suddenly the two burst out laughing.

Pare then said, "Yeah, but it is fine. I know what it is like to be in love."

"Most of this is all new to me. But let's just say, I have never found a love before like I have with Marianne."

"Oooo, sounds serious. You two gonna get married?"

"It's a bit early to say, but I certainly hope so," Bog said.

"Wow, you _are_ serious."

"Pare, when a woman like Marianne comes into your life and says she loves you, you don't let something like that go."

Pare smiled and nodded in agreement. In the distance Bog and Pare saw Sunny waving over to Pare.

"Looks like Sunny's calling me. See you later, your highness."

Bog nodded as Pare jumped down off the crates. He was ready to move on himself when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Bog quickly turned around and it was Marianne.

"Hi!" she said.

"Oh, hello, my love. You startled me," Bog said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do so."

"You look much better. Did you have a good chat with your dad?"

"Yes, it was wonderful."

"You were up there for a long time."

"Well, we talked about mother for a bit and then he started to show me how the boat works. It pretty much is like our lake boat, except a lot bigger."

"Ahhh, yes, I remember you mentioning the lake boat yesterday. You mentioned that is where you get your interest in boats from."

"Yes, mostly."

Bog then looked at the boat and said, "She's beautiful"

"Yes she is."

"But her namesake is even more beautiful," Bog said as his eyes stared into Marianne's.

"Oh, Bog, Thank You. You put me in such a good mood the past two days that now that I want to kiss you all over your body tonight," Marianne said with her voice shifting to a more seductive tone.

"Hmmm, I think I probably will like that," Bog replied raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Do you know what I would like more than you saying my name?"

"What?"

Marianne grabbed Bog by his lapels and drew her face close to his and said seductively, "I wanna hear you moan my name."

Bogs eyes flew open wide as Marianne smirked and raised her eyebrow. She let go and walked out to the group. She put her hands on her hips as she slightly swayed them. Bog found he couldn't take his eyes off her. She stopped in front of the paddle wheel and pointed to it as she shouted, "Alright people, we get this big wheel turning in fifteen minutes!"

Pare and Sunny were nearby and Pare just burst out laughing as he looked at the name on the boat.

"What's so funny Pare?" Marianne asked as she looked back towards the paddlewheel.

"Well, princess, I am looking at the name on the boat and what you said got me thinking."

"Oooo, careful there big guy, you don't want to do that! You might have smoke coming out your ears," Sunny said jokingly.

"Ha ha har har." Pare said. "Yeah I get the big and dumb, brain burning joke. Well, I can't help it, I am who I am. But that wasn't nice!"

"Pare is right, that wasn't a nice thing to say Sunny," Marianne said with her arms across her chest.

"Okay Okay, I am sorry Pare, so what was it that you were thinking?" Sunny asked.

By now the group near the boat was growing larger as more elves came over with Dawn. She stood next to Sunny.

"Well, another name for pride is proud, right?"

"Well, somewhat, but close enough." Dawn said.

"And Mary is short for Marianne, right?"

"Yes that is also right, but I don't like it when anyone shortens my name," Marianne said.

"Understood your, highness, but well...Just one moment," Pare said as he put his finger up.

Pare walked over to the three pixes which were hovering around Dawn's head at the moment. He leaned over to one of the three pixies and whispered in her ear. Marianne craned her neck as she narrowed her eyes.

Bog's face then lit up and he said to Marianne, "Ahhhh, I think I know where Pare's going with this."

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Marianne asked.

"Hmmmm, naw, I'll let you figure it out, smart girl."

"Bog!"

"Trust me, you are going love this one," Bog said.

Pare walked over to the a rogue crate that was in front of the large paddlewheel of the boat. He stood on it, cleared his throat and in his low baritone voice, he began to sing:

( **Proud Mary – Ike and Tina Turner** )

(Pare alone. Music starts in slow tempo)

 _I left a good job in the city_

(Marianne's eyes suddenly flew open wide as she instantly recognized the song and she said, "Of course! It's the perfect song to kick off our boat launch celebration!" She then pointed to the name on the boat and continued. "Marianne's Pride...Proud Mary!"

Suddenly the crowd started to cheer and whistle while they started to clap along to the beat of the song.)

 _Working for the man every night and day_

 _And I never lost one minute of sleeping_

 _I was worrying 'bout the way the things might've been_

 _You know that big wheel keep on turning_

(Pare made a circling motion with his arm in front of the large paddlewheel. Marianne and Dawn joined in for the next line only.)

 _Proud Mary keep on burning_

(Pare Alone)

 _And we're rolling, rolling, rolling yeah_

 _Rolling on the river (the river)_

(Marianne takes over on main vocal, Pare backing)

 _Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis_

 _Swept a lot of floors down in New Orleans_

 _But I never saw the good side of the city_

 _Until I hitched a ride on a riverboat queen_

 _You know that big wheel keep on turning_

(Pare, Marianne and Dawn all make a big circling motion with their arm. Dawn joins backup on next line only)

 _Proud Mary keep on burning_

(Marianne and Pare only)

 _And we're rolling, rolling, rolling yeah (rolling)_

 _Rolling on the river_

 _Say we're rolling (rolling) rolling yeah_

 _Rolling on the river_

(Marianne cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, "All Aboard!" Marianne then took flight and flew towards the bow of the boat and landed on an elevated platform structure that formed the prow of the boat. She faced the crowd with her back to the river. It made for the perfect 'stage'. All those that could fly followed and landed in front of the platform and also on the balcony of the second floor. The elves and goblins followed Brutus as they boarded the boat via a gang plank. When everyone was aboard, he pulled the gang plank in. Just then a whistle blew and Marianne looked up to the Bridge. She could make out her Dad was at the wheel of the boat. He waved to her as he pushed a the large telegraph lever all the way forward. The boat started to move slowly forward.)

(Marianne sings lead alone with Dawn and pixies backup on chorus, fast tempo)

 _Oh I left a good job in the city_

 _Working for the man every night and day_

 _And I never lost one minute of sleeping_

 _Worrying about the way the things might've been_

(Marianne and Dawn crouched a bit and made three hops backward on beat).

 _Big wheel keep on turning_

(Marianne and Dawn made a large circling motion with their arms)

 _Proud Mary keep on burning_

 _Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_

 _Say we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_

 _(Mariane and Dawn)_

 _Get Up, do, do, do. Do, do do do. Do, do, do, do._

(As the boat started to pick up speed, Marianne began to look for Bog and caught him leaning up against a loading crane tapping his feet to the beat. She waved for him to come up on the bow with her. At first he was a bit reluctant but Marianne shouted. "Please Bog!" Bog smiled and mouthed 'Ok' back to her. He flew up to the stage. Before the next line started she quickly said, "Thank You, I want you to have fun too." Marianne changed a couple of the lyrics to reflect their current situation. She leaned her back into his chest and took his hands and they swayed side to side as she continued to sing. )

 _Oh I cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis_

 _And I swept a lot of floors down in New Orleans_

 _But you'll never see the good side of the Forest_

 _Until you hitch a ride on my riverboat queen_

(Marianne, Bog and Dawn crouched and made three hops backwards on beat)

 _Big wheel keep on turning_

(Marianne, Bog, and Dawn made a spinning motion with their arms.)

 _Proud Mary keep on burning_

 _And we're rolling, tell you rolling, we're rolling on the river_

 _I tell you we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_

 _(Marianne faced each other and started twisting their waists quickly as they held on to each other.)_

 _(Dawn and two soldiers joined in on backup)_

 _Get Up, do, do, do. Do, do do do. Do, do, do, do._

 _Alright Yeah, OOOOO, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

 _(Marianne Alone)_

 _If you come down to the river_

 _I bet you gonna find some people who live_

 _And you don't have to worry if you got no money_

 _People on the river are happy to give_

 _Big wheel keep on turning_

[Others joined Marianne, Bog and Dawn and they all made a huge circling motion with one of their arms]

 _Proud Mary keep on burning_

 _And we're rolling, tell you rolling, we're rolling on the river_

 _Tell you we have no time (rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

[Marianne brought her leg up Bog's side and she leaned all the way back with her arms forward as Bog held her back. She rocked her shoulders side to side. Bog was impressed with how far back she leaned. He could feel her back arching considerably. The front of her body was nearly inverted.]

 _[Everyone]_

 _Get Up, do, do, do. Do, do do do. Do, do, do, do._

 _(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

 _Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

[As the song's ending came to a build up. Bog hosted Marianne up and she swung her leg around his head. Her legs draped down each side of Bog's neck. Marianne moved her arms around to the beat of the song while Bog held on her legs for support.]

 _Tell you we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_

 _I tell you we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

[During a break in the song she alternately threw her fists in the air as Bog spun her around.]

 _(Yeah, Alright! Uh huh!)_

(Marianne opened her wings and Bog spun her around. Both Bog and her threw their arms in the air on the last beat of the song.)

["Oh, I had so much fun with that!" Marianne shouted out].

There was a huge roar among the crowd as they clapped loudly. Marianne wore a huge smile on her face. She blew kiss to the group as she called out while she was still on top of Bog's shoulders, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all and everyone! I had so much fun. This is best day of my life!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and shouted out, "Here Here!"

Dawn rush over to Bog and said, "Please put my sister down so I can hug her."

"Of course, Dawn," Bog said as he helped Marianne down.

Marianne and Dawn threw their arms around one another and then gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"You were wonderful. Your voice sounded beautiful."

"Aww, Dawn, you were great and have a good voice yourself. You are pretty powerful on backup."

"Naw, you are just being nice," Dawn said as she waved her hand forward.

"No really, you did have a soulful edge to your voice that complemented my lead well."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Dawn once again hugged her sister. Everyone then started to head back into the cabin of the boat, as Marianne, Bog, Dawn and Pare walked by, everyone cheered. Gregory was by the door and he bowed a little before Marianne and said, "Princess Marianne, I think that was one of your best performances you sounded great."

"Why thank you Gregory. I think I did well because I am in such a great mood now."

"Oh, congratulations on the boat. I think that was a very nice thing your father did for you."

"Thank you. Honestly, it happened and I still can't believe this boat is mine."

As she entered the cabin she looked down to the floor her face turned to a look of horror as she noticed all foot prints that ran down the hall.

Marianne looked to some of the soldiers that were sitting down on the corridor benches. "Who in the blazes didn't wipe their feet! You guys got footprints all over my new floor!"

No one said anything, but it was clear that all the soldiers had muddy shoes.

Marianne then scrunched her face as she nosed the air and said, "Also, what the heck is that smell!"

As Marianne entered the lounge she looked around she approached a soldier and said, "Where are the goblins? Are they upstairs?"

One of them said, "No, your grace, they are outside on the rear deck. I guess they are watching over the supplies."

Marianne looked down again and noticed that several of the soldiers had dirty feet and tracked the dirt all over the lounge floor. She began to grit her teeth and she shook her fists at her side and yelled out, "Didn't any of you have the decency to wipe your feet before coming onto my boat!"

A group of the soldiers in the room said in a soft voice, "Sorry, princess."

Marianne noticed that the smell was also in the lounge and even stronger yet. She worked her way out to the rear deck where the supplies were and she noticed the goblins where gathered there. They were sitting on the outside deck seats which were covered with pieces of tarp that originally covered the boat. She slowly walked over to Brutus and lifted the material. She narrowed her eyes and said, "What's this?"

"Oh, your highness, I cut up the tarp to make covers for the seats, we are kind of all dirty and smelly and we didn't want to mess up your new boat," Brutus said.

Marianne sighed as she cracked a smile and looked to Bog. She walked over to Brutus and she smiled with a soft look in her eyes. She reached up, but before she could get her arms around him, he said, "Oh no princess, you don't want to touch me are going to get dirty and smelly."

"Nevermind that, I want to show you my gratitude for being courteous and just...Oh, just Thank You." Marianne said as she put her arms around Brutus and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Brutus rubbed his hands together and had a slight embarrassed look in his eye as he said, "Awwww, shucks, that's so nice of you, princess. I like you. I like that you make the boss happy."

"Well, he is a wonderful guy, and I am happy to be his girlfriend."

Bog smiled as he watched Marianne kiss each and every goblin on the cheek. They all became giddy and flustered and some even turned a shade of red in the face. Thang just flat out fainted. Marianne then walked back to Bog and said, "Your goblins have better manners than my own people. All of those imbeciles didn't wipe their feet and they tracked dirt into the lounge and down the halls all over my nice wooden floors."

"I am sorry, Marianne, but we will definitely get it cleaned up for you," Bog said.

Marianne's face then turned to anger as she shouted, "No! You and the goblins didn't make the mess, those idiots are the ones that are going to clean it up when we get to the castle, or so help me! And what is that smell! I wonder what the heck did they track aboard my new boat that smells so awful."

Bog said, "Well, it is probably as my guys said, they are probably dirty and smelly a bit from all the work today. Don't forget we all went through the night without cleaning up."

"The smell is all over the boat, Bog. In fact it is worse inside than out here. Where ever I go I smell it."

Suddenly most of the goblins started to sniff each other and they got varied reactions.

Bog held his hand out and said, "See, I think we all need to get cleaned up when we get to the castle."

"Yeah, I am feeling very gritty myself," Marianne said. "Let's go up to the bridge, I want to see my dad."

The two went back inside and made their way up to the bridge.

"Ah, my dear Marianne and Bog, your highness. I must say that was one heck of a number. I was dancing up here myself."

"Yes, I had a lot of fun with that song. I didn't want it to end actually!" Marianne exclaimed.

"You dance well, my daughter, but I have to say you must watch those 'flirty' moves, some of them are a bit...racy. That last one I could see down your dress from all the way up here!"

"Daddy!"

"Well, its true. You must be mindful about how you dance."

"Alright, I admit I do get flirty around Bog, but I am in love and I like to show off a bit."

"Hmmmm, like what you did with Gregory earlier?"

"Daddy, I already admit in front of everyone that was a mistake and I apologized for it. I know I somewhat let you down today, but please don't put salt in the wound. What I did earlier stings enough as it is."

The Fairy King nodded and said, "I'm sorry, my darling Marianne. You are right, you atoned for it and I shouldn't harp on it."

Marianne smiled. Her father then stepped back from the wheel and said, "Care to take the wheel?"

"Yes! Definitely!"

Marianne moved forward and put her hands on the wheel. She looked out the window.

"Just keep her rolling right down the middle of the river, it is just like the lakeboat, just bigger."

"Thank you, Dad."

Bog looked to Marianne and watched as she made small movements on the wheel to keep the boat running straight. Bog looked out the window and the boat was pin straight running down the center of the river.

"Marianne, you certainly are a natural at this," Bog said.

"Well, as told you before, this isn't the first time I have steered a boat before. But she sure is big!"

"You will get used to her size, my dear," The Fairy King said.

He then walked over to what looked like a small desk on the right side of the bridge. He said, "You forgot to put this on earlier."

Marianne quickly turned her head back to see her father pick up the tiara which she held earlier. But she didn't look back long as she returned her eyes to the river.

He walked over to his daughter and clipped the tiara to her hair as she continued to look ahead. "There you go, my dear Captain Marianne."

Marianne started to swallow hard and Bog noticed tears welling up in her eyes again. Her father also noticed and put one arm around his daughter. She in turn put an arm around him and then rested her head on his shoulder as she kept one hand on the wheel.

Sensing another close family moment, Bog said, "Would you both like another moment alone?"

"No, Bog, I am fine. It is just overwhelming and I am still trying to take this all in." Marianne said. She then turned to her father and quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy, for everything. I just can't believe you this this all just for me."

"Nawww, it is my pleasure. You are my first born daughter and as you said, I have never given you anything big before. So here you go, my first big gift to you. Just think of it as other way of my telling you that I love you with all my heart."

"Daddy, you are going to make me cry again and then I can't see the river," Marianne said as her grip on the wheel became further. She then whispered in her father's ear, "I love you too, Dad and again, thank you so much."

Father and daughter continued to hold one another for a while. Bog then took a listen to his surroundings as everything was quiet. He noticed that the boat made a faint but distinct "Pmmm-Chi Pmmm-Chi" sound as it moved along the river. He figured it must be the engine.

He looked over the Marianne's father as he scrunched his nose and said, "What is that smell?"

Marianne lifted her her head and looked at her father and said, "I know, I have noticed it too, it is all over the boat."

Bog said, "I told Marianne that I though that probably most of us are overdue for a bath. The smell is probably coming up from below."

Marianne shook her head and said, "I hope we can air the boat out when we get to the castle, I sure hate to have this smell linger on board...especially since everything is so new." She paused for a moment and then looked to her father and said, "Oh Dad, the soldiers were awful."

"Oh? How so?"

"They tracked dirt all over the lower part of the boat. It's all over the floors and in the beautiful lounge."

Marianne's dad shook his head and said, "They can be so inconsiderate at times. But don't you worry your pretty head, my dear. Because this is a boat, I had the floors clear coated, so it will clean up easily."

"Daddy, I want you to make the soldiers clean it up and not the elves. I want them to learn a lesson."

"Agreed. Did the goblins also mess things up?"

"No! Not at all, in fact they were so considerate that they stayed outside on the rear deck and even covered the deck chairs before sitting in them."

The Fairy King shook his head as he said, "This is embarrassing. My own soldiers disrespecting me and my family."

"Now you knew why I blew up in Gregory's face before."

The Fairy King nodded and said, "Don't worry, my daughter, it is time to put my foot down. Roland's poor behavior has been rubbing off on the soldiers and I have been letting them get away with too much lately."

He turned away from his daughter and sat down at the desk he walked to earlier.

Bog looked out the window and could see the castle coming up ahead. He then turned to Marianne and he looked at the way she held the wheel. She had a huge, beautiful smile on her face. She glanced over to him and her smile widened further. He couldn't help but smile back. While her face was turned to him, he got a good look at the 'captain' tiara on her head. She had a bit of a soft red glow to her cheeks. Her face looked amazing. But he didn't stop there. He kept looking at how her arms were spread out as she grasped the handles of the huge wheel. Bog slowly moved behind her. He glanced over to the king and he was preoccupied with some paperwork he had on the desk. He then lifted his hands and ran them down her arms starting at her shoulders and he ran his hands all the way out to hers. Her arms and back looked so good. Marianne then pressed her body backwards into his. Bog closed his eyes as he felt Marianne's wing joints press into his chest.

Marianne tilted her head back for a moment and while looking up her face turned towards the pull rope for the whistle.

"Oh! The whistle! Let's let them know we are coming!" Marianne exclaimed.

With that Marianne reached up and pulled on the whistle. She had the cheerful look of a child in her eyes as the whistle blew. But as she pulled down on the whistle rope, her nose was very close to her armpit. Suddenly her face scrunched up and she yelled out, "Uhhhhghhh! It's me! I am the one that smells!"

The Fairy King looked up and burst out into laughter, "Yes, I have noticed you were a little ripe there my dear."

"A _little_? DAD! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything to embarrass you. It has been established that we all need a bath."

Marianne shook her head and said, "Dad, please take the wheel, I need to talk to Bog."

"Of course," the king said as he got up and took the wheel from Marianne.

Marianne walked to the desk and took off the tiara and flower she had in her hair and put them down on the desk. She then turned to Bog.

"You! Come with me," Marianne said glaring at Bog with narrow eyes as she pointed to him.

Bog had a surprised look on his face. Marianne led him downstairs and pulled him into the dining room, which was empty at the current moment. She pulled him inside the door frame, grabbed his chest lapels and pushed him to the wall.

"Marianne! What are you doing?"

"Bog! Why didn't you say something, you were close to me the whole time?" Marianne asked.

"Well, I have noticed a bunch of odors, but, like you, I thought it was the guys. I wouldn't have thought that it was you. As it is, I don't smell anything that bad in here right now."

"Oh come now Bog, I smell like a horse!"

Bog laughed and said, "Naw, you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Bog started took Marianne's hands and he pulled her arms up indicating that he wanted her to put her arms around his neck.

Marianne pulled her arms back down and said, "Bog! No! Don't you smell it? I smell awful. This is so embarrassing."

"No, you are not that bad. Being around goblins all my life, I can tell you that I have smelled far worse. I don't find your scent offending at all."

"But you do smell it?"

"Yes, but it isn't bad, really."

"Oh, you are just being a gentleman and being nice," Marianne said as she pinned her arms close to her body.

"Do you see me running away?" Bog said.

Bog again inhaled deeply as he brought his nose to Marianne's arm.

"Bog! Are you nuts? I stink to high heaven!"

"Hmmm, a bit acidic, a bit pungent, but it really isn't bad at all. Nothing to run away from. I mean really I would still get close to you. I guess perhaps because you are a woman that the scent crosses me a different way."

"Pungent? Bog, I still say you are just being nice to me. I am smelling something different here and I don't like it."

"No you are right, it does smell bad downstairs, but I don't smell anything that bad now."

"But you _did_ notice I was giving off an odor?"

"Yes, a little bit, but as I explained it wasn't bad enough to mention anything."

Marianne smirked as she said, "I still think you didn't want to tell me I have body odor."

"Marianne, alright, I noticed a different scent to you, but that's all. It's understandable, given as to what your body has been through the past couple days."

Marianne gave herself another sniff and grimaced as she said, "I never smelled this bad before."

"Well, you have greatly exerted yourself both when you helped getting the boat out of the divot and then at the launch. You were pushing and working harder than most of the other men. On top of that you were dancing your heart out before. Each time I have noticed you breaking a sweat. I guess it was just too much for your body," Bog surmised.

Marianne nodded in agreement as pulled her arms down and she said, "Yes, I did push myself to the limit. I wanted to give it my all."

"And that you did, my dear."

As Marianne smiled, Bog started to hear some cheering outside. This caught the attention of Marianne and she walked out to look out the window across from the dining room and noticed that they pulled into the final chamber of Bog's castle. The boat was slowing down and coming to a stop. She held her arms very close to her body and crossed one arm over her chest as she let the other hang down her side as she leaned in the doorway.

"We've arrived."

"Marianne, please, I want to kiss you before we go out," Bog said.

Marianne shook her head, "I'm sorry, Bog, but you might not be put off by my smell, but I am. I am feeling very uncomfortable now. Being a lady and a princess, I have standards and I don't want to get close to my boyfriend smelling like this."

Bog held his head low in disappointment as he said, "Alright, I understand."

Marianne then came over and with her free hand lifted Bog's chin up and looked into his eyes. "I will make it worth your while later on when I am all clean and fresh."

Bog's face lit up and Marianne smiled as she said, "Bog, I just want to let you know that I this has been a wonderful day and I...I really do want to get close to you."

Bog swallowed hard as he had an idea what Marianne was saying. She ran her fingers over his cheek and then started go out the door. Bog reached out and took her hand. Marianne's face had a puzzled look as Bog grabbed her hand, but then he gently placed his lips on her hand before he let it go.

Marianne sighed heavily and she had a look of want and need in her eyes, she quickly said, "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear," Bog replied.

Marianne smiled and then turned and walked out the door.

Bog placed his head back until the back of his head touched the wall. He swallowed hard a couple of times. He then said to himself softly, 'Oh my beautiful Marianne, you have opened up a new and brighter world for me. I never knew this is what love can be like.'

There was a sudden lurch and Bog almost lost his footing. The boat came to a full stop. It apparently must have docked. In the distance, Bog could hear his mother shout, "My what a beautiful riverboat! Its very big and _very_ nice! Now where is my Bog!"

Bog smiled and shook his head as he laughed a bit. Outside he could hear several splashes around the boat. More then likely, his goblins and the fairy men were cooling off and cleaning themselves up in the pool. Just then he heard a rather loud, 'cannon ball' shout out followed by a huge splash. 'Brutus', Bog whispered to himself as he smiled. He listened for a while, but figured it probably would be a good idea to take a dip himself as he was feeling a bit grungy too. In addition, he didn't want to keep his mother waiting and he started to walk out of the dining room. Just as he was turning out the door, he was startled. Marianne came back into the room and nearly ran into him. She appeared to be breathing a bit hard. She stood with her arms very close to her body. Like before she had one arm she placed across her chest holding her other arm which was hanging straight down her side.

"Marianne? What happened? I thought you wanted to clean yourself up."

"I do, but, when I was walking away, I felt bad knowing that I refused you a kiss. Then I started to think of all the nice things that happened between us the past couple days and suddenly I wanted to kiss you too." Marianne said as she was walking to Bog. She only raised her forearms up and placed them around Bog's waist. She kept her upper arms close to her body. She then pursed her lips and started to run her tongue across her lips as she looked Bog in the eyes.

"It's ok if you want to put your arms around my neck. I told you that I don't mind."

"Well, I do."

Marianne reached her lips up to Bog's and he put his hands around her body as their lips met. The kiss started off soft and gentle at first, but it wasn't long before he could feel her pushing her tongue into his mouth. He loved the feeling and did the same. Their tongues soon criss crossed each other, but then when Marianne tried to twist her tongue around his when he started to feel his knees were getting weak.

"Mmmmmmmm," Bog moaned.

Bog ran his hands up Marianne's neck and then let his fingers run through her hair. His hands eventually came around to the front of her face and he held her face in his hands as they continued to kiss.

Marianne moaned a bit herself as she started to curl her tongue under his. She stroked the underside of his tongue with the tip of hers. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him towards the table and finally she pushed him down towards the table. At first Bog resisted a bit as they certainly not in the appropriate place for such a deep passionate kiss. But it was a special moment and he didn't want to break it off, so he just let Marianne push him down on to the table. She laid down on top of him as they still continued to kiss. Bog's hand returned to the nape of her neck and began to rub that area firmly with his fingers.

"Hmmmmmmm," Marianne moaned.

Marianne in turn was running her fingers around Bog's head. She rubbed the tip of her tongue under Bog's causing him to moan. A new feeling came over him as the kiss deepened further. It was a euphoric feeling that was starting to make him get aroused. He started to rub his hands up and down her back and started to hold her very tightly and very close to his body.

"Hmmmmmm," they both moaned together.

The moment was short lived as there was a familiar voice at the door. It was Dawn.

"Marianne? Are you in here...Whoa! T.M.I." Dawn said. She then quickly turned around with her back towards them and opened her wings to block the door to prevent anyone else from looking in.

At first Marianne and Bog didn't break their hold, but they did make their kiss more shallow.

"Uhhh, lovebirds, there is a room just down the hall," Dawn said over her shoulder looking at the embraced couple.

Marianne and Bog broke off the kiss and looked at each other. They were a bit in a daze. Marianne then turned around and said, "It's Ok, Dawn, we are done anyway. I will meet you outside."

"Alright, but don't start up again or someone else might barge in on you...like Daddy," Dawn said as she giggled and walked out the door.

As they lay still, Marianne said, "That kiss was so beautiful. And to think I almost denied you that."

"It was wonderful and I am happy you came back. I felt something come over me when we kissed."

"I felt it too. It was an amazing feeling," Marianne said. She pulled her arms once again close to her body and just laid there with her hands on Bog's chest.

"I think we should stop now, because if we start up again, I think things are going to get out of control," Bog said.

"You think?" Marianne asked sarcastically, "That kiss will be on my mind for a while."

"Yes, I will be thinking about it too."

Marianne and Bog got up and she started to walk towards the door. She only looked back to Bog once and while she did so, she opened her wings up and then fluttered them as she changed her look to something more seductive. She folded her wings and then left the room. Bog continued to watch as she started to turn down the hall and she once more glanced at him before disappearing.

A feeling surged through Bog and he just threw his fist in the air and yelled out, "What A Woman!"

Marianne walked down the hall and she giggled as she heard what Bog yell out and she sighed softly to herself, 'What a man.' She could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest, as she walked towards the bridge. The boat appeared to be empty as everyone must have cleared out while they kissed. When she reached the bridge, she thought she would find her father there, but he was gone too. She looked to the desk and her tiara and flower were still there from when she removed them after she talked with her father. She took the flower and placed it in her hair. She was thinking how Bog gave her that flower and her heart started to beat even harder.

She flew out the door of the bridge and she flew up to the roof of the bridge and laid down there as she started to feel faint. She didn't think of anything, but Bog and the heavy beating of her heart.

Dawn flew up to the roof of the bridge and knelt down next to her sister.

"There you are! Why are you up here?"

Marianne looked to Dawn as she pulled her arms close to her body. She was slightly in a daze when she smiled and said, "Hmmmmmm?"

"Oh sis, you have it bad!" Dawn said pointing at her sister.

"Yes, Dawn, I am so in love!"

"I can see that! The way you two were kissing down there. Mmmmm Hmmmm!"

Marianne laughed a bit and then said, "Dawn, my heart is pounding so hard. It feels like its ready to come out of my chest."

"Really?"

"Yes, feel my chest."

Dawn reached over and placed her hand on her sister's chest and almost immediately pulled her hand back. She had a shocked look on her face as she said, "Holy Crow! Marianne, you are right! Your heart is pounding so hard! Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel wonderful," Marianne said as she raised arms up and placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

Just then Dawn sniffed the air a few times and then brought her nose closer to Marianne's body and sniffed again. She then put her hand over her nose and scrunched her face in disgust as she pointed to her sister with the other hand.

"Uhhhhhhh, _You_ need to take a bath big time, Sis!"

The smell then caught Marianne's nose and she quickly put her arms down. She exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! I was just on my way to do that and forgot!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Dawn said as she waved her hand back and forth over Marianne and she had a sour look on her face.

Marianne sat up and said, "Oh come now, now you are over doing it."

"No I am not, Sis! You reek!"

Just then Marianne put an evil smirk on her face and opened her arms wide and said, "Oh, Dawn, come now. Don't you want to give your big sis a hug?"

"After you had a bath, yes."

Marianne put a pouty look on her face as said, "Oh, I want a hug now."

"Nuh Uhhh! Keep your smelly body away from me! My nose has been violated!"

Marianne got up and started to move towards her sister. Still holding her nose, Dawn took to wing.

"Oh come now, I just want a hug?" Marianne said as she took to wing and flew after her sister.

"No way!" Dawn shouted and she started to fly towards Bog's suite.

"Escape is futile, you know I can out fly you! I'm Gonna Get Cha, I'm Gonna Get Cha!" Marianne taunted.

"No! No! No!"

It wasn't long before Marianne managed to box her sister into a corner on Bog's balcony. She was starting to climb through the window when Marianne slammed her hand down on the window frame and the other hand she slammed against the outside wall. Dawn's shoulders were caught between both her raised arms. Dawn grimaced and placed a hand over her nose.

"Uhhhhh, Please Marianne! You're gonna make me retch!

Marianne smiled as she put her arms down, leaned over and kissed Dawn on the cheek, "I love you, my little sis."

With a surprised look on her face, Dawn raised her hand to her cheek where Marianne kissed her and then she leaned over and reciprocated, giving Marianne a kiss on her cheek. She softly responded, "I love you too, big sis."

Marianne then started to walk inside Bog's suite. Dawn then called to Marianne as she was heading towards the bathroom.

"What happened? That was nice. I thought you were going to smother me in a hug and bury my nose in your armpit"

Marianne laughed as she said, "I might have an evil streak in me, but I am not that sadistic. You're right...from all my exertions, dancing and sweating, I know I reek and I need to get cleaned up so bad!"

The two sisters just burst out laughing and then parted. Marianne proceeded to Bog's bathroom and Dawn joined the crowd below.


	4. Chapter 4: Disco Dawn

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 4 – Disco Dawn

 _Inside Bog's Castle:_

After Marianne cleaned herself up she wrapped a leaf around her body and headed towards her room, opened the door and entered. She walked into her closet and slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Oh, no! Darn it! I forgot to bring some of my clothes over from home!" she shouted.

The only thing hanging in her closet was the bikini. She walked over to it and held it in her hands.

"I can't possibly wear this, Roland's cronies would be gawking at me for sure...let alone what my father would say. Definitely inappropriate."

Marianne then walked over to her vanity table where she put her outfit that she took off. She picked it up and didn't even get it close to her nose when she could smell it.

"Ugghhh! I can't put this back on, it has to be cleaned too," Marianne said.

Suddenly the entire cavern erupted into a thumping dance beat.

"Great! They are starting already I have nothing to wear!"

She marched right back into the closet and took the bikini and put it on. She then held the leaf she dried herself with around the mid section of her body so that was covered and headed for her balcony.

"Hopefully I can flag down my sister or Bog," Marianne said.

When Marianne reached the balcony, she got a good look around at what was going on below.

There were three long tables with long set up on the far side of the beach. Griselda and Sugar Plum and a couple other female fairies were setting up the tables for dinner putting down table cloths and putting out the place settings. The goblins and elves were unloading the supplies from the boat and stacked them off to the side close to the entrance.

Marianne looked towards the boat and could see the soldiers were inside and on the rear deck scrubbing the floors. She noticed her father was standing on the rear deck of the boat with his arms across his chest and he had a cross look on his face. Every so often he would point his finger and bark out an order or two. Marianne wore a smirk on her face as she was impressed that her father made the soldiers and no one else clean up the boat.

There was also quite a bit of activity in the water too. Just about everyone that didn't jump into the river earlier jumped into the water now to get themselves cleaned. They were joined by some of the goblins and elves that were already at the castle.

Dawn was dancing with the crowd below. She was watching Sunny on the roof of Marianne's Pride as he was singing a song to kick off the celebration. She noticed that some of the goblins had something stuffed in their ears while they worked. Apparently most of them didn't care for the song Sunny was singing.

Marianne wasn't paying too much attention to the lyrics as she was busy trying to flag someone down. Her sister was the best bet, but right now her back was to her. She then took a notice of how Sunny got on his knees on the roof of her boat and he held both hands over his heart as he sang the chorus to Dawn:

 **(Adventure Of A Lifetime – Coldplay)**

(Sunny)

 _I feel my heart beating  
I feel my heart beneath my skin  
Oh, I can feel my heart beating  
'Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again  
Alive again  
Oh, you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again_

Sunny's singing was very heartfelt and there were many 'Awwws' among the crowd as they danced.

Marianne said to herself, "Oh, he is sure singing his heart out for her. He's a nice guy and I can see he will always make Dawn happy."

Just then Marianne caught sight of Bog. He was bathing himself by the waterfall. She noticed that he had a large green flower blossom with him and he was dipping his fingers in it and rubbing the nectar on his arms and shoulders. Apparently the flower's nectar was some kind of soap or cleaner.

"Awww, he is freshing himself up too," she said to herself.

Marianne then started to wave to catch Bog's attention. She even yelled for him, but he was too far away and the music was too loud.

"Darn it! I can't flag either of them down."

Just then Marianne caught a break. Dawn flew up to the roof and she sat with her legs hanging over the edge as Sunny danced around her and leaned against her as he sang. Marianne leaned over the balcony and frantically waved her hand in the air in the hopes it would catch Dawn's eye, but Dawn kept on looking at Sunny with starry eyes.

Racked with frustration, Marianne flew down to a lower balcony in which the handrail was not yet installed and again she tried to flag her sister down. Still she couldn't get her attention.

Frustrated Marianne said to herself, "I want to have some fun too."

She closed her eyes and let the music pour into her ears. The song was modern but had a disco style beat and it was easy to get into it. Bobbing her head and tapping her foot first.

 _I feel my heart beating  
I feel my heart beneath my skin  
Oh, I can feel my heart beating  
'Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again  
Alive again  
Oh, you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again_

(Soon she found she was rocking her body back and forth to the beat. She raised her arms up and the leaf she was holding fell to her feet. She started to move her legs side to side while she rocked her shoulders.)

 _Turn your magic on, to me she'd say  
Everything you want is a dream away  
Under this pressure, under this weight  
We are diamonds taking shape  
We are diamonds taking shape  
(Whoa, whoa)_

(By now Marianne was dancing around the balcony putting her arms out and twirling. She opened her wings as she spun around. Her eyes remained closed.)

 _If we've only got this life  
This adventure is more than I  
If we've only got this life  
You'll get me through, oh  
If we've only got this life  
Then this adventure is more than I  
Wanna share with you  
With you, with you  
I said, oh, say oh_

(Marianne started to alternately raise each leg and tapped her foot on the ground twice as she shifted her body from side to side and clapped.)

 _(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_ _12x_

As the song was ending, Marianne was twirling when suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her cold. Surprised, Marianne quickly opened her eyes not knowing at first who it was that grabbed her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Bog.

"Marianne! What on earth...Why are you dressed like this out here? Do you know what your father would say if he saw you like this?" Bog said as he tried to position himself in front of Marianne blocking the view of the others below.

"I tried to get the attention of either you or Dawn, but the music was so loud, yelling your names wasn't helping. So I knew I had to wait until the song is over, so I liked the beat and just started to dance along with it." Marianne said.

"Well, I wasn't the first to get your attention. While I was cleaning myself up, I saw Roland's cronies were standing there agape and I turned to see what they were looking at and there was you dancing out there in the open in wearing only this," Bog said in a slightly angered tone. "Why did you put this on in the first place?"

"I don't have anything else to wear. I forgot to bring some extra clothes from the palace here. I totally stunk up my new mini-dress and now that has to be cleaned too. So this was the only thing hanging in my closet," Marianne explained as she sighed. "I thought you like my bikini, you sound mad at me."

Bog reached out and put his hands on Marianne's bare waist, in a softer voice he said, "You know I love this outfit, but it is too sexy to be worn out here where everyone else can see. I know how it affects me and I just don't want other guys to look at your body the way I do."

Marianne smiled and said, "Awww! You are too much! You want to keep my body for yourself to see?"

"Yes! I could feel my blood boiling inside when I saw Roland's creeps eyeing your body. Their eyes are not good enough to see this amount of beauty. They are not deserving of it. You are their princess and those men should exercise better control over themselves then to gawk at you the way they did."

Marianne's eyes widened as she reached up and held Bog's face in her hands as she said, "My goodness, you are such a gentleman...making me feel so wanted and special. You make me feel good knowing that you like my body and want it all for yourself."

"Of course, you have a beautiful bod..."

Bog didn't finish his sentence as she brought her lips to his and they kissed briefly. After they kissed, Marianne reached down, picked up the leaf towel and wrapped it around her body. Bog helped her secure it around her back so it wouldn't slide down and she could walk with her arms to her side without holding it up.

"What about your clothes? Can't you get them cleaned while you wait."

"Yes, but that is going to take too long. I will miss half the fun. It is faster to send someone to the palace to get me a different outfit."

"Do you want me to get Dawn for you?" Bog asked.

Marianne said, "No, Dawn doesn't know my closet very well and I need a fast flyer. I need to get Alice to go, she can fly faster than Dawn. In the meantime I will have a servant clean my outfit here."

"Alice?"

"Yes, she is Dawn's friend. She and I went to school together. She is nearly the same size as me and she borrows my clothes all the time. Now it is time she returns the favor."

"Which one is Alice?" Bog said as he stepped aside and looked out from the balcony and pointed into the crowd.

Marianne looked down to the crowd below and located her sister. She was talking with someone.

"Oh, convenient, Alice is the redhead talking with Dawn now," Marianne said.

Bog flew down and landed next to Dawn and Alice. Marianne retreated into the unfinished room behind the balcony as she didn't want to draw attention to the obtuse way she was dressed with a leaf around her body.

Dawn, Alice and Bog returned to the room and Marianne filled Alice in on the situation. Alice agreed to go to the palace to fetch her a dress to wear.

"You sure you don't mind going, Alice?" Marianne asked.

"No, not at all. I know I borrowed your clothes all the time so I know I owe you one," Alice said. "But don't have dinner without me, and save the best songs for later, I want still want to dance!" Alice said.

"Don't worry, we will have hors d'oeuvres until you get back and there will be plenty of music all night long." Dawn said.

"Okay then, I'm off!" Alice said as she opened her wings and shot out of the cavern.

Bog's eyes widened as Alice shot so fast out of the cavern, he took a couple steps back. He said, "Whoa! She _is_ fast!"

"She's almost as fast as me," Marianne said. "She can get a jump start faster than me, but in an endurance run, I can out fly her."

"If you know you are faster, why didn't you go then?" Dawn asked.

"Well, call me a bit selfish, but I am tired and I know that run is going to knock me out," Marianne explained. "I want to enjoy the party and not fall asleep on it. I want to save some energy so I can dance later."

Bog smiled as he agreed and said to Dawn, "Both of you ladies worked very hard today so I understand your sister's thinking."

"Oh! Bog, that reminds me, can I use your bathroom to clean myself up?" Dawn asked.

"Of course," Bog replied.

Suddenly Marianne's eyes grew wide and she said, "Darn it! I forgot to tell Alice which outfit to get me!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Dawn said.

"I don't know, but she will probably pick something _she_ 'thinks' will look good on me rather than what I want her to get me," Marianne said.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Bog said.

"No, she's probably already out of the Dark Forest by now."

"That's impossible, not even I can fly that fast," Bog said.

"I was speaking hypothetically," Marianne said.

Dawn then said, "Well, if I am not needed anymore, I would like to take that bath now."

Marianne and Bog both shook their heads, 'No'.

"Let me know if you need anything," Bog said.

"Okay," Dawn said as she flew out of the balcony and up towards Bog's suite.

Marianne held her head in her hands and said, "Uhhhhgghhh! How could I forget to tell her!"

"Didn't you mention that you didn't have many nice things the night you wore that beautiful red dress," Bog said.

"Yeah...and I certainly don't want her bringing that here, that is the worst thing she could bring here."

Bog smiled and said, "Why? I love that dress."

"Bog, we are having an outside party, that is an indoor dress, it drags the ground. It would get dirty in no time. Oh! heaven forbid if she brings that here."

Just then a voice rang out, "Knock knock. Sorry for the interruption, your highnesses."

Marianne and Bog turned around to see Gregory on the balcony.

"Go on," Marianne said as she crossed one arm over her chest and held her chin with her other hand.

"Your father is asking for you," he said and then turned to Bog and said, "Your mother is looking for you."

Bog explained, "We have a situation. Marianne doesn't have a change of clothes and she sent Alice to fetch her an outfit from the castle."

"Oh, that's why she was dancing in a bikini," He said with a smirk on his face as he looked to Marianne.

Just then Marianne narrowed her eyes, put her hands on her hips and she started to march towards him. Gregory's eyes widened and he took several steps back. Bog put his hand out and stopped Marianne.

"I got this," he whispered into her ear. He then turned towards Gregory and said, "Being a princess, Marianne feels a bikini is not appropriate attire for the festivities tonight, which is why she was not mingling below. Tell his majesty that is why Marianne is not there with everyone."

"Yes, your highness." Gregory said and he was about to fly off.

"Oh! And Gregory?

"Yes?"

Bog started to grit his teeth a bit as he said, "Should you and your friends ever look at Marianne's body in a gawking or disrespectful manner again, you will be getting more than spit in your face from me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your highness, crystal clear. I am sorry, I admit I looked, but I wasn't gawking like the others, really I wasn't," Greg's voice quavered as he spoke. He continued to back up towards the balcony.

Marianne no longer felt angry. She was very impressed with the way Bog handled things and she loved how he stood up for her. She started to breath heavy as Bog continued to speak.

"Very well. Now be off with you." Bog snarled.

As Gregory flew off, he turned to Marianne and noticed she was breathing heavy.

"I know I can handle myself, but I like it when you stand up for me like that..." Marianne said. "You're making me swoon."

Bog smiled as she just walked over and she put her arms around his body and rested her head on his shoulder. He reached down, put on arm around Marianne's back and the other behind her knees as he gently picked her up. He then began to stare into her eyes.

She then draped her right arm around his neck and said, "If you held me like this all night, I wouldn't mind. I could fall asleep in your arms."

Bog placed his nose into Marianne's hair and sniffed deeply, "Mmmm, so that is what smells so good."

"Hmmmm?" Marianne said in a bit of a daze.

"I smelled it when I came close to you before."

She then came to and said, "Oh! Yes, I used that new honey based soap I made up the other day. I brought some with me. I wanted you to smell it to see if you like the scent."

"Yes, I do like it very much. You smell very sweet."

Marianne giggled and then Bog took to wing. She then place her nose in towards the soft area of Bog's chest and inhaled deeply:

"Mmmmmm, you smell great yourself, my love," she said.

The two landed on Marianne's balcony and they walked into her room.

"Thank you, I was trying out a new soap myself. I wanted something with a bit of a scent. Hopefully you find it pleasing," Bog said.

"Yes, I saw you washing yourself by the waterfall." Marianne said. "I do find the scent very pleasing. It is a very rich masculine scent like a cologne. It is nice on my nose."

Bog sat down on the bed while still holding her, "Really? That good?"

"Uh, huh! Now don't you admit I smell much better than when we kissed on the boat?" Marianne asked.

"Yes."

"So isn't it better that we get close when we are nice and fresh and clean?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then I rest my case about what I said earlier about kissing you when I am not fresh and clean for you."

"Alright, while I didn't mind the way you smelled earlier. But, you certainly do smell much nicer now," Bog said.

Marianne let out a large yawn and then put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my, where are my manners! You probably saw right down my throat!"

"It's OK. You look tired, why don't you sleep for a while while you are waiting for your dress, I will go down and meet with my mother in the meantime," Bog said.

"Alright."

Marianne then stood up and took the sheet from around her body off. She then crawled into her bed. Bog couldn't help but stare at her bare midsection as he pulled the covers over her. He noticed her looking at his every move. She then placed her hand on his forearm and started to caress his arm.

"Awww, are you tucking me in?"

"Well, uuh...if you want to look at it that way. But, I am just helping you cover yourself."

"Oh! This has been such a wonderful day!" Marianne exclaimed before yawning and stretching her arms out.

Bog just looked at the details on her arms as they tensed up when she stretched. Her arms looked so beautiful and so did her face as nestled in and then she looked at him. She rested her arm back on his and smiled. She blinked her eyes slowly a few times but then she finally closed them completely.

She said in a very soft voice, "I love you, Bog."

"I love you too, my dear, Marianne," he said as he ran his finger through a wisp of her hair on her forehead.

Marianne giggled and said with her voice slowing down, "I love the way you say my name."

Before Bog could answer, he noticed that her breathing became heavy and her hand slid off his forearm. He gently took her hand and placed it on her chest. He then kissed her on the forehead. Marianne's breathing changed again and it almost sounded as if she was snoring a bit. She fell fast asleep.

"You poor dear, you worked so hard today, is it any wonder you went right out," Bog said as he carefully moved a lock of her hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful."

He then flew out the balcony and tried to find his mother below.

 _Later on:_

Marianne awoke to a ruckus on her balcony and she sat up in her bad. It was Dawn and Alice.

"Marianne! You are never going to guess what Alice found for you," Dawn said.

"Don't tell me she brought the red dress." Marianne said in a groggy voice as she sat up.

"Well, I did have it in my hand, but I figured because it was so long it might get messed up," Alice said.

"Good, good...you were using your head there. So, what did you bring me?" Marianne said as she started to cringe a little.

Alice then instructed Dawn to bring the dress in. She went out to the balcony and then came back in and held up the dress and said, "Tada! It is your old blue butterfly dress."

Alice put her hands out towards the dress and she was all smiles.

"What!" Marianne shouted as she was now suddenly wide awake. She looked to the dress and said, "Oh, no!"

"What's the matter, Marianne?" Dawn asked.

"Of all the dresses," Marianne held her face in her hand, "I have not worn that one in ages."

"You don't like it?" Alice asked

"No!"

"Then why do you still have it?"

"Because I know you like to borrow that one. Why didn't you pick an outfit that was in the middle and the front of the closet, that is the stuff I normally wear?" Marianne asked.

Alice then hung her head down low and said, "I well I think it will look cute on you."

"Cute? That is the last thing I need to wear is something cute like that. My boyfriend is going to hate that thing."

"You mean to say that you chased me all the way to the castle and I pick out a nice outfit for you and you don't like it?" Alice said almost to tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but I doubt I would even fit into that anymore."

"I fit into it, you remember, I wore it at the dance when you told Roland off."

Marianne sighed as she said, "I am slightly larger than you and over the years my hips got a bit wider."

"Oh, is that why some of your newer outfits fit a bit loose."

"Yes, Alice!"

"Well, can you try it anyway? I did go out of my way to help you," Alice said as she took the dress and held it in front of Marianne's body.

"Oh, alright," Marianne said as she threw her arms up in the air.

Dawn and Alice proceeded to help Marianne get into the dress.

The dress was a silk sapphire blue mini-dress. It was of a strapless corset design with button ties on the rear. Dominating the center of the dress was an ornate Diamond shape made up of various shades of silver beads. The beads extended out from the top of the diamond and curved around the bosom area forming a princess neckline in the center. The beads also extended from the lower part of the diamond and flared out and downward into the skirt of the dress. The entire shape of the design resembled that of a butterfly. The bodice of the dress came down to a 'v' shape on the lower abdomen and the skirt flared out from this point. It was gently pleated and fell just above the knee. Completing the look was a pair of black knee high boots. This allowed a portion of Marianne's thighs to show.

Marianne could feel it, the dress _was_ on the small side. She could feel the pressure around her sides and she could feel it pressing into her skin under her arms. It was a bit tight against her bosom area as well, but at the same time it also enhanced this area and made her look a bit more flattering. The dress was also tight around the hips just before the skirt flared out. The panel that came to a 'v' shape on the lower abdomen was so taut, not a single wrinkle appeared on it. It hugged her well in the waist area where her body was most narrow. Looking down to her sides, the dress did look surprisingly good. It definitely brought out the hourglass shape of her body.

Alice just looked on and said, "Marianne, you sure developed a nice curvy figure over the years. I don't even look that good in that dress."

"Thank you Alice, but it is a bit tight, which is why I wanted you to bring me something I regularly wear. You have to understand that people's bodies change over the years. Sheesh, I think I had this dress when I graduated from school. The skirt fell just at my knee then, it is now well above my knee. My, did my legs grow!

"I still think it looks very cute on you. The fact that it is a little tight makes you look hot," Alice said.

"Well, I don't share your optimism, Alice. It is just overly cute and I think it will make Bog barf."

Alice pouted and slumped down on the bed and was again close to tears but Dawn came to her side and put her arms around her and while looking at Marianne she said, "I think it is cute too and my sister looks stunning and very adorable in it."

"Thank you, Dawn," Alice said.

"Uuuuuuhhh!" Marianne exclaimed.

She slapped her arms to her side and then held them out towards Alice and said, "Oh,come here."

Alice immediately got up and threw her arms around Marianne.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Thank you for going out of your way for me," Marianne said.

"Oh! You're welcome!" Alice said excitedly.

"Oh wait!" Dawn said.

Dawn walked over to the vanity table and picked up the blue flower that Marianne left there when she took her bath. She then placed it in Marianne's hair.

"There! That now completes the look, the flower matches!" Dawn pointed out.

"Oh, you look great, Marianne." Alice said.

"I think Bog will love it," Dawn said. "I think it looks very sexy and I am sure he will appreciate you showing a bit of leg."

"Well, we will find out soon enough what he thinks," Marianne said. "I guess he will either love it or hate it."

Marianne started to giggle a bit and the fabric of the dress was making a stretching sound clearly indicating the stress it was under.

"Oh" she said. "I heard that."

"So did I," Dawn said.

Alice had a surprised look on her face as she ran her finger around the top hem of the dress.

"Ummm, it _is_ tighter than it looks," she said looking to Dawn. She then turned to Marianne and said, "I would refrain from laughing, dancing, or even breathing hard while wearing this," Alice said. "And forget about sneezing, if you sneeze you will completely destroy it."

"Alice, the whole reason I wanted you to get me a dress is so I can mingle and dance below, there is no way I am not going to dance tonight," Marianne explained.

"Well, then just slow dance then. I am a bit worried you might ruin the dress."

"Oh, _now_ you are concerned about it being tight on me?"

"Well, I thought it would still fit you alright. But now that I can feel it on you, it is very snug."

Marianne shook her head and said, "Okay, I will only keep it on until my other outfit is clean and dry after which, I will just give this one to you since I know it doesn't fit me anymore."

"Really princess? I can have it?"

"Yes. I should have given it to you earlier knowing that you really like it."

Alice then threw her arms around Marianne and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Oh, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome."

Dawn then said, "Well, ladies, lets get out there and party, while the evening is young!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, sis. I been couped up here since I took my bath. Let's go!" Marianne exclaimed as she pointed to her balcony.

Everyone then walked to the balcony and flew down to the crowd below.

Bog was talking with his mother and a few of the woman fairies as they were going over details for the feast later on. Griselda then looked passed his left arm as she caught sight of Marianne.

"There she is! I wondered where your woman was hiding so far. Is it any wonder, she's got a new outfit on and looks beautiful!"

Bog quickly turned around and saw Marianne in the distance as she was talking to her sister and Alice. Alice flew off first and joined another group of fairies. Sunny ran over and collected Dawn and then Marianne was just by herself. She turned to face his direction and looked towards him.

Bog got a good look at the new outfit Marianne was wearing and she looked totally different. If it wasn't for her signature hair style, he wouldn't have known it was her. The dress was overly cute with the beaded butterfly pattern across the bodice and it's short length made Marianne look more girly than womanly. At first he cringed a little wondering what the heck she was doing in such an outfit, but then as she slowly walked over to him, it started to become clearer why she was wearing that dress. It hugged her body very tightly and showed off every single curve of her body. Her whole neckline was open with no straps hiding her collarbones. Nothing was in the way of her beautifully rounded shoulders. Her arms were bare all the way down and the curves on her arms complimented the curves on her body. He could see the indentation where her shoulders met her upper arms and then how her forearms flared out at the elbow and then gently tapered down to her wrist. The taper of the skirt flared out and enhanced the hourglass shape of her body. On top of everything the knee high black boots just accented her legs in which a moderate portion of her thighs were exposed. Like icing on top of a cake, she was wearing the flower in her hair that he gave her the day before.

Bog suddenly felt that tingling feeling building up inside. Despite the dress' overly cute design it was deceptively sexy and he found himself getting quickly aroused. The feeling built up the closer she came and it was just as strong as when she wore her bikini. Fearing he was going to get too aroused, Bog started to look for a way out. He was ready to fly off again, but then he remembered what happened the night Marianne first showed him her bikini. But then he realized he didn't have to fly off as there was the perfect cover right literally under his nose...the banquet table. The tablecloth extended all the way to the floor at the end of the royal table, and the Fairy King's crest was displayed on the front. So he quickly grabbed a chair and then sat down at the table and was perfectly covered by the tablecloth.

Griselda said, "Why are you doing that for, son?"

"Mom, please," Bog said softly as he glanced towards Marianne and then glanced down.

"Oh, Oh. I got it," she said as she laughed hard. "I will give you your privacy."

Bog grimaced at the way his mother laughed but he just said, "Thank you, mother."

Griselda then herded the fairies to work on another table.

Marianne approached the table slowly with her hands folded in front of the skirt. She had a very soft look on her face.

Bog took a good look at her and he found he had difficulty taking his eyes off her collarbones. He squinted a bit as he could feel the tingling sensation grow beyond his ability to suppress it. Marianne apparently caught the look on his face and suddenly wiped the smile off hers.

"You don't like it, I can see it in your face. I know, it is disgustingly cute, right? Alice picked the dress for me and even though she loves the way it looks, I don't. I must look hideous to you," Marianne said as she started to get angry.

She opened her wings and was ready to fly off, but Bog reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Please, let me go Bog, I am going to give Alice a piece of my mind for picking out such a stupid outfit for me," Marianne said.

"No, don't. It's not hideous. I admit the pattern up front isn't to my liking, but I do like the style, shape and color of the dress. It's a beautiful royal blue.

"What?" Marianne said with a surprised look on her face as she folded her wings and turned to face Bog.

Bog and continued, "While it is overly cute, I find the style appealing. This dress shows off your neckline and your curves beautifully. It makes your collarbones and shoulders look awesome.

Marianne cracked a smile a bit and said, "Awww, Thank you. But, if you haven't noticed already, the dress is a bit too tight."

"Yeah, but I like it. It makes you look great."

Bog found himself releasing his hand from her arm and without giving it much thought he placed his hand around the bare section of her leg. He quickly came to and withdrew his hand. Marianne glanced down and smiled a bit. But then she looked back to his face.

"Why did you cringe then before?"

"I wasn't cringing at you. I was cringing because I was fighting the feeling," Bog said.

"What feeling?" Marianne asked.

"That feeling, like that night I saw you in your bikini the first time," Bog answered.

Suddenly Marianne's face lit up, she pointed to her dress and she said, nearly whispering, "Are you saying that you find this arousing?"

"It is how the dress makes you look that I find arousing."

"Oh, Bog. I was so worried you would find me unattractive in this."

"No, you are very attractive in it. In fact...too attractive."

"Oh, come, stand up and let me give you a kiss."

"Uhhh, standing up is not such a good idea right now, Marianne," he said.

Marianne put her hand over her mouth as if to stifle a giggle. She then walked to Bog's side and leaned over putting her hand on the table and brought her face close to his. The two then kissed softly. When they broke the kiss off, Bog had that feeling he was being watched. He turned around and sure enough, his mother and several of the lady butterfly fairies were looking on and giggling.

"Mother! Privacy? Remember?"

Just then they broke up and went back to work.

Marianne giggled a bit and said, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Not if you keep leaning over me like that," Bog said as he was staring straight at Marianne's bosom area.

Marianne started to laugh hard and suddenly there was a little popping sound and she immediately stifled her laugh.

"Oh! I forgot, I can't really laugh in this dress since it is a bit tight," she said.

Marianne looked around the dress and noticed on her left side where she was leaning, a small hole appeared in the seam under her left arm.

"Darn it! I hope that doesn't get any bigger," she said.

Bog looked at the hole and then reached out and held Marianne by her sides. His eyes widened as he realized how tight the dress bodice felt against her body. It was nearly like a second skin over her own. He then looked at the tight panel on her abdomen and put his hand on the panel. It was also very taut. He couldn't help but push down on a it a bit and there was very little give to it.

"Marianne, this feels really tight on you, can you breathe properly?" Bog asked.

"Yes, I am fine, I just can't take a really big deep breath."

"How can that Alice go all the way to the castle and get you an outfit that is so tight?"

Marianne explained what happened earlier to Bog and then said, "So it is really my fault for not telling her specifically what I wanted. I forgot."

"Do you think you can dance in this?"

"I think we are good with a standard ballroom hold, but we can't do anything fancy such as lifts or dips. A backward dip would certainly split this dress right down the middle," Marianne said running her finger down the taut center panel seams of her dress.

"What about your other dress, isn't it being cleaned?"

"Yes, the servants are cleaning it as we speak, but it will take time to dry. I am hoping it will be ready to wear soon so I can change back into it. From what I just seen here," she said as she pointed to the small hole. "...this dress isn't going the last the night."

Marianne sighed and then continued, "I want to dance with you tonight, Bog."

"Yes, I want to dance with you too. I guess we just have to be careful then," he said.

Marianne nodded, put a smile on her face and asked, "Can you stand up now?"

"Oh! Yes, I am good," Bog said as he stood up.

He took Marianne's hand and they walked over to the rest of the group. The Fairy King was at the edge of the group and he began to approach the couple.

"Ahhhh, there you are, my daughter, I have not seen you since you left the bridge, where were you?" He asked.

"Daddy, I had a bit of a problem when I washed myself, I didn't have anything to wear, so I had to wait in Bog's suite until Alice fetched me a dress to wear for the night," Marianne said.

"My My, I must say it has been a long time since I seen you in that dress. I know Alice borrowed it from you often."

"Yeah, it fits her fine, but as you probably have noticed it is a little tight on me."

"Yes, I did. I had noticed it was a bit taut on your body. I also see you are showing some leg there, my darling."

"Dad, I'm sorry about that, but I told you that this isn't my doing, Alice brought everything for me. Just be thankful that she brought me high boots, otherwise more of my legs would be showing."

The Fairy King put his hand over his face and said, "Alright, I understand the circumstances, just I don't want to see any fancy dance moves tonight, if you know what I mean."

"Dad, if I did anything like what we did during Proud Mary, there will be nothing left of this dress," she said.

The Fairy King laughed and said, "Alright then. Let's kick this party off!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The King then turned around and added, "Bog, why don't you treat us with a number? I know how well you can sing."

"Oh, well...I haven't given it much thought, so I am somewhat ill prepared." Bog said.

Marianne then bounced up and down like a little girl and said, "Yes! Please Bog. Will you sing for me?"

Bog smirked a bit at Marianne and then turned to her father and said, "You up for a little Rock 'N' Roll, your majesty?"

Marianne's face lit up as she looked to her father anticipating his answer.

The Fairy King Replied, "Well, yes, as long as it is in good taste and not too rough."

"Well, it most certainly will be clean, but I like it rough," Bog said as he waved to a goblin and gave him a sign.

A few goblins lined up and Thang came over with Bog's staff and handed to him. Bog gave a few more instructions to the goblins and then they all ran for the dock and boarded Marianne's Pride.

Marianne then came over and said, "Bog, what are they doing on my boat?"

"You'll see, my dear. You're gonna love this," Bog answered.

Bog saw Marianne put a smile on her face and then he flew up and landed on the top of the roof of the boat. At this time, some of the goblins set up instruments on the roof of the boat. Bog gave them a few instructions and then a few moment's later they began to play loudly, belting out a heavy rock rhythm.

The Fairy King held his hands on top of his head as he yelled, "I told him not so rough!"

 **(I Was Made For Loving You – KISS)**

(Long musical intro)

(Marianne screamed out, "Oh! Yessssss!"

She then flew off and landed in front of the boat and started to rock her shoulders and clapping her hands over her head to the beat of the music.

Dawn and Alice flew over and joined her. Alice moved close to Marianne's ear and said, "You are not supposed to dance! Remember the dress!"

"Oh, Alice, you are seriously mistaken if you think I am not going to dance to this."

"Well, just be careful then," Alice said as she looked at the already stressed seams pulling as Marianne moved her body.

"I'll try!"

"Please Marianne!"

Marianne just rolled her eyes and continued to dance. Alice and Dawn stood to the side and started to dance too.

Marianne noticed that the song had a reverse effect on the goblins as to when they react to when Dawn or Sunny was singing. This time they got up from the table and headed towards the boat. Quite a few also came rushing out of the castle some pumping their fists in the air to the beat. One shouted, "BK is singing! Come!"

Bog looked down to Marianne and she was looking up to him starry eyed as she was rocking her shoulders to the beat. He blew a kiss to her and then positioned his staff like he was holding a guitar. He then bobbed his head as he strummed out the first chords.

"Yeah!" Marianne yelled out.

She bent her legs a bit and leaned forward putting one hand on her leg and her other arm overhead with her index and pinky in the air as she bobbed her head to the beat. The goblins formed a mosh pit in front of the boat. All of them started to bounce their heads and move their bodies to the beat. Some of them bouncing off of each other. Marianne found that she was practically in the middle of it all.

Some of them called out, "Yeah boss, good one!"

Bog was bobbing his head to and fro and shaking his leg to the music.

Marianne couldn't believe how well Bog moved to the beat and she was very impressed. She inhaled deeply as she threw her fist in the air and yelled, "Wooooohooo!"

As she inhaled she could feel something 'pop' on her right side and she took a quick peek under her arm. Sure enough another seam opened up. She looked over to Alice and she didn't notice, she was too busy dancing with Dawn. Marianne resumed dancing and looked back up to Bog.

Bog then looked down towards Marianne put his hand out towards her and started to sing.)

 _T_ _onight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me_

(Bog shifted side to side rapidly to the beat and then started to move his hips to the beat to the chorus. Marianne's eyes widened as she watched Bog move. She couldn't help but pull her arms to her side and she let out a scream. Again there was another pop on the same side of her dress, the split started to widen.)

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

 _Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you_

(Some of the Goblins came over to Marianne and she danced with them in turn.)

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me!_

(Bog flew down to where Marianne was dancing and he tossed his staff to a goblin that was dancing next to Marianne. He looked into her eyes as he continued to sing, his voice building up in pitch. Marianne found herself swooning a bit to Bog's voice as he serenaded her. Her breathing started to become heavier, but she found the dress was restricting her.)

 _Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah, ha_

 _[Break]_

(Bog turned around and in a drumming fashion as if holding imaginary drumsticks, he followed the drum roll of the song down the length of Marianne's Pride. As he did so, the upper and lower handrails of the boat lit up with tiny glowing lighted orbs. As the guitar riff started up he rocked both his shoulders and hips as he tapped his foot to the beat. He turned to her and smiled raising an eyebrow.

Marianne put her arm around his waist and she just marveled at his movements. She shouted, "Oh yeah!"

He then shot his finger forward and the entire bow of the boat erupted in a flash of light. After a couple more bars he shot his finger to the rear of the boat and the stern erupted in a flash of light. Marianne held on to Bog's waist with both her hands as she was startled by the flashes. But then she realized they were an effect and she just shouted out, "Woooooo! As the beat started back up, Bog then pointed to various sections in the middle of the boat and the interior started to light up to the beat of the song. The entire boat was lit up in lights of various colors. Marianne shouted out, "Oh, Bog! That's so beautiful!" She then grabbed Bog's staff from the goblin that was holding it and then belted out a small guitar solo.

 _(small guitar solo)_

(Bog's eyes widened and he let out a ,'Yeah!' When the solo was done, Marianne tossed the staff back to the goblin).

 _(Goblins)_

 _Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

(Bog then stood in front of Marianne and he put his hands on her shoulders and she wrapped her hands around his arms. He started moving his body side to side together with hers and resumed singing to her).

 _(Bog)_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

(Bog and Marianne then shuffled side to side as they held on to each other)

 _Oh, I was made, you were made  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough_

 _(_ Bog and Marianne resumed dancing in front of each other)

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby_

When the song was over, Bog just continued to look to Marianne. She had a smitten look in her eyes.

She said, "That was wonderful, my love. I must say I liked seeing you move your body like that."

She paused between breaths as she tried to catch her breath from dancing.

"Well, it is something I don't do often," he said with a bit of a shy look in his face, "but it was a good day today and I figured you would like it."

"Like it? I loved it!" Marianne said as she moved her arms around his neck and pulled her face closer to his. In a softer voice she said, "Did you mean what you said in the song, that tonight you want to give it all to me in the darkness?"

"Well, of course I meant it...that is if you are ready," he replied.

Marianne arched her shoulders forward and giggled a bit, knowing in anticipation that they were going to get very close later on. But then the smile faded from her face, moment by moment she was getting very pale. Her breathing was becoming labored.

"Bog, I have to sit, I am feeling a bit dizzy."

Before Bog had a chance to answer, Marianne suddenly flew off for the royal table and sat down on the end of the bench at the head of the table where her father sat in his throne which was removed from the plaform and placed at the head of the table. The end of the table had more ornate place settings for the royal family, for Bog and his mother. Where the soldiers place settings were, they were slightly less ornate.

Bog flew over and landed behind Marianne. Since the lighting was better here than by the boat, he looked down at her dress. He noticed that the split in the side of her dress had widened considerably and a button on the top of the back of her dress sheered clean off. The strap on the button below it was also ready to pop. The dress was starting to come apart at the seams. Her breathing became labored as she was breathing through her mouth. Bog placed his hand behind her head and was ready to ask if she was alright when her father beat him to it.

"Marianne are you alright?" her father asked

"Daddy, I am not feeling so well," Marianne said.

She clearly had the look as if she was ready to pass out.

"Well, is it any wonder, with all the work you did today with helping us get the boat in the water and the dancing you did on an empty stomach. Perhaps you need something to eat, it has been a long time since we ate last." The Fairy King said.

He raised his finger and a servant came over. Dawn, Alice, Gregory, Alex, Sunny and a few other elves and fairies slowly came over when they noticed something was wrong with Marianne.

Bog noticed that Marianne's breathing was very rapid and shallow and she seemed to be trying to inhale deeply, but couldn't. He looked as when she inhaled how the seams on the dress were stretching to the point where the threads could be seen. As she breathed a little deeper on the next breath, a few more threads popped on the other seam that split earlier.

"That is not it," Bog said.

"You know what's wrong with my Marianne?" The Fairy King said.

"She can't breathe!" Bog yelled.

With his fingernail, in one swift motion, he cut all the button ties straight down the back of her dress.

"No!" Alice called out, "Don't ruin the dress!"

Bog whipped his head around and he narrowed his eyes at Alice. Just then Marianne opened her mouth wide and audibly took a huge deep breath.

"I didn't ruin it, it can be fixed," Bog said angrily as he gave a cross look to Alice. "You know Marianne a long time and she is your superior. I would expect you to place your concerns in her well being than in material things."

He looked to Dawn and she smiled giving him a nod of approval. He then looked back to Alice and gritted his teeth as he pointed his finger at her and shouted, "You! Get out of my sight. Now!"

Alice dipped her head down in shame and then flew off. Bog could hear her crying as she flew off. His face then softened and he wondered if he was too hard on her. He then looked to his Marianne and looked at her back and the indentations the dress left on her body. He gently placed his finger under her chin and she looked up towards him. Bog smiled at her and she smiled back. As she continued to take deep breaths, he could see the color started to come back to her face.

Marianne said, "Thank you, my love, I am feeling better now."

He took his finger away from her chin and then looked to her father and in a loud voice that everyone could hear, he said. "It was her exertions when dancing. Her body needed more air and the dress was too tight."

"Once again I have to thank you for your quick thinking today, Bog," The Fairy King said. "I am not as young as I used to be and it might have taken me longer to figure it out and she could have passed out on me or worse."

"It is my pleasure, your majesty. It wasn't that you weren't fast enough, it was just that I saw something you didn't, otherwise, I think it would have taken me longer to figure it out too."

"Regardless, my good friend, you are once again the hero of the day."

Just then a servant flew over with a plate of food and water and placed it before Marianne. It was a slice of grape and a slice of pear. Marianne grabbed her knife and fork and cut away at the pear and then the grape and placed them in her mouth. She then looked up to everyone as she reached for her cup of water.

"What?" She said.

Everyone else just burst out laughing and then her father said, "We are all just happy that you are OK."

Bog nodded and he said, "Ummm, I think we should get you out of this dress."

Just then the servant's spoke up and said to Marianne, "Oh! Your highness, your other dress is clean and dry. I placed it on your room."

"Oh, thank you," Marianne said. She then looked to her sister and said, "Dawn, can you help me change?"

"Of course," she said.

With the button straps cut Marianne could feel the dress starting to fall forward as she moved. She held the front close to her chest as she got up, took to wing and Dawn followed.

Bog looked to The Fairy King and said, "You're highness, I have to find Alice...I believe I owe her an apology."

The Fairy King nodded and Bog took to wing.

Back up in Marianne's room; Dawn, a fairy servant, and the pixies were helping Marianne get changed back into her other outfit.

Once her mini-dress was back on, Marianne lifted the large green collar to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Ahhhh, it smells nice and fresh again," Marianne said. She then looked down to her body and said, "Now that's more like me!"

She turned to the servant and thanked her.

The servant then picked up the dress that Marianne took off and saw the split seems and cut button straps. She made a face as she looked at it. She then turned to Marianne:

"Would you like me to dispose of this one, Princess Marianne?" the servant asked.

"No! I would like to have that one fixed and then given to Alice," Marianne said.

"As you wish, your grace," the servant said as she bowed.

"Oh, you may leave now. Dawn and I can finish up on our own."

The servant smiled and took to wing, taking the blue dress with her.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Dawn went to answer it as Marianne put her leggings back on.

When she opened the door, it was Bog and Alice. Alice entered first, followed by Bog.

"I wasn't sure if you were dressed already, so I decided to use the door," Bog said. "As you can see, I also found Alice and apologized to her."

Alice said to Marianne, "Your, grace, I am sorry about this whole thing, I should have asked you which dress you wanted. I never meant to hurt you, princess. I assumed that since I fit in the dress that you would still fit in it too."

"I know you didn't mean any harm, but I am at fault too for not telling you which dress I wanted. As to not knowing about the dress size, well I have not worn it in years and my body changed in that time, where your's really hasn't changed that much. I realized how much I changed when I put the dress on and saw how much longer my legs are now than they were a few years ago."

"Understood, I will know better to ask the next time," Alice said.

Just then an announcement was made outside in that the were going to serve dinner.

"Well, I best hurry up then and finish up here," Marianne said. "I'm starving!"

"Do you need my help with anything, princess?" Alice said.

"No, you can join the others," Marianne replied.

Alice started to look around the room. Marianne noticed and she held her hand up to Dawn, stopping her from putting on her eye shadow.

"Is something wrong, Alice?"

"Yeah, where is the other dress? I hope you didn't toss it away?" Alice questioned nervously.

"Relax, I had the servant take it with her and she is going to get it fixed at home. I then told her to give it to you." Marianne said.

Alice jumped up and shook her fists together as she excitedly said, "Oh, thank you princess, I was hoping you would have saved it for me. I love that beautiful silk dress."

"Well, it is no longer my taste, and I as you have seen, I have outgrown it, so it's all yours."

Alice reached over and gave Marianne a kiss on the cheek and thanked her one more time before flying off towards the balcony.

"Well, I guess I will be off too to join the others," Bog said. He then turned to Dawn and said, "I am sorry for upsetting your friend, but I do have a short temper at times, and I can't stand it when anyone hurts Marianne."

"Well, it seems everything is straightened out and honestly, I am happy that you stand up for my sister. I know she is in good hands with you. Alice may be my friend, but as you saw, she is a bit... _misguided_. She does mean well though."

"Understood," Bog said as he smiled. "I will see you both for dinner then."

He bowed and then took to wing and flew out the balcony. Dawn smiled she watched Bog fly away.

"Dawn, we have to hurry, what is the matter?" Marianne asked.

"Nothing, it is just that Bog has changed so much since when I first met him. He turned into quite a gentleman now. He is becoming more like Sunny every day."

Marianne laughed and said, "No, I don't agree with you that he is becoming like Sunny, but I do agree that he is becoming more and more a distinguished gentleman. It is making me fall very hard for him. No guy ever treated me the way he does. I think I am having a serious crush on him."

Dawn giggled as she finished up with Marianne's eye shadow and then she reached for the lip pomade she said, "Well, I am happy for you sis. Looks like you finally have your dream guy."

Marianne looked to Dawn sighed deeply and said, "Yeah, that I have indeed."

Dawn then turned to Marianne as she started to apply lip pomade to her sister's lips making them look a more reddish purple.

"The added red in this will really make your lips stand out," Dawn said. "It has a nice sexy looking sheen which is very resistant to moisture, so you guys can kiss until the cows come home and it will not come off or smear."

The two sisters laughed for a while at Dawn's remark and then Marianne said, "Thank you, Sis."

 _After dinner:_

Dinner was very fulfilling and there was plenty of food for everyone to eat to their fill. As everyone slowly started to fill up, they began to get up, move around and mingle a bit.

"Dawn, how about kicking the night off with a song?" her father asked.

"Of course, Daddy, anything for you."

"Ahhhh, you are a sweetheart, my darling."

Dawn got up and was starting to head away from the tables but slowed down and turned her ear towards Marianne as she started to speak.

Marianne leaned over to Bog and said, "Wait for it, I bet it is something with a Disco beat. Back home we call her..."

Bog interrupted by finishing her sentence, "Disco Dawn."

Just then Marianne's father's ear caught the conversation and he leaned in to hear better.

Marianne's eyes widened as she said, "How did you know that?"

Bog laughed as he leaned back and said, "I have my ways."

Marianne smirked at his comment and said, "Did Dawn tell you that?"

"No it was Pare, actually. Just before you came out from talking to your Dad on the boat, Dawn was singing a Disco song in front of a group of elves and fairies."

Suddenly the Fairy King laughed and said in a loud voice, "Well, she just loves her Disco songs so much, Marianne and I started to call her Disco Dawn."

Just then Dawn turned around and shouted back as she stood with her arms across her chest, "I can hear y'all!"

Marianne and Bog's eyes widened as they turned to look behind them. They thought Dawn walked away but instead she was right behind them. Her face became more and more angry looking by the second.

Marianne shouted, "Hey sis, come on, don't be angry."

She started to scrunch her nose, curving her eyebrows downward, and she curled her fingers into fists.

"Whoa! My dear Dawn, why such an angry look?" Her father asked.

"Y'all are making fun of me behind my back. You know what, forget it! If all you are going to do is make fun of my style of singing and pick on me, then I will not sing tonight," she said as she marched back towards the table.

"Dawn, come now my darling, we aren't making fun of you. You know your sister and I call you that all the time," her father said. "It wouldn't be a party if you didn't sing. You have such a nice voice. I am not making fun of Disco either, I actually fancy it quite a bit and you are the best at singing Disco songs."

"No, as soon as I start singing, all the goblins run away," Dawn said in a pouty voice as she looked to Bog. "They don't like me."

Bog then said, "That's isn't entirely true. First off they _do_ like you. Second, they like some of the songs you sing. Why don't you surprise us like you did with that one song at the palace? The goblins liked that one. Just pick a song with a strong beat that doesn't sound cute and sappy, then you are good with them."

Dawn placed her hand on her chin and tapped her finger on her lips. She looked up as if she was thinking hard. After a few moments her face lit up and she said, "Alright, I got a good one! You want a heavy beat, you got it!"

"There you go, that's the spirit." Bog said as he raised his fist in the air. "You make the goblin's dance and you will be Dance Warrior Dawn."

Dawn's eyes widened and her ears perked up as she said, "Ohhhh, I like that!"

Marianne put her hands out and said, "Whoa whoa! Hold on! Hold on! I got a great idea!"

"Yes, Marianne?" Her father asked.

"Let's have a disco competition. Performers must pick out a Disco love song to sing and the best one wins."

"That's a great idea Marianne," he said.

"Alright," Dawn said. "Keep talking, sis."

"The main rule is if the majority of the goblins run away, then that performer is automatically disqualified," Marianne said.

Marianne's father put his hand to his chin and said, "A very interesting idea. The song has to be enjoyed by all or almost everyone to qualify. I like it!"

"So can we do it, Dad?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, make it so, my darling," He said, then he raised his voice. "I will be the judge. The winner not only gets the title of Dance Warrior, but I will have a special dessert made up for him or her, a Chocolate Cherry Bomb!"

Marianne's eyes widened as she said, "Ohhhh, I have not had one of those for over a year!"

Dawn said, "Me either. Mmmmmmmm, those are so delicious! It's definitely a prize worth singing for."

Bog was amazed at the two sister's reaction and said, "What is so special about this dessert?"

Marianne explained, "The ingredients to make chocolate are very rare to come by and we have to fly a good distance away to find the cherries. Cherries are very heavy and thus it takes quite a while for a few of us just to transport one back. You also need a good strong source of heat or magic to make the dessert. The chocolate has to be melted just at the right temperature. Because it is so difficult to make, it is very rare that we have it and there usually isn't much of it. But oh, it tastes so good!"

Bog nodded his head in understanding.

Marianne got up and then announced to everyone about the contest and it's details. She put out a parchment which would be where all the contestants would sign up. Dawn and herself put their names at the top of the list before setting it out on the table.

Surprisingly, only three people signed up, "Pare, Rachel, and Sunny were the only other participants."

Marianne said aloud, "The participants are mostly girls, are there any more guys that want to participate?"

No one answered.

"Bog, how about you?"

"Me! No. I don't do Disco. You know I only do Rock," Bog said.

Marianne then moved closer to Bog's ear and whispered, "That's not true, my love, what about that beautiful song we sang together to yesterday?"

Bog answered in a really soft voice, "That was just call and response. I was just singing with you."

"Oh, come now, please. I know you can do it."

Bog said, "Marianne, I can't, not in front of my goblins. Most of them would go into heart failure if I do Disco."

"Oh, you are being a party pooper now."

Just then the Fairy King asked, "Marianne, are we ready to do this?"

"Yes, Dad," Marianne answered. She turned back to Bog and had a look of disappointment in her face.

The contest went underway. Both Pare and Rachel were immediately disqualified as their song choice had the goblins running away and looking for left over food items to stuff in their ears. Sunny did much better as only half goblins did not like the song, and ran off. Of those that stayed, they didn't get into the song very much. Just a foot tap here, a head bob there. Sunny's song choice was not a strong one and even he knew he was going to easily lose to Dawn, but he was happy that he was able to tell her how he felt about her through a song. So it came down to Marianne and Dawn. Being the eldest sister, Marianne pulled rank and wanted to go last and close the show. So Dawn was up next and she had a smirk on her face as she looked to her sister.

"You know I am going to win this, sis," Dawn said assuredly.

"Oh? And you are _that_ sure?" Marianne said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course, I am 'Disco Dawn', remember?" Dawn said confidently. She then pointed her finger around and continued. "No one here knows Disco better than I."

Bog admired the look on Dawns face as he said, "You are that confident, huh?

"Uh huh."

"You know, you can't pick something too cute and sappy, it will send my guys running," Bog said.

"Oh, no, this is NO cute Disco song."

"Ahhh, but the other stipulation is that it has to be a love song," Marianne said.

"Oh, it is, sis, it is indeed," Dawn said. She then smirked as she stood up and continued. "Poor little Sunny, I am going to blow his mind with this one."

Both Bog's and Marianne eyes widened at Dawn's remark. Her smirk widened into a bit of an evil smile as she started to walk away with a little bit of a jaunt to her walk.

Dawn then stopped, turned around and said in a louder voice to her father, "Just give me a moment to change, Dad."

Bog raised an eyebrow, he also noticed Marianne do the same. This was very interesting. Up to now, no one changed for their performance.

"Wonderful! Take all the time you need my daughter," her father said.

As Dawn continued to walk away, Bog noticed Marianne's smile faded and she had a bit of a concerned look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Bog asked.

Marianne now criss crossed her arms on her chest and said, "She's WAY too confident. She's got something up her sleeve."

Dawn walked towards the table where the elves were and it appeared she was giving instructions to them and then she did the same with a few soldiers that were sitting at the adjacent table. She then flew to the boat with the three pixies following her. She landed on the rear balcony and they all disappeared inside.

"Again with my boat?" Marianne questioned aloud.

"Oh! Dawn wanted to stay the night here with you, so I set her up with a bedroom in the boat, she probably brought some extra clothes along," her father said.

Marianne put up her hand and said, "Wait Wait, you said stay with _me_ here tonight?"

"Yes. I am sure after we clean up you both want your rest instead of flying all the way back to the palace. I know you have your own room here and Dawn has hers on the boat."

Marianne looked to Bog with a surprised look and then she turned back at her father and said, "Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, darling." He said.

Marianne looked back to the boat with narrowed her eyes as everything seemed very quiet over there. She turned to Bog and softly said, "What is she up to?"

"I don't know, but being that the criteria is a love song, you KNOW she is just going to serenade Sunny," Bog said.

Marianne smiled and nodded in agreement as she said, "Probably. "

A few moments later four of the fairies, two men and two women, landed on the roof of the boat. They turned their backs to the group, put their hands on their hips and opened their wings. Dawn flew out from the second floor balcony of the boat and flew up to the roof and landed in front of the group of fairies.

Bog's eyes widened as he got a good look at what Dawn was wearing.

Dawn's dress was a silk, sleeveless, full length evening gown that was teal and gold in color. It's main striking feature was it's asymmetrical hem in which the skirt ran up from the ankle of her right leg all the way up to a little above her knee on the thigh of her left leg. Another striking feature was that the dress had a large standing collar that attached to the neck line of the dress and ran all the way around the back of her neck. The top of the collar was scalloped and supported by ribbing which was accented in gold. The ends of the ribbing protruded and was capped with a gold arrow shaped ornament. The front edge of the collar also formed a v-shape neckline which extended down to her chest. The neckline was accented in gold and the pattern extended down the middle of the dress. The torso of the dress hugged Dawn's body closely. Her abdomen was outlined by gold trim which flowed into a criss cross style pattern that adorned the front of the dress and extended down to each side of the skirt and right to the hem. There were scrolling designs on the skirt section of the dress that followed the criss crossing trim. In the center of her abdomen there was one larger and heavier scrolling design that curved roughly into a heart shape. On her arms she wore a pair of gold full length fingerless opera gloves that ran from a ring on her middle finger right up to the middle of her upper arms. The dress drew attention to her shoulders and neckline with the large collar drawing the eyes up to her face.

Marianne said to Bog, "Where the heck did she get that dress from?!"

She then noticed that Bog's eyes were fixed on Dawn.

Marianne waved her hand in front of his eyes and said, "Hey! Are you checking out my sister?"

"No, I am checking out that dress she is wearing. While I am not fond of the colors, I like the style."

"So do I. When did she get that dress?! It's beautiful. That is something like what I would wear, but I would rather have it in a darker color," Marianne said with a bewildered tone in her voice.

Bog looked at Marianne and he raised an eyebrow. He started to think about what she just said.

Marianne leaned forward and tried to look toward Sunny, of whom was sitting at the near end of the elves table. His eyes were fixed on Dawn and it looked as if he was breathing very hard.

"Awwww, poor Sunny, he's completely smitten," she said.

Dawn turned around and took a stance in which her legs were slightly parted. She had her right arm curled up with her hand towards her face and her left arm was extended way back and above her head with her fingers splayed. She parted her wings so they followed the stance of her legs. Her stance allowed Marianne and Bog to get a good look at the back of her dress.

The front shoulder straps of the dress that supported the collar ran around the nape of her neck. From here the collar support tapered down to a thin almost strap like section that ran between her wings and it then opened up and outwards on a curved angle towards her hips. Her back on each side of her wing was open right down to her waist.

"The back is nice too," Bog said.

"Yeah, very open," Marianne said.

Marianne then looked to her father and he was rubbing his chin as if he didn't know what to make of Dawn's new look. But he didn't say anything.

The music then started and Dawn flipped around, brought her arms forward and rocked her body back and forth to the beat of the intro. On the last two beats of the intro, she hung her head down and swung her arms straight out from her body with elbows bent and then she straighted her arms out on the last beat.

 **(** **Got To Be Real** **(short version)** **– Cheryl Lynn)**

(When the rhythm started up everyone started to cheer as they immediately recognized the song. Marianne's jaw dropped. Bog looked over to his goblins and just about all of them were bobbing their heads to the beat. None got up to run. None of them stuffed things in their ears. Most of the elves and fairies immediately got up to dance.)

The Fairy King started to clap to the beat and he exclaimed, "Ahhh, that's my Dawn, she knows this one is my favorite."

Marianne looked to her father and her jaw was still hanging down. She then turned to Bog and said, "She took my song! That is the one I wanted to sing! She knew that was father's favorite and he is judging the contest!"

Bog laughed as he said, "No wonder why she was over confident. Smart girl."

Dawn began to sing in a very solid and clear voice out to the crowd as she gently rocked her body side to side and shook her bare leg. Both Bog and Marianne looked at each other with raised eyebrow as she sang the first few lines.)

 _What you think ah!  
What you feel now  
What you know ah!  
To be real!_

(Dawn then looked straight at Sunny. His eyes widened as now his woman had her eyes trained on him. She started to move her arms in a sensual way. Sunny held his hand to his heart and smiled.) __

 _What you think now  
(I think I love you baby)  
What you feel now  
(I think I need you baby)  
What you know ah  
Oooh ah_ _hhh_ _  
To be real!_

(Dawn flew down to the table where the elves were. Sunny was sitting right at the near end of the table. Dawn sat down right on the front of the table with Sunny to her right side. She crossed her legs, putting her bare leg on top as she put her hand on her knee. She turned to look at him over her shoulder as she continued to sing. His eyes ran the length of her body from her bare shoulder right down to her exposed leg. He let out a large sigh. By now more fairies and elves were getting up and dancing.) __

 _Oooh...  
Your love is for real now  
You know that..._

(Dawn reached out and held Sunny's chin as she sang to him. He had an ear to ear grin on his face.)

 _Your love is my love  
My love is your love  
Our love is here to stay._

(Dawn then stood up and Sunny climbed up on the table so they could look at each other's faces and the two danced together). __

 _What you think a_ _hhhh_ _  
(I think I love you baby)  
What you feel now  
(I think I need you baby)  
What you know ah  
Oooh ah_ _hhh_ _  
To be real!_

(Griselda and Sugar Plum joined the group dancing out in front of the boat. At the goblin's table, they were really getting into the beat now. Some of them started to get up from their seats and began to dance too. One of the goblins pushed his hands upwards over his head and yelled out, "Raise the reef! Raise the reef!" Bog then corrected the goblin, "That's roof Oscar, Raise the roof!"

"Uhhhhh, what's a roof, sire?", Oscar asked.

Bog placed his head in his hand and shook it). __

 _Oooh...  
Your love's for real now  
You know that...  
_ _You know,_ _Your love is my love  
My love is your love  
Our love is here to stay  
Yeah yeah yeah __Yahooo_ _!_

(By now even the Fairy King who was bobbing in his seat up to now, got up and he held his hand out to Marianne and said, "May I have this dance, M'lady?" Marianne smiled and replied, "Of course, Dad." The two proceeded out to where the others were dancing. As the two moved to the beat and took their place with the rest of the dancers, the soldiers and other fairies started to chant to the beat. "Go K.D. Go K.D. Go K.D.") __

 _What you think ah!  
(I think I love you baby)  
What you feel now  
(I __feel_ _I need you baby)  
What you know ah!  
Oooh ah  
To be real!_

 _What you think ah!  
I think I love you  
What you feel now  
I feel I need you  
What you know ah!  
To be real!_

 _It's got to be real  
To be real!  
It's got to be real  
To be... _

(Dawn held out the next word very long, loud and strong as she put one hand in the air. She closed her eyes and started to lean back bending her knees. Sunny reached out and supported her by her back). _  
...re_ _eeee_ _a_ _aaaa_ _l!_

(Marianne looked to her father with wide eyes and said, "Where on earth did _that_ come from?" Her father just laughed. Dawn turned around and pressed her body into Sunny's. She bent her knees, closed her eyes and held her fists to her chest as she sang out the next line with all her heart.)

 _No, No, No, No!_

(Dawn stood up and criss crossed her arms across her body as Sunny took her hands from behind her. She gently swayed side to side with Sunny as she sang.)

 _Soo hoo, soo hoo, soo hoo. I've got to have it, baby._

 _Soo hoo, soo hoo, soo hoo. I've got to have it, baby._

(Dawn sang the lines with a very soft vibrato on the 'hoo' Her father smiled and said, "Awww, that's pretty. I like that.")

 _Soo hoo, soo hoo, soo hoo. I've got to have it, baby._

 _Soo hoo, soo hoo, soo hoo. I've got to have it, baby._

(Dawn turned around and took Sunny's hands and the two danced together. By now Stuff and Thang got up from the goblin's table and they started to dance. Shortly after, more joined them as the song went on.)

 _I've got to have it, baby_ _(8x)_

(Sunny and Dawn started to move towards the rest of the dancers and everyone parted the way for them allowing her to reach the center of the group. Bog then found an itch to get up and move around to the beat himself. But as soon as he got up, Marianne waved to him. He moved towards her and her father offered her hand to him and said, "You may have my daughter's hand in a dance." Bog replied, "Thank you." Bog just held hands with Marianne and they just rocked to and fro to the beat as Dawn continued to sing. )

 _What you think ah!  
What you feel now!  
What you know ah!  
_ _Till you walk in!_

 _(_ _To be real!_ _)_

Ohhhh Yeahh

 _(_ _...To be real!_ _)_ _  
_ _It's g_ _ot to be real  
It's got to be real  
_ _(_ _...To be Real_ _)_

(Dawn continued to build up her performance and it seemed her voice was actually getting stronger as she continued to sing out. Bog said to Marianne, "I must say she's really good." Marianne just had stunned look on her face as her sister belted out the lyrics of the song.) __

 _It's_ _Got to be real  
It's got to be real  
_ _(_ _...To be Real_ _)_ __

 _It's_ _Got to be real  
It's got to be real_

 _(_ _...To be Real_ _)_ __

 _It's_ _Got to be real  
It's got to be real  
_ _(_ _...To be Real_ _)_

 __(Dawn turned her head up, closed her eyes and threw her her fists alternately in the air on every beat of the word 'real')

 _ah real real real_ _real_ _  
_ _(_ _To be real_ _)_ _  
Real real_ _real real_

(On the last note she knelt down in front of Sunny, opened her wings and shot her arms up over her head on an angle with her fingers pointed up. Sunny held his hands to his heart and he staggered a bit when he walked towards her and embraced her. Sunny then helped Dawn to her feet.)

The crowd cheered wildly. Bog was impressed as he clapped loudly. He was joined by his mother.

"She's very good, I liked that one," Griselda said as she continued to clap.

"I am very impressed, I knew she could do it, but to get my to goblins dance to Disco? Now, _t_ _hat's_ really good," Bog said.

His mother just laughed along with King Dagda. The two then started to head back to their seats.

Bog looked over to his goblins and they were cheering and clapping. Those that got up to dance started back towards their seats. They were looking at each other and then to Dawn, and they started to shout, pumping their fists in the air, "Dawn! Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" The elves and fairies soon joined in the chanting.

"Oh! Thank you, Thank you all!" Dawn said as she blew kisses out to everyone.

As Marianne, and Bog returned to their seats, Marianne had a dumbfounded look on her face as she said, "I can't believe it. She was really good!"

"Yeah, I liked it too," Bog said as he clapped along with everyone. "I have to give her credit. She has spunk. She was confident and she delivered, I'm very impressed!"

Dawn brought Sunny back to the elves' table and he hopped on top of it. The two threw their arms around each other and brought their lips together. The crowd yelled out, "Oooooooo!" When Dawn let Sunny go, he sat at his seat at the end of the table and he propped his chin up with his arm. He didn't take his eyes off his woman as she started to walk away. He said in a soft voice, "Oh you're so wonderful."

Dawn turned around and giggled, she said, "You are too, loverboy!"

She she blew him a kiss, turned, and walk away swaying her hips. She also started to rock her shoulders in a seductive manner. It was more than poor Sunny could handle, he sighed loudly and completely passed out.

Bog said to Marianne, "Heh heh. Dawn made Sunny faint!"

Marianne didn't say anything as she sat down with her elbows on the table and she ran her fingers through her hair as she supported her head. She was clearly deep in thought.

"Oh, I am sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your train of thought, I know you you have to think of another song."

"Thank you, my love," Marianne said so softly she almost whispered it.

Bog started to think himself and also became deep in thought. The Fairy King noticed, shook his finger and said, "No helping, your majesty. Marianne, has to think of a song herself. If you help that is grounds for disqualification."

Bog knew the rules, he couldn't help Marianne. He felt bad that his girlfriend didn't have a song and it was now her turn.

Dawn made her rounds as she thanked everyone. She particularly spent some extra time over at the goblin's table thanking them. When she was done she made her way over to the royal table and headed towards her father.

"Well done, my darling daughter! Beautiful and powerful singing!" Dawn's father exclaimed. "I especially liked the soo hoos! You had such a pretty little vibrato on them."

"Awww, thank you Dad!" Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, but be mindful of your outfits," he said pointing to her bare leg. "Just a little too much leg there."

"Oh, come now Dad, I am mostly covered up with this, I am only showing a little leg on one side and my shoulders.

"Oh alright, it isn't that bad. It isn't as low cut as Marianne's. I must say it is a very beautiful evening dress. I like the collar and your gloves very much. I also liked the skewed hem, it's different."

"Thank You, Dad!" Dawn said giving her father another kiss on the cheek.

Marianne looked up from her hands and glared a bit at her father's remark about her dress being low cut. A servant came over to her father and started to discuss some details in regards to dessert with him while Dawn approached Marianne and Bog. She had a confident look on her face.

Bog exclaimed, "Congratulations, Dawn! I am amazed. Not a single goblin ran off. In fact some of them were dancing too!"

"Thank you, Bog! I can't believe I did it! I sang out of my range and my voice didn't crack once!" Dawn said. She then turned to her sister and said, Top that, sista! I am hot!"

She then licked her finger and placed it on the side of her leg and made a 'Tsssssss' sound.

"Oh, so now you are coming here to gloat?" Marianne said to Dawn. "You took the song I wanted to sing."

Dawn sat on the table and crossed her legs as she faced her sister and said, "Well, we both know that is Daddy's favorite Disco song and you insisted I go first, so I used that to my advantage."

Marianne raised her hands towards her sister, and curled her fingers. She shook her arms as she glared at Dawn and growled, "Urrrrrrrghhhh!"

"Tut, Tut," Dawn said waving her finger at her sister. "There is no point in getting angry over it, sis. I picked the song on my own, fair and square."

Marianne slammed her hands down on the table and exclaimed, " _FINE!_ "

Bog then looked to Dawn and said, "Dawn, I would appreciate it if you didn't rub salt in the wound, she has a lot on her mind as she needs to pick another song and in a very short time I might add."

"Okay, I will keep my mouth closed...for now," Dawn said as she got up and walked away.

"What the heck has gotten into her? She drives me crazy! Uhhhhhh!" Marianne grumbled as she placed her head back into her hands.

Bog reached up and ran his hands down Marianne's back right between her wings, as he said, "Easy does it, my love, save your energy and concentrate on picking your song."

Marianne said, "Please Bog, I'm sorry, not right now. I have to think."

Bog withdrew his hand and looked up to see that Dawn was now talking with his mother. She said, "Wonderful job, Dawn! You had my hips swaying from here to the middle of next week!"

Dawn laughed as she hugged her, and said, "Thank you, Griselda."

The Fairy King looked over to his daughter and said, "Marianne, are you ready? You are on."

"Dad, please give me a minute," Marianne asked holding her head in her hands.

"Of course, Dawn had some time to prepare and so shall you."

Bog got up and said, "I need to speak to your father about something."

"You are leaving me?" Marianne questioned as she lifted her head and looked up to him.

"Well, yes. You are deep in thought and I can't help you, you heard your father."

Bog looked over to her father and he saw he was still talking his servant, then he wrapped on the table in front of Marianne three times and said, "I'll knock on wood for you for good luck."

Marianne said, "That is a silly superstition."

"Can't hurt." Bog replied.

"Well, thanks anyway, my love," Marianne said and then she blew him a kiss. She then placed her head back into her hands.

"You're welcome," he said as he blew a kiss to her and then he stood behind the servant that was talking to her father.

When he was finished, the Fairy King looked up to Bog and said, "Yes, your highness, would you like a word with me?"

"Yes, perhaps in private," Bog said as he put his hand out towards an empty room that was behind the king's throne.

"Alright."

The Fairy King got up and followed Bog into the room.

"I hope this isn't something serious," The Fairy King said.

"Oh, no, I am sorry that my requesting to speak to you private may have had you think otherwise. I was just curious about something that happened when you got up to dance with Marianne."

"Yes."

"A small group that was dancing kept chanting, Go K.D. Go K.D. Go K.D. What does that mean?"

The king then raised his hand to his chin and said, "I guess that does warrant an explanation."

"Well I figured the 'K' stands for King, but what does the 'D' stand for, your highness," Bog asked.

"Well...your highness...the 'D' stands for Dagda, which is my name," King Dagda explained.

The name sounded very odd to Bog and he must have made his thoughts apparent as he inadvertently scrunched his brow.

"Yeah, I know it is an odd name. Heck growing up as a kid I was wondering if my parent's lost a bet or something and I ended up getting saddled with that name," King Dagda said.

Bog couldn't help but laugh at his explanation.

King Dagda continued, "So now I just shorten it to just Dag, or as you heard, I accept K.D. for those closer to me and those that have been in my service for years. It is a holdover from when my wife was alive as she called me K.D. often."

Bog smiled at the king's explanation and said, "I wondered what my parents were thinking when they gave me my name, which is Bogdan. I too shortened it to Bog. That is where Bog King comes from.

"Well, I think Bogdan is a nice name...much better than Dagda."

"Thank you, your highness," Bog said, "But that isn't the half of it. My full name is Bogdan Bartholomew Thistlewhite.

King Dagda couldn't help bursting out in laughter, but he quickly stifled it and said, "I am, sorry, Bog, I didn't mean to laugh."

"Well, that is how everyone reacts when I mention my full name. Which is why I usually never mention it to anybody."

"But lets make it official that I will keep your full name a secret, if you do the same for me," King Dagda said.

"Of course, your majesty."

"Well then, King Bogdan, it is a pleasure to now be formally introduced to each other."

"It is my pleasure as well, King Dagda."

"Also, when we talk in private or with my family, I would like to dispense with the formalities and you don't have to address me as 'your highness' or 'your majesty, or what have you. Dag or K.D. is fine with me."

"Likewise, Bog is fine with me too."

"Good! Let's get back outside, I am curious to see if Marianne thought of something by now" King Dagda said.

"So do I, but I don't want to disturb her," Bog said. "I am just going to sit with my goblins until she comes up with something. I have to discuss something with them anyway."

"Very well, it was nice chatting with you, Bog."

"Thank you for clearing things up, Dag."

The two laughed and then they separated. King Dagda walked back to his throne and Bog headed over to the goblin's table.

As he headed over to the table, Brutus brought over a large ornate chair that was to one side and placed it on the end of the table, he said, "I saved a nice seat for you, Sire."

"Thank you, Brutus."

Bog took a seat in the chair and began to discuss the events of the evening with his people.

Many thoughts were running around in Marianne's mind as she desperately tried to come up with strong hard hitting disco song. There were many, but the thing is that it had to be a love song too. She then nodded her head and rapped on the table herself and thought to herself, 'Well Bog, I did it. Let's see what good knocking on wood will do. I am not superstitious about it, but I guess I will take the chance."

Suddenly the words of her last sentence smacked her across the face.

"Of course! That's it!" she exclaimed aloud as she jumped up from the table.

"Oh! You got something, Marianne?" her father asked as he started to sit back down in his throne.

"Yes dad! It just came to me, and it is a whopper of a song."

"Good Good! I was hoping you would think of something soon."

"Yes, I did! Just give me a wee bit more time to get ready, please?"

"Alright, but don't take much longer, you had quite a bit of time already and I want to keep things fair."

"Yes, Dad."

Marianne flew over to the soldier's table and gave them a few instructions. She then flew over to Sugar Plum and gave her some instructions as well. She then turned around to get ready to fly off to the boat but was stopped by Dawn as she was standing right in front of her.

"What are you up to, sis?" Dawn asked with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed.

"Oh, not much, I just thought of a song that will completely blow yours away, that's all." Marianne said as she patted her little sister on the cheek. "Now, I'll show you how to properly close a show."

Dawn threw her arms down to her side making fists with her hands. She just muttered, "Huh!"

Marianne smirked as she flew off and waved for the three pixes to follow her. She flew to the rear balcony of the boat looking back to see her sister looking up at her with her hands on her hips. She had a bit of a concerned look on her face.

Marianne then said to herself, 'Good. Now the heat is on, sis.'

As she entered the boat, she heard her father shout from outside, "Marianne, hurry up now!"

She stuck her head out the window and said, "Ok, Dad."

Marianne rushed over to the other bedroom with the closed door figuring it was the room Dawn set herself up in. She opened the door, sat on the bed, looked to one of the pixies and said, "Do you know where Dawn's makeup supplies are?"

The pixie indicated that she did and she flew over to a desk by the window and opened one of the drawers.

"Good! Please, fix me up with something that gives me a cat eye look. I want something fierce."

Marianne then looked down to her clothes and said to herself, 'Uhhhh, a new look. I don't have another dress.' She looked at her legs and hesitantly she pulled off her boots and then her leggings. Afterwards, she her boots back on. A good portion of her upper thighs were now exposed.

She smirked a bit as she said to herself aloud, "Well, it isn't a new dress, but it looks good. In the very least I know Bog will like it. I just hope Dad doesn't kill me."

She then sat down at the desk while the pixies got ready to do her makeup.

"Just do something fast, working with what I have already on, just go a bit more exotic," she instructed.

After a short while of buzzing around Marianne's face and Dawn's makeup supplies, they were done. Marianne got up and looked at her reflection in a nearby wash basin. The pixies extended the the corner of her eyes out towards her ears with black liner creating a double point with that of her eyebrows. They darkened her eyebrows to more of a black color enhance the look. They extended the existing eye shadow and blended it into more of a reddish color at the ends of the created lower points that extended from her eyes. This matched her lipstick. On the inside of each eye, the pixies extended her liner from her eyes down about three quarters of the way down her nose forming a point. Then the liner went back up her nose and connected with each of her eyebrows. They used a green shadow to fill in this area and blended it in the the purple. The green matched the collar on her outfit. As a finishing touch, they added a scrolling like pattern on her right cheek in a gold liner which matched the trim on her outfit. Marianne was admiring the new look as it was indeed exotic. She did look like a warrior ready for battle. They pinned her hair a bit back on the sides of her face so that the points of her cat eyes could easily be seen. Marianne liked the look and nodded in approval.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Marianne called out, "Who is it?"

"Your father is asking for you, your highness. Your time is up."

Marianne got up and opened the door.

It was one of the soldiers she talked to earlier. He bowed before her and when he came back up he got a good look at Marianne's face.

"Oh wow! Your highness, you changed yourself up real quick. Your face looks great!"

She said, "Good! Good! Thank you. Listen...this is what we are going to do."

Back by the banquet tables below, Bog finished talking with his mother. Dawn walked over and sat down on the corner of the table facing him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't tip her off to something, did you?" Dawn said with narrow eyes.

"Of course not, I know that would mean immediate disqualification."

"Hmmmm, she seems really over confident."

"Just as you were before."

"Yeah," Dawn said as she rubbed her upper arm up and down with her hand.

"You seem worried now," Bog said.

"Just a little, but I still think I will win. I want to be Dance Warrior Dawn."

Bog smiled and said, "I see you want to be called that instead of Disco Dawn."

"I don't mind Disco Dawn, but Dance Warrior Dawn sounds _so_ much better," Dawn said enthusiastically as she looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you performed well, we will just have to wait and see how Marianne does." Bog said.

Just then, Sugar Plum flew up to the roof of the boat and magically created a unique looking panel that had a series of buttons, sliders and dials and all sorts of other controls on it.

Dawn didn't like this one bit and she excused herself from Bog's table and then marched over to her father and said, "Daddy, she is using Sugar Plum! I don't think that is fair."

"Well, if she is using Sugar Plum for the music or performance support, then it is allowed. Marianne is being judged on the song selection and her individual performance, so long as Sugar Plum doesn't interfere with that, then I have to allow it."

Dawn had a worried look on her face as she said softly, "Daddy, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ahhhh, don't worry, my dear Dawn. You have done well. Be proud of what you have done. I know I am proud of you."

"Thank you Dad. I am proud. It is just I am worried at what Marianne is up to," Dawn said as she nervously started to rock back and forth on her legs with her arms across her chest.

On the rear deck of the boat, several of the soldiers flew down and opened their wings in a pattern that formed the shape of a large upright flower. The soldier that retrieved Marianne, stood near the door and opened his wings, purposely blocking the view as Marianne got into position. Just then Marianne's voice shouted out, "Sugar Plum, Now!")

 **(Knock On Wood – Amii Stewart)**

(Sugar Plum started to push a few buttons on her panel and this strange, but intricate sound emanated from her as she waved her hand in the air and multi-colored wisps came from her hand. The sound built up to a crescendo and then the wisps shot off, out of the cavern, and into the forest with the sound fading off in the distance. She pushed another button and the beat started up. Bog leaned over and looked to King Dagda and he looked back to him. Both of their eyes widened at how solid and strong the beat was as it was easily felt as it echoed throughout the enclosed cavern.

Dawn's eyes widened and face turned from worry to horror as she shrieked out, "No! No! No! How could I forget this one!"

She slumped down in her seat and buried her face in her hands. She was nearly to tears.

The beat was very fast and almost everyone immediately started to bob or tap to the beat of the song, including Bog. The soldiers on the deck of the boat one by one folded their wings and stood to the side revealing Marianne behind them. She had her back turned towards the crowd and her wings were open. She was moving her hips side to side with the beat of the music. Suddenly the sound of horns blared loudly and Marianne quickly turned around. She had one hand on her hips and the other she swung up and down as she pivoted her hips and moved her legs side to side. When the horns repeated she switched arms and did the same thing the opposite way. All the while she had a huge smile her face and she definitely looked like she was having fun.

Bog and King Dagda both said at the same time, "Oh My Goodness!" But for different reasons. Marianne then started to walk down the dock still moving her hips to the beat. She sang out in a very solid and strong voice as she pointed to Bog and walked in his direction.)

(Marianne)

 _I don't want to lose you, this good thing  
That I got 'cause if I do  
I will surely, surely lose a lot  
'Cause your love is better  
Than any love I know_

 _It's like thunder, lightning_

(Marianne shot one arm in the air for Thunder and switched to the other for lighting while moving her hips and moving her free hand to and fro. Sugar Plum pushed buttons on her console to give the effect of Thunder and Lightning. Mostly everyone was impressed with the effect, particularly the goblins. Many immediately started to stand up as they saw lightning bolts shoot across the cavern. Some shouted out, "Oh Yeah!"

Bog and King Dagda were both startled and amazed by the effect. The King seemed more shocked while Bog seemed to be very impressed.)

 _The way you love me is frightening_

(Marianne then raised one fist in the air and made a knocking motion in the air as she sang) _  
_

_Ah, you better knock, knock on wood, baby  
Ooh, baby, ooh_

(Marianne then started to walk over to the table where the goblins were as she continued to shake her hips to the music. She stepped up on top of the table while all the goblins became very wide eyed. As she sang, she slowly made her way to Bog at the end of the table.)

 _Yes, I'm not superstitious about ya  
But I can't take no chance  
I got me spinnin', baby  
You know that I'm in a trance  
'Cause your love is better  
Than any love I know_

 _It's like thunder, lightning_

(As before Marianne shot one hand in the air and then switched to the other while the effect of Thunder and Lightning was repeated by Sugar Plum. By now the goblins were starting to get up and dance moving their arms in a similar fashion to Marianne. Some of the thinner female Goblins tried to move their hips like Marianne. All male goblins were either fixed on them or Marianne.)

 _The way you love me is frightening  
You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby!  
Ooh, baby, ooh_

(The fairies and elves that were already dancing joined the goblins at their table and they too were trying to dance the way Marianne was dancing. Some of them exclaimed, "I like this, it's fast!")

[Suddenly the goblins started to sing. Marianne lit up as she was impressed with their participation.]

(Goblins)

 _(Think, you better knock, knock, knock on wood)_

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table three times. Marianne followed, throwing her fist in the air.]

 _(Think, you better knock, knock, knock on wood)_

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table three times. Marianne followed, throwing her fist in the air. She then reached Bog at the end of the table and held out her hand. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Bog climbed onto the table and Marianne resumed dancing. Bog couldn't help but hold Marianne by her waist as she continued to sway her hips to the beat.]

 _(Think, you better knock, knock, knock on wood)_

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table three times. Marianne followed throwing her fist in the air.]

 _(Think, you better knock, knock, knock on wood)_

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table three times. Marianne followed throwing her fist in the air.] _  
_

_(Think, you better knock!)_

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table several times. Marianne placed one hand around Bog's neck and the other she lifted over her head as she arched her back and sang out loudly.]

 _Ooh, baby, ooh_

(Marianne proceeded to dance around Bog running her hands over his shoulders and neck. Bog even tried to move his body to the rhythm but he wasn't as good as Marianne. But her eyes flew open wide as she seemed impressed with his attempt.) __

 _It's no secret about it  
'Cause with his loving touch  
He sees to it, that I get enough_

(Marianne returned to the front of Bog and pressed her back into his body. She then took his hands and placed them on her sides. Bog eyes widened when she sang out the next line.)

 _Feel his touch all over  
You know it means so much  
It's like thunder, burstin' lightning_

(Sugar Plum performed the effects as before. Marianne spun around and faced Bog.)

 _The way you love me is frightening  
You better knock, knock, knock _

(During the beat break, Marianne put one arm on her hips as she swung the other one over her head like when she opened the song. She continued to move her hips.)

 _On wood, baby  
Ooh, baby, ooh_

[Marianne continued swinging one arm up and down while she held on to Bog with her other arm as she sang out a very long note and they moved down the table together]

 _Ooooooooo, Hoo Hoooo_

[The goblins repeated what they did before singing and slamming their fists on the table 3 times after each line. Marianne then led Bog off the table and then put her arms up in a ballroom hold. He followed and also went into the hold. She started dancing more to a Latin style of which Bog wasn't too familiar with. It was a lot of hip movements and he tried to follow along. She kept spinning in and out of hold often. Bog lead her out in front of the boat and everyone followed and kept dancing.] _  
_

_(Goblins with fairies and elves)_

 _(Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood) 10x_

[Towards the end of the song Marianne could feel her voice was starting to go and she stopped singing but continued to dance with Bog as the music continued.]

 __[For her finale, Marianne flew up to and sat on Bog's shoulders, straddling his head. Bog grabbed her legs to steady her. On the final note Marianne threw both arms in the air]

 _(Everyone)_

 _(Think, You better Knock!)_

When the song ended, the cheering was a near deafening roar. Marianne even put her hands over her ears, but she had a mile wide smile on her face. As far as she could look back, nearly everyone was out in front cheering her performance. They were all surrounding Bog and herself and they were now chanting her name; "Marianne! Marianne! Marianne! Marianne!"

Bog even joined in raising one hand while holding on to Marianne's leg with his other hand.

Since Marianne was atop Bog and was higher than anyone, she could see all the way around the cavern. Everyone was up front and surrounding her, except for one...her sister. She caught sight of Dawn as she was sitting in her father's throne with her arms and legs crossed. She had a seething angry look on her face. Marianne just smirked as she stared at her. She could tell that Dawn must be stewing inside given how she was rubbing it in her face earlier that she had a sure shot win. Marianne mouthed the words 'I will win'. Apparently she was able to read her lips. She could see that Dawn's angry look was starting to break down and was becoming upset and she was fighting it. She swallowed hard as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees. Marianne then saw Sunny running over to her to comfort her.

Bog felt he was in heaven as Marianne's bare thighs were straddling his neck and he was holding each one with his hands. Every so often he would discreetly run his thumb gently on her bare skin. He looked up to her and she smiled back down to him. After a while he helped her down from his shoulders and everyone started to gather around her telling her how great the song was, how great her singing was and generally that she delivered a fantastic performance. Goblins, fairies, and the elves came over. Even Sugar Plum and Griselda came over to tell her how great she was.

Marianne had a bright look on her face as she said, "Thank you! Oh! Thank you all so much!"

Brutus even said, "Princess Marianne, you are going to win for sure. I really liked that one. Thank you for saving my ears. You rock!"

Marianne burst out laughing and said, "I am glad you enjoyed it, Brutus."

Bog looked at Marianne and held her hands as he looked at her body up and down as he said, "You sang and performed beautifully. You look amazing, my dear. You look every bit like a Dance Warrior.

"Awww, thank you, my love, you are too kin to me. I wish I could have done more, but I just didn't have the time."

"More? You did great! Your face makeup is incredible. I love your eyes and your lips. I am afraid to kiss you to ruin it."

"Oh, it is fine! You can kiss me. I want to thank you for being my dance partner anyway."

Bog wanted to be careful not smudge her glistening reddish purple lips and so he moved forward to kiss her on the cheek that didn't have the gold scrolling design on it. Marianne narrowed her eyes, took her hand and placed it on his cheek, and turned his lips towards hers and she planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Bog was very surprised at how aggressive Marianne was with her kiss and he let out a soft, "Hmmmphh!"

Just then most of the group erupted in an "Oooooooo!" The goblins started to chant, "Go BK, Go BK, Go BK!"

Marianne suddenly came to and realized that it wasn't the right time for one of her deep kisses, so she let up on her kiss and gently pulled away. She looked into Bog's eyes as she rested her hands on his chest. He held her by her waist.

Alice said, "Awww, you two kiss so sweet. Ahhhhh, I need a boyfriend."

Both Marianne and Bog smiled at Alice's remark. Marianne then looked to the chanting goblins and whispered to Bog, "I just know the goblins singing on backup was your doing, right?"

"Well, ummmm," Bog hesitated to answer as he lifted his arm and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, come now, you can tell me," Marianne said.

"Yeah, it was," Bog finally answered.

"Thank you very much, it just made the song so much better."

Suddenly a voice boomed out, "Make way for the king!"

As they parted way and made a path for their king, the din of the crowd started to die down. As he approached, Marianne's eyes grew wide as she noticed her father had a stern look on his face and he was staring her down.

She whispered to Bog, "Uh oh, good feeling's gone. I shouldn't have pulled my leggings off."

Bog whispered, "I am more worried about how you were moving your body rather than what you are wearing."

Marianne grimaced a bit as she pulled away from Bog knowing he was right. She faced her father and as he approached her he crossed his arms over his chest.

Marianne put her hands out and said, "Daddy, I...I...know, you are probably not happy with the way I look."

Her father kept quiet and let his daughter finish but he raised an eyebrow as a way of agreeing with what she said.

"I know I probably wasn't dancing in a proper way either, but I just felt so pretty when performing and the beat of the song just had me naturally moving my hips that way. I just couldn't contain what I was feeling. I just put my heart into that performance and gave it my all."

The king's eyes narrowed further and he awaited more.

Marianne swallowed hard and said, "I'm sorry, Dad. I know you meant today to be a great day and you have done so much for me already. I was thinking with my hormones and not my mind. I just was showing off a bit."

Her father then raised an eyebrow again

"Alright, I was showing off a lot. I wanted to win over the goblins. They like it when I look pretty."

Her father shook his head side to side and he held out his hand towards the boat and said, "A private word with you, my daughter. On the boat, now _._ "

Marianne lifted her hand and was ready to say something.

"I said _now_ , Marianne!" He said in a more cross tone. He then turned to everyone else and said, "The rest of you disperse. We will be having dessert shortly."

"Yes, your majesty," some of the people in the crowd said and they all started to walk away.

Marianne started to walk towards the boat hanging her head down. She turned one more time to Bog and she had such a helpless look on her face. Bog just placed his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to her. Marianne smiled and pretended to catch the kiss and placed her hand it to her mouth.

A goblin then hopped over to King Dagda, bowed and said, "Your majesty, what about the contest? Will you pick a winner?"

"Yes, but for right now I have to deal with my daughter...again."

Bog watched as the two disappeared into the boat. He was hoping that Marianne's father wouldn't be too harsh on her. But he knew that her father didn't like it when she exposed her body too much, and certainly those sexy moves didn't help matters. Worse, he knew that her father spoke to her earlier about the way she dressed and danced. The thing he was fearing at the moment was that he was going to disqualify her.

Dawn flew over to Bog and almost landed into his chest. Bog reached out his hands and grabbed her shoulders to stop her. She looked up to him and all of her eye makeup was smudged. It looked as if she had been crying heavily.

"I am going to lose, Bog. I know it. She totally creamed me."

"I hate to say this, Dawn, and I am not going to sugarcoat it...you had it coming. You rubbed your victory in her face and knowing Marianne, that is a dangerous thing to do. She became so determined to win that not only did she pick a great song, she also won the goblins over just to spite you."

Bog walked Dawn over to the closest table and grabbed a leaf napkin and gently wiped her tears and smudged makeup away to make her look more presentable.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bog said. He then looked around and asked. "Where's Sunny? He was with you moments ago."

"Oh, he went to try and listen in to what Dad and sis are talking about."

Bog's eyes widened at what Dawn said and he, in turn replied, "Well, I am not one to eavesdrop but I am curious to know what is going on as well. I just hope he doesn't get into trouble though."

"I think he will be OK, but if he gets caught, I will take the rap for it saying I put him up to it," Dawn said.

Bog looked down at her dress and said, "I meant to tell you earlier that your dress is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Did your father say anything about you showing off your leg," Bog asked.

"Yeah, he did, but he clearly wasn't as upset about it as he was with Marianne. He even said that my dress is a proper evening gown if it wasn't for this bit that it shows off my leg. I was hoping to show this dress to Sunny tonight just for him, but when the contest was announced I wanted to wear something new and hot for everyone, especially the goblins. I just to wanted to get them to like my performance. But now it looks like Dad is going to pick my sister and I am not going to be Dance Warrior Dawn." Dawn said as she pouted.

Bog then thought for a moment and said, "Wait a second there. If you wanted to dress up to get everyone to like you...then it makes sense that Marianne did the same. Otherwise why else would she go against what your father said earlier. Dawn you are a genius!"

"What? I am?" Dawn said in a surprised tone.

"I think we can help Marianne out, come with me," Bog said.

Both Dawn and Bog flew towards the boat deck.

 _M_ _eanwhile, inside the lounge of Marianne's Pride:_

Marianne's father shook his head and his voice became louder as he said, "We talked about this earlier, Marianne, and yet you made the same mistake all over again. You had your leggings on and you took them off! I told you about doing fancy dance moves and here you were gyrating your hips throughout the whole song! I should disqualify you on indecency and declare Dawn the winner. It is a shame too as you had the better song and sang it very well too."

"Dad, please don't do that. I admit I made the wrong choices in your eyes, but I was under pressure to pick a good song and I wanted to look good, so I started thinking with my hormones and..."

"Marianne, that is your excuse? Your hormones? You have a good head on your shoulders and you should know better than that. I saw how you handled your earlier mishap with Gregory and you recovered beautifully and made me so proud of you. But, what gets me is that right after our talk about your legs with the other dress and the way you danced on the bow of this boat earlier, you deliberately did the same thing again!"

"Dad, I am only showing a little leg. It is only a little bit more than Dawn overall. The other girls in the kingdom wear far less than I do and have completely bare legs. I initially wasn't going to wear the boots..." she said before her father interrupted.

"Marianne! It isn't just about just your legs. I don't particularly care for this new dress you made as it so low cut that it exposes your whole sternum.

Marianne pointed to her bosom area and said, "Dad, I am still covered, nothing here is showing."

"You are not like the other girls, you are royalty. Your mother and I raised you and Dawn as princesses and I expect you both to set a good example for the rest of the kingdom and act accordingly," he said with his voice escalated in anger. "This is also not about the way you dressed, but also the way you danced. I am shocked that my eldest daughter goes right against my wishes and prances around in front of the entire kingdom like a putana in heat!"

Marianne stood in shock for a moment. Her face became very sad and she held her hand to her chest. Her father turned around and took his crown off his head he was ready to toss it aside, but he just swung it to his side. His face turned from anger to sadness as well.

"I'm not a putana," she said with tears welling up in her eyes. "You know I don't sleep around. Heck I have not even been intimate with Bog yet. How could you call me that, Dad?"

"I said _like_ one..." He said in a calmer voice. He paused for a bit and put his hand on his forehead and said, "I am sorry, Marianne, I shouldn't have even said that."

"Daddy, I am not even remotely close to a putana, I was always a good girl." Marianne said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Marianne please, I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he said as he tried to reach out for his daughter's arm. She just pulled her arm away.

"No, father, you hurt me. Why can't you let me be me. Bog loves me for who I am with all my imperfections. He doesn't care if I am not a perfect princess. So what if I want to dance a little sexy for him. I want to live and enjoy life, not live a stifled life following some ages old standard of being a prim and proper princess."

"Well, maybe I am bit old fashioned and somewhat hard in my ways, but the fact remains that you disobeyed me and as such, for punishment, I am going to disqualify you based on indecency and Dawn will win the contest," her father said in a calmer, but stern voice.

"No! Please Dad."

Marianne stepped back and slumped down into a lounge chair and started to sob.

Just then Dawn barged into the lounge and stood next her sister and she put her hands on her hips as she stared down her father. Bog then walked in and stood beside her.

King Dagda said, "What is the meaning of you two barging in like this?"

"Father, your voice carried and I heard you call sis a putana," Dawn said in a cross tone.

"Oh, for crying out loud, not you too. I said she danced _LIKE_ a putana. However, I do regret saying even that. It slipped out of my mouth because I am angry."

Bog slowly walked over to Marianne and sat down next to her. She immediately scrambled over to him and put her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Daddy, I apologize for barging in like this with Bog, but I have something important to say," Dawn said.

Her father looked to her and said, "Alright Dawn, you may speak."

"Please take it easy on Marianne. It was I that egged her on," Dawn said.

Her father's eyes narrowed and he said, "Go on."

"I was so sure that I was going to win the competition by picking your favorite disco song that I rubbed it in Marianne's face. The whole idea of Bog calling me 'Dance Warrior Dawn' just went to my head and I began to gloat that I was going to win to Marianne. But she thought of something I totally didn't expect. When it was her turn, I knew the song she picked out was great. At the end I cried my heart out because I knew I wasn't good enough and I knew I made a complete donkey of myself. Everyone was surrounding her, most of the goblins danced. Most of them sang. She outdid me in every way. She was so determined to win...I saw it in her eyes. She would do anything to do so and I think that is why she went against your wishes and danced the way she did and dressed this way."

Dawn then walked to Marianne and said, "I owe you an apology, Marianne."

Bog stood up and helped Marianne to her feet. Dawn then reached her arms out and threw them around her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Marianne had an even more shocked look on her face as she looked into her sister's eyes.

Dawn said, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did and I don't want a silly competition to get between us. I don't want to fight with you. I know I lost to you. You performed your butt off out there and deserve to win."

Marianne still had a shocked look on her face as she spoke through her tears, "Thank you sis. I felt it too. My anger towards you was building up and I knew that in the end one or both of us would end up hurt. I don't want this competition to get between us, either."

The two sisters embraced again.

King Dagda said to Bog, "What do you know about all this?"

"Dawn and I discussed this outside just before our rude entry and I apologize for that, but I, err rather, we felt it was warranted as Dawn explained to me why she dressed in a nice dress for her song. So I believe that Marianne wanted to do the same. She wanted to win the hearts of my goblins to ensure that they wouldn't run off. It is survival instinct, your highness, she wanted to do her best, look her best and do what she needed to to entice the goblins to like her, which was one of the the goals of the competition, to ensure as few of the goblins would run away as possible. Given that she was pressured so much for picking out a song on such a short notice, that also could have had an effect on her judgment and her performance ended up a bit...sexy." Bog explained.

"So that was it. I was wondering why my dear Marianne would just go against my wishes," He said.

"Furthermore, your majesty, and not to go against what you were saying about Marianne's dancing, but I saw things a bit differently. Marianne was moving her hips side to side, very much like in a samba type dance. She wasn't moving too and fro or undulating her body, which I would totally agree on that being inappropriate. So I really don't think she was dancing indecently, but just a little enticing. Same is true for her dress. I don't think she is very much exposed at all." Bog explained in an eloquent and careful manner.

King Dagda nodded and smiled at Bog and said, "Point well taken."

He then walked over to Marianne and placed his arms around her. Marianne, still in shock, just gently put her arms around her father and rested her head on his shoulder. Bog could hear her start to cry again.

"Oh, I am so sorry, dearest Marianne." I should have never said what I said to you. "You _are_ a good girl and a wonderful daughter."

Marianne held her father tighter and closed her eyes, squeezing a tear out which rolled down her cheek.

"Always know that I love both you and your sister equally as much and you both are the lights in my life."

"Awwwww, Daddy," both Marianne and Dawn said at the same time. Marianne's voice was muffled as she still had her face partially in his shoulder.

The king then held one hand out and waved for Dawn to come join in. Dawn ran over and put her arms around her father and Marianne.

Marianne lifted her head and her father took out his handkerchief and wiped Marianne's wet and smudged eyes dry. She meekly said, "So are you still going to punish me?"

"Yes, Marianne, I am sorry, but you were disobedient."

Marianne started to breath heavy and her eyes started to well up again.

Her father then continued, "But I am not going to disqualify you."

Suddenly Marianne's face lit up and then she threw her arms around her father once again and said, "Oh thank you, Dad!"

"Well, don't thank me yet. You are not going to be happy when I tell you want you have to do."

Marianne swallowed hard and asked, "What do I have to do?"

"You are going to clean up after this entire party."

"What? Alone?"

"No, Dawn is going to help you too."

Dawn then said in a shocked voice, "What?! Why me?"

"You are the one that egged her on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what you were doing earlier. I didn't say anything at first but you were asking for trouble and it came back to bite you in the rear end in the worst way," He said. "Dawn, now that I know the truth, hadn't you egged Marianne on, she would have obeyed me and more then likely had chosen a better dance for her song. So you are to partake in her punishment as well."

"Yes, father," Dawn said as she hung her head low.

Bog said, "Your highness, I know it is not my business, but really is it necessary that the girls have to be punished like this? They both helped out greatly today, they put on a good show and I can see they are tired."

"Yes it is necessary. When rules are broken they have to know there will be repercussions."

"Well, then of my own accord I would like to help them," Bog said.

King Dagda said, "Bog, your excellency, the point of punishment is to instill the thought that if they did something wrong, there _will_ be repercussions, so helping them...really isn't helping them."

"Understood, but what I am getting at is that Marianne is an adult, and...

King Dadga interrupted, "...still needs guidance. If she would think more before doing, then I would leave her to her own."

"Dad, I am 23 years old now..." Marianne said, but then Bog interrupted her.

"What?" Bog asked in a surprised tone. "When you said you were an adult, I thought you just turned 21."

Marianne shook her head side to side.

Bog turned to her father and said, "You are punishing a 23 year old woman as if she was a teenager? Why don't you let up on her? I think if you cut her a bit of slack, she will appreciate it."

"Or she would take advantage of it," King Dagda said.

Bog shook his head and in a slightly angry tone he said, "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded into your family matters, and I don't want to question your judgment, but you are going to have to eventually let her go and let her be herself. Being a king myself I can tell you that I don't want a pompous priss for a wife. I love your daughter for the woman she is now."

Bog saw that Marianne's face lit up and she wore a bright smile on her face. He also noticed that she suddenly started to breathe heavier.

He continued, "I am sorry, your majesty, I think I said too much and intruded on your family's affairs enough. If you will pardon me, I will leave you all to your privacy," Bog said as he started to walk off. He looked to Marianne and she had a smitten look on her face and would not take her eyes off him.

"Bog wait," King Dagda said.

"Yes?"

The king sighed as he said, "You are right, I do have trouble letting go. It just seems like it was yesterday I was holding them in my arms when they were babies. Because she is an adult how, I am having a very hard time letting go of Marianne. Both my girls grew up in the blink of an eye. I guess I am a bit hard on Marianne because she reminds me so much of Evelyn. I lost her and I...I just don't want Marianne to slip through my fingers too."

"I understand, but like I said, I think if you let up on her just a bit, she will appreciate it," Bog said.

Kind Dagda nodded his head in agreement.

Bog turned to Dawn and asked, "Dawn, how old are you?"

"19"

"She's almost an adult too, your highness," Bog said.

"Yes, she is," King Dagda replied as he walked over to one of the glass windows and looked at his reflection as he placed his crown back on his head. He then turned around and said to his daughters, "Have the pixies clean you both up, both of your faces are a mess, dessert will be served soon."

Both of his daughters hung their heads low and said together, "Yes father."

He started to walk towards the door when he stopped and turned around. He put a smile on his face as he said, "I changed my mind, have the pixies fix your make up and come dressed as you are. I want to get a good close look at your outfits as when you performed.

"Really?" Both of the ladies said together.

"Yes."

"Do you mean I don't have to put my leggings on?" Marianne asked.

"I can keep my dress on too?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. I know I am being a bit hard on you about you dressing up as well. I am just worried that if I allow you to dress a bit lighter for your boyfriends, that the clothing will get lighter and skimpier and all of a sudden you will start to parade around the palace wearing bikini's...that I will not allow."

Marianne's eyes widened and Dawn stifled a giggle.

"Uhhh, I don't think we will ever go that far, Dad," Marianne said.

"Well, if I told you the things your mother wore for me when we were just married, I don't think I would ever hear the end of it from either of you," King Dagda said.

Everyone started to laugh.

"So, shall we end this night on a good note?"

"Yes Dad," Marianne and Dawn said together.

There was a long pause before he continued, "Well, I guess I am going to let go a bit and allow you both to bare their legs like the other girls."

Both Marianne and Dawn lit up and they both got ready to embrace their father.

He stopped them and said, "Wait wait! I am not finished. There are still rules and you both are not to wear anything higher than mid thigh. Also...and this applies to you Marianne, no chest splits lower or wider than what you have on now."

Both Marianne and Dawn said together, "Thank you, Dad."

They threw their arms around him and both kissed him on the cheek.

Bog said, "Wow! That would make a nice family portrait."

Marianne then ran over to Bog threw her arms around him, kissed him on the lips and whispered, "You're amazing. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" he whispered back.

"I will tell you later."

Marianne's father said, "Well, then, all things considered this is going to be very difficult to judge this contest."

Bog then suggested, "Why don't you make it easy on yourself, and let the people vote?"

Marianne nodded her head excitedly, but Dawn seemed somewhat less enthusiastic.

"Hmmmmm", King Dagda said as he put his finger on his chin. "I tell you what I will give it some thought and will make my decision at dessert."

Suddenly a voice came at the door. It was Griselda.

"Knock, knock...Knock on wood!" she said putting her fist in the air.

Everyone laughed.

"You can come in, mother." Bog said. "We were just getting ready to join everyone outside."

"Good! I am just letting you know, dessert is ready and will be served shortly," she said.

"Oh, we have to hurry and get fixed up!" Dawn said to her sister.

Marianne nodded.

"Me first!" Dawn said as she shot out the door and up the stairs to her room.

Marianne stood with one arm holding the other and that arm hung straight down. She looked to her father and said, "Thank you. I don't mean to give you a hard time, Dad, especially after everything you have done for me. But know that I do appreciate everything you do for me and I still can't believe you gave me this boat. I know I don't deserve it. I am very sorry for disobeying you."

"Marianne, I have been in your shoes when I was your age too. I know what it is like when your hormones rage. Heck, it is how both you and your sister were born. I know how a new love in your life can sometimes affect your judgment. But, my dear daughter, don't keep getting out of line. As you see, I am not afraid to punish you. But also know that you are my first born and you have a good head on your shoulders. By and large, you are a wonderful daughter and usually do as I say. You help me run the kingdom by standing in for your mother. You are always there when I need you. That is why I gave you the boat."

"Well, thank you again for everything, Dad; the boat, the party, and for giving me a break when I messed up today."

He walked over and put his arm around Marianne and said, "It is my pleasure, my darling. Now get yourself fixed up and I will see you for dessert."

"Yes, Dad."

Bog watched father walked out the door to the rear deck and met up with Griselda on the dock.

Marianne walked to Bog and draped her arms around his neck and said, "Words cannot express alone what I am feeling right now. You're amazing! You stood up to my father for me. I am so happy right now." Marianne said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her lips to his. The two kissed for a long time.

After they kissed, Bog said, "Thank you. I took what you said last night into consideration and you were right."

"You have no idea how much you have impressed me."

"Well, I would like to add that he is allowing you to wear short skirts now."

"Oh, indeed I will be wearing short skirts. I want you to see my legs all day," Marianne said seductively.

"I'd like that very much," Bog said as he pulled her close to his lips and they kissed again.

Marianne then broke off the kiss and said, "Oh! I almost forgot to thank you for working things out with Dawn and me, I had a funny feeling that things were going to turn ugly between us and you stopped that from happening. ….And thank you for convincing my Dad not to disqualify me."

"Well, I can't take credit for both. Your sister came to me on her own and told me that she regretted taunting you. I also picked up on something she said about looking her best for the goblins and I used that to my advantage with your father so he didn't think you were just purely showing off again.

"I still want to thank you," Marianne said as she started to bring her lips close to Bog's again.

Bog put his two fingers up against her lips and stopped her.

"Marianne, listen to me. I have to ask something of you now," Bog said.

"Anything, just let me know and I will do anything for you," Marianne said.

"Thank you, but please, stop trying to show off for my goblins or I. You are going to get in serious trouble. I am worried that if your father figures it out he might not let me see you and I can't have that, so please, my dear Marianne for the sake of us, no more showing off for me. I love you as you are and showing off isn't necessary. Just listen to your father...if not for yourself, then do it for me," Bog explained.

"Alright, but I am not kidding when I say it is my hormones going nuts. I just want to make myself beautiful and sexy for you. I just have an insatiable urge to want to turn you on," Marianne said.

"I want to turn you on too, but lets keep the showing off for when we are alone, together. Then you can show off all you want.

Marianne smiled as she looked at him seductively. She once again brought her lips close to his and ran her tongue over her mouth and started to purse her lips.

Bog smiled and he said, "I noticed that you do that with your lips every time you give me a big kiss."

Marianne explained, "My lips have a tendency to get dry and I lick them before we kiss because I want them to be soft and luscious for you."

"That is very sweet and considerate of you," Bog said.

"Well, when it comes to kissing, I only want to give you the best."

Bog just raised his eyebrows and smiled. He watched her as she continued to lick her lips until they were nice and moist and were so shiny they reflected the light in the room.

"Your lips do look luscious in this light," Bog said.

"Uh huh."

They brought their lips together and the kiss started off soft and gentle at first, but then it became deeper and deeper. Marianne pulled herself tightly into Bog's body and he could feel her tongue starting to work it's way into his mouth.

Just then they heard Dawn coming down the steps and they broke off the kiss.

"Darn it! She certainly has poor timing," Bog said.

Marianne giggled.

Dawn came around the corner and caught her sister giggling and said, "Did I miss something?"

Just then a voice came from the direction of the boat deck. It was Sunny as he said, "Yeah you missed the WHOLE thing!"

Everyone's eyes widened and looked in Sunny's direction. He was leaning up against the boat deck door frame with his arms and legs crossed. Bog totally forgot about what Dawn said about what Sunny was doing and apparently she had forgotten too.

Bog looked to Sunny and said, "Are you trying to tell me you were eavesdropping on everyone this WHOLE time?"

"Yep! Too bad Dawn walked in on you two, that kiss looked like it was getting really hot!"

"You!" Marianne shouted in an angry tone She raised her hands and formed her fingers into claws and started to run after Sunny.

"Oh! Sugar Honey Ice Tea," Sunny said as he nearly stumbled getting out of his comfortable position on the door frame as he started to run off.

When Marianne got out to the deck she opened her wings and clenched her hands into fists.

Bog called to her, "Marianne! It is your turn to get fixed up. Dessert, remember?"

She folded her wings and then came back into the boat still clenching her fists. As she walked by Bog and Dawn she said, "I'll get him later."

Marianne stormed up the steps to the upper deck of the boat. Bog and Dawn then looked at each other."

"Very nice," Bog said as he looked at her face.

"What? Oh! My makeup, Thank you." Dawn said.

He looked down to her dress and said, "I commented earlier that I think your dress is beautiful. I was wondering if you can get a dress like that made up for Marianne."

"Oh the elves made this from fine silk, it took them a very long time to make it."

"I don't care about the time or cost. I would like the same style but with a slightly different collar and with purple trim and the split all the way up the upper thigh."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Dawn said as she bent down and fiddled with something under the split of her skirt. She did this two more times up the short side of the skirt. She then shook her leg and now the slit that went to just above her knee went now right up to the belt on her waist.

Bog's eyes opened wide, "Whew! That is a little too high, but I like it."

"Oh, wait!, There is more." Dawn then bent down to the other side and then undid a few more clips and another split ran down her other side, but it was cinched at the center and the hem, creating one split over the other on her other leg. Now both of her legs were exposed.

"Three splits!"

"Uh huh and I am not finished, yet!"

"What? There's still more?" Bog asked.

Dawn reached for two concealed buttons on her chest and then her collar moved outward a bit. When she moved her hands aside, the dress now had a plunging neckline that actually went right through her sternum down to her abdomen. He could see the lower curved point where her lower most ribs met her sternum. It was clearly lower than Marianne's neckline.

Bog's mouth dropped and he said, "Wow, that's low! This is becoming a rather 'mature' dress, don't you think?"

"Naw, I wouldn't wear it like this outside, of course. Just for Sunny."

"Now, I _really_ want this dress for Marianne. It's gorgeous and very sexy. You are really going to drive Sunny crazy over you with that dress.

Dawn raised her eyebrows a couple times and said, "That is my intention."

They both started to laugh.

"You are starting to sound a bit like Marianne."

"Well, I would be lying to you if I didn't admit that I do copy some of what she says and does. She's my big sister after all.

Just then there was a noise upstairs and they both quickly turned their heads towards the hallway door.

"Uhhh, I think you better button up before Marianne comes down and sees us like this. She might get the wrong idea," Bog said nervously.

"Agreed." Dawn said nervously herself as she quickly started to button everything back up again.

As she was buttoning up the shorter side she explained, "Obviously, I set the dress up this way on purpose; buttoned up, it's for my father. After my song, he commented on how this is a nice proper evening dress, but then he balked at how my knee was showing when I was sitting down. Prior to our talk before, could you imagine if he saw the dress as I just showed you when I was performing my song?"

Bog said, "He would have instantly disqualified you AND punished you on top of it."

"Probably, After he fainted, of course."

The two laughed.

"Did you come up with this design on your own?" Bog asked.

"Oh no. I really don't know much about making dresses. I had some ideas like the collar and split seam but the seamstress that worked on this gave me most of the other ideas."

"I would like to work out the details with you in the morning on what I would like for Marianne's dress," Bog said.

"Alright," Dawn said as she smiled, "I just want to let you know that I think it is very nice that you want to do this for my sister. A guy never gave my sister anything nice to wear before and I think it's sweet."

"Well, I liked the idea of seeing what she looks like in a beautiful dress and I will see that again and again whenever she puts the dress on. So in a way, my gift to her becomes a gift to me."

Dawn giggled and said, "Oh, I see now. You just want to check out my sister's body, huh?"

"Uhhhhh. Well...I would be lying to you if I said no. But yeah, I like her body very much."

Dawn laughed and said, "I guess I don't blame you, she is more shapely than I am. Okay, 'nuff talk now. Let's go, it should be time for dessert anyway."

Bog put out his arm for Dawn to take a hold of and he said, "Shall we, princess?"

Dawn smiled as she placed her hand in his arm and he escorted her out of the boat and to the dock. Dawn kept looking to Bog as he kept looking forward.

"I am very amazed at how you turned out," she said.

"Oh, how so?" Bog asked.

"You are completely changed guy from when I first met you," Dawn answered. "Look at the way you are escorting me. You are a complete gentleman now."

"It is your sister, she brings out the best in me. I know she had disappointments with past relationships and never had a gentleman that treated her well and so I want to be that gentleman for her," Bog explained.

Dawn smiled and they continued to walk to the table when. Sunny ran over, "Hey, that's my woman!"

"Easy there, Master Sunny, I bring your lady to you." Bog said as he took Dawn's hand and placed it in his.

Sunny looked up to Bog and his eyes widened at how Bog presented Dawn to him. "Uhhhh, thank you, your excellency. Ya...Ya...You are not going to hurt me for listening in before, are you?"

"No. I am not going to come after you and hurt you, Marianne will."

"WHAT?!" Sunny shouted.

"You better start running, here she comes." Bog said as he looked up and pointed towards the boat.

Marianne walked out on to the balcony of the boat and took to wing.

Sunny started to run off and he let out a wild scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Bog!" Dawn exclaimed. "Just when I complimented you on being a gentleman, you scared Sunny off. That was mean!"

"What? I wasn't being mean, I was only warning him."

Marianne landed in front of Bog and had an angered look on her face. The angry look teamed up with her freshly redone makeup made her look very hot. She was clenching her fists as she said, "Where is that little spying cretin?"

Dawn's eyes widened in that Bog wasn't being mean or kidding around, he was warning Sunny.

Bog changed the subject and said, "Ahhh, your eyes look beautiful, my dear."

"You like the makeup around my eyes, huh?" Marianne said softening the tone of her voice and the look on her face.

"Yes, you very much look like an exotic warrior."

"Awwwww, Thank you." Marianne said with a smile as she moved closer to Bog.

Just then Griselda, Sugar Plum and a variety of other servants came out with various plates with dessert. Griselda announced, "Take your seats please! Dessert is served!"

Marianne, Dawn and Bog took their places at the royal table.

As they sat down, Dawn looked to her father and said, "Dad, have you decided on the winner of the contest, yet?"

"No I have not, I have decided to take Bog's suggestion and let the people vote."

"What?" Dawn said as she got a worried look in her face.

King Dagda stood up and announced, "Good people of The Fairy Kingdom and The Dark Forest I have decided that you shall decide the outcome of our contest this evening. It will be very simple as I am going announce the name of each of my daughters and those that cheer the loudest for the one whose name I call will win!"

Everyone smiled and started to cheer already at the king's decision to let them vote on their favorite contestant. Griselda said, "Great idea, Your Majesty."

"Before we vote I would like to say to all those present that this contest is based on the song lyrics, vocal quality and the overall performance of the contestant _ONLY,_ not how the contestant looks or use of backup support _._ You will base your vote accordingly. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded or called out, 'Yes'.

"Good, let us begin," King Dagda said. "My daughters, please stand."

Marianne stood up next to the left side of her father's throne, while Dawn stood on the right side.

King Dagda raised his hand to Dawn and said, "Those that would like Dawn to win, please applaud,"

The crowd cheered and clapped.

He then raised his other hand to Marianne and said, "Those that desire Marianne to win, please applaud"

The crowd cheered louder with more of the cheers coming from the goblin table.

"Once again, Dawn," he said as he held his hand out towards Dawn and this time the crowd grew a bit louder than the first time.

"Once again, Marianne," he said as he held his hand out to Marianne.

The crowd this time cheered very loudly and even whistled. The goblins even started to stand up and chant, "Marianne! Marianne! Marianne!"

King Dagda patted his hands down and everyone became quiet.

"At this time, based on the vote of the people, I declare the winner of our Disco-Love Song contest to be..." he said and then purposely paused for a few moments before announcing the winner. He looked over to Dawn and she already had her head hanging low knowing that she had been defeated. He then looked to Marianne and announced her name:

"Marianne!"

Everyone erupted into a loud cheer as they applauded.

Marianne's face lit up and she shook her fists in front of her chest as she bent down a bit and exclaimed loudly, _"YESSSSSS!"_

Her father stood up and came over to her and embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He said, "Congratulations, my darling, Marianne."

"Thank you Dad, Thank you so much!"

"Oh, don't thank me, I had no say in picking the winner. Thank the people that voted for you," he said.

Marianne proceeded to put her fingers to her mouth and blew kisses out to the crowd and said, "Thank you everyone. Thank you for picking me! I had a great time performing for you!"

Marianne then ran to Bog and jumped into his lap.

"Oooff!" Bog said as she landed in his lap. She threw his arms around his neck and smiled as she looked into his eyes. He said, "Congratulations, my dear!

She didn't say another word and just placed her lips on his.

Dawn still looked down and didn't say anything, but she had a very sad look in her eyes and she was flicking her wings as if she was getting ready to fly off. Her father noticed and then came over to her and embraced her.

"Congratulations to you as well, Dawn," he said as he held her.

"Daddy, I feel so embarrassed." Dawn exclaimed. "Everyone probably saw what I did to sis and now I didn't win. I feel like such an idiot!"

"Oh, don't feel that way, you did a beautiful job with the song you picked out. Heck, I even got up and danced myself!" King Dagda said. "But the gloating was your doing, I am sorry to say. You should know better than to wave a red flag in front of a bull."

"I sang my heart out for him, I just was so sure that that my performance was strong enough...but it wasn't. Now I am not going to be Dance Warrior Dawn," Dawn said as she pouted a bit.

"It was for me, darling. You know I like the 'soo hoo's and you sang them so beautiful and your voice was so powerful near the end of the song. I and everyone else was so amazed with your performance," her father explained.

Suddenly Marianne, overhearing the conversation, came over and hugged her sister. She said, "Dawn, I couldn't believe that was you singing. Like Dad said, you just had so much strength in your voice, particularly near the end. There was a point when I was dancing with Dad when you sang out loud and strong and I said, 'Where did THAT come from'."

King Dagda and everyone around in ear shot laughed aloud.

Dawn giggled a bit and said, "So I was good then?"

Suddenly there was a bunch of "Yeah's and Yes' from a small group that formed around Dawn."

"Absolutely," her father said.

A smile appeared on Dawn's face as she turned to her sister and kissed her on the cheek. She said, "I am so sorry for what I did before. I will never do something like that to you again, sis."

"Awww, Dawn. You know in a way, it was nice seeing you become competitive. You blown us all away with that performance," Marianne said.

" _I_ blown everyone away?!" Dawn questioned. "Look at you! Look what you did. You had lighting flying across the cavern and just about all the goblins dancing. The way you danced your butt off just won everyone over."

Marianne burst out laughing and said, "Yeah, I guess I was shaking my booty quite a bit."

Everyone joined in laughing.

Just then Griselda brought out the special desserts...the Cherry Bombs. There were only two plates. One with a large helping and one with a smaller portion. The larger one went to Marianne's seat and the smaller one was placed in front of King Dagda.

Marianne ran over and plopped herself down on the bench, closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and said, "Oh, that smells so heavenly! Hot chocolate!"

She fisted her fork as she grabbed it and was ready to stab it into the confection when she realized that she wasn't minding her manners. But she stopped and corrected herself, she sat up straight, placed her napkin on her lap and then held her fork in an elegant way and gently placed it into the chocolate covering and taking a small bit of it and placing it in her mouth and she savored it. She rolled her eyes as she let out a soft, 'Mmmmm'. She was about to say something, but didn't want to talk with her mouth full, so she finished what was in her mouth. Her father looked to her and waited for her to speak.

After a while, King Dagda said, "Well, my dear Dance Warrior Marianne, how do you like it?"

"Oh, Dad, it's wonderful."

"Glad to hear it!" he said as he then took his fork and tried a bit. "Oh my! Sugar Plum you outdid yourself with this one."

"Sugar Plum made this?" Marianne said in a surprise tone.

"Yes, I did!" Sugar Plum said. "It sure was a long time since I made it for the royal family. No thanks to Bog!"

Bog cringed a bit and shrank lower in his seat.

Both Marianne and her father thanked Sugar Plum for her efforts in creating the coveted dessert.

Dawn sat down in her seat and was served what the others were having, which was a cinnamon apple torte. While good in it's own right, it wasn't a chocolate cherry bomb. She just sat in her seat and pouted as she looked at the large rounded portion on Marianne's plate.

"Mmmmmm, this very good," Bog said as he sampled his cinnamon apple torte.

Marianne broke off a large portion of her cherry bomb, with her fork and said, "Oh yeah, you think that's good, try this!"

Bog opened his mouth up and she practically shoved it his mouth. He let out a, 'Hummmph' sound but then exclaimed with his mouth full. "Easy there, love! Mmmmmm, this _IS_ really good. I never tasted anything like this!"

Marianne laughed as she said, "Now you know why we love it so much."

Bog swallowed and said. "I'll say!"

Marianne was giving Bog another large helping when she noticed her sister moving her mouth and running her tongue over lips. Her eyes grew very wide and she had a wide doe eyed look on her face. Marianne dropped her fork, put her hand out to Dawn and said to Bog, "Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?"

Marianne pushed her plate over to Dawn, and said, "Here, take half of it, sis."

Suddenly Dawn's face lit up and she shook her fists in front of her as she said, "Oh thank you, Marianne. Thank you, Thank you."

Before Dawn split the confection in half, she shoveled a good size portion of it into her mouth. Unlike Marianne, she talked with her mouth full.

"Oh, soooooo good! Hmmmmmmm! Thank you!"

Her father than said, "Dawn, mind your manners!"

"Sorry," she said and then finished what she had in her mouth.

Dawn split the remaining part of the dessert in half and then pushed the plate back to her sister. By now there was only about two bites left on each plate, which was gone in no time.

Marianne suddenly had a melancholy look on her face and said aloud, "I feel bad. Poor sis only had three bites. Who knows when we are going to have this again."

"Naw, Marianne, she will have more than three bites," her father said as he pushed the rest of his dessert towards Dawn.

Dawn lit up again and thanked her father.

Bog and Marianne watched Dawn eat and she was enjoying every bite even closing her eyes as she slowly chewed and savored every bite.

Marianne giggled and said, "Look at her, she's in another world!"

"I don't blame her," Bog said.

"It is a shame that it is so rare, we only have it about once a year...if that even. And then it is gone in a flash," Marianne said.

"Well it is very good," Bog said.

"Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it, I just have to watch when I eat that stuff, it goes right here," King Dagda said as he slapped his belly a few times. Everyone at the table burst out laughing.

When the laughter subsided, Marianne said, "Dad, I want to thank you again for everything. I know that today wasn't without it's rough edges and I know that was mainly my fault, but I have to say that all in all this has been the best day of my life. I will remember today forever and I owe most of my thanks to you."

Marianne got up from her seat and leaned over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. There were many, 'Awwws' from the guests.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself today, darling. It was my pleasure," Her father said.

During dessert, everyone started to chat and form conversation groups and King Dagda felt things were getting a bit quiet.

"Well, I know that before I call it a night I certainly would like to hear one more song, " he said. "I know I have my best singers here on this table, since you have been granted the title of Disco Dance Warrior, how about you Marianne?"

"Oh, Dad, I'd certainly love to sing, but forgive me, but my throat is a bit sore from my singing so loud before," she said to her father. She then turned to her sister and said, "Dawn you can take this one."

Dawn shook her head as she said, "I am in the same boat with you, sis. I think I strained myself with that long high note before. I was singing a bit out of my range with that song and my voice is cooked."

Everyone at the table laughed at Dawn's remark.

King Dagda said to Bog, "Bog, how about you? My girls seem to be out of commission for the night."

"Alright, I don't mind treating everyone to a good dose of Rock-N-Roll to end the night."

Marianne said, "Oh no, we are not letting you off that easy. Tonight is Disco Night and you are not getting away without doing a Disco song."

"Oh, no my dear. It is rock or nothing."

Dawn then said, "Oh, please Bog. I want to hear you do a Disco song."

Bog put his hands up and said, "No, no, no ladies. I don't do Disco."

Just then a servant came forward and bowed before the king and said, "Your Majesty, may I have a word, privately?"

"Certainly," King Dagda said and then he turned to Bog and his daughters and said, "You work this out amongst yourselves, I will be right back."

The King got up up and followed the servant to the side.

Once he was out of earshot, Marianne put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her hand as she said to Bog, "Oh, you are _still_ being a party pooper, huh?"

"The contest is over, Marianne, so that isn't the way it works anymore. I'll be more than happy to do a rock song though."

Dawn's eyes narrowed and she said, "Oh yeah, I'll show you how it works, Boggy Woggy."

She then got up and climbed up on to the table and shouted, "Hey everyone! In the theme of the evening, Bog's going to treat us with a Disco song!"

Bog's eyes flew open wide at Dawn's bold announcement.

The crowd started to clap and cheer with the exception of the Goblins. They all had a stunned look on their faces. Bog buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

King Dagda poked his head out of his conversation and said, "That is fantastic! Dawn, get off that table now!"

Dawn got down from the table, pointed to Bog, moved her hips and sang,

" _That's_ _the way_ _it works,_ _Uh huh! I like it, Uh huh, U huh!"_

Marianne started to laugh at her sister's remark.

"Dawn!" Bog shouted. He then sighed heavily as he looked to the roof of the cavern a moment.

"Bog! Bog! Bog!" Dawn and Marianne started to chant. Soon they were joined by others.

Thang ran over to the table and said, "You aren't serious, are you BK?"

"No! Of course not, Dawn is putting me on the spot. I offered to do a rock song and that is it."

Thang breathed a sigh of relief and said, "You had me and the others going for a moment there."

Marianne then crossed her arms over her chest and she had an angry look on her face as she spoke:

"Forget about it Dawn, he's not going to do it. He wants to chicken out. It looks I am the true Disco Dance Warrior tonight," she said to her sister pointing to herself, and then she turned to Bog, gently pulled on his nose and said, "I thought you are a strong warrior king, you're gonna let a little Disco song scare you off, huh tough guy?"

Bog gritted his teeth as he looked at both Marianne and Dawn with narrow eyes.

Dawn said worriedly, "Ummmm, I don't think ticking off your boyfriend is such a good idea, sis."

 _"_ _Fine!"_ Bog shouted. He then shifted his eyes to Thang and said, "Get me my staff."

"Oh No! Don't tell me you are going to sing a disco song, Sire?"

"I said get my staff, NOW!"

Thang ran off towards his seat over at the goblin table where his staff was.

Marianne smiled as she swung one leg around and straddled the bench facing Bog. She put her hands on the bench in front of her and purposely arched her shoulders and leaned forward. Bog looked down her exposed sternum. She then crept forward and swung her left leg around Bog's body and put her arm around his neck as she looked him in the eye.

She said seductively, "There's that bold and strong warrior I love. Show me what you got, hun."

Bog couldn't help but crack a smile at Marianne's remark, he glanced down and got a better look at the seductive position she was in.

She dipped her head down a bit and raised her eyebrows twice as she she said, "There you go, my love. You know I love you," she said.

Bog's smile widened as Thang returned and handed him his staff. Marianne moved her leg off his lap as she watched him stand up and take his staff. He then walked to the end of the table and sat down on it with his left leg down and the other he rested on the bench. He looked towards Sugar Plum and motioned with his finger to her. She flew over to him and the two shared a few words.

Marianne tried to strain her ears as she could make out Sugar Plum saying, "Oh Yes, I love that one, you remembered!"

As Sugar Plum flew off to the side, Bog looked towards Marianne and gave her a little sneer with a smirk. He positioned his staff as a guitar like before when he sang.

"No Rock Now! I see you doing the guitar thing there," Marianne said as she pointed to his staff.

Bog just smiled as he nodded to Sugar Plum and started his guitar intro:

 **(Get Down Tonight – K.C. And The Sunshine Band)**

[As Bog started his guitar intro and slowly moved back up the table towards Marianne. When the beat started he swung his staff around and then held it upright to the ground as he rocked his body back side to side to the beat. He pointed to her with his finger and began to sing.]

(Bog)

 _Baby, babe let's get together  
Honey, honey me and you_

[Both Marianne and Dawn pulled their elbows close to their bodies and shrieked out, _"YESSSS!"_ They started to rock side to side in their seats before getting up to dance. The goblins either stood or sat with their mouths wide open as they watched their king sing. The fairies and elves immediately got up to dance.]

 _And do the things, oh, do the things  
That we like to do_

[Bog set his staff aside, held out his hand, took Marianne's hand and lead her out in front of the boat. The fairies and elves followed. Sunny came over and took Dawn's hand and the two started to dance.]

 _Oh, do a little dance, make a little love,  
Get down tonight, get down tonight  
Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight_

[Getting over their initial shock, the goblins were now starting to bob to the beat. Brutus said, "Sounds funky. The boss wants us to get down. That's good!" Some of the other goblins nodded in agreement and started to get up to dance. ]

 _Baby, babe I meet you same place  
Same time, where we can, oh, get together and  
Ease up our mind_

[Bog pointed a finger pointed towards Sugar Plum. She shot one hand pointing upwards and another pointing down. Illuminated white dots appeared around the cavern walls and they all rotated around. On the ground many dots appeared in perfect rows and they changed color to the music. Everyone let out an, "Ooooo! Marianne's face lit up."]

 _Oh, do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, (Whoa!) get down tonight (Hey!)_

 _Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight, baby_

[Sugar Plum flew down from the boat and singled out Griselda and the two began to dance. King Dagda escorted Alice to the dance floor and began to dance with her. Some of the goblins started to dance too while the others just moved to the beat. Bog circled around Marianne and ran his hand across her shoulder and let one finger run down her sternum. He then put his arm around her and pulled her down into a dip. She started to swoon. After he pulled her back up, they flew up above the boat and danced in mid-air. He twirled Marianne in and out from his body.] __

 _OH, Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight (Whoa!), get down tonight (Hey!)  
Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight (Whoa!, get down tonight (Baby!)  
_

[Marianne and Bog landed on the top of the boat Marianne put Bog's hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and they rocked back and forth. ]

 _Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight baby  
We wo wo wo wo wo wo wo  
Get down, get down, get down, get down  
Get down tonight  
Na na na na na na na na na_

[When the final note hit Bog Pulled Marianne close to him with one arm and then put a finger straight up above his head with the other hand. Marianne looked towards his face and face lit up with a huge smile and shouted, "Wooooo! That's my man!" She clapped loudly.]

Bog suddenly burst out laughing and through his laugh he said, "I can't believe I just did that."

"Bog! That was fantastic!" Marianne shouted and then gave him a short kiss on the lips. "You could have entered the contest as that was both a Disco _and_ a love song and look...most of the goblins stayed!"

Bog continued to laugh as he said, "Yeah, they were too shocked to run off."

The two flew down from the roof as Dawn, Sunny, Griselda, Sugar Plum, and King Dagda came over and commented on Bog's singing and how he sang out of his element and performed very well.

"Thank you all," Bog said to everyone.

"What changed your mind Bog?" King Dagda asked.

Bog put his arm around Marianne and said, "Well, let's just say that this little lady can be quite persuasive."

King Dagda laughed and said, "That she can be indeed and I have to agree with what she said. You could have entered the contest."

"Naw, I would have lost. My performance wasn't anywhere near Dawn's let alone Marianne's. Marianne would have won anyway. It is like I was trying to say, I am not good with Disco," Bog said.

"Malarkey!" Marianne shouted. "That was some fine singing and dancing. You really impressed me!"

Others cheered and clapped as they agreed with Marianne.

Stuff and Thang came over and Thang said, "That was good, boss, it was better than I expected."

Stuff said, "Yeah, it was like Brutus said, it was rather funky."

Everyone laughed. When the laughter subsided all of a sudden a good number of the guests started to yawn.

King Dagda said, "Oh my! It looks like we have a bunch of yawners. I think it is time to call it a night. It has been a long, but great day! I have a special surprise for the elves and servants tonight. You all have the night off!"

All the servants and elves cheered.

Both Dawn and Marianne looked at each other with long faces as their father still intended to carry out their punishment.

King Dagda formally bid everyone a goodnight as he announced he was going to return to the palace. He then came over to his daughters and hugged them both together.

"You both did well with singing tonight and I appreciate your help earlier with the boat launch. This was a great night indeed," he said.

Dawn then turned away and walked off with Sunny. Bog sat down and relaxed a bit and put his feet up on the table.

Marianne approached her father and said, "Thank you again for everything. This truly was the best day of my life."

"You're welcome, my dear Marianne. I want to apologize again for what I said earlier. Letting go is hard for me, because you remind me so much of your mother," her father said as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"You know I am not going anywhere, Dad. But I do want to move forward with my life too."

"Yes, I understand," he said as he glanced to Bog of whom was speaking with is mother. "He is a good gentleman and I see he does look out for you. I see he wants to make you happy."

"I know, it is a wonderful feeling too. No guy made me feel the way he makes me feel. He does make me very happy."

Her father smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he said, "As long as you are happy, then I am happy."

Marianne kissed him on the cheek and the two bid each other a good night.

Most of the goblins bid everyone a good night and started back towards the adjacent cavern to their rooms. Most of the fairies that didn't help to launch the boat earlier, started on their way back to the palace, with King Dagda Sugar Plum. Griselda hitched a ride on King Dagda's throne platform since she was the only one without wings going back to the palace. Those that didn't go back to the castle, such as the elves, Bog set up with rooms on the first floor. The accommodations were very crude since the castle was under construction, but for the elves and servants that stayed, it saved them from the long trip back to the castle.

Marianne, Dawn, Sunny and Bog all looked at the mess that was left behind. The girls sighed and Marianne said to Dawn, "I'm getting tired and now we have to clean up this mess."

"I know I am not supposed to, but I will help too," Bog said.

"Me too!" Sunny said.

Marianne put her arms around Bog as Dawn did the same with Sunny.

"Thank you, you're wonderful," Marianne said and she gave Bog a quick kiss on the lips.

As the rest of the goblins had already turned in, but Stuff and Thang remained. Bog snapped his fingers and said, "You two, you are helping us."

"Bog, Dawn and I were punished, not them, they helped to set this up, they shouldn't have to clean up too," Marianne said.

"If they don't help, my dear, we will be here all night, and I am tired too," Bog said.

"It's OK, boss, we will help you," Thang said. Stuff nodded in agreement.

With the six of them, they manged to clean everything up in less an hour. Bog thanked Stuff and Thang for helping and bid them a goodnight and then it was just the four of them left. They all boarded the boat and rested in the lounge. They talked about the highlights of the day for a bit then then went silent. Dawn and Sunny started to nod off a bit.

"What a day!" Sunny exclaimed as he yawned and stretched his arms out. "Well, it was nice talking with y'all, but I am going to say goodnight now."

Sunny reached over to the adjacent chair and put his arms around Dawn and gave her a kiss and said, "Goodnight my love, see you in the AM."

"Goodnight sweetiepie," Dawn said.

Marianne looked to Bog at what Dawn called Sunny and they both grimaced at each other. Sunny bid them a goodnight and congratulated Marianne on getting the boat and winning the song contest. He then took off out to the rear deck of the boat.

"I am going to turn in too," Dawn said as she yawned and stretched her arms out.

Marianne and Bog stood up and Dawn followed. She hugged Marianne and Bog and said, "Goodnight, sis, Goodnight Bog."

"Goodnight Dawn," Marianne and Bog said together.

Dawn shuffled her way out the hallway door and she continued to shuffle her way to the staircase.

Marianne looked to bog and said, "Come with me."

She took Bog's hand and she lead him outside to the rear deck and then she opened her wings and flew up and towards the front of the boat. She flew into the door of that lead to the forward bridge and Bog followed. When they entered the bridge, Marianne walked over and ran her hand over the smooth curved edge of the steering wheel. She then looked up and around the bridge and said, "She's so beautiful and she's mine. I still can't believe my Dad just gave her to me."

Bog walked around to the curved front window, outstretched his arms downward and placed his hands on the sill. He said, "You did well. It is an amazing gift. The view from up here is beautiful too. "

Marianne walked over to the desk and picked up her 'Captain' tiara as she said, "Yes it is. Everything is beautiful in here. It's like a part of our palace is here on the river."

"I have never seen anything like this boat in my life...What your people can do..what they create, I am not used to this. I feel I am a poor king compared to the power and wealth your father has. I could never give you something like this. I feel a bit ashamed of what I had become over the years."

Marianne put her tiara down, ran over to Bog and said, "Bog, don't say that. You don't know how much you have given me already. For starters, you have given me something more important than anything else...even more important than this boat. You have given me your heart and your love. To me that is the most precious gift you have given me. You treat me like a queen. You are a gentleman to me and that is what I wanted more than anything else, a man that respects and loves me...for me."

Bog swallowed hard at what Marianne said and he replied, "I was never one to think of possessions. I had my kingdom to look after, my people, but other than that, my life was boring. I hated anything that had to do with love because that was something that I couldn't have. I thought that no woman would ever want me. I became who I was because I thought there was no love for me. I became jealous of those that shared love with each other. So much so that I didn't want to see any of the goblins pair off or...ughhhh...kiss each other. But you came into my life and...everything just changed. Most of all, myself. I hope what I am feeling now will never go away. I let my guard down with you and showed you what is in...me. I fell in love with you because of who you are and I...I love loving you."

"Oh Bog, I love loving you too," she said.

Marianne swallowed hard twice and her eyes started to glisten. She threw her arms around Bog's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss grew deeper and more intense and her breathing started to become deeper as they continued to kiss. But instead of pushing her tongue into his mouth as she normally did, she suddenly broke the kiss off.

"Why did you do that? I was hoping that would go further," Bog asked.

At first she didn't answer. Bog just looked into her eyes and he noticed that she had a look of want and need in her eyes. He also noticed that she was breathing even deeper now.

Marianne said, "Bog, with all the wonderful things that happened to me today, I find that just looking at your eyes making me feel aroused, let alone what I feel when our lips meet. I know that once we start to tongue kiss, I am not going to go back. I am hoping you want to do to me what you said in your songs."

Bog said, "Yes, I do want to do what I sang, otherwise I would have never picked those songs. I want to get close with you."

Marianne smiled as she pushed Bog firmly against the window.

"Oh! Easy, my dear. Glass does break if it is hit too hard."

"Uh huh," She said.

As she looked him in the eye, she continued to breathe hard and she had a very passionate look in her eyes. She then started to lick her lips, but she did it very seductively this time. Bog just stood and watched her as she slowly ran her tongue around her lips. He knew that a big kiss was coming and it made him start to breath hard as he anticipated the kiss to come. He knew it was going to be deep and intense. As soon as her lips had that shiny look he loved, he leaned forward. She ran her hands up his back and gently held his neck with one hand and his back with her other as she brought her lips to his. He held onto her waist firmly as they began to kiss. She started the kiss almost the same way as they kissed on the boat in the dining room earlier in the day. First it was soft and gentle and then it grew firmer and deeper. But then she did something different. Instead of pushing her tongue into his mouth she pulled her lips away a bit and then started to kiss him with only the tip of her tongue. First touching his lips with her tongue, but then she gently moved the tip of her tongue around his lips.

Bog immediately started to breathe harder as he closed his eyes and took the feeling in. It was beautiful and felt amazing, "Ohhhhh! Marianne, what are you doing?"

"Oh you like that, huh?"

"Yeah. Please don't stop."

Marianne smiled and she started to do it again, but this time more intense.

Bog held his eyes tightly shut as he took in the feeling of her running her tongue around his lips. He could feel his knees giving out a bit and he supported his weight by partially sitting on the window sill.

"Beautiful," he said as his breathing was becoming heavier.

Marianne giggled a bit and then she started to push her tongue inside of his mouth as they brought their lips together.

"Mmmmmm!" Bog hummed as he pulled her even closer to him.

He started to run his fingers up her lower back until he could feel her bare skin. He came closer and closer to where her sweet spot was in between her wings and he lightened his touch until he could barely feel her skin under his fingers. Marianne slammed her hand up against the glass and splayed her fingers out and she pressed harder into his chest.

"Uhhhhhhhh!" she exclaimed as their lips separated. "Oh that feels so good. Your touch is so gentle."

Her breathing became even heavier as her lips sought out his again. But this time as soon as their lips made contact she pushed her tongue immediately into his mouth.

"Hmmmmmmm!" Bog hummed.

Marianne continued to press her body into his as he continued to run his fingers up her back and up and down her sweet spot as their tongues intertwined.

"Mmmmmmm!" Marianne moaned loudly.

Marianne reached her hand behind Bog's back and started to run her fingers between his wings.

"Hmmmmmm!" he hummed again as he started to breathe deeper.

After a while of letting their tongues intertwine and her stroking his back between his wings, They broke off the kiss to catch their breath.

"Oh, that was intense," Bog said between breaths

Marianne turned around and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel as she leaned up against the wheel's support brace.

"Kiss me between my wings," Marianne said.

Bog found that because of his long nose, it would be difficult to get his lips in between her wings. He just improvised and instead of kissing her, he pushed his tongue out of his mouth. He started to run his tongue upwards from her lower back where her dress ended and the bare part of her back started. His tongue followed the indentation in the center of her back as he slowly ran his tongue closer and closer to her sweet spot.

"Oh, baby. Oh yes!", she exclaimed breathing very hard.

Marianne partially spread her wings to give him better access. As soon as his tongue reached her sweet spot she called out as his tongue circled around the bases of her wings.

"Uhhhhhhhhh! Oooooooo, Yesss! Oh that feels incredible."

He continued to linger in the area between her wings and he looked up once in a while and watched how his lover grabbed the handles on the steering wheel. He could see her forearm muscles bulging out more as her grip grew tighter. She also opened her wings more and more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! More please!"

He continued to lick between her wings and around each of her wing joints until he noticed that her wings began to shudder. He could hear that she was breathing so hard the air was audibly rushing in and out of her nostrils. As he held on to her body, he could feel her rib cage expanding and contracting. He looked down and he could see her moving her body. As he continued, soon not only were her wings shuddering, but her arms were beginning to shake as she squeezed the handles of the steering wheel.

"Mmmmmmmm, ohhhh baby," She moaned. "Oh, you are seriously turning me on right now."

Marianne folded her wings, turned around and crouched down as she held on to the wheel looking seductively at Bog.

Bog looked at the position Marianne was in and looked down straight at her bare thighs. He couldn't help but to crouch down to her level and he started to run his hands over her bare thighs. With her lower legs right under her thighs pressing up against them, he could feel how taught her skin was. He could feel that tingling sensation start to come over him.

Marianne said, "I would like you to tie me to this wheel and have your way with me."

"Don't tempt me...I might like that."

"Oh... so will I," Marianne said as she once again ran her tongue over her lips seductively. She laughed a bit as she continued. "I _know_ I will enjoy tying you up."

Bog's eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile.

Marianne slowly got up and pushed Bog back against the window. She reached her arms up and grabbed the window frame on each side and she slid her hands further and further upwards as the gap between her body and Bog's became closer and closer. Soon her body was firmly pressed against his. She took one of her legs and wrapped it around his lower legs.

Bog found that her heavy breathing was now starting to affect him as he could feel the air rushing out of her nose as she exhaled right down his chest. Her shapely arms looked beautiful as they were fully extended, reaching upwards above his shoulders. He reached up and ran his hands from her wrists down her forearms letting his fingers run down the insides of her upper arms. She shuddered bit when his fingers ran across her armpits. She had to put her leg back down to better balance herself. Her nostrils were flaring very noticeably as he could hear and feel his lover breathing very hard. As he continued running his hands down the sides of her body, they finally came to rest on her waist where he tightened his grip and pulled her close to his body. They were now face to face and he stared deeply into her eyes. She had a passionate look in her eyes. Between her heavy breathing, her arms and her eyes, Bog found it very difficult to control his feelings as the tingling sensation intensified. He found second by second he wanted her more and more.

"Kiss me, Bog. Kiss me hard and long," Marianne said as she smirked.

Bog didn't hesitate for a moment. He found himself placing one hand on her buttocks and the other behind her head. As he splayed his fingers through her hair, he placed his lips on hers and he started to firmly kiss her gently applying gentle suction first, but then worked his tongue into her mouth. His tongue met hers and both their tongues twisted around each other. It seemed as if their tongues were battling it out to see who could reach the underside first. Finally the tip of his tongue reached the underside of hers first.

"Hmmmmmmm!" Marianne moaned loudly as she tightened her grip on the window frame.

Then she reciprocated and ran the tip of her tongue under his.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Bog moaned aloud as he squeezed her behind more firmly. This in turn, caused her to moan with him at the same time.

Suddenly Marianne removed her hands from the window frame and she grabbed Bog by the lapels and she started to push her hips into his.

A soft rhythm started in the background. The rhythm had a very sensual feel to it.

Marianne pushed herself back and leaned up against the wheel. She closed her eyes and started to run her hands down the sides of her body as she breathed heavily.

Bog found that he couldn't take his eyes off her with the way she was moving her body. When she got to her legs, she ran her hands down her right thigh and started to pull her boot off. Bog watched every movement of her arms as she pulled the boot off in a sensual way. Once she had her boot off, Bog moved towards her and knelt down by her left leg. He placed his hands on the bare part of her thigh and slowly started to pull her other boot off. As he pulled the boot off he purposely trailed two fingers behind and ran them down the length of her leg. He slowed down and lingered a bit on the back of her knee, which started to give as soon as he started to touch her there.

Marianne called out, "Ohhhhh!"

Bog quickly reached around and pushed her knee back in place supporting her. Marianne just smiled at his quick thinking. When Bog removed her boot she reached down and held his face in her hands as she as she started to sing softly in a sensual voice. As she was singing she ran her fingers around his face and head.

 **(K.I.S.S.I.N.G. - Siedah Garrett)**

(Marianne)

 _Oh, baby, baby  
Don't you know I live for your touch  
Oh, baby, baby  
Only you can give me what I want_

 _(I wanna be touched by love)_

[Marianne ran her fingers up Bog's neck and then she pulled away. She pranced around to the other side of the wheel and grabbed a hold of it and she swayed side to side. Bog watched her legs moving through the spokes in the wheel. He got up and was ready to to follow, but she made a 'come hither' gesture with her finger and he stood on the front side of the wheel facing her.] _  
(Yes!)  
Oh, baby, baby  
Why don't we just test the waters_

[She gave the wheel a spin and put her hand to her brow as if she was looking out the window to the river, pretending to drive the boat. The wheel made a ratcheting sound as she spun it.] _  
_

_Oh, baby, baby_

[She grabbed him by his lapels pulling him so close to her their noses touched. She sang the next line right to his face.]

 _Put your lips next to mine then we'll take a step above_

[He brought his lips close to her but in the last second she pushed him away and she started to dance seductively in the middle of the wheelhouse. ] __

 _[Chorus]  
Begins with love, oh mon ame  
That's where it's going  
I want you, you want me,  
This kind of thang can lead  
To the birds and the bees  
High in the breeze  
Boys and girls  
Names on trees  
All starts with th S, G_

[At first Bog just stood and was taken by Marianne's sensual movements, but then he didn't want to be a bystander any longer. He ran around the wheel, threw his arms around his lover and backed her up towards the wall all the while he looked at her. When she sang the next lines he could feel her body writhing against his as she continued to move to the beat. He started to move the same way as he held her and Marianne's face lit up clearly impressed with movements] __

 _Oh, why don't we get together  
Don't you know all we ever need  
One thing leads straight to another  
First things first, and second we'll see!_

[Bog took her hand and spun her around and her back was against his. She danced up against his back while he started to run his hands down her sides and the backs of her thighs as they both moved with the music. He could tell she was getting into it because she was breathing heavy through the words as she sang.] _  
_

_[Chorus]  
Begins with love, oh mon ame  
That's where it's going  
I want you, you want me,  
This kind of thang can lead  
To the birds and the bees  
High in the breeze  
Boys and girls  
Names on trees  
All starts with th S, G_

[Bog then moved her towards the long bench in the back of the bridge and began to lay her down on it. As he rested her down on the bench, he started to move on top of her. She reached her hands up behind him and began to run her fingers between his wings. The feeling made Bog want to kiss her. He drew closer to her and placed his hand behind her head.] _  
_

_Kiss, Kissing  
I like it, Errrrrr I like it!_

 _Oh No!_

 _K.I. double S.I.N.G.  
K.I. double S.I.N.G._

[Bog started to kiss Marianne very strongly on the neck and she began to start moaning aloud as she lay writing on the bench. She almost couldn't continue singing as the kiss on her neck felt so good.] _  
_

_(Touch Me)_

[Bog moved his lips close to hers and she just placed her hands on his chest and pushed him up. Bog could see the muscles in her arms moving beneath her skin. He was amazed that she could support his whole upper body weight on her arms.]

 _Oh, baby, baby!_

[Marianne quickly slipped out from under Bog and she stood up. He quickly followed and before she could move away, he grabbed her by the waist.]

 _Why don't we just test the waters  
Oh, baby, baby!_

[Once again Marianne grabbed him by his lapels and this time their noses were side by side as she sang to his face.]

 _Put your lips next to mine, say we'll work it overtime!_

[Bog moved closer and gave her a quick peck on her nose. Again she tried to move away, but he held on her fast. He turned her around and gently pushed her up against the wall as he smirked. He ran his finger slowly up her bare sternum as he moved his body into hers. When his finger reached the tie, he wound his fingernail around it and undid it, her neckline widened a bit which made her sternum look much more attractive.]

 _Begins with love, oh mon ame  
That's where it's going  
I want you, you want me,_

[Bog started to run his tongue up her sternum and the feeling caused Marianne to moan and start to skip words]

(Hmmmmm)

 _This kind of thang can lee...  
...birds and the bees_

(Ohhhhhhhh)

[Marianne began to arch her back and Bog supported her he gently lifted and carried her over to the bench. He continued to kiss up her neck then her cheeks. She began to pant.] _  
High ... breeze  
Boys ... girls  
Names ... trees_

 _...starts wit S..._

 _.I.N.G._

[Bog started to touch his tongue to her lips]

 _I want you...want me_

 _...wanna be touched I wanna be touched by love._

Bog noticed that Marianne couldn't go on anymore and she just stopped singing. She just looked into his eyes as she was breathing very hard. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck, pulled him down towards her and aggressively planted her lips on his. Her tongue immediately entered his mouth and she rolled him over dropping them both to the floor. With her on top and her hand behind his head. She drove her kiss very deep reaching her tongue as far back as it could go.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" Bog moaned loudly.

He tried to reciprocate, but couldn't. Her mouth completely covered his and her powerful tongue just circled around the inside of his mouth and his tongue. The feeling was so intense, he just let go as he felt himself becoming limp as once again he was reaching that euphoric state. He tightly closed his eyes as he took the feeling in. His hands found their way to her buttocks and he firmly squeezed them as the feeling set in. He wanted the feeling to go on but he eventually needed air and sadly, he broke off the kiss.

"Ohhhhh, my Marianne!" Bog moaned as he breathed hard.

Marianne giggled and said, "That good, huh babe?"

"Yes, your kisses, they keep getting better and better. That one was awesome!"

She giggled and said, "See, I told you I would make you moan my name."

"Well, when you kiss like that...Well, how could I not. That was just...Wow!"

"Well, look what you did to me when I was singing. You are making me want you."

"I want you too, my dear. I want to hear you moan too." Bog said and then he smirked.

Bog ran his hands up Marianne's back and through her wings. She started to lean forward the higher he got. She moaned when his finger's passed through her sweet spot. His fingers came to rest on the clip for her neck strap.

Marianne giggled and then said, "Hmmmm, why don't we get comfortable next door. Then make me moan some more."

Marianne got up and Bog followed. The two held hands as they walked to the door that lead from bridge into the captains suite. They looked at each other with intimate intentions in their eyes. Marianne reached for the door knob and started to turn it, but couldn't. She scrunched her brow and scowled:

"That's odd, the door is locked. It wasn't before when my father showed me the room."

"What about the door in the hall?" Bog asked.

The two then walked out to the hall and stood in front of the door. As Marianne reached for the door knob, a loud thud came from the room which was followed by giggling. Then there was some moaning and rustling sounds. Marianne could make out that the voice was her sister's.

Marianne whispered to Bog with gritted teeth and whispered, "I don't believe it, Dawn took my room!"

"Really? How come we didn't hear them on the bridge?"

"Well, either she just took the room now, or with my singing and dancing with you, we didn't hear them. Also, my room is a suite and the other door in the bridge leads to the bathroom and then there is another door that goes to my room. That space would have muffled any sounds." Marianne explained as she realized the tie across her chest was still undone. She tied it back up.

"Oh! I see, that would explain it."

More thumping came from the room and they both looked at the door.

Bog could make out a male's voice say, 'Oh, baby, let me help you take that off.'

Bog stifled a giggle and he mouthed to Marianne, "That's Sunny."

Marianne snatched Bog's hand and lead him back to the bridge.

"Are we going to just continue in here?" Bog whispered.

She yelled softly, "No, Bog, I am going to knock on that door and chase them out of there. That is MY room. Can you see the name on the door? 'Captain's Quarters Only'. Well, I am the captain...not her...me."

More thumping came from the room and Marianne's eyes flew open wide as she looked down the hall.

"Why did she take your room if she has a room downstairs?" Bog asked.

"Good question, but most likely because the bed in there is bigger," Marianne said.

Just then there was another loud bang.

Bog stifled another laugh and he said, "Wow, they sure are active."

"Oh, I swear, if she breaks something in there," Marianne said as her look on her face was growing in anger. She made a fist with her hand and started to march back down towards the door. Her foot steps could be heard. Bog quickly tip-toed to her and grabbed her arm.

"Easy, my love, calm down!" Bog said.

"She is ruining my moment with you!" Marianne shouted in a whisper. "I want to be with you now and she took my room!"

Just then Bog heard Dawn call out, "Oh, Sunny, my Honey. Yes! Hmmmmm."

Marianne put on a long face at Dawn's remark. Seeing the look on her face, Bog stifled a giggle. She then tip-toed towards the door, leaned up against it and put her ear to it and she smiled a bit.

"Marianne!" Bog whispered "Shouldn't we be giving them their privacy?"

Marianne stepped away from the door and moved closer to Bog, pointed to his chest and said softly, "My room, my boat, so there!"

She then went back to the door and put her ear close to it as before.

"A little higher, higher. Ooooooo!" Dawn shouted.

Marianne's eyebrows separated as the anger started to leave her face and she smiled.

There was some more moaning coming from the room and rustling and suddenly the smile on her face changed again. She closed her eyes and started to shift her hips.

Marianne pulled away from the door and put her hands on Bog's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Bog asked.

"Hearing them is making me want to do what they are doing."

Bog nodded and whispered, "Alright, let's go then, I have a surprise for you anyway."

Marianne's face lit up as she whispered, "Oh, you do?"

"Yes, my love."

Just as they were about to turn away, someone slammed into the door with a loud bang. Both Marianne and Bog jumped back and leaned against the hallway window and had a stunned look on their faces as they looked at the door.

"Oooooo, aggressive," Bog said as he grinned.

"I'll say," Marianne said.

"Yes, rub it! Rub it baby...harder!" Dawn exclaimed. She then let out a loud moan.

Bog slapped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes shut as he tried his best to stifle a laugh. He was hissing through his fingers.

Marianne also put her hands over her mouth.

There was rhythmic movement against the door as it creaked and groaned. Clearly someone was leaning up against it.

Marianne's face turned to a look of desire as she whispered, "Bog, come on, I want you to push me up against a door like that."

Bog's face lit up as he said, "Ok, I like the sound of that."

They started to turn away as both Sunny and Dawn continue moaning. But then they caught Sunny as he said, "Oh come on baby, I wanna lick it."

 _[Mature Chapter 4a]_

Bog's eyes widened and he could feel the laughter boil up within. He found he could barely contain it as he tried to stifle the laugh by placing his hand over his mouth. It made the sound of flatulence as it slipped passed his lips. He tiptoed towards the bridge as the laugher was escaping through his fingers.

"Bog!" Marianne whispered as she followed.

Once Bog reached the bridge he ran for the door and flew off. Marianne chased after him.

Bog flew into the balcony of his suite and once he set foot inside his, he burst out laughing:

"Ohh Ha Ha ha ha...Ahhhh Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaaaaa!"

Marianne followed and she just shook her head as she giggled herself watching Bog laugh. She put her hands on her waist and said, "You are really tickled pink by that, aren't you?"

"Yes, I don't know why. I just find it funny." Bog exclaimed through his laughter. "Oh! I can't stop!"

"I can see that. I never seen you laugh like this." Marianne said as she giggled herself.

"Me either!" He exclaimed. His comment made him laugh some more. Marianne also laughed harder. He slumped down on his makeshift couch and continued to laugh until it slowly subsided. "Ohhhhhh! I have not laughed like that in a long time."

"It was nice to see you laugh like that," Marianne said as she sat beside Bog and smiled, but soon the passionate look returned to her eyes.

"Bog?"

"Yes, my dear," he answered as he was catching his breath.

"I am thinking about what we shared on the bridge. I want to continue where we left off. I'm very much in the mood now."

Suddenly Bog's face grew serious and he said, "Oh, yes, I am sorry, my dear. I guess I was being a bit immature and let my manner's slip."

Marianne smiled and she draped her arms around Bog as she said, "It's OK, I normally don't do things like that, I was acting out of line myself. I was just miffed that she took my room without asking. But I am happy that you a good laugh out of it, I liked watching you laugh."

"You laughed too and might I add that you, have such a wonderful laugh." Bog said.

Marianne started to run her fingers up and down the soft part of Bog's chest as she seductively said, "Thank you, but hearing them have a good time together is making me want to have our good time together too," Marianne said.

Bog raised his hand and placed it on her cheek and was drawing nearer for a kiss when he remembered, "Oh! The surprise!"

"Yes, you mentioned that on the bridge," she said inquisitively.

Bog exclaimed as he stood up. "Wait here and I will be right back."

Bog started off towards the back hallway that lead to the other rooms in his suite. He came back with a large box in his arms and then headed towards the bathroom.

"Uhhhh, don't be putting rose petals on the floor and pin hearts to the wall. You know I am not into that," Marianne said.

"Ughhhhhh! Me either. Whatever made you think I would do that?" Bog said.

"You told me to wait here and you are carrying a big box into the bathroom."

"Trust me, no heart cutouts, no sappy stuff in here. This is way better!" he exclaimed before he disappeared into the bathroom.

 _Several moments later:_

Bog came out of the bathroom and Marianne got up from the sofa. She smiled as he took her hand and walked her to the door. He then let her step in front of him. When he opened the door he said, "Surprise!"

Marianne entered the bathroom and took a good look around. The lighting was completely different from when she took a bath earlier. All the yellow light spheres that surrounded the vanity and on the ceiling were replace with green ones. Blue light spheres surrounded the boarder of the large bath pool. Behind the waterfall shower were red light spheres that lit up the water from behind as it cascaded into the pool. Within the pool on lilypads were small yellow spheres. There were about a dozen floating in the water. Hanging from the ceiling were glowing strings of the sound crystals that Marianne loved. In front of the pool there was a makeshift bed made from several huge leaves stacked on top of each other with feathers underneath. A couple of small pillow mushrooms were placed at the end furthest from the bathing pool. The bed was facing the waterfall.

Bog locked the bathroom door as he walked in behind Marianne.

"Awwww Bog!" Marianne exclaimed. "Oh, this is so beautiful! You turned the bathroom into a romantic place where we can get close."

"Yes. I take it that it isn't sappy and it is to your liking?" Bog said.

"Oh yes!" Marianne exclaimed as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Bog's waist. "How did you get all of this set up so fast?"

"Well, I most of it I kinda prepared ahead of time, when you were sleeping earlier this afternoon. I knew the way we were going today, that we might get close tonight and I...well, I wanted to do something special for you just in case we did. I figured it would be something you would like."

"I love it! This is fantastic."

"Thank you."

"No, _thank you_ for doing this for me," Marianne said as she reached up and held his face in her hands. She gave him a short kiss on his mouth and then looked at him with a seductive smile.

"Oh, I am so wanting you right now. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." Bog said, paused for a moment and continued. "I want you. I want to love you...all the way."

"Take me then. I am all yours," Marianne said. She then started to lick her lips.

Bog wrapped one hand around her body and the other around her buttocks and he pulled her close. He held her tightly to his body as he looked into her eyes.

"Oooooo, I like the way you are holding me so tight," she said as she draped her arms around his neck.

Bog followed her shapely arms to her shoulders and neck. He finally looked back into her eyes and said, "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Thank you, your eyes are beautiful too."

Bog just sighed and continued to stared into her eyes, he slowly moved his lips to hers. He closed his eyes and their lips touched together. But before they fully kissed, Bog stuck his tongue out and started to run his tongue around the outside of her lips doing the same thing Marianne did to him earlier.

"Ohhhhh, this _is_ wonderful," Marianne said. "No one ever did this to me before."

Bog stopped as he replied, "Well, it felt so good when you did it to me, I figured I would see how you like it.

"I like it. Please, keep doing it, it's turning me on."

Bog complied and started to both kiss her around her lips with his lips and the tip of his tongue. After he kissed her around her lips a few times, she pushed her tongue forward and met his. At first they made their tongues dance around each other outside of their mouths, but they brought their mouths closer and closer together and finally their lips came together. Bog applied a bit of suction as he deepened his kiss.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" Marianne called out

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Bog exclaimed.

As the kiss kept getting deeper, Bog could feel his knees giving out and he slowly began to lay down on the bed he made on the floor. He supported Marianne as he laid down. She just put his arm around his body and laid on his chest and continued to kiss him. Once they were comfortable on the bed, he could feel her drive her kiss very deep, extending her tongue deep into his mouth. They laid down on their sides and wrapped their arms around each other. The kiss became more intense as they continued.

Bog found himself holding her face as he began to drive his tongue into her mouth. He curled his tongue under hers and rubbed the tip under her tongue.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Marianne moaned loudly, "Ohhhh, Bog! Ohhhh."

"Ahhhh, now you are moaning _my_ name. I like that."

Marianne smiled as she said seductively, "I am sure you do. ...Make me moan some more."

Bog turned over on his back and Marianne put her her hands down on each side of Bog's chest and lifted herself up, outstretching her arms and arching her back. Her hands were turned forward and Bog could see her muscles move beneath her skin on the back of her upper arms and her shoulders. He immediately placed his hands around each of her upper arms, right over her triceps. They felt very firm under his fingers. He could feel a tingling sensation within his lower abdomen. On her shoulders he could see various lines of definition appear and disappear as she moved her arms. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and did the same thing. Marianne caught on to what he was doing and wherever he moved his hands over the back of her arms, she tensed them up for him. The feeling was causing that tingling sensation to intensify. He looked to her eyes.

"You really do fancy my arms, huh?" Marianne said.

"Yes. They are beautiful. The other women fairies don't have arms like yours."

"Oh? What is so different."

"When your arms are relaxed they are nice and shapely. But when you flex or strain them, they become so defined and very athletic looking. They feel good under my fingers," Bog explained.

"You like to feel my muscles, huh?" Marianne said as she smirked.

"Yes." He replied as he began to breathe heavier.

Marianne moved closer to his face and lowered herself down on to her elbows with her forearms resting on bog's chest. In her new position, her shoulders mostly supported her and they were flexing as she shifted her weight onto her arms. Bog's eyes widened as he moved his hands up to her shoulders. He closed his eyes as he started to gently squeeze her shoulders. The feeling of movement under her skin was causing the tingling feeling to accelerate dramatically. He then changed from squeezing her shoulders to massaging them.

Marianne closed her eyes and said, "Mmmmm, I like that. Keep doing that."

Bog noticed her breathing became very heavy as he continued massaging her shoulders. She started to run her fingers up and down the bare part of his chest. When they came close to the lower point it felt really good and the tingling feeling grew. She started to move her body, making her shoulders flex more.

After a while, Marianne sat back up and she put Bog's hands on her waist. He was ready to rub her waist up and down when she ran her fingers on the insides of his forearms. His skin was softer on the inside of his forearms and it felt good. The closer she got to his elbow joints, the better it felt. When her fingers reached his joints he closed his eyes.

"Ohhhhh, that feels nice," Bog said.

"I want to find all your soft spots and once I do, I am going to tie you up caress each and every one of your soft spot." Marianne said.

"I'll will enjoy every moment of that, my dream woman."

"Oh, thank you, hon. You are a without a doubt my knight in well...not so shiny armor, but it's the most handsome suit of armor I have seen on a warrior."

Bog smiled as she lowered herself down to his face and closed her eyes. He took a look at her face and noticed that a small part of her makeup on the edges of her eyes was smudged and the gold design on her cheek was now completely kissed away, but the purple eyeshadow on her closed eyes still looked great. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of the waterfall as their lips met. He placed one hand on her back right on her wing joints and the other on her buttocks and squeezed.

"Mmmmmmmm!" she called out as they kissed.

The movement of her body against was bringing his point of arousal to a peak. He found he was wanting her more and more. He started to drive his kisses deeper and deeper. His tongue entered her mouth and before she could move hers, he got under it and caressed the underside of her tongue with the tip of his.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" Marianne called out loudly.

Marianne suddenly sat up and she raised her arms behind her head and began to fiddle with the clip behind her neck. Bog watched her arms and could see the outlines of her biceps, particularly where they met her shoulders. She looked incredibly sexy with her arms behind her head.

When she was done, she put her hands back down to her sides and then leaned a bit forward. The top part of her dress fell forward as she said, "I am ready for you."

"So am I,"

Marianne giggled as she nodded, raised her eyebrows and said, "Yes, I can see that."

 _[Mature Chapter 4b]_

 _Later that evening after Marianne and Bog had their first intimate encounter together...there was a problem:_

Bog knelt down and held on to one of Marianne's legs as he took a look at the area. It was very swollen and red and she had a small split in two places and blood oozed out of the splits. He grabbed the leaf he had and put it over the area.

"Hold this here," he instructed. Marianne held the leaf in place. It was starting to absorb the blood.

Bog slumped down and sat at the edge of the pool and held his head in his hands and he started to breath hard. His eyes started to get very shiny. "I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"No Bog, don't blame yourself. It was my fault. Even though I was a bit in pain I wanted you to go on. I wanted you to feel good too. I did this to myself. Please don't beat yourself up about this."

"It did feel good, but I could tell something wasn't right. We should have stopped sooner," Bog said.

He grabbed another leaf and went back to Marianne. He lifted the leaf and looked around the affected area and replaced it with the new leaf as he said, "Well, we have to take care of this immediately. Can you heal yourself?"

"No."

"I thought fairies had the ability to heal themselves."

"Not all fairies have the ability. Its a popular misconception that most fairies can heal themselves or others, in fact only a select few can. Sugar Plum can heal though."

"Well, she's out. She would never let me live this down and goodness knows if she goes back to your father about this."

Marianne nodded and said, "Agreed."

"Who else do you know that can heal and be discreet about this?" Bog asked.

"Well, there is Rachel, but she's the one Roland cheated on me for."

"No, that's no good...she might tell Roland and that is the last thing we need. "Who else?"

"That is it. The only other person that was a healer was my mom and she's gone."

Bog lifted the leaf away an looked at her again, it appeared the bleeding was already slowing down as he wiped her leg.

"It doesn't look bad. Maybe we do not need a healer, but I would be more comfortable having you checked out with someone that has medical knowledge."

"Well, Dawn sometimes helps Rachel and she learned a thing or two about medical help," Marianne said.

"Dawn? That is interesting. I wouldn't think she would be into such things."

"You are right, she is squeamish around blood and doesn't pick up on medical terms fast, but her heart is in the right place. But, I know she will be discreet."

"Well, let's go to her then, she can better advise us on what to do."

Bog noticed the blood was starting to trickle passed the leaf.

"I'll be right back, dry yourself off."

"Alright."

Bog ran out of the pool and went into Marianne's bedroom, fetched her bikini and came back. He grabbed some leaf towels from his vanity and handed the top of her bikini to her.

"Here, put this on," he said.

Marianne was finishing up with drying herself off as she said, "Why did you bring me this?"

"It is easier to get in and out of than your dress," he said.

He took the bottom of her swimsuit and started to line it with the leaf towels.

"Put this on. It should hold enough for me to get you to your sister."

Marianne smiled as finished putting her top on and then she put the bottom of her bikini on while Bog dipped some of the leaves in the water and proceeded to clean the blood off Marianne's leg.

Bog looked up and noticed that her eyes started to glisten over, she swallowed hard and it looked like she was fighing to hold back her tears.

"What's the matter, my dear?"

"Nothing, it is just that you are really good to me. Roland would have never done what you are doing. He wouldn't have cared if he tore me up either. He would have been like, 'Uhhhhh, don't want to touch blood, I am not going near that stuff.'"

Bog laughed a bit at how Marianne mimicked Roland and he replied, "We both know that he's a first class idiot. At least I am smart enough to know when to stop. The last thing I want is to cause permanent damage."

Marianne's composure was breaking down and she suddenly burst out into tears. She said through her tears, "I am so sorry for ruining your first time. I guess we are just not compatible with each other. I really hope this doesn't affect how you feel about me. Please say you still want me."

Bog had a shocked look on his face and said, "I would never let something like an off night in the bedroom affect how I feel for you. Why on earth would you think that? "

She continued to sob as she said, "Because I heard that sometimes partners break up if they can't satisfy each other in bed. I even overheard in a conversation once."

Bog grabbed a towel from his vanity and he started to wipe away Marianne's tears.

Bog's anger escalated as he said, "That is terrible. I hate to say this, but your people can be so superficial, self centered, egotistical, pigheaded..."

Marianne interrupted him by putting two fingers over his mouth.

"Sorry, but they get so hung up on appearance and other stupid things. I can't fathom the thought of leaving a good loving woman over something like that. To throw it all away...everything we shared so far. No, that's not me. Just know that I love you for what is in here and here," He said as he placed his hand on her heart and then her forehead respectively.

Bog continued to say, "Your kisses are more than enough to satisfy me...everything else is just icing on the cake. As long as I am able to kiss you and have hands to hold you, I am satisfied."

Marianne's sadness dissolved into happiness as she slowly put a smile on her face. Bog continued to wipe her tears away.

"You so wonderful," she said as she reached over and put her arms around his neck. "This is one woman that will never ever leave your side."

Bog smiled as drew closer and said, "You are wonderful too, my dear.

Bog's lips touched hers and they briefly kissed. When pulled back, he said, "We'll kiss more and longer later, right now I would like your sister to take a look at you first. This is going to hold for so long."

Marianne smiled and nodded as she said, "I will be looking forward to those kisses."

When they walked out of the bathroom, Bog picked Marianne up and carried her towards the balcony. Marianne looked at Bog and placed her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her as he looked in to her golden brown eyes for a moment.

"I can fly on my own, you know. The boat is right there," Marianne said as she pointed to the boat.

"Yes, but I want you to relax. Besides I know you like being carried."

Marianne smiled as she said, "Yeah, I do like this very much."

Bog took to wing and flew to towards the forward bridge of the boat. They landed in the wing of the bridge and Bog carried Marianne into the wheel house and put her down.

Marianne smiled and said, "You are so strong and know what to do in times of trouble. You are someone I can trust and rely on."

"Thank you, but I don't know everything, my dear, and had I been a true gentleman, I would have thought to use my mind instead my gonads. I should have stopped this when I first sensed there was something wrong. But it was just the thrill of being with a woman finally for the first time in my life and not just any woman, but someone very special. As for being there in your life, I am yours. For as long as you want to love me, I will never leave your side."

"Oh Bog. You ARE a true gentleman. I know you will stand by me, but I just wanted to make your first time special for you."

"But at what cost? This was the last thing I ever wanted to see happen. I never ever want any harm to come to you, my love. If word of this reached your father, I would forever be labeled as a monster, and he would never let me see you again."

"Don't worry, my sister embraces love more than anyone. This was an accident and I can count on her keep this to herself," Marianne said as she lead the way down the hall to her bedroom door and knocked on the door.

"Dawn! Dawn! Get up, it is me Marianne," she said.

Down's groggy voice within the room answered, "Whadya want sis, its late and I need some sleep!"

"There's been an accident and I am bleeding."

Suddenly Bog could hear some rustling inside, footsteps quickly ran to the door and then the door unlocked. Dawn opened the door and poked her head out. She was holding a leafy bed sheet over her body and she had a groggy sleep deprived look on her face. She took a quick glance at Marianne and said, "Were are you bleeding?"

Marianne said, "Between my legs."

"What? Are you kidding me? How the heck did you get cut there!"

"Its a really long story. I just want you to look at it."

"Lets go into the bathroom," Dawn said.

Marianne started to move towards the door when Dawn held it fast, she pointed towards the bridge and said, "Go the other way, I will meet you in there."

"Why?"

Dawn parted her lips showing her teeth as she meekly said, "Uhhhh, I have my reasons."

Marianne started to look cross as she said, "You know this is my room right? Why are you in here instead of your room downstairs?"

Dawn then lifted one of her arms and splayed her fingers out. She shook her hand as she said, "Alright alright! Sunny is with me. I took your room because it has a bigger bed."

Marianne looked to Bog and they smirked at each other.

"Sis, if you wanted to use this room, you should have asked me. Bog and I wanted to use it tonight."

"Sorry."

Just then a line of blood started to trickle down Marianne's right leg and Dawn noticed. She said, "Oh dear, go ahead, let me put something on and I will meet you in there."

Marianne and Bog went back into the wheelhouse and waited by the door until Dawn unlocked it. Dawn opened the door and she was wearing an olive green halter nightie that only went down to mid thigh. It was very low cut, down to the middle of her sternum.

"Can you wait out here?" Marianne said to Bog.

"Sure, I will just sit on the bench."

Marianne smiled and reached up and gave Bog a peck on the lips. She then turned and walked into the bathroom. Bog took a seat sideways on the bench and put his legs up. He felt that it might be a good opportunity to get some shut eye.

 _[Mature Chapter 4c]_

 _Later on after Dawn helped Marianne:_

Marianne walked over to Bog and noticed he was sleeping. She climbed into the bench and nestled up next to him. He woke up and looked to her face as he said, "Is everything alright, my dear?"

"Yes! I am fine, it really wasn't too bad, Dawn took care of me," Marianne said with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh that is good," Bog said with a sigh of relief. "Wow you look so happy you are practically glowing."

Marianne got up and said, "I have fantastic news."

Bog got up and looked into Marianne's eyes as she explained to him what her sister said:

"We definitely did quite a few things wrong. First, we shouldn't have tried in the water for our first time. Next I put myself under a lot of pressure by wanting to make your first time special and thus I wasn't ready. We both have to be very comfortable and aroused. Finally, we didn't have this," Marianne explained as she handed him the bottle of lubricant.

"What is this?"

"It's a special lubricant," Marianne said.

Bog's face slowly started to brighten as he asked, "Does this mean that we have another chance at this?"

"You bet, hun and I am going to make you sing like a canary the next time we get close."

Bog's face lit up and he jumped up and he yelled out, "YESSSSS!"

He jumped up so high he hit his head on the roof.

"Ow! He yelled out."

Marianne started to laugh. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh as she said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said scratching his head. "I guess I got a bit over zealous with the good news."

"I can't wait now!" Marianne enthusiastically exclaimed.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Oh! She said I will be fine in a couple of days."

"Then I guess it will be a date then," Bog said.

"Yes it most certainly will be."

"I think it will be spectacular," Bog said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh huh, I will make sure of it," Marianne said.

"I find your strong will to be your best quality. Nothing stops you when you put your mind to it," Bog said.

"Thank you. You are very strong yourself, both in mind, body and also in your heart."

"Thank you, m'lady," Bog said as the two walked out the bridge door, "You look tired, care for a lift?"

"Do you have to ask?" Marianne said as she put her arm around his neck.

Bog smiled as he put one arm around her body and then put his other arm up in the air. He shot upwards and opened his wings. They flew back towards his suite.

"Where do you want to sleep, my dear?" Bog asked.

"In the bathroom. You went through the trouble to set everything up so nice in there...So, lets make use of the bed. Besides, I am sure the lights and the sound of the waterfall will put me right out."

"Yes, that does sound inviting," Bog said as they landed on his balcony.

The two walked towards the bathroom and Bog held the door open for his lover as he said, "After you, m'lady."

Marianne ran her fingers down Bog's shoulder and arm as she said, "Always the gentleman. I love."

Marianne didn't bother to take off her bikini as she slumped down on the bed. Bog climbed in on the other side and nestled behind her in a spooning position. He put his arm around her bare waist as she held his hand. He nestled his head next to hers.

"Bog, this really has been the best day of my life. I will remember it for as long as I shall live," Marianne said.

"It has been pretty special for me to...this whole week has been great," Bog said.

"Thank you for decorating the bathroom for me, I really love this," She said in a slurred tone as she started to close her eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome. There will be much more where this came from," he replied.

"I love you much," Marianne said.

"I love you much too, my dear," Bog said.

Marianne's breathing became heavy and like before she started to make that soft snoring sound. She was out like a light.

"Goodness, you are so tired," Bog said as he yawned.

He started to play with her hair a little, moving it out of her face. The soft snoring sound she made began to grow louder.

Bog said softly, "Music, sweet music. She snores too."

Bog put a smile on his face as he nestled close to her face. Between the sound of the waterfall and Marianne's snoring, he went out like a light as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Tying Loose Ends

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 5 – Tying Loose Ends

Marianne woke up the following morning and she patted the bed next to her as she wanted to put her arm around Bog, but she realized that he wasn't there and she sat up in the bed.

"Bog?" She said as she looked around. "Where are you, my love?"

After not getting an answer, Marianne walked out of the bedroom and she started to look around the suite calling Bog's name. After she checked the bedroom and returned to the main room, she could hear voices outside. She flew over to the balcony and looked down towards her boat. Bog was there and he was talking to Dawn on the boat dock. She turned her ear in towards the conversation.

"So, you are saying it will be ready in about two weeks?" Bog asked of Dawn.

"Yes."

"Thank you very much for your help, and waking up early to discuss this, I do appreciate it."

"Oh, it is my pleasure, Bog. I know it will really make her happy and I am just beside myself that you want to do this for her, it is a beautiful gift. I love the design you came up with." Dawn said.

'Gift?' Marianne thought to herself. 'Are they talking about me?'

Bog glanced upward and then whispered, "Shhhhh, she's awake. Just let me know when it is ready."

"Will do!"

"Thank you again," Bog said.

Dawn walked back inside of the boat and Bog took to wing and flew up towards Marianne.

"Good morning, dear," he said as he landed on the balcony.

"Good morning. I see you had a nice early morning chat with my sister. What were you talking about?" Marianne asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, not too much. I got up to stretch my legs and I flew down here on the beach and I noticed Dawn was lounging on the back deck of the boat, so we both got together and just started talking," Bog said.

"Anything in particular?" Marianne asked.

"No, just recapping last night and she was telling me more about your conversation last night and I mentioned that I hope the next time we get close will be much better especially with all the advice she gave us."

"So what will be ready in two weeks then?" Marianne asked.

Bog's eyes widened and then he said, "Ummm, Ohhh, it's just something for the castle, a curtain. A tapestry for behind my throne. For when I have one made up."

"Uh huh." Marianne said blankly. She then thought to herself, 'Yeah, he is up to something again. I just hope he doesn't go crazy with whatever he plans.'

Bog then changed the subject as he said, "So...Are you going to take the boat to the edge of the forest this morning?"

"Yes, we are going to take the elves back, get another work crew and some more supplies this morning to continue work on the castle," Marianne said as she lowered her arms to her side. "So do you want to get a bite to eat before we leave?"

"Dawn told me the elves are going to cook us up something in the kitchen on the boat, so we will eat on the way out," Bog said.

"Sounds great! Lets get ready then," Marianne said as she smiled, leaned over and pulled Bog close to her.

Marianne just ran her hands up and around his back as she pulled him closer too. She closed her eyes and allowed their lips to come together. The kiss wasn't very deep, but it was very soft and sweet and she let it linger a bit. His lips had a nice tender touch on hers.

When they separated, she raised her eyebrow and said, "Hmmmm, even your small kisses are great."

"Kissing you in any way is great. It's always pleasurable for me."

"I am happy that you find my kisses pleasurable," Marianne said.

"Yes, very much so. As I said last night, your kisses are enough to satisfy me. You have an artistic quality to your kisses that I can't even fully explain."

"Awww, that is so nice a thing to say." Marianne said as her face started to turn red. "Thank you, And for starting off my day so nicely, I am going to give you are getting another one," Marianne said.

She then brought her lips to his. It started off just as soft and sweet, but she parted her lips a bit and gently ran her tongue around the inside edge of his and she noted that his breathing started to deepen.

Bog pulled away and said, "If you continue, my dear, I believe Marianne's Pride will be late for her departure this morning?

Marianne giggled and said with a coy smile on her face, "You think, hon?"

"Oh I know, dear," Bog answered as he raised an eyebrow. "By the way, you're face is turning red."

"I am blushing, huh?"

"Yes, and it looks beautiful on your face."

"Awwwww!" Marianne said and her face turned even a deeper shade of red.

As Marianne was getting dressed, Bog met up with Sunny below and he had the elves get ready. He then flew back to the adjacent chamber and instructed Thang to wake up Brutus and two of the other larger goblins as they would be needed to load up the boat once they reached the forest entrance dock.

He then flew up to the bridge of the boat and collected Marianne's 'Captain' tiara. He the flew down to the rear deck of the boat and waited for Marianne as he watched the elves and the goblins file on to the boat.

Sunny was already on the boat and he emerged from the door to the lounge, he stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Good morning Sunny, I take it you had a good night's sleep?" Bog said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah, your majesty. Very good indeed!" Sunny said with a large smile on his face.

"A little too good I see," Bog smirked knowing what happened the night before.

Sunny laughed as he said, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I assume that you had a great night as well?"

"Let's just say it was a nice night as well," Bog said.

He didn't elaborate on the truth of the situation. But despite their hang ups, it was still a nice night, so he wasn't lying. Marianne then flew down from the balcony of her room.

As she landed she said, "Good morning, Sunny."

Sunny bowed his head and replied, "Good morning, Captain Princess. Errr or is that Princess Captain?"

Marianne laughed as she said, "Either or will do, Sunny, not both."

"Great! Well if you don't have any orders, I will head back inside and start up some breakfast for us. Can't row on an empty stomach." Sunny explained.

"That's fine, Sunny, you can go." Marianne said as she giggled at Sunny's remark.

Sunny flipped around and skipped back into the boat. Bog looked to Marianne and he said, "Row?"

Marianne laughed again as she explained, "Well, even though this boat has a paddle, it needs to be turned. In the middle of the boat behind the lounge is a huge room where there is a large crank shaft inside that is turned by up to sixteen elves. The crank operates the two paddle wheels and also operates a large compressor that stores air in a tank. That is how the whistle, telegraph, and other systems work."

"Oh, at first when I heard a weird sound yesterday, I thought the boat had some kind of motor."

"Heavens, no. We might be advanced, but we don't have that ability. Still, this boat is pretty advanced for what it is. This is the first time I seen my father build something so complex though," Marianne explained.

"Indeed, it is amazing. The workmanship is truly extraordinary," Bog said as he looked to his hand and noticed he was still holding her tiara. "Oh, I got this for you."

Bog carefully placed the tiara on Marianne's head and clipped it to her hair as she said, "Thank you."

"There you go, my dear captain," Bog said as he saluted Marianne. "Any orders?"

Marianne giggled and said, "My love, you are exempt from on board duties as you are the King of the Dark Forest. Thus Marianne's Pride is in _your_ service."

"Thank you, but I hope you don't mind if I do help around here, I don't want to feel useless like a dead branch in a tree."

"Alright, but I leave that up to you," Marianne said and paused for a moment as she reached up and put her hand on her tiara. She then continued, "You know...I like it when you put things in my hair."

Bog smiled and said, "Well, perhaps later on, I will find another nice flower for you."

Marianne smiled and said, "That would be nice."

Once all the elves and goblins were on board they filed into the dining room.

Marianne and Bog decided to have breakfast in the lounge and while they were waiting, they were joined by Dawn. She was wearing the light blue dress she normally wears and she was very tired. She entered the lounge rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Darn it! I couldn't sleep any more with all the noise on board," Dawn said.

"And a 'Good Morning' to you too," Marianne said.

"Sorry, sis. Good morning to ya both."

"Good morning, Dawn." Bog said.

Marianne noticed how Dawn was walking with her legs a bit apart and she was holding her back as she slumped down into a lounge chair and put her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Wow, looks like you had a rough night." Marianne said winking to Bog.

"No it was a beautiful night actually," Dawn said with a large smile on her face. She then yawned again.

"Oh, boy! I think I am best off back in my room. I'm so sleepy and I keep yawning. Maybe I should wash my face to wake up," Dawn said.

"Well don't stay too long, breakfast will be served shortly," Marianne said.

She nodded as she got up and shuffled out of the lounge.

"Goodness! He completely wore her out," Marianne said to Bog.

"I can see that," Bog said as he laughed.

Sunny and Pare prepared the meals for everyone while the other elves help distribute them out. Once everyone had their breakfast, Marianne started to get the boat ready to launch. Bog was ready to turn towards the main bridge when Marianne corrected him.

"No not that one, my love, we have to use the aft bridge," she said.

Bog lowered his eyebrows and had a puzzled look on his face.

"You remember the boat has two bridges, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, my father re-fitted the boat to operate as a ferry and as such, I don't have to go through the trouble trying to turn this baby around in the river. By using the aft bridge, I just have to drive her backwards down the river."

"Oh! I can see how that makes life easier for you as I was wondering how you were going to turn this boat around in here," Bog said. "So how do you know all this already?"

"After our private talk on the bridge yesterday, My father showed me around and explained how some of the things work. Don't forget too that this isn't the first time I had driven a boat before."

"So then the boat is double ended and the stern becomes the bow in reverse."

"Yes, underneath the rear deck, the stern is shaped like the bow so it can plow through the water as well. So the boat is truly double ended, but to me I still look at it as driving backwards."

The two laughed.

"Now it makes sense as I initially couldn't figure out why the the railings only opened up on one side."

"Yep! Because all the docks are on the port side of the boat."

"Port?" Bog asked.

"Yes, the left side of the boat is called the port side. The front is called the bow, which you know," Marianne said.

Bog nodded in acknowledgement as the two started to walk back towards the stern bridge.

"The back, or aft, is called the stern, the left side is called port and the right is starboard."

"Unusual terms. You really are into this nautical stuff, huh?"

"Uh huh, Daddy taught me what the various parts on a boat are called when I was younger. He was very happy that I took an interest in boating and he taught me everything he knew about the lakeboat and the lake back home. Every time we went out he would tell me more and more. By the time I was 16, I was cruising the lake like a pro."

Bog said, "Very impressive. You are very bright."

Marianne dipped her head a bit as she smiled, "Thank you, I always like to learn and I do keep my mind open to new things. Some things I take to and some things I don't, but boating was one of the things I loved. I think Dad knew I wanted the lakeboat for myself and I was hoping one day he would give it to me, but I didn't expect him to do this. This went far beyond my expectation."

Just then the boat made a rumbling sound and then there was that "Pmmm-Chi Pmmm-Chi" sound the boat made yesterday.

Bog raised his finger and said, "There! That was the sound I remember hearing yesterday."

"That sound is the air compressor I was talking about before."

As they entered the bridge, Bog noticed that it was much different from the front bridge. It was much smaller and it didn't have the nice captain's desk, nor a long bench. Instead, there was a small fold down desk with a very plain looking chair towards the back and a duplicate set of controls were positioned in front of a large curved window that was similar to the one in the front of the boat, but it too, was smaller. Above the fold down desk was also a large window which replaced the back wall that was in the front bridge. The décor of the aft bridge was very similar to the front bridge, but had less ornate detailing. The wheel, compass, and telegraph were identical to the front bridge. Like the forward bridge, the aft bridge also had wings in which doors opened to a walkway that hung over the side of the boat.

Bog held his hands behind his back as he looked around. He said, "This bridge is a bit cozier than the one in front."

Marianne nodded as she said, "Well from the look if it, it does seem that this bridge was added as an afterthought. I don't think it was in the original plan and it seems my father added it recently. I can smell the fresh paint in here. It is much stronger than anywhere else on the boat."

"Hmmm, yeah, I smell it too."

Just then there was a small ringing sound from a bell and a pointer on the telegraph moved to the 'stand-by' position.

"Well, it looks like we are ready to go", she said as she walked towards the left side bridge wing door, opened it and stuck her head out. She caught sight of Sunny.

"Sunny! Cast off the lines and close the railings, where heading out!"

Sunny put his hand up to his brow and said, "Aye Aye, Captain."

Marianne turned her head back into the room and looked to Bog.

She said, "It feels good to be called captain. I'm gonna get used to that."

A few moments later, Sunny called up informing Marianne that the lines were cast off and they were ready. She waved down to him from the bridge and then took her place behind the wheel.

"Well, my love, looks like I am floating solo today, wish me luck," Marianne said as she looked out the window and sighed.

Bog walked over and placed his finger on her chin and turned her head towards his face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He then said in a soft silky voice, "Good luck, my dear Marianne."

"Oh, you just _have_ to say my name like that. You're gonna turn me on, you know!" she said as she grabbed the telegraph handle and moved it to the 'slow' position. A small bell rang when she moved the handle. The pointer moved to the slow position.

"Here we go," she said taking a deep breath.

The boat slowly started to move forward and Marianne steered it away from the dock and towards the entrance to the cavern.

Bog couldn't help but watch Marianne as she made small corrections on the wheel as she steered the boat out of the cavern opening. His eyes looked at her hands as her fingers wrapped around the grips on the wheel. They moved up her forearm that was closest to him and followed it up as it widened from her narrow wrist to her upper arm. His eyes finally came to a stop at her shoulder. Since her arms were a bit outstretched due to the large size of the wheel, he could easily see how rounded her shoulder was as it curved into the narrower section on her upper arm. He reached up and put his hand on this part of her arm. He could feel the movements of her muscles under her skin as she adjusted the wheel. He walked behind her and put his other hand on her opposite shoulder. He lowered his head and gave her a kiss on her right shoulder. Then he started to kiss up her shoulder towards her neck. He noticed that her breathing started to become heavy as he continued kissing her up to her neck. When he reached her neck, she tilted her head to the left a bit. He kissed her on the neck, gently at first, but then steadily increasing the suction against her skin. She let out a small moan and then suddenly, just pulled her body away. Still breathing heavy, she looked at him for a brief moment and then looked back out to the river.

"Bog please, I know you mean well and I enjoy what you are doing to me very much, but not now, not while I am driving," Marianne said in a flustered tone. "For some reason I am very sensitive to your touch today and I have to stay focused on the river. I don't want to do something stupid and mess up the boat, or worse, hurt someone on board."

Bog realized that she was right and he was distracting her, he said, "Understood, my dear, and I'm very sorry, I wasn't thinking correctly."

He hung his head down and started to leave the bridge.

Marianne looked to Bog for a moment again and said, "Bog? Please stay with me. I don't want to be here alone."

"Marianne, I can't. I feel very close to you today as well. Looking at you is making me want to touch you."

Marianne swallowed hard and she said alternately looking at Bog and the river ahead, "Awww! I know the next couple days will be hard on us. I admit that I can't get our next intimate moment together out of my mind."

"I know, my mind has been preoccupied with that thought too, which is why I think it is best I leave until you have docked," Bog said and he again started to walk towards the door.

Marianne called back to him, "Bog?"

He turned around and replied, "Yes?"

She looked to him for a moment and with a soft look on her face, she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

Bog made his way slowly downstairs and worked his way towards the lounge. The lounge with it's wide doors and huge rear windows offered a good view of river as he looked on. Still tired from the night before, he decided to lay down in a daybed that was under the rear window. He looked out to the river and as he took in the natural surroundings of his Dark Forest floating by, he started to drift off to sleep. Just as he shut his eyes, a voice rang out:

"Ollo, Boggy Woggy!"

Bog shook his head and looked up. It was Dawn.

"Ahhhh, there you are, Dawn," Bog said, "We missed you at breakfast."

Dawn sat down in the lounge chair next to Bog. She put a perplexed look on her face as she asked, "Why are you here instead of keeping my sister company?"

"Well, I thought I would give her some space since she has to concentrate on driving the boat," Bog said.

Dawn started to laugh as she put her hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I could see you two kissing, like you did yesterday in the dining room, and the boat runs itself into the river bank," Dawn explained as she giggled.

Bog smirked as he said, "Well, I don't know about that being funny, but I guess it has become obvious about how I feel for your sister."

"Yes it has and I am happy for you both, especially for Marianne. It is nice to see that she finally has a good gentleman," Dawn said.

"Thank you, and it seems like you found your gentleman as well," Bog said.

"Definitely! Do you know what he did for me? He gave me breakfast in bed! No other guy did that for me before!"

Bog placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin and said, "Hmmmm, that's another good idea you have there, Dawn."

"Awwww, you are going to fix Marianne breakfast in bed?"

"I am thinking dinner."

"Oh! Even better!" Dawn said.

"So where is your fellow man anyway?" Bog asked.

"Oh, he is cleaning up the dining room and he told me he would meet me here when he was done. And so, here I am and I find you here alone," Dawn said.

Bog said, "I want to thank you again for your help with the dress this morning."

"Oh, you're welcome, but you did most of the work on the design."

"I know, but you are the one that will make that design happen."

"I think she will be so happy with it."

"Yes, I hope she will be happy with it too."

Just then Sunny bounded into the lounge and he said, "Ahhh How was your breakfast your highnesses?"

"Great!" Bog said.

"Fantastic! This is such a great morning," Dawn said. "We have to do breakfast in bed again."

"Yes indeed!"

"Do you want to see the mechanical room before we dock?" Sunny said to Dawn.

"Yes!"

Dawn and Sunny left lounge together hand in hand. Bog turned his head back the window and drifted off to sleep.

Later on as the boat started to pull into the dock to the border of the forest, Bog got up and walked out to the rear deck and leaned against the handrail. He noticed that one of Roland's cronies was waiting by the dock, when they got closer he could see it was Gregory by the color of his wings. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted passed the dock, "They have arrived!"

As he shouted Marianne blew the whistle.

Sunny along with some of the other elves scrambled on to the deck and grabbed the large rope as the boat slowed down, it came to a stop well before the dock and Bog looked up towards the bridge. Marianne stepped out on to the bridge wing and shouted:

"Bog, I need someone to stand here and spot me as I pull in!"

"Be right up, dear," Bog said as he took to wing and landed on the bridge wing and Marianne walked back to the wheel. He stuck his head in the doorway and asked, "What do I do?"

"I am going to moved towards the dock slowly. Just guide me in to line up the rear deck railing to the dock railing," Marianne explained.

Bog nodded in acknowledgement and Marianne set the telegraph to the 'slow' position. The boat started to inch forward. Bog hung his head over the edge of the bridge wing and watched as the boat moved closer to the dock.

"Steer in more to the right."

Marinanne turned the wheel to the right.

"No no, that is too much," Bog called out.

She then turned the wheel to the left a hair.

"Yes that is good," Bog said as he continued to watch the rear end line up with the dock. After a few seconds he said, "Ok stop!"

Marianne moved the telegraph to the 'stop' position.

"She's going to overshoot," Bog called out.

She then put the telegraph into 'reverse slow' position and the boat slowed to a stop and then reversed.

"Ok turn to the right a wing's thickness and stop," Bog called out.

Marianne turned the wheel a bit to the right and then put the telegraph in the stop position. This time it was perfect. As the boat slowed down, the elves quickly went into action to tie the boat to the dock. Some of the elves moved forward and tied the bow to the dock as well.

Marianne blew the whistle making Gregory jump. Both she and Bog laughed.

Gregory shouted up, "Very funny, Princess!"

Sunny then shouted, "All secure, captain!"

Bog looked to his lady and said, "Well, it appears that we've safely docked, my dear captain."

"Thank you for helping me, my love," she said in a seductive voice.

Marianne began to also get a seductive look in her eyes as she leaned with one hand against the wheel and put her other hand on her hip. The morning sun shown into the front window as a few of it's rays broke through the canopy and caught the side of her face. He could readily see the golden brown in her eyes and found he couldn't stop looking into them.

"Would you like a kiss, captain?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Marianne said raising her eyebrow. She started to run her tongue over her lips."

"Aye Aye, captain," Bog said as he saluted.

Marianne smiled as she walked over to Bog and placed her hands around his waist. She then looked into his eyes.

"Hmmm, I love to look into your blue eye, eyes," Marianne said comically playing on 'aye aye'. She continued to lick her lips to very nice sheen. The light entering the bridge reflected off of them and every single crease in her lower lip could readily be seen.

While Bog grinned at her comment, his eyes focused on her lips. They seemed to look more full this morning, especially her lower lip. She started to push him back towards the door that lead to the staircase. Her breathing started to become deeper.

"Your lips look very beautiful this morning," Bog said as he stepped backwards and swallowed hard.

"Thank you. Your's are looking good in the morning light too, hon."

Bog felt his back reach the door and, like the night before, Marianne reached up over his shoulders and grabbed the door frame pressing her body into his. She tilted her head upwards and looked into his eyes.

"Next time I want _you_ to pin me to a door like this," She said seductively.

"Yes, I would like that," he replied still looking at her lips.

Bog noticed that her lips became taught as she smiled at his remark, making them shine even more. As she moved closer, she closed her eyes and he closed his as their lips met. Instead of starting off slow like she normally did, she immediately pressed her tongue into his mouth and let out a soft moan. The kiss was a bit different, in that normally they were aggressive and very deep, but this time the way she moved her tongue was gentle and seductive, it was more like she was caressing his tongue with hers. Bog liked this and he was becoming aroused and immediately he started to tingle. He moaned and his breathing became deeper as well. Then she curled her tongue and slowly ran the tip under his tongue. The feeling took Bog by surprise as he felt his knees immediately give out. Marianne quickly wrapped her arms around his waist to steady him.

"Whoa!" Bog exclaimed as he shot his arms out on an angle in an effort to regain balance.

Marianne smirked as she said coyishly, "What's the matter, hon? My kiss too much for you?"

"Well, I don't, err, know about that too much but..." Bog started to stammer.

"Oh, admit it, you were affected by my kiss, I made your legs give out." she said coyishly.

He reached behind his head and scratched it as he said, "Yeah, it was a deceptively powerful kiss. I wasn't ready for that."

"Well, I take it that you liked it?"

"Yes, very much," Bog said, still breathing heavy. "How do you do that? Your kisses get more and more wonderful each day."

"Thank you. I just want to come up with new ways to kiss you, just to keep things interesting"

"Well, you are always interesting, but what brought on such a special treat?" Bog asked.

Marianne changed her position slightly so that his right leg was between her legs. She pulled on his waist as she resumed pressing her body against his as she answered, "I felt like I chased you away before and when you left, I started to feel bad. I didn't like being alone here. So, I just kept thinking about last night and I started want you."

Marianne put her head on Bog's chest and placed one hand on his shoulder and with her other arm around his back she pulled herself up on his leg. Her face grimaced and she let out a small moan.

"Oh, Marianne, please don't tell me you..."

Marianne interrupted by nodding her head and finishing Bog's sentence, "Yes, Bog, thinking of us being close made me very much aroused."

Bog watched as his lover's face winced as she pulled herself up his leg and closer to his body. Her mouth was very close to his as she breathed heavily into his face.

"I want to please you, my dear, but I am afraid someone is going to come up these stairs behind me at any moment looking for either of us," he said. "There is no place to hide in this bridge."

"Well, I could do this," she said.

Marianne draped both her arms around his neck and she opened her wings all the way and curled them forward until they covered most of their bodies as they touched the door and wall behind them. While they didn't close all the way towards the top which wouldn't be adequate to hide them from view when they kissed, the wings covered their bodies completely and there was plenty room for him to run his fingers down her body without being seen. With the sunlight entering the room, the back of her wings glowed a purplish hue, lighting the space between them the same color. It was a very comforting and cozy feeling. Bog just marveled at how beautiful her wings were. He could even see her veins running through the wings. He placed his hands on her wings and ran his fingers down them, taking extra care to not allow his fingernails to get snagged on her wings.

"I take it that you like what you see?" Marianne said as she looked at her wings enveloped around them.

"Yes, you're wings are beautiful. The way the light shines through, I feel like I am in a beautiful cocoon or something like that. It is amazing you can do this."

"Thank you, but I can only curve them around so much, the wall certainly helps as I can't pull them all the way around us standing up like this. It is easier to do this if I was lying down on top of you, but with the light in here, I wanted to show you now."

Bog's fingers found their way to one of the large veins that ran out on her wings and he ran his finger along it. It was a very thick vein, and he could feel her blood pulsing through it as ran his finger along it. He closed his eyes as he liked the feeling under his finger.

Marianne giggled and said, "That tickles a bit."

"Do you want me to stop?" Bog asked.

"No, it feels really good too."

Bog ran his finger inwards until they he couldn't go any further as he reached the base of her wing. Marianne' closed her eyes as he ran his finger around the base of her wing. Then he placed his hands under her outstretched arms and he started to rub the insides of her arms with his fingers. She started to breathe heavy. Bog could make out the fine details of her upper arms as she moved them when he touched her. This combined with her heavy breathing was starting to make him aroused.

"Uhhhhh!" Marianne called out as she tensed her arms up. She said, "Please turn around, my love."

Bog turned around and rested up against the door. He could feel Marianne lean her body up against him. She took his upper wings, one in each hand and started to run her finger on the top edge of it. As her fingers slowly approached his wing joints, the feeling of her touch became more and more intense. But instead of running her fingers around his joints, she moved forward and then ran her tongue around them.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Damn!" Bog called out as wave of arousal overcame him. He leaned forward pressing the side of his face in the door. His hands grasped the door frame tightly.

Marianne started to run her tongue up and down between his wings. He moaned loudly as his breathing deepened. But the feeling became too good and he turned around and pressed his back against the door.

"Why did you do that? I wanted to make you feel good," she asked.

"I am sorry, my dear. But even with you covering us, I know we can't finish what we start. If I let you continue, I am afraid there will be no turning back. I think we both would be very angry if we are interrupted. Sadly as wonderful a moment as this is, we can't go further," Bog explained.

She slowly folded her wings behind her and had a look of disappointment on her face she lamented, "I know...You're right. With my luck that is exactly what will happen. I guess we will have to wait until later."

"Yes...I will look forward to that."

"As will I," she said.

"I would really like you to do that again with your wings," Bog said.

Marianne's face lit up and her wings flew open. "Of course, definitely. I liked the look on your face when I did that. I thought it would be something you would like."

"Yes, you never cease to amaze me," Bog said as his eyes ran along her wingspan.

"Awww, thank you! You go ahead, just give me a few moments and I will be down shortly...I have to calm myself down," she said as she folded her wings back up again.

Bog noticed how the morning sun shown on her face as she turned towards the light. He could see the gold in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"You're eyes...the sun...it makes your eyes go from brown to gold, they are very beautiful."

"Thank you. You always say the nicest things to me. On the trip back to your castle, I don't want to be alone on the bridge. I want you to be with me."

Bog smiled as he said, "Aye, Aye, Captain."

As Marianne smiled, Bog placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. He gently kissed her. He pulled away and then turned to go out the door.. He looked one more time to Marianne and saw that her eyes were fixed on him. She placed her hand under her chin and waved with her fingers. He smiled and gently waved back to her. He closed the door behind him, leaned up against it and whispered to himself, "She's so wonderful."

As Bog closed the door behind him, Marianne moved forward and leaned up against the door and sighed, "He's so wonderful."

Bog turned his head towards the door and thought he heard something and he was about to open the door, but he shook his head and headed down the stairs, he kept thinking about what just happened on the bridge and how much his lover's kiss was filled with so much passion that she nearly had him to his knees. Then there was the beautiful gesture with what she did with her wings. Being covered by her beautiful wings certainly heightened their moment and he felt very close to her. He couldn't wait until the next moment they could be alone together.

Bog made his way to the lounge. When he arrived, he looked out the window and saw the rear deck was bustling with activity. His goblins and several large soldier fairies helped to load up the rear deck with supplies for his castle. He walked out the door and flew out to the dock. Benny was there to greet him.

"Good morning, your highness," Benny said as he bowed.

"Good morning, Benny." Bog said.

"On the way over I can feel it is starting to get very hot again today, but it is certainly much cooler in the forest," Benny said as he observed the morning weather.

"Yes, usually we stay cool for the first day, but eventually it will warm up by the evening," Bog said. He started to crane is neck looking through all the people that came. "Is your king here?"

"No, not today. KD wasn't feeling well this morning and Rachel took care of him. She recommended that he rest in for the day. Don't worry, I have all the plans for what we are going to do today."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I wonder, if that cherry bomb 'blew up' in his tummy," Bog surmised.

The both laughed together.

"Probably," Benny said through his laugher. "I hear it is a very rich dessert."

After they stopped laughing, Bog said, "Soooo, lets get all those that are coming on board."

"As you wish, your majesty."

Shortly after, Marianne then flew down from the bridge of the boat and Benny bowed before her.

"Good morning, your highness." Benny said.

"Good morning, Benny." Marianne said.

When Benny stood up she said, "Where's Dad?"

"He wasn't feeling well, Princess. Also we are suspecting it will be a hot day so Rachel said that he is best off sitting out today out and that he gets some rest," Benny explained.

"Hmmm, I wonder if the Cherry Bomb didn't agree with him," Marianne also surmised.

Just then Bog, and Benny burst out laughing again.

"Wha...What's so funny?" Marianne asked.

Benny said, "His majesty here, said the same thing a few moments ago.

Marianne smiled and said to Bog, "GMTA".

"What does that mean?" Benny asked.

Both Marianne and Bog said together, "Great Minds Think Alike."

Benny's eyes widened as he said, "How do you two do that?"

"Well, it seems that Marianne and I are somehow in tune with each other. It's hard to explain, but I can feel it in a way," Bog said.

Marianne nodded in agreement.

"You two probably are soul mates," Benny said.

"Yes, perhaps that might be it," Marianne said as she craned her neck to the manifest that Benny was holding and continued, "Well, with my father out of commission I guess I will be sitting in for him. What are we doing today?"

"Well, we are aiming to work on the grand hall and the royal suites today."

"Great! I am sure Bog can't wait to finally get his suite finished."

"Well we are going to work on that later on, hopefully it will stay cool until then, but more than likely it will be completed by tomorrow, weather permitting of course."

Marianne nodded and said, "Ok, lets get everyone on board."

Benny looked back to his group and said, "Alright, relief crew! Anyone that is going to the Dark Forest Castle, come on aboard!"

As everyone started to either fly or walk on board, Marianne was stunned to see that Rachel was among the fairies.

"Rachel!" she shouted.

Rachel flew down and curtsied as she said nervously, "Good Morning, your grace."

"What are you doing here?" Marianne asked in a slightly cross tone. "Benny told me about my dad, I thought you were looking after him?"

"Oh he is fine, just a touch of indigestion. I had it cleared up in no time. I just figured he should stay in today and rest up. So I was free to come out to the Dark Forest today."

Marianne crossed her arms on her chest and said sarcastically, "Are you here to rock the boat?"

"No." Rachel replied with a puzzled reaction to Marianne's remark. "I am mainly here to see Dawn, but I wanted to talk to you too," Rachel said in a soft voice.

Bog noticed that Rachel looked over Marianne's shoulder. Both he and Marianne turned to see both Dawn and Sunny were standing well behind them on the boat dock. She waved to them and they waved back.

Marianne looked back to Rachel, narrowed her eyes, and said, "What the heck for?"

"Well, it is something I need to talk to you in private," Rachel said.

Marianne crossed her arms and exhaled audibly through her nose. She then said, "Fine, but it will have to wait until later. I have a boat to get under way."

Just then Bog could hear Dawn say in a soft voice, "Awkward."

"I like your tiara, Captain Marianne," Rachel said as she saluted.

"Thanks. Well, welcome aboard," Marianne said in a snooty tone.

"Thank you, Captain," she said as she took to wing and flew on board.

Marianne placed her forehead in her hand and shook it.

"You didn't seem very polite to her and I have noticed yesterday that you mostly avoided her. My guess is that you two never cleared the air, huh?" Bog asked.

"I feel she is to blame for Roland cheating on me as much as Roland. If it wasn't for the fact that the kingdom needs her for her healing power, I would have sent that bee-yotch packing myself. So as you have already guessed, we have not been speaking much with each other. Most of the time when I cut myself, I let it heal on its own. I really don't want anything to do with her," Marianne explained.

"By the sound of her voice, I think she wants to make amends."

"I don't know what she wants to speak to me for, she usually goes through Dawn or my father for everything. Even growing up I couldn't stand her, as she's always trying to show me up with how pretty she is and how cute she is because she is so small. She even wears her hair like I do. I don't think she ever liked me and in a way I think she seduced Roland on purpose to get back at me."

Bog narrowed his eyes and said, "That sounds odd knowing how much trouble she would get into for that."

"Oh she was punished by my dad, but it was more like a slap on the hand. My dad was easy on her because he likes her and she acts all cute and has her hands all over him," Marianne said with an angry tone in her voice. She then gritted her teeth, made a fist with her hand and grunted. "Urrrghh, I really want to knock her one right upside her pretty little head."

Bog smiled and said, "Well, if you do that, can I watch?"

Marianne laughed, gently pushed her hand into Bog's shoulder and said, "Bog! You're too much!"

"Well, I don't like it when someone upsets you and...well, you know how I like it when you get aggressive," Bog said, but then he reduced his voice to a whisper and brought his mouth to her ear. "You look rather hot when your angry."

Just then all anger disappeared from Marianne's face and it was replaced by a bright smile as she looked to Bog and said, "Ohhh! Why Thank you, my love. You always have a knack for making me feel better."

"That's my job...to make the woman I love feel good," he said with a grin on his face.

"Oooo, keep talking that way and I am gonna make _you_ feel good," Marianne said as she pushed her finger into the soft part of his chest lightly.

She then ran her finger all the way down his chest. Her finger ventured a bit too low and Bog closed his eyes for a moment. Her soft touch in that area felt amazing. Apparently his facial expression must have given what he was feeling away for it looked like Marianne was ready to say something. But at that moment Benny came over and she turned towards him.

He said, "Alright princess, we are loaded up and ready to go."

"Wonderful!"

"Oh! Almost forgot," Benny said as he turned around and raised his finger, "Alice packed up some clothes and other personal items for you and it is in that trunk over there. I will have someone bring it up to your room. She also told me to tell you, 'Don't worry, I picked everything from the front for you.'"

"Wonderful again! Thank you, Benny and when you see Alice tonight, thank her for me." Marianne said as she started back towards the boat.

Bog followed. When they reached the boat deck, Marianne turned around and cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "All Aboard!"

"You are really good at this," Bog said as he looked to Marianne with admiration in his eyes.

"Thank you, my love."

Once the elves secured the load on board, Marianne gave Sunny the instruction to close the handrails and cast off the lines as they were ready to get underway.

"This time, we go back to the front bridge," Marianne said to Bog as she swung both of her hands around and used both index fingers to point to the front of the boat.

"Yes, I got it, my dear captain." Bog exclaimed.

Marianne smiled as they both took to wing and landed on the forward bridge wing and entered. She took her place by the helm and put one hand on the telegraph and the other on the wheel. She stood with one leg bent. Bog took note of the way she was standing and she looked very sexy standing that way. But he knew it wasn't the time or place for those feelings and he quickly shook the feeling off.

"I like this bridge much better," Bog said as he looked around.

"Of course, this is the main bridge after all," she said as she turned towards him. "You are going to stay here with me now, right?"

"Yes," Bog said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry, just hold out until we dock...," Marianne said. She nodded towards the bathroom door and continued, "...then we can sneak off to the bathroom together."

Bog laughed as he said, "Alright."

Marianne had a sensual looking smirk on her face as she moved to the telegraph and ratcheted the handle forward and then set it to the 'Ahead-Slow' position without taking her eyes off Bog. Bog glanced at the telegraph in amazement.

"You ARE good," Bog said.

"Uh huh."

The boat started to move forward and Marianne turned to face forward putting both hands on the wheel. Bog immediately started to check her out. He looked at how her wings fell down the back of her body, the way her arms looked as she grasped the wheel. How tight her leggings were conforming to every curve on her legs. Once again he felt very drawn to her and the feeling was so strong to want to go over and touch her. But she was driving and it was important that she didn't have any distractions. However, in addition to his looking at her body, she would glance over to him every now and then and she had the most alluring look on her face as she smiled. Staring into those golden brown eyes was becoming too much for him.

"Marianne, I should go, I see I am a distraction to you."

"No, please don't...I have an idea, stand behind me," Marianne urged.

"Alright," Bog said as he complied not being totally sure what Marianne was up to.

She reached over to the telegraph and set it to 'Full Ahead' and then rested her hands back on the wheel.

"Wrap your fingers around and under my wrists," she instructed.

Bog did so and her forearms nicely rested on top of his. The feeling of her soft skin on the inside of his forearms felt great.

She then she gently pressed her back into his chest and said, "Hmmmm, this feels so nice. I am in contact with you and I can keep my eyes ahead. I feel very content now."

Bog raised his eyebrow as he said, "This is a good idea."

"You don't have to do anything but stand by me."

Seeing a song opportunity by what Marianne said, Bog lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered as he sang:

' _Darling, Darling, Stand...By Me, Oh now now, Stand By Me...'_

 __His voice must have had a serious affect on her as her voice quavered as she said, _"_ Please Bog, don't. Not that one, not now."

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a bad song."

"No it is not that," she said as she looked to him for a moment. She looked back out to the river when she continued. "Quite the contrary, I love that song, but it is just that the timing is bad right now."

"Oh, yes, I understand. I am sorry for distracting you again...Perhaps it is best that I leave you be," he said as he started to let go of her wrists.

She immediately grabbed a hold of one of his hands and looked up to him for a moment and said her voice still quavering, "No, don't leave. Stay behind me. I hated it when you left me before."

As she turned to him Bog could see her eyes were glazed over heavily. She swallowed hard as she had a look on her face as if she was fighting hard not to cry. She looked back out to the river and started to speak again.

"Bog, please don't take it the wrong way, but you can probably see the effect those few words you sang had on me. The way I feel for you right now, you would turn me to mush in a heartbeat," Marianne said with her voice still quavering.

She would glance back up to him every now and then. He then leaned over and gently placed a small kiss on her neck. He could feel her swallowing hard as he kissed her. But he kept the kiss small so it wouldn't be as distracting. Yet as as small as the kiss was, her heard her softly gasp.

Just then the forward deck erupted in music. Bog and Marianne jumped a bit from the sudden start of the song. They looked down to the bow deck and saw that Dawn and Sunny were standing on the platform and starting to dance, swaying side to side as they held each other's hand, the three pixies danced behind them. The beat had a disco feel to it.

Bog shook his head, gritted his teeth and said, "Oh, no! More disco? Really? I have had enough of disco to last me the entire year!"

Marianne said, "Oh, lighten up, hun! This one is pretty cool, even if it is a bit on the cutesy side."

Marianne and Bog looked on as they watched Dawn and Sunny dance. They both took two steps to one side and then two steps to the other in a typical disco style, swaying their arms side to side raising each hand alternately from above their heads to their hips. They then started to sing.

 **(Rock The Boat – Hues Corporation)**

(Sunny and Dawn)

 _So I'd like to know where you got the notion  
Said I'd like to know where you got the notion_

[During the chorus, Dawn and Sunny strafed side to side four steps and clapped once when they reached each side. Bog noticed that Marianne started to pick up a sway in her hips as she looked on to the river. He shifted his hands to her shoulders.]

 _(Sunny only in parenthesis)_

 _To rock the boat, (don't rock the boat baby)  
Rock the boat, (don't tip the boat over)  
Rock the boat, (don't rock the boat baby)  
Rock the boat  
_

[Those hearing the song on other parts of the boat, came forward and watched Sunny and Dawn. One of the large goblins was on the front deck and he ran towards the back of the boat with his hands over his ears as he yelled, "Shut it off, Shut it off!"]

(Sunny Only)

 _Ever since our voyage of love began  
Your touch has thrilled me like the rush of the wind  
And your arms have held me safe from a rolling sea_

[Dawn holds Sunny from behind] _  
There's always been a quiet place to harbor you and me_

(Sunny and Dawn) __

 _Our love is like a ship on the ocean  
We've been sailing with a cargo full of love and devotion_

[By now more of the fairies and elves that were listening to the song, decided to also join into the dance Dawn and Sunny were doing on the platform. Some even sang along.]

 _So I'd like to know where you got the notion  
Said I'd like to know where you got the notion_

[Back in the wheelhouse, Bog noticed that Marianne was swaying her hips more to the music and she started to rock her shoulders. Bog moved his hands to her waist just watched Marianne move as he looked at her body move.]

 _To rock the boat, (don't rock the boat baby)  
Rock the boat, (don't tip the boat over)  
Rock the boat, (don't rock the boat baby)  
Rock the boat  
_

[By now even more elves and fairies joined the group on the front deck and immediately started to dance.]

(Sunny Only)

 _Up to now we sailed through every storm  
And I've always had your tender lips to keep me warm  
Oh I need to have the strength that flows from you  
Don't let me drift away my dear, when love can see me through_

(Sunny and Dawn) __

 _Our love is like a ship on the ocean  
We've been sailing with a cargo full of love and devotion_

 _So I'd like to know where you got the notion  
Said I'd like to know where you got the notion_

 _(Dawn sings louder)_

[Marianne and Bog's eyes widened as Dawn took it up a notch]

 _So I'd like to know where you got the notion  
Said I'd like to know where you got the notion_

[All the elves and fairies start to all shuffle from one side of the boat to the other in time with the music as they danced and sang.] __

 _To rock the boat, (don't rock the boat baby)  
Rock the boat, (don't tip the boat over)  
Rock the boat, (don't rock the boat baby)  
Rock the boat, ooh_

[As the fairies and elves continued to shift from one side to the other, the boat started to rock] __

 _Rock the boat, (rock on with your bad self)  
Rock the boat, (rock on with your bad self)_

[The boat started to rock more noticeably but still very gently. Marianne smiled as she the turned the wheel with the rocking motion as she danced leaning leaned side to side. Bog said, "Uhhh, you're rocking the boat more." Marianne smiled as she replied, "I know"].

 _Rock the boat, (rock on with your bad self)  
Rock the boat, (rock on with your bad self)_

[Bog started to worry about the rocking motion as he held fast to the console railing and said, "You are having quite a bit of fun with this, huh?" Marianne replied, "Don't worry, my love, its very gentle, they can't tip it over."]

 _Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat _

[During the instrumental ending Dawn and Sunny jumped down and joined those dancing]

As the song ended Marianne then shifted from turning the wheel with the sway to against it and immediately the swaying slowed and stopped.

Marianne said, "Dawn is sure is getting a set of pipes on her."

"Yes, I can certainly hear that," Bog said as he still held on to the telegraph.

"Bog its alright, I am surprised that the swaying bothered you since you can fly," She said as she momentarily looked him in the eyes.

"Well, it didn't bother me, its just something I am not used to. I am sure I will get used to it, though."

"Of course you will," Marianne said. She turned her eyes back to the river.

Below on the bow, Marianne and Bog could hear Sunny shouting, "Did you see that fellas...we really rocked the boat!"

Dawn put one arm around Sunny and the other to her heart as exclaimed, "Oh Sunny! You rocked my heart!"

She then firmly planted her lips on his and the two kissed. There were a bunch of 'Awwws' among the group as they clapped loudly.

As they were approaching the entrance to the castle, Marianne looked up to the pull cord for the whistle and said, "Why don't you have the honors."

"Don't mind if I do," Bog replied as he grabbed the cord and gave it two good pulls.

The whistle blared loudly. Bog smiled as he looked in the direction the sound came from. Shortly after, he saw Stuff and Thang on the lookout posts by the entrance to the castle. Stuff cupped her hands over her mouth and let out a deep sounding call towards the inside of the castle. Marianne set the telegraph to the 'slow' position as they approached the entrance.

SPLIT

Bog could tell Marianne was looking over the facade of the castle and how the morning light hit it. She glanced back to him and said, "You really picked a good home this time. It's beautiful compared to your old castle. Heck, I think it is even more beautiful than my castle at home."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, but I do agree it is much nicer than my old castle."

"Once this place is finished, you will see how beautiful it will be."

"Well, just don't overdo it. I already said that to your father."

"Oh, don't worry, I will keep my touches on the darker side."

Bog breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "That's good."

Stuff and Thang waved to Marianne and Bog as they passed the lookout points and started to enter the main chamber of the castle. There were goblins running to and fro as they were preparing for the arrival of the boat. They soon passed the entrance to the goblin's quarters and were approaching the royal chamber. Marianne put the telegraph into the 'Stop' position.

"I need you to spot me again, my love," Marianne said.

"Of course."

As they did earlier, Bog guided Marianne to the dock and this time they didn't overshoot it too much and they got the boat lined up much faster than they did earlier. He re-entered the bridge and looked to his lover.

"Well, that was another good docking."

Marianne rested her arm over the wheel as she said, "I am going to make you my first mate, hon."

"Me, a first mate?" Bog questioned as he pointed to himself. "But, I don't know anything about boats."

"I know, but I can teach you. Also, besides my dad, you are the only other person I would trust with this boat, especially when it comes to docking. I know you care about the boat because it means lot to me. You did a beautiful job at spotting for me now and before. That is a very important task. Without you properly spotting for me, I would damage the boat for sure."

"Thank you, I will try my best to be a good first mate to you," Bog said.

Bog walked towards Marianne and wrapped his long fingers around her waist as he looked deep into her eyes.

Marianne then glanced towards the bathroom door and asked, "Soooo, do you want to take a little time out for some heavy kissing?

Bog grinned as he said, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

He headed towards the door and opened it for Marianne and allowed her to enter as he waved his hand towards the open room and said, "After you, Madame Butterfly."

Marianne curled her bottom lip under her front teeth as she arched her shoulders forward. Her face turned a dark red. She let out a sweet sounding giggle and said, "You are such a gentleman, you are so impossibly gallant!"

"Why is that impossible?"

"The fairy guys at home are so full of themselves, I don't think a single one really knows how to treat a lady properly anymore. The _elves_ have better manners than they do and many of your goblins do for that matter. But you? You're a dream come true," Marianne said as she placed her hand on his face and sighed."

"Well, I want to treat you right and be good to you. You are a good, caring, loving, and beautiful woman and you have changed my life completely. I know I don't want these feelings to go away. I like...err rather, I love having you in my life."

"Awww, Bog. You know you are a real sentimental sweetheart!"

Bog's face cringed a little.

"Oh! I am sorry...Too cute, right?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Alright then, thank you for making me happy with what you said," Marianne said. "Is that better?"

"Yes, much. And you're welcome, my dear."

Marianne entered the bathroom and Bog followed shutting the door behind them and locking it tight. The two immediately embraced and locked lips together. After a bit of moaning and heavy kissing, Bog looked up to the door. He hooked his arm around her buttocks and lifted her hips on to his waist. He turned her towards the door and firmly placed her back up against it.

"Whoa!...Oh Bog! Yes! Finally you got me up against a door!" She exclaimed.

Bog lifted Marianne just high enough that she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. His abdomen was so narrow that she was just able to use her upper thighs to 'sit' on his pelvis. Her lower legs hung down behind him and she hooked one of her legs behind the other. She held on to his shoulders as she arched her back into the door and pressed her hips into his abdomen.

"Wow! This is interesting, I didn't know you could do that," Bog said as he held on to her waist with one hand and with the other he started to caress her thigh.

"Neither did I until now," Marianne said. She then paused for a moment and continued, "Well, I am slightly above you now and kissing will be harder."

Bog craned his neck up as high as he could. He noticed that Marianne looked down his chest.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just find watching you breathe heavy is very attractive from this angle."

Bog looked towards her bosom area which was closer to his face now and he said, "Indeed, I am liking this angle myself."

Marianne laughed for a moment, but then her face had a more seductive look on it as she said, "Well then, let me see if I can make you breath heavier yet."

Bog eyes widened at her remark, but before he could say anything, she pressed her pelvis into his body and tossed her head back against the door. She pushed her chest closer to Bogs face as she pulled her shoulders back. Her action put quite a bit of stress on the small tie that held her neckline together. His eyes shifted to look at the length of her exposed neck as she tilted her head back. He tilted his head to the side and started to kiss her neck. He was gentle at first but then slowly increased the suction.

Marianne held on to the back of his neck and she started to moan softly at first, but as the suction increased, so did her hold on the back of his neck. Her moans became steadily louder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Bog! Please! More!" She exclaimed as she breathed hard.

She undid the tie that held her the neckline together on her top. Bog looked on as once she undid the tie, she pressed her shoulders back and her chest outward even more and her neckline parted considerably.

"Oh you are teasing _me_ now. You know we can only go so far for the next couple days."

"Bog, I know you mentioned that you are satisfied with holding and kissing, but there are other ways we can satisfy each other." Marianne explained. "I have all this love for you pent up inside of me the whole morning, I just need some kind of release now."

"Of course, your release is my pleasure," Bog said as he raised his eyebrow. "What did you have in mind, my dear?"

Marianne put an ear to ear grin on her face.

 _Mature Chapter 5_

 _Back outside:_

Dawn was looking around anxiously wanting to know where her sister and Bog went. She and Sunny crossed paths while looking.

"Where can they be?" Dawn said. "We checked the entire boat and can't find them. No one says they flew off together."

"I don't get it either. I looked on the bridge as that was the most likely place they could have been. Then I checked the bedrooms, they weren't in there." Sunny said.

"I checked the lounge and the dining room which is where I found them last time, but they were not there," Dawn explained.

Just then they were joined by Rachel and she said, "I asked around the castle and no one has seen them either. I had Gregory check the royal suites and he said the same thing, the rooms were empty. I am assuming you checked the boat right?"

"Yes we both did," Dawn said.

"I checked all the bedrooms and they are empty," Sunny said.

"Well, they will have to turn up soon. Stuff and Thang were still at their posts up front and they said they didn't fly out of the castle, so they still have to be in here somewhere."

Sunny then started to giggle and said, "Heh. Heh. I noticed those two were acting a bit twitchy this morning. They are probably someplace where they don't want to be found!"

Dawn grimaced and said, "Hmmmmmm."

Rachel said, "Well, lets just give it a bit more time and see if they show up."

"Alright," Dawn said.

The goblins, servants and elves assisted in unloading the boat. Benny was checking off his list as the items were being unloaded. He also was giving instructions to the servants and soldiers as to what work was going to be done.

The morning was ending and soon it was early afternoon. Work was progressing on Bog's castle and every so often Sunny and Dawn would look around and ask, but no one had seen Marianne and Bog. It was nearing lunch time, Sunny and Dawn figured they would look again after lunch. Since he and Pare were also making lunch, Sunny needed to get some cooking supplies which he left in the galley of the boat. Dawn followed him onto the boat to help him get the items they needed. As they gathered the items, they heard footsteps above them.

"Sunny, didn't you say that bedroom was empty?"

"Yes. I opened the door all the way and poked my head inside. The room was as we left it this morning."

Dawn's eyes narrowed and she said, "Did you check the bathroom in there?"

"No, I wouldn't think the two of them would cram themselves in there," Sunny said. He paused for a moment as he looked at Dawn's narrow eyes. "Do you think they..."

"Uh, huh," she said with a sneer.

The two of them exited the kitchen and started for the stairs leading up to the captain's quarters and bridge. Dawn heard voices coming from the Bridge and it's door was partly open. She slammed her hand into the door forcing it to open all the way up.

Inside she caught Marianne and Bog holding each other. Both of them were noticeably perspiring. The hairs that fell on her sister's brow were wet and her chest was glistening. Bog's brow also seemed moist and he too had noticeable beads of perspiration on the soft part of his chest. It was very obvious to Dawn that both of them showed evidence that they had a passionate encounter.

Marianne yelled out in a cross voice, "Sister! Would it trouble you so much as to knock?"

Dawn's eyes narrowed as she said also in a cross tone, "No, but you had me, Sunny and everyone else worried sick as to where you two were. No one seen you both since we docked!"

Sunny had an awkward look on his face and he said, "Ummmm, I am going to get lunch ready with Pare, Dawn."

Dawn glanced down to him and smiled, "You go do that, my Sunnybun. I will be with you shortly"

Sunny smiled and then started off downstairs.

Dawn leaned against the door as she crossed her arms across her chest. She looked to Marianne and Bog saying, "I thought I told you that you can't do anything until you healed up fully."

"We didn't do anything."

Dawn walked over to Marianne and ran her fingers across her sister's chest and then showed her wet fingers to her sister.

"Nothing, huh?"

Bog interjected and said, "We were just kissing each other, rather heavily and perhaps a bit more, but we weren't close in that way."

Dawn said in an awkward tone, "Alright. I just didn't want you to irritate the area."

"I understood what you said fully last night, Dawn. It is just...we just wanted to be alone for a moment," Marianne explained.

She smiled and said in a calmer voice, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I took your room without asking. I still have to clean it up for you, too. I...I'm sorry I just barged in here the way I did."

"And I am sorry for not letting you know where we were."

Dawn smiled as she walked to the bathroom door and said, "Well, I best be cleaning this room up and get my things out of here."

"Thank you," Marianne said.

Dawn left the bridge through the bathroom door and closed it behind her. Marianne and Bog just looked at one another and started to giggle knowing that they stretched the truth a bit about what they were doing in the bathroom.

It was lunch time and everyone was taking an hour break and those that finished their lunch early took a time out. They either took a dip in the water or started to play some games.

Roland's three cronies used a rope that was used to secure the load on the boat to play a game of tug of war to see which of the three was strongest. Being triplet brothers their bodies looked identical with the exception of a slight color variation of their wings. That was the only way to tell them apart. It seemed that the three brothers bickered amongst themselves at who was the strongest. Having lost in an earlier arm wrestling game with his brothers while they were eating lunch, Gregory was determined to not come in last at the tug of war. The brothers went all out using their legs arms and even their wings. While it was an easy win for Daniel, it looked like that Gregory might win over Nathaniel, but in the end Nathaniel persevered and pulled his brother over the mark. Marianne and Bog looked on as they watched poor Gregory lose. His brother's, Nathaniel and Daniel, just laughed.

"So, brother it looks like you ARE the weakest one of us three," Daniel said patting his hand on his brother's back. "But! I have bit of a ruse for you."

"Oh, no..." Gregory said.

"I bet our own dear princess, Marianne, can beat you at tug of war," Daniel said and then he looked over to Marianne. "How about it, your highness? You think you can beat Gregory at a friendly little game of tug of war?"

"Guys, c'mon, he's your brother and don't you think you proved your point by now. I mean look at his face, he feels humiliated enough, besides I don't think I would be any good at this since it is a game of mass and being a woman, I am not very large. " Marianne said.

"Naw, guys, I got in enough trouble yesterday with both the king and her highness," Gregory said.

Daniel and Nathaniel looked at one another and shook their heads. Daniel said, "I knew it, a weakling _and_ a coward. He knows a _girl_ can beat him."

Just then Nathan said, "Whoa Whoa, Daniel, hold on a second there, she said 'he's humiliated enough.' That means she knows she can beat him."

"Hmmmm, brother, you have a point there," Daniel said. "So you think you can take him on, Princess?"

"No, I didn't say that." Marianne said.

Gregory began to look cross at his brother's and then he changed his mind as he turned to Marianne and said, "Princess, if you want to do this I am fine with it."

Marianne looked to Bog and closed her eyes saying, "I am not going to get into this. I am not getting into this. But that Daniel is starting to piss me off."

Bog said, "I know what I said yesterday about showing off for me."

"I know, I am thinking about that. I am trying not to give in, but I am finding it hard to hold back."

"I can see that and well, he is beginning to piss me off too," Bog said.

"You are right, Bog, I shouldn't be doing something stupid just to show off. So I am not going through with this."

Daniel then snuck over to Marianne's side and said, "Am, I hearing this right, your highness? Warrior Princess is turning down a challenge?"

Suddenly Marianne's eyes narrowed and she raised her lip a bit showing her teeth. Bog noticing that a fire was starting to burn inside of Marianne and he couldn't help but want to see how things panned out. He looked deep in her eyes and liked the way she looked. He was very curious to see how strong she really was.

"That's it, Princess, don't worry about your father, he's not here. I will not tell him, my brothers will not tell him. I know his Majesty, Bog here will not tell him. So show off a little. A little friendly competition wouldn't hurt," Daniel said with a taunting tone in his voice.

Bog didn't like Daniel's tone and he was even getting on his nerves, he glared at Daniel and shouted, "Stand down soldier, she's your superior and she said 'no'."

Daniel put his hands up and said respectively, "Sorry, your majesty, sorry your highness."

Marianne glared at Daniel and started to grit her teeth more.

Bog found he was at odds with himself. On one hand he didn't want to see Marianne get in trouble for showing off again, but he didn't like Daniel's taunting and he wanted to see Marianne put him in his place. It wasn't like she was threatening to hurt someone, it was just a competition as Daniel pointed out. Moreover as he gazed in to his lover's eyes, she was becoming more and more attractive to him.

"Oh, I like that fire in your eyes," Bog said. "I am at odds with myself and I so want to see you do this."

"Bog you are not helping," she said.

"Yes, Yes, you are right. I am sorry, it is just I love that fiery look in your eyes."

"Bog, really, I know my dad isn't here, but if word got back to father, that I am showing off again, I would be tremendous hot water with him."

"Yes, I know." Bog said.

As Marianne started to turn away, suddenly Daniel and Nathanial started to chant, "C'mon Marianne, C'mon Marianne, C'mon Marianne."

Others started to join into chanting except Gregory. Marianne noticed and when she turned to him he gave her a smirk and he gave her a nod indicating he was Ok with it. Marianne closed her eyes and every so often raised her lips and her teeth would show.

Bog raised his staff and was ready to stop the chanting, but a Marianne started to take on a rather sexy look as she was fighting to hold back. She opened her eyes and glared at Daniel. Bog noticed how she was fighting to hold back and even he didn't want to hold her back. He didn't stop the chanting and he had a strong urge to cheer her on himself.

He shook his head and said softly to Marianne, "Oh, what the heck, go ahead, my tough girl. I so want to see this."

Marianne smiled at Bog seductively and in a low said, "You know I love being a tough girl for you."

Bog smirked and said, "I know."

Marianne turned to Bog and said, "I have a funny feeling I will fall flat on my face. But I want to at least try."

"I believe in you and I know you can beat them. All of them. I would like to see Daniel fall flat on his face. It might be a game of mass, but if you are well grounded and dig in deep, you don't need very large legs. You just need to know what to do and of course, I will tell you."

Marianne nodded to what her lover was saying and then she blurted out, "Okay then, I'm in."

"That's my tough girl," Bog said shaking his fist.

She turned to face Daniel and said angrily, "Alright! Tough boy, I'm game."

Just then there was cheering among those nearby.

She shouted, "Hey! Everyone listen up! This stays with us and not a word of this gets to my father, that is an order."

Everyone including Daniel nodded in understanding. She took her tiara off and instructed Dawn to put it on her desk on the bridge.

Dawn said, "I have a bad feeling about this, sis. Don't this. I am afraid you will get hurt."

"Relax, I doubt it and if I do, Rachel is here today."

"Hmmmmm," Dawn said with a grimace on her face. "I know you are strong, but still...these guys are pretty big."

"Don't worry, Dawn, and don't try to talk me out of it, I am already committed to this. By the way, we need a referee and you know how the game is played."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Dawn took the tiara and flew off to the bridge of the boat. Nathan and Daniel got the rope set up for Gregory and Marianne. As Nathan tied the rope around Gregory's waist, Bog did the same with Marianne.

"Bog, the fire within me is not for Gregory, I want Daniel."

"I know, I see that. But this is good that you have a test run. If you beat Gregory, then you are in a better position to challenge Daniel."

"What if I don't beat Gregory?"

"Don't think that. Keep that fire in your heart and dig your foot in deep on an angle. Stand almost the reverse way you would when sword fighting. Bend your back leg and lock your front leg into your knee. Keep your arms outstretched and lean back on an angle. If you get the angle right, you'll get stuck and he will not be able pull you. Then when he lets up a bit on the rope you just give the rope a good yank and you are good."

Nathan and Bog marked the lines for their opposing partners and when one would cross that mark, the other would be the winner. Since Dawn had a fairly loud voice that carried well, she volunteered to announce the match. She stood in the middle and raised her hands up.

"Alright! On your marks! Get Ready!" Dawn shouted out.

Both Gregory and Marianne dug their foot into the ground and took a low stance. Marianne started to dig her fingernails into the rope.

Bog made a slight hand motion to Marianne to go lower. But, she didn't go down far enough. When he gave her another signal to go even lower, it was too late...

Dawn shouted, "GO!"

The two started to pull on the rope vigorously. Bog turned to Marianne and immediately his eyes became fixated on her arms. As she started to pull on the rope it seemed the every muscle in her arms flexed, particularly her biceps and her shoulders. Her normally toned arms became noticeably larger and more defined.

Bog couldn't help his reaction as he said, "Oh, Wow!"

Dawn looked at him and followed his eyes to Marianne's arms. Her eyes widened at how her sister's arms flexed as she held tightly onto the rope.

While initially it looked like Marianne had a good foothold, she wasn't low enough and it wasn't long before Gregory was able to pull her upright and she struggled to get her footing and he pulled her over the line in a fairly short amount of time. She stumbled some more and then fell to the ground.

"Ooooo!" Dawn said as she cringed.

The rest of the crowd made similar remarks and their response was lukewarm as they were concerned for Marianne.

Both Bog and Gregory ran over to Marianne. The two men helped Marianne to her feet. As Bog helped her up he noticed her dress was dirty, she had scuff marks on her elbows and she was bleeding a bit. Gregory had a petrified look on his face.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, princess. Really, I...I...didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine, Greg. I asked for this and don't worry, I hold you blameless. I'm tough and I don't break easily." Marianne said as she dusted herself off and glared over at Daniel of whom was not looking towards her at the moment.

"Thank you," he said.

The crowd started to clap now, but more in that they were happy their princess was fine.

"You're bleeding, my dear, let's have Rachel take a look at you," Bog said.

"I am fine, Bog. But I am afraid your faith in me was ill placed," Marianne said still in an angry tone.

"No it isn't, my love. Had you been able to follow my second instruction to go lower, I think you would have had him."

Gregory nodded and said to Marianne, "I felt you holding fast, you _are_ very strong for a woman."

Marianne smiled as she replied, "Thank you."

Daniel started to laugh and he walked over and clapped loudly. He said, "Well alright there, Gregory, I stand to be corrected. You actually beat our dear Princess."

Gregory felt good about his victory but he only smiled for a moment. He turned back to Marianne and he had a look of concern on his face as he looked at her scraped elbows.

"I'll fetch Rachel for you,Your Highness," Gregory said.

"Thank you," Marianne said as slowly the anger started to leave her face.

As Gregory was leaving, Daniel shouted to him, "Well, brother you did well, but keep in mind you still only beat a girl."

Gregory only turned slightly to look over his shoulder, but it was enough for Bog and Daniel to see the embarrassed look on this face. Daniel started to laugh.

Suddenly, Bog noticed that the look on Marianne's face turned to anger again and her eyes were fixed on Daniel.

She marched over to Daniel, pointed her finger into his chest and said angrily, "I want you now, soldier! Get on the other end."

"Your highness, you can't be serious. I beat both of my brothers doing this AND with arm wrestling. I am clearly the strongest one of us three. If Gregory beat you, so will I."

"I am dead serious, now get on the other end of the rope, NOW!"

Everyone else grew silent as they awaited Daniel's answer.

"Alright, but I don't see the point, I'll just end up dragging you across the beach and I will get in trouble for that."

"Oh yeah? We will see about that, and as with your brother, if you beat me, you will not be punished if I get hurt."

Daniel smirked as he shouted, "Alright everyone, you heard the princess! I'm game!"

There were some clapping among the soldiers as he walked over to the other side of the rope where his brother, Nathan, tied the loop of rope around his waist.

"Marianne, are you sure about this? You heard him, he beat both of his other brothers," Bog said.

"Precisely. If I beat him, then I am done with this."

"There is no talking you out of this, my love, huh?" Bog said.

Marianne turned to Bog and said, "No, I want to do this. I want to beat him. You said I can, tell me how."

Bog looked into Marianne's eyes and he could see the fire which was not there when she was doing the tug of war with Gregory. Given how focused Marianne gets when she is angry, Bog believed she might have a good shot at winning against Daniel.

"You didn't want Gregory, it was Daniel the whole time," Bog said.

"Yes."

"Alright then, listen to me carefully."

Marianne's angry eyes looked to Bog and she focused on what he had to say.

"The most important thing is to dig in deep, so you have a good foot hold, then lock your knee on your forward leg. Take a very low stance, lower than you were before, almost leaning horizontally..."

Just then Gregory returned with Rachel inadvertently interrupting Bog.

Rachel looked at Marianne's wounds.

"Your highness, put your hands on your shoulders and turn your elbows to me," Rachel instructed.

Marianne followed her direction and Rachel then placed her hands on her elbows and closed her eyes. There was a purple flash of light that emanated from her hands and when she pulled her hands away all that remained was a bit of a pinkish-red scar. Marianne looked to her elbows and then to Rachel.

"The pain is gone."

"The redness will be gone in a day or so, but the cuts weren't bad," Rachel replied.

"Thank you,"

"You're Welcome, your highness. Oh, just a gentle reminder, I still would like to speak to you privately."

"Yeah, yeah, later on. Just don't bug me about it." Marianne said in a cross tone as she moved her arms up and down noting that pain was now gone.

Rachel's eyes narrowed and she said, "You know. I am being polite and courteous to you and I just healed you. I wish you would be a bit nicer to me, your highness."

"Nicer?! After what you and Roland did to me? You call _that_ nice?" Marianne blurted out angrily as she pointed her left finger into Rachel's chest.

Marianne then used the hand she was pointing with and suddenly grabbed Rachel by her collar and pulled her towards her making her yelp. Rachel, being a whole head shorter than Marianne was actually slightly shorter than Dawn and Marianne towered over her. Her arms were considerably larger than Rachel's.

With her other hand, Marianne formed a fist and she raised it in front of her. Rachel had a frightened look on her face and as she tried to pull away, Marianne moved her hand to the back of Rachel's neck holding her firmly in place.

"Oh, I been wanting to do this for a VERY long time!" Marianne growled she cocked back her fist.

Bog looked on in amazement that what he talked about with Marianne on the boat earlier was about to happen. He couldn't help but put a smirk on his face as he looked at Marianne's stance. Rachel's body was so frail and tiny, it made Marianne look very large, strong and overpowering. She looked good.

Rachel called out, "Marianne please! Don't hurt me. I'm sorry! I just want to make peace with you."

"Peace?! How can I forgive what you did to me." Marianne said as she tightened her grip on her neck pulling her fist back even further.

"Stop! Please!" Rachel exclaimed as she tried to pull her self free pushing herself against Marianne's body. "With your big arms you will probably knock me right out."

Marianne pulled her even closer to her face as she sneered, "That's the idea."

Dawn rushed over as she heard the commotion and since Bog was the closest to the women, she nearly crashed into him. Bog held his hands out and caught Dawn.

"Easy there Dawn," Bog said.

"Bog! Stop this now, she's gonna hurt Rachel!" Dawn yelled out.

"Can't she heal herself?" Bog asked.

Rachel then yelled out, "Yes, I can but it will still hurt!"

Bog came to and realized Marianne was definitely showing off for him again and it was the bad kind that got her into trouble yesterday. He suddenly moved into action just as he saw Marianne was getting ready to throw a punch at Rachel. As he reached for her arm, she had already gone into her swing and his fingertips barely grazed her arm. His heart started to pound as he watched his lover's fist sail towards the helpless looking Rachel.

Rachel's body shook as she closed her eyes tightly and started to raise her arms to block Marianne's punch from hitting her. She exclaimed in a whimpering tone, "No!"

Just has Marianne's fist drew nearer to her face, she suddenly stopped mid swing, took her index finger and tapped it on Rachel's nose as she made a popping sound with her mouth.

Rachel opened her eyes and had a stunned look on her face as Marianne released her grip on her collar.

Bog just burst out laughing and shook his finger at Marianne. Other's joined him in laughing and some applauded Marianne for not hitting Rachel.

Marianne turned to look at Bog and said, "What? Do you think I was going to really hit her?"

"Yes!" Bog and Dawn said together. Bog then continued, "You certainly had me there, especially with what you said earlier," Bog said.

"Oh come now, think about it what will happen if word of that got to my father. Everyone is watching. You thought I was going to do what we talked about earlier despite everything that happened yesterday?"

"Well, yeah, you do have a tendency to show off," Bog said scratching the back of his neck.

"I know, but this time I didn't hurt anyone."

There was clapping amongst the crowd as many were pleased that Marianne didn't hit Rachel.

Marianne looked to Rachel and said, "I wasn't going to hit you, I only wanted to scare the crap out of you."

"Well, you kinda did that." Rachel said as she backed away holding her legs together as she pulled her skirt down to straighten it out better.

Marianne looked at the way Rachel was standing and she said, "Oh, no, don't tell me."

"Yeah, Marianne, I think I peed myself," Rachel said very softly so her voice wouldn't carry.

Marianne scrunched her face in embarrassment as she said, "I'm so sorry."

Dawn had a cross look on her face as she looked to her sister and said, "Sis, you have to control your temper. You are being such a show off with your big muscles, lately."

"Dawn, I didn't hit her and I just said I'm sorry for scaring her so badly." Marianne said.

"Oh yeah?" Dawn said and then shifted her eyes to Bog and said, "What's this about you and sis talking about this earlier?' Did you put her up to this?"

"No!" Bog blurted out, but then sighed as he continued, "Earlier Marianne made a remark about knocking Rachel upside her head because of what she and Roland did to her. In jest I said 'Can I watch.' I was only kidding around with her, Dawn."

Dawn had an appalled look on her face as she said, "So you encouraged her then. Bog, I am disappointed in you, just when I am starting to like you."

"No, it was just a comment to make your sister laugh. I didn't mean anything by it and I certainly didn't expect her to actually do this."

"But knowing that she likes to show off for you, you made the comment anyway."

Marianne said, "Dawn, please...Bog has nothing to do with this. This is all my fault and mine alone. I have a problem in that I want to show off for my boyfriend. I like to show him I am tough and strong and...interesting. I thought he would get a kick of this. I really had no intentions of hitting Rachel, as you saw. I am not stupid Dawn. I know Dad wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I did hit her, especially after our long talk yesterday."

Marianne turned to Rachel and said, "Rachel, I'm sorry. Believe me when I say I was only out to scare you. I know I have a short fuse and sometimes it gets the best of me. I would appreciate it if you didn't go to Dad about this, I...I...promise I will talk to you later and listen to what you have to say."

Rachel rubbed the back of her neck and said softly, "Ok, I believe you. Thank you for not hitting me."

Marianne nodded and said, "Again, I'm sorry for scaring you."

Dawn put her arm around Rachel and said, "Let's go to the boat and lets get you cleaned up."

The two took to wing and headed towards the boat.

"Princess? I am ready and waiting for you!" Daniel shouted, apparently becoming impatient from waiting. "Lets not _DRAG_ this out, huh?"

The fire returned to Marianne's eyes as she looked to Bog and said, "That's it. I had it. Bog, I really want to take this creep down. Please, continue with what you were saying before."

Bog burst out laughing, "Oh, you _are_ a show off indeed. Alright, well at least you are channeling your anger into a good friendly competition where no one gets hurt."

"So this is good, right?"

The two started to walk back to the beach and as Bog explained, "Of course, but I told you yesterday that you don't have to show off for me. It isn't necessary."

"I don't know why love to show off for you so much. I guess because it just makes me feel good to impress you. I want to be interesting to you. I know I am trying to get a handle on this before someone really does get hurt."

Bog nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, we'll work on it together. There are many other ways you impress me and you are always interesting to me."

Marianne smiled and said, "Thank you, my love."

Daniel threw his arms up in the air and shook his head and shouted, "Oh, C'mon already! I'm growing a beard here!"

Marianne's faced changed to that of anger again and she said, "Tell me what to do. I want to beat him."

"Alright, now, as I was saying before, dig deep, and go low. Follow the rope, if he goes up you go up if he goes down, you go down. The point is not to allow him to get an angle on it to pull you up, or pull you on your bum. At this point _do not_ pull with arms, you will tire quickly. Just hold the rope firmly underhand with your arms outstretched fully. Hold, don't pull. Save your arm strength for later."

"Okay, so how am I going to pull him in then?" Marianne asked as she picked up the rope and put it around her waist.

Bog helped her tie the rope as he continued, "He will struggle to get better foot hold to pull you and once his front foot leaves the ground, pull with all your might and don't stop pulling. Hopefully his foot will not catch a new spot and then you just keep pulling faster and faster."

"Thank you, my love."

Bog gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then started to go back to where he was standing. Moments later Dawn flew from the boat and returned to her place.

"Is Rachel alright?" Bog asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. It was just a bit of a scare for her, but she is fine now," Dawn answered. "So are we ready for this?"

"Yes."

"Finally! I thought I was going to stand here all day!" Daniel said in a cocky tone.

Dawn raised her hands up. She had a worried look on her face as she looked towards her sister.

"On your marks, Get Ready..." she shouted out.

Marianne followed Bog's instructions and she dug both her feet in deep, much deeper than she did with Gregory. She got into a very low stance as she got her arms into position on the rope. She locked the knee of her front leg into position. Daniel only dug one foot in and then he grabbed the rope. The angered look on Marianne's ace grew to a very nasty look. Even Danial noticed and his smile slowly started to disappear.

"GO!" Dawn shouted.

When they started to pull on the rope, Bog's eyes immediately zoomed in on Marianne's arms as her muscles tensed up. But then his attention turned to Daniel as he pulled and tugged on the rope and his surprise, she didn't budge. His advice was working. The smile left Daniel's face and he hesitated for a moment. This gave Marianne an opportunity and she dug her fingernails into the rope and she gave it a good tug. He slightly lost his footing. The crowd called out, "Oooooo!" He regained his footing and began to pull. Marianne just gritted her teeth and pulled on the rope harder. Bog noticed that her biceps and shoulders became very pronounced. He just smiled.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Marianne growled loudly, as she pulled on the rope digging her strong fingernails into the rope further.

While she wasn't making any headway, neither was Daniel. He started to grunt as he pulled the rope. Beads of sweat started to form on both his and Marianne's brow.

"What the heck!" He exclaimed. "There's something wrong here."

He tried to move the rope up and down to find a better angle, but still he couldn't budge Marianne from her spot. He turned a bit and tried to dig into a new spot, but that also didn't work.

"I don't get it, what the heck is she doing?" He yelled out. "I can't budge her."

As he turned again, Marianne gave another good yank on the rope and he slid forward.

The small crowd suddenly became silent and all eyes turned to Marianne. Rachel returned as she flew out to the group and landed close to Marianne. Her eyes fixed on her as she pulled and tugged on the rope.

Rachel said loudly, "Goodness! Check out her arms!"

Daniel's eyes narrowed as he heard Rachel's remark and he looked to Marianne's arms. His eyes then locked on to hers. The look on his face started to become one of concern, while Marianne's look of anger and sheer determination just intensified.

As Bog looked to his lover, he noticed she was perspiring more and this made her even more attractive. He could feel that he was getting very aroused and the tingling sensation within him grew exponentially. He looked around for something he could hide behind, something to shield his lower body. Then he noticed it. Nathan brought his shield with him and it was resting up against a chair. Just as he was ready to ask him for it, Daniel suddenly opened his wings and flapped them hard as he pulled on the rope. The blast of air caught Marianne off guard and she lost her foot hold and he quickly pulled her over the line. Marianne stumbled, but didn't fall this time.

Dawn called out, "Whoa! Whoa! Foul!"

"What?" Daniel said.

"You used your wings, that isn't fair!" She called out.

"Well, uhhhh, earlier with my brothers we used everything we got to help pull. You saw that earlier."

"No, I saw you guys open your wings for stability, but not flap them," Dawn said.

"Uhhh, well we could have if we wanted to. But we didn't need to as Nathan and I quickly overcame Gregory."

Bog looked to Marianne and smiled as he knew he caught a break. He looked to out to the crowd and said, "Well, Dawn, make your call. You are the referee."

"I am?" Dawn asked at first with a surprised look on face. She then corrected herself from asking a question to making a statement. "Oh! Yes, I am!"

Bog then asked, "Are the contestants allowed to use their wings to assist in pulling?"

"Well, if they did so earlier than, yes, I don't see why not," Dawn said.

"Alright then, if that is the case then I win!" Daniel said.

"Oh no! No! No! Not so fast! I wasn't aware that I could use my wings," Marianne said. "I want a rematch."

Dawn said with a little flare in her voice, "Very well. It will be done."

Bog's face lit up as he walked over to Marianne. Daniel shook his head as he wasn't happy about the ruling.

"This is the break I was waiting for," Bog said as he walked over to Marianne.

"It was? I still don't know how I am going to beat him."

"Think back to when you helped with the boat. Your legs might be strong, and your arms, even stronger. But your wings are the strongest thing on you. Remember the conversation we had about your wings. You said that there are only three others in the entire kingdom with wings larger than yours. Your wings are much larger and stronger than his. When you helped with the boat I could feel the power of your wings and how much air you can move. You got this now, my love.

Marianne looked to Bog as she smiled and she ran her tongue over her lips.

"Bog, I am going to kiss you."

With that Marianne put one arm around Bog's neck and planted a solid kiss on his lips. It was a soft gentle kiss and Bog could here that there were some Oooo's and Ahhhs among those in the crowd. After they kissed, Bog took a step back and watched his woman get ready, he could see that her chest was glistening from perspiration. Once again that tingling sensation built up within him. He looked over to the shield and he walked over to Nathan first before taking his place.

He said, "Soldier Nathanial, may I borrow your shield to lean on, I am getting a bit of a cramp in my foot."

"Of course, your Majesty," Nathan replied as he held out his hand towards his shield.

Bog obtained the shield and walked back to his place on the line. He placed the tip of the shield into the ground and leaned on it. The shield had a nice curve two it and it covered his legs and his waist perfectly.

One again everyone got into position and Dawn put her hands up.

"Ok, once again, this time arms, legs and wings are allowed!" she announced. "On your marks..."

Once again they dug in as before. Marianne was careful to dig further into the same spot she had before, building up the wall of dirt in front of her foot even more. She bent her back leg even further lowering the angle on her body even more than before.

"Get Ready!" Dawn shouted.

Daniel opened up his wings as wide as he could and he had an ear to ear grin on his face.

Bog then said to himself, "Go m'lady, open those big beauties up all the way."

Marianne opened up her wings as far as she could. In her low stance her large wings dragged the ground. But it was the large upper wing span that got Bog's attention. Marianne purposely positioned her wings to make them look bigger and wider. She looked very intimidating.

"Whoa!" Bog said but perhaps a bit too loud and this distracted Dawn.

"What did you say?" Dawn turned to Bog, with her arms still up.

"Oh, nothing, Dawn. I didn't mean to interrupt, please, continue."

Bog noticed that the smile on Daniel's face dimmed a bit for even he knew that he was looking at a much larger her wingspan was than his own. He could even make out that he swallowed hard, and he had every reason too for when Bog looked to Marianne, the look on her face was very mean. Her eyebrows were drawn in and angled downward, forcing her eyes to narrow. The skin on the bridge of her nose was scrunched together. Her lips curled up and her teeth were slightly showing. It was a look he knew all. He could see the determination and fire in her eyes and he knew this time she was going to win. She looked incredibly sexy to him at that moment. The tingling within his lower abdomen started up again.

"GO!" Dawn yelled out putting her hands down.

Daniel immediately started to pump his wings as he pulled on the rope. But Marianne stood fast as before. Her arms looked even better than before and suddenly Bog could feel that tingling sensation within him accelerate. He was surprised that Marianne didn't use her wings yet outside of helping her keep her balance.

Initially as he pumped his wings, Daniel couldn't budge Marianne, but he started to rise up a bit and finally Marianne's foot hold came lose. Now she started to pump her wings very hard. Between the two of them the amount of dust they initially blew up forced Dawn, Nathan and Bog to cover their eyes. Nathan, being closer to Marianne had stand into the gusts from her wings as he was losing his own footing.

He yelled out, "Holy Hurricane Princess!"

Bog laughed at Nathan's remark. Marianne started to grunt loudly as she thrust her wings forward. Once the lose dirt on the beach cleared, they both pulled the rope back and forth and at first it was looking like it was going to be another stall like it was on the ground.

Suddenly with beads of sweat running down from her brow, Marianne screamed out, "You're going down!"

Marianne buried her fingernails into the rope and started to grunt very loudly as she pumped her wings very hard, with each pulse she began to pull Daniel over to Bog.

"Uhh! Uhhh! Uhhhh!" She exclaimed loudly.

Daniel got a good look at Marianne's face and suddenly the fire left his eyes as he shouted, "Oh crap!"

The force from her wings was incredible and she succeeded in driving Nathan to a crouched position on the line. Bog noticed he had to hold the shield tighter. He was amazed that even though he was closer to Daniel, he could feel that Marianne's gusts of air were just as strong as his and she was further away. He knew without a doubt Marianne indeed had the stronger wings of the two.

"No! It can't be!" he exclaimed as he tried to shift side to side a bit to get a better grip on the rope.

Marianne pulled hard on the rope during the moments that Daniel pulled his wings in. When he pumped his wings, she did the same. With each pump she slowly dragged him to Bog's position. Daniel flew down and tried to use his legs to get a foot hold, but the angle on the rope was not in his favor and he couldn't dig in.

"NO! NO NOOOOOOO!" Daniel growled as he tried to pump his wings faster, but Marianne just matched her timing to his and her larger wings clearly pushed more air than his did.

Marianne took one of her hands and grabbed the rope higher up and gave a good pull on the rope as she pumped her wings hard and fast at irregular intervals to confuse Daniel.

"That's it, my dear," Bog said to himself. Seeing the strong fight she was putting up brought his tingling sensation up to full force. But he didn't worry because of the shield and he was more caught up in the excitement of the competition.

"Uhhhhggghhhh! Uhhhhhhghhhhh! Uhhhhggghhhh!" She yelled out as she pumped her wings.

"Ohhhh Crap! Whoa!" Daniel shouted as he lost his timing and Marianne got her momentum and pulled him across the line. He fell forward and into the ground. But instead of stopping, she kept going for a moment and then dragged him even further across her line, which Nathan was positioned at.

Nathan shouted out, "Princess, please stop! It's over! You won!"

Marianne stopped and then flew back down and landed in front of Daniel as he lay with his face to the side on the ground. He was completely out of breath. She was breathing very hard herself and her forehead and chest glistened from perspiration. At first Bog just looked on, he just watched his woman breathing hard, watching how the beads of sweat ran down her sternum. He watched as her chest expanded and contracted rhythmically. She was a beautiful sight indeed.

Daniel exclaimed with his face still to the ground, "I can't believe I been beaten by a girl. A girl!"

Marianne leaned over him with her hands on her hips and said, "You were right, that was a good drag!"

Everyone erupted in laughter as Nathan helped Marianne with untying the rope from her waist. Bog was also laughing hard at his lover's comment and he and shook his fist saying, 'That's my tough girl.'

Dawn smiled at Bog and said, "I knew my sister was strong, but my goodness, she's _really_ strong. So then she really did help us yesterday with those strong arms and wings of hers."

"Yes, she did indeed," Bog said as he looked with admiration to Marianne.

Marianne then turned to Nathan and said, "You want to have a go at it, just for the sake of it?"

"Sorry princess, if you beat Daniel then you will beat me too."

Gregory came over and Marianne said, "You want another rematch using your wings this time?"

He put up his hands, shook his head and said, "No. Like Nathan said, you beat Daniel, so you would beat me too." He bowed before the princess and continued. "I am sorry I have mocked you yesterday and questioned your strength. There is no doubt that you significantly helped us out with the boat in a way that I never would have expected a woman to do. You are very strong, my princess, and it is an honor to be in service to you."

"Why thank you Gregory, that was a very nice compliment," Marianne said, impressed with Greg's compliment. "I think between you and your brothers you have the greatest potential to be a good gentleman."

"You're welcome and also, thank _you_ for the compliment."

Gregory put his hand out and helped his brother up. As Daniel stood up his forearms were cut up and his shirt was torn open exposing his chest which was also a bit red. He was also perspiring from his forehead and chest which was covered in dirt.

"Whoa bro, Marianne slammed you pretty good, huh?" Nathan said repeating the same line he did during the castle ball with Roland.

Daniel got up and as he removed the rope from his waist he growled, "I can't believe it. Beaten by a girl."

"Dan...I think it is clear that Princess Marianne isn't your ordinary woman. She's definitely a strong warrior," Gregory said.

Marianne noticed that Daniel was bleeding and she said, "I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'll have Rachel fix you up immediately."

Daniel hung his head down in shame and at first he refused to look at Marianne, but he eventually did and he said, "Wait until your father hears about this and also what you did to Rachel."

"What?!" Marianne shouted. Once again she could feel the anger boiling within her. She gritted her teeth and with two large steps she was on top of Daniel and she was ready to grab his throat but then changed her mind and shook her finger at him and said, "You will do no such thing as I have ordered everyone to keep quiet about this. You so mention a word to my dad about this and I'll have you doing elven tasks for a month! Do I make myself clear?"

SPLIT

Daniel hung his head low and gritted his teeth as he said, "Yes, your highness."

"I am sorry for dragging you a bit there. I will have Rachel immediately take care of you."

Bog's eyes widened at how well Marianne stood down and became well composed. She was trying hard to keep her anger in check.

Daniel still had the look of anger in his eyes and Gregory said, "Brother, she apologized and is standing down, now back off, don't provoke her. I don't think you or her highness want this to get out of hand."

"I am sorry brother, I admit I am a sore loser," Daniel said. "I can't believe I lost to a girl."

"I felt the same way, but after yesterday, I know when it comes the time to go into battle, I know I want a fierce warrior like her to stand by my side."

With Gregory's gallant comment, Marianne could feel the anger within her subside and she smiled.

She said to him, "Thank you again for the kind words, Gregory, but I am at fault here too. A true leader shouldn't lose her cool the way I do. I admit that I have a bad temper that sometimes makes me lose control and think irrationally. You are right, I don't want this to get out of hand."

Marianne then stepped over to Daniel and stood tall in a regal manner and held out her hand and said in sporting manner, "Good match, soldier."

At first Daniel didn't want to take her hand, but then both Nathanial and Gregory nodded for him to do so. Reluctantly he took her hand and shook it and nodded once to her, giving her a little smirk.

"Yes, good match, princess," Daniel grumbled.

Marianne turned to Rachel and said, "Rachel, please tend to Daniel's wounds."

Rachel came over and said, "Congratulations on your win, you really have strong arms and wings."

Marianne smirked a bit at Rachel as she looked down to her arms and noticed herself how defined they looked especially after the strain she put them under from pulling on the rope. She lifted her head to Rachel and in a monotone voice said, "Thank you."

She then nodded for Rachel to go to Danial and she walked over to him took care of his wounds.

As Marianne was about to walk away, others started to come over and congratulate her commenting on the size of her wings and arms. She smiled and thanked everyone. She raised her arm ups and flexed her biceps and many, including the Goblins said, "Ooooo!" They started to clap.

Marianne put her arms down and noticed that of all the people there, someone was missing. Her Bog wasn't there. She started to look around for him and then saw that he was still standing by the beach on his marker and was talking with her sister. He was still leaning up against the shield.

"Thank you all very much, but please excuse me, I will be back!" Marianne said as she took to wing and landed in front of Bog and her sister.

Bog said, "Ahhh, Marianne! Congratulations on your win, my dear! I knew you had it in you."

"Thank you Bog, but why are you still here and not with the rest of us?

"Ummm, we were going to come over, but Dawn and I got caught up in a conversation." Bog said.

Dawn said, "Yes, I was just telling Bog that I was impressed with you for not fighting with Daniel and you kept your temper in check."

"Yes, but I still hurt him during the tug of war."

"Oh, that is just the hazard with a game like that," Bog said. "You saw, even you got hurt before."

"So you think I did good?"

"Yes," Both Bog and Dawn said together.

"I must say that was a very enjoyable competition. In a way I couldn't believe what I was seeing myself. You are really a tough girl," Bog explained to Marianne.

Marianne smiled as she said, "Awww, thank you, but I couldn't have done it without your advice. It truly was mind over brawn. Without your knowledge, Daniel would have easily beaten me. Everything you told me worked."

"Thank you, my dear, but even though my faith was strong in you, I knew your legs and overall size would work against you, which is why I gave you that advice. But once Dawn said you can use your wings, I knew you had it in the bag. I know your wings are very strong."

Dawn nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes, I know, she can out fly almost anybody."

"But even without using my wings, his advice worked! Daniel couldn't budge me at first!"

"Yes, it did. But it was also your determination. I could see it in your eyes," Bog said.

"I am just so happy I have a good gentleman that is very intelligent too and who also believes in me."

"Awww," Dawn said. "That's so sweet."

"Well thank you again. After growing up alone being an only child, I mostly hung out in the Dark Forest and tried to figure out how things worked," Bog explained. "So I know a thing or two here and there."

Marianne looked to Dawn, and said, "Not to chase you off sis, but could you please excuse us?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed as she took and held her sister's hands. "By the way, congratulations! You were so _awesome_! I can't get over how your arms looked when pulling that rope. They were so big looking. What have you been eating, sis!? I can't believe how strong you have become."

"Well, lots of protein, I guess. Beans...and of course working out with my sword helps too.

Dawn shook her finger at her sister and said, "You have to watch the beans, sis, they make you fart."

All three of them burst out laughing. Bog practically leaned over the shield as he laughed. Marianne looked to Bog and giggled as she said, "Oh you like that, huh?"

"Yeah that was pretty funny," Bog answered smiling.

"Thank you, I like to make people laugh," Dawn said as she started to walk away. She then turned back to her sister and said, "Oh! Sis, I would have given you a hug, but you certainly look like you need a bath, you are all sweaty and sticky looking."

"Yeah, I know I have to shower up."

Dawn moved back closer to her sister and nosed the air, "Hmmmm, you don't smell though."

Marianne grimaced at Dawns gesture and said, "Well, that's good to know."

Dawn slapped her hand on her shoulder a couple of times and said, "You did great, sis. I am proud of you."

She then walked away.

Marianne noticed that Bog's eyes were fixed on her chest. She looked down and noticed how her chest glistened brightly from the few rays of sunlight that made its way into the skylight opening in the cavern. Beads of sweat were running down her sternum."

When Dawn was out of earshot, Bog waved for Marianne to come closer. As she did he lifted his finger and ran it down her sternum.

She felt a bit funny about him running his finger through her sweat, but Marianne decided to just relax and close her eyes as she took the feeling in.

She said, "Bog, I think I am going to make all my outfits like this from now on. I love how you touch me there. It feels so good."

Bog continued to run his finger down her chest as he said, "Everything you did today...confronting Rachel, the tug of war, and how you kept your cool with Daniel. I admired it all. And I am with Dawn in saying that I am very proud of you. You're one amazing woman."

Between his words and his gentle caressing finger. Marianne could feel a strong tingling sensation build up within her. It came on strong and fast and she started to breath hard again. The main thought she had on her mind was that she wanted him to run his tongue right through that area of her body instead of his finger. But even so, his finger felt good too, too good. She knew it wasn't the time or place and she lifted her hand and gently placed it on his hand stopping him. He looked up to her with a puzzled look on his face.

She said softly, "You know what will happen if you keep this up."

Bog nodded his head as he said, "Yes. I know."

Marianne ran her finger seductively across the top edge of the shield and said, "Soooo, what's with the shield, hon?"

"Well, I had a bit of a cramp in my leg."

"Hmmmm, really? This long?" Marianne questioned in disbelief.

"No, not really," Bog said as he looked down to his waist for a moment and then Marianne realized why he had the shield.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you are..."

"Yes, my love, for a while now too. Since the tug of war up to now, you just look so amazing."

"Bog I am sweating like crazy."

"I know and it is making you even more attractive to look at," Bog said.

Marianne found that the tingling within herself wouldn't subside, in fact it grew even stronger. Bog kept saying wonderful things to her one after another and she was finding that his very words were having a very strong affect on her. Further, the way he spoke of his current aroused state of feeling, she found that she wanted to get close to him again and the thought of that made her begin to breathe very hard.

"What's the matter, my dear? You are suddenly breathing hard."

She said, "It just makes me feel special that I have such an effect on you."

"You do, I never been attracted to a woman the way I am to you. My feelings for you are getting very strong and it is getting harder to control them. You are just too beautiful."

Bog took one hand and ran it up and down her arm gently squeezing her shoulder a bit, "I love your arms. The way they look when you put a strain them, they look so beautiful. I am amazed how strong you can be."

Marianne swallowed hard as she moved even closer to Bog and pressed herself up against the shield. The tingling sensation with in her grew even more. She squinted as she said, "Bog, please, you are getting me aroused again. I can't believe how beautiful you are making me feel today."

"But you are beautiful."

"Bog please, you are turning me on whilst we are standing here right in the open."

"I'm sorry, I was just telling you how I feel." Bog said. He paused for a moment and then continued.

"Wha...What's happening to us Marianne? I am having trouble controlling these emotions. The feelings I have for you run very strong. My desire to want you close is so strong. I think I am becoming infatuated with you."

"Don't apologies for your feelings, hon. I feel the same way. It is because the love we have for each other is real and true. I never had this kind of love in my life before and now that I have it with you, I am feeling the same thing you do and even though I sometimes try to keep my emotions in check, I find that I am loving every bit of this."

"You have no idea of the intense desire I have to kiss you so deep now, my dear."

Marianne closed her eyes and gasped as she leaned more against the shield. She hooked her arm around Bog's neck and she started to sing out slowly and softly:

 **(Emotions – Mariah Carey)**

[Marianne held Bog's face in her hands]

(Marianne singing acapella slowly and softly to Bog)

 _You've got me feeling emotions,_

 _D_ _eeper Than I Ever Dreamed of._

 _[_ _Marianne held on to Bog's neck as she leaned back. Her voice_ _escalated as she sang out louder to her normal singing volume. Those nearby the couple took notice.]_

 _Ohh Oh, you've got me feeling Emotions_

 _Higher than the heavens above._

[Hearing her voice ring out, suddenly the three pixies appeared by Marianne's side and she said, "Hit it girls!" Just then a heavy dance beat erupted through the cavern and everyone turned to see what was going on. Many immediately started to dance.]

 _I feel good, I feel nice  
I've never felt so, Satisfied_

[Marianne strutted around Bog running her fingers over his chest, shoulder, and back. She then hooked both arms around his neck.]

 _I'm in love, I'm alive  
Intoxicated, Flying high_

[She then took to wing and looked down to Bog as she sang]

 _It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
This time I know it's real_

[Marianne had a concern about the high note on the next line and she looked to her sister. Dawn helped Marianne with the higher note at the end of the next line. Everyone's eyes widened as most didn't know of Dawn's range. Some of the goblins held their ears and ran off.]

 _Because I like the way it feels inside_

[Bog placed the shield aside and flew up to Marianne. She pointed her finger to Bog as she sang the next line.]

 _You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
Ohh, Oh, You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

[Marianne took Bog's hand and the two flew around the cavern interchanging their positions side by side switching hand holds.]

 _Come this morning  
When I 'rised  
You where the first thing  
On my mind  
And in the middle  
Of the night_

[Marianne pulled her arms to her chest as she sang the next lines.] _  
I felt your heartbeat  
Next to mine_

[Marianne and Bog faced each other mid air and held each other's hands.] _  
It feels like a dream  
When you love me tenderly  
I know that you are for real_

[Once again, Dawn helped Marianne with the higher note at the end of the next line.]

 _'Cause the way you make me feel inside_

[Bog twirled Marianne around and then the two swooped down and landed on the roof of the boat. The two got into a formal ballroom hold and began to dance. Bog twirled her every so often.]

 _You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
Ohhh, Oh! You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

 _Ohhhh! You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
Oh, Baby! You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

 _Oh! Oh!_

[Marianne and Bog held each others hands and they both flew in a sprial motion higher and higher to the top of the cavern.]

 _You know the way to make me lose control  
When you're looking into my eyes  
You make me feel so_

[Marianne knew the next note was out of her range, but she decided to show off a bit and her voice cracked badly. Dawn followed through and completed the note. Everyone looked in disbelief that Dawn sang higher yet.]

 _High_

 _[Marianne and Bog flew down to the ground and over a musical break Marianne began to speak._ Uhhhhggghhhh!

 _'Oh my goodness!' Marianne said as she tapped her hand to her throat._

 _'Sis you are gonna have to help me out with the ending on this one if you can.'_

" _I don't know that last one was kind of my limit", Dawn said._

 _Marianne continued to sing]_

 _Oo, Oo, Hey Hey._

[Marianne and Bog took more to a freestyle type of dance and every so often he would take her hand and twirl her inwards and outwards from his body.]

 _Ohh Ohh! You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
Ohh Oh! You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

[Marianne stopped dancing and as she faced Bog, she held her hands up and bent her knees slightly. There was much emotion in her voice as she sang to him. Bog swallowed hard as he saw the expression in her face.]

 _Ohhh, (Higher) You've got me feeling emotions, yes you do  
Oh Oh, you. You've got me feeling emotions, yeah_

 _[Dawn yelled out, "Take us home, Rachel!"_

" _Rachel?" Marianne questioned.]_

 _Higher_

[Everyone looked in disbelief as Rachel closed her eyes and pressed to of her fingers on her throat and her voice easily reached the high registers. Her voice echoed throughout the chamber. Marianne and Bog were particularly shocked. Most of the goblins covered their ears. ]

 _(Dawn and Marianne)_

[Marianne and Bog flew up and around each other as they landed on the roof of the boat.]

 _(Emotions) Deeper than I ever dreamed of_

 _Ooh Oh you've, Emotions_

 _Ooo oooo Oo_

[Marianne placed her arms around Bog's neck and pulled herself close to him as Rachel's whistle tones reverberated in the cavern. ]

(Marianne)

[Bog twirled Marianne into a classic dip with one leg bent and one arm stretched out over her head.]

 _You've got me feeling higher!_

As the song ended, everyone applauded below. He lifted Marianne back up, took her hands in his and he looked deep into her eyes. He could feel an overwhelming wave of emotions come over himself and his heart was pounding very hard. He said, "That was beautiful, my dear."

 _"_ Thank you, hon. I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Bog swallowed hard as he said, "You kinda left me speechless with that one. Very impressive."

"You don't have to say anything, just...hold me."

Bog and Marianne embraced very closely. He started to kiss the top of Marianne's head. Marianne sighed as she turned her head and placed it on his chest.

A moment later, she looked up and said, "My goodness, hon, your heart is beating so hard."

"I know," Bog said. "...I can feel yours is beating hard too."

"I know." Marianne said smiling.

She was getting ready to put her head back on his chest when he took his finger and lifted her chin up so he could look in to her eyes. When he did so, everything around him came to a standstill and all he cared about was her golden brown eyes. He drew his face close to hers and closed his eyes. His lips found hers and he very softly applied a gentle amount of suction to to her lips and he let it linger.

Marianne let out a small moan and suddenly her legs started to give out. But since he was already holding her he just moved his arm under her buttocks and he took all her weight off her legs and pulled her body even closer to his.

After a few moments, Marianne looked up and said, "That was such a beautiful kiss."

"Well, that was my thank you for singing me such a wonderful song. I...I never dreamed someone would sing to me like that. So much emotion...I could see it in your eyes." Bog said as he swallowed hard.

Marianne sighed loudly as she placed her head back on his chest. Bog closed his eyes and he rested his face in her hair. With his nose in her hair, he could still smell the sweet scent of the soap she used yesterday. While he couldn't explain all that he was feeling for his lover at that moment, he just knew he didn't want to let go of her any time soon.

Below on the beach, it initially seemed the heat was taken off of Marianne and Bog as the crowd rushed Rachel and Dawn and commented on their very high whistle note singing.

Dawn approached Rachel and said, "How the heck did you do that? I know you can sing high but not _that_ high."

"Well, being as small as I am and I have a high pitched voice to begin with, so high whistle notes aren't a problem for me," Rachel said. "Plus I can monitor my own vocal cord stress, so I know my limit."

"Oh so now you are the show off now, huh?" Dawn said putting her hands on her waist.

"Well, just a little. I wanted to impress your sister and help her out with her song," Rachel said.

Dawn then turned her head up towards the boat and said, "I wonder when those two are going to come down."

"I don't know, they been embraced like that since the song finished," Rachel said.

"Awwww, I think Boggy was really affected by that song. I know if my Sunny would sing a song like that to me I would be completely turned to mush," Dawn explained.

Everyone around them laughed.

Marianne and Bog didn't come down from the roof of the boat for a long time. As many eyes turned to them, Dawn broke up the crowd insisting her sister and her boyfriend would have their moment. She had Benny get everyone back to working on the castle. Every now and then someone commented on how much the two must be very much in love with each other to embrace for so long.

They eventually did come down and Marianne and everyone commented on her heartfelt performance. Rachel meekly walked over and commented on her singing too.

"Rachel, I must say that was unexpected and rather amazing," Marianne said.

"I knew I could hit the note and I figured I would help you out."

"'Well, thank you."

"You're welcome, princess."

As Rachel walked away, Nathan came over and Bog said, "Ahhh, my good soldier, you can take your shield back. It's over there on the far post of the dock."

"Yes, I see it, thank you. So I guess it suited your needs?"

"Yes, very much. It did it's job very well," Bog said with a comical air to his voice.

Marianne couldn't help but burst out laughing as she said, "I'd say."

"Did I just miss something, your highnesses?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, you did, and that was a good thing too," Bog said as he looked down.

Marianne started to laugh even harder now. She put her hands over her mouth, but as she tried to stifle the laugh, it made a flatulent sound through her lips.

Bog started to giggle at the sound Marianne made. Nathan walked away towards the dock with a puzzled look on his face as he watched how Marianne was bent over in laughter as she leaned up against Bog for support.

Bog placed his arm around his lover's shoulders and said, "So I see now you are the one that is tickled pink by my situation earlier."

"I am sorry, but you made me laugh just now."

Bog looked down at his lower abdomen and said. "I have to figure something out to avoid further awkward situations like that. Goodness knows that is embarrassing when that happens."

"Indeed!" Marianne said as she started to giggle again. "Perhaps I can help you with that!"

Bog then burst out laughing and through his laugh he said, "I don't know if you can!"

After their laughter subsided the two walked towards and then on to the rear deck and leaned up against it's railing.

Marianne said, "Before when we were talking with Dawn after the Tug of War, you mentioned being an only child. So you don't have any siblings?"

"No, just me. When my father died, it just was Mother and I. I was very much alone until I met up with the goblins. Being as different as I was, they took to me and I took to them."

"Well, you have me now. I'll always be good to you and treat you well," Marianne said.

Bog smiled and said, "Yes, I know you are a very good woman. I appreciate your company very much."

"Awwww, Thank you. I love and appreciate your company too. We think alike, you and I."

Bog looked over Marianne's shoulder and said, "Rachel's coming. I guess I should leave you two alone as I know she's been wanting to talk to you for a while now. Besides, I want to check on the construction work."

Marianne sighed as she said, "Alright, I may as well find out what it is that she wants."

Bog smiled as he nodded. He flew off as Rachel stepped on to the boat deck meekly approaching Marianne. She waved to her and said, "Hi! Do you have a moment for me now, princess?"

"Yes, we can talk in the boat lounge."

The two walked into the lounge and took a seat. Marianne sat with her feet up on the daybed and Rachel pulled over one of the lounge chairs. The two faced one another.

As she got comfortable in her seat, Marianne said, "Well, first off I want to apologize again for what happened earlier. I am sorry that I let my temper get the best of me."

"Apology accepted," Rachel said. "I am just happy you didn't hit me. That would have ruined my day."

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Marianne asked with a stern voice.

"Well, you probably know already, but I will say it again, first, by formally apologizing for what happened between Roland and myself. I was very weak and insecure and I lost faith in my own self. I became desperate to find love and I believed in a lie that he told me."

"A lie?"

"Yes. I am not stupid, Princess, and even though what I did what seems to be a stupid thing, I was promised by Roland that I was his true love and like a fool, I believed him. My heart was broken by him too. When everything came out and fell apart I really felt terrible for what I have done. I just want to say to you that I am very sorry and I learned my lesson from this and will never anything like this ever again."

"You say you are not stupid and if you feel so terrible about it, then why did you do it in the first place?" Marianne asked as she started to sit up. She pointed to Rachel and said with a cross look on her face, "You hurt me considerably. All my life you seemed to want to hurt me. In school you hurt my feelings by showing that you were not only older than me, but better than me. You always tried to prove you were the prettier one too. I believed that you getting Roland to cheat on me was your way of sticking it to me again and this time really good, by taking my man."

"No...You misinterpreted the look on my face. When we were younger I was jealous of you. I always thought _you_ were prettier than me. I never thought I was prettier than you. Everyone called me pretty, but I look at you and your face structure is much nicer than mine. You have much stronger and bolder features than I do."

"Oh really? You were always dressed prim and proper with your nice hair styles and the boys looked at you more than me."

"Marianne, if you fixed your hair up and changed your makeup a bit...well, you can be so pretty. I never hated you. I was just so envious of you and I was worried once you figured out how pretty you were, no guy would look at me again. They would all want you."

"Interesting. I guess I was wrong in assuming you thought you were prettier than I, but go on."

"Of course. Now, Roland had nothing to do with our past, though. It was about love."

Marianne crossed her arms over her chest, raised her eyebrow and questioned, "Love?"

"Roland seduced me. He made me fall in love with him by the way he flirted with me and complimented me. I thought he was genuine. He kept saying I was adorable and cute. His words...I fell for them and hard. I...I...did it because I was desperate. I am already 26 years old and I never had someone that truly loved me. He was very convincing with his words and I believed he was telling me the truth in how he felt about me."

Marianne rolled her eyes and said, "So that makes it OK for you to take a guy that you know is getting married and to me, the heir of the throne no less."

"No, it wasn't OK. Just please let me explain..."

"How far did you think you both were going to get before I would have found out? Hadn't I caught you both necking in the meadow on my wedding day, I would have been living a lie with him as his wife and would have had a terrible life, I would be all alone in the castle, while he would have been off having the good life, having sex with you somewhere behind my back. More then likely on this very boat."

"It wasn't going to be like that, I wouldn't have allowed that."

"Oh really? Then how was it going to be then?" Marianne asked as she started to feel herself get angry again.

"Well, this comes to the part I have been trying to tell you for so long, but you wouldn't listen."

"Alright, I promised I would listen to you and I am listening now, so go on."

"Roland and I were never intimate," Rachel said.

Marianne's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't believe it. She came back pointing her finger at Rachel and said, "You are lying to me."

In a pleading tone, Rachel said. "No, I am not. Honestly we never got close. I told him I wanted to be the only woman in his life and as long as he was with you, I wasn't going to make love to him."

Marianne's ears perked up a bit as this certainly was becoming interesting. The look in Rachel's eyes and the tone in her voice seemed genuine and for now, she started to believe her.

"Roland kept telling me he was going to break it off with you, that he was going to tell you. I told him that I wouldn't get intimate with him unless he broke off his relationship with you. But he procrastinated. Finally on your wedding day, he told me he wasn't going to go through with the marriage and he was going to tell you...he even told me that 'today is the day'. I became excited and over zealous and followed him to the meadow and gave him a kiss. He looked to me and said, "I am so not getting my army." I thought he meant that he loved me so much that he was going to give up the throne and his dream of having an army. I thought he was going to give that all up for me," Rachel explained.

Marianne could see that tears were starting to well up in her eyes as she continued, "Later on at the wedding I couldn't make out what Roland was saying to your father. You weren't there and I thought he finally told you and he was telling your father. Naturally I knew you must have been upset and wouldn't show your face, so I just kept low until the dust settled. Later on that day I just got the nerve to ask your father what was going on and he told me YOU called the wedding off."

"Yes I did. I was so upset that I didn't do it myself. I told Dawn to tell Dad to call off the wedding."

"My heart sank as I knew something was wrong. Later on I confronted Roland to know the truth. He told me that when we were kissing in the meadow, he looked over my shoulder and saw you standing on a log. He said you were crying and flew away. You caught us."

Marianne swallowed hard as the images of that sad day ran through her mind, but she urged Rachel to go on.

"In the days after the wedding, I wasn't sure where I stood with Roland. We still saw each other and he told me not to worry as I was going to be a part of a bigger plan. But then he started going crazy on me. He was indecisive about what to do and in the days leading up to the ball, he started acting weird and said he missed you and what he did was wrong. But the day before he told me that he was not thinking clearly and that everything will be fine. On the day of the ball I didn't know your father invited Roland and I tried my best to choke my tears back as I saw what unfolded in front of me. He just started to sing to you and he referred to me a 'little mistake'...'a fling and not a permanent thing.'"

Tears started to fall down Rachel's eyes as she continued on. Marianne reached over to a tray that had small leaves in them and she offered one to Rachel. She took it and wiped her eyes.

"At that point many didn't know it was me he cheated on you with. Don't ask me how I was strong enough to hold my tears back. I knew I couldn't run because I would give myself away. Later on that night he comes to me and says, "Don't worry darling, ignore what I said in there. Remember you are part of a bigger plan, but I need a way to get the crown on my head and I have to marry Marianne for that." Everything started to get so confusing. But Roland kept going on about how he loves me, but at that point I didn't know what to believe anymore. It eventually came out in public that you caught us and you pointed the finger to me as the one that he cheated with and my reputation was ruined. Since then, no guy wants to be with me."

Marianne was taken aback by this new information, but she didn't know what to believe at this point herself. However, she knew it was in Roland's character to 'play women on'.

"Rachel...I can't believe you are that naïve. Couldn't you tell that Roland was only in love with two things? The crown and his hair?"

"Yes, he was preoccupied with those things the short time I was with him."

"So, think about it, if _he_ called the wedding off, how would he get the crown?"

"I don't know. He said he had another plan but he assured me that I was is true love and not you. At first I thought it was the love potion he wanted to use on you, but then it was because of that, I found out for sure he didn't love me."

"And how did you find that out," Marianne said as she grew more and more interested in what Rachel was saying. She held her crossed arms tighter, but more in terms of suspense rather than anger.

"When Sugar Plum returned, she told me how her love potion worked one day, and that Roland was accidentally dusted by the potion when he tried to use it on you and you hit him. When he came to, he fell in love with a bug. So according to her, if he was truly in love with you then the potion wouldn't have worked on him."

She said, "Yes, that is right. I realized that too, when the potion worked on him that he really never loved me."

"So because the potion worked on him, that is how I know he never loved me either."

Marianne's eyes widened and her arms fell to her side when she realized that what Rachel was saying was true.

Rachel continued, "More than likely he would have cheated on me too, had what he said was true, that he wasn't going to marry you."

Marianne's face became softer as she said, "They always say, 'Once a cheater, always a cheater.' "

Rachel nodded in agreement and said, "In an off way, I am actually happy you caught us because he would have ruined both of our lives."

"You have me interested in this plan Roland mentioned. Can you tell me more?"

"Unfortunately, no. I tried to find out more the night of second ball, the day after you and Bog fell in love, but that was when Roland pulled that stunt with you and got himself locked up. After that day, I washed my hands off with Roland. I haven't seen him since."

"Well, Rachel, this is quite a bit of information to digest. Still, I don't know why I should forgive you."

"Marianne please, I admit I was weak and vulnerable, but I couldn't stand being alone anymore. I have been in fourteen failed relationships and, yes, of those fourteen, four of them cheated on me. It is like I am cursed to never have a guy love me for me. I became desperate and I latched on to the one guy that seemed genuine. But he played me like he played you."

As Marianne realized that Rachel was cheated on in the past not once, but four times, she swallowed hard as she leaned back down on the pillow of the daybed. She crossed her arms on her chest again. She started to think about her past relationships and how they all went wrong too.

"You say I am pretty, but love didn't come easy for me either, Rachel. I only had a relationship with four guys in my life. I dated two for a while, but it didn't last. I thought the third time would be the charm with Roland and that went as far as engagement, but it that wasn't meant to be." Marianne said. She then exhaled deeply and looked up to the ceiling of the lounge before looking back to Rachel. She continued, "I guess in some odd way I should be thanking you for exposing Roland for what he is. I have a really wonderful guy this time and I didn't make the mistake of marrying that hellion. Had I caught you later on after I was married, things would have been messier and nastier. Also, since you had many more disappointments than I, I guess I can understand your desperation and you believed what that monster told you," Marianne explained.

"So, please, can we start over on a clean slate, your highness?" Rachel said.

She stood up and knelt before Marianne almost as if in a begging position. She took her hand in hers and said with tears in her eyes, "Please forgive me, my princess. I will never do this again. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, I will never betray you, the kingdom or anyone ever again. I will always be loyal to you and serve the kingdom in the best way I can. I want to clear my name and be a good girl. I will never go out with a guy that isn't single again, no matter what he promises to me."

Marianne scrunched her lips and felt a bit unsure of herself, but she went with feeling within her heart that allowed her to believe Rachel. She stood up and said, "Oh, alright Rachel, I believe your story and I forgive you."

"Oh, thank you, your highness. I promise I will never let you down ever again." Rachel said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Marianne and hugged her. Marianne couldn't help but crack a smile as she reluctantly embraced Rachel. When the two broke the embrace, Marianne spoke first:

"Now keep in mind that trust has to be earned. I am only giving you a clean slate, but it is up to you to make good on what you said and earn my trust in you. This kingdom needs you since you are our healer, but I am telling you right now, if you head down the road of infidelity again and I hear of it, I will personally will deal with you in the severest manner possible. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand clearly," Rachel said with a smile. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me and giving me another chance. I am glad we had this talk and that we could work things out and I mean it, I will not let you down ever again."

"Well, we will see about that. But I will say that I am not one to make enemies, but if I have a chance to find a friend in someone that I didn't get along with in the past, then all the better." Marianne explained. She then shook her finger at Rachel and said, "But remember what I said and keep your nose clean."

"I will, I promise," Rachel said as her voice became a bit happier. She sought out Marianne's hand and held it in hers.

The two started to walk out to the rear deck of the boat hand in hand.

As they walked Marianne asked, "Dawn put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. I always wanted to clear the air with you, but was afraid you were going to beat me up, like you almost did earlier. It was her that gave me the push in the right direction."

"Yeah, again, sorry about that. But, if Dawn trusts you, that does put you in a better position with me."

As they stopped on the rear deck of the boat the three pixies joined them and when they saw Marianne and Rachel holding hands, they clapped. Both Marianne and Rachel smiled.

Dawn, Sunny and Bog came over to the dock and they looked towards the ladies. Dawn and Sunny hung their arms over the railing while Bog leaned up against his staff. Marianne cracked a smile and waved at them and they waved back. She put her arm around Rachel's neck and rested her hand on her shoulder. Sunny turned and shouted back to everyone, "They've made up!"

There was cheering among everyone.

Rachel had a solemn look on her face as she held her head down.

"Marianne?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something else..."

Softy Rachel started to sing to Marianne as the two sat down together on the boat rail.

 **(When Will I Be Loved – Linda Ronstadt)**

 _(Rachel)_

(Acapella)

 _I've been cheated  
Been mistreated  
When will I be loved?_

 _(Music Starts)  
_

[Dawn and Sunny started to rock back and forth to the music while Bog just bobbed his head slightly to the beat.]

 _I've been put down  
I've been pushed 'round  
When will I be loved?_

[Dawn and Sunny started to move their bodies more to the music. Marianne rocked her shoulders along with the beat as well.] __

 _When I find a new man  
That I want for mine  
He always breaks my heart in two  
It happens every time  
_

[Marianne got up and ran over to Bog and yelled, "Let me have your staff!". Bog raised his staff up to her. Marianne took it and then stood in the middle of the deck as she held the staff like a guitar.]

 _I've been made blue  
I've been lied to  
When will I be loved?_

 _(Guitar Solo)_

[Marianne began to play a small guitar solo. Both Bog's and Rachel's eyes widened as Marianne played. After the solo Marianne continued to play the guitar parts on Bog's staff. Sunny and Dawn started to dance with each other on the dock while Bog just bobbed his head and tapped his foot along with the beat. Just as the next verse started, Pare jumped up on to the dock, whipped out his cowbell, and started to play it along to the beat as he danced, moving his hips around.] __

 _When I find a new man  
That I want for mine  
He always breaks my heart in two_

 _(Marianne, Dawn, Pare and Sunny sing on backup vocals)_

 _It happens every time_

 _Oh, I've been cheated  
Been mistreated  
When will I be loved?  
When will I be loved?  
Tell me, when will I be loved? _

When the song ended, Marianne held Bog's staff upright and said, "I don't know, Rachel, I...I can't answer that. I don't think anyone can. All I can say is that everyone deserves to be loved and I believe your gentleman is waiting out there for you. You have to give it some time and don't rush into things. That is all I can say for you."

Rachel's ears lowered and she walked off to the corner of the deck and Marianne could tell she began to cry. She walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder, "Rachel please."

Through her tears Rachel said, "I can't stand it when I see everyone is happy with someone to hold and I am all alone. I _always_ end up alone. I am not strong and independent like you Marianne, I need someone in my life. I saw how long you and Bog held each other on the roof. I want that. I want someone to hold me that way too. Someone that really loves me."

"Rachel, you cant be desperate to find someone, as you see what trouble that got you into."

Bog slowly walked up on to the deck and he walked over to the ladies. Marianne handed him him his staff back and he put his hand on Rachel's other shoulder and said, "Rachel, I can't tell you how many years I felt that I couldn't find love. Look at what I look like."

Rachel glanced his way as he continued "I am nothing to look at and often I am referred to as an ugly beast."

Marianne interrupted and said, "Bog don't put yourself down about how you look. You are not a beast in the least bit. I find you very attractive and handsome."

Bog looked to Marianne and said, "Thank you, my dear."

He turned back to Rachel and continued, "Being unattractive all my life, I never thought there was love for me. There was no woman for me to love until I met Marianne. I never knew someone as beautiful as her would ever fall for me. But she managed to see me for who I really was inside. She brought out a side to me that has been buried for many years. A new door to my life opened up because of her. I'll always love her for that.

"Oh, Bog," Marianne said as she started to giggle and blush.

Bog smiled at Marianne and then looked to Rachel and said, "Unlike myself, you are very pretty and have a much better chance than I do with finding someone to love. So, if love found me, then it will find you. Someone will come your way, probably much sooner than it did for me."

Rachel looked up to Bog and said, "Initially I didn't have a problem attracting guys, Your Majesty, it was keeping them that was my problem. They always took advantage and they broke my heart. Yes, I was even cheated on, more than once too. I wanted someone to love me for me, not for my healing magic, not for what I can do for them, but for me."

"Sounds familiar," Marianne said crossing her arms. "That is all I wanted too. I just wanted someone to accept me and love me for me and let me be me. I never had that before I met Bog."

Rachel then said. "Things are different now. Because of what happened with Roland, no guy wants to be with me because I been such a bad girl."

"Well, if you do as you said to me in there," Marianne said as she pointed to the lounge. "And if you stay true to yourself and those around you, you will find love again. But, as I said, that trust has to be earned."

Rachel smiled as she nodded in understanding. Just then a voice came from behind.

"Excuse me your highnesses. May I have a moment alone with Rachel?"

It was Gregory.

"Sure," Marianne said as she nudged Bog, she then turned to Dawn and said, "Come on Dawn."

The three of them flew off the boat deck, but landed close by to observe from a distance. Sunny and Pare walked off the dock together.

Sunny said to Pare, "Really Pare, A cowbell? Of all the instruments a big guy like you could play, you whip out a tiny cowbell?"

"Well, you know what they say, 'you can never have enough cowbell' and besides a piano wouldn't fit in my back pocket."

Marianne and Bog laughed at how Sunny and Pare ran on about the cowbell. But then they turned their attention to Gregory. They watched as he slowly approached Rachel.

"Rachel?"

"Y...Y...You want to speak to me?" Rachel said through her tears.

"Yes, m'lady." Gregory said bowing slightly.

When she turned around she still had tears in her eyes. Gregory had a small leaf on him and he helped her dry her tears.

"Thank you," she said.

By the dock slowly more and more people approached the boat.

One of the female servant fairies came up to Marianne and whispered in a soft voice, "Is he gonna ask her out, your highness?"

Marianne brought her finger to her lips and said softly, "Shhhhh, I think so."

Back on the boat Gregory said to Rachel, "I heard your song and...well...you sang it beautifully."

"Thank you," she said again.

"Well, ummm, it kind of mirrors what I went through with women and well, I often wonder when I will be loved. I know love might be a way off for me but right now I would be just happy with having a lady friend to care for and do nice things with together. I...I like you...I...really like you a lot and I think you are very cute. So, I would like to know if you would want to go out with me even though I am the weakest of my siblings," Gregory said stuttering a bit. "I...I...I would like to get to know you better."

"If you felt this way about me for a while, how come you never asked me out before?" Rachel said

"I...I didn't have the nerve. You just strike me as so beautiful, I thought a guy like me would never have a chance with you."

"Why thank you, Gregory. But you shouldn't think that way, because I am interested. I think you are a nice looking guy and well, you seem kind. If you are a good gentleman that will take good care of my heart, then yes, I would love to go out with you."

Everyone that was in earshot of the boat started to cheer.

Gregory turned around and said, "Oh! I didn't know we had an audience."

Rachel said, "Yeah, they kind of crept up on us while we were talking."

Gregory put his arm out and said, "Shall we sneak off together?"

"Gladly," Rachel said. She smiled as she put her hand inside his arm and continued. "Well, if you are trying to be a good gentleman, I say you are off to a very good start."

Gregory pushed his chest out and proudly walked off the dock together with Rachel. The applause continued.

Dawn walked over to her sister and Bog and said, "Wow, that was fast!"

Those close by laughed at Dawn's remark.

Marianne said to Dawn, "Never underestimate the power of music, sis."

Marianne smiled as she looked to Bog and said, "I hope she does find true love in him this time. He's a bit rough around the edges and his brothers are a bad influence, but I am sure he can be a good gentleman if he applies himself."

Bog nodded in agreement while Dawn sighed heavily as she held her hands to her heart and her eyes widened as she said, "Oh, I am such a sucker for a happy ending."

As the day progressed into the evening, it began to get warmer and warmer in the cavern. After dinner, Marianne decided to give everyone the following day off due to the heat. Sadly, the workers didn't get to finish Bog's suite and it would have to wait until the following day. The balcony and entry to his suite was roped off, but Marianne's room was still accessible.

Of the item's completed was Sugar Plum's new suite and also much of the grand hall and dining room.

"Does she know about this?" Marianne said to Bog in regards to Sugar Plum's suite.

"No, it is going to be a surprise for her. Since I heard her home in the Fairy Kingdom was destroyed from years of neglect, I figure I owe her this much. She can stay here until we fix up her home. Thereafter she is welcome here whenever she wants."

"That is incredibly nice of you. Bog, you never cease to amaze me."

Bog hung his head low and said, "Well, it was the least I could do for her after what I did to her."

Benny lead Marianne and Bog to the grand hall to show Bog the work that had been done in there for a good part of the day.

As soon as they entered, Bog's eyes centered on the space where his throne was to be. To his amazement, centered under a huge arch of what appeared to be animal tusks that were criss crossed, was his old throne. It appeared to be fully intact outside of a large crack on the top vertebra.

"My throne!" he exclaimed as he flew over to it. He looked it over and put his hand on it to confirm that it was really there. He turned to Benny and exclaimed, "Benny! Benny! Benny! What a surprise! How on earth did you ever find this and get it here?"

Marianne flew over and landed in front of the throne and she put one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart. She had a look of sorrow in her eyes as she tilted her head back slightly.

She dramatically exclaimed, "Uhh! The pain that aches within me. My feelings have been so deeply hurt. The cut runs deep into my heart."

She collapsed onto the throne dramatically and said, "I will die here for my heart is breaking so and bleeds from within, for there is no love for me in this world. Oh woes me!"

Marianne's hands dropped down to her sides and gasped out a large breath as if it were her last. One of her hands slid down and fell to the floor.

Benny started to laugh as he clapped his hands, "Beautiful performance, your highness!"

She tilted her head up for a moment and said, "Thank you, Benny." Then she closed her eyes and slumped her head back down into the position it was as she pretended to be dead.

"Wha...What's going on here?" Bog asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I do believe you thanked the wrong person for finding your throne," Benny said as he pointed to Marianne.

Bog turned to Marianne and asked in a surprised tone, "You found it?"

Marianne sat up in the throne with her legs crossed over one arm rest and her back against the other as she said, "Yeah."

"How? It was buried under my old castle."

Marianne raised one finger up and said, "On the contrary, my distinguished gentleman, the throne was thrown! I found it a good distance away from the main castle debris pile when I was checking it out. Finding it was the easy part, though...getting it out of the ravine took four big guys and myself. This thing is heavy!"

"How did you get it here?"

"The soldiers sneaked it into the forward cargo hold with that crane up there while we were in the lounge this morning. And they sneaked it right back out when we arrived here. I told Benny it was to be a surprise for you, to make it the last thing to put in place today. Soooo, here it is! Surprise!

Bog ran his hand over the back edge of the throne and the other he placed on Marianne's shoulder. He looked her and said, "Oh, baby, thank you so much!"

"Baby, huh? Oooo, I like that," she said as she moved the back of her hand under her chin in a seductive way. She raised an eyebrow as she continued, "You're welcome, hon. Do I get a reward for finding it?"

"Anything dear, what would you like?"

Marianne sat up in the throne. Since the seat of the throne was so large, she was able to curl her legs up as she leaned into the crux of the armrest and the large backrest of the throne. She placed one arm on the arm rest. And the other she reached back and partially pulled her wing over her body. She started to lick her lips as she said, "Bare minimum, I need to get a huge long and wet kiss for this one."

Benny's eyes widened at Marianne's remark and he buried his nose in his manifest pretending to be so involved with it that he wasn't paying attention to what the princess said.

Bog became distracted by his surroundings as he looked at all the work that was done to the grand hall. He looked up to the ceiling and noted that the stone work was carved to created a vaulted ceiling look. Much more lighting fixtures were added to the walls and a large glow sphere chandelier hung over the throne. An ornate rug lead from the throne to the edge of the beach area and the dock for the boat. As with the suites, all of the walkways over the entrance and above now had ornate railings. To the left of the throne behind a partial wall, that served mainly as a view block, was the dining room. Bog could make out part of the very long stone table that was situated in that room.

"Bog?" Marianne said impatiently. "I'm sitting pretty here waiting for you."

Bog then focused on Marianne and she looked pretty indeed. Then he came to.

"Oh, I am sorry, I just wanted to look at the work that Benny and his crew did today before properly thanking him." Bog turned to Benny and said, "Thank you very much, everyone has done such a fantastic job in here."

"You're welcome, and glad to hear you are satisfied, Your Majesty. We still have to put some odds and ends in over in the dining area over there, but for the most part this room is finished. We started work on your suite, but it was just getting too warm back there and that is why we called it a night."

"Benny!" Marianne yelled out in a stern voice. "Could you please excuse us and clear out the grand hall. I want Bog to thank me now."

"Of course, I am sorry, Princess. Just give me a moment."

Benny let out a couple loud whistles and said, "Everyone, your attention please! Our work is done in here for today! Please clear out at once as per her highness' request!"

Those in earshot nodded in acknowledgement and passed the word around.

"Thank you," Marianne said.

"With pleasure, my princess," Benny said and he took to wing and looked around the entire chamber making sure everyone got word of the order and vacated the area. When he was done, he excused himself and then flew into the adjacent chamber putting his thumb up to Marianne letting her know the room was clear.

"Ahhhh! Finally we are alone!" Marianne exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, very much so. I didn't think so at first when I saw it in your old castle, but now that I am sitting in it, now I know why you like it so much."

"You look good sitting there. Almost like that throne was meant for you."

Marianne curled her lower legs partly under her thighs as she knelt in the throne. She spread her wings open wide. Bog looked at her and took in how she looked sitting there with her spread wings. She looked very beautiful and regal. He started to envision her as his wife, as his queen, sitting there.

"Now that's beautiful, my queen. Uuhhh Oh...my dear. I meant." Bog said as he corrected himself.

"Oh Bog, Do you see me here as your queen?" she asking with a smile.

"Yes. I do," Bog answered without any hesitation.

Marianne folded her wings and she leaned back into the position she was before, but she laid her head on the armrest and tilted her head back exposing her neck she closed her eyes. As she resumed running her tongue over her lips, she already started to breath heavy.

Bog positioned himself over Marianne, straddling her body. His legs rested against her hips.

"Hmmmmmm," Marianne moaned as she continued to lick her lips until the room's lights shined in them. She kept her eyes closed.

Bog leaned close to Marianne's ear and said in a very soft and sultry voice, "Thank you, my dearest Marianne for finding my throne and bringing it here. I appreciate it very much. You are such a lovely, wonderful, and thoughtful woman and you will make a lovely and beautiful queen.

Marianne opened her eyes, let out a high pitched giggle and she said, "Oh Bog, your words...Just kiss me"

Bog lowered his lips to hers and the two closed their eyes and embraced. Marianne pulled his body down on top of hers hard.

"Hmmmph!" Bog called out.

The kiss grew very deep very fast. Bog took the initiative and pushed his tongue into her mouth and they immediately intertwined their tongues. She closed her eyes even tighter as she moaned loudly. After they kissed a few moments more, Bog pulled back and said, "You _know_ we just have to make love in this throne one day."

Marianne smiled, raised an eyebrow and said, "Most Definitely."

She pulled his head towards hers and their lips met once again.


	6. Chapter 6: A Hot Summer Day

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 6 – A Hot Summer Day

 _The next morning:_

Bog was flying with all his might and he was determined to win. He got off to a good start when they left the boat, Bog easily flew passed her when they got to a thick section of trees and bushes just before the border of the Dark Forest. As he blasted out of the dark forest and took a good look behind him. Marianne was nowhere in sight. He figured he must have left her in the dust, proving again that he is without a doubt the fastest flyer in the Dark Forest.

He looked back another time and slowed down for a moment. He knew Marianne was fast and should have been exiting the Dark Forest by now. Just then a voice rang out from above him.

"Hey, Loverboy, taking a break?" Marianne said as she shot past him.

'Darn it!' Bog said to himself, 'she was flying above me the whole time!'

Once again he started flying at full bore, his wings buzzed loudly, but now he was behind. He was also now in the open meadow and he couldn't pull the maneuvers he did in the Dark Forest where he was leading. Out in the open, it was a straight run and Marianne just pumped her huge wings and took off.

Bog was finding that he was started to get out of breath and there was still a good way to go to the castle. Marianne looked like she was effortlessly gliding through the air. He tried to take the high road himself, but he cut to the side a bit, taking an inside curve. But Marianne looked back and then did the same thing. He tried to keep himself in line with her heels perhaps catching a draft off off her and once again he was gaining on her. She looked back and started to pump her wings harder and harder. Bog could hear her grunting as she pushed down on her wings. He marveled at how powerful her wings were as he could feel the gusts of air running over him.

As they turned in the direction of the Fairy Kingdom's castle Bog caught a bit of a blast of wind that actually propelled him forward, but it knocked Marianne of course and he shot past her.

He couldn't help but laugh and as he shot by he said, "Hit an air pocket, my dear?"

"Sugar, honey, ice tea!" Marianne yelled out. "Grrrrrrr!"

Bog's wings buzzed louder than ever as he pushed forward with all his might as now he had his chance. The castle was in sight and lined himself right up with the window to Marianne's bedroom. Behind him he could hear Marianne grunting loudly.

"Uhhhh! Uhhhh! Uhhhhh!"

To his amazement, she was gaining fast and she had a ferocious look on her face showing her determination. Bog grinned as he turned forward and there was no looking back now. Closer and closer he came and he favored the higher side of the window so this way he could see if Marianne was going to pass him, but it was the sound of her grunting that gave her position away and she was going to attempt to go beneath him. Closer and closer her voice was coming. But then zing! He shot right passed the pillars of her window winning the race! However, the opposite wall of her bedroom came up much faster than he thought.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He called out as he tried to pump his wings to slow down.

He was going too fast and...WHAM! The bedroom doors brought him to a stop very quickly. Then there was a loud cackling laughing that came from behind him.

"Oh my! Bog, my love, are you alright?" Marianne asked between her laughing and breathing hard.

Bog could tell that she was out of breath as well as her heavy breathing was nearly in time with his. Bog started to slide down the door and his whole chest and side of his face started to sting.

"Ow!" he said.

Marianne came to his side and crouched down next to him. She had such a loving concerned look on her face as she breathed audibly through her mouth.

As Bog held the side of his chest he said, "I thought you would be upset that you lost the race."

"No, I am more concerned that you are alright."

"Yes, I should be fine, it just stings a little. Thank you."

"That's good. Are your wings fine?"

Bog started to stand up and he raised his wings and they buzzed a bit and he lifted off the ground slightly.

"Yes, my dear, they are fine. Thank you for asking."

"Well, that is good, because I am going to beat your butt when we race back to the Dark Forest later on," Marianne said.

He found his left arm was also hurting a bit as he said, grinning, "Well, we'll see about that."

They both laughed as Marianne helped him her bed and then they both slumped down on it. The late morning was very warm and they were both perspiring from their race.

"Let's just catch our breaths first before we see my dad," Marianne said between breaths again.

Bog nodded as he laid beside her and watched her breathe. Her body looked good as her chest rapidly expanded and contracted. He reached over and laid his hand on her stomach. He admired her at not only was she strong and a good fighter, but she also was a magnificent flyer.

"You sure are a fast flyer," Bog said.

"Thank you, I must say you weren't kidding about your speed either. You beat me!"

"Yes, I did. But barely."

"True, true, had it not been for that gust of wind that knocked me off course, I would have had it in the bag," Marianne said with a bit of an air of arrogance.

"Maybe."

"No, definitely."

Bog gave in and he nodded in agreement, "Alright, you probably would have won."

Marianne rolled over and laid her body partially on Bog and said, "You did give me quite a run though, that was so much fun!"

"Yes it was," Bog said as he smiled and put his arm around Marianne. He continued, "How long do you think before the rest of them will catch up and reach the castle?"

"Not for a while, we were going really fast!"

Bog nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel his breathing start to slow down. But then he felt a pair of lips on his and they gently caressed his. He then could feel her tongue running around the edge of his lips and suddenly his breathing started to get heavy again. He sighed loudly and then Marianne stopped.

"I can't wait for tonight, my love. It feels like I am counting the minutes until our special moment when we can try again," Marianne said.

"Me too, I know our moment on my throne was very special last night, but I admit that getting intimate with you again has been much on my mind."

"It's just that I want to know."

"So do I."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Marianne, are you in there?" her father asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Dad, Bog and I just flew in a few moments ago!" she shouted.

"I know, Benny just notified me that he saw you both arrive."

Marianne got up and opened the door and poked her head out and said, "We will be down in a minute."

"Very well then," King Dagda said. "You look sweaty and out of breath? What have you been doing?"

"Oh, Bog and I just had a little race to see who would make it to the palace first."

"Showing off again, aren't you?"

"It was a little harmless race, Dad."

"Alright...Did you win?" her father asked.

"No, but it was close. I'll get him next time."

"Well, don't over do it and drink plenty of water, I hear it is going to be another hot one today."

"Yes, Dad."

"When you and Bog are ready, please meet me downstairs. I have some good news."

"Will do!" Marianne said.

Bog could see Marianne crane her neck forward and he could hear a little kiss as more then likely she gave her father a kiss. She then pulled her head back into the room and closed the door.

"Well, you heard him, I guess we better tidy ourselves up and meet with him."

Bog nodded his head in agreement.

 _Later on downstairs:_

King Dagda informed his daughter and Bog that being that because of the heat, there was no planned work for the day that they would be heading out to the lake for a small beach festival where everyone could cool off in the water and have fun in the sun and sand.

"That's great, Dad! You know I am always up for a party and a beach festival sounds even better!

"I figured it was my way to thank everyone for such a wonderful they been doing in the Dark Forest the past few weeks. A break was due, so I had a team of elves go out on the lakeboat early this morning and we set up the Ferris Wheel and a large tent, so there will be singing and dancing and we will also have dinner by the shore. I hear we supposed to have a nice moon out tonight too. And as an added bonus, the elves set up a huge water slide!"

"Awww Dad, that sounds great!" Marianne said as she reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, since this is on such short notice, I will be needing your help as well as your sister's."

"Oh yeah, definitely, anything you need Dad, just let me know."

"That's my girl!" He said as he laughed.

Later on in the early afternoon everyone was getting ready to go out to the lake and it was getting pretty hot out. Marianne met up with Bog in her room. He was sitting on her windowsill with his legs up and his back leaning against one of the pillars.

"Getting ready to go out to the lake?" He asked.

"Yep! I am just going to put on something lighter," She said.

Bog swallowed hard and said, "Lighter?"

"Yeah, I am hoping that Alice left a swimdress here when she packed up my stuff for your place. I want to wear something so I can go in and out of the water, but isn't as revealing as my bikini, as you _KNOW_ my father would object to that."

"Understood, I don't like it when Roland's cronies eye you either."

"Neither do I, that is why even if my father didn't lay down such a strict dress code for Dawn and I, I would go out there in a Bikini on my own accord. The bikini is reserved for the one I love," she said as she gave Bog a seductive look.

He held his head low and felt a bit bashful and good at the same time in that only he gets to see her in her bikini.

Marianne opened her armoire and riffled through the hanging clothes and said, "Let's see here...Ahh, she left one of my favorites. Good!"

She pulled the swimdress out of the armoire and Bog's eyes widened at how small the dress looked. Judging by the size of the skirt it looked like it would fall pretty high on her thighs.

"Are you sure your father will let you get away with that one?" Bog asked.

"Yes, he has seen me wear this before, and it does meet his criteria, it falls mid thigh and it is skirted so I will look like a lady," Marianne said as she dragged out the word 'lady.'

Bog laughed

"Well, let me put it on."

"Yes, but you are going to get me all attracted to you again," Bog said in a worried tone.

Marianne giggled and said, "Don't worry, just stay low in the water and no one will see."

Bog laughed as he shook his head and said, "My dear, you are too much."

"But of course," she said coyishly.

Marianne had a dressing divider in her room and she disappeared behind that. He continued to look out of the window as he could feel the heat beating on the side of the castle. He didn't need to wait long before she emerged from behind the divider.

She stood in front of him and said, "Feast your eyes on this, Hon."

Bog turned around and his eyes widened. Marianne stood with her hands on her hips with one leg crossed over the other. She looked really good.

The dress was green with yellow accents and it was primarily made from large green leaves. It had a couple of striking features. The first being that the dress was asymmetrical, supported by a strap made from a leaf that ran over her left shoulder with the point just hanging over the shoulder. Another leaf overlapped that one on her chest forming the neckline of the dress. It's end terminated in a point that rested right in between her collarbones. Her right shoulder was completely bare with nothing covering the collarbone on that side. Another leaf curved around to the back of the dress. The skirt of the dress was made from a pair of large overlapping leaves and flared out from her hips. The hem ran on a slight curve upwards just off center favoring her right leg. The hem fell rather high at that point allowing two thirds of her thigh's to show. In the center beneath the green leaves was a yellow one that formed an elongated diamond shape that made up the waist line of the dress. Marianne turned around so Bog could see the back. The leaf strap that ran over her left shoulder came around and swooped under her wings and it curved back around to the front. Most of the upper right side of her back was exposed. Marianne raised her arms and placed her hands behind her head, purposely flexing her shoulders. Bog could see how her flexed shoulders rounded and enhanced the narrow part of her upper arms. Her biceps flexed a little too as she moved her arms. Bog suddenly felt a heavy tingling sensation as even from the back, she looked stunning in the swimdress and swallowed hard.

Marianne turned around to face Bog again and she pulled down on the skirt to straighten out the diamond shape on her waist better.

She said, "Sooooo, what do you think?"

Bog stood up and walked towards Marianne. He reached down and ran his hand up her bare left thigh. From there he rested his hands on her bare shoulder.

"It's gorgeous, my dear. I can't believe this was meant for swimming."

"Well, I initially made it as a regular dress, but I found out the leaves I used are protected with a special oil that makes it waterproof. That is why it looks a bit on the shiny side, so I just added an underskirt garment to cover my upper legs so I can use it in the water."

"You made this dress too?" Bog asked as he ran his fingers down the sides of her body.

"Yes."

"Wow, you're very talented," Bog said with a strained sound to his voice.

"Thank you...You know, you are the only guy I have dated that took an interest in my dress making skills."

"Well, I think it is impressive that you can make something like this."

As Bog looked at her legs, the feeling was building up and he was trying hard to suppress it. He closed his eyes for a moment as he winced. He then embraced Marianne and held her close to his body.

"Is it happening again, Hon?"

"Yes. It is getting harder and harder to control."

"Awwww. I know you are embarrassed by it, but I wish you wouldn't be. I am thrilled that I have this effect on you. It makes me feel like I am beautiful."

"You _are_ beautiful, Marianne. Too beautiful. That is why it happens."

Marianne rested her head on Bog's chest and said softly, "Thank you. You always know how to make me feel great."

"I think it is also...with my mind on tonight, as to why I am so affected by the way you look." Bog said.

"I can't wait until tonight, either, the anticipation is killing me!" she sighed. "You got me tingling too by the way you looked sitting in my window."

Bog stooped a bit and then ran his fingers up her legs and then rested them on her buttocks and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You like?" Marianne said as she glanced down towards her behind.

Her buttocks felt nice and firm and the tingling sensation grew even more. The desire to be close with her was becoming intense. He winced hard as he let go of Marianne and turned away.

"Go ahead to the lake ahead of me, I will come later," Bog said, "I am not in a good state right now."

"No, Bog. I want you with me. I want you to escort me in. Remember, you can always dive into the water. We can stay in the corner by the waterfall, it will be nicely in the shade too. I will make sure no one comes near you."

"Oh, alright," he sighed. "I'd rather fly in with you too."

Marianne smiled as she opened her wings and Bog did the same. The two flew out of the window and headed towards the lake. Bog flew up next to Marianne and they outstretched their hands and held them as they flew together. Bog looked up and back at how her wings flapped. Their sheer size and beauty was amazing.

"I see you checking me out," Marianne giggled as she flew above him.

He tried to glance over his shoulder and couldn't get a good look at her, so he just flipped over and put his arms behind his head.

"Whatcha doing up there, tough girl?"

"Hmmmm, I dunno, perhaps I am checking you out now."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. I like watching your wings flap. They are so long and move so fast!"

Bog then flew upwards towards Marianne and wrapped his arms around her. She folded her wings and rested herself on his torso. He held on to her and as he flipped over.

"Ahhhh, you caught me!"

Bog looked at her face and into her golden brown eyes. He closed his and brought his lips to hers and he gave her a soft kiss and looked back ahead.

Marianne sighed as she said, "You know kissing and flying is dangerous."

"I thought you laugh in the face of danger."

She then put her hand on the back of his head and pulled it closer to his face and said, "You better believe it, Loverboy."

She then planted a kiss on his lips immediately pushing her tongue into his mouth. This time the kiss lingered for a while and when they broke it off, Bog looked up and could see the site of the festival. It was not near the waterfall in the shade as Marianne said, but more out in the open.

"I believe we are here."

"Ok, you can release me."

Bog carefully let go of Marianne and she flipped around and her wings flew open.

His eyes flew open as he said, "That never gets old."

He flew down and watched how Marianne flapped her wings. They even looked more beautiful from above. A little bit of a wind gust came and she spread her wings out and rode it. Bog flew lower and ran his finger between her wide open wings.

She shouted up to him, "Ohhhhhh! If there is anyone that could turn me on in mid flight, it is you."

Bog flew back up as he knew that she had to flap her wings to control her landing. The two landed on the beach together in front of the Ferris Wheel, a bit back from the main tent. They were a bit early and people were only just starting to show up. Bog could make out the dining tables in the tent and just beyond the tent was a rather imposing, towering, twisting water slide. Some of the early arrivals were already making use of it. The site was not without cover as there was plenty shade from the tall grass and brush that lined the entire back of the beach. It was especially thick around the tent and curved forward providing shade in that section of the beach. Even the water slide was partly in the shade.

Marianne looked back in the direction of the waterfall and she said, "I don't know why my father set up out here instead of by the cover of the waterfall area, that is where we normally have our festivals."

"Perhaps you should ask him," Bog said.

"I intend to."

Bog just continued to look at Marianne's wings.

Marianne noticed his stare and said, "What is it my love?"

"I don't know. Flight is something I take for granted, but watching you fly...you bring a new meaning to flying. You are very elegant and graceful with your big beautiful wings."

She moved closer to him and softly said, "There you go...making me feel so special. Nobody does that better than you."

"You are special, there is no one like you."

Marianne smiled as she opened her wings up wide and arched them forward. Bog's eyes widened. She giggled at his reaction. She then looked up to the big wheel and said, "Come."

She flew to the top of the Ferris Wheel and took a seat in the top car. Bog followed and sat next to her.

"I hope you don't find this too cute and sappy, but there is a song I been waiting for the right moment to sing to you and I think this is that moment. It is a bit slower than you are used to."

"That's OK, as long is it's overly cute, I will always listen."

Without music, Marianne began to sing.

 **(Nobody Does It Better – Carly Simon)**

(Marianne)

 _Nobody does it better  
Makes me feel sad for the rest  
Nobody does it half as good as you  
Baby, you're the best_

 _I wasn't lookin', but somehow you found me  
I tried to hide from love's light  
But like Heaven above me, you're the guy who loves me  
Keeping all my secrets safe at night_

[Bog just stared into Marianne's eyes as he reached for her hands]

 _And nobody does it better  
I know 'cause no one else could  
Nobody does it quite the way you do_

[Bog's eyes widened as Marianne's voice suddenly grew very strong and loud.] _  
Why'd you have to be so good?_

[Suddenly a beat and a melody started up and at first it startled both Marianne and Bog. They turned around and looked down to see the three pixies in the ferris wheel car below them. Marianne continued to sing.]

 _The way that you hold me whenever you hold me  
There's some kind of magic inside you  
That keeps me from runnin', but just keep it comin'  
How'd you learn to do the things you do?_

[Suddenly the wheel started to rotate and it came to a stop at the bottom and they got off.]

 _And nobody does it better  
Makes me feel sad for the rest_

 _Nobody does it half as good as you_

[Marianne and Bog flew up to the Ferris wheel loading platform canopy and she continued to sing. She was facing Bog and his back was facing the wheel. The wheel started to rotate again. Marianne closed her eyes as she belted out the next line.]

 _Baby, baby, darling, you're the best_

[The pixie's music erupted into a thick orchestral vibe. By now most everyone that had already arrived noticed Marianne's strong voice filling the beach area and they walked over and started to sway back and forth to the music. Marianne held Bog's waist as they also swayed. ]

 _Baby, you're the best  
Baby, you're the best  
Baby, you're the best_

 _(repeat to fade)_

[The two embraced as the song faded out to the end.]

As the song ended Bog leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, my dear. I love you."

"I love you too," Marianne whispered back.

There was clapping and cheering among those that gathered. Marianne turned around and her eyes flew open wide as she was surprised. She had a bit of an embarrassed look on her face as it was clear she intended the song to be a private moment between Bog and herself. She mouthed out a 'Thank You' to those that were there before turning back to Bog.

"Well, was it too cute and sappy for you?"

"Well, it was a little, but it was also different...a good different. Your voice was very strong and I liked the powerful ending. But, the words were special so I know why you picked the song. So I am good. Thank you."

Marianne smiled as she said, "Awww, You're Welcome. I know I don't sing slow songs like that often, but I just felt it was fitting."

"Oh yes...yes, it was," bog agreed having a bit of a bashful look on his face.

Marianne wanted to give him a quick kiss, but then a rough gravely voice rang out. It was Griselda. She was shooing the elves aside as she moved up front.

"Come, come, make a hole. Get outta my way!"

Marianne and Bog laughed as they flew down to the platform to meet her. When she emerged her arms flew open wide.

"Marianne! Marianne! Oh, what a lovely voice you have and what a beautiful romantic song!"

"Thank you, Griselda. I wasn't sure if Bog would like it because it isn't really his style."

"Nonsense! It was beautiful and you did well, I am sure he appreciates it, right son?"

"Yes, I do, mother. I appreciate anything she does for me," Bog said growing more uncomfortable by his mothers remarks in front of growing crowd in front of them.

Griselda then took Marianne's left hand and looked at her fingers.

"Son, you still didn't put a ring on her finger? What are you nuts? You better not let this one get away. Not when she sings for you like that and she's beautiful too."

Marianne lowered her head and her face started to turn red. Bog saw she was feeling embarrassed too.

"Mother, please...can we discuss this later, in private?"

"Well, you better do something soon, I will be very angry with you if she gets away. I like her!"

"Thank you, Griselda, but I am not going to go anywhere," Marianne said, "I love your son very much and he does treat me well."

Griselda held Marianne's hand tighter and said, "You are a good woman and I am proud that you got my son out of his shell. I would be more than happy to have you as my daughter-in-law and you already have my blessing."

Marianne curtsied and said, "Thank you, Madame Griselda. I am honored."

Bog ran his hand across his face as he said, "Mother please. Everyone is watching."

"Fine! But do not take too long, I got my eye on you." she said pointing her finger at him. "Oh, and another thing, it is time you sing a nice romantic song for her."

"Mother!" Bog shouted.

"Okay Okay! I'm just saying."Griselda yelled as she turned around and marched away.

Bog held his head low and whispered to Marianne. "She's right about that...I do owe you a song."

"Bog you don't owe me a song. The only other man that ever sang to me was Roland and his songs were more self centered and I felt more like an object of his sexuality when he sang them to me...like I was some conquest or prize. If a good song comes up then that is fine, but don't worry about it as I am not keeping count. I would rather you pick one good song from the heart then 10 songs that have no meaning or feeling."

Bog nodded in agreement and said, "Okay, dear."

King Dagda finally showed up as he was also attracted to the group gathering in front of the Ferris Wheel. He was dressed down from what Bog was used to and wasn't wearing his armor. He was wearing a light pair of shorts and a light green cap sleeved, v-neck, tunic.

"Ahhh, my darling daughter and her beau, the great Bog King. Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, your majesty," Bog said.

"My dear daughter, what a beautiful song you sang. You have such strength in your voice, just like your mother."

Marianne gritted her teeth, pointed towards the tent and said, "Oh, you heard that all the way there? It was kind of meant to be just for Bog."

He father burst out laughing and said, "With an ending like that, the whole beach heard you!"

"Ooops!" Marianne said in a bit of an embarrassed tone. "I over did it, huh?"

"Awww, don't worry about it, it was beautiful. You know, your mother sang that song for me when we were engaged," he said. "I know it very well."

"I think you might have mentioned it," Marianne said.

"Well, I am disappointed that I didn't get to hear you sing the whole thing. I want an encore."

"I will, perhaps later?"

"Alright," The King said and then changed the subject, "Wow, the sun is sure strong out today. I hear the the water is warming up nicely, you two should take a dip and have fun!"

"Oh Dad, I wanted to ask you, why the change in the location?"

"Because of this!" he exclaimed as he opened his arms wide to the lake. "A totally unobstructed view of the entire lake and can you feel that breeze? Refreshing!"

"Yeah, but is it safe? You were always quick to warn me about keeping cover out by the lake."

"That's the spring, when the birds come out. But don't worry your pretty head off, I had this area out for several days. But just in case, I have instructed the soldiers to bring their arms. So we are good!" He said in an assuring tone. "Now hop in the lake and have fun!"

"Thank you, we will" Marianne and Bog said together and then they smiled at one another.

"You're welcome. I will be joining you later, as I do want to try that water slide out myself." he said.

"Okay, Dad," Marianne said as she laughed.

As they started to walk off to the beach together Bog whispered to Marianne, "I am surprised he didn't say anything about your swimsuit."

"I told you, he seen this one before and was good with it. Also with our talk we had on the boat, I knew I was good. I am not showing my legs off disrespectfully."

Bog looked down and said, "No, your legs are beautiful, and very distracting."

She laughed, "Thank You, but I don't think my legs are much different from the other girls."

"I think they are. They're much nicer than the others."

"Bog! Are you checking out other ladies legs?"

"No, but with so many bare legs here today, I have just noticed the difference that your legs are longer and more shapely than most of the other women's legs. That is all."

Marianne looked down and had a little smirk on her face as she said, "Thank you. Yes, I do have long legs, but a short body."

"I love your body," Gog said.

Marianne giggled as she said, "Thank you. You have some nice long shapely legs yourself, Hon."

Bog's eyes flew open wide and before he could respond, a wave came rolling in, Marianne took his hand and they ran into the water together. They dove down into the water and when they came up, Marianne pushed her hair back and wiped the water from her face, inadvertently smudging her makeup.

Bog noticed and said, "Oooo, you forgot to take your makeup off before we left."

"Oh, I didn't forget, I didn't want to look like a Plain Jane for you and I wanted to keep my makeup on for as long as possible," Marianne said as she once again dove down and when she came back up, she wiped her eyes and said, "Is it all gone?"

He walked over to her and then wiped the corners of her eyes, "Yes it is all gone now."

"I must look terribly plain now, right?"

"No, you just look different, but it is a good different. I like to see you with your hair slicked back every now and then. You don't look plain at all."

 _"_ You are not just being nice now, huh?"

"No, I am serious. I think you look good this way."

"Hmmmm, Okay, if you say so...Thank you." she said and then pointed to the water slide. "You want to try out the water slide?"

"Sure!"

They swam over to where the slide was and then exited the water. The slide was made from hollowed out bark husk that most likely was peeled off a dead tree branch. A structure was erected beneath it to hold the slide up. It was placed in front of a small waterfall in which the land transitioned from the low area of the beach to a hill on the north side and leaves were used to make the transition from where the waterfall started to to the top of the slide. A staircase was on the near side for those that couldn't fly, and on top was a platform that was built over the waterfall in which those that could fly could queue up into a line. Since there were very few people there, there wasn't any kind of line and anyone could just go up and ride the slide down.

Marianne and Bog flew up to the platform and met up with a few elves. They bowed to the princess and Bog.

"Good Afternoon, your highness'" They shouted.

They sat down on the slide and pushed themselves off. When they went over the crest, most of the them screamed loudly.

After they went it was their turn. Bog examined the slide and wasn't sure about going since it was something he never did. So he was a bit apprehensive about it. So he played it cool and like a gentleman, he held his hand out towards the flat starting section.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Oh, no, you aren't getting out of this, we are going down together," Marianne said.

"You mean one on top of the other?"

She laughed and said, "No, silly, one in front of the other. I sit down first and then you get behind me and push us forward. Once we get going, I will hold on to your legs and you hold on to my waist so we stay together."

"Alright, together then," Bog said feeling better about Marianne's idea about tackling the slide together.

He helped Marianne to the edge and she sat down in the slide and held on to the railing. She lifted her wings up and put them around her waist as she turned to Bog.

"Ok, come behind me and put your legs outside mine," she explained.

Bog situated himself behind Marianne and when he got his legs into position she draped her wings over them. He could feel his heart start to race a bit as he didn't know what to expect. He kind of fumbled between pushing off on the railing and holding his lady. But then he just put one arm around her and pushed off. He didn't push off hard enough and they got a very slow start.

"Uhhhh, you flubbed the start!" Marianne said.

She then reached over Bog's legs and grabbed the bottom of the slide and pushed forward. They slowly started to crest the edge. Bog leaned a bit to look passed Marianne's head and the drop looked much steeper than from when they looked at the slide from the ground. His eyes widened as they went over.

Bog screamed out, "Whoaaaaa!" while Marianne raised her hands in the hair and exclaimed, "Whoo Hooo!

As the bottom of the drop leveled out, there was a bit of a rough spot that shook their bodies to and fro and then they started to go into the turns, the first one was a high banked left turn, then a high banked right turn. Bog was getting into it as he started to laugh now. Then there were two more left and right turns really fast and then they shot off the end and plopped down into the lake. When they landed, Bog just laughed.

"Pretty fun, huh?" Marianne asked.

"Yes! That was much better than I expected!"

"You up for round two?" She asked.

"Definitely!"

With their wings wet they used the stairs and as they climbed up they noticed that the elves were setting up some instruments by the water in between the water slide and the tent. Pare was with them along with the three pixies. After a bit of tuning, they could hear Pare talking with the others. He then made an announcement.

"Alright everybody, we are going to treat you to some good old fashioned summertime music!"

Those within earshot began to cheer. He then turned to his band mates.

"I got this first one guys," He said. "4-3-2-1!"

 **(Slicing Sand – Elvis Presley)**

[The band opened into a 50's Hawaiian style beat]

(Pare)

 _Take off your shoes, put down your hair  
Turn on the music and we'll get somewhere  
Dance, dance, dance, til your nose gets tan  
We're gonna have us a ball on the beach  
a-slicin' sand_

[Just then Alice approached Pare and the two started to dance. Pare started to sing to Alice.]

 _Hug me a heap, swing me a lot_

 _[Pare held his hand out to the lake]_

 _We got a lot of ocean if it gets too hot  
O-o-o, o-o-o, baby, take my hand_

[Pare took Alice's hand and the two started to do a twist dance together. ]

 _We'll have some real rockin' fun in the sun  
a-slicin' sand_

 _Come baby, come, let's dig some holes  
You'll find it's heaven with sand on your soles  
Yeah!_

 _(Guitar Solo performed by one of the elves in a 50's Rockabilly beach fashion)_

[During the solo Bog and Marianne danced a bit on the slide platform before going back down again. He said, "Not bad, I like this! Pare and Alice slid in the sand as Pare sang]

 _Slice through to the left, slice to the right  
Slice down the middle baby hold me tight!_

[Alice wrapped her arms around Pare] _  
O-o-o, weee, o-o-o, baby, hold my hand_

[The two held hands and then twisted to the end]

 _We'll have some real rockin' fun in the sun  
slicin' sand_

 _We'll have some real rockin' fun in the sun  
slicin' sand._

As Pare sang, Marianne and Bog rode the slide five more times together before finally swimming out to join the others that were already swimming in the lake. They stayed out in the water for most of the day as everyone else started to arrive. Bog kept an ear to the music as Pare and the other elves sang some more summer related songs such as 'Hot Fun In the Summertime', 'Wipeout' and something to do with a 'Surfin' Safari', during which some of the fairies and elves would break off a piece of tree bark and would attempt to stand on it in the water and then ride it when a wave rolled in. It looked interesting and he certainly wanted to give it a try. But the time the fifth song started, Marianne noticed that while most everyone was there, Sunny and Dawn were missing.

"Bog have you seen Dawn or Sunny at all yet?" Marianne asked.

"No."

"Hmmmm, that's strange, usually he is the one starting up the music sets. Lets ask my father."

Bog nodded in agreement and the two headed out of the water and dried off before entering the tent. The tent was very large and it fit two long rows of dining tables and at the back was a smaller table set up for the royal family. For now, King Dagda's throne was moved further forward in the tent to give him a better view of the water.

"Ahhh, Marianne and Bog, good of you to come by, I wanted to ask you if you seen Dawn or Sunny?" her father asked.

"No, we actually came out of the water to ask you that very question when we noticed that Sunny has not sung a song yet." she said.

"Hmmmmm," he said as he rubbed his chin. "They might late since Sunny, Dawn and Sugar Plum are in charge of the food tonight perhaps they are just checking things over together."

"That would make sense if they might be running late," she said.

"Well, if they don't show up within the hour, I will have to send someone out for them. But if you do see them before then, just let me know they are here."

"Will do!"

Marianne and Bog started to turn towards the beach and just as they were entering the water, there were several loud wolf whistles that came in the direction of the Ferris Wheel. They turned to look.

Atop the Ferris Wheel canopy where Marianne sang her song to Bog earlier, was her sister. Her wings were wide open and she was dressed in a very scantily clad swimdress. While it was one piece, it was very open in the midsection and resembled a bikini, but with a skirt. It appeared to be made of silk. It was a center strap halter which came up to a ring on her chest and a tie went from the ring to around her neck. Her bodice and sternum area were all covered. The bodice tapered down to a thin strap that ran right through her abdomen and then flared out at her hips into a small skirt section, which was much shorter than Marianne's. In the center of the strap running through her abdomen was an amber colored brooch which matched her wings. The design of the suit created huge open areas on each side of her abdomen. The swimdress was all black with white polka dots that adorned the edges of the bodice. The dots were not evenly rounded and hazy which matched the dots on the edges of her wings.

She turned around and from the back it looked like she was wearing a bikini with a skirted bottom. But on the top only two thin straps held the top section in place. One that ran under her wings and one around her neck. Other than the two straps her entire back from her neck to her hips was bare.

When she turned back to face forward she put her hands on her waist. Her waistline was so narrow that her long fingers slightly overlapped on her abdomen.

Below her on the platform of the wheel was Sunny with his mouth agape as he made a rather audible, 'Ahhhhhhhhhh!' sound.

Due to Sunny's rather loud reaction, others took notice, particularly Roland's cronies, Danial and Nathaniel. They quickly walked out of the water to get a better look themselves. Gregory stayed behind as he was preoccupied with checking out Rachel in her swimsuit. Marianne looked to her father and currently he had his back to the Ferris Wheel as he was talking to Griselda.

"Oh crap! If father turns around and sees Dawn in that he'll strangle her for sure," Marianne said. "She's got poor Sunny with his tongue hanging out."

Bog smiled and said, "I bet I had the same look on my face when I first laid eyes on you in this."

Marianne laughed and said, "Yeah, you did...But lets go and at least get a towel around her mid section."

Bog said, "Well it is a swimdress and it is following your father's rules."

"Oh really?" Marianne said putting her hands on her hips. "Even though he didn't mention it, do you think my dad will approve of her mid section exposed like that? That swimdress is more like a bikini."

Bog took another look at Dawn and then said, "Point taken."

The two flew over to the Ferris Wheel and Dawn looked up and noticed they were approaching. She immediately started to fiddle with the brooch.

"What is she doing?" Bog asked.

"I don't know."

Just as they approached the platform, Dawn removed the brooch and pulled the mid section out a bit and another tie appeared and she proceeded to tie it around her back which reduced the large sized side cut outs to two much smaller ones, completely covering her abdomen. The brooch she clipped higher up on dress.

Below a disappointed Daniel said to his brother, "Awwww man! She covered up!"

Marianne had a cross look on her face as she yelled, "Keep your eyes to yourself and off my sister, mister!"

Sunny also turned to Daniel and had a cross look on his face and just yelled, "Yeah!"

Marianne turned back to Dawn, gritted her teeth and said, "Dawn, are you out of your mind coming here in something like that? Have you any idea what Dad would say especially after the conversation he had with us on the boat?"

"Easy sis! You can see I can easily cover myself up. I only was showing off a bit for Sunny, I would never have showed up like that with Dad looking."

Bog had a grin on his face as he looked to Dawn and said, "I am amazed at Dawn's ingenuity, at how she can convert her swim dress like that."

Marianne said, "Well, thank goodness you thought of way to cover yourself up better, have you any idea what Dad would think?"

"Marianne, I know I am a bit ditzy, but I am not stupid you know."

"What's going on up there?!" Sunny shouted from below with his hands on his hips.

Marianne glanced down to Sunny but then looked back to Dawn and said, "No, I never said that, but I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong, sis!" Dawn said as she poked her sister in the chest. "You always think you are so smart and make me out to be some airhead bimbo. Yet, you are one to talk always showing off for Bog constantly. Give me a break, you're not the only one that wants to show off and be sexy for her man."

Dawn had a pouty look on her face as she spread her wings and then flew down to Sunny.

Marianne turned around and said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know."

Dawn didn't say anything, she just walked with Sunny towards a thicket of tall grass that was behind the beach.

Bog softly said to Marianne, "A distinct case of open mouth, insert foot."

"Bog!"

"What? Your sister got one over on you and it looks like you have a hard time with that."

"No, I just didn't think she would have thought of something like that, but it seems like you were expecting that."

Bog held his hand out and said, "Lets take a walk."

"Okay."

Marianne and Bog flew down from the canopy and he took her hand in his as they walked towards the main tent slowly.

"When I first met your sister, I thought the same thing that she was a ditzy air-headed princess that did nothing but sing sickening sappy songs all day," He said.

"Yeah, she does that most of the time."

"But when the spell of the love potion was broken and I saw how Dawn started to handle situations, such as the Disco contest as she tried to out-smarten you and how she designed that dress of hers. Well, I got to thinking that I initially misjudged her. She does seem smarter than she comes off as."

"You are a pretty good judge of character. My sister can be very smart if she wants to be, but more often than not, she doesn't take the time to analyze things like I do. But lately I have noticed a change in her myself. She's becoming more..." Marianne shuffled her hands around looking for the right word, "...well, more responsible."

"Perhaps she knows?" Bog said.

"Knows what?"

"I think she knows we intend to marry. That being so, where would you rule?"

"Well, you would be my husband and I want to be with you as your queen in your castle."

"That's it. If you are my queen, then who is going to run things over in the Fairy Kingdom castle?"

"For now, my father, and I am next in line, but if I am with you it would obviously be Dawn."

"Precisely. Your sister is showing her smarter side more, accepting greater responsibility for her actions because she knows she will eventually run her side of the kingdom one day."

Marianne thought for a bit and said, "Yeah, that's it. I like it how you figure things out."

"Your sister has much in common with you, and I have noticed this coming out recently. I no longer look at her as an irritating annoying beast, but also as a princess with potential. I now find her very easy to talk to."

"Well, thank you again for your insight on that. I appreciate it. I believe I owe Dawn an apology, but right now I just want to let Dad know she and Sunny are here."

Bog nodded. As they approached they were greeted by the King.

"Ahhh, so I take it you both had a nice swim. Did you enjoy the slide!"

"Yes," both Marianne and Bog said together.

"Well, we just came by to let you know we saw Dawn and Sunny by the Ferris Wheel, so they are here," Marianne said.

"Splendid! Splendid! At least I know they finally made it here. I hope Dawn dressed accordingly this time?" He asked.

"Oh yes, what she is wearing is something similar to this. Her sides are a bit more open but it isn't by too much."

"Good! Good! Did you tell them to see me?"

"Oh, Darn! I forgot to mention it to her."

"That is alright, at least I know you found them and they are here. I am sure they will come around, but if you do see them again, please send them my way."

"Yes, Dad."

"So are you both going back in the water?"

"No, actually I wanted to show Bog the waterfall area."

"Very well, just don't run off for too long, we are going to have dinner soon."

"Naw, we will not be long. But blow a horn or something as I don't want to miss dinner," she said.

Her father laughed as he said, "Alright, I will do that if you are not here when dinner arrives."

Marianne opened her wings and she said to Bog, "Follow me."

Bog spread his wings and the two took to the air together. As they were airborne they could see Dawn and Sunny were approaching the tent. They waved to them as they flew by.

"Oh, good! They are probably going to see my Dad anyway."

Marianne led the way a short distance away from the location of the party to what looked like an inlet or a small lagoon that was surrounded by tall grass and brush. There were also small trees. Towards the back was a very high flat face of a large hill and on the left side was a large waterfall. Most of the area was in the shade and in the area opposite the waterfall was the bandstand where they normally play music. There were also a few long tables that were placed in between the bandstand and the waterfall. They were on a section of beach that faced out to the lake. Towards the back was an alcove with a throne. The beach ran around all the way to the waterfall and then back out. They landed on the bandstand and Bog got a good look around. Slightly off center on the other shore was a small island that was very close to the waterfall. The island had a pair of trees growing out from the middle.

In the distance they could hear Sunny starting to sing a funny but catchy summertime song. Bog strained his ears to hear the words:

 **(In the Summertime – Mungo Jerry)**

(Sunny)

 _...Chh chh-chh, uh, Chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, Chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, Chh chh-chh_

 _In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can fly right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind_

 _(there was laughter in the background)  
Have a drink, have a fly  
Go out and see who you can find..._

[Wow, that is such an odd song." Bog said.

"Oh, you never heard that one before?"

"No."

"It's very old, Sunny usually sings it at least once during a summer festival each year.

Bog strained again to listen:]

 _...Sing along with us  
Dee dee dee-dee dee  
Dah dah dah-dah dah  
Yeah we're hap-happy  
Dah dah-dah  
Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah  
Dah-do-dah-dah-dah  
Dah-dah-dah do-dah-dah.. _

Bog said, "Sing along with us? What the heck is with the Dee Dee Dah Dah's. Did he forget the words?"

Marianne burst out laughing and said, "No that is the way the song is."

Bog narrowed his eyes and said, "Like I said, odd song."

When Marianne's laughter subsided she held her hand out and said, "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful!" He exclaimed. "It has more of an outdoor feel when compared to my indoor waterfall."

Marianne pointed out to the lake and said, "Well, it does have a view of the lake, but because it is set back like this, the view isn't as impressive as the place my father picked out for today."

"No, but it is still a pretty large area and I like the cover and shady areas," Bog said. "The waterfall is much higher and wider than mine too."

"Yes. It is very refreshing on hot days like today, because of the waterfall, but as you might have noticed, it isn't as breezy back here because of all the brush."

Bog flew out to the small island facing the waterfall and Marianne followed. As they landed he looked towards the bandstand area. She pointed to the right off to the side near the inlet opening and said, "That is where we normally put the Ferris wheel."

Marianne then pointed to the left of the waterfall where it seemed as if it branched off a little and flowed closer to the rock face, "Over there is the perfect place to take a nice cool shower. And there is also a large submerged boulder in front of the waterfall too, so there are plenty of places to cool off."

As she explained the area by the waterfall, Bog started to watch how Marianne spoke, using her arms. When she turned her head a certain way, her eyes became more gold than brown. The mist from the waterfall would find its way into her hair and made her hair even shiner than it was. He just reached out and held her by the waist and looked into her eyes. She took notice, stopped talking and smiled at him and moved closer. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly ran them up to his neck.

"Despite how open the other site is, I think this spot is more cozy," he said coyishly.

"You do, huh?" she said also in a coy manner raising her eyebrow.

"Uh huh," he said with the tone of his voice becoming more sexy.

She brought her face closer to his and he just closed his eyes. Her lips met his and he let out a large sigh. She pulled back.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"It felt like we haven't kissed for hours."

"That's because we haven't kissed for hours!"

Bog laughed as he said, "You know, you're right!"

Again she brought her lips to his and they kissed, first slow and gentle and then growing in intensity.

"Hmmmmm!" Bog moaned and then he broke off the kiss.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I would love to get close with you here sometime."

She giggled and said, "So would I."

They both laughed and then resumed kissing. Bog started to run his hands up and down her torso and pulled her even closer.

Suddenly they heard a scream and Marianne broke off the kiss and pulled back and her brow lowered. Then then there was another scream.

"Somethings wrong," she said.

"You sure? The Ferris wheel isn't that far away."

"The Ferris Wheel isn't exactly a thrill ride, Bog, and the screams are too close for it to come from the water slide."

Then the music stopped and there were more distant screams. Marianne and Bog looked at each other with a serious face.

Bog's eyes widened as he said, "I think you are right, let's check it out then."

Marianne nodded and the two took to wing. They flew out of the waterfall area and when they rounded the corner, there were people running and flying all over the place.

"This is definitely not right. Lets get to my dad."

Bog nodded as they flew together side by side. When they approached the tent, something else caught Bog's eye. The water slide was completely destroyed and was laying across the beach."

"Oh crap!" Marianne shouted. "The water slide collapsed!"

Bog looked at how the base of the water slide didn't look like it fell over, it looked like it snapped or ripped loose.

"I don't think so," Bog said. "An outside force knocked the slide over.

As they descended towards the tent, they could make out the soldiers were getting ready with their weapons drawn and others were scrambling to get in their armor.

"The soldiers are arming themselves!" She shouted.

Just then they landed and rushed into the tent. King Dagda was scrambling to get into his suit of armor.

He looked up to her. His face was very pale as he said, "Oh thank heavens you are alright, my darling."

"Daddy, what is going on?"

"It's a bird. It came out of nowhere and there was a sudden crash as it destroyed the water slide and then it flew off. I put everyone on alert and I am having the soldier's arm themselves."

"What kind of bird?" Marianne asked.

"I don't know. I was in here the whole time and then Benny rushed in here shouting, BIRD!"

Just then another soldier, rushed into the tent and yelled, "Your Majesty! It's coming back!"

Marianne and Bog exited the tent while everyone scrambled as the bird approached faster and faster.

A familiar voice rang out from behind Bog, "Here you go, BK."

It was Thang and he had his staff. Brutus was behind him. Bog squinted his eyes to get a better look at the the approaching bird. It was a very large Blue Jay and while he had not seen one in a long time, he knew of their aggressive nature.

"Thank you Thang, now you and the smaller goblins take cover," Bog instructed. He then turned to Brutus. "Brutus, you and the others get your spears and help protect the fairy king."

Brutus nodded and assembled the other larger goblins as they ran over to the main tent.

Bog was amazed at how quickly King Dagda's men responded, but he had a concern that normally they were clad in armor, but being that it was to be a relaxing afternoon, very few soldiers had their armor on. Only seven had their armor on and they made up the front line. The other soldiers tried to scramble to get into their armor along with helping the king get into his armor.

Bog could see Dawn and Sunny flee and enter the brush along with many of the other fairies and elves.

Suddenly Marianne took off and at first it looked as if Marianne was going to join them, but she turned to where the soldiers were, returned with her scabbard and drew her sword taking a stance right behind the front line of her men just as the bird started to dive towards the lake. Bog flew towards her.

"Marianne get out of there!" Her father yelled as he was finished putting his armor on.

"Yes, my dear, listen to your father," Bog said as he flew after her.

"Are you kidding me? This is what I trained myself for, to protect my kingdom. I am not going to stand by and watch my people or you get hurt. I'm going to do something about this."

"Marianne, please be reasonable, this isn't the time to show off. You are not wearing any armor, you are in a bathing suit. This isn't the place for you."

"Yes it is, and I am not showing off this time. I want to protect my people."

Bog wanted to reply, but it was too late, the bird swooped down upon them. The front line of soldiers, Marianne and Bog held their weapons up high and took to wing. The bird surprisingly swooped over them and aimed for the tent in which King Dagda and his servants were in.

"Daddy!" Marianne shouted.

She waved to the other soldiers to follow as they flew in pursuit of the bird. Bog was easily the most agile flyer and the quickest to get to speed. But even he couldn't out pace a Blue Jay. The bird came down onto the tent and ripped it up from the ground. The king and his men dove to the ground. Being that the bird was large, Bog knew that it would take time for it to circle and dive again.

Marianne shouted to the soldiers, "Give my father cover. Now!"

With the servants getting his scabbard and sword, her father said, "You take cover first, as long as you are out here, so am I."

Bog flew by Marianne's side and said again, "Marianne please, listen to your father."

"No! I can handle myself. Just...watch my back and I'll watch yours."

"I can see there is no talking you out of this," Bog said.

"Nope!" She said as she flew out towards the soldiers.

Bog smiled, "Well, together then."

Her father shook his head and grabbed Bog's arm, "Please, protect my daughter, don't let her out of your sight."

"I will."

Bog flew up to Marianne's side and she smiled back at him and nodded just as the bird started on another dive towards the area where the king's tent was. This time the soldiers flew slightly above and forward of Marianne and Bog creating a bigger safety net for the king. By now Roland's cronies, Daniel, Nathaniel and Gregory were suited up and ready. They flew in above the front line of soldiers. Once again as the bird dove down it took an upward trajectory and tried to fly over the soldiers heading towards the tent. The three brothers moved up to intercept. Being in the center, the bird headed straight for Nathanial and opened it's beak. Nathanial tried to move out of the way but couldn't move fast enough and the bird's beak clamped down on his body.

Marianne and Bog, being lower than everyone took a swing at the bird's feet, but missed.

"Nate!" Gregory shouted and swung at the bird and hit him in the side of the cheek.

Danial also swung but hit the bird with a glancing blow. But it was enough to make the bird squawk and it let go of Nathaniel. Nathaniel quickly dropped back down and flew to his brothers. Bog looked up and it because of his tough suit of armor, Nathaniel appeared to be OK. He didn't seemed phased as he just dropped back down to his brothers and then charged forward with his sword out stretched.

"Protect the King and Princess!" he shouted.

Bog raised his eyebrow and said, "Wow, give that guy a Cherry Bomb!"

Marianne laughed and then said, "Now that the brothers are here, I want to take an offensive."

"A natural weak spot would seem to be the eyes," Bog said. "Go for them."

Marianne nodded in agreement.

The bird swooped down and try to use it's claws to grab at the soldiers protecting King Dagda. In the last moment they all dropped to the ground and the bird was not successful at grabbing them. It was definitely following a pattern as it circled around. And Bog wanted to intercept the bird as it circled back out to the lake.

"Get behind me," Bog said in gruff tone to Marianne.

"No way, I don't want him snatching you in his beak."

Bog said, "Ok then, as he gets closer, split up and swoop around and aim for the eye. That should confuse it."

Marianne shook her head in acknowledgement. As the bird started to fly towards them, Bog and Marianne split up and came right back at the bird. It turned it's head to snap at Bog, but he quickly dodged it. However, he was knocked off balance and couldn't get a hit in. However, the bird squawked and dropped a bit.

Bog noticed Marianne and she appeared to be fine. She looked to him and breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh thank goodness, when it turned it's head towards you, I thought he got you."

"No, my dear, I am pretty quick on the wing."

"So I see, but please don't scare me like that again, I want to see you at all times," she said.

Their tactic payed off as they threw the bird off course and this allowed the soldiers to regroup. Those soldiers without armor, Brutus and the goblins and the servants took a stance to protect King Dagda. Roland's cronies and the rest of the armored soldiers flew out to join Marianne and Bog. Benny joined them as he finally was suited up.

"Lead the bird further out to the lake away from my Dad," Marianne shouted to Benny.

Benny nodded in acknowledgement as he shouted to the others, "You heard the princess and make sure to give her plenty cover, as she doesn't have armor on."

A few of the soldiers flew down in line with the bird's path as it flew out to circle. They opened their wings up wide. The plan worked and the bird's attention was taken from the tent and it was heading towards the group. Bog noticed that behind the eyeball the bird was bleeding. Apparently Marianne's hit was successful.

"You got him!" Bog pointed out.

"Yes, I see that." Marianne said.

Benny noticed too and said to Bog, "I assume your tactic is to go for the eyes."

"Yes!"

"Good! This one is going to be tough! It's huge! I never seen a Blue Jay this big before."

Benny rounded up his men and told them to take a stance for a side shot at the bird's face. The bird flew past and everyone tried to take a shot at the bird's head. Marianne got caught up in the bird's wing wake and was blown to the side. Bog managed to slam his staff into the bird's wing. Once again, the bird got a hold of one of the soldiers and this time it tried to swallow him whole, but the soldier's quick thinking saved him as he stuck his sword into the bird's tongue and the bird let go. This soldier wasn't so lucky and when the bird released him, Bog noticed that his wing was badly damaged and he started to fall towards the lake. His fluttering slowed his decent, but he couldn't fly on his own.

Marianne shouted, "Bog, his wing is damaged, we are too far out on the lake for him to swim back."

"On it!" Bog said as he turned around and faced Benny. "Keep a close eye on her...please. I promised she would be safe."

"Of course, your majesty, that is my duty."

Bog nodded and then he dove down. As he did he caught sight of the bird and as the soldier fell into the lake, the bird swooped down towards him.

He heard Benny call out, "Protect King Bog!"

"Damn it!" Bog shouted as he made his body even thinner as he dove down to intercept.

Benny and Marianne led the men in on another angle in an attempt to give Bog cover.

While he was lighter and more agile, the bird was further away and Bog opened up his foot claws and grasped the soldier's shoulders just as his legs hit the water. Bog quickly pulled off to the side and the bird sailed passed over their heads.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"Oh thank the heavens, your majesty!" The soldier breathed a sigh of relief.

The bird started to circle around again and Bog, being much weighed down now by carrying a fully armored soldier, was moving much slower and this caught the attention of the bird. But Benny, Marianne and the soldiers joined them and she had two soldiers escort Bog back to the beach with the wounded soldier while they went back into formation to keep the bird away from the beach.

When he landed on the beach, he heard Marianne's voice shout out, "Nyaaaaaaaa!"

Bog quickly turned around hoping that she was OK, but what he saw was totally unexpected. He saw that she managed to stick the bird in the back with her sword and was now riding on the back of the large bird.

"Impressive," he said. "She's really good!"

King Dagda walked over and took a look at the soldier's wing and said, "Go in the back with the others and have Rachel look at you."

"If it is alright I would like to stay on the ground and offer my protection to you, Your Majesty. I may not be able to fly, but that bird has to get through me to get to you. Benny is short a man now."

"Alright, I can send another soldier up," King Dagda said as he motioned for another soldier to join in the fray above.

King Dagda said worriedly to Bog, "Please, get back up to my daughter and try to talk some sense into her. Riding a bird like a bronco isn't the job of a princess."

The soldier that he rescued thanked Bog once more and then he took to wing and shot right up to Marianne. The bird was turning to and fro trying to shake Marianne off its back and it looked like she was trying to bury the sword even deeper into it. Bog could hear Marianne grunting loudly as she pushed the sword deeper into the bird's back. The bird squawked, but quickly smartened up and then started to dive down towards the lake.

Bog shouted, "Marianne! Get off now!"

Marianne looked to the side and realized the bird was fast approaching the lake. She pulled on the sword, but she had driven it so deep into the bird's hide that it was stuck.

Bog flew with all his might to Marianne and shouted again in a more worried tone, "Marianne!"

Just as the bird was within a few feet of the water, Marianne pulled with all her might, her face contorted and her arm muscles were bulging, as she grunted loudly, but still she couldn't free her sword. She grunted loudly as she flew off the bird's back just as it plunged into the water and she headed towards Bog.

Bog finally met up with Marianne and said as he laughed slightly, "Wow! You sure are one tough girl. I can't believe you were actually riding that thing."

Marianne smiled and said, "Hey, I don't fool around."

Bog laughed as he said, "You are an amazing woman."

Marianne was about to respond when, then the bird emerged from the water and pumped it's wings feverishly to dry off. Benny and his men took this as an opportunity to regroup and attack.

Marianne looked to Bog, opened her hands and said, "I'm defenseless."

"Let's get you another sword," Bog said. "I will escort you back to the beach."

She smiled and nodded and as the two started to head to the beach she said, "I thought you were going to say I did enough and would talk me out of fighting."

"Well, that is the first thought on my mind, but seeing what you just did. Well, that was very impressive and your abilities certainly are amazing. It was a sight to see. I find your strength...well...very alluring."

"Awww," Marianne said. "I like that. Thank You."

Bog then added, "Also, I figured talking you out of fighting would nearly be impossible."

She raised her eyebrow and said, "And you would be right."

Just then Benny shouted, "Marianne! King Bog! Look out!"

She glanced back and did a double take. The bird was right on them with it's claws out.

Marianne's eyes widened as she shouted, "Oh Sugar Honey Icea Tea!"

Bog looked and turned around and held his staff out with both arms. He said, "We can't outrun it, get behind me."

Marianne flew behind Bog and he could feel her gripping his shoulders tightly as the bird came right at them with it's beak open.

"As soon as it hit's, fly down to the beach with all your might and get another sword," Bog instructed. "I'll keep it's attention until Benny reaches me."

"Alright, just please be careful," she said in a worried tone.

As the bird came at him, Bog leaned to one side and the bird clamped down on his staff, missing him. He saw Marianne shoot down towards the ground. The bird immediately tossed Bog to the side and continued swooping down to Marianne. Apparently the bird wasn't interested in Bog, as it had a vendetta and was going after Marianne.

Bog's heart started to race as he shouted, "Marianne! Take cover now!"

He could hear Marianne utter a four letter obscenity and then she darted off towards the closest thing for cover, which was the Ferris wheel. But the bird, being larger, closed in on her fast. Bog tried to fly with all his might to meet up with Marianne, but it was in vain. In the last moment, Marianne made a last ditch effort to thwart the bird and she dove through the center of the ferris wheel, but her wing became snagged on the super structure.

Bog cried out in horrified tone, "Marianne!"

Benny was nearby with his men and he shouted, "Double time everyone! The Princess is in trouble!"

The bird slammed full force into the ferris wheel and smashed it to pieces. The bird shook the Ferris Wheel debris off it's back, but it had part of the super structure stuck around it's neck. At it turned around, Bog saw that the bird had Marianne' foot in its mouth and she was flapping her wings struggling to get free, punching the bird in the beak. But it wouldn't release her.

Bog's heart sank and he shouted, "Nooooooooo!"

Bog could feel a rage building up within him and while he only wanted to chase it away before, he developed an extreme hatred for the bird as now it hurt Marianne and he didn't care if he would kill it. He shot down and dove towards the bird's eye swinging his staff back and forth. He dove down as fast as he could.

The bird's eye widened it saw Bog and the other soldiers approaching fast. It ifted up it's claw in an attempt to get the super structure off it's neck but it wasn't successful, so it took to wing. But being weighted down, it took longer for it to get airborne.

He saw the frightened look on Marianna's face as she shouted, "Bog! Help me!"

Bog shouted, "Let her go foul beast!"

The bird made a pinched left turn to get away from the soldiers and started to fly off with Marianne still in its mouth. She was fluttering frantically to get away.

Bog felt his heart was coming out of his chest as he knew he had to get to Marianne fast. Once again he shot forward and along with Benny and the three brothers they flew towards the bird. The part of the super structure around it's neck was weighing the bird down and it couldn't fly so fast. Bog, being the fastest flyer out of everyone, was the first to reach the bird. It could see he was following him and would turn to the left and right, up and down to shake him. Then Bog got right under it's tail, the only place the bird couldn't see him. Figuring it must have thought it had shaken him, it started to fly straight. It pumped it's wings hard to keep ahead of the other soldiers. Bog thought hard as he had to come up with a plan to have the bird release Marianne. He looked up at the tail and saw the bird's anus.

'That's it!' He said to himself.

He turned his staff around to the ball end and then flew forward with all his might. He thrusted the staff forward and yelled out, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The staff penetrated the bird's anus and Bog grabbed on to the the tail and held on with all of his might.

The bird screeched loudly and that was the sound Bog was waiting for. He knew it had to open it's beak. He frantically looked below him and a few moments later he could see Marianne fly away below him.

"Oh, thank goodness," he sighed. "She got away!"

Marianne was free...but the bird banked into a turn and started to circle around. It was aiming for her once again. While it was circling it reached up with its claw and pulled hard. This time it managed to free it's neck from the super structure of the Ferris Wheel. Now free, the bird picked up speed and started to dive for her.

"Oh no you don't!" Bog shouted as he yanked his staff out of the bird's butt on an angle

The bird squawked again and aborted it's dive to look around. Seeing Bog on its tail, it tried to shake him off. There was all white gunk on the shaft of his staff and he wiped it off on it's tail feathers. This actually hampered it's steering ability and it couldn't keep on course. Taking advantage of this, Bog hopped up on the birds back and made his way towards Marianne's sword. Just as he reached it, the bird flipped upside down. Bog grabbed the sword and yanked it very hard.

"Ya!" he shouted as the sword came free.

The bird then managed to get back on course and headed towards Marianne again.

"Damn!" Bog exclaimed as he pursued on an off angle in an attempt to reach her first.

Luckily Marianne had a very good lead and she pumped her wings very hard. Bog was amazed at how fast she was flying. She was close to the ground and was able to duck out into the tall grass below.

"Yesss! Smart girl!" Bog said as he shook his fist.

The bird landed in front of the spot where Marianne flew into the brush. With the bird on the ground, Bog quickly caught up and put himself between the bird and the brush. Like he did earlier, he held his staff and Marianne's sword up in front of the bird's face while blocking the way to her.

"Get back!" he shouted as he gritted his teeth.

The bird just opened its beak and again clamped down on his staff, but Bog didn't move to the side as before and a part of his arm which was holding Marianne's sword was caught in its beak.

"Aaaaaahhhhh", Bog screamed out as he let go of his staff and held on to a branch with his free hand.

"No Bog! It'll tear you apart!" Marianne shouted from behind.

Bog said, "Marianne! Fly deeper in and protect yourself, my dear, Now!"

He didn't hear anything at first and figured that Marianne obeyed his instruction. The bird started to pull and yank. Bog's trapped arm made a popping sound. He could see his green blood oozing from the joint.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled out in pain.

Marianne was right, the bird would tear him apart if he didn't let go. But now he was trapped in the bird's mouth and most likely would likely end up as it's snack if he didn't get himself free. He knew he could live without one arm, but he knew how devastated Marianne would be if he were to die. So the choice was clear. Bog then wrapped his shoulder of his free arm around the branch too to strengthen that arm. He knew with the next yank his other arm would rip free. He could feel the bird start to pull again, but suddenly Marianne shot out from the brush and with a ferociously mean looking face. It looked like she had something in her mouth. The bird's eyes widened and with one swift motion she spit in the bird's eye.

The bird squawked and released it's grip on Bog's arm and his staff fell out of it's mouth and to the ground, but Bog had Marianne's sword in his hand. Before the bird could recover, he flew up and forward swinging the sword right at the birds other eye.

"Ya!" he shouted as he swung.

The sword hit with a dull thud and he pulled back hard and flew off. Partially blinded, the bird screeched out and shook it's head side to side. By now Benny's men arrived and they were swinging at the bird's legs and belly with their swords. The bird began to bleed in several locations. It backed away from the brush and took to wing and started to fly off, heading away from the lake. They successfully drove the Blue Jay away.

"Yes! Marianne said as she threw her fist in the air. She landed and leaned against Bog. "Your arm. You are hurt!"

Bog looked to his arm which was bleeding and then looked down to Marianne's foot. She held it up from the ground and it was badly gashed across her ankle and it was covered in blood dripping to the ground.

"My goodness, my dear. Your foot! You are losing blood fast, let me get you to Rachel at once!" Bog exclaimed as he returned Marianne's sword to her scabbard.

"You recovered my sword. Thank You," she said.

Despite his damaged arm, he tried to pick up Marianne. But he grunted out in pain.

"No, No, Hon. Don't carry me, you are hurt. I can fly fine, my wings are Ok."

"Alright," he said "Let's fly together to Rachel."

Benny and his men ran over to the couple and cheered as they approached them. They started to chant Marianne's and Bog's name.

Marianne shouted out, "Thank you all good men, you have done well. I want to thank you all individually, but as you see it will have to wait, Bog and I are in need of medical attention."

Bog also gave his thanks and they took to wing. The soldiers all clapped as they departed. They flew past the wreckage of the ferris wheel and was ready to land at the destroyed tent when King Dagda pointed to the tall grass area where the elves took cover earlier.

"Oh thank goodness, my dad is fine." Marianne said.

Bog looked to Marianne with mixed emotions of admiration and hurt.

"You are a hero now and you saved me," Bog said. "You're a true warrior."

Marianne's face lit up when he called her a warrior. She said, "I couldn't have done it without you, Hon. You saved me. We saved each other. We make such a great team."

Bog smiled and said, "Yes, we do, but even I admit I was scared this time. Not because of the bird, but the fear of losing you became overwhelming."

"Oh, Bog, I was frightened too. I didn't want you to lose your life over me and I had to do something before that beast tore your arm off."

Bog looked her deep into her eyes and said, "You are my life now. I don't want to live it without you. I was ready to sacrifice my arm if it would mean for us to be together."

They landed near the brush and Marianne rested her head against his chest and said, "Awww, you are such a gentleman. I wanted to do everything I could to save you."

"That you did, my dear, and I did what I could to save you."

As they approached they saw Pare guarding the entrance with some of the other soldiers.

Suddenly Griselda shot out from the entrance and said, "I want to see my son!"

Her eyes widened as she got a good look at both Bog's arm and Marianne's leg.

"Oh, my boy!...Marianne! They told me you both were hurt," she said. She then turned to the guards by the entrance and yelled, "Make way! Princess Marianne and my son are hurt!"

Bog and Marianne entered what appeared to be a temporary triage area, the extent of the devastation left by the bird was much larger than either of them thought. Nine of the elves were under the care of Rachel in addition to three of the soldiers. Dawn was also helping Rachel tend to the wounded.

"The elves, how come they are hurt?" Marianne asked as Bog brought her over to one of the makeshift beds.

Rachel came over and said, "Most were hiding in the base of the Ferris wheel when it came crashing down on top of them all, but two were on the slide when the bird hit it."

"Oh my goodness," Marianne said, "Will everyone be OK?"

"Yes, Princess. Outside of a few broken bones and lacerations, everyone came out of this intact and will make a full recovery," she said.

Dawn flew over and landed in front of her sister and threw her arms around her and gave her a hug and a kiss. She then looked her sister over and her eyes widened as she gasped, "Marianne! Your foot. That darn beast almost cut your foot off."

"It isn't that bad. Actually I can barely feel it" Marianne said.

Rachel took a look at Marianne's foot and said, "It's actually pretty bad. You probably don't feel the pain because it cut you clean to the bone, severing your nerves."

King Dagda rushed in as he was removing his chest armor. He was sweating and had a very cross look on his face as he glared at his daughter. He raised his finger at her and boomed, "Marianne Evelyn Farfalla, of all the hair brained, idiotic, and crazy ideas you have come up with, this warrior mentality with you...it stops now! You are not a soldier! I have men for that, Benny, the triplets, THEY are trained solders. They are here to protect us, the royal family. Which includes you. They have armor and years of training. You don't!"

Marianne's ears lowered and her eyes glistened over and she said in a meek voice, "But Daddy, I just wanted to help. The elves and servants they look up to us to protect them."

He pointed his finger at her and was ready to say something when Bog interrupted. 

"Your Majesty, she is good...really good. Her fighting skills match my own."

Her father had a surprised look on his face at first but then took his hand and ran it down his face. He shook his head and looked up to the sky and said, "I need to sit."

"Here, sit here, your majesty," Bog said as he got up and moved to the opposite bed where his mother was sitting. He said, "I am sorry, that I didn't do a better job protecting Marianne, I am ashamed of myself."

King Dagda sat down and held his daughter close to him. He looked to Bog, shook his head, and said in a much softer tone, "I am upset, yes, but not at you. You saved my daughter and I know you both saved everyone else. Be proud, my good man, because of your fast actions, she's alive because of you."

He reached out and held his daughter's chin up. Her chin wrinkled and a tear rolled down her cheek. He said in a slightly softer voice, "Darn it! Don't look at me that way. I know I should punish you, but under the circumstances, I can't. You and your boyfriend are heros. I can't punish a hero."

There was clapping and soft cheering from those inside the triage area. Marianne's frown turned into a small smile and she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"Yes, Bog and Marianne saved us all," Griselda said. She then looked to her son and said, "I am very proud of you both."

In a meek voice, Marianne said, "I'm sorry Daddy, but I am still here and alive."

Her father's eyes glistened over and he just pulled her tightly to his chest. His voice grew even softer as he sighed and said, "I...I didn't mean to blow up at you, it is just...I didn't raise you and and care of you for 23 years to have you end up as an afternoon snack for a hungry bird."

The King then looked down to his daughter's foot as Rachel lifted it up.

"Heavens! My darling, your foot!" he gasped. He looked to Rachel and said. "Is she going to be fine?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is a very clean cut and I can easily repair her tendons and nerves. She will make a full recovery."

"Oh, thank you, you are gem," King Dagda said as he he held his arm out and hugged Rachel and kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"No, thank you! I don't know what we would do without you," he said to her.

"Awwwww!" Rachel said as her face started to turn red.

She picked up Marianne's ankle and placed her hand right over the wound. She looked up and said, "It's going to hurt while I do this because I have to repair the nerves."

"Okay," Marianne said as she put her arms around her father in preparation for the pain to come.

Dawn moved to Bog and she had a leaf wrapping in her hand. She said, "Sooo, Boggy, I hear you and my sister are the heros of the day." she said.

"Yes, so it seems. We worked well together out there, but unfortunately we both got hurt."

"Goodness gracious! Your arm is partly torn off at the joint," she said as she started to wrap the bandage around the damaged area.

"My son! You must be more careful," Griselda said as she looked to to how Dawn was wrapping Bog's arm up.

"Mother, I was trying my best to save Marianne. At that moment I would have given my arm to save her."

Dawn held on to his arm as she said, "This will slow the bleeding until Rachel can get to you."

Bog looked to Marianne and a purplish glow emanated from Rachel's hand. Marianne's face winced in pain as she let out a loud scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She wrapped her arms around her father tighter and she outstretched her wings. Bog watched as Rachel magically sealed her wounds.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne let out another yell as she grasped her fathers shirt so hard that her fingernails tore it.

He held her as if she was a little girl and he placed his hand on her head and said, "Yes, my darling, I know it hurts, but I am here for you."

Bog started to get up but Dawn stopped him, "Rest for now."

"I can't. I can't stand to see her in pain. I want to comfort her," Bog winced as if, in a way, he could feel her pain too.

"Don't worry, big guy, Daddy's got that under control. But, I am very happy that you care so much for my sister. I can tell by your eyes how much you love her."

It was soon over and Marianne loosened her grip on her father and said to Rachel, "The pain is gone."

"Yes, you are all fixed up. Now it is going to be a bit sore and you probably will be limping on it for a few days. I would suggest flying rather than walking anywhere during that time," Rachel said.

"Can I stand on it?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, of course. Just limit the walking so the tendons will properly heal up. The more you are off your feet the better."

King Dagda got up and helped his daughter to her feet. She tried to take a step forward, but stumbled a bit as she grabbed a hold of her father's arm.

"Whoa!" Her father said as he held his hand out to steady her.

"I'm Okay," she said and then she turned to Rachel and said, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, I appreciate it very much," the king said.

Both Marianne and her father did a group hug with Rachel. He looked to his daughter and said, "I heard the two of you made up?"

"Yes, we had a good talk yesterday and this time I listened to her," Marianne said.

"Good Good! I am glad to hear it. We will talk more about that later..."

"Daddy, please, I don't mean to interrupt, but Bog is hurt badly too and needs Rachel."

"Oh yes, quite right," the king said as his eyes widened and he put out his hand towards Bog and continued. "Rachel, if you please. Work your magic on our savior."

"Yes, at once, your majesty," Rachel said as she got up and headed to Bog.

Dawn was still holding on to the bandage as she said, "Thank goodness Rach...I am up to my elbows in blood."

Griselda's eyes widened as she said, "Oh! My boy is bleeding badly, Madame Rachel."

Bog was paying so much attention to what was going on with Marianne that he when he looked down to Dawn that she was literally up to her elbows in his blood. Rachel took over and began to unwrap the soaked bandage. Dawn just stood in the middle of the triage area and let her arms hang down from her body and Bog's blood dripped from them down to the ground.

"Ewwwww!" she gasped. "I feel so funky."

Some of the elves and even her father laughed. He said, "Daughter, you amaze me. You want to be in medicine, yet you can't stand the sight of blood."

"Well, Dad, you know I want to help people and perhaps one day I will overcome it."

"Perhaps. At least your heart is definitely in the right place. You were always goodhearted towards others," her father said.

Dawn smiled, but then Sunny suddenly ran into the triage area with more supplies for Rachel and Dawn. He looked over his shoulder and got a good look at Dawn with her arms dripping with blood.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he dropped the supplies and pointed to her. "What the heck happened to you! _RACHEL!"_

Dawn laughed as she said, "Relax Sunny this isn't my blood, I was helping Bog. Besides you know my blood is red, not green."

"Oh yeah." he said as he bent down to gather up the supplies he dropped.

Everyone in the room began to laugh, as Sunny grabbed one of the leaves in his pile and went over to Dawn and wiped her arms down.

"Thank you, Sunny."

"You're Welcome, Sweetiepie."

Rachel healed Bog's arm and he closed his eyes as it was also a bit painful. But it didn't seem as painful to him as what Marianne experienced. He was also healed in a much faster time as well. When she was done, there was no more pain and Bog moved his arm and outside of a slight soreness, his arm was returned to its normal state.

"Thank you, that was fast." Bog said.

"You're Welcome, your majesty," Rachel said as she bowed her head. "Your anatomy, with having an exoskeleton, is actually very easy to fix. You know I could actually fix those holes in your wings."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Griselda looked at her son's arm and said, "My you did a good job."

"Thank you Madame. I do try my best with anyone that needs to be healed."

Just then Marianne limped over to Bog and said to Griselda, "Can I please sit with your son?"

"Of course my dear, I can wait outside now that I know he will be alright," Griselda said as she got up and left the area.

Marianne practically fell into Bog's lap and she and rested her head on his chest. Bog found the feelings within him became overwhelming and he just grabbed a hold of his woman and held her tight for he felt that he almost lost the one thing he cared about the most in his life. She started to hold him very tightly back and she was making soft sounds. He looked to her and she wasn't crying and in fact she was smiling. But he could feel it was an emotional moment and more then likely she was feeling the same way he was feeling.

After a few moments, she looked up to Rachel and Bog could see her eyes were glistening. She said, "Rachel, please check on the others, it is starting to get late and I don't want anyone left still injured when the sun sets."

"Yes, your highness," Rachel said as she got up and went back to others that needed minor healing.

Rachel and Dawn worked fast and everyone was healed up just as the sun was going down and the sky began to darken. Everyone in the temporary triage area then walked out to the beach. It was a complete mess. The king's tent was destroyed, the lighting strings were pulled down, the Ferris Wheel and water slider were demolished. The day which started so beautiful, ended in disaster. The only glimmer of light was that no one lost their lives.

Sunny noticed Pare was sitting in the sand in front of the Ferris wheel debris and he was holding on to its drive wheel crank as he walked to him.

In a sad voice he said, "Stupid bird ruined my Ferris wheel. It will take months to fix this."

"Don't worry, my friend, we will get it fixed up in time for the next festival," Sunny said patting his friend on the back.

"Oh, I rescued your instrument from the pile," Pare said as he reached around and picked up an unusual looking instrument with that many tines mounted to it, and handed it to Sunny.

"Oh! My tine organ!" Sunny exclaimed as he looked the instrument over and started to pluck away at the tines. "Its still intact! Thank you, Pare!"

"Oh you're welcome," Pare said as he got up.

Sunny continued to play a couple of riffs on the small instrument. It had a certain music box quality sound to it, albeit with a more robust and fuller sound.

"That sounds pretty," Marianne said. "I like that."

"Thank you, princess."

Bog surveyed the mess the bird left in it's wake. King Dagda's voice boomed out, "What a mess! Well, we will just continue our festivities in the palace ballroom tonight."

Marianne said, "Well, we could grab some of the light strings and chairs and set up right around the corner where we normally have our festivals."

Her father thought about it for a moment and said, "Naw, it will be faster to set up dinner in the ballroom since the food is already at the castle and I am sure it is done by now. Besides, I think I had enough of the great outdoors for one day."

She smiled and said, "Okay Dad. I know what you mean."

Everyone else, in earshot, nodded in agreement.

"Well, it looks like everyone else likes your idea too, Dad. Sis and I can get the ballroom set up for dinner real fast. And like you said, the food is already there, and let me tell you I am hungry!"

Everyone cheered as they were happy the festival was going to continue.

Dawn said, "I am just happy we are going to continue the festival."

"Of course, Dawn. I can't cancel the festival now... We have to celebrate our heroes of the day," her father said as he reached for Marianne and Bog's hand and raised them up.

Everyone cheered even louder.

After lowering their arms, he raised his hand to Benny and boomed out again, "And I have to add the courageous and gallant Benny, and our brave knights who risked their lives today to keep us safe once again."

Benny and the soldiers bowed as everyone continued to cheer.

"Alright everyone, lets get back to the palace," King Dagda said as he pointed towards the castle.

Benny flew to Bog and he had his staff in his hand, "Bog, your Majesty, I found your staff."

"Oh, thank you Benny, I was just about to ask about that." Bog said as he took his staff back. "Didn't want to leave without that."

Benny then took to the air. Many of those that could fly started to go off towards the palace. King Dagda climbed into his mobile throne and two of his soldiers lifted him up. Some of the elves were pulling the light orbs off the strings to make lanterns to light their way back. Rachel gasped and pointed to the opposite side of the lake and exclaimed, "Oh wow! Check out the size of the moon tonight!"

Marianne and Bog flew a bit higher and the moon was starting to rise out of the tree tops slowly and it certainly was huge and bright.

"Wow, that is big." Bog said.

"Indeed!" Marianne exclaimed.

King Dagda instructed his servants to fly his throne up higher so he could get a good look as well.

"Beautiful! I have not seen a moon rise that big in a long time. In fact, Evelyn was still alive back then," he said.

"I love it when a big moon comes out," Dawn said. "But yeah, that is really big! I wish that stupid bird didn't destroy our festival. I would have loved to dance in the moonlight of such a big moon."

"Hey! Why don't we dance on the way to the palace? I can play a tune on this." Sunny said as he lifted up is tine organ.

Dawn laughed and said, "Ok, I am up for that."

"Yeah, Sunny, go ahead. I like the sound of that," Marianne said.

"Great! I know just the tune too!" He said and then turned to Dawn and continued, "Wish Granted, Sugar!"

Dawn giggled loudly as Sunny hopped on to the king's platform and he laid the instrument on his lap and started to pluck away at the tines.

"Ahhhhh, I know this one," Bog said with a smile.

"So do I," Marianne said. "Ohhh, I so want to dance to this too."

"Well, let's take to the air," Bog said as he held his hand up towards the moon.

The two flew up in front of the moonlight.

 **(Dancing In The Moonlight – King Harvest)**

[As Sunny started to sing, more of the group recognized the song and they started to dance. Even those not familiar with the song also as they slowly shuffled their way towards the palace. Marianne and Bog took to more of a freestyle ballroom dance in which they got into a ballroom hold and they moved their feet as if they were dancing on the ground.]

(Sunny)

 _We get it on most every night  
And when that old moon gets so big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight_

[Other fairies joined in with Marianne and Bog while the elves and goblins danced on the ground.]

 _Everybody here is outta sight  
They don't bark and they don't bite  
They keep things loose, they keep things light  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight_

[Marianne and Bog switched to a swooping style dance in which they would dive under each other and hold hands for a moment before swooping back up. Marianne giggled at the unusual dance style.]

(Pare, Elves, Fairies) __

 _Dancin' in the moonlight  
Everybody's feelin' warm and right  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight  
_

(Sunny)

 _We like our fun and we never fight  
You can't dance and stay uptight  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight_

[Marianne and Bog switched to holding each others hands and moving their shoulders and hips to and fro]

[Pare whipped out his cowbell and played it along with the beat. Sunny just shook his head.]

(Pare, Elves, Fairies)

 _Dancin' in the moonlight  
Everybody's feelin' warm and right  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight_

[Bog flew down and grabbed his staff and positioned it as a guitar and began to play a solo. Marianne just danced around him.]

(Sonny)

 _Everybody here is outta sight  
They don't bark and they don't bite  
They keep things loose, they keep things light  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight_

(Sunny with Pare, Elves, Fairies) _  
_

(Repeat 4x)

 _(Everybody's) dancin' in the moonlight  
Everybody's feelin' warm and right  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight_

[Sunny continued to repeat the four lines until they reached the palace and he played a solo outro on his tine organ slowing down and ending.]

Everyone clapped loudly and Marianne especially clapped very loud as she landed in front of Sunny.

"That was great! That is such a nice sounding instrument, I just can't get over how beautiful it sounds, and you play it so well." She said.

Dawn flew down and sat next to Sunny and nodded in agreement to her sister's comment.

"Thank you, I am glad you like it. Perhaps I can come up with more songs that sound good with it," Sunny said.

"Please do, I would love to hear them."

"Yes, I want to hear more too!" Dawn said with wide eyes.

"Good song, Sunny!" King Dagda said as he was one of the last to finish applauding. "That was a very nice treat given with what we all been through today. You always know how to pick a good song to bring everyone together."

"Thank you, your Majesty. It was just fitting for the moment with the big moon and all."

"Alright then, we can all continue the festivities inside...Like my daughter I'm getting hungry too!"

Everyone laughed.

When they entered the palace they were almost run over by Sugar Plum, "Oh my goodness! I just heard the news at what happened. Is everyone alright, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, we had some injuries, but no casualties, thank goodness for that," King Dagda said.

"I was wondering what was happening, the food was done nearly an hour ago and no one sent for me. Then one of your men just flew in and explained what happened and that Princess Marianne and Bog were hurt," she said very quickly almost in a rambling fashion.

"Yes, they were hurt along with some of the other fairies and elves, but we had Rachel and she got everyone back on their feet in no time," he explained.

"Your Majesty, I wish you would have sent someone sooner, I would have helped too."

"Thank you but Rachel did a fine job, and she had Dawn to help too."

"Well, I hope you are hungry the food is ready!"

"Yes, I know Marianne and I are hungry, but I am sure everyone else is too."

Everyone cheered as they walked down the main hall of the palace.

It didn't take too long to set up for dinner. The place settings were already out for the following day's breakfast and so there was no need to set the tables. The kitchen was already prepped for dinner which would have been shipped out to the festival, the only difference was that they didn't need to ship it out.

Whether they were royalty or not, everyone pitched in to get everything ready for dinner. Griselda had the idea to create more of a outdoor look in the ballroom as if they were outside still. Marianne and Bog executed the plan to make it a surprise for her father. Sunny, Pare and some of the fairies, pulled in some potted plants from adjacent rooms and hung up some light bud strings in the ballroom. Sugar Plum doused the regular lighting in the ballroom in favor of a more darker bluish purple light so this way the string lights looked more pronounced.

Dawn and Rachel put out some small glow candles on each of the tables. Griselda, and the other servants put out some floral arrangements on the tables. Stuff, Thang and Brutus set up a cloth canopy over the back of the royal table which made it look like it was partly under a tent, making the royal end of the table more cozy.

In between setting up the tables, everyone took turns going to their rooms, getting out of their bathing suits and cleaning up.

When everyone was ready, Marianne blindfolded her father and led him into the ballroom.

Everyone was quiet inside as he entered. Marianne then untied the blind fold as she count down with her fingers and mouthed out '3-2-1', and she removed the blindfold.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

The king stood with his eyes wide as he looked around. He said, "You made the ballroom look as if were still outside."

"Uh huh"

"Did everyone do this?"

"Yes, everyone pitched in since we lost so much time because of the bird attack."

"This is sweet. This had to be your idea, my darling, yes?" he asked.

"Well, Bog and I did have a hand in this, but it was actually his mother that came up with the idea." "Griselda?" He asked loudly.

Just then Griselda threw open the balcony doors and the light from the moon poured in.

"Yes, your majesty?" she said in her gravely voice. "You called?"

"Oh! There you are! I can't thank you enough for this, this was a wonderful idea!"

"You're welcome. If figured it was a nice touch since that dumb bird almost ruined our day. Not only did I want to surprise you, but I wanted to do something nice for your daughter and my son since they were so brave and drove the bird off."

Marianne hung her head low and bit her lip and then she said softly to Bog, "Now I know where your good heart comes from."

"Well, I can assure you that my heart didn't come from my father."

Suddenly everyone around them started to laugh.

Bog noticed Marianne looking around the room and particularly looking at how the ballroom was lit up from the light of the moon.

"This is beautiful," she said.

"I thought you didn't like going nuts with decorations."

"No, I don't. But this is more like what you did in the bathroom, but on a bigger scale. It's not mushy stuff, it is just nice. Besides it was your mother's idea anyway."

Dinner was served immediately as everyone sat down. Since the incident with Roland, Rachel hadn't sat at the royal table. She was shocked when Marianne herself invited her back to the Royal table.

"Thank you, Princess Marianne. I am so happy to be back at the royal table."

Almost no one talked initially as they went from the afternoon into the night without eating. Everyone was very hungry. All you heard was the sounds of silverware hitting plates and a bunch of, "Mmmmm's".

King Dagda decided to start up a conversation and he said to Marianne and Bog, "So tell me, how did you both drive off the bird anyway?"

"Marianne spit in its eye," Bog said.

The king started to laugh loudly along with everyone else at the table.

Bog turned to Marianne and said, "What did you spit in its eye?"

"Oh! When I flew into the brush I noticed that there were berries growing there and I just took a bite of one and that is what I used."

"Berries!" her father exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, there were lots of them back there."

"Hmmmm, so that was it...That might be the reason why the bird initially attacked. It must have seen the berries. Damn! I should have checked back there for berries. That is certainly what attracted the bird."

"But Dad, aren't berries supposed to be out of season now?"

"Precisely. That is why I didn't check for them. I am shocked by this news as I know birds never come down to the lake in the summer, only the spring when the berries are ripe. But if you are saying berries were still growing back there, then that had to be it."

"I guess there were some late bloomers this year."

Her father nodded in agreement.

Marianne turned to Bog and said, "Oh Bog, Hon, I wanted to ask you. How did you get the bird to release me?"

Bog grimaced as he had a bit of a look of embarrassment on his face. He said, "I rammed my staff up it's butt."

Marianne suddenly burst out laughing, put her hand in front of her mouth and said, "Oh my word, you did what?!"

Everyone else by the table including her father burst out laughing.

Dawn and Rachel both together said, "Ewwwwwwww!"

Bog defended his actions by saying, "Well, I was in back of the bird and it was the only thing I thought of that would be a sure way for it to release Marianne. That was my main goal, I saw it's butt and did what I had to do. So I reamed the bird a new one."

Everyone again burst out laughing, with King Dagda laughing the loudest as he held is belly. Marianne also laughed very hard as she held her stomach too.

"Oh my, Hon, I have eaten so much you are going to make my sides split!"

Bog looked down and noticed that Marianne's stomach wasn't as flat as it usually is. She had a tiny rounded protrusion on her belly.

"Wow! You sure were hungry," he said.

Marianne said, "Sorry, I know I ate like a pig. Oink Oink!"

"Naw, you were just very hungry and it was very good."

"Hey, you are not doing so bad yourself," Marianne said.

Bog looked down and the sides of his abdomen were bulging out.

Dawn stood up and said loudly, "So are we just going to sit around here and talk about how big everyone is getting, or are we going to Pahhh-Tay!"

Suddenly everyone cheered and Dawn put her hands on her hips and had an ear to ear grin on her face.

Bog blurted out and said, "Oh here we go, here comes another Disco song."

Dawn's eyes darted to Bog and she said, "Killjoy! What am I supposed to sing then?"

"Rock-N-Roll?" Bog said with a grin.

Dawn's jaw dropped as Marianne laughed through her lips making a flatulent sound. She then said, "Disco Dawn sing anything but disco? Yeah right, as if!"

Her eyes narrowed as she now crossed her arms over her chest. She was ready to say something, but Bog spoke up first.

"Well, I liked the beach and summer related songs that were played earlier." Bog said. "They seemed very appropriate for the moment when Marianne and I were out in the water."

Her father said, "Hmmmm, Bog has a good idea. In keeping with the theme of things, do you know a good summer song, Dawn?"

Dawn put her finger to her chin and looked up. Just then a breeze rolled into the dining room and blew the curtains near the balcony up. The large breeze cooled off the entire ballroom in one blast.

"Wow! That was a nice summer breeze!" Her father said.

Suddenly Dawn's face lit up as she leaned over and gave her father kiss on the check, "Dad, you thought of the perfect song."

"I did?"

Dawn then ran over to Sunny and whispered in his ear. Bog could hear him say, "That's a good one Dawn, we haven't played that one yet." Sunny grabbed his tine organ and the two headed to the center of the ballroom. She waved for the three pixies to follow.

She then announced, "Okay everyone, My Dad came up with a good summer song for me to sing."

"I did?" He asked again.

Everyone started to laugh. Then another large warm breeze blew into the ballroom and she nodded to Sunny, and he played out a familiar intro on his tine organ. Everyone started to cheer.

 **(Summer Breeze – Seals And Croft.)**

["Oh! Summer Breeze!" King Dagda exclaimed. "Good pick my dear daughter, I love this one!"]

(Dawn with Sunny on background vocals)

 _See the curtains hangin' by the window  
In the evenin' on a Friday night  
The Moonlight is shinin' through the window  
Lets me know everything's alright_

 _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine  
Blowing through the jasmine in my mind  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine  
Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

[Bog scrunched his nose and Marianne could tell it wasn't to his liking. While it wasn't one of her favorite songs either, it was very popular and definitely was a hit with her father. So much so that he got up and put out his hand to her and said, "May I have this dance?" At first Marianne was leery because of her foot and she and her father looked to Rachel. She nodded in that it was 'Ok' for one dance. Marianne got up and took to the floor with her Dad, limping slightly to the floor.]

 _See the paper blowin down the Hallway  
A little music from the room next door  
So I made on up through the doorstep  
And danced my way across the floor_

[Gregory and Rachel took to the floor and they were then followed by other pairs. Bog took a look in the corner and noticed that Stuff and Thang were trying to dance with each other, but it came off a bit awkward. He just giggled. While Sunny got a break from playing through the chorus, he noticed that the flower arrangements were Jasmine. He plucked a blossom and attached it to Dawn's dress. ]

 _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine  
Blowing through the jasmine in my mind  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine  
_

[Dawn looked down to the flower and between words blew Sunny a kiss.]

 _Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

 _Sweet days of summer, the jasmine's in bloom  
July is dressed up and playing her tune_

 _[Dawn looked to Sunny as she sang to him.]_

 _And I laid down from a hard day's work  
And you're waiting there, not a care in the world_

 _See your smile awaitin' in the kitchen  
Food cookin' in the plates for two  
Feel the arms that reach out to hold me  
In the evening when the day is through_

[Dawn then looked back out to the crowd as she sang the chorus with Sunny. Bog smiled a bit as he could see that Marianne rested her head on her father's shoulder.]

 _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine  
Blowing through the jasmine in my mind  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine  
Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

As the song ended there was a loud applause among everyone. Dawn and Sunny bowed and then everyone returned to their seats to await the next person that was going to sing.

Marianne said to her father, "Sorry Dad, if I was a bit slow and clumsy out there."

"Nonsense, you still danced beautifully."

After King Dagda escorted his daughter back to his seat he looked to Bog.

"I am sorry, my good friend. The song was shorter than I expected I got carried away dancing with my daughter. I know you probably wanted to dance with her."

"Oh, that is fine K.D. I really wasn't too fond of the song myself, and you both looked like you were having a good time out there, so I am good."

As they took their seats Marianne slumped down in her seat and had a cross look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"What is it, dear?"

"You didn't cut in. I wanted to dance with you. I can't stay on my foot long and I wanted to dance at least one song with you tonight."

"I...I'm sorry. I...just saw you were having a good time with your dad and even if I did like the song, after what happened today, I wouldn't have cut in on your father's time with you. I saw how you were resting your head on his shoulder and I just smiled at the both you dancing together."

Marianne's face softened as she looked to him and said, "Oh...You were just being considerate then."

"Yes."

"Then I am the one that is sorry for being cross."

"It's Ok, I am sure there will be other songs we can dance to...even if I have to sweep you off your feet."

Marianne laughed and reached out and held his hand.

The summer theme continued through the rest of the night and it started to cool off as the night progressed as more breezes blew into the ballroom. Dawn couldn't resist slipping in a Disco song later on in the evening, but it was summer related and it went over pretty well. Most of the other goblins took off when she started to sing the chorus:

 _'Take me  
Take me to the water  
Summertime, Summertime  
Maybe, we can fall in love  
In Summertime, Summertime'_

When the song started, Marianne went to freshen herself up and since Dawn was singing in a higher register, Bog found it very irritating and didn't feel like sitting through it. He just held his hands to his ears for a moment and then grunted as he got up and went out to the balcony where it wasn't as loud. He tried to put it out of his mind as he took solace in looking at the moon. As it was much higher in the sky now, it wasn't nearly as large as it was before, but being a clear night, the surface of the moon was very detailed. The higher angle also had the light falling to just inside the ballroom whereas before it practically lit the whole ballroom when it was just rising.

A few moments later, Marianne appeared in the doorway and said, "My dad said you were out here. Couldn't take Dawn's song, huh?"

Bog laughed as continued to look at the moon as he said, "You know me too well."

"The night is almost over, I was hoping you would sing something tonight."

Bog turned around and looked at how Marianne stood leaning against the door frame with one arm holding the other, her foot up against the door frame and her wings were open behind her. She had a sweet look on her face and she looked good. He started to think back about what his mother said earlier and he got a solemn look on his face.

"I will, I just want to think of the right song. I do want to sing you something."

"Just sing something, it doesn't even have to be for me. I just want to hear your voice. I know you don't sing much, but when you do, your voice goes right through me."

But the night went on and the moment didn't come for Bog even though he did try to think of a good song. But he didn't want to sing just any song, he wanted to sing one FOR Marianne. As everyone was cleaning up and starting to call it a night, Thang approached Bog and said, "B.K. Ummm, if you are not busy, do you have a moment?"

Bog turned around and said, "Sure Thang, what is on your mind?"

"Well, this might sound strange, but you know that Stuff and I...well..."

"Yes, I know. You two have been getting close." Bog said as he figured out what Thang was trying to say.

"Yeah."

Bog nodded and said, "Go on."

"Well, I never been in love before and I have a couple questions about it."

Bog raised an eyebrow as he could see Marianne walking over to him after she had a chat with her sister. He turned to her and smiled before turning back to Thang.

"Alright, what is on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering Ha...How do I know when it's love and how does it feel when it's love?"

Bog looked as if he was in a deep thought for a moment, after which, he suddenly lit up and smiled and said, "Well, Thang, that is hard to say as I am new to love myself, but there is a song I know that can explain it best. Now, if you please, fetch me Sugar Plum and my staff."

Thang's face lit up as he said, "Yes, at once, Sire!"

As he darted off, Marianne's eyes widened as she said, "I couldn't help overhear, but you are going to sing a song about love?"

"Yes, my dear and this is going to be a song for you as much as it will be for him."

"Really?" she said as she looked to him and smiled brightly.

"Yes, this one is the one I waited for. It's going to be for you too."

"Oh, Bog, Thank you." Marianne exclaimed as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest.

Suger Plum floated into the room and made her way to Bog, she had her arms crossed, "So you need me for a song, ehhh?"

"Yes. It is one you know."

"Well, we better be discussing my home soon or I will not be doing anymore favors for you," she said crossly as she pointed her finger into his arm. "Up to now I have been doing quite a bit for you and I don't see you lifting a finger for me."

"I know...But, I do have something to give you when you come out to the castle next time," Bog said.

"Wha...What? Ya...You have something to give to me?" Sugar Plum stuttered in disbelief. "Am I hearing things?"

"Yes, I have something for you and no, you are not hearing things."

Sugar Plum smirked a bit and said, "Alright...What did you have in mind for a song?"

Bog and Sugar Plum went back out to the balcony to discuss things in private together, while Marianne and Thang looked at one another. Marianne could overhear part of the conversation as Sugar Plum's voice got a bit louder as she said, "Oh, Bog, I love that one, it's a beautiful song. I would be happy to do that one. Why didn't you say so in the first place? " Their voices became subdued again. Marianne looked to Thang and whispered, 'beautiful?'. Thang just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as he leaned a bit on Bog's staff. When they were done talking, they returned to the Ballroom. Bog took his staff from Thang and took to center floor and Sugar Plum waved her hand and her music console appeared. She then shot her other hand up to the ceiling and a bunch of sparkling wisps emanated from her hand. The wisps when to each light and and changed their colors to blue or purple darkening the hall considerably.

Everyone was startled by Sugar Plum's action and they all turned to look. Some said, "Oooooo!" while others said, "Bog is going to sing!"

He said, "Yes, I am going to sing, but not a summer themed song, but something for two of my friends, one I have known for a long time, and the other who brought new meaning to my life."

He walked over to the end of the main table, turned one of the chairs around and sat down. He waved for Thang to join him. Bog gently picked him up and place him on the table and he sat down on it. He then nodded to Sugar Plum. She pushed a few buttons on her console and a keyboard slid out. She then started to play. A chuffed string sound emanated from all around the room as the song started. Almost immediately, those that left earlier thinking the festivities have ended, rushed back into the room to see what was going on. As Sugar Plum continued to play the chords, sparkles emanated from around her and shot up to the ceiling filling them with 'stars' as they twinkled. Marianne looked up to the ceiling in awe. Others also looked up with similar expressions on her face. Her father also looked on with wide eyes as well. Marianne knew she was in for something epic as Bog grinned towards her.

 **(** **When It's Love –** **Van Halen** **)**

(Bog)

 _Hey!_

[Then Sugar Plum hammered out the main chord progression of the song loudly. The bass was so strong it could be felt. Just about everyone in the room cheered as the song was instantly recognizable. Brutus shouted, "The boss is going to need help with this one!" The elves, goblins and fairies nodded their heads. They all gathered at the end of the room behind Bog and started to sway too and fro. Dawn also joined them. Bog turned to Thang and started to sing.]

 _Everybody's lookin' for somethin'  
Somethin' to fill in the holes_

[Marianne closed her eyes and started to dance swaying her shoulders to the beat]

 _We think a lot but don't talk much about it  
'Till things get out of control, _

_oh!_

(Elves, Fairies and Goblins) _  
_

 _How do_ _you_ _know when it's love?  
_

 _(Bog)_

 _I can't tell you but it lasts forever..._ _Oh!_

(Elves Fairies and Goblins)

 _How does it feel when it's love?_

 _(Bog)_

 _It's just somethin' you feel together  
When it's love  
_

[Bog strutted over to Marianne with a jaunt in his step. He put his his arm around her shoulders. Her eyes were riveted to him, as they both swayed to the beat. He looked back and pointed his staff to Thang and sang loudly.]

 _You look at every face in a crowd_

[Bog panned his staff across to everyone gathered]

 _Some shine and some keep you guessin'  
_

 _Waiting for someone to come into focus_

[Bog moved in front of Marianne as he placed his hand near her face with his fingertips barely touching her cheeks and chin.]

 _Teach you your final love lesson_

[Bog raised his eyebrow to Marianne]

 _Ooh!_

(Elves, Fairies and Goblins) _  
_

 _How do_ _you_ _know when it's love?  
_

 _(Bog)_

 _I can't tell you, but it lasts forever_

(Elves, Fairies and Goblins)

 _How does it feel when it's love?_

 _(Bog)_

 _It's just somethin' you feel together_

(Group in parenthesis, all else is Bog from here to end.) __

 _(Oh oh oh oh) Oh, when it's love  
(Oh oh oh oh) You can feel it, yeah!  
(Oh oh oh oh) Nothin's missin', yeah!_

[Bog swung his staff around and positioned it as a guitar. Some fairies and elves got up and began to sway.] __

 _(Guitar Solo)_

[Marianne danced around Bog while he played his solo. Others came out to dance as well.] __

 _(Oh oh oh oh) Yeah, you can feel it  
(Oh oh oh oh) Oh, when it's love  
(Oh oh oh oh) When nothin's missing, ow!_

[Sunny started to hand out small yellow light buds to those singing backup. Bog turned back to Thang.]

 _(_ _How do_ _you_ _know when it's love?_ _)_ _  
I can't tell you but it lasts forever  
Ooh, __(_ _how does it feel when it' love?_ _)_ _  
It's just something you feel together, hey!  
_

 _(_ _How do_ _you_ _know when it's love?_ _)_ _  
I can't tell you but it lasts forever  
When it's love_

[Bog turned away from Thang and walked over to a centerpiece of flowers and noticed a huge Jasmine in the middle of one. He plucked it out.]

 _Oooo, when it's love_

[Bog looked the flower over as he slowly started to walk to Marianne. He started to singing directly to her. ] _  
_

 _Hey! It'll last forever_

[Bog placed the flower in her hair. He could see that Marianne's eyes were glistened over. Those singing backup raised their light buds in the air and waved them back and forth.] __

 _(Na na na-ah na na)  
When it's love_

[Bog and Marianne wrapped their arms around one another and slow danced as he continued to sing. Others in the room managed to find light buds and joined in waving them back and forth and/danced.]

 _(Na na na-ah na na)  
(Na na na-ah na na)  
(Na na na-ah na na)  
_

 _You and I, we're gonna feel this thing together_

[A single tear started to roll down Marianne's cheek. Sugar Plum was also getting in the moment as she hammered out the bass so hard it could be felt in everyone's chest.] _  
_

 _(Na na na-ah na na) (repeat to end)  
When it's love, ooh  
When it's love, baby  
You can feel it, yeah!_

[Another tear rolled down Marianne's cheek and Bog brought his finger up and gently wiped it away.]

 _We'll make it last forever  
_

 _Ooh-ooh, when it's love_

[As the song slowed down, Sugar Plum waved her hand and all the sparkles on the ceiling fell like snowflakes down to the floor. Bog took Marianne's hand and knelt down in front of her and kissed her on the back of her hand.]

There was a deafening cheer amongst everyone. King Dagda had a complete look of shock on his face. Marianne took Bog's hand and pulled him up, as she did so, he looked into her eyes and more tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the sparkles that fell around them. She mouthed the the words, 'I love you.' But before Bog could reciprocate, she buried her face into his chest and began to softly weep. Bog rested his chin on top of her head and held on to her waist. She unfolded her wings and slowly opened and closed them.

A bunch of, 'Awwwwws' emanated from the group.

Sugar Plum floated over and she had a tear in her eye as she smiled at Bog and said, "I didn't know you had it in you to be so romantic."

"Thank you," Bog said. "It was nice how everyone helped with this one, but I think we over did it."

As the tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it off and showed Bog as she said, "You think?"

Bog smiled and then looked over to Thang and he just raised his fist in the air and popped his thumb up as he smiled. Bog nodded to him and Thang hopped off the table and ran off. Sugar Plum excused herself for the night and he thanked her once again.

The gentle fanning from Marianne's wings felt great. The whole moment felt great. Marianne would look up to him every now and then and she would smile and then rest her head back on his chest.

She said in a soft voice, "I hope I am not being too mushy."

"Just a little..."

As she smiled, he wiped her tears away. He looked up and noticed that others seemed to followed their lead and were hugging their loved ones. Dawn and Sunny in particular were locked in a tight embrace and like her sister, Dawn also had her wings unfolded and slowly opened and closed them. Other fairy pairs also joined in. In the far corner of the room, Gregory and Rachel were locked in a very passionate kiss and her wings were also slowly opening and closing.

There was a loud clapping approaching them and as Marianne and Bog looked in the direction of the sound, it was her father.

"That was amazing. I have not seen a performance like that in a very long time. Very heartfelt and I am very impressed."

"Thank you, K.D. It was just the moment was right, and really I have Thang to thank for it as he inadvertently came up with the idea," Bog said.

"Today could have ended in disaster, but I am happy to see that everyone worked together to prevent that from happening and the day ended beautifully and everyone is alive and well and from what I see with all the wings flapping, very much in love."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that. What does that mean?" Bog asked

Marianne looked up and said, "When a woman fairy's heart is touched, she will often do this. It is a sign she is very much in love with the guy she is with."

Bog's eyes widened as he swallowed hard as he held on to her tighter. She turned to him and smiled just as Dawn bounded over and said, "My goodness, Boggy! That was extremely romantic and powerful! Uhhhh, you have to sing that again sometime soon. What a way to close the night!"

King Dagda nodded in agreement with Dawn. He placed his hand on Marianne's shoulder, looked at her wings and then turned to Bog and said, "I think you made someone very happy today and I am glad that things worked out in the end."

"So do I," he said.

The king let out a large yawn and he said, "Oh, it has been a long day and I think I am going to turn in."

Marianne and Dawn gave their father a group hug and kissed him goodnight. He then reached out his hand and gave Bog a firm hand shake as he patted him on the back and looked to Marianne.

"Thank you again, for saving my daughter," he said with his eyes starting to glisten over.

He looked to Marianne and reached out and held her face in his hands. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and quickly began to lose composure. He then quickly started for the door.

Marianne looked to Bog and said, "Ummm, I will be back, I just want to see my father to his room."

"Okay," Bog said.

The two left the ballroom together and Bog and Dawn looked at one another and he said, "Is he going to be fine?"

"Oh yeah. It was just a very emotional day. But you did good," she said. "You did REALLY good."

"Thank you, you did well too helping Rachel earlier and I am sorry your arms were covered in my blood."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Dawn said as she waved her hand down. "Its in the line of work. I just have get used to the sight of blood, that's all."

Sunny then bounded out of the kitchen and said, "Well, I am done cleaning up in there."

"That's great." Dawn said.

He put his arm out and said, "Shall, I escort you to your room, M'lady?"

"Yes, you shall!" Dawn said as she took his hand.

Bog, Dawn and Sunny exchanged their goodnights and Dawn gave him a wink as she said, "Have lots of fun tonight."

She then left the ballroom with Sunny. Bog wished anyone else goodnight as he walked over to the balcony. After a long while, the ballroom was nearly empty when Marianne returned.

He asked, "Is your dad fine?"

"Oh yes, he just had a bit of a soft moment, but I just tucked him in and he went right to sleep."

"That is good."

Marianne started to get a seductive look in her eye as she raised her eyebrow and sighed heavily, "I believe our time has come Loverboy."

Bog grinned and said, "Yeah. I was thinking the same thing."

"That song of yours...Wow! That sure put me in the mood."

Bog's face lit up and he said, "I guess that is a good thing then, huh?"

"You bet!"

The two laughed as they left the ballroom and headed for her bedroom.

Bog said, "What did your father say about the sleeping arrangements for tonight?"

She said, "You know, that is the strangest thing. He didn't mention anything about a room for you. He just said, 'You both sleep well tonight.'"

Bog's eyes widened as he said, "You mean, he is fine with us sleeping together?"

"That is what it sounded like, but I did double check with a servant to see if a room was specially made up for you and she said, 'no'".

"Well, perhaps under the circumstances of today, your father is allowing us to sleep together?"

"Perhaps. But I am not one to question a good thing."

Bog's eyes widened even more and then he suddenly started to fly down the hall towards Marianne's room. Marianne laughed as she flew after him.

 _Later on in Marianne's room after some heavy intense kissing:_

"Marianne, you are trembling, what's the matter, dear?"

"I'm getting nervous again. I was afraid I would. I just want this to work this time," she said as she was wringing her hands together.

"Didn't you mention that Dawn said it was your nerves that caused part of the issue the other night?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't we just concentrate on making each other feel good, I think that would both relax and arouse us at the same time."

Marianne grinned from ear to ear as she said, "Alright...why not have a friendly little competition to set the mood? A love competition this time."

Bog smiled and his face lit up as she said, "Ok, you know I am game for that."

"Good! What I had in mind was that we try to find sensitive parts on each other's bodies and the one that gets the other the most aroused first, wins."

Bog said, "But how are we going to know who gets the most aroused first?"

"Easy, the first to moan out loud loses."

"Oh, I like the sound of this," Bog said as she started to move closer to Marianne.

Marianne put her hands up and said, "Wait Wait, there are rules!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, you cannot arouse the other by caressing known sensitive areas, so no private parts, no bases of the wings, no neck kissing or licking, no kissing or licking on the lips," she explained.

"Ahhh, so the competition is also an exploration."

"Yes, precisely."

"So do we take turns or should we just look for sensitive parts?" Bog asked.

"We take turns. Each person will have five minutes to find and caress a sensitive area or areas. You can switch spots within the duration. That person has that time to get the other aroused enough to moan out loud. The other person being aroused cannot move away or do anything to impede the other's action once the sensitive spot is found. When the time is up, it is the other person's turn to find a spot."

"This sounds great, my dear."

"The only thing is that we need something to accurately keep the time?" Marianne asked.

"Well, I can set my staff to keep time," Bog said as he reached for his staff.

He made a couple of hand motions in front of the staff, and the crystal turned green. After a few short moments later, the staff crystal turned red and made an audible low pitched, 'bong' sound. Marianne smiled at Bog. He then made a couple more hand motions and the staff reverted back to it's amber color. He propped the staff up by the side of the bed.

"Now all you have to do is wave your hand in front of it and the timer will start."

Bog smiled too and said, "So is there any kind of reward for winning?"

"Well, I guess the winner gets to pick where and how we make love."

"Sounds good to me," Bog said. "Now, how do we determine who goes first?"

"Hmmmm, how about the person who finds a spot first goes first."

Bog nodded in agreement and Marianne started to run her hands along his legs and Bog immediately went for Marianne's sternum opening his mouth getting ready to lick her there.

"Nah Uh!" she said as she waved her finger, "That is as an area of known sensitivity."

Bog growled a bit as he showed his teeth and said, "Darn it!"

"So that means you have to _FIND_ another spot."

Once again the two started to look for sensitive parts on each other's body. Bog started to look around Marianne's legs, he started to run his hands on the back of her knees, and he was getting a reaction, but it wasn't strong enough. With her leggings on he was at a disadvantage.

"Can you take these off?"

"No, why?" Marianne said as she was feeling around his arms caressing the inside of them. "You're skin is mostly armored, I am going to need every edge I can get to try to find a soft spot on you. So I need some cover too!

Suddenly Bog became still as Marianne coursed her fingers over the inside of his elbows. Bog closed his eyes.

"Aha! I found one! I go first!" Marianne said as she reached over and waved her hand in front of the staff. The stone turned green setting the countdown.

During this time, Bog had to remain still and Marianne pushed him down towards the bed and started to gently rub her fingers along the insides of his elbows. He immediately started to curl his lips, but he dared not make a sound. It felt good, but while it was a sensitive area, he knew it wasn't enough to get him aroused. At about the first minute in Bog found the caressing more relaxing than arousing and this was a good thing to be relaxed, so he went with it. Suddenly Marianne changed her tactic and she leaned forward and started to lick the area. It definitely made a huge difference. Bog's eyes widened as he was surprised at how good it felt. One thing was certain, Marianne was very skilled with her tongue and almost knew exactly how softly to caress him.

She started to flick her tongue right on the crease of his arm, "Whew!" he said softly as his breathing began to deepen. But it was very soft and thus Marianne kept going. Bog closed his eyes and made a few other soft sounds, but he knew he could hold on and he did so. Another four minutes later, the low 'bong' from the staff sounded out and that signified his turn.

"Humph!" she said. "That seemed rather fast."

"Hmmm, seemed right to me," Bog said.

Given that Marianne found his spot first, she got the full five minutes to caress him. So as he reset the staff's timer, he had to not only caress her to make her moan, but he had to find a spot in that time too. But he remembered back to when they were on the boat and how he caressed her forearms, he figured that she too must be sensitive on the inside of her arms and immediately he took her arm and went straight to work. He ran his tongue right up her forearm right to the same spot she caressed him. She immediately started to tense up and she closed her eyes tightly. Bog began to touch his tongue effortlessly on the crease of her arm and she started to giggle and pull back.

"I thought there is no pulling away?"

"That tickles, it was just a reaction, I'm sorry." she said as she returned her arm to where she had it.

Bog knew he didn't have the right touch and he started to change the pressure on the crease of her arm while looking at her face. She again started to tense up and her face scrunched making her brow lines appear on her face. Her breathing deepened as well. He knew he had the right touch when she started to bite her lower lip. But she didn't make a sound. Bog then noticed that she was starting to move her body and his caressing was definitely having an effect on her. She eventually made some sighing sounds through her breathing, but they were very soft. Bog switched to her other arm and continued his caressing there. But Marianne didn't make any loud sounds.

Since her arms were bare, he figured he would stay with them, but as time went on the most he could do was cause her to breathe heavy and her face scrunched from time to time. Just as he was ready to switch back to her other arm thinking it was more sensitive, the 'bong' sound went off.

Marianne slowly pulled her arm away and she looked to Bog and said, "I like this! This is fun! My turn!"

She waved her hand in front of the stone and it turned green. Bog had to lay still now as Marianne looked for a spot. She tried to look around his legs, but he didn't have a sensitive area there. Even the back of his knees wasn't sensitive. Marianne crept higher and higher until she reached the crease on the inside of his thigh.

"Uh, Uh, Ahhhhh!" Bog said waving his finger. "That's getting too close to the pubic area."

"Hummph!" Marianne called out putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

Bog knew that nearly half her time was up and she didn't find another spot. Then her eyes widened and she aimed for the soft area on his chest. This was not a known sensitive area to her and such Bog couldn't call it out. While she had caressed him here before it and it felt good, he knew that wouldn't get him aroused. She started to run her fingers down his chest and once again he smiled and relaxed. This time he knew what was going to come next and he prepared for it. Of course, she switched to using her tongue. Like with his arm it felt good, but he held on and didn't make a sound. He knew if she ran her tongue up to his neck that would have driven him up the wall, but the neck was one of the known areas of arousal so it wouldn't count. But then something unexpected happened as she started to run her tongue down to where the lapels of his chest came to a point. In between and just under this area was a point where his skin was very thin and highly sensitive. He knew from his own experience that touching that area felt good. However, she was using her tongue and as soon as her tongue hit that spot he could suddenly feel a surge of pleasure run through him. It felt extremely good. He didn't even know that he was that sensitive there, but this was the first time he was licked there. His breathing deepened and he gritted his teeth. His hands shot out and grabbed the bed and he closed his eyes tightly.

Marianne stopped for a moment when she looked up to his face and said, "Oh, my love, I do believe I found a good spot."

Bog decided to play it off and said, "It's a sensitive area, but not enough to get me aroused."

"Oh really?" She said in disbelief.

She went right back to what she was doing extending her tongue out and pressing it deep into his chest.

Bog couldn't help but reach up and run his fingers through Marianne's hair, but the feeling of her soft hair through his fingers was actually intensifying the moment as her hair was soft to the touch. He was even swallowing hard. He kept glacing at his staff waiting and waiting for the red light to go off, but it seemed like forever. The sensations shot through his body and he started to tingle. There was no question about it, she was definitely arousing him.

He continued to grit his teeth and scrunch his face. With his free hand he grabbed the sheet on the bed.

Marianne started to tease him as she lifted her head and looked him in the eye as she said, "Please moan for me."

Bog shook his head, we was not going to give in. She laid with her weight partially on his body as she turned her head more forward and again used her tongue. The tingling sensation was growing and Bog could feel that he was starting to loose control. Then finally, 'Bong!' his staff chimed out.

"Ohhhhhh!" Bog called out loud, but since her time was up, it didn't count.

Marianne sat up and smirked at Bog and said, "You better _hope_ you win in the next round. I can see I found a really good spot."

Bog looked at her still breathing hard but he didn't say a thing. But one thing was for certain, if he didn't win the next round, she most certainly would head right for that spot on his chest again. He didn't know if he could hold out for another round. BUT for now it was his turn and as they changed positions, he was contemplating on what his next move would be. The places he knew where he got the most reaction were off limits. He knew that the back of the legs were a good spot, but with her leggings on, that wouldn't work. So where else could he go.

"Bog? Start the timer, no thinking things out before hand."

"Oh yes," he said as he started the timer back up.

He heard that a message could drive a woman crazy, so he moved towards her back and started to give her a massage. But after what seemed like to be about a minute, Marianne was only softly sighing and breathing a bit heavy. It clearly wasn't enough. He tried to adjust the pressure of his fingers going lighter, then softer, but the reaction was the same. He noticed that he could smell that sweet honey scent from her hair as she once again washed with that special soap of hers. As he sniffed along the long lock of hair that ran out along her left ear, she suddenly called out softly. At first he wondered what happened he continued to message her and tried to find the spot again, but it didn't happen again. Since he liked the smell of her hair and as he lowered his nose near her ear, she called out softly again.

"Ooooooooo." she softly cooed.

Then he realized that his nose grazed her ear. Then it dawned on him, 'The ears! Some species have very strong feeling around their ears.' He knew because this included himself.

Bog ran his finger along the top edge of Marianne's ear lobe and she started to breath heavy. He got it, he found another sweet spot on her. He wasted no time getting right away to work. He slowly took the tip of her ear in her mouth.

"Ohhhh" she said in a low voice as she moaned softly.

Bog took more of the lobe in his mouth and Marianne's chest immediately started to heave and he could hear the air rushing in and out of her nostrils. Bog moved to her side so he could see the expression on her face. He started to run his tongue closer to the base of her ear. Her hand started to clench the sheet on the bed as she grabbed into it. She was starting to make these soft high pitched sounds. As Bog looked to her face, her eyes were closed tightly and she was struggling not to make a sound. Then he reached the base of her ear and ran his tongue along the backside.

"uhhhhhhuhhhhhh," she softly moaned out and she started to move her body in a sensual way.

'Jackpot!' Bog thought to himself.

He then placed the tip of his tongue on the back of her ear and her wings twitched. He knew he was close, but he needed that something to push her over the edge so she would call out. He moved more to her side and looked at the inside edge of her ear lobe. He gently brought the tip of his tongue towards that area of her ear and she started to pull back.

"Uh uh! You can't pull away."

She nodded as she had a worried look on her face. Bog ever so gently ran his tongue under the edge of her ear lobe. Again Bog could hear her struggling to hold her moans back. She started to squirm around on the bed and continued to make stifled noises.

"Bong!" came the sound of the staff indicating his time was over.

"Darn!" Bog said as he slapped his hand down on the bed.

"Whew!" Marianne said as she turned around to face him. She ran her tongue over her lips and then said, "You know you are in for it now, Hon."

The look on her face was very serious and Bog knew he was in trouble as she knew exactly what spot to go for and he tried his best to stifle the worried feeling he had. Marianne waved her hand in front of his staff to start the timer. She pushed him down on the bed and brought her head down to his chest. He watched as she extended her tongue and just ever so slightly touched the tip to his chest. It immediately caused him to breathe heavy as she slowly ran her tongue across the edges of the soft part of his chest. Bog closed his eyes tightly as it really started to feel good even higher up. She slowly slowly ventured lower and lower and the closer she came to his sweet spot, the more intense the feeling became. Once she reached the area he could feel her slowly flicking the tip of her tongue. The feeling was incredible and he immediately began to get that tingling feeling. He rested his hand on her head again and his fingers started to splay into her hair.

"Oh, goodness." He softly said.

Marianne looked up for a moment and she had the sweetest soft look on her face. Bog began to want her. She looked so beautiful. She gave him a small smile and then went right back to work on his chest. She started to curl her tongue into the soft section of skin stretching it. This increased his tingling sensation. Bog tightly closed his eyes.

"Oh!" Bog blurted out, but he managed to stifle most of it.

Marianne just giggled a bit as she continued to push her tongue even deeper.

"Uhhhhhhh." Bog blurted out again, a bit louder.

He placed one hand on the side of the bed and clutched the sheet in his hand. His other hand he placed on Marianne's back below her wings. He could feel the tingling sensation come on very strong. But Marianne didn't let up as she kept driving her tongue deeper and he could feel the strong muscles in her tongue pressing against the membrane. He could feel it stretching. The feeling went right through him as he tightened his grip on both the sheet and his lady's back.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Damn!" He exclaimed, his voice starting to get about normal speaking level.

She started to giggle and he started to hold her body tight to his as she moved partially over his body. He was becoming very aroused once again. As she pressed her tongue down even further the sensation was incredible. His fingernails on the hand that was gripping the sheets started to punch holes into them. The feeling became so intense he just let loose.

"Uhhhhhhh, my dear Marianne!" he moaned out loud.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed as she sat up and pointed a finger to him. She then threw both of her fists up in the air, and yelled out, "Yes! I win!"

Bog was breathing very hard as he looked to his lover and admitted defeat, "Yes, you did. I didn't even know how sensitive I was there."

"I think I found a nice place to get you aroused," she said coyishly as she ran her finger down his nose. "I made you moan my name."

He took a couple deep breaths and said, "Yes you did, on both counts."

"Oh, I just love it when you say my name with such passion in your voice."

Bog grinned as his staff made it's ''bong" sound indicating the end of the round.

Marianne laughed as she reached over and grabbed the staff and handed it to Bog. He made a few hand movements and the stone in the staff went back to its original color. He gave the staff back to her to put aside.

"So, my dear, what would you like for your reward?"

"Well, I really enjoyed you caressing my ears...I'd like you to continue that, please."

"Sure, my dear."

Marianne turned herself around as she sat between Bog's legs and she rested her hands on top of them. She turned her right ear towards his face and said, "Work your magic on me, my love."

He then raised his hand and gently ran his finger along the perimeter of her right ear lobe.

"Hmmmmmmmm, Oh that feels _so_ good." Marianne sighed.

"So, I see that your ears are another sweet spot on you." Bog asked.

"Most definitely. The ears are very sensitive on a butterfly fairy. Done the right way, a woman could even be driven to ecstasy by caressing the ear lobe alone. But it has to be done right for that to happen.

"Really?" Bog said.

"Well, so I have heard, but it hasn't happened to me yet, sadly."

"So then, I guess that is the goal I must shoot for."

Marianne started to breathe heavy alone from Bog's words. She said, "Oh, I hope you do, I really want to experience it."

"Move up to my chest a little bit," Bog said.

"Alright," Marianne said as she inched herself up. She laid her head to one side of Bog's as the top of her head was close to his chin.

Bog gently placed the tip of his tongue on tip of her ear lobe.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out as she closed her eyes, "Oh, Bog, Yes!"

As he slowly ran his tongue along the back of her ear lobe he could feel Marianne start to grip his legs with her long fingers. Her breathing became heavier and heavier as he ran his tongue back and forth getting closer to the base of her ear each time.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" she let out a long moan and her grip tightened even further.

When Bog reached the base of the back of her ear, he noticed a little indentation there and he ran his tongue along the indentation. The feeling made her squeeze his legs really hard and her whole body shuddered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne called out. "Yessss, right there, my love."

Bog couldn't help but notice that Marianne was beginning to writhe as she pressed herself deeper into his chest. He stopped for a moment and said, "Marianne, are you alright?"

"Yes, Bog, please don't stop, I am getting aroused!" she said in a sensual tone.

Bog continued to run his tongue along the top edge of her ear lobe and then slowly return to the spot behind her ear.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Marianne called out. She pushed herself back into Bog and splayed her fingers out on his legs.

"Oh, my, Marianne. Did you just..."

"No. No. But it still feels so good," She replied. "Keep this up and I will though. You have gone further than anyone."

"Alright, but perhaps the front might be more sensitive."

Marianne nodded and she turned herself around. Bog put his legs together and she straddled them. She draped her arms around his neck and leaned her head to one side, now her left ear was close to Bog's face. He started to run his tongue along the underside of the upper part of her lobe.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out.

He ran his tongue gently around the entire inside perimeter of her lobe, and once he hit the upper part in the back of her ear again she moaned loudly.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Yes, my love right there."

It was a point just on the edge of her ear canal. Bog concentrated his efforts there gently flicking is tongue. She bit her lower lip and again moaned.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! I know you can do this. You do have the right touch for this!

Marianne was moving her body closely against his.

When he curled is tongue around just on the inside edge she started to grip Bog tightly. Her face scrunched up and she opened her wings.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out one more time and she gripped his back tightly, moved her body all the way up against his and her wings shuddered.

A few moments later she rested her head on his shoulder, folded her wings and began to relax.

"Oh, Bog...Thank you." He heard her whisper and he knew.

She gently gave him a kiss on he lips and then moved her hands down to his chest and began to push him back down towards the bed. Immediately she ran her tongue down his chest and Bog knew exactly what she was aiming to do. As her tongue reached the crux of his chest he just closed his eyes as the tingling sensation over came him. Unlike before during the contest when he was fighting the feelings, now he took every bit of the feeling in and he became very relaxed. It felt good and he didn't mind calling out or moaning.

"Ohhhhh, my love!" he exclaimed.

She had an amazingly strong tongue that felt soft but yet it was able to stretch the membrane out in his chest and it was that pulling feeling that just drove him up the wall and he loved it. He tightly gripped the bed sheet with one hand and with the other he started to rub his fingers gently between his lovers wings.

"Mmmmmm!" She moaned aloud as she continued to drive her tongue as far as she could.

As before the feeling built up to the point were the strong tingling sensation came over him. But he didn't hold the feeling back now and, he just let it run its course.

Bog continued to run his fingers around her wing bases and she splayed her wings outward as she began to move.

They both moaned as they continued to arouse each each other and just like two nights ago, Marianne pushed herself up on his chest and pushed her chest out as she pulled her arms back and wings back. She looked extremely good. He noticed the tension increase on the small band that held the lapels of her top together. Her eyes met his and she followed them to the small band.

Marianne said seductively, "Go ahead, Hon, I know you want to undo it."

Mature Chapter 6

 _About an hour or so later in Marianne's bedroom,_ _the two were lying next to each other breathing hard:_

Bog looked to her and said, "Ohhh, that was amazing! Are you Ok?"

She turned to him and looked in his eyes as she said, "Oh YES! Couldn't be better! That was so wonderful. Uhhhhh! That felt so good! It was the best intimate moment of my life. My sister was right about everything," she said softly, but then she looked to the ceiling and shouted, "I love you so much I could kiss you, Dawn!"

Bog said, "Well, would a kiss from me suffice?"

"Oh absolutely."

Bog gently put his arms around her and lifted her up and brought her face close to his. She closed her eyes and their lips met. As she drove her tongue into his mouth, she thought back to what her sister said, and indeed the second time around WAS much better.

After they kissed, they stayed close together wrapped in each others arms and they started to drift off to sleep.

Marianne smiled as this time he went out before her.

She reached over and ran her finger on his cheek and softly said, "You got me so attached to you, I am at the point I don't know what I would have done if you ended up losing your life today. I saw how you tried to protect me. Now more than ever I want to be your wife because you will be there for me and be there by my side."

Her body shuddered a bit and she pulled him even closer to her. He softly whispered in his sleep, "Bog Queen Wife...Marianne."

She looked in amazement as if he wondered he if she was awake or not, but he slipped right back into breathing heavy. He was then fast asleep.

Marianne closed her eyes and her last thoughts were that while it wasn't a perfect day, it at least started off well and ended well. For certain, Bog's beautiful performance in the ballroom would remain with her until her dying day, for no guy before him, ever touched her heart so. His performance of the night ran through her mind over and over until she fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Huracan (Hurricane)

**Author's note:**

It has been a while since my last update and I apologize for that, but life has a way with dictating my free time. Since my last posting, I have been busy through the rest of the summer and right up until Halloween. Finding a bit of time between Thanksgiving and Christmas, I figured I would knock out a couple more chapters. In the chapter below I have introduced a new character. She is an OC and I do hope that you like the new character. The OC native language isn't English and thus she speaks with an accent and some of her words have a colorful edge to them. For example, she has trouble with pronouncing the 'TH' sound and it comes out as 'D'. Instead of 'man', she says 'mon'. This is mentioned in the story below, but to clarify to my readers, the first few sentences she speaks I have written them AS she speaks them, but afterwards, I write her speech normally. I have done this so that it is easier for readers to follow to avoid confusion with certain words. You as the reader can fill in how she speaks with her accent based on those initial sentences. Her sentence structure is also different from everyone else and that I preserve throughout her role in the story as that does make her speaking parts easier to identify. There are some word exceptions to which the OC doesn't know the English word for and this will be mentioned as they come along in the story. I hope that this method I have chosen for my OC, makes her parts come clear and that you can understand what she is saying. When in doubt though, please do not hesitate to drop me a line and I will more than happily clear things up for you.

With that cleared up, read on and enjoy!

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 7 – The Huracan (Hurricane)

 _The following Morning:_

Marianne woke up early and she looked next to her and Bog was still sound asleep. She got up and got partially dressed, just putting her dress on, but not her leggings. She left her room and went down the hall and noticed that the door to her sister's room was part way open, so she softly approached the door when suddenly Dawn popped her head out of the door.

"Ahhhhhhh!" they both yelled together.

"You scared me!" Dawn said.

"You scared me too!" Marianne replied.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, after last night I figured I would be sleeping well into the afternoon. But I just woke up now." Marianne answered.

Dawn had a devious smirk on her face as she squeezed by her sister and closed the door. Marianne noticed she was wearing her bathing suit she wore yesterday, except now the skirt part was removed and her thighs were bare way up to her waist. The brooch was by her abdomen again and her sides were exposed.

"What's with the smirk, sis?"

Dawn whispered, "Well, you just now said that after last night you figured you would be sleeping into the afternoon. Soooo, how did it go then?"

Marianne put an ear to ear smile on her face as she rocked her head side to side.

Dawn reached out and put her hands on her sister's shoulders and said softly but excitedly, "Oh! Oooooh! I see that smile. You had a great time, huh?

Marianne threw her arms around Dawn and pulled her tightly to her and gave her a kiss square on the lips. Dawn let out a small, "Ooof" sound.

"Thank you so much, Dawn! Your advice worked perfectly!"

"Oh, you look so happy! You also kissed me on the lips!" She squealed out as she raised one fist in the air and shook it over her head. "Yes!"

"Shhhhh! Shhhhh!" Marianne said as she patted her hands down. "Easy sis, I'm excited too, trust me, this means so much to me, but we have to keep it down."

Dawn folded her wings, went back to a whisper as she said, "Oh, yeah...Don't want to wake the whole castle up. Ooops!"

She then reached up and put her fingers to her lips and said, "Goodness Marianne, you can really kiss hard! My lips still tingle."

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, it didn't hurt, it was good actually."

"What?" Marianne said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, it tingles. How do you do that? I think if I did that to Sunny it would drive him up the wall."

"Well, I practiced kissing on fruits and I kept doing it until I was strong enough to break the skin just with my lips and suction only."

"Why did you do that though?" she asked.

Marianne sighed as she said, "Growing up, I figured I wasn't as pretty as the other girls and I thought that if I was a good kisser and could make a guy's knees melt, I could keep him."

"Awwww, but you are pretty sis. But anyway, that's pretty impressive. I have to try that," Dawn said.

Marianne looked around and said, "Are you going to let me in? I'll tell you more inside."

"I can't," Dawn said. She then moved closer to her sister's ear and whispered even lower, "Sunny is with me."

Marianne grinned as she pointed down and said, "I guess that explains the sexy bathing suit, huh?"

"Yeah, well, he practically begged me to put it back on even though I wanted to get it cleaned first and well. You know me, I couldn't help myself. I began to pose for him and he just went ga ga over me. Ohhh, he's so wonderful and romantic," She sighed with a glimmer in her eyes. "He really makes me feel beautiful."

Marianne sighed too as she knew the feeling well. She smiled and responded, "Well, you are beautiful sis, I know you probably blew his mind."

"Yes, I did!"

They both laughed softly together.

Marianne then said, "Let's talk in a more private place than the hallway."

Dawn got a chill and she rubbed her arms as she said, "It certainly cooled off quite a bit during the night."

"Yeah, it is a nice cool morning. Why don't we sun ourselves on the back terrace and talk there?" Marianne suggested.

"Great idea! That would certainly get me warmed up, but let me fix my swimsuit first."

"Okay."

Dawn went back into her room and a few moments later, she emerged and she had the skirt on her swimdress and the mid section was tied back with the brooch in the center of her chest area. Marianne smiled at her and shook her head.

"What?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and questioned your intelligence. Bog was right in saying that your swimsuit is an ingenious design. I just wasn't expecting it and I don't mean that in a bad way."

Dawn put her hands out and said, "Bahhh, it's OK, sis. You are right. It is only recently that I been really thinking things through and looking at things in a different and more careful way."

"Well, you are growing up and maturing."

Dawn smiled as she said, "Thank you."

They started to walk down the hall, and Dawn noticed that her sister was still limping a bit.

"Oh, your foot. Perhaps we should fly instead," Dawn said.

"Ok"

As they flew to the terrace Marianne said, "You know I should have you make a swimsuit like that for me. I like the idea that it can be converted so this way I can wear it one way outside and another, more sexy way for Bog."

"Of course, Sis. I would be honored. Just let me know what style you want."

The two landed in front of the stained glass door that lead out to the terrace. There was a soldier there on guard.

"Good morning, Princesses! Up early this morning, huh?"

Marianne said, "Yeah, it is a bit cool this morning and we are just going to sun ourselves on the terrace."

"Very well," the soldier said as he opened the glass doors to the backyard terrace. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you."

The backyard terrace wasn't a large area, but it was a private spot generally reserved for the royal family and those that were invited to accompany them. There were many different plants and small trees that surrounded a small pond that could fit about a dozen people. The back wall of the pond was up against the castle and waterfall was made to cascade down the wall. At the base of the wall was a built in throne in which the king would sit and relax in the pond. The location would give him a whole view of the terrace. Leading away from the castle, the far side of the pond had many different trees and colorful plants. There were stones laid in the ground that formed a walkway from the castle entrance to the pond and to a sunning area. There were several lounge chairs with specially designed backs with a hole that would allow a butterfly fairy to lay face down and have their wings open. The chairs also had tables beside them in the event someone wanted a drink or something to eat.

Marianne and Dawn flew over to a pair of lounge chairs that were facing the sun and they proceeded to lay down on them. They laid on each of their own arms and rested their heads on their arms instead of laying face down, so they faced one another. They both opened their wings wide, angling them towards the sun.

Marianne could feel the heat of the sun on her wings and it immediately created a warming sensation through her as she could feel the warmed blood from her wings move into her body.

"Ooooh, that feels so good!" she exclaimed.

"Hmmmmmm, yes! This _WAS_ a good idea," Dawn hummed as she closed her eyes. She then opened them and looking at her sister she said, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes! I am going to need some more of that lubricant."

"What?" Dawn asked in a surprised tone as she lifted her head. "I gave you a WHOLE bottle, that should have been good for at least a good five or six times."

"Hmmmm, yeah that was about right. It was five actually."

Dawn, raised her head and her eyes widened as she said, "Five times in one night! Wow, you beat my record of four! You go sis!"

They both started to laugh.

"Sure, I will get you another bottle," Dawn said as she laughed through her nose.

"Thank you, Dawn. I think that lubricant was the key. It really helped."

"Well, I am glad everything worked out fine."

"Yes, I am so relieved to know it worked out and it is so amazing!" Marianne said as her face lit up.

"My goodness, you are absolutely glowing. You REALLY had a good time."

"Dawn, he's the best, he is so kind and gentle and he would always talk to me asking if I was OK. He was so concerned about not hurting me. I never had that from another guy," Marianne explained. "He really put me before himself or anything else. For the first time I really am with a guy that makes me feel so special. He actually cares about me and wants to make me feel good."

"Awww! It is the same thing with my Sunny. He is also very concerned about how I feel and always making sure that I am satisfied first," she said.

"Dawn...I know he's the one, he's my Mr. Right."

"Heck! I can see that just by that song he sang to you last night. Wow! That was such strong and powerful song."

"Yeah..." Marianne said as she drifted off a bit as she thought about how Bog performed the night before in front of everyone. But then she came too and and asked, "How about you?"

"Well, it looks like we are heading in the right direction too, even though my body is wanting more and more all the time when I am with him, I just want to keep myself in check and not come off as too pushy or needy," Dawn explained.

"That is good. I feel the same way, wanting to take things easy."

"So, care to share some details?" Dawn asked as she rubbed her feet together.

Marianne grinned as she said, "Hmmmm, just a few."

The two laughed together.

 _Back in Marianne's bedroom:_

Bog patted his hand around the bed as he slowly stirred awake.

"Marianne?" he asked when he opened his eyes and looked around.

She wasn't anywhere in the room. He looked up towards the bathroom door and it was wide open and dark inside. He laid in the bed for a few moments figuring she might come back to her room from wherever she went, but those moments passed and still she didn't come back.

Wondering where she might have gone and growing a bit concerned, he got up, grabbed his staff and headed for the door. Upon exiting, he looked up and down the main hallway.

He scratched his head and said, "Hmmmmm."

He walked down the main hall and he hoped that perhaps he might come across a soldier or servant that might know where she went off to. Since all of the royal bedrooms were on the floor he was, it was not likely he would encounter someone, so he flew down to the main floor. As soon as he landed, it wasn't long before a servant walked by.

"Excuse Me," Bog said.

"Oh yes, Your majesty Mr. Bog King, Sir?" The servant said in a meek voice saluting Bog.

"Ummm, just pick one, you don't have to address me with all that, any one will do."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Do you know where Princess Marianne is?"

"At the present moment, no, but earlier I have seen her and her sister go down the hall of the west corridor together," the servant said as he pointed towards the adjacent corridor.

"Oh? Where does that corridor lead to?"

"Hmmm, just some storage rooms and a few offices. But at the end of the corridor is a door that leads out to the terrace. That is a guarded entrance and the soldier there will let you know if he seen her go down there."

"Very well, thank you."

"It's a pleasure, your majesty Bog, Sir."

Bog shook his head at the soldier's response. He then walked towards the west corridor. The hallway was long but he could easily make out the fancy glass doors at the end. At first he was going to fly, but then he noticed something out of the ordinary and figured he would approach on foot, which was much quieter than his wings. As he got closer he noticed that there wasn't one, but two soldiers by the door, although they weren't standing guard by it, but rather they were peering out the door which they had opened up partly. They were looking out the opening, one head above the other, Bog began to tiptoe now and soon he could hear them speak.

"Her wings are so gorgeous, no other woman has wings like hers. They are so big too," The soldier on top said.

"Yes, but Dawn's wings are not small either. Heck her wings are almost as large as mine!" The solider on the bottom said.

"You know something else?" Top solder asked.

"No, what?"

"Marianne's got a really nice butt."

"Oh yeah...very nice! But I like Dawn's butt too, it is cute and perky."

Bog's eyes widened as he didn't like it one bit that the soldiers were checking out his woman. But what they said next really got his blood boiling.

The bottom soldier then said, "But still, Dawn is the prettier of the two...those blue eyes and blonde hair. She's got a nicer body too. Marianne looks more drab and those arms. I mean have you ever seen a woman with arms that big?

"No."

"You have to wonder if hugging her feels like hugging a man."

The two started to softly laugh, while Bog was seething with anger. He began to force a loud laugh out that echoed down the hall.

Suddenly the two soldiers closed the door, quickly turned around and slammed their backs against the door.

Both of them said together, "Oh crap!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny," he said angrily as he tapped his staff on their helmets. "You both have some nerve spying on the princesses. I have a good mind to knock you upside your heads myself."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I...I didn't mean any harm. We were just bored and just wanted to take a peek."

"Bored, huh. Well perhaps I should have a little chat with the king and see what he says about all this? Or perhaps I should just take matters into my own hands since I have been noticing how lax your people's respect is your rulers. A good ole' fashioned butt whoopin' should straighten you two out."

Bog took his staff and held it cross ways as he slammed into their chests rattling the door.

He gritted his teeth and said, "So what will it be boys, your king, or me?"

"Is...Is there a third option?" The shorter soldier asked.

"Of course, I lead you outside and you personally apologize to the princesses."

"No, no, that isn't good," the taller soldier said.

The shorter soldier looked passed Bog and said, "Oh crap."

Seeing the direction that the soldier was looking, Bog quickly turned around. King Dagda was approaching them and the look on his face indicated that he wasn't happy.

"Bog, what in the blazes is going on here? I hope you have a good explanation for having my soldiers pinned against the doors like this, Bog?

"I do, your majesty. Your daughters are out on the terrace and I caught these two peeking out the door and listening to their conversation," Bog said and he paused.

"Very well, but that is no need to take things into your own hands in my home."

Bog stood down and released his staff from the soldiers. He bowed a bit as he said, "Understood and I am sorry. I was just angered by some of the words that were spoken about Marianne and being that she is my girlfriend, I am rather protective of her."

King Dagda smiled as he said, "Rightly so, I was no different when it came to my wife. I'd does please me that you are looking out for my daughter."

"Of course and I didn't mean any harm to your men, and I was just giving them their options, one of which was to report to you."

"Oh, that is good, but now that I am here, I will handle this," King Dagda said as he waved for the soldiers to follow him.

As they turned away, the king said, "I will send another soldier to replace the one that was here. Would you be so kind as to keeping an eye for a moment?"

"Not at all, I came down here to see Marianne anyway."

"Good, Good," The King said. He was ready to turn around when he smiled and said, "Oh! I almost forgot! Good Morning B.K."

Bog smiled as he replied, "And a Good Morning to you, K.D."

King Dagda laughed a bit and then turned around and followed the soldiers down the hall. Bog could make out what the king was saying.

"Peeping Toms! How could you! I can't believe you two would stoop to the level of Peeping Toms...and spying on my own daughters! Unreal! I tell you things have gotten a bit lax since I let Roland be in charge of all of you soldiers, but now I am cracking the whip and all you need to show respect."

The soldiers said together, "I'm sorry, your majesty."

From there he could hear the king mention something about punishment and then he couldn't make out anything anymore. He turned towards the door and slowly opened it. He opened it enough just to see Marianne lying down on her chair with her wings wide open. He moved his head enough to see her sister was was doing the same next to her, but then his eyes returned to his lover. She looked amazing lying there and for a long while he just gazed at her wings, letting his eyes follow the details along her wings as they went from her back out to black serrated edges down to her wing tails. In the sun the purple color was reflected so brightly that the area just behind her had a purplish tinge to it. The way she slowly moved her wings made him sigh a bit. His eyes then ran from her head, down her back and then stopped at her buttocks and then her bare thighs below them. At least there was one thing that soldier got right and that Marianne did have a very nice butt. But his eyes continued downward and they focused on her bare thighs. A very strong feeling came over him in that he wanted to run his hands down the back of her bare legs. He slowly exited the castle and gently closed the door behind him and he tip toed towards the ladies. They weren't talking now and Marianne had her head turned away from her sister. As he got closer to Marianne, Dawn looked up as she was facing his direction. Bog just put a finger to his lips and Dawn smiled. He slowly reached over Marianne's wings and let his finger run very gently from the nape of her neck right down through the sweet spot between her wings. Her wings raised a little and he could hear a soft moan come from her mouth. Dawn started to giggle softly.

Without looking behind her, Marianne said, "Good morning, Hon."

"Good Morning my dear," He said. "How did you know it was me?"

She turned around and looked at him and replied, "Very easy, no one touches me the way you do."

"Awwww!" Dawn exclaimed as she put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Good Morning Dawn," Bog said.

"Good Morning Bog," Dawn said.

"Funny waking up and finding you both out here so early," he said as he took a seat on Marianne's lounge chair next to her legs.

She moved over a bit to allow him room to sit as she replied, "Oh, Dawn and I decided to come out and sun ourselves for a bit and we just had a little girly chat."

"Oh." Bog replied.

There was slight silence and then Dawn said, "Uhhh, I am pretty much warmed up now. Besides I want to get back in before Sunny starts to look for me."

"Ok" Marianne said.

Dawn got up, walked to the door and entered the castle. At first Bog wanted to mention something about what the guards did earlier, but he knew that given her temper, it would probably put her into an immediate rage and he didn't want to do that as she had such a calm serene look on her face and she was at peace. She turned to look forward resting her head on her arms.

Being alone now, Bog couldn't resist and he acted upon his thoughts just as he entered the terrace. He reached over and started to run his fingers around her feet and then slowly moved up her ankles and then her calves.

"Hmmmmmmm," she let out a small moan.

She pressed her feet down and her calf muscles flexed and they got very hard under his finger tips. He liked the feeling as he cupped his hands around her flexed calves. He then started up the back of her knees and her legs moved gently to his touch.

"Ohhhhhhh! That feels so nice!"

Bog found that he couldn't stop and he ventured even higher. He gently started to go up the back of her thighs. They felt so soft and smooth.

"Mmmmmmm," she called out her breathing was getting noticeably heavier.

He could feel his breathing start to get heavier as well. He got an urge to go higher yet. But he felt he was about to overstep his bounds and he blurted out:

"I'll go higher if you want me too."

"Yes, please."

Feeling more comfortable after getting her permission he moved his hands to her buttocks and started to gently rub them. She started to move her wings up and down slightly.

"Hon, you know what I would love for you to do right now?" Marianne asked.

Bog replied, "Yes, I have an idea."

He reached over and gently ran his finger tip down the nape her neck and slowly he made his way to the bases of her wings and began to message the area. Her wings went limp as they lowered and started to drape down the sides of the chair and over his legs.

"Uhhhhhhhh, Yes...that's it. Oh that feels so wonderful," she said.

He began to get very artistic with the pattern on how he circled his finger around her back. He just watched as her breathing became heavier and heavier. He lingered for a while in that area and noticed that her moans started to get louder and she began to move her hips. He began to look around at the castle walls ensuring that they were indeed alone and not being watched.

"Oh, I think that's enough, my love. If you go any further we will have to fly back to my room," she said as she started to sit up.

Bog said as he stopped as he said, "Would you like me to continue in your room?"

Maranne laughed.

He looked up to the sun and could feel the heat beating down on him, the nice cool morning was heating up rapidly.

"Sure...that sounds good. I am all warmed up and it is starting to get hot now."

Bog smiled and nodded as he got to his feet and helped Marianne to hers. The two took to wing and started to fly off to her room.

 _Later that day:_

While it was hot out, it wasn't as hot as yesterday. After everyone had breakfast, King Dagda gave the OK for a small group of his men to accompany Bog and his goblins to resume working on his castle. Sugar Plum joined them as well as Bog wanted to show her the room he had created for her. She was busy chatting up a storm with Benny as everyone started off to the boat.

Marianne and Bog flew off separately as she had to get the boat ready. At first they started to race with each other, but then Marianne suddenly stopped.

"I want to show you something!" she shouted.

Bog nodded and then followed her lead. She took a turn toward the south heading away from the Dark Forest.

"How far off are we going?"

"Not too far."

As they continued, Bog noticed that he could see a small river was flowing in the distance and Marianne was leading him right to it. As they moved further south it looked as if the river just suddenly stopped, but then it became clear that they were heading for a large cliff. There was an impressive view of the marshlands below.

"The view here is great!" He exclaimed.

"Just wait, it's gets better, Hon."

As they reached the end of the waterfall they could hear it cascade down, but before Bog could turn back to look, a blast of warm air caught them and suddenly they both shot upwards.

"Weeeeeeee!" Marianne shouted out as she flew up.

"Whoa!" Bog also shouted as he flew up.

Marianne just kept her wings out straight without flapping them and she rode on the current of air as she laughed.

Bog rode the air for a while too and then said, "This is great!"

"I know, isn't it? This is what I wanted to show you."

He outstretched his wings and he rode a current upwards.

"Whoo Hooo!" He exclaimed.

He was now over Marianne and he looked down to her and just watched her hovering without flapping her wings. He slowly started to descend until he was nearly on top of her. But then a gust of air blew upwards and blew her into him.

"Whoa Whoa!" He exclaimed as he tried to get out of the way.

She came up very fast but then she tilted her wings and slowed down. They gently collided with one another and Bog found that he was laying right on top of her back.

Marianne laughed as she said, "Looks like my wings caught you."

Bog looked up in amazement as he was actually laying on top of Marianne and her wings were carrying them both.

He looked out to her outstretched wings as for a moment he folded his. The feeling was incredible as she was now carrying him.

"Am I too much weight for you?" she shouted down to her.

"No, not at all."

Bog rested his chest on her back and he leaned his head over and looked at her face.

"Hi Hon!" She said.

"Hello, my dear!"

Bog could feel her wing muscles twitching as she changed the pitch of her wings to stay riding on the stream of air. The movements felt good against his chest. But he was concerned at a slight bow in her fore wings. He figured she had to be straining under his weight.

"Are you sure I am not too much for you?"

"No, not at all. I really just barely notice you are there."

"Wow, your wings sure are strong."

Marianne nodded her head in agreement as said, "Yes, they are. Thank You."

Bog looked into her golden eyes and he suddenly got that feeling again. It was that tingling feeling. She closed her eyes and started to move her head towards his. He closed his eyes and then their lips met. Her lips felt a bit dry this time because of the constant rushing hair that raced passed their heads. But it wasn't long before their tongues were intertwined. The kiss felt really good but due to the awkward position of their necks, they both fatigued quickly and when they broke off the kiss, Bog looked down and his eyes flew open.

"Oh! Wow! We are really high up!"

"Uh huh!"

From where they were, he could actually make out the edge of the Dark Forest. Bog decided to lay spread eagle with his arms out along her wings and he could feel the force of the air pushing up on her wings. He was completely taken aback by the experience.

"Isn't this amazing!" Marianne said.

"Yes! You took the words right out of my mouth. I never felt anything like this before in my life!"

The two continued to ride up until they slowed down.

"That's about it," she said. "We can't go higher. Besides we been here too long as it is."

Bog looked around and realized that they were out in the wide open and if a bird would come now, there would be no place for them to take cover in time.

"Yes, I agree, we should be going," he said as he opened his wings and lifted himself off of Marianne's back.

"Now comes the really fun part," she said.

She folded her wings almost all the way back and started to dive towards the Dark Forest.

"Yaaaaahoooooo!" She exclaimed as her body dropped quickly downward.

Bog then folded his wings and started to dive down after her.

She called back, "First one to reach the edge of the Dark Forest wins!"

"Oh! You! You have a head start!" Bog yelled after her.

He pulled his wings in further and started to pick up speed and was gaining on her. But she must have seen him coming as she also pulled her wings in further and began to dive faster, pulling away from him. Bog pulled his wings in even tighter and held his arms close to his body and he could feel that he was falling like a stone and was rapidly catching up to Marianne.

The Dark Forest was coming up really fast and he was determined to win. He was gaining slowly more and more and soon he was side by side with her.

"Ta Ta, my dear!" Bog said as he waved.

"Oh no! Not this time!" She said.

She angled her wings in a way that the air pushed her downwards and once again she started to pull out in front.

"Noooooooo!" Bog said.

But then he noticed that even though she was being pulled down faster, she was going to fall short of the Dark Forest and would have to then use her wings to get to the border. So he continued on his way lining himself up to the entrance to the forest. Closer and closer it came and he looked around him to his sides and up and down and so far she wasn't in sight. He knew that her maneuver probably cost her some time in that she was going to fall short of the forest and would have to fly in, losing time.

"Yeah!" He shouted as he started to smile.

ZING! Suddenly she shot underneath him with her wings wide open. Because she was so close, the blast of air that came off her wings knocked him off balance.

Bog extended his wings and regained his balance as Marianne sailed across to the entrance of the Dark Forest and she flapped her wings and perched with her hands on her hips right on the curved root that marked the entrance to the Dark Forest.

As Bog came to meet her, she had an ear to ear grin on her face.

Bog landed on the root and pointed back and forth as he stammered, "How, did you? What... How in the world?"

He looked to her in disbelief.

"I won! Ha! I told you I would beat your butt on the way back!" She said as she walked over and poked her finger into his chest.

Bog grinned and said, "You had a head start."

"Only a little."

"So are you going to tell me how you pulled that off?"

"Nope! It's a flying secret."

Bog laughed as he said, "Well, you sure are fast, there is no doubt about that."

She draped her arms around his neck and said, "You are not so bad yourself, tough guy."

Bog looked up and said, "I enjoyed our time up there, especially that kiss. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Awwww, you're welcome. In fact while I always have fun there, I had the best time there with you today and I loved that kiss too," she said as she brought her lips to his.

After they kissed she held her hand out and he put his hand in hers.

"Come on, lets get the boat ready," she said, "They will be here soon."

The two took to wing and flew off to the boat dock together. He would look to her the whole way and she had a wide smile on her face that lit up her cheeks in the late morning light. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was certainly a special woman. She was growing more and more beautiful every day.

They reached the boat very quickly and were greeted by a pair of soldiers that stayed overnight guarding the boat. They were very relieved to see Marianne and Bog and she dismissed them so they could go to the palace and get a much needed rest. They then started to prepare the boat for launch, opening up the cargo hatches and making sure everything was tidy in the lounge and other resting areas on the boat. Once they were done with everything Marianne and Bog met outside on the rear deck and talked about the events of the prior day while waiting for the others to arrive.

 _Later on as they docked at Bog's Castle:_

After Bog had helped Marianne with docking the boat, he re-entered the bridge and looked to his lady and raised his hand to his brow.

"All set, Captain."

Marianne giggled, "I might be the captain, and you the first mate, but you don't have to be so formal with me...instead of a salute, just kiss me instead."

Bog raised his eyebrows and once again playing on the 'Aye Aye' response he said, "Aye yuh Aye, my dear Captain."

She laughed and he just marched over to her, threw his arms around her waist and planted a heavy kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmmmm!" she exclaimed loudly as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

They kissed for a few moments before separating.

"That's way better than a salute," she said.

"Yes, indeed!"

Marianne looked out to the royal suites and said, "So, you are going to show Sugar Plum now?"

"Yes."

With everything being secure on the boat. Marianne and Bog exited through via the bridge wing and flew down to the boat deck and stood by as everyone walked or flew off the boat. Sugar Plum was one of the last ones to exit as she was chatting up a storm with Griselda and the two accompanied one another off the dock.

"Ahh, there you are my boy, I see you are helping Marianne out quite a bit aboard."

"Yes, mother. She appointed me as her first mate and I do help her out with what needs to be done when we head out."

"That and many other things," Marianne said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I still have much to learn."

"Oh, hon, you are doing fine."

Bog looked to Sugar Plum and said, "Madame Sugar Plum, if you will accompany me, there is something I would like to show you."

She turned to Griselda and said, "We will talk some more later. Your son said to me last night that he had something for me and wanted me to come here."

"Oh! Very well then," Griselda said as she turned and saw Stuff and Thang. She marched towards them and shouted. "You two, I must have a word with you."

"Well, ladies, please follow me," Bog said as he lead the way with Sugar Plum and Marianne following.

He lead them up to the third tier of a royal suite and they landed on the balcony. Sugar Plum had a puzzled look on her face as they looked at a pair of royal red curtains that formed a huge arch, in back of the balcony. He parted the curtains and put his hands out for the ladies to enter first.

As Marianne walked into the space she easily recognized that it was very same space she tried to flag either Bog or her sister down when she didn't have anything to wear, the day of the boat launching. But the space was radically transformed. Having a very similar layout now to Bog's own space all the way up on the seventh tier, the first room seemed to be the main living space.

The room looked like it belonged in a Turkish palace. The walls on right had green and gold mosaic tiles set up on long panels that reached from the floor to almost the ceiling in which the panel formed an arch. The arches came down into large pillars. One of the wall sections was a bit larger as it contained a hearth, in which a heat source could be used to warm the room. The hearth was also in a Turkish style.

The opposite wall also had the pillars, but they were shallower and in the middle were very ornate panels made from a light colored wooden lattice. Along the entire wall which curved around to the back where the entrance to Bog's bedroom would in his suite, there was a long couch that had arm rests located at various points. The arches came up to the middle of the ceiling and a large light orb chandelier that hanged from above. Hanging from the chandelier and draping down to the arches were red and gold curtains.

The middle of the floor was mostly all open with a huge red silk pillows the size of a chair that were placed at various intervals near the couch.

On the left side of the hearth, hanging from one of the mosaic panels, was a very large ornate mirror. To the right of the hearth was a doorway with an ornate arch and a dome above it. As Marianne looked around she noticed that another doorway at the end also had an arch above it. While there were doorways present, there were no physical doors, but a curtain that hung over the doorway. The curtains could be tied back to open up the space more. Marianne remembered that this was a feature that Sugar Plum's home originally had and even though it was years since she saw her home, she didn't recall it being this ornate and elaborate.

As the rear wall curved towards the back of the room, it funneled to the wide doorway at the end.

Marianne looked to Sugar Plum as she looked around the room with wide eyes.

"This room is beautiful, Bog. I didn't know you like Turkish décor. It is my favorite. This has to be your main living room?" Sugar Plum asked.

"No, my suite is on the top floor."

"Oh, then this is your space then, Marianne? I must say you have great taste in furniture and décor."

"No, Sugar Plum, my room is next to Bog's."

Bog answered and said, "This is YOUR living room."

Sugar Plum's eyes widened and she just stood floating in one spot as she blurted out, "What? Are you kidding me, huh?

"No, I am not kidding," Bog answered. "Surprise! This is your home to live for as long as you desire."

Sugar Plum still had a stunned look on her face.

Bog continued, "Back that way is the hallway to your bedroom and it's own private bathroom complete with a hot tub."

"Hot tub?" she asked still in disbelief that the space she was in was hers.

Bog then pointed to the doorway to the side of the balcony exit and said, "Down that way are a pair of guest rooms with their own bathroom and each room has a balcony view and at the end is a private study.

"A Study?"

"Yes...please, if you may, let me finish."

"Sure." Sugar Plum said as her eyes grew wider and her whole body started to become pale.

As Bog continued to describe the suite in detail, Sugar Plum's jaw began to drop more and more. She started to hover lower and lower towards the ground and Marianne thought she was going to pass out. Marianne was ready with her arms to catch her, but she waved her on that she was alright. Bog continued to explain her suite.

"The arch in the middle goes to a brewing room in which you can create your potions and magic spells. Next to that is a kitchen and at the end of the hall is a large storage space, or you could modify the area to as your needs fit, use it for another bedroom if you like, and that is the whole suite."

As Bog stopped explaining the details of the suite, both Marianne and he were waiting for Sugar Plum's reaction.

"Y...You can't be serious," She said as her voice cracked. She then swallowed hard and continued, "This can't be all for me."

Bog hung his head low and said, "I was a fool for not listening to you and I kept you against your will for so long. Your home was ruined in the process, so this is the least I could do for you. I do not expect you to be in service to me and you can come and go as you please."

Still stunned, Sugar Plum floated to the middle arch and down it's hall and entered the first room. Marianne and Bog followed. The room was very bright inside as all the furnishing were very light in color. The room, was like the living room in that the back wall was arched and there were pillars that formed an arched ceiling to the room. But it wasn't as ornate as the living room was. There were several cabinets that lined the back wall and also a very large hearth that had a large cauldron situated over it. In the center was a large round table for a work area. On the right wall was a loom. In the cabinets were Jars containing many of the items that Sugar Plum mentioned on her list of items she wanted when she was imprisoned. Another large cabinet on the left was full of empty vials.

"This is your brewing room where you can make your potions," Bog said.

"This is all for me?"

"Yes,"

"Wa...What's the catch?" Sugar Plum asked as she ran her hand along the large cauldron.

"No catch, it...it's all yours...Here, let's move on to the bedroom," Bog said as he lifted his hand up towards the door.

Sugar Plum held her hand to her mouth as she floated back out to the living room and then Bog lead the way to the bedroom.

As she followed she said with her voice quavering, "Did you design all of this?"

"No, I don't know much about this style, but Benny and K.D. were a big help as they knew what your home looked like and well, we elaborated on the Turkish theme, which K.D. said you would like."

With that Bog drew the curtain aside that led to a chamber like hallway with curtained entrances on all four sides. Bog pointed moving his arm in a clockwise motion as he said, "To the left is the master bedroom, ahead is a float in closet and to the right is the master bathroom."

"Float in closet?" Sugar Plum repeated in a subdued voice.

Sugar Plum floated to the left and parted the curtain to the bedroom and entered. Bog followed and Marianne was the last to enter and she got a good look around. The bedroom was round in shape and had several arches that ran up to a cone shaped ceiling. On each arch was a small light orb. The room was sparsely decorated, but on the far wall a huge round canopy bed dominated the room. The bed had a round green feather mattress and plum colored silk sheets. A couple of large pillows adorned the head of the bed. The bed had a plum colored curtain canopy that was suspended from a large rope and a huge ornate ring from the ceiling. There was a vanity table in the room which had a large mirror. There was a large ornate sofa like chair on the opposite side of the vanity. She floated to the bed and ran her hands along the silk sheets.

"Bog...this is too much. I...I just wanted my home replaced."

"Well, that is what I am doing. I am replacing it. Oh, I also talked with the king and he agreed that since your home was so badly destroyed, that he is going to have Roland's quarters made up as a living space for you there. Granted it is smaller than this, but at least you will have a choice of where you want to stay."

Once again Sugar Plum put her hand over her mouth and Marianne could see that tears were welling up in her eyes. She floated over to Bog and then threw her arms around his neck. Marianne could hear that she was beginning to sob.

Bog was hesitant to put his arms around Sugar Plum, but Marianne nodded for him to do so and Bog gave her a gentle hug as he said, "Oh, now. This supposed to be a happy thing, now. No crying."

Sugar Plum lifted her head up and said through her tears, "I am crying because I am happy. No one has given me anything like this before."

"Well, you always said, 'I owe you', so I hope this will be enough to pay back for all the years I kept you pent up in my dungeon."

Sugar Plum held Bog tighter as she muttered a tear laced, "Yes."

Marianne came over and rested her hand on Sugar Plum's back. After sobbing for a few more moments, Sugar Plum looked up and said, "Why are you so nice to me now. You were always so mean."

"Well, I owe you an apology too. So this whole suite is my way of saying, 'I'm sorry."

Sugar Plum held Bog's head in her hands and she said, "Never in a thousand years I pictured myself doing this."

Marianne's eyes grew wide as she saw her kiss Bog on the cheek and softly said, "Thank you very much."

Bog reached his hand up to where she kissed him and he had a bit of a stunned look on his face.

"I am really beginning to like this side of you, Bog, you have really turned out to be a good gentleman."

"Thank you. Well, Marianne and I will be off and you can have a good look around at the rest of the place."

"Thank you," She said again. "This place is so beautiful and I...I feel like a queen."

"Well, I am glad that you like it."

"Oh, I love it. When you see his majesty and Benny, please thank them for me as I know they must have had a hand in this too," she said as she floated on to the bed.

"That I will do."

Sugar Plum ran her hands along the silk sheets and said softly, "Oh, I am going to sleep well tonight in this bed."

Bog smiled at Marianne and then the two left Sugar Plum. As they left the bedroom, Marianne could see Sugar Plum leaning back into the large pillows on the bed. As they entered the living room, they could hear Sugar Plum shout, "Whoo Hooo! Yesss!"

Bog laughed as he said, "Well, I guess she likes it."

"Understatement, my love. Did you see her reaction?"

"Yes, I wasn't expecting her to kiss me, when in the past she mostly wanted to slap me," Bog explained.

Marianne laughed and said, "She had such an enamored look on her face, I was getting nervous as I thought she was going to kiss you square on the lips."

"I never thought that would be one person that would ever give me a kiss...I really wasn't very nice to her."

"Well, you made up for it in the end. Not even I knew that you made this suite so elaborate for her."

Just as they were ready to exit out to the balcony, Sugar Plum entered through the back curtains.

"Bog?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"If there is anything you need, a spell, a potion, help with a song, or anything, just let me know," She said. "I will make anything for you a priority."

Bog smiled and replied, "Okay. Thank you, That is nice to know, as I probably will take you up on that."

"Thank YOU. This place is wonderful!" she said before floating back behind the curtains.

Marianne could feel a very warm feeling building up inside of her as she said, "You really HAVE grown into a wonderful gentleman. And this...this is just another kind gesture that makes me so proud of you."

Bog smirked a little as Marianne drew closer. She then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long hard kiss.

 _Two weeks later:_

It was approaching mid September and Summer was starting to draw to a close. Bog had been seeing Marianne for two months now and the two have had shared many intimate moments together and things became easier for them the more they became close to one another. Marianne felt very fulfilled and she felt very good about herself and how things were going between Bog and herself. She would never be away from his side for long. Even though they did have their separate tasks and responsibilities to attend to, either they did them together or got together after the tasks were completed. Marianne showed Bog how things worked and ran in her kingdom and he did the same for her in regards to the Dark Forest.

As always Marianne found the Dark Forest fascinating and couldn't wait until she was with Bog to learn new things with him every day. But today was a special day for the long and arduous work on Bog's castle was finally completed and the rest of the goblins that stayed at the Fairy Kingdom palace were now able to move into their new permanent homes. Bog's and his mother's suites were the last to be completed. While a celebration was in order, everyone that worked on the castle was exhausted and King Dagda declared a mandatory rest period for a few days, for his men and also to give time to those settling into their new homes. Then there would be a huge gala 'housewarming' event was going to take place at Bog's new castle.

Coinciding with the completion of the castle, Dawn also delivered the dress that Bog wanted for Marianne. Bog was in Dawn's quarters when she showed him the completed dress. As Dawn held it up against her body for him to see, his eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He could easily envision Marianne in the dress.

"Whoa!" Bog exclaimed as he swallowed hard. "That looks amazing, better than you said it would."

"Thank you, but, really, it is you that came up with most of the design and I was just a go between. But, it's really the elves you need to thank as they put your ideas into the dress."

"Yes, please extend my thanks to them. It's perfect, she will look like an elegant queen and yet like a tough warrior at the same time. I think she will like it. I know I do," Bog said.

Dawn laughed and then she said, "Oh don't worry, she'll love it. This is very much up her alley. I wouldn't be surprised if she turns on the water works when she sees this."

"Do you really think she would cry over my giving her a dress?"

"Heck yeah! When you told me what you wanted to do, I almost cried!" Dawn exclaimed as she placed her hand on her chest. Then she spoke in a softer, more heartfelt tone. "Marianne never had anyone do something like this for her outside of her own family."

Bog held the dress in his hand feeling the soft silk material in his hands and he said, "I never felt this way about any woman before. I just have a strange unusual urge just to want to do nice things for her, because she's is always nice to me."

Dawn smiled and said, "That's because you really love her. I am very happy to hear you say that because I know you will never hurt her like the other guys did."

"No, Never, I can't. I...I never told anyone before, but there is a side to love that I didn't like very much at all," Bog said, but he immediately realized that he opened his mouth too far and said too much.

"Oh, what is that?"

Bog tried to get out of it and quickly replied, "Well, I really don't want to say."

"Oh come now. Now that you said something I want to know."

"No, I would rather not." Bog said.

"Please, Bog, I promise I will keep it between us," Dawn said assuringly.

Bog felt a bit unsure about expressing his feelings, but it just ended up coming out, he sighed and said, "Alright...The day the bird attacked and it had her in it's mouth, I felt this nasty crushing feeling in my chest and for a moment I thought everything in my life was going to come to an end. I tried my best to fly to her as fast as I could. It was then I realized how much a part of my life your sister has become to me. I don't want to know a day without her."

Suddenly Dawn lit up and said, "Awww! You were hurting inside for fear of loss. Oh, you love her very much. So from what you are saying, then the rumors I been hearing are true...You ARE going to marry Marianne, huh?"

"Rumors?" Bog's face grimaced as he muttered he then looked down and said, "...Mother! She probably told the whole darn kingdom by now."

"Well, are you?"

"It is too soon to say."

"Oh come now, with what you just told me, only someone who is really in love would say that."

The two went back and forth for a while, but then Bog, fed up with Dawn's badgering blurted out:

"Okay! Okay! Yes! I want her for my wife."

Dawn put an ear to ear grin on her face and she hopped up and down and said, "So does she know?"

"Yes, we talked about it briefly, though. That's all." Bog said. He lifted his finger to her and in a gruff tone said, "So don't you say anything, it stays here."

"Don't worry, I will not say anything. This is just very romantic and I know you are going to make my sister happy. I am happy!" Dawn said excitedly as she started to fold up the dress and put it back into it's box.

"Good. Its bad enough I got my mother spreading around rumors."

"But it isn't a rumor, by what you said, it's a fact."

"Dawn!" Bog growled as he shook his long finger at her. "You promised! Not a word to anyone!"

"Okay Okay. It stays here in this room," Dawn said as she put up her hands.

"Good," Bog said as he began to calm down and a smile returned to his face. He looked at the dress as Dawn packed it back up in the box he continued to say, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome. She's going to be so happy!" Dawn exclaimed. She then paused and said, "I guess you are going to give it to her the night of the housewarming party?"

"Yes, I want her to wear it that evening and I want to dance with her while she's wearing it. Now, if you please, I need one more favor," He said as he held his finger up.

"Sure."

"When I am with her later, can you sneak it into my bedroom and slip it under my bed? I do want this to be a surprise."

"Of course," Dawn said.

Bog hesitantly and slowly put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little hug, "Thank you, Dawn."

"Awww, Boggy you are so nice!" Dawn said and then threw her arms around his waist and pressed her head into his chest.

Bog suddenly felt very awkward and he was worried that if Marianne would show up that she would get the wrong idea and he started to let go. Dawn let go too.

"You're welcome!" She said.

Bog started to head out of her room. He turned one more time and said, "Oh, if you should need anything, just let me know and I will make it so."

"No, I am good, thank you."

Bog smiled and nodded as he left her room.

The next afternoon Bog spent most of the day helping his mother move in and get her suite straightened out. Griselda was so indecisive on where she wanted her things that in the end, Bog tossed up his hands and he ordered Brutus and two of his friends to help her out instead.

Bog decided to take a much needed break and at the moment the only person he wanted to be with was his beloved Marianne, but today she was helping her father at the castle. He took to wing and noted upon exiting his castle that the Dark Forest was unusually dark for the time of day. He looked up between the spaces in the high canopy overhead and noticed the sky was very gray, which meant it was overcast and more than likely it was going to rain. He decided to fly faster.

Upon reaching the end of the Dark Forest, his initial observations were confirmed, it indeed was VERY cloudy out. The clouds were moving very fast and the wind was picking up as well. 'Rain is near', Bog said softly to himself.

Rain was always a bad thing for fairies and goblins alike. Flying in the rain was nearly impossible as getting hit with one of the massive rain drops would certainly knock one out of the sky. In some cases heavy rain could even damage wings. The wind associated with a storm just added to the danger. It was usually best to stay indoors during a rainstorm, but Bog really wanted to see Marianne badly and a raincloud wasn't going to stop him. He poured on the speed, with his wings buzzing loudly as he flew faster. When he was halfway there, he could hear the rumbling of thunder and there were flashes of lightening towards a very dark patch of clouds that was approaching rapidly.

"Uh Oh...that doesn't look good," Bog said to himself aloud. "I better get a move on."

The wind started to pick up as well and Bog found he was flying straight into it. With every gust of wind, it blew him back considerably and each following gust grew stronger. Something big was coming and he had to get to the palace as fast as he could.

Bog flew faster yet. Even though he had made the trip dozens of times by now, because of the wind it seemed like it was taking forever to get to the palace this time. He still was making headway, but the dark ominous cloud was quickly closing in. He could see the lightning grow brighter and could hear the thunder grow louder. He could feel the droplets of mist in the air. He knew the sky was ready to open up.

Just as the palace was coming into sight, another gust of wind blew him off course.

"Blasted gusts of wind!" Bog shouted as he was starting to get out of breath from fighting the wind.

As he got back on course, the sky began to release the first few droplets of rain and one zoomed right past him. It was huge. His eyes widened and he gave every ounce of energy he had as he made a beeline for Marianne's window. But on his approach he found he had to keep an eye on the sky and dodge the huge droplets of water that zoomed down. Just as he headed for her balcony, another gust of wind came, but he grabbed a hold of her window frame and held fast until the gust passed. Then he climbed on to her balcony just as a large droplet of water hit the palace wall and dispersed around the sides of Marianne's window. Some of it landed on him. The wind blew the curtains into her room.

"Whew! Made it!" Bog said aloud panting between breaths

Suddenly, Marianne shouted from her bathroom, "Bog, is that you?"

"Yes, my dear, I'm here."

Marianne ran into her room and she had a surprised look on her face. Only half of her face had makeup on it. She was ready to hug Bog when she noticed the curtains came loose from the wind and she went over to the window and tied them back.

"Darn wind is really picking up!" She said and then turned to Bog. "I wasn't expecting you, I thought you were helping your mother move in."

"Yes, I did. But she couldn't make up her mind where she wanted her stuff and I was moving it here, then moving it there," Bog said as he made the moving motion with his hands. "Well, after about an hour of that, I got fed up. I let Brutus handle it and I flew off and wanted to come here to see you."

"Awww, that's sweet. Actually I wanted to come see you and perhaps help, but I saw the storm cloud coming and...Sheesh, you know you really took a chance coming out here! You know flying in the rain is dangerous!" Marianne exclaimed as she changed the subject mid sentence.

"I know. But I had you on my mind and I just flew here as fast as I could to beat the storm," Bog explained still breathing hard.

"Well, I am glad you made it," Marianne said as she slowly walked over to Bog.

She put her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his and the two gently kissed. Bog could feel Marianne gently circle her tongue around his mouth. He was about to do the same when she pulled back, raised her eyebrow and said, "I am so happy you are here."

Bog smiled, "Me too."

"Well, let me finish up with my makeup," she said as she slowly and seductively backed away from him and headed towards the bathroom door.

"You know you look fine without makeup. You don't have to go nuts with me. I like the look when you are in the water with your hair slicked back."

Marianne poked her head out of the bathroom door and said, "I can't walk around here like that, I just would feel naked and not fully dressed."

"Well, I still think you look good that way too."

She smiled and said, "Thank You."

Bog took a seat in the window sill as he waited for Marianne to finish in the bathroom. He watched as the huge drops of water plummeted to the ground. He waited for a while, but understood that Marianne just wanted to get her look right. The storm outside began to intensify and the sky became even more darker. It almost looked like it was dusk. As Marianne emerged from the bathroom, he looked to her face and his eyes widened as he slowly pulled himself back into the room and stood up.

Marianne looked very different. Her eye makeup was very similar to the night when she performed her song during Disco night with the extreme cat eye look. Her cheeks had a rosy red blush color to them. But the most significant change was that she she had combed her hair a different way. She still had the part over her right eye, but now it smoothly flowed back with one wave gracing over her left brow. Her hair had more volume now in the back forming a significant wedge shape. It curved down to her neck and flared out to the sides in curly wisps Once again, Marianne created a stunning look for herself and Bog just stood there completely speechless as he looked at his lady gazing back to him. Her efforts in the bathroom were certainly worth the wait. She was simply gorgeous and he could feel his heart pound in his chest.

He walked over to her, ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. He blurted out, "You're lovely, as always."

Marianne smiled and looked down and shifted her weight to one side as she said, "Awww, I was hoping you would like it."

"You're beautiful."

Her eyes then locked on to his and she drew nearer, put her arms around his neck and began to pucker her lips and close her eyes for a kiss. Just as their lips touched, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Damn! Why do we always get interrupted when we want to get close?!" Marianne asked as she clearly had a flustered, disappointed look in her face.

Marianne marched over to to the door with her hands clenched at her sides. She slammed her hand on the door lever and threw the door open angrily but still held it in her hand stopping it abruptly to keep it from slamming into the wall. Outside the door was Benny. Marianne glared at him as his eyes flew open wide as he said, a little out of breath, "Wow, your highness, you look great! Is there a special occasion or something I missed?"

She sneered at him and said, "No, I just decided to have a different look today."

Benny stuttered, "Wa...wa...well, I just meant it that you look good."

"Thank you, but what brings you here?"

"Oh, yes! Your father wants to see you at once, there is an emergency," Benny said as he shifted to one side, peered into the room and saw Bog standing nearby. "Oh, Your Majesty, I didn't know you were here, perhaps you should come down too."

Realizing the urgency of the situation, Marianne's face softened and the three of them took to flight and flew down the main hall and down the main stairway, but instead of turning down the main hall towards the throne room, Benny veered off down the adjacent corridor.

"Where is my dad?" Marianne inquired.

"He's with Rachel," Benny said.

Suddenly fearing the emergency had something to do with her father, Marianne's eyes grew wide and in a worried tone she said, "What's wrong with Dad?"

"Oh, I am sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to alarm you. He's fine...but while I was helping to prepare the castle for the storm outside, I spotted a butterfly fairy in trouble and she went down just outside the palace grounds, near the terrace. That's the emergency."

"She? Is she from the palace?"

"Yes, its a woman, but initially I didn't know this as she was too far away. However, when we went out to her, and I got a better look, I noticed it was a woman and her wing markings and skin color are unlike any I have seen before, so to answer your second question, no, she isn't from around here."

"You know going out in a storm is not allowed as you could put more lives at stake," Marianne said.

"Yes, but, luckily she came down close to the castle, before the storm built in intensity. I figured we could quickly go and get her to shelter. I did secure your father's permission to go out with a group of men with a flatbed to the scene to investigate and thus we were prepared to carry someone here if need be."

Marianne nodded in acknowledgement while Bog looked on with interest.

"When we found her, her wings were damaged very badly and she was waterlogged and suffered minor injuries as she must have flew through the high grass and brush before crashing. She didn't speak much, but what came out was not clear at first. I figured she might have more severe injuries and that we have to get her to Rachel so she could assess her condition. So we carefully helped her onto the flatbed and she thanked me. She spoke with a heavy accent."

"An accent?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, that is also how I know she must be far off from where she lives," Benny explained. "We just made it back in time when the sky opened up. Dawn greeted us at the gate and sent us to the infirmary. She went to get your father and instructed me to get you."

The three of them approached and flew into the infirmary. Benny stood in the doorway and said, "If I am not needed at this time, I will return to my duties, Princess."

"Yes, please do. Thank you, you are dismissed." Marianne said.

Benny nodded and then flew off.

Bog looked around the room and so far Rachel was the only person present. The King and Dawn didn't arrive yet. Rachel greeted them and bowed, "Good afternoon your highnesses."

"Good Afternoon," Marianne and Bog said together.

They looked to one another and smiled at their synchronism.

"I am assuming you come to see our new arrival," Rachel said.

Marianne nodded and Rachel took Marianne and Bog around the curtain when Dawn and her father showed up and joined them.

"Oh, Bog, what a surprise, I didn't know you were here too," King Dagda said.

"I flew in to see Marianne just before the storm hit," Bog replied.

"Very well," King Dagda said as he turned to Marianne and continued, "I am assuming Benny filled you in to what is going on?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good good," The king then turned to Rachel and continued, "I brought Dawn with me in the event you need her assistance."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I might...this fairy is certainly is very different from us," Rachel said as she pulled the leaf curtain aside.

"Goodness Gracious!" King Dagda immediately said as he looked at the woman lying on the bed.

Bog looked at the expression on the King's face and he looked very surprised. Bog said, "What's wrong? You have a very surprised look on your face."

"Yes, this IS a surprise. I have never seen a Black Swallowtail fairy before," King Dagda replied.

"You know her species?" Rachel asked the king.

"No, not directly, but I have heard of them. I heard they live in far off lands south of here...on the islands."

All of them got a good look at the woman that was lying in the bed.

The woman that lay before them was clearly very different in appearance in comparison to the other fairies in the kingdom. Most notably, her skin was much darker in color, more of a golden brown than the pinkish white skin of the fairies in the kingdom. She had very large wings that were draped over the edge of the bed. They were predominately black with yellowish-white spots on the edges of her wings. Fanning out from the center of her exposed hind wing, the spots were elongated and were sky blue in color. At the bottom of her hind wing, she had a very long tail. It was nearly twice as long as Marianne's tail and she had the longest tails in the kingdom. It was so long it touched the floor.

Bog looked to her face and noted that she was an older woman, certainly older than any of the other woman at the palace. Her hair was silver in color and was very kinky and was longer and bushier than most of the women at the palace. She had an uneven part and most of her hair fell to one side of her face, partially draping over her right eye. Her ears were very long and curvy. Her skin was loose and had wrinkles, especially around the eyes and mouth. Her neck also had looser looking skin, particularly around her throat. Bog figured she was probably close in age to King Dagda as he had similar wrinkles in the same areas. Her body shape was very different too...unlike the pencil straight figures that most of the woman had at the palace, her figure was very curvy, even more curvy than Marianne's figure. She had wide hips with large, solid looking legs and her arms had some thickness to them. Size wise they were similar to Marianne's arms. They weren't as muscular but she did have a bit of an indentation in her upper arm right at the base of her shoulders. Her forearms were very wide at the elbows and they tapered down to a small wrist. They looked very strong for an older woman. Her hands were very dainty and small, but she had very long fingers. Bog surmised that she probably did have a very muscular body at one time, much like Marianne's body. Surprisingly the skin on most of her body seemed more taught with very few wrinkles. If she was around King Dagda's age, she certainly still had a nice looking body. Her stomach was bare and very concaved as it looked like she hasn't eaten much in the past few days.

Bog looked to her wings and while they initially looked very beautiful, upon looking closer, he could see numerous holes and tears in both her left fore and hind wings. Dawn walked to the other side of the bed where Rachel was and she touched the woman's hair as she looked at her face and touched it.

"Her skin is so soft as well. I can't wait until she opens her eyes, I bet they are beautiful too. She's very pretty."

Rachel looked to her face and said, "Yes, she does have a pretty face. I love those lips of hers."

Bog looked to her lips and they were very full, more so than any of the other fairies. Perhaps a little too full. He always thought Marianne's lips were nice and full, but this woman's lips were even more so, especially her lower lip. The red of her lips melded into the the brown of her skin at their edges and her lips had a purplish tinge to it, very similar in color to Marianne's lips.

He started to look down her neck and towards her chest. Her chest area definitely was larger than most of the other women and this curved down to her waist and flared out to her wide hips, very much an hourglass shape. She was wearing a predominately green, gold and brown outfit. Her top appeared to be hand made from leaves, hides and thin vines. The top left much of her upper chest and neckline exposed. Two large leaves formed a 'V' shaped neckline that fanned out over her shoulders and came to a point at the middle of her abdomen just to her navel. The sides of her abdomen were exposed. A light brown panel made from an animal hide bridged the middle of the area of her chest, covering up the breast area. The panel had beaded details sewn into it, giving the outfit a bit of color.

Continuing down, the skirt she was wearing was also made from leaves with two large ones overlapping and creating a notch in the middle with the sides extending downward over the sides of her legs. The edges were very jagged and uneven, suggesting that the skirt might have been longer, at one point, but was now torn off and stopped at her knees. She wore a thick vine around her waist for a belt and row of beads hung down from the belt. Many of the beaded strands looked like they were missing or torn off.

Overall, her clothes were very dirty and worn. There were small holes here and there and a few tears too. While it was once a beautifully made outfit, it certainly has seen better days as it was starting to fall apart.

Her lower legs were bare and she had very pronounced calves. Her feet, while dainty, were callused and dirty, indicating she was on her feet a lot. Both her fingernails and toe nails were long and in need of grooming.

Rachel reached over and ran her hand over her curvy waist. She sighed and said, "I wish I had hips like her, she has such a nice figure."

King Dagda's eyes were also looking at her hips when suddenly he shook his head and came to saying, "Uhhhhh, Rachel, dear, you are beautiful as you are."

"Thank you, your Majesty. It is just that she is so different and so pretty. I like her features."

"Do you have an assessment already?" he asked.

"Not completely, but I have noted some obvious problems," Rachel said as she lifted the woman's right side wings. Her forewing was broken at the leading edge and Rachel raised her right hind wing or what was left of it to show the king. A good part of it was missing and what was left was completely torn up. Rachel continued, "As you can see, this wing is almost gone, her forewing on this side is also broken at the leading edge and her left wings have numerous holes in them."

"Do you think she can still fly?" The King asked.

"No, not with this much damage," Rachel said.

"Can you repair her wings?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head and said, "I don't think so, Your Majesty. "

Bog raised his finger and said, "Wait, wait. I remember when we got through the bird attack, you mentioned you could fix the holes in my wings. So couldn't you fix hers?"

"Yes, that is correct, your highness. I been working with a material called chitin, which is what wings are made from. I think with it, I might be able to heal large holes and even missing parts of wings, but it is too soon to tell. I have never repaired this much damage before. Unlike the much smaller holes in your wings, your highness, she's got many problems here. In addition, repairing wings is not like healing flesh wounds, it is much harder to do and very strenuous on me. But to answer your question, yes, I believe I can repair the holes and I could possibly fix the break in her forewing, but her right hind wing is practically gone. That is too much material that is missing," Rachel said. She shook her head and put her hand behind her neck. She started to get a very worried look on her face as she continued to say, "Sorry, but unless a better solution presents itself, I don't think she will fly again. But I will see what I can do."

King Dagda said, "Very good, Rachel, that's all I can ask for is that you try. Now, how about the rest of her condition?"

"Well, outside of some minor cuts and bruises and the fact that it looks like she hasn't eaten much for a while, the rest of her looks pretty good."

"Do you think you can awaken her? I would like to know a bit more about our patient," the king asked.

"Sure. I was going to do that just before you came in as she could possibly tell me more about her condition," Rachel said.

She pointed to Dawn and she nodded. Dawn reached around and opened a cabinet behind her and reached for a small bottle. She opened the bottle and waved it under the woman's nose.

The woman started to come too and moved her head side to side and she moaned a bit. She scrunched her nose and then opened her eyes. Bog noticed her eyes were a golden brown similar to Marianne's, but a darker shade.

Her eyes locked on to his and they instantly widened. She quickly shimmied up to the top of the bed almost in a crouching position getting into a defensive stance, putting both her hands up in front of her face. She and started to mutter something in another language, as she partially opened her wings. Everyone could now see how badly damaged they were.

Bog muttered under his breath to Marianne, "Figures, another one that thinks I am a monster."

"Bog, stop saying things like that. You are not a monster...not in my eyes anyway," Marianne explained and she took his hand in hers and in a proud manner lifted her chine and pushed herself into his chest.

Bog liked the feeling as she nestled her body into his and he smiled as it felt good having her close to him.

"Easy, easy! You are safe here in the palace, no one is going to hurt you," King Dagda said as he patted his hands down. He then extended his left hand to Bog and said, "This is the Bog King and he is a friend. He will not harm you."

The woman looked at the Bog and her eyes shifted to Marianne and how she was holding Bog's hand and leaning close to him. She put her arms down and muttered in a thick island accent, "K...K...King? P..p..palace? You speak English?"

"Yes," King Dagda said.

Her voice was a very low register for a woman, a contra-alto, which put her in a lower register than Marianne. She had a very smooth sounding soft voice that was pleasing to the ear.

She began to frantically look around patting the bed sheets.

"What are you looking for?" Rachel asked.

"Where's my weapon?"

"Weapon?" King Dagda questioned. "It isn't here, you don't need it, you are safe here."

The woman stopped looking around and she narrowed her eyes as she looked to the crown on King Dagda's head?"

She pointed to him and then to Bog and said, "You say, he a king, but you have a crown on your head."

"Yes, that requires an explanation. We are both kings. I am the King of the Fairy Kingdom and Bog here is the King of the Dark Forest which is adjacent to my kingdom. The woman with him is my first born daughter, Princess Marianne, and the woman standing to your right is my other daughter, Princess Dawn," King Dadga said as he pointed to everyone in turn. "Finally the woman next to Dawn is Rachel. She is our healer." The woman's eyes followed King Dagda's hand as he introduced everyone.

"What is your name?" he then asked.

The woman started to calm down and she placed her hand on her chest and bowed to King Dagda saying, "I...Yara... of Rose Island, Your Majesty."

Bog mouthed the words, 'Rose Island' as it was a place he was not familiar with and he looked to King Dagda. He shook his head indicating he too wasn't familiar with the location. He then turned back to Yara.

"Welcome, Yara of Rose Island, to the Fairy Kingdom," King Dadga said as he extended his hand to her. At first she hesitated, but then she extended her hand slightly. He took her hand in his and gave her a gentle kiss on her hand.

She looked down to her hand and then to him and as he withdrew, she cracked a small smile and asked, "Is Dis Bahamas?"

It was apparent that with her island accent, she had trouble with the 'Th' sound and pronounced it as a 'D' or at the end of sentence with a straight 'T' sound.

"The Bahamas?" The King said in a shocked tone. "No, you are way off from the Bahamas. This is America, the mainland."

Suddenly Yara jumped out of the right side of the bed and stood in between Rachel and Dawn. Since this was the first time everyone saw her standing they could see that she was about average height, about the same height as Marianne.

She faced everyone and blurted out in a shocked tone, "What?! ...America?! Dat can't be! I couldn't have flown dat far. Impossible. You not tell Yara the trut!"

"Yes. Impossible as it may seem, it is true, you are in America. The Everglades to be precise."

"Everglades?" Yara repeated as if in a daze.

Suddenly she began to lose her composure as her chin wrinkled and her lip quivered. Her eyes started to well up and even though it looked like she was fighting to hold back her tears, Bog could tell she was going to cry.

She turned to face the wall, and put her hand over her mouth. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Dawn reached over and placed her hand on Yara's shoulder and said, "Hey, easy now. You are safe among friends. I guess you been through a lot, have you?"

Yara turned into Dawn's arms as she turned her head sideways to face everyone.

"Yes, Yara lose everything. My home gone...Uracan, a nasty spinning storm take my home and most of my people away. Woosh! Big wave come, everyone gone. Island no more, all under water.

Everyone's eyes widened and Dawn's father said, "You mean a hurricane?"

Yara nodded her head and said, "Yes, I didn't know the English word for it."

"You were the only one to escape?" Bog asked.

"No, Your Majesty, I escape with four. We tried to make for Bahamas, but I flew off and too far. Dree men and one woman, my very best people and I lost dem one by one until only Yara left. Now I am Queen of notting," Yara explained.

"You're a queen?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, I was queen of my land before it was destroyed."

Everyone stood in silence hanging their head low after hearing Yara's story. Bog could see a tear roll down Yara's cheek. He reached over to a small tray that was on a counter which had a stack of leaves in it. He gave her the leaf to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry." Bog said.

"Thank you," Yara said. "You seem to be kind people. I am not used to kindness. Ever since the Uracan, all I have endured is hurt, pain and very mean people.

"Mean people?" King Dagda asked.

"Yes, this isn't first stop for Yara. I was someplace before and met bad people that hurt me and killed my servant. He sacrificed himself so I could get away."

Again everyone looked to Yara. King Dagda had an especially shocked look on his face as he put his hand over his mouth for a moment. He then pulled his hand away so he could speak.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Please, King of Fairies, I wish not to talk about it now. Perhaps another time, Yara tell you. I am very tired, and I hurt."

King Dagda nodded and said, "I understand."

Yara knelt in the bed, and fully opened her wings. Everyone's eyes widened at the sheer width of Yara's wings...clearly wider than anyone's, but they were in bad shape."

Oh, my wings! What has happened to them?" She said as she looked to her wings in horror. She then looked to Rachel and said, "Medicine Woman Rachel, please say you can fix them and I will fly again?"

Rachel replied, "You crash landed into high grass near the palace terrace. As for repairing your wings, it's hard to say. I have never done a repair this big before. A good portion of one of your wings is gone and I doubt I can replace that much material through healing alone."

"So Yara will not fly anymore?" she asked.

Rachel started to loose her composure and her chin began to wrinkle as she was nearly to tears herself. She softly answered, "I don't know, it is too soon to tell. I have to run more tests."

Yara folded her wings as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She began to bury her face in her hands and cry.

Dawn put an arm around both Yara and Rachel to comfort them.

King Dadga's face softened and turned a bit red. He said to everyone, "I believe our guest has been through quite a bit. Let's get her cleaned up and into fresh clothes and let her rest for a while. Tonight we will prepare her a nice dinner."

Yara's eyes widened and she said, "You are too kind your Majesty, but you don't have to go out of your way for me. I am fine with a little something to eat here. Besides I am in no shape to be around a lot of people."

The King smiled and said, "Understood, how about I set up something more cozy, with just everyone here in this room?"

Yara nodded her head in agreement. She then looked down to what she was wearing and said, "Yara not look good for dinner."

"No worries, we will take care of that," he said and then turned to his daughter, "Dawn?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Take her measurements and find a nice gown in storage that would suit our guest," the King instructed.

"Gown?" Yara questioned as she jumped to her feet again.

"Yes, I see yours is ruined from your long trip, so I going to replace it for you," King Dagda said.

Yara suddenly started to feel a bit faint. Dawn reached out and steadied her. Yara looked to the king and she said, "Thank you, Your Majesty...But you don't..."

She was about to say something else, but suddenly her knees began to buckle. Dawn and Rachel gently guided her into to the bed.

As Dawn helped her into the bed, Yara ran her right hand along the side of her dress, and she said, "Your dress, Princess Dawn, it is made of such a beautiful material. I like the way it feels."

"Thank you. It's made from silk."

She smiled as still held on to the skirt of Dawn's dress and said in a dazed tone, "Sssssi...Seelk."

Rachel said, "Uhhh, Your Majesty, I don't think dinner can wait, she needs something to eat now."

"Indeed, Rachel." He said he then turned to Marianne and said, "Marianne, have a servant bring in a bowl of fruits and nuts and also something to drink."

Bog released Marianne and she left the room while Dawn assisted Yara in propping up pillows behind her back so she sat upright in the bed.

King Dagda then announced, "Alright, let's all leave her in Rachel's care for now."

Bog and everyone else nodded in agreement and proceeded to leave the room. Only Rachel remained behind.

Rachel said, "Ok, your highness, First I will attend to your wounds, by then someone should be by with something to eat and afterwards, I will help get you cleaned up. Alright?"

Yara nodded her head in acknowledgement as she said, "Okay, Madame Rachel. But just call me Yara."

Rachel lifted Yara's arm and said, "Ok. Now this might sting a bit."

She nodded again.

Rachel touched one of her wounds with her fingertips. She closed her eyes for a moment and a purplish glow formed around the wound and it slowly sealed itself up.

Yara's face scrunched up a bit from the slight pain, but when her wound sealed up, her face lit up as she said, "Oooo! You heal like Shakira!"

"Oh, was Shakira your healer back home?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yes, and she our Medicine Woman. She also was with me when we escaped our island. But now Shakira no more. Gone. Died."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yes, so am I. She was also my life long friend. Yara not know what I do without Shakira. She fix me when I don't feel good. She talk to me when I am down. Now, she gone."

Yara hung her head low while Rachel tended to her other wounds. But when she was finished she started to dwell on what Yara said and the amount of loss she had to deal with. Rachel once again could feel her tears well up and she suddenly threw her arms around Yara and began to cry.

"Oh! Why you cry, Madame Rachel?" Yara asked.

"I can only imagine what you have been through and that thought is crushing me inside. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Yara patted Rachel on the back and said, "Awww, no need to be sorry. Not your fault. But, you are a very kind woman. It has been a long time since I have felt the embrace of another. The one called Princess Dawn is also very kind. I like her. She's very beautiful."

"Yes, she is. Not only is she the king's daughter, but she is also my helper," Rachel said. Then her voice softened and she moved closer to Yara's ear as she said, "I don't care how hard, how long or what it takes, I will do my best to see that you fly again."

Yara looked to her arms and legs as they were all healed now and she said, "Thank you, dear Rachel. You do beautiful work, like Shakira. As for my wings...well, all I can do is hope now."

"Well, let's see if we can get those hopes up a little higher. I am going to try to fix some of the issues with your wings now." Rachel said. "Are you up for it?"

"Okay"

Rachel assisted Yara out of the bed and said, "Ok open up your wings fully and I will do the rest."

Rachel's eyes widened as she stood behind Yara as she opened her wings. Her wings were huge, possibly even larger than Marianne's. Since her right wings were in worse shape than the left, Rachel started on one of the larger holes in her forewing. It was a hole that ended in a tear. She reached for a small container on the counter, opened it up and used a small applicator to spread the nearly clear material along the edges of the hole."

Yara asked, "What is that stuff?"

"It's chitin. It is a protein that is found in wings. It will help me close up the larger holes and tears in your wings."

"Oh"

"As with healing your wounds, you probably will feel some pain."

"Alright, I am ready."

Rachel placed her hand over the hole and a purple glow formed around the area. The glow was much larger and brighter than when she was healing Yara's bodily wounds. Slowly the wing material began to generate and grow and slowly the hole started to close up. Yara closed her eyes and clenched the bedsheet. Rachel could see that she was in pain. She could feel the drain on her body but she managed to seal up the hole and the area looked good. When she was done, she was breathing pretty hard. Both Rachel and Yara looked at the area and smiled.

Feeling optimistic and encouraged, Rachel decided to take on a larger repair and she aimed for Yara's broken forewing. She took a hold of the edge of her forewing and held it back in it's place.

She looked to her and said, "This is going to hurt more than fixing the hole."

"Okay, Madame Rachel, I am ready."

Rachel reached over and grabbed a twig that was in a container on the counter and she said, "Here bite down on this."

Yara complied and took the twig in to her mouth.

Rachel put her hands on the break and closed her eyes. The area around her wing began to glow, but this time the glow was much larger and brighter than when she was healing other wounds. Unlike those wounds, this was big job and Rachel could feel the force of her healing power draining her. She was even wondering if she would be able to take care of the holes before she needed to rest.

As the glow increased, she could see Yara's facial expression change as she clenched her eyes closed and she began to grunt through her teeth which were gripping the twig tightly. Her hands also clenched onto the bed sheet.

"Uhhhhghhh! Uhhhhghh!"

Rachel knew that she couldn't stop despite the pain, she had to complete the job. She increased her concentration and could see the wing slowly healing.

The pain was obviously increasing and Yara leaned against the bed. She shook her head side to side. She was biting down so hard on the twig that it started to splinter.

"Uhhhhhhgghhhhh!" Yara called out through her teeth. Finally the twig snapped from the pressure of her teeth biting down on it.

Rachel's eyes widened as she figured Yara must be in tremendous pain, but she couldn't break her concentration, so she continued to focus on the job at hand.'

Yara's knees began to give out and she was kneeling on the bed. She twisted the bed sheet and her long fingernails began to puncture it as she shouted, "Please, Rachel...the pain!"

"I am sorry, just a few more moments and it will be done."

She scrunched her face up tightly, and Rachel could see that she was starting to breath hard. She could feel that all the tissue formed solidly in Yara's wing and she was nearing completion. When she was done, she removed her hands from her wing, but then she suddenly became faint and sat down on the bed. She looked to Yara as she began to move her wing and examine the job Rachel did.

Yara was breathing hard herself as she said, "My, my, young Rachel, you do beautiful work! Wing is good as new! No more pain!"

Rachel was out of breath as she said, "Thank you."

Yara turned around and wanted to hug and thank Rachel when she noticed she was out of breath and very pale.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yes, it was just a large repair and the bigger the healing job, the more it takes out of me."

"Then you must stop now."

"No, I will just rest a bit, but I want to take care of some more of the holes you look good tonight."

Yara reached forward and placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders. She said, "Madame Rachel, you look exhausted. Please, rest, don't go crazy for Yara, it not safe. You do more after you rest. You have done more than enough to make me look good. You fix my forewing. Thank You.

Just then Marianne ran into the room with a bowl of fruits and nuts and a cup of water.

"My goodness, Yara, I am so sorry. I got side tracked and I couldn't find a servant, so I went to the kitchen myself and...", Marianne said to Yara, but then stopped in mid sentence when she noticed Rachel sitting on the bed breathing hard.

"Rachel, what's happened? You look pale."

"I healed all of Yara's wounds, fixed the break in her wing and one of the larger holes, but I am afraid it took a bit too much out of me. I just need a bit of rest before I fix the other holes and tears."

"Rachel, you look like you are done for today. Don't do any more," Marianne said.

"That is what I try to tell her, she needs rest now." Yara said as she turned and opened her wings in front of Marianne. "She do a beautiful job."

"Wow! They look much better already!" Marianne exclaimed.

"I wanted to get her cleaned up and give her clean clothes so she can rest before dinner, that is what your father told me to do."

"You've done enough. You get some rest now. I will take care of Yara."

"Are you sure, your highness?"

"Yes, now go on."

"Oh, Thank you," Rachel said as she started for the door. She turned to Yara and said, "I will talk to you later at dinner

Yara smiled and said, "Thank you very much Madame Rachel for fixing me up."

"You're Welcome," Rachel said as she staggered out the door.

Marianne looked to the door as she put the bowl of fruit down on the table next to Yara's bed and paying half attention, she said, "Here you go."

She was concerned about Rachel and she flew into the hallway and noticed that Rachel was walking dragging her shoulder against the wall, in much the same manner an inebriated person would.

"Rachel!" she shouted.

She turned around and said, "Huh? Yes, Your highness?"

"Are you sure you are OK. Do you need my help?"

"No, No, I am fine. I just have to get to my room and lie down for a bit."

"Okay, ummm, since it is late already, I am going to tell my dad to have dinner later so you and Yara can rest up."

"Yes, that will be nice," Rachel said before she turned and staggered down the hall.

When Marianne walked back into the room her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Yara was hunched over the bowl of fruit and began stuffing pieces of the cut apples, pears and some of the nuts into her mouth. The juices from the fruit started to run down her neck.

"Mmmmmmm," she exclaimed as she kept popping the fruit pieces in her mouth.

At first she didn't look up and Marianne tried hard not to stare, but she couldn't help but wonder how long Yara must have went without food. She also wondered how she even made it flying across the ocean from some far distant island. It was amazing that she was still alive. But Marianne could tell that she was a strong woman as her build actually on par with hers. Also like herself, she had very large wings.

After a while, she suddenly stopped eating and looked straight at Marianne and then she noticed the juices that were running from her mouth and down her neck.

"Oh my! Your highness, I am sorry. I am not minding my manners."

"It's OK, sometimes when no one is looking I eat with my fingers too," Marianne said.

She tried to force a laugh, but couldn't as Yara's condition was no laughing matter. But Yara did smile and then, more elegantly took another piece of apple in her fingers and put it in her mouth in a graceful manner.

She said in her deep accent, "There that's better. More like a queen should be eating."

Marianne smiled and said, "I understand what you been through, so it is fine. But perhaps I should leave you be and let you finish eating in private."

"No, please stay."

"Ok, if you want me too."

There was a brief silence as Yara continued to eat and Marianne just stood there. After a while she started to feel uncomfortable. She knew Bog was waiting for her and she wanted to get back to him. She was ready to make up some excuse to leave when Yara began to speak.

"So there are no Black Swallowtail Fairies here?" Yara said.

"No, in fact none of us has ever seen another like you, but it sounds like my dad is aware of your people's existence.

Yara hung her head low again as she said, "I must look so...different to your people."

"Yes, but I think you are a very pretty woman," Marianne said. "And I am rather different too."

Yara said, "Thank you, but you are the pretty one here, my dear. You are young. My beauty has gone passed me now, and I fear I must look old in the eyes of young people. But...I used to be pretty too when I was about your age."

"No, that isn't true, I am being honest about what I said. You are still pretty. I love your hair, I think silver is a beautiful hair color. My Dad's hair is silver and I find his hair rather attractive. Your skin is so dark, I could only wish I could get that tan in the sun. But most of us don't tan. I am one of the fortunate few that does, but only very little. I could never get as dark as you."

"Thank you for your kind words, but this isn't a tan, it is my skin's permanent color. I am Black Swallowtail and we all have skin like this. Some of us are lighter and some are even darker than me, but we all have dark brown skin."

"How many of there were you on your island?"

"About one hundred fifty were under my rule."

"Oh my goodness, your kingdom was much larger than ours. They were all lost?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you.

There was silence again for a few moments before Yara spoke again.

"So, I want to ask you, the other, Bog King, I saw how you and him were together. Are you and him close?"

"Yes, he is my boyfriend."

Yara's eyes widened as she said, "Really?"

"I know it might seem strange match, but I assure you that he is a gentleman in every way."

"Well, when I start to cry, he was very fast to offer me something to wipe my tears. I did like that."

"I know he is very unqiue and his looks are very strong and intimidating, but he does have a great personality and well, even though it wasn't love at first sight, I found that we had quite a bit in common and we actually started to fall in love with each other on the very night we met. Also, that same night, he put himself in harms way to save my sister and I and I will never forget that."

"Do you find him attractive?"

"Again, not initially, but once I found out what a good gentleman he is and, well, he treats me like no other man has before him. He treats me like a lady, then yeah, I slowly saw some attractive qualities in him. He started looking better and really cool to me. He continued to look better and better to me. I really can't totally explain it, but yeah, now I am completely attracted to him."

"You are a unique woman, Princess Marianne," Yara said. "You put personality before appearance and know that true beauty comes from within. Very few like you in this world."

"Well, I have been told many times before that I am different and unique."

Yara popped the last piece of nut in her mouth as she completely cleaned the bowl.

"Hmmmm, that was good."

"Do you want more? I can get you another bowl." Marianne asked.

"No I am good for now, thank you. I will wait for dinner."

"Okay, I will put up a bath for you while you rest a bit."

Marianne walked over to the closet and brought out a night dress, and some cleaning supplies.

"Well, this night dress isn't much or anything fancy, but it is clean."

Yara's eyes widened as she slowly took the garment from Marianne and she held it to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Ohhhhh, it feels so smooth, like your sister's dress! Is it Seeelk too.?"

"Yes, it is made of silk too," Marianne corrected.

"It feels wonderful and smells nice."

"I guess you haven't worn clean clothes in a while either."

"No, Princess. I have not changed for nearly two weeks. All I own is what I am wearing now."

She looked to her outfit and said, "It's a nice outfit."

"It WAS a nice outfit. It now ruined."

Marianne sat down on the bed and ran her fingers along one of the large leaves that fanned out over Yara's shoulder and said, "Perhaps I could fix it for you. I am pretty good with making my own clothes. In fact I made what I am wearing now."

"Ohhhhh, you do! So you are talented, young princess."

"Yeah, I have a few talents under my belt: Seamstress, cook, boat captain, and I am pretty good with a sword too."

Yara's eyes grew wide as she said in a surprised tone, "You warrior woman, too?"

"Yes, why you also can fight?"

"Yes, I ask for my weapon before, remember?"

"Oh yeah. What do you fight with?"

"Bow and Arrow. Very good shot too!"

"I'd like to see you fight one day when you are feeling better."

"As I you. Very rare to see a woman choose a sword for battle. That is why you have nice strong arms," Yara said as she reached out an squeezed Marianne's upper arms. Are you only woman built like this?"

"Yeah, I am the only woman that fights and my arms got really big when was training myself."

Yara brought her arm close to Marianne's and her arms were a little thicker than Marianne's, but not as lean and muscular looking. Yara's forearms were also a little wider, particularly at the elbow and then her arm tapered down to a pair of dainty hands with long fingers. She said, "I get large arms from practicing fighting too. I never stopped practicing even when I was queen. All the men like my arms. My wings very strong too. I could pick up and fly off with some of the men too. I might be old, but I am strong woman," Yara explained as she made a fist and hit her own chest with it. Marianne couldn't help but smile in that Yara was much like herself and they had a common interest.

Suddenly she realized that she left Bog alone for quite a while and she still had to get Yara cleaned up. She quickly shot up and ran towards the bathroom.

She turned to Yara and said, "I will get your bath ready for you."

"Princess, you working? Don't you have servants?"

"Yeah, but I can handle this myself. I warrior woman!" Marianne said as now she made a fist and hit her own chest. "All I have to do is just turn a couple of faucets."

The two women laughed as Marianne went into the bathroom. The bathroom was slightly smaller than a typical royal bathroom in the palace since it was just the infirmary bathroom. But the tub was recessed into the floor and it was large enough to fit three people. The room was ornately decorated.

Marianne figured that Yara probably never had a bubble bath before and she poured some bubble fluid into the tub as she turned on the water. More than likely she never had a hot bath either and so she grabbed the lever next to the tub and pumped up the heat. She made the water very warm. It made Marianne wonder what life was like on her island. How she lived, where did she take a bath? Did she live civilized or more like in a tribe? It seemed like she had servants in lieu of her question earlier. Did she hunt her own food? That could explain her warrior nature. But being on an island, perhaps everyone in her village was a warrior?

There were many questions that were running through Marianne's mind.

When the tub was filled up she went back into the room and lead Yara into the bathroom.

"Oh my! What a beautiful bath-house," Yara said as she looked around.

"Thank you. My father is a connoisseur of bathrooms and as such, every one in the palace is very elaborate. All of them have large tubs that are heated."

"Really! Yara gets a hot bath tonight?"

"Sure. Have you had a hot bath before?"

"Of course, Princess Marianne. I always had a hot bath at home...It is only recently I bathe in cold water...if I got a chance to bathe."

"How did you heat your water at home?"

"I had private hot spring! Always hot, all the time. Built bath house over part of spring."

"Ohhhhh," Marianne said.

Well that answered that question, she thought to herself. Still she was curious to learn more about their new guest.

Suddenly Yara yelled out, "Oh Weeee, bubbles in the tub! Now THAT I never had before."

She stepped down into the tub, clothes and all.

"Ummm, I was going to excuse myself so you can get undressed," Marianne said.

"No need to. Bubbles cover Yara."

It looked like she was shuffling around with something as only her head poked above the bubbles. Then moments later, she plopped her wet clothes on the side of the tub and said, "Also, we are both women."

Marianne nodded in agreement as she collected Yara's clothes and put them in a hamper to be cleaned. She then hung up towels for Yara to dry herself off when she was done.

Yara crossed her arms over the edge of the tub and rested her head on them and said, "This is beautiful. Princess Marianne, please come in and join me."

"Oh, perhaps another time. I washed this afternoon already," Marianne said.

"Okay, suit yourself." she said. She noticed the vial of soap and a towel which were on the ledge and she grabbed them and disappeared into the bubbles.

"I will be in the next room, just give me a shout if you need something."

"Alright, but I warn you I might be in here for a while," then she yelled out, "Weeee! Oh, you not know what you miss, Princess. Yara like!"

Marianne laughed as she exited the bathroom. She figured she may as well quickly go check on Bog and then come back down to Yara before she was even finished bathing. She exited the door opened her wings and proceeded to fly down the hall. When she flew around the corner she flew right into someone and fell right on her bum.

"Oooof!" She exclaimed as they both fell to the floor.

She was ready to utter a four letter obscenity, when she looked up and saw it was Bog she crashed into.

Bog sat up and looked to her and yelled out, "Marianne! What on earth is going on? I been waiting for you upstairs. You were gone for almost an hour. I thought you were only getting a bowl of fruit for Yara."

"Yeah, I was doing that, but when I returned to the infirmary, I saw that Rachel wasn't feeling well. She over exerted herself in healing Yara's wings and other wounds. So I told her to rest and I just took her place in taking care of Yara."

"Well it would have been nice to know that. Here I am looking all over the palace for you and no one knows where you are. Everyone thought you were with me."

"I'm sorry, it is just that there aren't any servants in this wing right now and our guest needed my assistance."

Bog craned his neck to look passed Marianne towards the infirmary.

"Where is she?"

"Oh she is taking a bath right now. I figured while she was in there I would quickly fly up to you to let you know what is going on."

Bog got to his feet and then extended a hand to Marianne and helped her up.

"Thank you, my love," she said.

Bog's face became softer and he said, "Well, when you are done, I will be waiting for you in your room."

"I might be a bit. When she comes out I just want to set her up with a night gown and see her into bed. Then we can be together until dinner."

He nodded and then said, "I can send some servants down to help finish up with her?"

"No, don't. I have already come this far with her, I just think it is more personal this way and I don't want to stress her out by throwing all different people at her. Besides, if she is comfortable with me, maybe she will tell me more about herself."

"Ok, at least I know where you are. I will just go up and get some shut eye for a while."

"If you pass my sister on the way up, please let her know she has to measure Yara out before she goes to sleep."

Bog snapped his fingers and said, "Oh! Yes, I bumped into her on the way down and she had a dress with her.

"Oh, that means she must have picked one out already."

"I will let her know if I see her again, but I think she is on it already," Bog said.

"Ok, Thank you." Marianne said as she quickly threw her arms around Bog's neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. She pulled away with her eyes closed as she hummed.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Uhhhh, it's just I want to learn more about Yara, but I also want to be with you."

Bog smiled.

Suddenly a voice rang out down the hall, "Princess? Where are you?"

"Oh! She's out. Let me get back to her," Marianne said as she took to wing and started to head down the hall. She turned around and blew a kiss to her beau.

Bog pretended to grab her kiss and he in term blew a kiss to her in a flamboyant manner and he tossed it to her as if he were pitching a hand ball.

Marianne grabbed his kiss and she giggled as she said, "Oh, you are just too much Bog!"

"And you are one helluva woman!"

She giggled and turned back towards the infirmary and she could feel her face was getting flushed with Bog's romantic gesture. She flew into the room and Yara had a towel wrapped around her body and her kinky hair was wet and was dangling down her face. At first she was startled and jumped a bit when Marianne entered the room.

She put her hand on her chest and said, "Oh, you scared me, Princess. I was done with bath and saw you were not here."

"I'm sorry, but, up to now, Bog didn't know what happened with Rachel and that I was down here all this time with you. While you were taking a bath, I wanted to quickly tell him and come back to you. Luckily I bumped into him in the hallway and filled him in.

"Oh. Okay, I understand. But why is your face so red, Princess Marianne. You Ok?" Yara said.

Marianne's eyes widened when she realized that her face must have been still flushed, but she just went along with it and said, "Yeah, it is just Bog did something sweet in the hall and well, I guess I got a bit flustered."

Yara laughed and said, "You certainly got bit by love bug, huh, there Princess."

"Okay. Yes, I guess it is very obvious that I have it bad for him."

"Indeed you do."

The two women laughed. Marianne then opened the closet and brought out the ivory colored night dress she had earlier, but this time unfolded it and held it to her body so Yara could get a good look at it.

Yara's eyes widened as she examined the night dress.

"This is the night dress you show me before?"

Marianne looked down at the dress and at first she thought there might have been a mistake since the dress looked a lot a lot nicer and perhaps it was someone's dress that got left behind. However by the positioning of the clips on the back of the neck, the seam down the back and the ties, it certainly was designed as an infirmary night dress. But the design was more elaborate than she remembered that they had in the infirmary.

"Yes, I believe so," she replied as looked at the dress.

Just to be sure Marianne grabbed another one that was in the closet and unfolded it. It was identical to the first one, verifying that it wasn't someone's dress that was left behind. As she put it back she noticed Yara got a hold of the first dress and was looking it over and she held it up.

"My, it's so beautiful! Is this what I wear to dinner?"

Marianne laughed and said, "No, this is just what women patients wear when they spend the night here in the infirmary. But I do admit I wasn't expecting this. The design was changed, and for the better. Obviously this is my sister's doing.

Yara held the dress in her hand and let it flow through her fingers. "You're sister made this? She has beautiful skill."

"Well, not exactly. My sister designed it and the Elves in town actually make the dresses."

"The workmanship is amazing. I love the way it looks and feels."

"Thank you. Yes, the elves do very good work for the kingdom."

Marianne couldn't get over the look on Yara's face as she looked over every inch of the night dress and was completely fascinated with it. To Marianne, the night dress still looked simple even with the changes, but for Yara, of whom has never seen a silk dress prior to today, it was all new to her. Marianne did like the new embroidered details in the dress. But it had her wondering why Dawn would make such changes for just an infirmary dress. But knowing Dawn...she loves her silk dresses. Where as her herself likes more naturally made outfits. It could also be that Dawn made the changes to go along with the other changes she made in the infirmary to make it look more pleasing, warm and comfortable for patients.

Marianne led her back to the bathroom and as Yara held the dress up again, she described how to put it on.

"You just have to slip it over, button the back of the neck and then tie it back at the waist. Just give me a shout if you need a hand."

Yara took the dress back from Marianne and bowed a bit as she said, "Thank you, Princess."

Before Marianne could say 'You're Welcome', she ran off into the bathroom and shut door.

Marianne sat down on the bed and a few moments later she heard an, "Ahhhhhhh!"

She quickly jumped up, knocked on the door, and said, "Yara, are you alright? I am coming in!"

But she didn't have to go in as the door opened and Yara exited wearing the night dress and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Ahhhhhh! Yara like!" She exclaimed again as she stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

Marianne smiled at her reaction and she took a few steps back, taking a good look at how the dress looked on her.

The dress had a Queen Anne neckline with sheer straps going over her shoulders and around back of the neck. The straps just barely covered the top of her shoulders, but not the sides, very much like a like a cap sleeve. The sheer area had embroidered floral palm leaf designs on it. The design ran over the cap sleeves to around the back of the dress and also ran forward down the sides of the front of the dress. There was another floral design that extended from the 'v' crux of the bust line to the abdomen. At first glance it looked as if the skirt part of the dress was plain, but the stitching created a pair of seams which, created a paneled look and the skirt had two pleats that ran from the waist on down.

At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing, but as simple as the night dress was, for some reason, it looked fantastic on Yara, like an evening dress. Perhaps it was her dark skin color, the way it appeared through the sheer section on top giving both the dress and her skin in that area a two tone appearance. The ivory just brought out her dark skin more and seemed to go with the off-white colored spots on her wings. While the dress was supposed to be tied from the back, Yara managed to take the ties and turn it into a belt which cinched her waist accenting her hourglass shape. This in addition to her wide hips caused the skirt to flare out a bit more that it would on a woman with a straight body type.

Yara turned around so Marianne could see the back. The floral pattern extended around over the back of her neck and extended down the sides forming a large circular cut out on the back for the wings. It branched off to the front and then around to the back of the dress. The whole area from the nape of her neck to her lower back was exposed.

"Whoa!"

"Why you look surprised, Princess?" She said with a smile as she turned to face her.

"Well, this supposed to be just a simple patient's night dress, but I have to agree that it looks like an evening dress on you...for some reason."

"Ahhh, but you see, Yara know she look good in dress. This too good to just to sleep in. I wear this to dinner."

"Oh, no, that wouldn't be good. It is a night dress, just to wear in bed, Yara."

Yara plopped down on the bed and raised her arms above and put her hands behind her head and said, "Yara wear this all day. Beautiful material. I love it! Feels so nice on my body."

"Well, if you like the silk I could have Dawn find a proper silk evening dress for you. Something like what she wears. But everyone at dinner will know that this is a night dress."

"But you say yourself Yara look good in it. I like this. Maybe others think the same. So, I wear this tonight."

Marianne took a look at Yara lying in the bed and it did look more like a short evening gown from the front. It did reach her knees which was a requirement for an evening dress. So Marianne just shrugged her shoulders and decided to run with it as Yara's mind was already set on wearing it at dinner.

"Well, if this is what you want to wear, it is fine with me. I just have to let my sister know so she doesn't have to scramble to find something for you tonight."

Yara sat up in the bed and crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. She said, "Thank you very much Princess. Yes, this is what I want to wear tonight, I love it."

Just then Marianne heard the sound of wings flapping outside and then come to a stop by the door. Her sister ran in and she had a tape measure in hand. She was a little out of breath.

"Ohhhh, good I was worried Yara was asleep already. I am sorry I am late, I was just spending too much time trying to pick something out for her. But I DID find something and now I just have to take her measurements," Dawn said.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, sis, but Yara has already picked out her dress."

"What? How?" Dawn said with a stunned look on her face.

Yara got out of the bed and stood up in front of Dawn with her hands on her hips and she spread her wings and said proudly, "I wear this."

Dawns eyes flew open wide as she said, "Holy Crow my new night dress design looks great on you!"

"Thank you, Princess Dawn. I feel very good too," Yara said as she grinned at Marianne.

Marianne said, "Dawn, I have been trying to tell her that this is not a proper evening gown. But, she is so in love with your night dress that she wants to wear it tonight for dinner."

Dawn cocked her lip to the side, looked at the tape measure and then at the the dress. She put her hand on her chin and said, "Hummmmm."

She looked to the back of the dress. She then peeked out from behind Yara and said, "You know, sis, I believe I can make this work."

"What?" Marianne exclaimed in a surprised tone. "Are you serious, Dawn? Wouldn't everyone know this is a night dress?"

"Well, not really. I just started to use these in the infirmary and I would just have to alter the back of one by replacing the tie with a real belt and put a snap here and here and perhaps add a tail panel to the skirt, this way she could hide her damaged hind wings."

Suddenly Marianne realized that with the minor alterations, Dawn could pull it off.

"Yeah. I mean this will save me a bunch of time," Dawn said as she reached for her tape measure and started to take Yara's measurements. "As it is, I don't think I would have the other dress ready in time for dinner as that needs more alterations. But I can just grab another one of these and alter it for her while she sleeps in this one. I mean I know I made improvements in the design and I wore one of these myself and it looks fine on me, but it looks awesome on her. I don't think anyone will notice that this is an infirmary night dress."

Yara glared at Marianne and said, "See, even your sister agrees. So I wear this tonight."

Marianne smiled as she looked again at Yara. She then snapped her fingers as she got an idea.

She said, "Well, Dawn, you could still alter the other dress for Yara because I am sure she will still be here in when we have the Gala ball at Bog's castle in a few days and I am sure she will need a proper dress for that."

Dawn was crouching behind Yara taking a measurement. She looked out from behind Yara's waist, wrinkled her chin, raised her finger and said, "Good point sis, I will do exactly that."

"Gala ball?" Yara asked.

"Yes, the work on Bog's new castle has been completed and we are having a ball there next week."

"So I will go to this ball?"

"Of course. You are our guest and we want you to have fun with us."

Yara stood smiling at the two princess and said, "The king has very two very bright and lovely daughters. So polite. I only could wish I had children like you."

"Do you have children, Yara?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, I did, only one boy. But he follow his dad and..." Yara said, but then stopped mid sentence and she closed her eyes. Her facial expression was one of distress.

"And what?"

"Well, perhaps I tell you another time, the story doesn't end well and Yara feeling a bit tired. I rest now."

Marianne nodded and said, "I understand. Also, you will only have a few hours to rest before dinner too. Dad said he wanted you to be rested up for dinner."

She then turned to her sister and said, "Dawn, please tell dad to serve dinner a good hour later so both Yara and Rachel can get more rest."

"Sure," Dawn said as she started to collect her things and she grabbed another night dress from the closet. She looked to Yara and said, "Rest well Yara, I will be back with the completed dress just before dinner and I will see you at dinner, sis."

She then walked out the door, opened her wings and flew off.

"She's a very smart girl, your sister is," Yara said.

Marianne nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, but ironically she's attained the label as family 'ditz'."

"Deetz? What's a Deetz?" Yara questioned.

"A ditz is an air head, someone not very smart. Sometimes my sister leaps before she looks...or zigs before she zags. She's gotten a reputation for not having the greatest common sense."

"Naw, not true. Dumb person couldn't design beautiful dress like this. Dumb person cannot do what she does here...helping Rachel. Your sister is smart woman. I see that."

"I know. My father and I know how smart she really is, however, lately I have been noticing a change in her and she is really taking more responsibility for her actions. Given some more time, I think she can be just a good a leader as me."

Marianne pulled the sheets back on the bed and put her hand out to the bed. Yara smiled brightly as she walked over to the bed and she adjusted her night dress and then climbed into the bed. Marianne pulled the sheets over her.

Yara said, "Now, go to your Bog King, I am sure he wait long enough while you take care of Yara. I sleep now."

"Yes, rest well."

"Oh, I will. I am nice and clean, in a nice warm bed wearing a beautiful dress. I will sleep well, for once in a long time. I know I am with good people. Thank you Princess Marianne for all your help and also thank your sister, your father and Rachel for me."

"I will."

Yara sighed as she said, "You are certainly a breath of fresh air, young Princess. Quite different from most of the people I have met in my travels. In your care, I feel like the queen I once was."

Yara looked around the room and continued, "And this...this palace is not like anything I have seen before. Your people build magnificently."

"Thank you."

Marianne started to put out some of the small yellow light spheres so Yara could find her way the bathroom if she woke up. She then pulled a large lever on the wall and huge panel slid over the light sphere cluster that lit up the entire room and then the room was much darker than before.

She collected the towel and went to the bathroom to let the water out of the tub and straighten the room out a bit. By the time she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that Yara was breathing hard and her eyes were closed.

"Wow! That was quick. Poor thing must be so tired, she went right out." Marianne said softly as she left the room.

 _Back in Marianne's room:_

"You have servants, why didn't you use them?" Bog asked, his voice a little gruff.

"I don't know Bog. There was just something about her and with what she has been through I just figured she needed the extra personal family touch and not throw a bunch of different people at her. Besides I am not afraid of doing a bit of work. You said it yourself, I am not like other princesses."

"Yeah, I just was a bit bored as I came here to be with you."

"Well, unfortunately we had an emergency to take care of. Did you at least sleep while I was downstairs?"

"Yes, a little bit. But I mostly waited for you."

"Awwww, you know I wanted to be with you too."

Bog sat next to Marianne and his mind began to wander as to what has all transpired.

Marianne asked, "Soooo, what do you think about our guest?"

"I am trying not to," Bog said

"Why? She seems to be a wonderful woman."

Bog got up and put his hand out towards the door. "Didn't you see the look on her face? She hates me and thinks I am some beast."

Bog started to grit his teeth.

Marianne and said, "I think hate is a bit of a strong word, Bog. Perhaps she was a bit scared at the time. But I told her what a wonderful gentleman you are. I told her that I am attracted to you and mentioned the wonderful things you do for me. She understands now. At any rate I don't think it was only you. I think she's afraid of all of us because we are all different in her eyes.

"Yes, but at least everyone else in that room was a butterfly fairy so they shared something in common with her. Me...I am totally different. To her I probably look like...a scaly back cockroach."

"Bog! My, you are certainly beating yourself up about this. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I don't care what anyone else thinks about your looks. I am attracted to you and I love you for who you are."

She turned and poked him very hard in the chest and said, "That in there, your heart, that is what I in love with the most. Isn't that enough?"

Marianne said as she jumped up from the bed and had an upset look on her face. Her eyes started to well up.

Bog reached up and he put his hand over the spot where she poked him. She poked him really hard as he could still feel the area where she poked him. He looked to her face and it looked as if she was nearly to tears. He thought carefully about what she said and sighed heavily. He smiled as he replied, "Yes...you are right, my dear, and you are more than enough. I am very thankful to have a wonderful woman like you in my life."

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Marianne said as she pulled on Bog's lapels and brought him closer to her and she brought her lips to the spot where she poked him. As as her tongue touched the spot, he began to mellow out and relax. Slowly her tongue glided down towards the length of his chest. But before she continued all the way down, she raised her head and said, "You are my gentleman, I find you attractive and that is all that matters."

She lowered her head and her tongue continued on it's way down. It felt really good. The closer she came to that sweet spot the more intense the feeling became. When her tongue reached the soft membrane at the pointed end of the soft part of his chest and immediately it was causing him to breath heavy.

"Yes, I see that and feel it too," he gasped out.

"Good," she said as she buried her tongue deeper down his chest."

The feeling became very intense and he called out.

"Ohhhhh, Marianne!"

Marianne looked up and said, "Oh, I got you moaning my name already?"

"Yes!"

She laughed and then went right back to driving her tongue down deep into his chest. Bog splayed his fingers out and moaned even louder.

"Oh...damn! You are good," Bog gasped out as his breathing started to get heavier.

She lifted her head again.

"It's going to be a bit until dinner..." Marianne said with an unfinished thought.

"Yes, it is," Bog said as he reached one of his hands to her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"So lets have a little fun until then?" she asked.

"Ohhh, I was wishing for you to say that the whole afternoon."

Marianne let out a maniacal laugh, and forcefully pushed Bog down on the bed, hopped on top of him, straddling his thin mid section, and pinning him to the bed. She started to reach around to the strap behind her neck.

She raised her eyebrow and said, "Wish granted...You KNOW you're in trouble now."

Bog replied, "Ohhhhhhhh Yeah!"

 _Later on:_

It was soon dinner time and Dawn rushed down the hall to the infirmary. She opened up the panel for the bright room light and said, "Yara, Yara, wake up! We don't have much time and I have to get you into the dress for tonight."

Yara woke up with a start and said, "Oh my, I must have overslept, Princess."

"No, no, not quite but it is getting very close to dinner time and despite telling my father to have dinner later, I am running late. I still want time to do your hair and perhaps put on a little makeup."

"Oh, you are really going to make Yara pretty?"

"Yes! You are going to be so beautiful and hot, everyone is going to look you up and down."

"Oh Dawn, you are too kind," Yara said as she scrambled to the edge of the bed and let Dawn help her out.

"Lets go to my room, I have everything there."

Dawn took Yara by the hand and led her into the hall.

As they stood in the hall, Dawn said, "It is faster if we fly upstairs. Can you fly?"

"I don't know. With my hind wing so badly damaged, I don't think so."

"Give it a try." Dawn said.

Yara closed her eyes and opened her wings and began to flap them and surprisingly she lifted off the ground. Dawn could feel the gusts of air coming from her huge wings.

"Oh! Look! You are flying!"

Yara opened her eyes and looked down, "OH my! Your Rachel is a saint! I am flying!"

Dawn began to flap her wings too and hovered in one spot as she said, "Ok, try to move forward."

As Yara proceeded to angle her wings forward, she suddenly veered to the left and crashed into the wall. She slumped to the floor. Dawn's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock. She immediately came to her aid.

"No, it was false hope. Yara can't fly," Yara said to Dawn.

Dawn helped her up and said, "Well, don't give up hope just yet, Rachel isn't finished with your wings. Perhaps with a bit more work she will have you flying. I mean I saw you up in the air, so I think you will fly again. It is just a matter of time, your highness."

"I hope you are right, Princess and please, you don't have to address me that way. I am no longer a queen of anything, that was my old life. Now I don't know what the future has for Yara."

"Well, it is your title and I know in the eyes of my father and my family you are still a queen."

Yara smiled as shes said, "Alright, then you address me how you feel."

The two started to quickly walk down the hall. Dawn was surprised that despite Yara's age, she could easily keep up with her. She was only slightly out of breath when they got to her room.

"Alright, let's make you pretty," Dawn said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm ready!" Yara replied, smiling as well.

 _Meanwhile in Marianne's room:_

Bog woke up and looked around. Marianne was completely out next to him and she was even snoring. He smiled and said softly, "Oh, I love that sound. It'll put me right out again."

As Bog continued to listen to Marianne's snoring, he glanced over to the window. The wind was blowing the curtains as it was still raining outside. It was a big storm that seemed to linger for a long time. The area in front of the window was all wet. It was nearly dark out. His eyes widened and he leaned up to get a better look.

"Darn it! We overslept!" He said aloud as he shook Marianne's shoulder.

Marianne just shook her head side to side and let out a soft sigh, she puckered her lips and said, "Oh, Bog just kiss me."

Bog quickly leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Wake up Marianne, we have to get ready for dinner.

Suddenly she came too and looked out the window and exclaimed, "Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea."

She jumped out of the bed and went out the door. A few moments later she came back and said, "Bog, we only have fifteen minutes until dinner! I don't have time to change."

"Well, didn't your father say that it is just going to be only the group of us that were in the infirmary?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Just slick back your hair like you had earlier."

Marianne looked at her mirror and her hair was completely mussed up from their little escapade she and Bog had earlier.

"Nope! Sorry, it is too far gone. The regular way I wear it will have to do."

"That's fine by me too. I always like the way you wear your hair."

Marianne giggled and said, "I wish everyone would think that way."

Bog also took a peek in the mirror, but usually nothing gets out of place when he sleeps, so he just walked over to the window and sat in the sill watching the rain fall while Marianne touched up her makeup quickly. She wasn't too long and just as they were ready to go Bog noticed the Jasmine flower on her vanity.

He picked it up and said, "Wait, this will just enhance the look a bit."

"Awwww, Okay." Marianne said and she let him place the flowr in her hair.

Soon the two of them headed off to the dining room below. Running a bit late, the two of them decided to risk it by flying through the halls to the dining room. Usually it was an unwise thing to do just before a meal or function as there would be many more people in the hall and the danger of flying into someone was greater. But, luckily they made it to the dining room fine. There was a guard by the far set of doors and he waved Marianne and Bog on.

"What's going on, we normally go in this way," Marianne said to the guard as she pointed towards the large doors in the center.

"His majesty, your father, prepared a separate corner of the dining room as a private area tonight. The royal family, Your Majesty Bog, Rachel, Chief at Arms Benny and our guest will be dining privately in here tonight.

"Oh yeah, I remember my Dad said he wanted it to be a cozy private setting for Yara," Marianne said as they walked through the far set of doors.

There were three entrances to the dining room and temporary walls were set up on the back and right sides around the far left entrance to make up a 'room'. Even though the walls ran up pretty high, the entire top was open to the existing dining room ceiling. The entry over the doorway had a large chandelier above it normally to light the entry, but in this case it also provided overhead lighting for the dining table. The table was small with just enough room to fit 8 people, although in this case 7 places were set up. Due to the location of the chandelier, the table was off center from the doorway and thus there was quite a bit of room to the right of the table. At the far end was the king's throne. His daughter's seats were set each to his side, and there was also a fancy chair at the far end and also next to Marianne's seat for Yara and Bog respectively. The two remaining seats weren't as elaborate as the rest, as they were mostly made of wood, but the seats and back were plush and looked comfortable. Marianne and Bog were the first to arrive and they took their seats.

Rachel came in next and was staggering a bit. She wore a green mock neck halter evening gown that was made from leaves. Two large pointed leaves formed a panel that framed out the bust area and ran up to her neck and attached to a vine that formed a collar around her neck. The the leaves formed an elliptical keyhole that bared a small part of her chest. It had an asymmetrical skirt that was short in the front and long towards the back. She plopped herself down into one of the wooden chairs and put her hand over her mouth as she yawned. As with Marianne, her hair was mussed. Apparently it looked as if she needed more rest.

"So, are you doing alright, Rachel?" Marianne asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah Princess. Sorry, please don't mind me. I am still a bit out of it."

"Okay, just wake up when my father gets here," Marianne said.

"Uh huh."

"I like your dress," Marianne said.

"Thank you", Rachel said with a smile.

Moments later, Benny himself announced the king and he and King Dagda entered and took their places.

Both Marianne's father and Benny were nicely groomed and very alert and dressed in royal evening attire. As the King sat down, he narrowed his eyes as he looked to Rachel.

"Rachel, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, sire. I am just a bit out of it from healing Yara. Please forgive me. I tried to make it on time and I think I forgot to comb my hair."

The king chuckled a bit and then said, "Understood. Perhaps eating something will bring you around. That's a cute dress, by the way."

"I was thinking the same thing, your Majesty and Thank You for the compliment on my new dress.

"You're welcome, dear."

Benny looked to Rachel, of whom was sitting across from him and said, "I am sorry, Rachel, but you don't look well."

"I just over did it when healing Yara, that is all, I will be fine. I think I just need something to eat."

"Alright."

Marianne's father then stood up and said, "Well, everyone, as you know tonight we have a special guest and by my request I had suggested a small cozy dinner for her. My daughter, Dawn, is escort to our guest to dinner tonight. So without further ado, we raise our glasses to our guest."

Everyone reached for their glass. The king then nodded and a servant opened both doors wide and pulled the chair on the end to the side.

Dawn entered first. She changed her dress for the night as well. She was wearing an all white short dress with a skirt that flared out a little from her waist and stopped at her her knees. It was form fitting and designed in a manner to make her normally straight body frame to appear to have some curves. The dress had gold accents on the edge of the bodice. She had on a sheer lace bolero which made it look like the dress had a Queen Anne style neckline. It was rather plain compared to much of what Dawn normally wears, but yet she looked good in it.

She stepped to the side, put her hands up towards the door and announced, "I present, Queen Yara of Rose Island."

Yara entered the room and as she cleared the doorway she spread open her fore wings, but kept her hind wings trailing behind her. Dawn jumped a little at how suddenly a huge pair of wings just flew open beside her.

Bog noticed how different her face looked and that she was wearing a little bit of makeup now. She had a beautiful cat eye liner around her eyes with the eyelids done in gold. Her lips were still purplish red, but now had a very nice sheen to them. They looked even more full than before. There was a little rouge on her cheeks. While very simple, the makeup accented her face well and she looked even younger now than when he first saw her. Completing the look, on her head was a gold circlet that had a large pearl that sat in the middle of her forehead. The circlet had three long brown and black stripped feathers coming from the middle just above the center stone, adding just a hint of a natural accent and giving Yara an even more exotic look. She also wore two pairs of pearl earrings, one pair a stud and the other pair a pendant.

King Dagda's eyes flew wide open as he was taking a sip from his drink while Yara entered. He quickly put his drink down and suddenly grabbed his napkin and coughed into it.

Marianne reached over and put her hand on her father's and said, "Daddy, are you alright?"

"Yes, my dear. I just swallowed the wrong way."

When Yara reached the table she curtsied and in a refined polite manner said, "It is an honor to be here, Thank you, Your Majesty, for inviting me for dinner."

As she curtsied, she put her right leg a little too far forward and the short dress rode up her thigh. The king's eyes shifted downward and his neck craned a little. He then looked to her face and replied, "The honor is mine. Wow! I have to say that I am amazed at the wonderful work that my daughters and Rachel has done on you in such a short time. I must say you look wonderful."

"Thank you, your Majesty," She said and then her eyes turned to all the ladies as she said, "I want to thank you all for making Yara pretty tonight. I have never felt prettier than I do now."

"Awwwwww, You're Welcome," Dawn said first and then Marianne and Rachel followed.

"I am amazed, Dawn, that found you such a nice dress for Yara in such a short time, and I see you also found a nice dress for yourself. You and Yara almost match. I am assuming that was intentional?" Her father asked.

"Thank you, Dad. Yes, I loved the way Yara's look turned out and I just wanted to wear something similar especially being an escort tonight. I wanted a more plain look as, I didn't want to upstage Yara."

"Sometimes, darling, plain is best. This is a very elegant look for you. I hope you wear this more often. You really look good tonight," he said. "A vision of loveliness."

"Awwww, Thank You, Dad," she said as her face started to turn red.

"I must say that am impressed that you have been following my instructions regarding your dresses lately. You are showing me you are accepting responsibility, and your work with Yara has been exceptional as well. You have chosen her a beautiful outfit as well."

Everyone clapped and raised their glasses to Dawn, praising her. Marianne, however, sank into her seat as she was the only woman present in the room that didn't change her clothes.

"Thank You so much!" Dawn said to everyone.

Dawn had a little smirk on her face as she started to walk down the length of the table toward her seat. Bog's eyes narrowed as he wondered why she made that gesture. Marianne leaned over as Dawn came around the table and whispered, "Dawn, you made changes to Yara's dress. I really like it!"

Dawn leaned over and whispered back, "All I did was add the palm leaf overlays that curve down and cross the abdomen, I added the belt, the skirt tail and the circlet."

Yara said, " Your Majesty, Dawn was a big help. As soon as I saw the dress I fell in love with it. She made a few changes to it and made it even more beautiful. I love this dress so much."

"Well, I am glad to hear it and if you love it that much, it is yours to keep."

"Thank you! Thank you, your Majesty. Not only for the dress, but for the kindness of your people for helping me."

"You're Welcome," The king said and paused for a bit before he continued. "Oh, Yara, when not in public and in an informal environment like this you may address me as K.D."

Everyone's eyes widened as they were surprised that the King was already becoming comfortable with Yara and allowed her to call him by his nickname.

"K.D?" She asked as she folded her wings.

"Yes."

"Pardon my asking, Your Majesty, but what does K.D. stand for?"

"Uhhhh, well, it's a long story. I will explain at another time."

Benny started to laugh as he said, "I think you boxed yourself in corner with that, Sire."

There was a chuckle among everyone in the room.

Yara bowed her head as she looked to Benny. The servant assisted her into her seat.

King Dagda was ready to take his seat when he said, "Oh! Where are my manners, Yara. I felt it was necessary to include my Chief at Arms, Benny, for dinner tonight for it was he who is directly responsible for finding and initially caring for you as he and his team brought you into the palace.

Yara turned to Benny and said, "Then I am in debt to you for finding me and saving my life, good Sir Benny."

Benny stood up and reached for Yara's hand. She extended her hand out and he took it and said, "The pleasure is mine, lovely, Queen Yara."

Yara smiled brightly at Benny's gesture and she said, "Thank you, Sir Benny. As with His Majesty, you don't have to address me as queen, or 'your highness'. You, as well as everyone here, may address me as just, Yara."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement as she continued in her island accent, "It is nice meeting all of you good people in this beautiful palace."

Everyone also reciprocated in their way that it was nice to meet her as well.

Marianne asked, "So what's for dinner, Dad?"

"Glad you asked, my dear daughter, I was just getting to that. I figured Yara could use a nice hearty meal so I had the cook fix us up a nice traditional bean roast dinner with potatoes and red cabbage."

There were positive responses from all around the table and some 'oo's' and 'ahhs.'

Yara scrunched up her face and asked, "What's a bean roast?"

Some at the table couldn't help but laugh the way Yara asked her question.

"It is meat that is marinated and roasted. Its very tender," The King explained. "Uh, you are fine with that, yes? Something I forgot to mention to you earlier."

"Yes, Your Maj...I mean K.D. I do like beans. Yes, it sounds delicious."

"Great! There will be plenty of it too, so by all means eat to your heart's content," he said.

As the dinner was served, everyone was initially quiet as they ate. The bean roast dinner was excellent and everything tasted great. All you could hear are a bunch of "Mmmmms" as people ate. Yara tried to be a lady and ate very elegantly, but even she muttered several "Mmmmms" throughout dinner. Bog couldn't help but look over to Yara every now and then and was amazed that she had nearly three servings.

Even Marianne and Dawn looked to her. Their father just laughed and encouraged her to eat as much as she wanted. But she couldn't even finish the third serving as she just leaned back in her chair and placed her hand on her stomach which was now noticeably bulging.

"No, thank you K.D. Yara going to bust!"

Everyone laughed.

Later on, just as dessert was being served, Bog noticed that the everyone else in the adjacent part of the room was starting to get louder and louder. Then someone yelled out, "Hey! How about some music, Sunny!"

King Dagda's eyes grew wide as he said, "Oh no. This is our time to get to know Yara, no music!" He then turned to his daughter. "Dawn, please be a dear and go tell him not tonight."

"Yes, Dad," Dawn said as she got up from her seat and headed for the door.

Yara put out her hand and stopped her as she looked to King Dagda and said, "K.D. It is OK, I like music...let them play. I want to hear your music."

"Well, I wanted us to share this time over dinner with you so we could get to know one another better," he said.

"But there be plenty time for that. Rachel say herself, I stay a while before my wings are fully fixed. So there will be plenty time to talk. Also as through music is how Yara get to know you and your people too."

"Alright, if that is what you wish," King Dagda said. He then turned to Dawn and said. "Just tell him to keep it down in there so we can still talk."

"Yes Dad," Dawn replied as she ran to the door opened it and exited the room.

A few moments later Bog could hear her voice shouting Sunny's name. Sunny replied, "Hey beautiful! Wanna join me in a song?"

She giggled loudly, but he couldn't make out her answer. Then the voices slowly started to die down and then music began to play at a moderate level. After a few bars of the intro Sunny began to sing.

 **Sweat - Inner Circle**

(Sunny)

 _I've been watching you!  
_

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
Come On!_

(The rhythm then dropped into a reggae style beat. Yara's eyes widened and said excitedly, "Oooh! I know this! This Rag-ga music! We play this on my island all the time!"

She closed her eyes and immediately started to heavily sway to the music in her chair.

"You KNOW that's Dawn's doing," Marianne said to her father but loud enough so everyone else heard.

"Dawn smart girl! She knows Yara's music!")

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long._

 _Hey!_

(Both Rachel and Marianne began to rock their shoulders as Bog and Benny just bobbed their heads to the music. Yara stood up, and began to dance. She was moving her body and her hands as a fan dancer dancer would. All eyes in the room were on her. King Dagda's eyes shifted down often, he was definitely checking out her legs as she danced.)

 _Standing across the room I saw my Dawn smile.  
I said I want to talk to you for a little while.  
But before I make my move, my emotions start running wild.  
My tongue gets tied and that's no lie.  
I'm looking in your eyes  
I'm looking in your big blue eyes._

(Yara suddenly opened her eyes as she rocked side to side and said, "Lady dancing here, and no mon want to dance with her?" The men suddenly scrambled to get up, but only Benny and King Dagda approached Yara.)

 _(Ooh yeah and I've got this to say to you)_

 _Girl I want to make you sweat  
Dance 'til you can't Dance no more.  
And if you cry out I'm gonna you dance some more.  
_

(At first Marianne looked stunned as Bog quickly got up, but he swiftly turned to her and put one hand behind his back and the other he extended to the floor before Marianne and said, "Shall we M'lady."

Marianne's eyes flew open wide and a huge smile appeared on her face as she said, "Yes! Definitely!"

 _Girl I want to make you sweat  
Dance 'til you can't Dance no more.  
And if you cry out I'm gonna push it  
Push it push it some more._

As he led her to the open area to the right of the table she said, "At first I though you were getting up to dance with Yara."

"And leave my lovely lady behind? Naw, it will never happen."

Marianne giggled as they got into a close hold and she said, "Oh, that was such a smooth move."

The two got in a close dance hold began to rock back and forth to the beat slowly swaying together

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
_

 _(Come on!)_

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
_

Both the King and Benny approached Yara at the same time.

The King said with an air, "Sir Benny, I will take the first dance with our guest."

"Yes Sire," Benny replied as he then turned to Rachel and she got up and the two moved to the floor.

King Dagda kissed Yara on the hand and said, "May I have this dance."

"You May..." she said with a huge smile on her face.

He got into a formal ballroom dance hold with her, but as they started to move straight in line, she had a confused look on her face and she fumbled the steps.

King Dagda asked Yara, "I'm sorry, I assumed you knew how to ballroom dance.")

 _So I say to myself if she loves me or not  
But the dread are known that love is here to get  
And with a little bit of this and a little bit of that  
The lyrics goes on the attack_

("No, I just dance free. Here I show you. Move in closer and sway the hips like this and circle."

The King attempted the move, slowly moving side to side. Yara moved in closer and then the king fumbled his steps

"Open your legs, make a space in between there," she instructed as she pointed between the king's legs.

Bog and Marianne's eyes widened as they tried to look on while dancing. Benny tried to stifle a laugh. The King complied, but then everyone was shocked at what happened next. Yara placed one leg between his and her other leg over his and began to move her hips side to side.

"There that's better. Now Yara can move. Now we move our hips and circle."

Suddenly everyone else stopped to watch the king and Yara dance. Bog picked up on the dance being such that younger or thinner people would do, as in the case of King Dagda, his large belly and wide legs was hampering his movement and it came off awkward, but it didn't bother Yara one bit. When he noticed everyone stopped dancing and was watching, he stopped too."

 _My tongue gets tied  
And thats no lie  
I'm looking in your eyes  
I'm looking in your big blue eyes_

"K.D. why you stop?", Yara asked as she gently moved her hands to his shoulders.

"I am sorry, but I don't know what I am doing with this type of dance," he replied. "I am better with a dance that isn't as close."

A sad look appeared on Yara's face, but then Benny said, "I think she's doing a Lambada. Here Sire, I show you how it goes."

Rachel said, "Benny, wait! I don't know the Lambada."

"That's Ok, she does," he said as he pointed to Yara. With that he let go of Rachel and walked over to the King and Yara and said, "My I cut in, Sire?"

"Sure," the king said as he passed off Yara to him

Benny got into hold with Yara and the two straddled each others leg. Their hold was different in that the outstretched hand was more splayed than held and the other arm was around the waist and not the shoulder. Yara immediately smiled as they started to rock their hips side to side with the beat. They then started to circle. It was a very close move with the legs rubbing together. But Benny was careful as to make the dance look doable and not obscene.)

 _(Ooh Girl and I've got this to say to you, Hey!)_

 _Dawn, I want to make you sweat  
Dance 'til you can't Dance no more.  
And if you cry out, I'm gonna make you Dance some more._

(In a gleeful tone Yara said, "Benny, how you know Lambada dance well!"

"Well, my dear queen. I became interested in it when I learned that here, they call it the forbidden dance and I just HAD to learn how to do it."

Yara laughed and in a very heavy accent said, "Ya Mon, Dat it is!"

"It is just something I always wanted to do with a woman," Benny said.

"You dance well, you have woman partner you dance with?" Yara asked.

"No, you are the first woman I got the courage enough to ask, simply because you know it."

"Is that so? You do well with Yara."

"Thank you."

The two continued to dance as Rachel walked over to the king's side and watched. Marianne and Bog continued in a dance hold to sway back and forth as they also watched. Suddenly there was some loud cheering and wolf whistles from the adjacent room.)

 _Girl I want to make you sweat  
Dance 'til you can't Danceno more.  
And if you cry out Let's push it  
Push it push it some more._

(The King stood stunned as he watched the pair dance. Even Bog was amazed. She was an older woman, but the way she moved was like a young gazelle. But apparently he was staring a bit too long as Marianne pulled in front of him and had a smirk on her face and whispered, "That looks like fun, I want to dance that way with you."

"I don't know how to do that." Bog said pointing to Yara and Benny.

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
(ooh yeah)_

"Just follow Benny's movements, and I follow hers. It doesn't look that hard," Marianne said.)

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
(one more time)_

King Dagda then said, "No, no, no, my dear daughter. I see where this is going. This is NOT a proper dance and it stops now."

"Awwww, Dad! Please? Its just a little fun dance."

"Marianne, may I remind you we are in public and this dance is not appropriate now.")

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
(sing it)  
A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
_

(Benny and Yara stopped dancing as he said to her, "I'm sorry we have to stop."

Yara said to the king, "I am sorry, I didn't think this would be inappropriate here. It is like your daughter say, 'it is a fun dance.' I don't mean to offend or upset you, KD."

 _(hey oohooh weee yeah)_

 _Eyes, I'm Looking in your big blue eyes_

 _(and I've got this to say to you)_

(I am not upset with you, Yara. You didn't know. But my daughter does know.

Marianne then blurted out, "Dad, it is just us in this room, besides you were dancing that way with her."

"I was a little stunned and it was something I wasn't expecting," he said as he plopped down in his throne. Again there was some loud cheering and whistling from the next room.)

 _Girl I want to make you sweat  
Dance 'til you can't Dance no more.  
And if you cry out I'm gonna push it some more.  
Girl I want to make you sweat  
Sweat 'til you can't sweat no more.  
And if you cry out I'm gonna push it  
Push it push it some more._

(Yara said, "Please, Your Majesty, I didn't mean to offend. At home we do this dance all the time with those that we are close to. The dance is only obscene if you make it so. I don't do with just anyone, but those I care about. I dance with Benny because he saved my life. I dance with you to thank you for all you have done for me for I have nothing to give you in return."

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
(yeah)_

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
_

(Marianne blurted out, "Awwww. She's just being sweet, Dad.

The king paused for a while after he heard what both Yara and his daughter said and he said to Yara in a softer voice, "Well, I uhh... appreciate the kind gesture, but as you see it is a dance I can't do. I'm too big for such a dance.")

 _Li Long Long Long.  
(Push it, push it some more)  
A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
(alright!)_

(Yara smiled and said, "Nonsense, Give me a chance, K.D. Let me show you right way and you will be doing it in no time."

The king stammered as he said, "Uhhh, oooh. Perhaps another time.)

 _A La La La La Long  
A La La La La Long Long  
Li Long Long Long.  
(Push it, push it some more)_

As the song ended there was a loud applause next door and even some wolf whistles. Both Dawn and Sunny could be heard thanking the crowd. Everyone stopped talking and waited until the applause died down in the adjacent room before they continued to talk.

Yara bowed before the king and said, "Alright then, another time."

The king nodded and then everyone took their seats. Shortly after, the servants arrived with dessert.

As dessert was being served, Dawn returned. She had taken the bolero off her dress and it revealed that the dress was a halter design underneath. The strap wasn't seen earlier as it was hidden by the lace design of the bolero. Her chest, arms and forehead glistened in the light as it appeared she was heavily perspiring. She was also so out of breath that you could hear the air racing in and out of her nostrils as her chest expanded and contracted rapidly. In her right hand she had a fan that was folded up and in her left hand was the bolero from her dress. She put the bolero over her chair and plopped down in the seat. She flicked the fan open and began to rapidly fan herself.

She was sweating so badly that Bog followed a droplet that ran down from her forehead, down the side of her face, passed her ear, down her neck and right down the middle of her chest.

"Well, I like that's a nice look for you, Dawn," Bog just blurted out.

"Thank You, Bog," She said between breaths.

"Bog!" Marianne called out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"However, I have to say that while it is a good look for you, your sister, here, completely rocks the sweaty look."

Everyone except the King laughed. He glared both at Bog and Dawn in turn.

Marianne smiled and whispered to Bog, "Nice save, Hon."

"Uhhhhhhh, I need a drink of water," Dawn said.

"I'd say, Princess, you look really hot," Benny said.

Suddenly all eyes shifted to Benny and widened. But none were wider than Dawn's own eyes as she replied, "Awwwww, why thank you Benny. I didn't know you felt that way about me, but my heart belongs to Sunny."

"Errr, Ahhhh, I meant literally Princess," Benny said as he tried to recover. "You are sweating badly."

"Oh," Dawn said with a bit of a down look now.

Benny noticed her facial expression as he passed the pitcher of water down and poured it into a goblet for Dawn. He tried to recover again.

"I didn't mean that you weren't hot metamorphically, you are very beautiful that way too," he said, but realized he was just digging himself a deeper hole as he continued. "Ahhhhh, sorry, I completely messed that one up."

Everyone laughed.

"Thank you. It's fine, I know what you mean," she said as she giggled. She took the goblet from him and began to audibly gulp the entire contents down. Her neck visibly moved intensely as she swallowed.

"Dawn!" Her father bellowed out.

She moved the glass away from her face and said, "Hmmmm?"

"Easy does it! Don't gulp down the water so fast, it could go down the wrong way," he said.

"Ok, sorry. It is just that I am so thirsty."

"What on earth were you doing over there that you got all sweaty like this?" he asked.

"Well, as the song says, dancing made me sweat!"

Again everyone laughed.

"You got this sweaty just from dancing?" Her father asked.

"Yup!"

"Alone?"

"No, with Sunny. He just got me very worked up during the song."

Again everyone laughed as the king's eyes just widened.

"I heard the cheering and whistling over there, is there something you are not telling me, young lady?"

"Dad! I just danced very intensely for the song. Sunny was singing to me and wanted me to dance. So given the words to the song, it wouldn't look right if I wasn't sweating," Dawn said. "So I danced my heart out."

"She's got point there, K.D." Bog said.

"As for the cheering, what guy wouldn't cheer at a woman sweating as she danced her butt off," Dawn said.

Everyone laughed again and Yara said, "Goodness, Princess Dawn, you are so funny. You make Yara laugh."

"I just hope I don't find out that you were dancing indecently over there."

"Dad, please, I'm not that stupid. Truthfully, I only wanted to perspire a little, but when everyone noticed my intense dance moves, they cheered me on and I just danced harder, which made me sweat even more. I just got caught up in and before I knew it the sweat was running down my face and neck. I normally hate to sweat, but this time it just felt great. I just had fun. Nothing got out of hand, I promise."

In her thick accent Yara said, "Please, K.D. I see it in her eyes, she's telling you the truth. I know the feeling myself when I danced back home. The men would cheer and I would dance hard and start to sweat. Men love that and the cheering is encouragement and of course I would push myself harder. The more I sweat the more the guys cheer. Given that is what the song is about, I would have done the same thing Dawn did."

"And the wolf whistling?"

"That happened after I took off my bolero because I was so hot and I didn't want to ruin it. But, I took it off in a nonchalant manner, nothing erotic or indecent and all of a sudden the guys were whistling. I noticed my shoulders were shiny from perspiration and I guess they liked that. The cheering and whistling made me feel good, that's all Dad. Ask Sugar Plum if you don't believe me."

Yara started to glare at the king and he noticed. A calmer look appeared on his face as he turned back towards Dawn.

"Alright, I believe you." The king said in a soft tone. "I'm sorry Dawn. I...I didn't mean to grill you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the guard poked his head in and said, "Sire, sorry to interrupt, but Sunny is here. He wants to meet the guest of honor."

Dawn turned to her father and said, "Oh please, Dad...let him meet her."

He turned to Yara and said, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, it is." Yara said as she stood up and turned to face the door.

The King nodded for the guard to let Sunny to enter the room. He bounced into the room and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yara.

"Whoa! Dawn wasn't kidding, you ARE awesome! I am Sunny, by the way."

"Oh, why thank you little Sunny. My name is Yara and I am from a far away place called Rose Island. I am a Black Swallowtail fairy."

Sunny put out his hand and she put his hand in hers and he gently kissed it as he bowed. When he came back up he said, "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you...Sunny, so do you! You sing Rag-ga song magnificently."

"Ohhh, well, Thank, you, Yara."

"I'm amazed, you have an island look. Your clothing, skin color and face all like the men from my island. Are you from an island too?"

"No, I lived here in the Fairy Kingdom all my life."

Yara smiled as she crouched down to Sunny's level and said, "Be good to Dawn, she's a wonderful young woman."

"No worries there. She's been my friend all my life and finally being her boyfriend is a dream come true. I'll always be good to her and treat her like a queen."

Dawn looked with starry eyes to Sunny as all the ladies in the room said, "Awwwwww!"

"Can you sing us another nice song?" Yara asked.

"Sure!"

Sunny then nodded to Bog and said, "It's time, your highness."

"What, right now, in here?"

"Uh huh. You heard, Yara wants to hear another song."

Bog got up and retrieved his staff. He put one foot on the chair and held the staff as if it was a guitar.

"Wa...What's going on?" Marianne whispered to Bog.

"You'll see...or should I say, hear."

Sunny then looked to Benny and said, "Excuse me, Sir, but I need that chair."

"Ok," Benny replied as he got up with a confused look on his face. He wasn't the only one either. Dawn got up from her seat.

King Dagda was about to say something as he was confused as everyone else, but just then Sunny jumped up and stood on the chair as he looked Dawn straight in the eyes. He then nodded to Bog.

 **(Wrap It Up – The Fabulous Thunderbirds)**

(Sunny)

(Bog played a slow guitar chord progression while Sunny looked into Dawn's eyes and began to sing.)

 _I no longer have to shop around, Dawn baby._

 _I know I have the best woman in town, my baby._

 _I've seen all I've want to see, my baby._

 _Just bring your lovin' straight to me now, baby._

 _I'll take it._

Dawn folded her hands over her chest and said, "Awwww."

The King said, "Sunny it has been a long day for Yara. Let's finish dessert and call it a day."

Yara said, "Please, let him continue. He serenading her. This I want to see this."

"Well, The King said call it a day, so let's Wrap It Up!" Sunny said. He turned to the wall, cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled out. "Hit it! Sugar Plum!"

(Just then then Sugar Plum floated over the top of the wall with her sound rig in front of her. She slammed her hands down on the keyboard and a fast beat with an organ chord organ progression played. Bog now switched to playing the bass part of the song. The catchy groove had everyone moving in their seat. Marianne just watched Bog's hands with wide eyes as he quickly fingered out the bass parts. Dawn began to strut around Sunny's chair and then got into a dance hold with him. The two began to do a quick step style dance, as he began to sing.)

(Sunny)

 _I've been watchin' you for days, Dawn baby  
I just love your sassy ways, Dawn baby_

(Yara yelled out, "Oh, would you have a look at those two dance like that."

She then started to rock her shoulders back and forth as well and said, "Oh! Yara like this!")

 _You know our love will never stop, Dawn baby  
Just put your lovin' in my box, now baby_

(The song's catchy rhythm had everyone bobbing and it wasn't long before everyone got up to dance. Benny danced with Rachel. Marianne chose to dance around Bog while he was playing. Yara danced by herself for a while but then made her way over to King Dagda.)

 _Wrap it up, I'll take it  
Wrap it up, I'll take it_

(Yara said to King Dagda, "Lady need a dance partner. Don't worry just freestyle."

Yara put one arm on the King's shoulder and the other on her waist and she began to twist her hips. He just tried to shuffle his feet and keep up with the beat. Every now and then he would take her hand and twirl her.)

 _Well no more will I shop around, Dawn baby  
With you, I got the best thing in town, Dawn baby  
I've seen all I want to see, Dawn baby  
Bring your lovin' straight to me now baby_

(Marianne continued her twirling around Bog and she would often go around back of him and reach her arms around and hold his chest while swaying to and fro. Dawn and Sunny broke out of their quick step dance and went for more of a freestyle dance as well, he didn't move his lower body much since he was still standing on a chair. He would often hold her shoulders as he sang to her.)

 _Wrap it up I'll take it  
Wrap it up I'll take it  
Wrap it up I'll take it  
Wrap it up I'll take it_

(Bog plays short guitar solo)

(During the break Marianne twirled right to her father and said, "May I cut in" Her father was surprised, but he also lit up and of course got into a hold with her and they began more of a quick foxtrot style dance.

Seeing that Yara was free, Benny immediately shot away from Rachel and asked Yara to dance. Rachel yelled out and said, "Hey! Now I don't have anyone to dance with!"

Benny said, "Sorry, Rach, but you can't Lamaba").

 _Well I'm gonna treat you like the queen you are  
Bring you sweet things from my candy jar  
You've got tricks you ain't never used  
Give it, give it to me, it won't be abused!_

(Benny got into the hold he was with Yara before and the two did the Lambada again. But they were absolutely sure to minimize the leg contact. King Dagda did look over and he had a bit of a cross look on his face, but didn't say anything. Marianne turned his chin away from them and to her face and he smiled at her and the two continued to dance. Dawn and Sunny continued to dance in a freestyle manner. Rachel, a little upset, plopped down in her seat.)

 _I've been watchin' you for days,_ _Dawn_ _baby  
_ _I_ _just_ _love your_ _s_ _assy_ _ways,_ _Dawn_ _baby_

 _You know our love will never stop, Dawn baby  
Just put your lovin' in my box, Dawn baby_

(Suddenly all around them was the sound of people clapping to the beat. Bog looked up and some of the fairies next door were sitting on top of the wall looking down and clapping. Benny immediately stopped doing the Lambada and he went with a more freestyle dance with Yara. Some of the fairies started to dance overhead. Just then Gregory flew in and asked Rachel to dance. The two danced overhead in mid air. )

 _Wrap it up I'll take it_

(Bog glanced up to Sugar Plum and she was hammering the keys leaning back with outstretched arms really getting into her organ part).

 _Wrap it up I'll take it  
Wrap it up I'll take it  
Wrap it up I'll take it_

(As Bog Played a bit of a bass riff he rocked his head to the beat in a comical fashion. He also started to sing along with Sunny as backup vocal.)

 _Wrap wrap  
Wrap wrap  
Wrap_

(Marianne saw what he did and she yelled out, "Whoo! YOU GO, HON!")

 _Wrap it up I'll take it (7x)  
_

As the song ended, everyone cheered. Sugar Plum crossed her arms over her chest and wrinkled her nose as she said, "That was fun and funky!"

Many agreed as they yelled out, "Yeah!"

Dawn's eyes were glistening over as she wrapped her arms around Sunny as he still stood on the chair. She held him tightly to her body. She gave him a long kiss and then rested her head on his shoulder and many could hear her whisper in his ear, "Thank you, I love you so much."

Yara stood next to King Dagda and whispered to him, "I think your daughter is in good hands with him. Very rare I see someone pour their heart out for someone like that."

The King smiled and looked over to Dawn and Sunny as they embraced. He then turned to look at everyone overhead and said, "Uhhh, This was supposed to be a private party, everyone."

Alice said as she leaned over the wall, "I'm sorry, your highness, it was my idea. It is just that the song it sounded so good and catchy, we wanted to be a part of it."

The King shook his head and at first he glared at Alice, but Marianne gave his shoulder a squeeze and had a look on her face that made him smile.

"Well, everyone, while you are here, let me introduce you to our guest." He put his hand out next to him and said, "I give you Queen Yara of Rose Island."

"How do you all do?" She said a bit nervously as she curtsied.

There was a murmur among the crowd and there were questions among them: 'Who is she? Where did she come from? Check out her skin color. All black wings? Is she a butterfly fairy or a fairy moth?' Suddenly the smile on Yara's face disappeared and she started to back up towards the wall.

King Dagda noticed and said, "Alright everyone, I know you are all anxious to meet our guest, but she has been through a lot and is a little uncomfortable with large crowds right now, so if you please, go back to what your were doing and let her and us have our privacy."

There were a bunch of 'Yes Sire's' and 'Yes Your Majesty's' being spoken by the fairies and they started to disperse.

Rachel flew back into the area and stood before the king. She bowed and said, "With your permission, Your Majesty, may I leave for the night? I would like to spend some time with Gregory."

"Yes, you may be excused, but don't stay up too late, you need your rest."

"I won't. Thank you."

She bid everyone a good night and flew up. Gregory flew over and took her by the hand and they flew off.

As the king looked ahead, Dawn and Sunny were still hugging one another.

Yara smiled and said, "They are still hugging? Awww so sweet, the two of them."

King Dagda then turned back to Yara and said as he pointed to Marianne and Bog, "Well, you think that is sweet, you should see these two when they serenade each other. A couple weeks ago, Bog sang something so strong, they had everyone embracing that night. There was no doubt in my mind how he feels about my Marianne."

"Really?"

"Oh, Yara it was incredible...I will never forget that night ever," Marianne said as she looked to Bog with starry eyes. "I wish you were here to see it. It was such an amazing experience. He gave me this flower that is in my hair that night."

Yara said to Bog, "Oh, you ARE a romantic. I understand more about you, Bog King, and see why she loves you so much."

Dawn lifted her head and said to everyone as she looked around the room and said, "Well everyone, today was MY beautiful day and I have had fun with everyone tonight. But, but if it is OK with everyone, I would like to spend some time with Sunny now."

She turned her father and said, "Dad, may I be excused for the evening?"

He smiled and said, "Yes you may, my daughter. Have a good night."

Next she turned to to Yara, curtsied and said, "It was so nice meeting you today, Queen Yara."

"Yes, I took pleasure in meeting everyone here today, but you and your sister in particular."

"Thank you," Dawn said.

She was ready to turn away but then she quickly threw her arms around Yara and gave her a quick hug. Everyone watching said, "Awwww."

Dawn waved to everyone as she started towards the door with Sunny. They both said together, "Good night everyone!"

Everyone said goodnight to her and Sunny as well and then returned to their seats to finish their dessert.

Benny said, "Forgive me, for I must depart as well, I have night watch tonight." Benny said.

The king said, "Very well, but stay inside until the storm passes and have a good night."

Benny bowed and then flew off, Marianne said to Bog, "So you and Sunny had this planned all along?"

"Well, partially. When I was alone earlier, he came to me and asked me for the favor. He liked what I did for you and he wanted to do something similar for Dawn. He picked out the song and he wanted me on the guitar parts. I was somewhat familiar with the song and the solos were short, so I agreed to do it for him. But we didn't plan on doing it in here," Bog said as he pointed towards the wall. "We planned to do it in front of everyone out there."

"That's great! It was really nice of you to help Sunny out like that," Marianne said.

"And you also DID do it in front of everyone," King Dagda added.

"Well K.D., that part was also not planned."

Marianne turned to her father and said, "Dad, is it alright if Bog and I be excused as well? I want to spend some time with him before we go to bed."

"Alright," her father replied. "It is still raining out. Have a servant fix Bog's room up and also prepare Yara's room for the night."

"Yara's room?" Yara said, her eyes flew open wide as she looked to the king.

Marianne turned to Yara and said, "Yes. We set you up with a room. If you need help finding things in your room tonight, or you need help with your bath in the morning, just let me know. My room will be across the hall from yours.

"Thank you, Princess, but I thought I was to sleep in the infirmary," she said.

"Oh, no. That was just earlier when we brought you in and we had to heal you. From tonight on, you will have your own room," Marianne said. "It isn't very large as it is a guest room, but it is way nicer than the infirmary."

Yara's eyes started to glisten and it looked as if she was about to cry when she said, "You help Yara, you feed Yara, you give me place to stay. How can I ever repay your kindness?"

"Hey, Hey, Don't worry about it, alright? You were hurt and we did the most fairy thing we could to save you. That is what is important to us as a kingdom. We help those in need."

"Still, Yara can work, not take everything for free."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now the main concern is to get you flying again and that get plenty of rest in the meantime."

A tear rolled down Yara's cheek as she said, "Ok. You and your family are so kind."

"Oh, oh, I said don't cry," Marianne said as she reached for a leaf on the table.

"I try to, but can't. You touch Yara's heart, that's why I cry."

Marianne lifted her arms and wrapped them around Yara and held her firmly. The two held each other for a long time before they separated. It seemed as if Yara didn't want to let go of Marianne.

After they embraced, Marianne said, "Have good night and sleep well, I will come see you in the morning."

"You too, dear Princess and thank you, for everything."

Everyone said good night to each other and Marianne hugged her father and then left with Bog.

King Dagda looked at the empty table and noticed that not everyone finished their dessert.

"Well, it looks like everyone deserted their dessert!" he said.

Yara laughed as she walked over to Dawn's chair and sat down in it. She said, "You have good sense of humor, Yara like."

"Thank you," King Dagda said. "Uhhh, if you are not tired, perhaps I will show you around the castle a bit?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I would like that very much."

The two got up and King Daga held out his arm and Yara put her hand on his arm and the two left the room together. Just then another song started in the main part of the dining room and the king offered Yara a peek through the doors. Yara looked around and her mouth dropped open.

"My goodness, what a beautiful room. You normally eat in here?"

"Yes, this is our dining room and also our ballroom, we often have a song and dance after dinner time."

As they poked their heads in, they saw it was Dawn singing this time, she was singing a dance song. Sunny was with her and she would look to him every now and then as she sang. Immediately Yara started to move her shoulders and dance to the beat. Dawn didn't have her bolero on and the way she was swinging her arms to the beat had many cheering.

 **(Finally – CeCe Peniston)**

(Dawn)

 _Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face  
My feelings can't describe it  
Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face and  
I just can not hide it._

"Oh, Dawn is singing! She has a nice voice."

"Yes, she does. There is a certain sweetness to her voice I have grown to love," King Dagda said.

"Now she serenade Sunny! Yara have not seen such a romantic couple in a long time."

"Again, as I said before, you have to see Marianne and Bog when they sing to each other."

"Does Marianne sing too?"

"Oh, of course, beautifully I might add. She sings in a lower register than Dawn and her voice is more suited for rock songs or very powerful songs. She can't hit the higher notes like Dawn can, but she has a very powerful voice," The king explained.

"I can't wait to hear her sing."

"Oh you will hear her soon enough."

The two looked on to Dawn again

. _.._ _But now you've come along  
And brightened up my world  
In my heart I feel it, I'm that special kinda girl_

Suddenly Dawn closed her eyes put her hand out in front of her, splaying her fingers out, and belted out the next lines with such volume and clarity that it overpowered all other sounds in the room.

 _Finally you've come along  
The way I feel about you,  
It just can't be wrong!_

BothYara's and King Dagda's eyes widened at how strong Dawn's voice came over. Yara said, "Wow! She's pretty powerful singer herself and Marianne do better than that?"

"Yes, but I have to say that Dawn is just starting to come into her own and lately she's been able to belt out some strong notes. She's getting very good herself. But Marianne...she can make the hair on the back of your neck stand up."

"So she's fantastic then?"

"Yes, both of my daughters are," he said.

The two started to walk down the hall and Yara was still moving her hips to the beat. As she was moving he couldn't help to glance down and behind her wings. She had a very curvy back side. Her back curved inwards and then right away curved out and around her buttocks. She had fairly large hips, but this was something King Dagda found attractive. None of the women in the kingdom had curves like Yara. He also looked at her legs as she walked. They weren't thin legs, but not heavy either. Her thighs were a bit larger than average for a fairly woman and very powerful looking. Even though he was tall, she easily kept up with him with the large strides she took. Her large strides actually caused the dress to ride up her thighs a bit. Every so often she would catch him and just smile.

King Dagda took her down the main corridor which had canvas paintings of the past rulers of the Fairy Kingdom and he introduced each pair of King and Queen starting with his Great Grandparents. Yara just looked on until he got to the paintings of Evelyn and himself. Yara's jaw dropped as she said, "Oh my! Your wife look exactly like Marianne. Just her hair different style. She's very beautiful."

"Yes, as Marianne is getting older, she more and more reminds me of Evelyn. In fact that is Marianne's middle name."

"Is your wife here? You have not talked about her before, nor have I seen her."

"No, sadly she isn't with us anymore. She passed away almost nineteen years ago, just shortly after Dawn was born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," King Dagda said as he could feel strong emotions building up within him.

"I see how you are with your people and family. You both were close?"

"Yes, we were. Inseparable actually. I did everything with her," he said as he swallowed hard.

"May I ask how she died?"

"She was a healer and she over exerted herself in healing someone. You seen yourself what happened to Rachel.

"Yes, I had a healer too, her name was Shakira, and she would get tired after healing, like Rachel did."

"Well, if a healer overdoes it, they can die. My wife gave her life to save another."

"Oh my goodness," Yara said and then put her hand over her mouth.

King Dagda could feel the emotions building up and the look of grief in Yara's eyes wasn't helping. But he shook his head and said, "I would like to leave here now, besides there is much more to show you."

As they continued on the tour of the castle, King Dagda became very curious about Yara's family. He assumed she must have lost them in the storm if she was the only one that survived. But he was curious to know who they were. So he figured he would ask, but carefully.

"Yara?"

"Yes?"

"I know this might be a tender topic, but I am curious about your family. I have figured out that you were married since you are a queen."

"Yes, I did have a husband, but he died in a war 6 years ago," she said but without any feeling in her voice

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not," she said with the tone of her voice becoming angry.

King Dagda's eyes flew open wide at her response.

"You say that with no compassion, weren't you in love."

"No. He give no compassion to me, no love. My husband was a bad man and he mistreat me. He not respect Yara, so Yara have no respect for him."

"So you didn't love him?"

"In beginning, I love him, but he didn't love me. He married me for one thing and that was to have a son, which I give him. Then he don't bother with me anymore. Treat me like one of his slaves. He cheated on me too."

King Dagda suddenly realized that what Yara went through, Marianne could have went through if she married Roland.

But Yara's story got worse as she spoke her English began to deteriorate and her accent became very heavy, "My son...my bastard husband turn him against me. My son didn't listen to me no more and I raise him good. Everything I work for raising him, he gone. He go to war with my husband they both get killed."

"Why did you marry him? Wasn't there some warning about his demeanor beforehand."

"No choice. It was arranged. He had his pick, not I. I was one of four girls put up to marry. I knew it was an easy pick because he like me already. The way he look at me...he was very handsome man and Yara falsely fell for that. I was the tallest, prettiest and most shapely of the women and he pick me immediately.

After we marry, in the beginning everything nice and I thought he love me, but he would never open his heart to me. Never told me how he felt. Only I always the one coming to him showing my love for him. He just have sex with me, no love. But I had trouble conceiving. After second still baby, he started to turn and get mean, that was when the verbal abuse start. He tell me I am not real woman because I can't give him son.

Shakira eventually figure out what was wrong and fixed the problem I finally conceived. He was happy at first and I worked my tail off to raise the boy. But when he was of fighting age, again my husband turn on me and want to raise my son as a warrior. But my son not built for that. He kept pushing and pushing the boy. I wanted my son to be with me, but he just wanted to please his father. He couldn't see that he was a bad man."

Yara continued her story and that her husband completely cut her off and she became a servant to him. He invested all his time into their son to make him a fighter and a leader. But at the same time her son grew more and more distant and even started to disrespect her and not listen to her.

"Then the war happened and only forty out of nearly 100 men came back home," Yara explained.

King Dagda found his emotions were getting the better of him, but he held back and recomposed himself. He shook his head and said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"It is fine. I don't have sadness anymore, just anger towards that man. Just before the war, he even hit me after we argue. Said he wanted to put me in my place. But I wasn't taking that, I had him by the throat and I tell him next time he hit Yara will be his last. He got scared and never hit me again, but he deemed me dangerous and force me to live in servant's home.

After the war, the people had no one to rule. King gone, prince gone. Only Yara left, so the people came to me for help. Shakira came forward first and stand by my side.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I took my rightful place as queen and I did what was right and made a treaty with those we were at war with. I and their queen came up with a solution and we create peace. I gain slowly gain respect from my people and over time they even say I was best ruler they had and they all follow me."

"You mentioned the other kingdom's queen, they didn't have a king?"

"Yes, that was whole problem. My husband didn't want to negotiate with a woman, so he wanted use force. But she have strong support and I learn much from her later on to run my own kingdom."

"So in the end things did turn out better for you and your people."

"Yes, but two years ago, their queen die and her people look to me for help, so our kingdoms unite. Now, I had over 150 fairies under my rule."

"You are then quite an accomplished ruler then. You very much earned your title as queen."

"Yes, but evil cloud still over Yara's head...Just when I think things go smoothly for once in my life, the Uracan hit."

Yara's eyes welled up and she couldn't fight it anymore. The tears rolled down her face as she blurted out, "Yara lose everything I worked so hard for."

He could feel the emotions build within himself and it was difficult to control. He slowly reached out to comfort Yara, but as she started to come to him, he suddenly heard someone sniffle and start to sob from around the corner.

King Dagda then said, "Dawn? Is that you?"

Dawn slowly walked around the corner with tears rolling down her cheeks and she said, "I'm sorry Daddy, I really didn't mean to eavesdrop. I wanted to ask Yara something and the guard said you both came down here. When I overheard your conversation and I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I hid."

Yara said, "Please don't be angry with her. K.D. It is bad enough she had to hear this."

"I'm not angry, she would have eventually found out anyway," he said.

Dawn was relieved that her father wasn't angry with her and she turned to Yara and threw her arms around her. She buried her face into Yara's chest and said in a muffled tone, "I am so sorry."

King Dagda turned his face away from the ladies and put his hand close to his mouth, he then said in a slightly muffled voice, "Let me get some leaves to wipe your faces."

He quickly headed off down the hall.

Yara said, "Don't be sorry, dear Princess. It not your fault."

Dawn lifted her face to look at Yara and she said, "But what you all went through. I don't understand why bad things happen to good people. It isn't right."

"Yes, I know how you feel. I think same thing, but it is behind Yara now. I am strong and I live through it and move on."

"But you lost everything," Dawn said as she then buried her face into Yara's neck and held her tightly as she wept.

"I wish your young ears could have been spared from hearing this," Yara said as her arms pulled Dawn tighter to her body. "You have so much love in you, you are such a kind young woman."

Dawn, pulled back so she could face Yara, but she still held on to her arms, "When you're all better and can fly again, I want you to stay here. Please don't try to fly back. You can finally be happy here."

"Yes, but Yara alone here, my people not here. I want to find my true love before I die."

Dawn held Yara's hands as she said, "You are not alone here and I love you."

Yara then wrapped her arms around Dawn and said, "Oh, precious Dawn. You are too much. You have such a big heart."

"Yes, see, there is love here and I know my sister loves you too."

"Yes, but Yara look for another kind of love. The kind you share with your Sunny. I want that too for once in my life. I am getting older and not any prettier and pretty soon man will not look at Yara anymore. Man want young woman. I am getting too old."

"No way. You're beautiful." Dawn said through her tears.

"Oh, you are such a darling, thank you." Yara said as she held Dawn tight.

Just then her father returned with a box of leaves and Dawn looked to her father. His own eyes were very red and his face flushed as he gave his daughter a hug.

"Dad are you alright?" she asked as they separated and she took a leaf from the box her father was holding and began to dry her eyes.

She passed a leaf to Yara and upon taking it, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, darling, I am fine, but I think you should go now. Yara isn't finished with her story and I don't want you getting more upset then you already are," he said.

"Yes, Dad."

Dawn then turned to Yara and said, "If you need anything, my room is next to Marianne's"

"Alright, thank you and goodnight, sweet Dawn."

"Goodnight," Dawn said and was ready to turn away but then she remembered what she came down the hall for and continued. "Oh! I almost forgot! Benny told me to tell you that the storm is finally passing and once it does, he will do an outside perimeter check to see if there is any damage to the palace."

"Very well, thank you."

She then turned to Yara and said, "Yara, when you are done with your bath tomorrow, I want to show you some dresses I picked out for you. You can't run around in that all the time."

"I am fine, Princess Dawn. You and your family has done already so much for me today."

"I know you love that dress, but you will need a fresh change of clothes."

"Alright, then I see you tomorrow and you show me."

Dawn smiled as she said, "Good! Wait until you see the next dress I have planned for you!"

She turned and started back down the hall when her father called her.

"Dawn?"

She turned back around and said, "Yes Dad?"

"Please do me a favor and spare Marianne from this story. It will devastate her too."

"But Dad, she will have to know sometime."

"Yes, I know, but another time, not while she is with Bog. You know she cherishes her time with him and I don't want to spoil her night. We will tell her when the time is right."

"Okay, Dad...Goodnight."

"Goodnight my dear," her father said.

With that she kissed him on the cheek. She then embraced Yara and said, "Goodnight, Yara."

"Goodnight, Dawn."

Dawn kissed her on the cheek as well and then she flew off down the hall.

King Dagda noticed a couple more tears roll down Yara's cheeks as she held her hand to her face where Dawn kissed her. He offered her another leaf, but she just stood staring down the hall watching Dawn fly away. When she didn't take one, he took one he held to her and gently wiped the tears from her face. A feeling that was dormant for so long began to surface, and just for a moment, it felt as if he were wiping tears from Evelyn's eyes whenever she was upset.

He said, "Yara, are you alright?"

She shook her head and came too and said, "Yes, I am sorry, my mind wander."

She looked down the hall again as Dawn disappeared from her sight and she sighed before saying, "K.D. You have the most beautiful pair of daughters I have ever seen. Not only are they beautiful on the outside, and they have hearts of gold."

"Thank you. Yes, they do have very large hearts and both are very giving girls," He said and then paused for a moment before continuing, "The castle is large and I will not be able to show you everything tonight. Besides, you should be getting some rest too."

"Yes, K.D. We can continue tomorrow. You have already done more than enough for one day," she said.

"There is one more place I would still like to show you tonight," King Dagda said as he put his arm out ahead of him and the other on Yara's back, inviting her to move ahead.

The king brought her up to his study and then to a balcony which overlooked the terrace below. Even though it was still lightly raining out, the balcony was fully covered by a leaf canopy that sheltered them from the rain. It did suffer some damage from the storm, but it was minor and most of the balcony stayed dry.

There was a big low lying mushroom by the wall in which one third of the head ran up the wall which made for a back rest and rest of the mushroom formed a 'seat' that stretched out onto the balcony. It was long enough that you could put your legs up on it, much like a day bed. The king reached around the corner in his study and grabbed a satin sheet and draped it over the couch. It looked very comfortable. King Dagda put his hand out and invited Yara to sit on the couch. It was a bit chilly out, due to the rain and so he brought over a chiminea which had a heat orb in it and he smacked it a few times to start the heat up. Soon the orb was glowing brightly and the chiminea kicked off some heat in their direction. He also lit up some dark amber light spheres to light up the underside of the canopy to give them just a hint of light.

He sat down on the sofa next to her, but keeping space between himself and her so he wasn't right up under her. He just looked out as the rain trickled down off the canopy. It wasn't raining hard at the time and with the amber lights lighting the underside of the canopy and the chimnea, it provided for a warm cozy setting.

Yara looked out towards the terrace and said, "It's beautiful up here."

"Yes, it is, thank you. I often come up here when I want to be alone and just think to myself." He answered. There was a long pause before he continued. "Ummm, if you ever want time to yourself to just think or relax, just ask me and I will let you use the balcony. While there is another balcony off of the dining room, this one is more private as no one uses it but me. Also you tell me you want to come up here, I will also make sure that you are not disturbed."

"I know where your daughters get their good hearts from," she said with a smile as she turned and moved towards him putting her right arm on the back rest part of the sofa. Her left arm she just laid across her curvaceous body. Her wings draped over the couch in back of her.

"Yes, they got it from their mother. She had a very big heart," he answered for her.

"Well, I will take your word for it since I never met your wife, but I know they also get their good hearts from their father too. I only know you for less than a day and I can see what a kind man you are. I see how harmonious your kingdom runs. You are good king."

King Dagda snorted as he laughed and said, "Well, I hate to say this, but you arrived on a good day. Things aren't always as harmonious as you have seen today. Normally, I have to deal with my fair share of drama around here."

Yara laughed and then she said, "I understand, but it is a wonderful change from what I been through the past week."

She again inched towards the king. He swallowed hard and looked Yara in the eyes and the way she was sitting on the couch with her legs now bent towards him slightly. Her dark skin contrasted the light dress she was wearing. His eyes followed the curves of her body especially her hips and legs.

"Can I ask you something, K.D?"

"Sure"

"What DOES K.D. stand for?"

"It's an abbreviation for King Dagda."

"So, Dagda is your name?"

"Yes, and as you probably figured out why I shied away from telling you earlier. I am not particular fond of it."

"Oh? I think it is a nice name."

"It is far from a common name or even an uncommon name for that matter."

"Well, it doesn't sound unusual to me. You should have heard some the names on my island. Some of the guy's names were: Abu, Aziz, Dubem, Belay, Jojo, Kojo, Simba, Tuma, Whanene."

King Dagda burst out laughing when Yara said the last name. She too joined in the laughter.

"Oh, I guess I don't have it that bad then."

"No, Dagda sound like strong masculine name. I like that, it is fitting for a king."

"Really? You like my name?"

"Sure, it suites you well. You are tall and have a strong build to you and you have a strong name."

"Well, I used to have a strong build, but unfortunately now I have this round thing here," He said as he rubbed his belly.

Yara laughed, "That's Ok, I don't mind."

"You are one of the very few that didn't laugh when I told them my name."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't common. Growing up I was often teased about my name. So I have grown shy about giving my name out. For the longest time I shortened it to just Dee and when I became King, I changed it K.D."

"So mainland people are as superficial as I read about?"

"Unfortunately, Yes."

"So, then, you probably think my name is odd because it is uncommon too"

"No, I think your name is very pretty. I never heard the name before today, but it is one of the prettiest names I have ever heard, actually."

By now Yara inched her way up against his arm and leaned in a bit as she said, "Thank you. You make Yara happy."

She then slowly leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He was surprised that she did so and at first it felt a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to pull himself away, but at the same time he didn't. She started to nestle her body into the couch and his side and she rested her hand on his chest.

His voice cracked as he blurted out, "Are you Okay?"

"Yes. I feel great. Yara have not felt this good in a long time. Thank you, I hope you don't mind my getting a little close."

"Yara we just met."

She pulled back and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just...well...it...just You have been so kind to me and Yara want to reward such kindness. It has been so long that I have felt so comfortable around a man."

King Dagda looked in her eyes and then said, "I understand. It has been a very long time for me too, but.."

At first he was ready to tell her it was too soon, but he stopped cold as continued to look into her golden brown eyes. She had almost a begging look on her face. It was a very pretty look. He then finished his sentence, "...but just stay as you are now, I am not ready to go further."

She lit up and said, "Understood," she said. "Just for comfort then?"

Suddenly with those words, he felt better. It was just being close out of comfort. And he said the same thing back to her, "Yes, that's right, we both need comfort. The comfort of a friend."

"K.D. and Yara now friends?"

"Yes, of course."

Yara smiled and once again snuggled into his side and this time he put his arm around her and rested his hand on her arm. She rested her head in between his shoulder and chest. And the both of them looked out to the terrace and didn't say much.

It was a very comforting feeling. King Dagda looked down to her body and he let his fingers run down the length of her arm. Her skin was amazingly soft and smooth. It was as if her skin were made of silk. He ran his fingers back up her arm and she hummed a bit as he did so.

He started to concentrate on the texture of her skin and his eyes ran down the curves of her legs. All of a sudden it was as if every floodgate on a dam was opened and all sorts of fluids started to course through his veins. Something that was dormant just woke up inside of him. The feeling came over him and it took him back to when he first held on to Evelyn.

He was ready to pull away, but then that would alarm Yara, and he didn't want that. So he just thought to himself that she is just she was just laying on his side, nothing more. All he has is his arm around her, nothing more. It was just for comfort and nothing more.

They continued to rest in silence for a while, but then he noticed that there was little movement from her and her breathing became heavier. He tried to look around to see her face, but by doing so, she let out a few small moans and then went right back to her heavy breathing. Yup, she was fast asleep.

For now, whatever fluids that were rushing inside subsided, but now he was faced with a decision to either wake her up and take her to her room, or risk falling asleep and hoping that he would wake up before everyone else did and thus he could get her back to her room before anyone would know. But no, he didn't want to take that risk. Also, he knew Benny was going to do a perimeter check once the rain stopped.

He gave her a gentle shake, "Yara, Yara."

"Hmmmmmm? She said as she looked up to his face."

"You fell asleep, I think it is time to call it a night and get you to your room."

"Ohhhhh, I am so comfortable right now," she said with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"I know, so am I, but if I lay here any longer I will fall asleep too. I don't want anyone finding us together like this."

"Alright," she said in a disappointed tone as she moved to the side.

King Dagda got up and outstretched his hand and gently guided Yara to her feet. Since the balcony was on the royal bedroom floor, he just had to guide Yara down to the opposite end of the hallway. But he had to quietly pass his daughter's bedrooms. As they drew close, he almost tip toed passed their rooms.

"Why are we..." Yara said but she was interrupted.

"Shhhh." he said softly as he put his finger to his mouth. He then whispered, "They will hear."

Yara nodded and followed tiptoeing to her room. The king opened the door for her and she walked into the room.

She suddenly blurted out loudly, "My goodness this is my room?"

King Dagda ran into the room and closed the door putting is finger to his mouth, "Shhhhhh, they will wake up."

Yara lowered her voice and said, "I can't believe how beautiful this room is. Your people sure can build a castle."

With the door closed they returned to their normal speaking voices.

"Thank you. Yes, they have done an exceptional job on this floor and the main floor of the castle. Above this floor the rooms are for the servants and guards and are less ornate."

"I am not used to this beauty in a bedroom" Yara said.

She looked at the bed which was a huge sunflower blossom that had a silk sheet on it and a royal red gauze canopy over it.

"It is a spare bedroom made for a woman dignitary should one visit. It hasn't been used in a while. It is very similar to Marianne's room, in fact she decorated and furnished this one."

Yara looked around the room the whole time the king spoke to her, when he was finished she looked to him.

"The bathroom is over there. It is a sharing bathroom with the room next door, but fortunately there is no one in that room now. Bog's mother used to occupy that room, but she moved out this morning. So you have the bathroom to yourself. Still, for privacy, make sure the other door is locked."

Yara nodded her head and her face had a beautiful soft look to it when she said, "Dagda, you have to let Yara repay you somehow for so much kindness."

"It's Okay. After your story, I feel that you need to be treated like the queen you are."

"You're a good mon, Dagda," she said in her thick accent.

"Thank you."

"Are we going to finish the castle tour tomorrow?"

"Sure, if that is what you want to do. There is much to see. Tomorrow, if the weather is nice, we are going to the Dark Forest, if you decide to come you can see Bog's new castle as well as Marianne's Pride."

"Marianne's Pride?"

"Yes, it is what I named Marianne's boat."

"Boat?

"Yes. Marianne is a boat captain of a riverboat that runs through the Dark Forest."

"Oh my! I thought she was kidding when she said she was a boat captain."

"No, she really is a boat captain."

"Is her boat as beautiful as this castle?"

"Yes...It is nicer yet."

"Oh, now I can't wait to see it."

"Good! So tomorrow Dawn will fix you up with a new dress and we will head out to Bog's castle."

Yara's eyes once again glistened over as she said, "I can't believe this is all happening. You're so nice to me."

King Dagda's face turned soft and he said, "I am sorry you had such a rough life. You've suffered enough. I guess I just hope in some little way, I have eased some of that pain."

Yara nodded, 'Yes' and she breathing very heavy. He could see her chest expand and contract rhythmically. She had very soft look to her face. If he didn't know better, it almost looked passionate. But she couldn't have those feelings since they just met. But then she started to walk towards him and she had a little sway in her hips.

He started to back up towards the door as now there was no doubt that she had a passionate look in her eye.

"Ummm, I think I best be going as it is getting late and tomorrow will be a big day and you need your rest," He said nervously.

But Yara kept coming closer. He started to turn the knob but she put her hand on the door preventing him from opening it.

"You do so much for Yara, now Yara want to do something for you."

She put her other arm around his shoulders while still holding the door closed with her other hand.

"Yara, please, a simple thank you is enough, honestly I am fine with that, " he said nervously.

"Understood, I am giving you a simple 'thank you'."

Yara narrowed her eyes and pursed her full lips. King Dagda could feel his heart begin to race as she moved closer to his face. Her lips looked amazing.

"I am not ready for this. I...I barely know you, Yara," he said as he closed his eyes.

With that Yara shifted her head to the side and her lips embraced his cheek softly. He could feel the suction of her lips as she pulled back.

"Oh...that was nice," King Dagda said in a relieved manner.

"You have a good night sleep, Dagda. Maybe tomorrow you get kiss here," She said as she pressed her finger against his lips.

King Dagda, still stunned by what just happened, said, "You sleep well yourself, see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Dagda," she said as she raised an eyebrow.

Yara removed her hand from the door and he opened it and gave her a little wave as he exited. When he heard her lock the door, he then darted for his own room at the other end of the hall. He was almost running. When he reached his room he opened the door and closed it behind him and locked it tightly. He was breathing hard from running. He then started to talk to himself.

"K.D. you are getting too deep in this. You been loyal to Evelyn all her life and nineteen years after her life, your heart belongs to her. I don't get it, all these years surrounded by pretty young women and none have phased me. I remained strong. Why this woman, why do I find her so attractive.

Something happened at dinner. Something clicked. The way she looked in that dress. Her legs, her arms, her face, her makeup. Her mocha skin, that silver kinky hair, her low soft voice. Her curvy body. Even her facial wrinkles are in the right place. No, you never seen a woman like this before, K.D. You weren't expecting this. You were too long celibate. Nineteen years is a very long time, could it be that it has finally caught up with me and I want the love of another? But this hasn't happened before. None of the other women's looks ever phasted me. As for love, I am fine with the love I share with my daughters, that is enough for me. No, it's something more.

Was it because what happened to her that I am compassionate to her plight? Was it because she lived through what Marianne almost went through? Her story was so close. Your compassion goes out to her for leading such a difficult life.

Yes, that could be it. I was kind to her and her response, her affection to that kindness. The appreciation she has for what I do for her. I admit I like that feeling. The look on her face when I do something for her...it just make me want to do more for her. But perhaps once she gets used to it, the feeling will subside and will not be so strong. We both were without a partner for a long time and this is just an initial reaction to affection. Yes, that has to be it. We both wanted some comfort. Yes, the feeling should subside."

King Dagda looked towards his bathroom door.

"Ahhh, That's it K.D. Take a cool shower. A long cool shower. That is what you need. Things will be better tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8: Anticipation and Temptation

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 8 – Anticipation and Temptation

 _Two days before the Gala Housewarming:_

The next day, things got off on a different vibe. In his study King Dagda said to Marianne that he wasn't going to accompany Yara on the rest of the tour of the castle, nor go out on the boat to Bog's castle. He told her that the reason for the change in plans was the palace did sustain some damage from the high winds and rains of the prior day and that he wanted to get an assessment of the damages and get any serious problems fixed.

Puzzled in regards to the severity of the situation, Marianne went to investigate herself and she sought out Benny and he informed her that most of the damage was superficial with the bulk of the damage being to the terrace. She then headed to her sister's room and told her that she was going to switch days with her in preparing Yara's bath, while she was going to straighten the situation out with their father. But first she had to tell Yara.

"Not accompanying me?" Yara said as her eyes suddenly grew sad. "I was looking forward to this so much."

"I know, but I will see if some of the work could be done another day."

"No, I help fix. Your father, both you and your sister very kind to Yara and help me, so I help you."

"Yara, you don't have to. You are our guest and you are royalty too. We have servants to take care of the problems."

"No, like I say, I help fix. I am a strong able body woman and I help your family. Use servant elsewhere and save time."

Yara was obviously not taking no for an answer and Marianne smiled and said, "Ok, we will work together then."

A smile appeared on her face as she said, "Ok, you and I have fun working together too."

Marianne giggled as she said, "Of course."

Even though Yara was disappointed that Marianne wasn't setting up her bath, she was equally as excited to have Dawn in her place. Dawn exited the bathroom and told Yara that her bath was ready. Yara followed her into the bathroom while Marianne returned to her father's study.

 _In King Dagda's study:_

"Dad, I spoke with Benny and he told me that the damage is mostly superficial with the most being in the terrace, I don't understand why it can't wait and that you can't come with us to Bog's castle."

"Marianne, darling, there are holes in the canopies and if it rains again tonight, the water will accumulate on the balconies and enter the castle. So, it is still something that has to be fixed right away, even if it seems superficial. Once water gets in the castle, then the problems will be more than superficial. So, that being said, I must stay here and delegate the duties and get the supplies needed to begin repairs.

Why don't you go with Bog and take Yara with you to show her his castle, I don't need to tag along and play tour guide when I am needed here. Besides you both know his castle better than I do."

"Dad, you designed the castle interiors and could probably explain things better to her than Bog or I, besides she was really looking forward to you coming."

"Well, I can't. I have work to get this done here and it probably will take most of the day."

"Alright, but then, if you are not available today, I would like to postpone the trip to Bog's castle, for tomorrow, so you can be with us. So I am sure you can get everything sorted out with the castle by the end of today, right?"

He said, "Well that remains to be seen, if everything gets fixed today."

"Dad, please. I want you with us too, the Gala Housewarming is only two days away."

He sighed and said, "Alright, postpone the trip then, but let me get going. The more we talk, the less things will get done."

"Okay," Marianne said, but she paused and continued. "But there is one thing, if we postpone the trip until tomorrow, we are going to have to set up right away and everyone most likely will be tired afterwards. It would be better for those setting up to stay at Bog's castle overnight so they are well rested for the Housewarming the following day."

"Very well, then I leave it to you to clear that with Bog."

Marianne was about to leave when she turned around and said, "You know, Yara is going to want to see you today."

"Darling, other than Dawn and Benny, and yourself, I am not seeing anyone today," he said in a gruff tone.

"Dad, you seem to get angry when I mention Yara. Did something happen between you and her last night?"

"No, Marianne, I just showed her the terrace via my balcony in the study and then I showed her to her room. Now I am sorry if I sound a bit gruff and standoffish, but I believe yesterday's storm was remnants from Yara's hurricane. I have been up all night worrying about the castle and if there were any damages to it. That is my primary responsibility to ensure that this castle is in prime condition for our people. This is not only our home, but home to many others."

Marianne noticed a parchment on his desk and it looked like it was the list of what needed to be fixed. She reached over and was ready to take it when her father slammed his hand down on the parchment and looked at her crossly.

"Enough Marianne!" He yelled out.

She jumped back as he startled her. Suddenly her eyes started to well up and her voice wavered when she said, "Dad, I just want to see what is all wrong, perhaps I can help. Yara even offered to help when I told her the change in plans. You know she's been offering to help out here since yesterday."

Her father put his pen down and ran his hand over his face and said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to get angry with you, but we have servants and they will take care of the problems."

"Please Dad, I am not afraid to get my hands dirty and you know Yara is eager to help. If we help out then things will get done faster and you can use the servants elsewhere.

"Alright, alright, if you both must, you can help," he said as he picked up the parchment and quickly perused it. "I can assign you both to the terrace with some of the elves. But remember not to over do it because tomorrow will be a big day. If you get tired, delegate the work to someone else."

"Ok. Thank you, Dad."

He smiled as she headed out the door. Marianne then located Bog to let him know of the change in plans.

"Actually it is a great plan. That will free my day up today. Since I have been here all night, I should get back to my own castle to see if anything is out of sorts from last night's storm. Also, I have to face my mother for running out on her yesterday," Bog said as he hung his head low.

Marianne laughed as she raised her finger, shook it and said, "Shame on you!"

"You know I wanted to see you," He said.

She nodded her head and said, "It was nice that you came."

He smiled.

"So then everything is good and you will have room for everyone at your place?" she asked.

"Room yes, but beds...that is another story," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well...we will get it sorted out, it is still more than a day away. Perhaps we could go out in the forest and bring some flower heads and mushrooms in for beds."

"Yes, Of course, that is a good idea. When I go back today, I will get the goblins on that so that will be one thing less on the list to do."

Bog then embraced Marianne and gave her a long kiss before taking off towards his castle.

Marianne shouted back to him, "Remember to come back here for dinner tonight!"

He turned around and said, "I will!"

Marianne flew back into the castle and went to fetch Yara so the two could work on the terrace.

The terrace was the worst area hit by the storm, and Marianne wondered why he made it a priority to get it fixed today but Marianne's father mostly assigned her to a supervisor's role with Yara. While this freed up a couple supervisors to work elsewhere, the two ladies also decided to do more hands on work at replanting the uprooted plants themselves and thus freed up some of the elves. Dawn joined them for a few moments, but the idea of getting her hands in the dirt didn't seem appealing to her and she had trouble working a shovel and soon she excused herself to work elsewhere in the castle. After resetting some of the flowers in the flower beds, Marianne and Yara worked on resetting a small uprooted tree. The two hoisted the tree back up and Marianne continued to hold the tree steady while Yara piled some dirt around the base.

Yara laughed as she said, "Dawn don't like to get dirty, huh?"

"No, not really. She prefers more 'clean' jobs."

They both laughed.

"Yara at home in garden. I often helped with planting food at home. It kept me busy and the people like that I work with them. Beats sitting in chair all day."

The two of them laughed again.

Marianne said, "I have to say, though, when it comes down to it, she will help when we are in need. As you already know, she helps Rachel in the infirmary and lately she has been seen in the kitchen. Sunny loves to cook and she often tags along and helps him."

Yara smiled and said, "It is nice that you are a family that works together."

"Yes it is. We get to talk and that helps to pass the time and before you know it the job is done."

"Yes, I like this as I slowly get to meet people than all at once. I like that way better."

"I have noticed. Last night when the fairies came over the wall, you looked a bit uneasy."

She nodded as she said, "I am not really a shy person, but when I am around new people I get quiet. But once I get to know them, I warm up and become more open."

Once the tree was set, Yara helped Marianne set the support straps to help hold the tree in place. Then they moved on to the next one. Between the two of them and the help of two elves, the work on the terrace didn't take very long. When they were finished, Yara sought out Dawn and Sunny as they were getting the food items ready to be packed for the trip to Bog's castle. The food was put into crates and then the servants would move them to a staging area where they would be moved out to the carts. Yara decided to help them out and help to pack the crates. She was able to pick up the smaller crates on her own.

"Yara, I can't believe you can pick those up! You are just as strong as Marianne. She can pick them up too. But you are...well..." Dawn said as she was trying to find the right word.

"Older?" Yara said as she lifted a crate onto a nearby table.

"Yeah."

"Yes, I know, my strength is deceiving. But I stronger than this at one time. Men never mess with Yara, because I beat them up," she said waving her fist in front of Dawn's face.

Dawn laughed hard. She then looked down to her own arms which were bare at the moment and she tried to make a muscle with her biceps, she made a small grunting noise and her arms were noticeably shaking, but only a faint line appeared down the inside length of her upper arms.

In a sad voice she looked to Yara and said, "I don't have any muscles. I am not a strong woman."

"Oh, yes you are," Yara said. She then pointed to Dawn's head. "Here is your strength. Your mind. You design such beautiful clothes. I still wonder how you do it all."

"Awww, thanks Yara, but I mean strong physically."

"You have strong muscle inside," she said as she rested her hand on Dawn's chest. "In there, your heart. It is bigger and more powerful than any other here I have met so far. That's your strength."

"Oh, Yara...you are too sweet," Dawn said as she reached over and hugged her.

She giggled a bit, but then suddenly put a straight face on and said, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! Rachel wanted to work on your wings again today."

"Oh, Ok. I didn't know she would be ready so fast."

"She wants to fix the smaller holes, so she shouldn't use up her energy so fast. But we have to get going, she's probably waiting for us already!"

The two exited the kitchen storage area. Dawn instructed a couple servants to take over and the two headed for the infirmary.

 _Later on just before dinner:_

It was early evening when all the repairs to the castle were finally completed. King Dagda was in the store house as he was supervising the loading of the wagons with the supplies for Gala Housewarming.

Marianne flew down into the store house and at first she startled her father.

"Oh! Marianne, my darling, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Dad. But it is almost dinner time, are you coming up?"

"I...I don't know. I have to go over this load to make sure we have everything. I probably will have a servant bring my dinner down here to save time."

"What? You never eat in here? What's wrong?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. With the change in plans, I unfortunately had to work a little longer today."

"Dad, something is up as you would never turn down dinner with us. Besides, you can do this afterwards. But now it is time for dinner."

"No, I am alright. It is just a sacrifice I am willing to make because of the work we did on the castle. Oh, by the way, thank you for helping out with that."

Marianne laughed as she said, "You're Welcome...Sacrifice? Come now Dad, eat with us, you should also thank Yara, she was a big help today, not only with me fixing the terrace but she also helped with getting the food boxed up for tomorrow with Dawn and Sunny."

"Yes, quite right. Please, extend my thanks to her for me too."

Marianne's eyes narrowed and she began to drum her fingers on her arm as she said, "Why don't you come up and tell her yourself, I am sure she would be more than thrilled to hear your thanks coming from you, instead of me relaying a message for you. She's been asking for you all day and I think that would be rude."

Her father breathed a heavy sigh and said, "I guess you are right, that is the right thing to do. Alright, I will be up in a minute."

Marianne paused for a moment and said, "Dad?"

"Yes, darling?"

"It's Yara isn't it? I am going to ask again, did something happen between you two last night?"

"No."

"Are you developing feelings for her? I have noticed the way you look at her."

"No...well err. I find her interesting, yes. But I am not falling for her if that is what you mean. You know my heart belongs to your mother and that is where it will always belong," he explained, put down his clipboard and said, "Alright, lets go."

He put his arm around his daughter and she put her arm around his back and they smiled at each other as they walked towards the stairs.

In the dining room hall there wasn't as many people as there were the preceding day. Dinner wasn't formal and also wasn't a set time today, due to those that were working on the castle and also preparing for the housewarming party. Many of the fairies and elves would just come when they were hungry, eat and then left when they had their fill and either resumed their work or called it a day.

Marianne and her father were announced as they entered the dining room. They both smiled and waved as they headed towards the table.

They both looked around and didn't see Yara. The king smiled said, "Oh, she isn't here, perhaps she ate already."

"Nope, she, Dawn and I were waiting for you. I'll have the guard fetch them," Marianne said as she nodded towards one of the guards by the door."

"Oh, well, lets sit then," her father said as his smile dimmed a bit. They walked over to the table together.

The king was being gallant and pulled out the seat for his daughter and got ready to seat her, but Marianne said, "Dad, since it isn't formal tonight, I am sitting one seat down. Yara wants to sit closer to you so I figured she could sit in my chair next to you."

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and then pulled the chair it out for his daughter as he said, "You are part of the royal family my dear, and your place is next to me."

"But Dad, then were is Yara going to sit."

"She can sit next to Bog."

"Alright," she said with a puzzled tone in her voice as she didn't know what the big deal was since seating wasn't formal. More and more she believed her father was avoiding Yara for some reason.

Marianne took her seat as her father pulled the seat up for her.

"Thank you, Dad."

"You're Welcome."

Just then Bog flew into the room and Marianne waved to him. He flew to the seat next to her and landed.

"I am sorry I am running a bit late, my dear. It was mother keeping me again for details about the menu."

"That's alright, you are just in time actually."

"Oh, then that's good," Bog said as he took his seat.

"So, is your mother finally settled in now?" King Dagda asked.

Bog put his hands up and said, "Yes, thank goodness, she drove both Brutus and myself up the wall. Both of us have sore arms now."

****Marianne reached over, rubbed Bog's arm, and said, "Awww, I'll take care of that later, hon."

Bog smiled at Marianne and he looked down and watched her long and graceful fingers run along the length of his arm. It felt really good and he just took the feeling in. The more he would look at her hands, the prettier they became in his eyes. She just simply had an awesome pair of hands.

Just then the guard announced Dawn, and she had quite a bit of a bounce to her walk as she entered the dining room. She was wearing the same dress as the night prior, but without the bolero.

Marianne's eyes narrowed as she said, "I thought you were escorting Yara?"

"I was, but then Benny got a good look at her in that dress you fixed for her and he practically begged me to let him be her escort into the dining room," Dawn said. "He was gushing over how beautiful she looked and I couldn't say no."

Just then Marianne noticed that the smile left her father's face and he began to grow pale. He then leaned over to Dawn and said, "Dawn, may I ask as to what you dressed Yara in tonight?"

Dawn beamed as she said, "The dress she came here with, but Marianne made some adjustments to it."

He sat back in his seat and started to breathe heavy as he wondered what adjustments Dawn was talking about.

"Dad are you alright?" Marianne asked. "You're breathing is a bit heavy."

But before he could answer, Rachel and Gregory flew in from the side entrance and took their seats at the adjacent table.

Marianne then turned to her and said, "Oh good! Rachel!"

Her father said, "Marianne I am fine, no need to get Rachel. I just sighed a bit, that is all."

"Ok, but you seem very stressed, Dad."

"Well, there was a lot going on today, dear."

"Perhaps you will feel better after eating something."

"Yes, perhaps."

Just then an announcement was made as the guard announced Queen Yara with her escort, Benny.

Marianne noticed that her father seemed more distraught than before and it looked like he was breathing even heavier. There was some chatter among the crowd as Yara and Benny entered the room. Many still not have met her yet and they made some remarks ranging from "Who is that? Where is she from? She looks so different from us."

Yara was indeed wearing the short dress that she came to the Fairy Kingdom with, but it was now all fixed up and heavily altered into a halter style and it looked much more modern. The leaves that originally extended from her shoulders to her abdomen were cut off at the bust. The brown hide in the center curved now more around the bust and it had new beaded trim. Where the leaves were, there were now straps made from long thin leaves that ran up towards her neck. The vine that used to be a belt, now became a loose choker style ring around her neck that held up the new straps. The way the new straps moved towards her neck instead of her shoulders allowed much more of her shoulders to be exposed. Small rows of beads ran down from the middle and edges of the choker. The choker itself didn't rest snuggly around the neck, but loosely over the sloping part of her inner shoulders. The new straps and the original hide formed a beautiful diamond shaped cutout over the chest area, with the bust lines curving in the center making a 'v' shape. A hint of her cleavage was showing. The most changes to her outfit were in the lower section in which the leaf panels were replaced. Greenish yellow leaves overlapped towards the back and they almost reached the floor. In the front they curved around and overlapped again in the front. This created a front to back hi-low asymmetric hemline which came around to just above the knee, but at it's highest point in the middle, came to mid thigh. The leaves hugged her hips until they reached the knee where they started to splay outwards towards the back. She had a new belt that replaced the vine. The new belt was made entirely of colorful beads. In the center was a nice gold buckle.

Her side cutouts were wider now, but rows of beads partially covered the sides as they hung down like tassels. They were attached to the top contour of the cutouts.

She was wearing beaded earrings that matched the dress and they were long reaching down to her neck. She was wearing a different circlet as this one was more natural in that many small vines were tied together and it formed a peak over her forehead and a small beaded brooch was in the center. The long striped brown and black feathers were attached to the back of the circlet on her head now and there were eight of them.

For her makeup, she had gold rouge on her cheeks, black eye liner that extended out to a point almost reaching her ears. She had on gold eye shadow as well. Her lipstick was brown. Her hair style was more evened out, and pulled more back away from her face, but still was a mane of kinky silver hair. She wore thick arm bands on her upper arms. They were made of beads with an Aztec style design on each and beaded tassels hung down from the bands. On her wrists she had matching bracelets but the beads only hung down from the backside of her wrists. On her feet She was wearing moccasins with fringes on them. They had ties that crisscrossed up her ankles and ended on a colorful beaded band just below her calves. The band matched the bands on her arms and they also had many beaded tassels that ran around the bottom edge of the band. She certainly epitomized the look of an island warrior queen.

As she entered the room and her legs parted the split in her skirt, she had a bit of a bounce to her walk which caused the feathers on her circlet to sway back and forth and she had a huge bright smile on her face. Everyone applauded and all around the room there were positive comments on her outfit with many of the girls saying, "So beautiful. Breathtaking, Stunning. So exotic! I want that dress!"

Marianne's eyes widened as she looked at Yara. Even though she fixed her dress, her makeup and all the accessories all over her body was her sister's doing.

Marianne said, "Dawn, this is amazing! How did you this. She came out so beautiful."

Dawn cheered and clapped as she said, "I looked at drawing of warriors and then followed using the existing style of the dress."

"Well, you did an amazing job with her m

"Thank you and you did an amazing job on the dress itself"

Benny held on to her arm and his face beamed as he proudly walked her in right up to the table. He whispered something to Yara and then she opened her forewings. She extended her forewings wings out as far as she could. Marianne noticed was that all of the holes in her forewings were now repaired. The look on Benny's face was sheer admiration. He was definitely in awe of the woman he was escorting.

Their father's reaction seemed more the opposite. When she opened her wings, he dropped the goblet he was holding on to. Luckily it was still empty. The look on his face seemed more shocked or stunned and he swallowed hard.

Marianne noticed his reaction but she turned to Yara and said, "Goodness, Yara, your wings are so beautiful."

"Thank you, sweet Princess. ...But they not completely fixed. Rachel fix my forewings and my dignity. I feel good about displaying forewings again, but my hind wings still bad."

Marianne flipped around and yelled over to Rachel, "Fantastic job, Rach! Whooo!"

She shouted back as leaned with her arm draped around Gregory's neck. "Thank you, Princess. I didn't want to overdo it today since I am still a bit out of it from yesterday."

Gregory even stood up and said, "Wow! Now that's a warrior queen!"

"You did great, and I am happy that you didn't over do it. You scared me a bit when I saw you yesterday," Marianne said to Rachel.

"I know, I don't do that often, but I just wanted to help."

Marianne nodded.

Dawn ran around the table and grabbed on to Marianne's arms and said, "You did an amazing job on her dress. I loved the changes."

"Thank you, Dawn, but didn't you help her get ready?"

"Yes, but still, I love the way she came out and her look was mostly your doing by fixing her dress."

Yara closed her wings and Benny led her to her seat but instead of sitting down, she was rushed by Marianne and she held her by her shoulders and said, "I must say, this looks nice with Dawn's accessories. You really look like a warrior."

Dawn nodded and said, "This looks way better than the dress I made you."

"No, don't say that Dawn. That was also a beautiful dress. You and your sister both do beautiful work. Yara never looked so good in years. I don't love one outfit more than the other. But I am very impressed that your sister here also has the gift to create beautiful dresses," she said and then turned to Marianne, "I wish you were there to see my face when Dawn pulled the dress out. I couldn't believe it was the same dress. You changed it, make more modern. I love the arm bands the circlet, everything. Absolutely wonderful work, dear Dawn."

"Aww Thank you, Yara, I am glad you like it."

"No, thank you, Princess! And I love it. You improved my dress. You make Yara look hot now."

Everyone in earshot laughed.

Benny seated Yara and he took her hand, kissed it and said, "Forgive my staring, but you are an extraordinarily beautiful woman, my dear Queen Yara."

"Oh, thank you, Sir Benny. You make old woman feel young again."

"You may be older than I, but you are beautiful and attractive. You look like the warrior you are."

Suddenly Yara's face got really red and she said, "Thank you...Thank you all. I am not used to all this kindness."

There were a bunch of 'Awwww's' from around the table.

"You are all too kind."

Bog said to Marianne as Yara sat down next to him, "You _did_ do a fantastic job on this."

"Thank you, hon. It does make me feel good that everyone likes the job I did on her dress."

Her father seemed like he was in another world as when eyes turned to him, he called a servant over and told her to start serving the food. But as he turned around everyone started to look to him. It seemed as if he was trying NOT to look at Yara.

"What is it?" he said.

"Dad, you didn't say anything about. Yara's dress," Marianne said.

He nodded his head and said very quickly, "Oh, yes, very nice, you did a nice job...both you and your sister.

Marianne's smile disappeared and she said, "You don't like it, huh. What is it, are her sides too exposed?"

"Just a little, but it isn't out of hand. You did good."

The smile dimmed a bit from Yara's face as it seemed like the King's mind was preoccupied and he wasn't paying much attention to her, unlike the day prior.

Throughout dinner and for much of the night, Marianne's father again seemed to avoid Yara. When it came to dancing, he only danced with Marianne, Dawn, Alice or Rachel.

For the most part, Benny had most of the dancing time with Yara and he was even trying to show her how to properly do a Foxtrot.

But during his third dance with Marianne, Yara approached them and she said, "Marianne, I would like to dance with your father. This is man I want to dance with whole night. Now I can do the trot of the fox."

Both Marianne and her father giggled at the way Yara pronounced 'Foxtrot'. He was laughing particularly hard. He said, "Oh that was funny."

Yara said, "Sorry, I say it wrong?"

"Yes, it is Foxtrot," he said.

Marianne giggled as she stepped aside and said, "Dad if you please."

"Wha...What? Wait, Marianne, I still wanted to dance with you."

"Dad, she's been asking for you all night and I want to rest a bit now. Besides I distinctly remember you wanting to say something to Yara, yes?"

Marianne passed her father off to Yara, but he didn't take her hand as of yet.

King Dagda felt boxed in as his daughter walked away leaving him far off corner alone with Yara. He had been trying to avoid her for most of the day keeping his thoughts and feelings at bay. But he couldn't turn away now, but he found it hard to look at her. But at the same time, he found her warrior look very striking and sexy. Because she was so near to him now, he found a feeling over come him and he had no choice but to look at her. With her hair pulled back a bit and out of her face, she was even more beautiful than last night. But he didn't let his eyes linger on her for too long.

"What is it you want to tell Yara?" she asked.

Almost instantly the sound of her low soft voice got his attention and he began to look her over up and down. She did look amazing. Marianne really did a wonderful job at fixing her dress. The whole island queen look she had he found extremely attractive. Her mocha skin stood out even more than last night. He had an insatiable urge to hold her.

He tried his best to look away as he spoke to her, as looking directly at her became uncomfortable. He worried he might get that feeling like he did last night when he was with her on the balcony.

He stumbled over his words a bit but then finally said, "Ya...Ya...Yara. I wanted to personally thank you for your assistance with fixing up the terrace today. Marianne told me that you were a great help."

Yara curtsied and she said, "The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty. It feels good knowing I can help you as you have helped me."

As she lowered her body, when she curtsied, he looked straight down diamond cutout of her dress. When she came back up, his eyes focused on her shoulders. Her shoulders were very broad and solid looking. The altered dress drew the eye to the shoulders and showed how wide her shoulders were. They were bigger than Evelyn's and the slope up to her neck was steeper. Her collarbones were very thick. There was no doubt that Yara had a very strong built body. His resistance to wanting to place his hands on her shoulders was weakening. He very much wanted to touch her soft mocha skin. The light in the room reflected off her shoulders making them even more attractive. He just got a strong urge to hold her shoulders, but he was trying to fight it.

"What's the matter Dagda? The whole day you avoid Yara. Did I say something wrong to you? I enjoy last night, didn't you?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it too."

"So, I want us continue, for comfort? I desire more like last night."

"Yara, I am still in love with my wife Evelyn. I never stopped loving her even after her death."

"But she no longer around. You might love her, but she cannot love you back."

"Yes, I know somewhere, where ever she is, that she is looking down on me and waiting for the time when we can be together again," he said.

She stepped back and said, "I know things are different for you because you loved your wife and I didn't love my husband, but I still would like to give comfort to you and I enjoy the comfort you give me. I am not asking for commitment, just your company. I want to be here for you as a friend because you have been so kind to me."

Yara raised her arms as the next song started to play and she said, "Please, I would enjoy it very much if you continue to show me how to do your trot of the fox dance. Benny go over basics but Yara want to learn more."

Suddenly he burst out laughing, but it made him feel more at ease, "It is Foxtrot, Yara."

"Yes, I know, this time I say on purpose to ease moment since you look a little uncomfortable," she said.

He shook his finger at her and said, "You are a clever woman, Yara."

He looked at her outstretched arms and for some reason they looked much more attractive than last night with the beaded tassels hanging down from her arm bands and bracelets. He slowly raised his hand to her outstretched arm and clasped her hand. He put his other arm around her body and she put her arm on his shoulder and he could feel her hand give his shoulder a squeeze. He looked down to her hand and while she had long dainty looking fingers as most female fairies do. She had a surprisingly firm grasp as she squeezed his shoulder. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. For a few moments he just looked at her face and admired her beauty. He slowly began to move with her.

He said, "I have seen you dancing with Benny and I am impressed that you are picking the Foxtrot up so fast."

"Yes, I try, but Yara still need work, but I still want to teach you Lambada."

He widened his eyes and said, "Perhaps another time, that one definitely needs work with me."

Yara laughed as she said, "Of course, but I not let you off hook."

He laughed and he found the more she made him laugh, the more comfortable he was feeling.

They began to dance and they spun out on to the dance floor. King Dagda looked down and watched Yara's footwork. He looked up to her and said, "Wow! You are pretty good at this."

"Benny good teacher and I want to learn, because Yara want to dance proper with you."

He smiled and then the two spun around the dance floor.

Bog pointed towards the middle of the dance floor as he turned Marianne and said, "Oh, look! Your father is finally dancing with Yara."

"Oh, that is good. He had been acting strange all day and I was wondering if he was purposely avoiding her. But now that I see he is dancing with her, I guess perhaps he was telling the truth that he was just bogged down with today's work."

"Good possibility as he wanted to fix the castle AND get everything ready for the housewarming party. Even I admit that is a good workload for one day," Bog said as he lead Marianne across the dance floor.

Marianne breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "Yeah, you are right, he probably was just stressed out."

Dawn came over and said, "Awww, looks like Dad is finally having fun with Yara, huh?"

"Yeah, she's good at dancing too. She picked up the Foxtrot very quickly," Marianne said.

Bog said, "Well ladies, I will let you two talk while I get something to drink"

"Ok, Hon." Marianne said.

After he left Dawn leaned over to her sister while she was looking out to the dance floor as she said, "They are both smiling at each other. So that is good."

Marianne nodded 'yes' as she too, looked out on the floor and watched her father dance. He could tell that he was talking up a storm with Yara. She got hung up on some of the dance moves, but for the most part she did a decent Foxtrot.

 _A little later that evening:_

Marianne and Dawn were talking near the entrance of the ballroom.

"I have to ask you, how did you do all the beadwork on Yara's dress in such a short time?" Dawn asked.

"Oh I had help from Sunny and some of his friends. You know they are good with beads, so they got me out of jam there."

"I must say that for a woman her age, well, even I admit she's pretty hot," Dawn said. "She's so different and exotic."

Marianne giggled and said, "Yeah, I have noticed Benny has the 'hots' for her too."

"Did you see when Benny tried to cut in before?"

"No, what happened?"

"She refused! Not only once, but a few times too!"

"Do you really think she's getting a thing for Dad?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think there is something going on between them. Earlier he seemed very flustered when he first saw her in that dress almost like he was fighting his own desire to look at her. Now he isn't letting her out of his sight."

Just then as their father and Yara spun around towards them they stopped in front of them he said, "Well, ladies, I'm surprised to see you both together instead of with your men."

"Well, we were just talking for a bit," Dawn said.

"It has been a long day so I am going to call it a night," he said as he got out of his hold with Yara.

"Dad, it's still early," Marianne said.

"Yes, but you were right before when you asked if I wasn't feeling right. I am a little off, so I am just going to call it a night and rest up, it was a long day and tomorrow will be another long day, so I should get my rest."

Suddenly Yara had a surprised look on her face.

"What about Yara?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, K.D. What about me? I want to dance more with you."

He turned to her and said, "It's enough for one day. You were doing well with Benny so, I think you are in good hands with him."

"Yara don't want to dance with Benny. I want to Dance with you."

"We can dance the day after tomorrow night, remember it is Bog's Housewarming," he said.

Yara had a very disappointed look on her face as she said, "Alright."

"Awwww, Dad, dance with her some more, look at her face," Dawn said.

Marianne sighed and said, "Yara, would you be fine dancing with me? I know the Foxtrot just as well as my father."

The disappointment slowly left Yara's face as she said, "Okay."

Marianne then turned to her father and said, "Alright, Goodnight Dad."

She was a bit disappointed too that her father wouldn't stay a bit longer with Yara.

"Goodnight," Dawn said.

All three engaged in a group hug and their father. He then took Yara's hand and kissed it and said, "Have a pleasant evening, Yara."

After he released her hand, he started out the door and down the hall.

Yara had a look on her face that she wanted more than just a kiss on the hand and again the disappointed look returned to her face.

Suddenly Yara said, "I'll be right back, Princesses."

She then stormed out of the ballroom.

Marianne and Dawn looked at one another. Dawn then said, "Should we follow?"

"I don't know."

They looked at one another again and then they both went for the door.

King Dagda was walking down the hall when suddenly a voice rang out from behind him.

"Dagda!" she called out as she stood her arms on her waist and she looked a bit cross.

"Yes, Yara?" he said as he turned around and started to walk back to her. Over his shoulder he could see his daughters in the hall. He waved to them.

Yara turned to acknowledge their presence but then turned right back to the king.

"I still want to spend time with you tonight, for comfort," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, not tonight. I just suddenly don't feel well and I want to lay down," he replied in a slightly louder voice.

"If you not feel well, then I get Rachel," Yara said.

"It's Ok, I am tired anyway and just want to rest." He said and then sighed. "I'll spend more time with you tomorrow night after we are finished getting Bog's place ready for the Housewarming."

"Alright," Yara said again with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"Good night, I will see you tomorrow morning. I did have fun showing you some dance moves tonight."

Suddenly Yara's face softened and then she smiled. She walked moved closer to him and then placed her hand on his chest and slowly moved them to his shoulders splaying her fingers out and around them. She leaned up against him and said, "Thank you. Please be well, my friend, and rest well."

He slowly raised his hands and placed them on her hips and just slightly pulled her closer.

"Awwwww! Dawn said as she put her hand over her heart. "She wanted a hug."

Marianne smiled.

Yara pulled away and ran her hands down his arms until they reached his hands. She looked deep into his eyes.

Sunny poked his head out the door and said, "Hey, Princesses! Been looking for you both, we are going to do a group song together, are you both in?"

"Ok, great!" Marianne said. She then looked to Yara and her father as they still looked at each other down the hall."

"Ummm, Yara? You coming?"

She turned to Marianne and said, "I will be back in a moment. Just finishing saying Goodnight to your father."

"Alright," Marianne said with a smirk on her face as she turned and walked with her sister into the dining room.

They both giggled as they entered the dining room.

King Dagda looked at Yara and said, "I have to admit that I am happy to say that in the short time I know you, you are proving to be a good friend to me and my girls."

"Friend?" She questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly she took King Dagda by the hand and lead him into a nearby alcove. She pushed him up against the wall."

"Whoa, Whoa! Yara, what are you doing?"

Yara looked deep in to his eyes and raised her eyebrow as she said, "This how Yara feel for you."

In one swift move, she wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, pursed her lips and planted a solid firm kiss on his lips.

King Dagda was shocked, but also impressed with how fast Yara moved. At first the feeling of her lips on his was not a welcome one and King Dagda put his hands on her waist and started to push her away, but then something else happened. Her lips were so large and so smooth, they completely enveloped his. He never kissed such large and full lips before and it felt really good. Immediately that feeling of flowing fluids started to course through his body like the night before. After so many years of not kissing a woman passionately, all the memories of the kisses he shared with Evelyn came back. Her lips started to feel better and better. She was an amazing kisser and the unwelcome feeling quickly disappeared and her kiss became more and more enjoyable. He started to reciprocate kissing her back. He slowly reached up and grasped her large shoulders and pulled her tight to his body and began to intensify the kiss. His heart began to race. Yara was making small moaning sounds as she tried to wrap her arms around his large frame. He reached down and his hands began to rub her sides. His fingers found their way past the beads to her bare skin. The shape of her curvy frame felt good as his hands went lower and lower and finally reached her hips. He was about to run his hands over her buttocks when suddenly a voice inside him yelled out, 'NO!'

He suddenly shifted his hands back to Yara's shoulders and gently pushed her away as he was breathing hard. His skin started to become clammy.

Yara had a puzzled look on her face as she said, "No, No, No stop. That was good kiss, Dagda! It had feeling and passion. Please, Yara want more."

"What have I done? I have betrayed my beloved Evelyn," he said as he looked off to the side.

"No you haven't. She not alive anymore. Yara can see you want loving by way you kiss."

"I still love her, Yara. She is my wife. You and I are only friends. This is wrong."

"No Dagda, you need to let go. You have so much love yet to give and you are starving yourself from affection."

"I have my daughters, they give me affection."

"No...I mean the affections of a woman."

He stood in silence as he looked in her eyes, which were now glossing over.

Yara then said, "Please, Yara want to kiss again."

"No Yara, you can't. it is complicated. This shouldn't have happened. I must bid you a good Goodnight," he said as he let go of her and started to head down the hall.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her standing in the hall and she had a distraught look on her face he couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but she did look upset. Still the idea of her crying was starting to wrench at his own heart. It was then he knew he was already developing feelings for her.

He exclaimed, but perhaps a bit too loud, "Damn you Dagda. It already went too far."

He started to think about Evelyn and the feelings began to well up inside. When he turned up the stairs he started to almost run towards his bedroom. He fumbled with the latch on the door and when he finally got it open, he entered the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He raced over to his bed and slumped down on it. He could feel the tears forming and starting to roll down his cheek as he buried his face into his pillow.

In a muffled voice from holding the pillow to his face he called out:

"Evelyn. Oh my dearest Evelyn. I been strong up to now. But I don't know why I am so damn weak now. I guess I miss your affections so much that I yearn for your touch. I miss you so much. I don't know why after all this time, why I am suddenly having feelings for this woman. She's an outsider, a different breed, a different color. She is nothing like you, but yet I don't know why I am developing such strong feelings for her. I am sorry, it just happened. We kissed. I am sorry, my love. But please know that you are my one and only woman forever more and that when I pass, that we once again can be together. Forgive me, my dearest Evelyn.

 _The day after, a day before Housewarming Day:_

The following day Marianne got up early and she was very happy. She had another great night with Bog and was very fulfilled. Their intimate encounters were getting easier and better every time. Dawn was right, she would adapt to their differences. She found she could go further and longer with Bog and their nights together became more and more spicy as they tried out new things.

This morning Marianne knew that they were going to make the trip to Bog's Castle with supplies to get ready for his Gala Housewarming tomorrow night. She knew that her father probably will bring Yara along and then Bog and herself would give her a tour of Bog's home in the Dark Forest. She was hoping that Yara would have an appreciation for the Dark Forest like she had. More than likely she would because Yara seemed more the outdoorsy type of woman and she was fine with working outdoors which she proved yesterday when she helped her fix up the terrace.

Today it was Marianne's turn to set up Yara's bath and this time she wanted to surprise her in that she was going to bath with her and she wore a bikini under her robe. She walked down the hall to Yara's door and got ready to knock when a sound caught her attention.

"Pst! Pst"

Marianne looked down the hall and saw Dawn poking her head out of her room. She then walked over to her.

"Dawn, what is it?"

"Can we talk for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure, but I can't stay too long as I want to get Yara ready for her bath."

Marianne was surprised that Dawn invited her into her room. Sunny was not with her and she was wearing a simple white silk robe with the letter's 'DF' embroidered in gold script on the left side of her chest. She said, "I thought you were with Sunny."

"I am...why do you think I have this robe on sis?" She asked and then changed her tone to a whisper. "I'm not wearing a nightie, I am completely naked under this."

"Oh! Of course, duh!" Marianne said as she gently hit her hand to her forehead. "So if he is not here, then where did he go?"

"He went downstairs into the kitchen to make me breakfast in bed!"

"Oh wow! That's sweet of him. Bog and I have to do that sometime."

Dawn nodded her head very quickly and then said, "Well, what I wanted to talk you about was what all happened last night...Did you notice the way Dad and Yara were dancing with other last night at dinner?"

"Yes! I know, I wanted to talk to you about that too. Did you notice he is constantly checking out her shoulders and arms?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, and her legs too. Well, she's got very shapely legs...heck I was even looking at them. My legs look like sticks compared to hers," Dawn said.

"No way, Dawn. You don't have sticks for legs, you have some shape to them. Ever see Rachel's legs? THOSE are sticks."

Both of the ladies laughed and Dawn said, "Marianne, that's not nice!"

"I know, I am bad."

"But it is easy for you to say when you have much nicer legs than me."

"I think many of the women are envious of Yara's legs. Her calf muscles are like...wow! I don't think I ever saw a woman with curvy lower legs like that. She must walk or run a lot to have calves like that."

"I know! I think you met your match with her, Marianne. She really strong," Dawn said. "Yesterday she picked up the food crates herself."

"I could imagine so if she managed to fly all the way here from an island. I would love to see her wing muscles, they must be enormous."

"One thing is for sure, if Dad gets on top of her, she won't break very easily."

"DAWN!" Marianne exclaimed and then they both burst out laughing.

Dawn laughed hard and even snorted a little when she inhaled she then said, "Well Dad is a big guy and she's not a dainty tiny woman. So they fit together."

Marianne then thought about what Dawn said and replied, "Yeah, you're right she's perfect for him size wise. I mean she's not heavy, but her legs and arms are thicker than most of the women here and looking at those thick collarbones of hers, she must have a very strong frame."

"I know, I think that is why Dad was checking her out."

"She's really got a curvy body. Mom was curvy too and I know Dad likes that," Marianne said.

"I think he's attracted to her and it is about time. I like to see him happy with a woman for a change and she is already a queen!"

Marianne nodded in agreement and said, "To think after all these years Dad finally likes a woman."

The two girls chuckled.

"I know, Marianne. He was celibate for so long. I don't know, but if I went without a man that long as he was without a woman, I would keel over and croak."

They laughed again.

"I wouldn't be that not far off either Dawn," Marianne said. "As much as I initially wanted to write off love and be alone...now that I have Bog and know what real love is...I find I can't live without my Bog. I want him constantly."

Dawn laughed and then said, "Oh, that was another thing...did you and Bog have another good night?"

"Oh yes, sis, it IS getting better and better, just like you said it would."

"Good, well you know who to come to when you need more looooob!"

Marianne laughed and said, "Actually, you reminded me, I do need more soon."

Dawn said, "Ok, I will whip up another batch for you...Oh and another thing, can you fill me in to what happens on the tour today. I know you, Bog and Dad are going to show Yara around Bog's castle and the boat later on today. Sunny and I are going to be helping Griselda with tomorrow night's dinner so I will not be around Yara that much during the early part of the night."

"Oh sure, definitely I will tell you everything. I am hoping that they go further, I would love to see Dad finally in love again. He was so hung up on Mom's death for too long," Marianne said.

"I know I am thinking way too far ahead, but to have Yara as a step mom? The woman is a dream! I think she really likes me," Dawn said.

"Are you kidding? She adores you. She completely lights up when you just look at her."

"I have a good feeling about her sis. I even asked that when she is all better if she would stay."

"And what did she say?"

"She said she wants to look for love still, like what you and I have with our men. But she's afraid that no one will look at her here because she's is aging and she is so different because of her skin and wing color. I told her that I think she is still very beautiful."

"Well, Dad does seem like a good choice for her and it seems he likes her already."

"Yes, I think so too...but what do you make of what happened earlier yesterday and then later when they said goodnight?

"I don't know. It could be that he might be confused. Remember he hasn't loved a woman in nearly twenty years. Then all of a sudden, boom!...beautiful, sexy, exotic woman his age comes into his life and then he gets those feelings inside?"

"You thinking what I am thinking, Dawn?"

"Yes!"

Both women said at the same time, "Matchmaker time!"

They both giggled.

"Yeah, we just have to keep a closer eye on them and if they are on the path to love, to make sure they stay on that path," Marianne said.

"Definitely."

"Well, I best be off. I am going to prepare Yara's bath now."

"Lucky you. I had lots of fun with her yesterday, BUT I got her tomorrow though and we will use the hot tub on the boat!"

"I think dad is going to stay in my room on the boat. So remember to keep the bathroom clean. Bog and I are going to break in his newly completed suite tonight.

Dawn giggled as she said, "Sure thing."

"Okay, see you later."

"Later sis!"

Marianne left her sister's room and then walked across the hall and knocked on Yara's door.

Through the door Marianne could hear Yara call out, "Princess Marianne?"

"Yes, it's me."

She opened the door and her face lit up when she saw Marianne. She also was still wearing her dress from the night before minus the circlet and arm bands.

"Good Morning, dear Princess!"

"Good Morning Yara," she said excitedly. "I am here to help you with your bath today."

"Good! I have fun with Dawn yesterday. We play hiding game in bubbles. Will you do same bath like in infirmary?"

"Yes, everything I did with you in the infirmary bathroom I will do today, but with one added detail."

"Oh?"

Marianne untied her robe and she let it fall to the floor as she crossed her legs and put her hands on her hips and yelled, "Ta daaaaa!"

"Oh! You join Yara today?"

"Yes!"

"My, oh my, are you a beautiful one! What a perfect body! No wonder that Bog King is all over you. I used to have body like that, but Yara fill out over the years, so I a little wider than I used to be. But not much, I like this though as, I look stronger this way."

"Funny because I actually think you have a better body than I do with all those curves. Men like curves you know."

"Yes, I have noticed that men like curves, but you have a young body. Nice slender legs. Men like that too."

"Well, after seeing your legs, I think my legs are too thin."

"Bahhhh, stop that. You have perfect legs. But see your sister in bathing suit yesterday and she is a bit thin though. Very thin arms and legs on her and I can see her ribs here on her chest," Yara said as she pointed to the top sternum area of her chest.

"Believe it or not, it is that body type that is all the rage here in the Fairy Kingdom. Skinny with details: Ribbed sternums, tiny shoulders, pronounced collarbones, thigh gaps. All the women want that look. You see Rachel has the same body as well as most of the other women too. You should see how far her collarbones and ribs stick out. I felt I was the odd ball among them because I have wider hips and chest, my ribs don't show, and I have thick collarbones. Also my legs are really long...longer than most of the other women. But I have a short torso."

"Don't worry about it, you beautiful and you have great legs. Also you have very nice arms. You have best arms from all women I have seen here. Very strong looking woman you are," Yara explained.

"I found out most men don't like women with big arms like mine. But thankfully Bog loves my arms. He loves my whole body actually."

"Den dat is all dat matters," Yara said purposely making her 'D' sound on all her 'Th's' even heavier than they are when she normally speaks.

Marianne smiled as she said, "I can't get over that accent of yours. I love it."

"Thank you. I been getting lot of compliments on it here."

Marianne walked into the bathroom and got the tub ready. She poured the bubble fluid in and turned on the heat. The bathroom was larger than the one in the infirmary, but the bathtub was about the same size and about three people could fit in it comfortably.

She gave Yara a bath towel and a bathing bikini to change into.

She looked at the bikini and said, "Your sister a clothing genius, she explain to me how tiny bathing suit stretches and nicely fits body."

"Yes. Many of our people can't believe that she actually designs so much of the clothing here."

"Why not believe? Your sister very talented woman."

"Yes, but many times she doesn't come off that way given her seemingly carefree nature."

"Carefree? No, not Dawn. I very rare meet a woman that care as much as she."

"No, I meant that she doesn't come off as the smart type even though she is smart."

"Ahhh, yes. I see. But she shows her loving side and to me that means the most. Many people too shy or too afraid to show that side. But Dawn is very bold when it comes to showing her love."

"Yes, that is what makes my sister so special."

Yara took a bath towel and the bikini and undressed behind a partition that was in the room. She walked into the bathroom as Marianne was getting the towels out.

Now it was Yara's turn. She posed and opened her wings up fully. Marianne's eyes flew open wide. She expected her body would have matched her gray hair and facial wrinkles and that there would be some hints of her age on her body, but surprisingly the skin on her body was smooth and she didn't have any cellulite on her legs or arms. Her body looked like she was in her mid 30's, despite her face definitely indicating that she was much older than that.

"Wow! And you say I have a good body? I bet all the men were after you on your island."

Yara rocked her head side to side and said, "Yeah, I have gotten many eyes looking to me, but I was betrothed. So no man could have me unless I was not picked by the prince. But I was picked and so I became his queen when he become king."

The two entered the bathroom and the bubbles in the tub grew very high as the water filled the tub nearly all the way up. Marianne shut the water and said, "All ready! Let's go in!"

Yara tossed her towel aside and she guided herself into the tub.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh that feels so good!"

"My turn!" Marianne said as she jumped into the tub like if she was jumping into a lake. Water sloshed out on all sides of the tub and all along the floor.

"Ooops!" She said.

The look on her face made Yara laugh hard.

"My goodness you have an amazing laugh," Marinanne said.

"Thank you, but I hope you don't get in trouble for that."

Marianne grimaced and said, "Yeah I will. I am going to have to mop this up when we are done."

"Yara help you."

"Oh you don't have to."

"Yes, like yesterday fixing terrace we clean up together, but for now lets have fun!"

Yara described the game she played with Dawn yesterday to Marianne. She said they both tried to be quiet and find each other through the high bubbles. Marianne explained it was a variant on a game they played in the lake in which they had their eyes closed and tried to feel for people around them. Dawn's version seemed to be more fun with the bubbles in the tub. Yara was actually very good and found Marianne twice as many times as she found her.

Sadly the game was short lived as the bubbles soon came down to water level and they couldn't hide within them anymore. They started to talk more as they bathed.

Marianne started up the conversation first and said, "I wanted to ask you if you can show me how to do the Lambada."

Yara smiled as said, "Of course, I will be more than happy to show you."

"Uhhhhh, but I want to go all the way with it. I want to take it to the 'forbidden' level."

"Oh, Marianne, you know what your father would say, I could tell he isn't too keen on the dance. He warn Benny to tell me, no Lambada in dining room last night. But, I had so much fun dancing with him, learning his dance."

"No, I wouldn't dance that way in public, heavens, you heard him that first night and it was only us. I want to know for private, when I am with Bog alone."

Yara had a smirk on her face as she said, "Ok, I show you, but be prepared, it is very erotic and you both get turned on dancing that way."

"Yes! That's the idea. I want to us to get aroused."

"Well, you come to the right woman, Yara know how to dance Lamaba so you climax."

"You can climax while doing the dance?"

"Yes, if it is done properly."

"Is that just the woman, or could it happen with the man too?"

"Of course, if he big enough."

Marianne's eyes widened as she said, "So, that's why it is called the forbidden dance, oh you have to show me."

"Of course. You do so much for Yara, it pleases me to know I can do something for you."

Marianne held Yara's hands and said, "Thank you so much. When can we start?"

"Any day you like...perhaps a bit tonight."

"Yes, I would love that. This way we know before Bog's Housewarming. When everyone is gone and the lights are low...I just want to dance with him until...well..." Marianne said as she thought about Bog and herself dancing the Lambada the sexy way, when suddenly she realized she was panting and she stopped.

"Oooo, you really hot for that Bog King!"

"Yeah, I know it's very obvious."

"Now, Yara's turn to ask question."

"Alright, ask away."

Yara said, "So you weren't kidding about being a boat captain the day before yesterday, huh?"

"No, I really am a boat captain."

"Your father tell me. He says boat is beautiful like this castle."

"Yes it is, it is a gorgeous riverboat with huge paddlewheels and my name on the sides!"

"I never seen a riverboat before. So I am excited about this trip today."

"You will also meet more of our people and Bog's people too as we have to walk the supplies to the boat. But once we get to the boat which is just inside the border of the Dark Forest, then we travel all the way in with the boat. The boat actually docks inside the castle."

"I can only picture this in my mind, I can't wait to actually see it, it sounds beautiful."

"Oh, and Bog's castle...you think THIS is a nice castle, wait until you see his. It is jaw dropping. It has a built in waterfall, pond AND beach! All inside!"

"Goodness!"

Marianne continued to describe Bog's home in detail to Yara, but she apparently lost track of time and someone knocked at the door. She put a bath towel leaf over her body as she ran for the door still dripping. She opened the door and it was Bog.

"Have you been in here all this time?"

"Yes, what...what time is it?"

"We have to go now...I waited up for you at breakfast, but you didn't show up, so I didn't have anything to eat yet."

"Oh, Bog, I'm so sorry, I did it again like I did the other day in the infirmary. I was just having fun with Yara."

"Alright, I know you both want to get to know each other better, but right now we have a boat to get ready and Benny is already assembling the pull team as we speak. We have a lot of food to load up for tomorrow night's dinner. Also, keep in mind, the boat is docked at the castle. So we need extra time to sail it to the dock."

"Yes, I know. I woke up last night worrying about the boat in the storm, but then I remembered we brought your mother's things over and left the boat inside. Thank goodness too. Do you think it was safe in the castle during the storm?"

"It should be. Many times I took shelter in there if got caught in a bad storm and couldn't make it to my old castle. But lets talk more later, right now we have to get a move on."

"Right! Just give me a few minutes and both of us will be ready."

"I'll be in your room going over tonight's details with Dawn since she is in charge of dinner tonight with my mother."

Marianne nodded and Bog was about to pull away when Marianne grabbed him by the lapel and planted her lips on his. She gave him a nice long kiss slipping her tongue in his mouth. When they broke off the kiss, Bog seemed to be more mellow as he said, "That is something that never gets old. You have such an amazing, powerful kiss."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you go without one."

Bog smiled as he started to turn away, she said, "Hey hon, check this out!"

Marianne let the bath towel drop and she opened her wings as she raised her hands up and ran her fingers through her hair. She purposely flexed her biceps and tightened her abs so the little lines would show. She lowered her eyelids to the point where they were almost closed. Her lips were slightly pursed, making herself look as sexy as possible.

"Damn...why did you have to do that? You're so hot, you know what that does to me."

He put one hand over his crotch area to hide it and then he held out his hand and said, "I will need that leaf towel more than you now."

Marianne giggled as she picked up the leaf and passed it to him, "Here, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

He took it and held it so it draped down the front of his legs he pointed to her bikini and said, "Bring that with you for tonight when we take a bath at my place."

"Oh, I will do better that that, I'll wear nothing for you," she said.

Bog raised his eyebrow and nodded his head in agreement and he had a bit of a worried look on his face as he glanced to her almost fully exposed body.

Marianne noticed his look and said, "What's the matter, hon. I'm I too hot for you to handle?"

He then raised his eyebrow and said, "Never", as he walked out the door.

Just as he was leaving, Marianne was ready to ask him for another kiss, but given that she was all exposed now, it would probably create a worse situation for him. As he left the room, she closed the door behind him, and scrunched her nose knowing the affect her little body pose had on him. Suddenly she thought she left Yara alone too long and she then ran into the bathroom nearly falling from the water that was still all over the floor, she ended up sliding right into the tub making a big splash. She immediately got to her feet.

"Yara! Yara! we have to get ready, now!"

"Yes, I heard. I am coming out now, but are you OK? I saw that slip just now," she said as she climbed out of the tub.

"Yes, I am fine, but...Oh...how much of that conversation you heard?" Marianne asked as she crawled back out of the tub.

Yara smirked as she said, "All of it."

Marianne felt a bit embarrassed as she said, "Oh, yeah. I usually get a bit spicy with Bog. He likes that."

"That's fine, Princess. What man doesn't like spicy. Yara spicy herself...but only with the right man."

Marianne smirked and then said, "We have to hurry and finish up. Bog and myself have to fly out to his castle, prep the boat and sail it to the dock. "

"Alright, Princess, but let me help you clean this up."

The floor was very slippery and as Marianne was getting a towel she once again slid. But this time she locked her legs and slid in a more controlled, surfer like pose, into the tub.

Yara saw what she did, raised an eyebrow, and then she suddenly ran for the tub.

"Yara! NO! You will get hurt!" Marianne shouted.

She then put one leg forward and locked it while bending and leaning the leg in back, putting an arm up in front of her, splaying her fingers out and forward, she slid across the floor and into the tub. The ensuing wave completely drenched Marianne.

Marianne wiped the water from her eyes and just smiled. She clapped her hands and said, "Goodness Yara! That was amazing, that pose looked hot!"

Yara shouted, "That was fun!"

"Yes, but it is also dangerous, Yara," she said as she climbed out of the tub. She extended her hand and helped Yara out of the tub. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Why dear? I might be old, but I still like to have fun. In my heart, I feel like I am twenty."

"I noticed that you have such a youthful heart."

"Yes, Yara never feel too old to try new things and have fun. So even though I old out here, I stay young in here," she said as she circled her hand over her body and then placed it over her heart.

Both woman looked around the bathroom which was now covered in water. Water was now running down the walls and it was starting to head for the door which was also dripping wet.

"Oh my goodness, we have such a mess to clean up," Marianne said. "I am going to get in some much trouble if my dad sees this!"

"No worry, like I say, Yara help since I help make mess too. It will go faster if both of us clean," she said. She then looked Marianne in the eyes, reached out and held her shoulders and continued. "It was worth it, I have much fun with you this morning. I find you are just as much a dear as your sister Dawn."

"Awwww, thank you. I had fun with you too. Okay, lets hurry and clean up before the water gets into the room."

Yara nodded in agreement.

Outside it was a beautiful day. The warmer air was still with them and it made for a nice warm late summer morning. Bog was outside going over some details with Benny in regards to the supplies for the Gala Housewarming. He was waiting for Marianne to finish dressing. According to Benny, everything was accounted for and ready to be loaded on to the wagons.

Marianne was always usually quick with changing but this time it took her a bit longer. But just as he was ready to check on her, she flew directly out of her window and landed right next to him and she had a suitcase with her.

"What's the suitcase for, dear?"

"I brought a change of clothes for later on tonight and for the Gala tomorrow. I have to tell you that I really felt embarrassed being the only woman that didn't change in two days, so now I am prepared for the next two nights."

"I thought you looked great. The flower in your hair was enough to change things up."

"Thank you, my love, but it is just a woman thing. Yara, Rachel and my sister all show up in different outfits. Only I show up in what I wear every day," she explained.

Bog looked over to a suitcase on the cart that he was bringing himself. It contained the dress that he was going to give to Marianne, so she really didn't need a change of clothes. But he was curious to what she had in her suitcase.

Benny reached out his hand and bowed a little as he said, "Good morning, Princess, would you like me to put that on the wagon for you?"

"Oh, yes, and Good Morning to you too, Benny," she said as she handed the suitcase to him.

Bog noticed that some of the larger goblins were loading up the wagon with the food, they were bringing out one case after another.

Lizzie and Pare came from around the bend carrying another wagon load of food and supplies.

"Almost ready, Sir Benny?" he asked.

"Yes, Pare, we will be ready to go once this wagon is loaded."

Benny turned to Marianne and said, "Well, I am good here, I guess you both can go and get the boat ready, your highness."

"Sounds good to me. Well, we will meet you by the dock," she said and then turned to Bog, "Ready, my love?"

Bog raised his hand to the sky and said, "After you, Madame Butterfly."

"Oh, you are so gallant. I love it!" She said and then gave him a short kiss on the lips before taking to the sky.

Benny just smiled as grabbed his clipboard and began double checking everything that was loaded on the wagon.

Bog took to wing and followed closely behind Marianne as they headed for the Dark Forest. He slowly sneaked up behind her and as she was flying he reached behind her legs and began to caress the back of her knees.

He could hear her start to moan. She shouted back to him, "Oh, leave it to you to find a way to make me feel good while flying."

"Sure, why not," he said as he flew above her and ran his fingers up her thighs.

She began to close her eyes and moan.

Bog said, "I want to make love to you in mid air."

"What? I don't know if that is possible, but I will definitely try to find a way. I would love that myself."

"If you can find a way for us to do that, I will ask you to marry me that very day."

Suddenly Marianne stopped in mid flight and Bog overshot her. He then stopped and turned to face her. Marianne had a surprised look on her face and she was breathing very hard.

"You are just joking around with me right?"

"Well, the part of putting a condition on marrying you, yeah. I am going to do that anyway, we both know that. But the part about if you find a way where we can be intimate in mid air and proposing afterwards, that part I am serous about."

Suddenly she flew over and threw her arms around him and planted a huge kiss on his lips and said, "Honey, I can't wait until you propose to me."

"Soon my dear...soon. I am just waiting for the right moment as I want it to be special."

They kissed again, but unfortunately not for a very long time as they separated and continued their flight towards the Dark Forest.

When they reached the castle, Bog and Marianne prepared the boat and got underway. Bog once again stood behind Marianne and caressed her upper arms as she looked ahead. She wore her CAPTAIN tiara as that is how she wanted to greet Yara.

"We are going to have so much fun showing Yara around. She thought the palace was beautiful, just wait until she sees your castle."

"Your father and your people have far outdone themselves. I just wanted my home replaced, but they really made this place so beautiful and comfortable."

Marianne didn't say anything at first and she just moaned a bit as Bog ran his fingers over the insides of her elbows.

"Oh, that feels sooo good," Marianne said. "You have the perfect touch."

"Well, if you like that, then tonight I will run my fingers over the rest of your body."

"Hmmmmm, you know I will never say no to that," she hummed.

They both laughed as Bog stopped caressing her arms, and began to move to her rubbing her back. But then she said, "Bog, did you noticed how my father is reacting to Yara?"

"Yes, I did. The first night we had dinner he swallowed the wrong way and last night, he dropped his goblet when she entered the room," he answered.

"I know!"

"I also noticed how he crane's his neck every time when Yara's dress rode up her thigh."

Marianne laughed as she said, "I saw that too! He tried not to make it obvious, but I could tell. My Dad is a leg guy and he loves legs. But I know he likes shoulders too.

"That is funny considering the rules he places on not having skirts go higher than the knee."

"Well, that was mostly for Dawn and I. I think he was more worried other guys would check us out. I have noticed that Alice and Monica wear very short dresses and he doesn't say anything. In fact he often would check out Alice's legs as her legs are a little thicker and more solid than most of the other women."

Bog added, "He also doesn't like the both of you in Bikinis."

"I bet he would love to see Yara in a bikini. Though. I saw her this morning in one when we took a bath together and she looked really good."

"Oh yeah, how did that go? I know Dawn mentioned she had fun with her yesterday."

"We had fun together, she wanted to play the same game with me that she played with Dawn, then since the floor was wet, we ran and posed as we locked our legs and slid into the tub. She looked really good at it too."

"So how did you do that and not make a mess?"

"We made a mess and then had to clean it up, but as I was saying, Yara looks amazing for her age. She really has nice legs, lots of curves. Did you check out the muscles on her calves?"

Bog said, "Yes, I saw that when she was dancing with your father last night. As she got on the ball of her foot when she turned all of a sudden this huge muscle pops out on the back of her lower leg."

Both of them laughed. Bog then asked, "Did you ever find out how old she is?"

"No, not yet, but looking at her face she has to be around Dad's age."

Bog picked up a small telescope that was sitting on the desk and was examining it. He said, "If you don't mind my asking, how long was it since your father was with a woman."

Marianne turned around for a second while still holding the wheel and she said, "Bog, my Dad's celibate. He hasn't been with a woman since my mom passed away more than nineteen years ago."

His eyes widened and he almost dropped the telescope and he said, "Wow...that IS a long time. I guess I am not the only one that didn't have a woman for so long."

"Well, I hope he does hook up with Yara. Both my sister and I adore her and want her to stay. There's just something about her. She is just so friendly and gracious and has a great smile. She's not like other older women I have met. She is very young in her heart."

"Yes, she does strike me as a very nice woman."

"But hope as I may, I don't think Dad would ever be serious with a Black Swallowtail. He is just too set in his ways. He has old school thinking in that Monarch Fairies should marry Monarchs, an Elf should marry an Elf, and yada yada," she explained, paused for a moment and then turned to face him a bit and continued. "You remember the day we met, he passed out when you and I kissed and also when Dawn and Sunny kissed."

"Yes. That wasn't reassuring, I am sure that he thinks scaly backed cockroaches should be with scaly backed cockroaches as well."

"Bog!" Marianne turned around a moment yelled to him. "Come now, you know he doesn't think that any more. You see as he got to know you and that he saw you are a good and true gentleman, he warmed up to you right away. He is your friend now and wouldn't think that way about you now."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, I am thinking, perhaps he would open up his heart to Yara. I think she's more than perfect for him. They seem to have some things in common."

"Yes, they both can't fly."

"Bog! That wasn't nice. And Dad can fly, just not for very long. You certainly are in rare form today. What happened to Yara is an accident and my dad became so depressed when Mom died he took solace in food. He ended up getting so heavy that he needs so much power and energy to get airborne."

"Sorry, my dear, I guess I was just trying to be a bit funny."

"I know, but it still wasn't nice," Marianne said and the paused. "But you are right in a way, it is one thing they do have in common. They must be close in age and they both have silver hair."

"I would say that they have more differences than similarities, though" Bog said.

"That's definitely true, but you know what they say, opposites attract."

"Yeah, I think he is attracted to her dark skin."

Marianne nodded her head in agreement and said, "Perhaps, I know I am. I would love to have dark skin like that. It is like a beautiful permanent tan."

"I like your skin the way it is and I have noticed that out of the other girls, you are one of the few that does tan a bit."

"You HAVE noticed that I am a bit darker?"

"Yes, I mean you are still white, but there seems to be a bit more color to your skin than when I first met you earlier in the summer."

Marianne smiled as she looked forward, "Thank you, I didn't think you noticed."

"My dear, I can see also see the tan line," Bog said. He moved the strap of her top to the side and there was a slight color difference in her skin under the strap. He continued, "I see this when we are close."

"Do you like what you see?"

"I like you either way. It is like when you change your hair. I love you no matter what."

Marianne smiled as she said, "Oh, I so want to kiss you now."

"So do I," He said.

Bog wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the neck. She immediately pressed her back into his chest and sighed heavily.

The trip to the dock seemed to go quicker this time, and Bog thought perhaps because they were using all goblins to crank the paddlewheels instead of the elves. Goblins are more aggressive than elves. But when they arrived at the dock, it confirmed it as a fact for they arrived before Benny's caravan did.

After they finished docking, Marianne and Bog shared a kiss with each other in front of the bridge window. After they finished kissing she looked out the window.

"Hmmmm, I figured they would have been here before us. I hope that everything is alright."

"Well, we did get here pretty fast, so let's just get a bite to eat while we wait for them. Right now I am starving."

"Me too," Marianne said. "Let's see what is in the galley."

The two went downstairs into the dining room, but didn't find too much to eat, but it was enough to tie them over. They figured once the supplies arrived, they could have Sunny whip up a more filling breakfast. As they were just finishing up their breakfast when they heard voices outside.

"I think they are here," Marianne said.

The two flew down from the bridge and greeted Benny, Dawn and Sunny by the dock. Benny was already giving the goblins instructions on how to load the boat since they were going to have a very full load as they were bringing over many elves from the fairy kingdom. Many of those that could fly were instructed not to take the boat and fly ahead and take something small with them as to not overload the boat. He then turned to Marianne and Bog.,

"Ready to float, your highnesses?" Benny asked.

"Yes, we were here for a while already, I thought you would beat us here actually. What was the hold up," Marianne asked.

"Hold up? Yara tell you what hold up was," a familiar heavy accented voice rang out in the direction of the King's Mobile Throne.

Instead of her father getting up from the throne, it was Yara. She was wearing the dress from the night before, but instead of the gold circlet and feathers, she wore a floral circlet made from small Jasmine flowers. She also had flower arm bands instead of the beaded ones and they matched the new circlet.

She had a cross look on her face as she stepped down from the mobile throne. She had a very fast gait to her walk as she approached Marianne.

Before she could say something Marianne asked, "Yara, where is my Dad?"

"Dat is what held us up. Your father say he not coming," she said in an angry tone. It seemed that when Yara got angry, her accent became more pronounced and as the volume of her voice increased, her nice soft smooth voice developed a slight rasp to it.

"What? That's impossible. He said he was coming as he wanted to show you the castle." Marianne said.

"I think same thing, but we wait below for him and wait, and then I go up to his room with Dawn and then he just say, 'I am not going, I don't feel well.'"

Just then Dawn flew down from Lizzie as she was sitting atop her with Pare and Sunny. She joined into the conversation, saying. "Dad was acting odd and I wanted Rachel to check him out, but when she and I showed up he got all angry and chased us away."

Yara then said, "I try to speak with him saying that I wanted him to escort me through King Bog's castle. He say, have Benny do that, he knows the castle and he likes you."

"Well, I am fine with escorting you, Queen Yara. It would be an honor actually," He said, but then he got a bashful look on his face as he continued, "...and yeah, I do like you...a lot."

"Thank you, Sir Benny, you escort me then."

"My pleasure," he said as he gallantly took her hand and kissed it.

The gesture made Yara smile.

Marianne shook her head and said, "After I take everyone to the castle I will fly back to the palace with Rachel and get to the bottom of this. He must be ill as he has been acting very strange the past couple days."

Rachel flew forward and asked, "What if he chases us away like he did with Dawn and I earlier."

"Then we tie him down while you examine him...that simple Rachel."

Bog couldn't help but laugh, but Marianne doesn't fool around and it was her serious tone and how she raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes that made him laugh. But he wasn't the only one as even Yara laughed a bit. But then Yara face shifted to sadness.

She said, "I was looking forward to this, but I wanted him to be with me...err with us."

Marianne and Bog looked at one another with wide eyes. To Bog it seemed that Yara was confirming the conversation he had with Marianne earlier and that she indeed was developing feelings for K.D. The way she quickly corrected herself at the end of the sentence made that clear.

"It's Ok, Bog and I will show you around. And Dawn is also here," Marianne said.

Dawn skipped over to Yara as she nodded. She put her arm out and said, "Sir Benny will escort you through the castle, but I will be more than happy to be your escort on the boat, my good Queen Yara."

Yara smiled as placed her hand inside Dawn's arm and said, "Oh, young Dawn, you must be the kindest soul I have ever met. You always how to make Yara feel better. You're hair remind me of rays of sunshine that radiate from your wonderful heart and soul."

"Oh...Yara! You are getting into my heart!" Dawn said as she reached over and kissed Yara on the cheek. "Thank you, you made my day."

Yara then returned Dawn's kiss and said, "Thank you again for changing my look. You do such beautiful work."

"Awwww, it was nothing really," Dawn said.

"No, it is something. I never look this good at home. You have an wonderful talent, young Dawn."

Dawn escorted Yara down towards the left side of Marianne's boat so she could get good look at the whole boat.

"Goodness! Me! THIS is the boat? I thought this was boat station when we pull up," Yara said with her eyes wide.

Yara continued to walk with Dawn along the length of the boat. Her eyes grew wider and wider the further down she walked. She stopped right in front of the massive paddlewheel and her eyes followed the huge letters that spelled out, 'Marianne's Pride' right through the center. Her eyes then moved upwards and her mouth started to drop open.

"Its a floating house! Yara not expect boat to be big as house!"

Marianne and Bog joined Yara as her eyes continued to run over every detail on the boat.

"Ha...How many people can fit on board?"

"Well, I have not tried any occupancy tests as of yet. But I think I could fit 50 comfortably and perhaps 80 a bit on the tight side. A hundred in an emergency situation." Marianne said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I am thinking we might have to make two runs to get all the elves here. Depending on how much room we have left after loading up."

"My goodness, half my kingdom could fit on this boat."

"I am being optimistic with those figures as usually we go with 40 or less aboard. There are three large rooms on the second floor, two bedrooms and my own quarters and while four people could easily stay in each room, it is really meant for two each."

"Bedrooms? You can sleep on here?"

"Yes"

"So it IS a floating house then?"

"Well, when my father designed and built the boat, it was supposed to be a party boat, meant to go on overnight excursions on the lake that is near the castle. But when my father really started to get along with Bog and he sees how serious we are as a couple, he decided that the boat would be better used as a ferry here since this river runs straight into Bog's new castle."

"Your father built this too?"

"Well, servants and workers actually did the actual building, but yes, the design and overseeing of the construction my father did."

"Your father is such a talented man. Design palace, design this boat and design King Bog's castle?"

"Thank you, yes he is very talented. He's done quite a bit under his rule of the Fairy Kingdom. Many actually say that my dad and my mother were the best rulers this kingdom ever saw."

"How does it move? I don't see any oars."

"Inside this large casing in front of you, you can see in between the openings there, is a large paddlewheel. There is one on each side. In the middle of the boat on the first floor is a room where servants, usually elves or goblins, turn a large crankshaft for each paddlewheel. The wheels push into the water with heavy resistance from the paddles. The resistance is what pushes the boat forward," Marianne said.

"Amazing. Back home we move a large boat with many oars sticking through the side of the boat. Only one nice room in the back. Most of the space used for rowers. Yara never see anything like this before."

"Well, come on, let me show you the inside."

"Oh Yes! Your highness. Or should I say, 'Captain'?" Yara asked as she pointed towards the tiara on Marianne's head.

"Either or will do. Usually on land I am 'Princess' and on the boat I am 'Captain'," Marianne said.

Marianne and Bog gave Yara the full tour of the boat as Dawn was by her side. Benny's men and the goblins started loading up the cargo holds and the rear deck.

Yara's eyes were wide the entire time. The whites of her eyes, her teeth and her outfit contrasted her with her dark skin even more in the dim interior lighting of the boat.

When they were walking down the hall, Yara ran her fingers along the paneling on the wall and said, "I thought my people were good with wood. But your people put mine to shame. The details are amazing."

Marianne said, "Oh, no, don't say that. Your people do fantastic work too as I saw with this dress. I tried to preserve most of it as I am amazed at the stitching and beadwork your people do."

Yara smiled and said, "Actually, Yara make this dress myself...well, before you fixed it that is."

"Wow, you certainly have a good eye for detail then."

"Thank you." Yara said as her eyes began wander to the forward section of the hallway.

As they proceed down the main hall of the boat, Marianne and Bog led her to the crankshaft room and Marianne explained more of how the boat worked. She briefly mentioned how people would sit and work the crankshafts and how that power turned the paddlewheels and operated the large air compressor. The next room on the tour was the dining room on the upstairs level.  
When they entered the dining room, Bog held his stomach and said, "Just the thought of food is making me even more hungry than I am already."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel it too," Marianne said.

Just then Sunny came down the hall. Marianne said, "Oh, Sunny, could you do us a favor and whip up some breakfast. Bog and I just had something small to eat this morning and we are both still very hungry.

"Yara hungry too!"

"I'm Good," Dawn said. "Sunny gave me breakfast in bed this morning."

"Awwww," Yara said to Sunny. "You do treat your woman nice. It has been long time since someone make Yara breakfast in bed.

Sunny said, "Well, I'll tell you what, Queen Yara, I whip up breakfast in bed tomorrow for all of you royals tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Dawn said. "I get breakfast in bed two days in a row!"

"Ok, Princess, if you could do me the favor and ask around see who didn't eat yet and I guess I am off to the galley!" Sunny said.

"Thank you, Sunny," Marianne said.

"My pleasure, Princess Marianne!"

Yara and Bog also thanked him.

Dawn followed Sunny and said, "I'll help you set the tables."

"Oh, Dawn, you don't have to do that," Sunny said. "If it is just them I will send the breakfast up to Queen Yara's room and the bridge respectively."

"Ok, but I'll still be your stewardess and deliver the meals myself!"

"Oh, you are such a sweetheart," Sunny said.

Marianne and Bog peered out of the dining room door and looked at each other as if they were in disbelief at what they just heard Dawn say.

Marianne then said, "She growing inside, Bog. She's become a different Dawn. She wants to help more and take on more responsibilities."

"I see that."

Marianne and Bog down the hall upstairs to show her the bedrooms. When they showed her the first empty bedroom she was looking around and said, "What a beautiful bedroom, just like the castle, just a bit smaller."

"I have some good news for you," Marianne said.

"Oh?"

"Since the guest rooms are not fully finished in Bog's castle, so you get to stay in this room for now."

"I can use this room?" Yara said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, this will be your room when you are on board," Marianne said. "You are a queen, so you should have your own private space on board, if you so desire."

Bog then said, "Oh don't worry, I will have one of the spare rooms fixed up for you in the castle, soon. Just right now, there is the matter of a lack of furniture."

Yara's face became very solemn and she reached up and ran her fingers down the side of Bogs face and reached over and kissed Marianne on the cheek.

"You both...all of you...have been so kind to me. I can't thank you enough for everything. You have made Yara so happy."

Just as Yara put her arms around Bog and Marianne and was ready to have a small group hug between them, Benny came up the stairwell with a couple of servants and they were carrying a couple of suitcases on board. He said, "Ahh, Your Highnesses, I have your things."

One servant moved passed them and forward with Marianne's things and brought them up to her cabin. The other brought in a small suitcase into Yara's room. Yara had a puzzled look on her face as she said, "I don't have anything."

"Well, you do now, your highness. Princess Dawn told me to give this to you, she told me to tell you that she will help you with the fitting later," the servant said.

Marianne said, "Oh it must be more clothes for you, most likely it's for tomorrow night."

Before Yara could respond. Benny entered the room and said, "I believe this belongs to you, your highness."

In his hand he had a very large and ornate bow with a quiver of arrows. He then handed them over to her. Yara's eyes widened as she said, "This is my bow! It looks new. You fix?"

"Yes, it needed a restringing and I polished it up. It looked like it had something hanging from the end so Dawn came up with the beaded tassel and I attached it. I polished the quiver as well," Benny said.

Yara became a bit glossy eyed when she took the bow and said, "Thank you so much. How I repay, I don't know. You all keep doing such wonderful for me."

"Well, seeing you fire this would be more than payment enough. It isn't an easy feat for a woman to handle a long bow and this one is really big," Benny said.

"Yara strong woman. I handle easy, no problem for me."

"Yeah...I would love to see though." He pulled an arrow from the quiver and said, "What were you hunting that you need an arrow this big?"

"Wasps, flies, ants, birds. Any threat to my kingdom or dinner for that matter. Yara say, bigger arrow is better. One good shot and boom, done!"

"Yes, I see your 'point' there," Benny said as he touched the tip of the arrow making a pun.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, Yara show you later."

Marianne had a puzzled look on her face as she said, "You eat meat?"

"Yes"

"Most fairies usually don't eat meat as we are one with nature and don't take the life of another."

Yara looked over to Marianne with narrow eyes and said, "When you live on an island with little good soil for planting, and invasive creatures come and steal your food, you find other means of finding food to feed your people. But, Yara try to mercy kill only the elderly or wounded or kill those animals that attack us. But no worry, Yara a very good shot and I kill quickly and cleanly."

Bog could tell that Marianne was a bit uneasy to learn that Yara's people ate meat, but meat being a good source of protein definitely explained Yara's strong build.

Benny seemed more enamored than before as he said, "Wow, so you really are a true hunter and warrior."

"Yes, Sir Benny. I took care of my people and protected them just like you do here."

Just then a servant appeared at the door with another suitcase. Benny said, "That one belongs to King Bog and goes up in the captains quarters."

"Oh let me take that from you," Bog said as he reached for the case.

Marianne's eyes narrowed as she said, "So, what's in the suitcase, hon?"

"Oh, nothing, just some stuff for my mom. I will be right back."

Bog took the suitcase and went upstairs to Marianne's room. He thought to himself, 'Where am I going to hide this. If Marianne finds it, it will spoil the surprise'.

He looked at the bed, but figured that hiding it under the bed would be the first place she would discover it. He then looked at the armoire. He opened the door and he wanted to place it on the bottom. There were already a couple of boxes with Marianne's things there. So he just put the suitcase underneath them. He was satisfied with his hiding place and thus returned to Yara's room. As he turned into the room, we was greeted by a huge arrow pointing right at him as Yara aimed her bow towards the doorway.

"Oh Sugar, Honey, Iced, Tea!" He exclaimed and quickly moved back out of the doorway. Everyone in the room laughed and he poked his head slowly around the corner. Yara had relaxed the arrow and had it pointed to the floor and she just looked to him.

She was still laughing and then she said, "Yara sorry, Bog King. I was just show Benny my bow."

Bog slowly entered the room.

"Bog check this out," he said. He then turned to Yara and said, "Show him."

Yara tried to get in her stance, but with everyone in the room, she couldn't properly get in her stance now.

Bog then said, "She shouldn't be drawing that in here. Someone could get hurt."

"No worry, Bog King, I am very good with bow...no have accident."

Suddenly Marianne realized that Bog was right and as captain of the boat she agreed with Bog, "Yara, Bog is right, the boat is getting full now and even though you are good with the bow, I really don't want any accidents in here."

"As you wish, Captain," Yara said. She then turned to Bog and Benny and said, "Yara show outside, I show full stance and fire the arrow too for you Benny," she said.

"Bog, your highness, you have to see her, she looks so hot drawing the bow," Benny said.

Marianne said, "I have to agree. She does look pretty awesome."

Suddenly Yara's cheeks began to turn a red color, "Awww, Thank you for your kind words. You make Yara feel good. I can't wait to fire bow later outside. Only..."

Yara stopped mid sentence and had a soft look on her face as she looked down.

"What's the matter," Bog said.

"I wish K.D. would be here. Yara want to show him too. I see the way he looked me last night in this dress, and I know he appreciates warrior woman. So I want him to see me with my weapon."

"Oh, you can show Dad anytime tomorrow, since he will be here all day.

Suddenly there was a large shadow that leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms as he said, "Naw, she can show me today, I'd like to see her fire that monster of a bow myself."

"DAD!" Marianne shouted.

Yara's face lit up and she put her bow and arrow down on the bed and was ready to move towards the king, but upon seeing her father, Marianne raced for him with open arms threw them around her father's neck. The she nestled into his body. She looked up to his face and said, "Yara said you weren't coming, what happened?"

"I didn't have a good night sleep and I had a bout of anxiety this morning, so I initially wanted to stay home. But after sitting around for a while and seeing the castle get emptier and emptier, I just thought that it would be foolish to stay behind especially since I know much has to get done for tomorrow's events. I figured if I didn't feel well, I could very well lay down here. So I had the servants dust off my old chair and well, here I am!"

Yara pushed her chest a bit out and splayed her wings slowly walked over to the king. She had a smile on her face as she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty, you have made Yara happy by coming."

Suddenly their eyes locked and their was a bit of silence. Marianne noticed and began to smile...she knew a display when she saw one and it was clear that Yara was trying to make herself look as attractive as she could. The slightly splayed wings and pushing out her chest was a give away that she wanted to attract someone.

Just then one of the servants poked his head in the room and said, "Nice to see you made it, Sire!" He then turned to Benny. "Sir, Benny, we are all loaded up and ready to go."

"Thank you," Benny said and then turned to Marianne, "We are ready to go, Captain."

Marianne came too said, "Oh...Ok...let's be off then! Ready the goblins below."

"Yes, Captain," Benny said as saluted and exited the room.

King Dagda said as he pointed towards the front of the boat, "Yara, did you see the bridge yet?"

"What bridge? Yara didn't any bridge outside."

King Dagda laughed as he said, "No, No. The wheelhouse where you control and steer the boat is called the bridge."

"Ohhhh, Ok. Now Yara know."

"Well, come up front and you can watch us get under way."

"Ohhhhh, Yes! Yara want to see Marianne drive boat."

Everyone then moved forward to the bridge. But Yara pulled on the kings arm and as he put his arm out slightly, she took it. The hallway was a bit narrow for side by side walking and with his large frame she leaned heavily into his body as they moved forward. Bog looked back and his eyes widened at how close the two were together. Yara had a bright ear to ear smile on her face. Her teeth gleamed as she smiled. The king smiled, at Yara but he had a bit of an uncomfortable look on his face when he looked forward. As they entered the bridge, Yara's jaw dropped when she saw the huge steering wheel and all the controls on the console in the center. Marianne walked over to the large wheel and looked over the controls.

"My goodness, you drive boat from here, Princess?"

"Yes," Marianne said as she grabbed the telegraph lever and without looking placed it in the standby position.

Bog said, "I love when she does that. It never gets old."

After a few short moments, there was that tell tale 'poom chi, poom chi' sound the vessel made.

Yara looked around with a timid face and said, "Wha...what's that?"

Marianne said, "That's the air compressor I showed you earlier."

"Oh!"

"As I mentioned at that time, all these signals, the boat's wheel, and many other functions on board are run from compressed air."

"Amazing machine!" Yara said. She then turned to King Dagda and said, "Your daughter say you built this."

"Yes, while I designed the whole vessel and I did some of the work on it myself, but I did have a lot of help too."

"You are a genius. A super mind."

"Well, not really, but I am very much into science and I like to experiment with things. Most knowledge anyone can read in books and scrolls. I am just good at remembering what I read and applying it to good use."

Yara had a smitten look on her face and she pushed her chest out a little more and pulled her shoulders back and her wings splayed out a bit more. She reached up and pushed her hair out of her face as she said, "I still think you are an amazing man. You make such amazing things."

Bog noticed that Yara was trying hard make herself look attractive and he noticed that K.D. swallowed hard when he looked to her face. Marianne noticed and smiled as well as draped one hand over the wheel. She said to Bog, "Alright, First Mate, lets get under way."

Bog nodded as he made for the fly bridge and yelled down, "Cast off the lines!"

A few moments later Benny came up the stairs and said, "All ready to go, Captain."

Marianne switched hands on the wheel and reached up and gave the whistle rope two long pulls.

Yara bent her knees in a crouching protective stance as her wings flew open wide. Her forewing slapped King Dagda square in the chest knocking him a bit off balance.

She immediately folded her wings and reached out to steady the king, "I am sorry K.D., I was startled by the loud sound."

Marianne then said, "Oh, I am sorry Yara, I should have told you what that was for."

Yara slowly approached the rope and looked up at it from underneath. She had a very primal look to her as she examined the rope. She reached out and hit the tassel at the end of the rope and jumped back. But there was no sound.

"You have to pull on it," Marianne said.

She then grasped the tassel and gave it a pull. The whistle gave out a short burst. She smiled a little bit and then pulled the rope harder and whistle sounded longer. The smile on her face grew wider now.

King Dagda had a mile wide smile on his face when Yara discovered how to work the whistle. Yara noticed and again pulled on the rope.

"Ok, Yara, I think everyone knows we are ready to go," Marianne said as she moved the telegraph to the Half Ahead position.

As the bell signals from the telegraph rang out, now Yara looked at it and again she started to examine it much like she looked at the rope, but her examination was cut off as there was a low 'clunk' from below and the vibration could be felt all the way up to the bridge.

Yara jumped up and opened her wings and she hovered a bit off the floor.

"What was that?" she said as she settled back down and folded her wings.

A huge smile appeared on King Dagda's face as he pointed to Yara and said to Marianne, "Did you see that? She just flew."

Marinanne's eyes flew open for a moment but then she looked back out the window as she said, "Yeah, I saw that too."

"No , false hope. I can go up and down but not move any other direction, I do and I crash," Yara explained.

"Oh. I was getting excited for you for a moment there."

"Dawn and I test yesterday, but no good. I move forward, I crash. Yara need hind wing to steer."

Marianne grabbed the wheel and looked ahead and said, "That sound was the main drive engaging the paddlewheels."

"Are we moving now?" Yara asked. "I don't feel anything."

"Yes, we are moving right now. The boat is very large and lays heavy in the water, so you probably will not feel it moving. But if you look out the window, or go out onto the fly bridge, you will see that we are moving," Marianne said.

Yara slowly approached the window taking care not to block Marianne's view and she said, "Oh we are moving, but I don't feel it. It is amazing you make boat as big as house move like this. Can it go faster?"

"Yes, it will go faster, but it will take a bit to get something this size up to speed."

Yara slowly moved out to the fly bridge. Both King Dagda and Bog followed her out. She grasped the handrail and as the boat built up speed the air was pushing her hair back away from her face. At first she looked around in wonder, but then she stood still and closed her eyes for a bit as the air rushed by her face even more.

With her eyes still closed she said, "This feels great! It is like flying."

There was a bell sound from within. Everyone turned to see Marianne put the boat into the three quarter speed position. The boat really started to pick up speed now. She turned back to hear the sloshing sound from the water churning below the massive paddlewheel.

Yara's face lit up. She yelled back inside and said, "Faster Princess!"

King Dagda looked to his daughter and shook his head. Marianne leaned over towards the flybridge and said. "Uhhhhh, Yara...we have a full load right now and it isn't safe to go that fast. If I encounter an obstacle or something in the boat's path, like a fallen tree, I may not be able to stop the boat in time. This is a river, not the open water that you are used to."

"I'm sorry, Princess. Forgive me, I am just excited, but I certainly do not want to put anyone in danger."

"That's Ok Yara. I know it is very exciting. I love every moment when I can drive a boat."

Marianne's father leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Good choice, my daughter. I am proud of you for not showing off. Safety comes first and good captain doesn't show off."

"Thank you, father."

"You're Welcome, darling," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly now Marianne was the one displaying as she put her chest forward and splayed her wings out a bit. She felt very good with the compliment her father gave her.

He noticed and again whispered to her ear. "That's good, be proud, my darling."

"I am proud, Dad. You made me feel good just now and I like the feeling."

Dawn then entered the doorway and said, "Yara, Marianne and Bog! ..Sunny has your breakfasts ready."

She glanced over to her father and said, "Hi Dad."

She turned back to her sister to say something, but then did a double take and her eyes shifted back to the father and grew wide.

"DAD! You are here!"

"Yes, Dawn, I changed my mind. I am feeling a bit better I decided to come along."

"That's great! I am so happy you are here ," she said. She then turned to Marianne and said, "Since you are driving, I am assuming you are going want to eat your breakfast here?"

Her father then said, "Bring it to Marianne's quarters, here, I will take over for her so she can enjoy her breakfast."

"Thank you Dad," Marianne said and then she turned to Yara and said, "I hope you don't mind, I know you wanted to see me drive the boat."

"No, go have your breakfast with Bog. Besides, I now get to see your dad drive," Yara said.

"Oh, Yara, didn't you want your breakfast in your room?" Dawn asked just as she was ready to go back downstairs.

"Naw, I'll have it here by that desk there."

King Dagda had an uneasy look on his face as he took the wheel from his daughter. Bog opened the door to the bathroom and then opened the door on the other side to allow Marianne to enter. He then closed the doors behind them and entered the room. Dawn arrived shortly after with a tray with their breakfast.

"Here you go, you two. Enjoy!"

"Thank you sis," Marianne said.

Marianne and Bog looked down to their plates and there was a huge helping of eggs on their plates.

She said, "Oh, Sunny got some eggs again! This is going to be so good! I could kiss him!"

Bog laughed and said, "Well, I'll take that kiss."

Marianne smiled and then brought her lips to his and the two briefly kissed and then brought their breakfast to the table and chairs that were by the window and began to eat.

 _Back on the bridge:_

When his daughter and Bog left the bridge, King Dagda brought the speed down to the half position on the telegraph.

Dawn arrived with a tray for Yara a few moments later and placed it by the desk and then left the bridge. Yara sat down by the desk and began to eat.

King Dagda then said to Yara, "Marianne is just like her mother and as such, she loves to show off. I know she wanted to impress you with the speed of this boat. So you have to be careful with what you say around her. Sometimes she makes the wrong decisions and I have to still keep her in line."

"I was just curious, I wanted to see and feel how fast we could go."

"Understandable, perhaps when we don't have such a full load and there is less people on board and I can see clearly a long way ahead, I will show you myself. But right now it is just not safe," he said. "The boat is far too heavy now."

"You are good captain yourself then, Dagda?"

"Well, I believe so. I never had an accident on the water. I have always loved the water and so does Marianne. She follows my lead there and she was a pilot of my lake boat back at home. With the open water, and slower speed of the lake boat, going full speed isn't a problem there. But I know what this boat can do, and I originally designed it for the lake, so it is very powerful. Also, I hear we have the goblins below and they are bit more exuberant with the speed. Even three quarters of full was too fast for the load we have."

"I understand. Again, I am sorry, Yara certainly don't want to put anyone in danger," Yara said as took a few bites of her breakfast. She then asked, "Did you have breakfast, Dagda?"

"I just had something quick as I wanted to get dressed and make it here before Marianne got under way."

"There is a lot here. Would you like some?"

"Yes, the smell of eggs sure got me in the mood for it, but I am driving."

"Yara help then," she said as she came over with a plate of eggs and a fork. She put some on the fork and said, "Ok, open up."

He opened his mouth and glanced at her as he took the eggs from her fork. She had a very sweet look on her face and it appeared she enjoyed feeding him while he was driving.

"Would you like more?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Here you go."

As he took the eggs from her, she had such a loving look on her face. She had such a sweet disposition and caring nature about her that he liked very much. There was no doubt in his mind that she was enjoying this. She kept going too giving him mouthful after mouthful. But then he glanced down on the plate and there was only a few fork fulls left.

He said, "You didn't each much, you finish the rest."

"You sure you had enough?"

"Yes, you eat, you need to build your strength back up."

Yara sat back down by the desk and finished her breakfast.

King Dagda noticed that there was a long stretch of river that was straight and he stepped aside with one hand on the wheel and said, "Would you care to steer, Yara?"

Yara jumped up and her face lit up as she said, "I would love to, but I worried I do something bad."

"No worries, I will have my hands on the wheel too."

Yara walked immediately stood in front of the huge wheel and grasped the wheel and looked out in front of her. She had an excited look on her face.

"Oh, Dagda, you again make Yara happy. You are a good man."

King Dagda kept to the side having one hand on the wheel as Yara grasped the wheel tightly. He then said, "Turn a little to the left"

Yara did so and the boat started to move towards the left river bank.

"Now turn to the right,"

Yara did so and the boat corrected itself as it moved back towards the center of the river.

"Now try and keep it centered right there down the middle of the river."

Yara kept making little movements to the wheel and her face lit up brighter and brighter. She said, "Yara driving, yes?!"

King Dagda removed his hand from the wheel, and said, "Yes, now you are."

"Yes! Oh, this feels wonderful, no wonder why your daughter enjoys this so much! Yara love this too!" She said squealing with delight as she opened her wings partly.

King Dagda laughed out loud and then he said, "You have the same look on your face as my daughter did when she first drove this boat. I have noticed that you are a lot like my Marianne."

Just then Marianne opened the door that lead to the bathroom and with her mouth full and in a muffled voice he said, "I heard something, is everything alright up here?"

Yara folded her wings and then looked back. She said, "This much fun Princess! Now I know why you love being boat captain. "

Marianne swallowed what was in her mouth, her eyes widened as she said, "You let her steer, Dad?"

"Yes. Just for a little bit. It is a straight run and I slowed the boat down."

"Oh, Ok. I'll just finish my breakfast."

Yara said, "Take your time Princess, I want to drive longer."

Marianne burst out laughing and said, "I am sure you would."

She then disappeared back through the door and closed it behind her.

Yara then looked up to King Dagda and her eyes lingered a bit too long there. He took the wheel with one hand and said, "You must always look ahead, Yara. It may look still now, but you never know what surprises might come along. Always keep an eye on the river."

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I do like to look at your kind face. While I enjoy driving, I know I not make good captain."

"I think in time you could. Heck Bog always said he would never make a good first mate and yet my daughter says he is a great help to her on board."

A bend started to come up in the river and suddenly Yara's hand shot past King Dagda's arm and moved the telegraph to the 'Slow' position.

King Dagda's eyes widened and he nodded his head in approval, "Good, Yara, I am impressed. Yes, you must go slower in the turns."

"Yes."

Yara looked forward and as the turn approached she swung the wheel over and perfectly rounded the corner without King Dagda's assistance. She overshot just a little bit, but then compensated for it. But the boat jerked a little to the left.

"Wow...I thought I would have had to take the wheel from you, but I think you might be a natural at this. A little rough on the recovery though."

King Dagda then noticed that her hands were shaking after the maneuver was complete.

"I'm Sorry, that wasn't good." Yara said as her eyes were riveted on the river.

"Actually that was pretty good for a first time," King Dagda said.

He could sense her uneasiness and he came up behind her and took the wheel.

"I have her now," he said.

"Can I stay between here?"

The king laughed as he pointed to his belly and said, "There isn't enough room between this thing and the wheel."

"Oh, I think there is. It will be a little cozy, but Yara good with cozy," she said, "I just lean back."

King Dagda had a worried look on his face as Yara rested her hands on his and she pressed her back into his stomach and chest. Then he noticed it, her hair, it smelled fantastic. Whatever she used to wash her hair had a beautiful fresh smell to it. Because of her curvy back, his belly fit right into the part of her back that curved forward. Her wings splayed out to the side. It felt good, but he shook it off as he stammered, "Ya, Ya..Yara, I cannot drive like this, I am sorry, but you can't stay there."

Just then Marianne came through the door and her eyes widened as her father looked turned around to look at her. She then got an ear to ear smile on her face as she said, "Dad?"

He quickly stepped back, but because Yara was leaning against him, she almost fell. But he held his arm up and caught her. He kept shifting his eyes back and forth as he kept looking out at the river. As he released Yara, he said to Marianne, "Now, this isn't what it looks like, darling. I was just showing Yara how we take the turns slower. That's all. I needed to grab the wheel with both hands and well, my belly got in the way as I was just taking the wheel."

"Oh, Ok," Marianne said and then retreated back into her room closing the door.

King Dagda could tell that Marianne didn't buy it. To make matters worse, Yara was looking at him with those big doe eyes. But he dared not to look at her.

***** Yara then said, "You have been quiet about last night."

"That is because I don't want to talk about it. It was something that shouldn't have happened."

"I want to apologize for that again. I shouldn't have come to you so suddenly. It would have been more enjoyable we both wanted it together."

"It's fine, Yara. It was just a moment of weakness on my part. I reacted poorly and instead of telling you how I feel, I caved in."

"You must have felt something, you didn't push me away at first."

"Of course I did. I have not kissed a woman in a very long time."

"So you like Yara's kiss?"

It was a question he was dreading to hear. But the fact remained that he did very much enjoy the brief moment their lips were locked.

"Yes, I did."

Yara smiled as it it seemed she got the answer she was looking for and he avoided having to lie to her, not that she would have believed him if he said, 'no'. But now, he was dreading the question she would ask next. Just then his way out came in through the bridge door, it was his other daughter, Dawn.

"Oh, is Marianne still eating, Dad?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know darling, knock on the door and find out."

Dawn knocked on the door and a few moments, Marianne poked her head out.

"Hey sis, do you want to do a song together on deck?"

King Dagda's face lit up as he turned to Marianne and said, "Oh yes, my dear daughter, why don't you and Dawn both sing us a song. Yara has not heard you sing yet. Do you think you and Dawn could stir up a nice groove for us up front on-deck?"

Marianne raised an eyebrow as she slowly said, "Sure."

"Splendid!" He turned to Yara and said, "Why don't you go up front with my daughters and you will now hear Marianne sing."

"Thank you K.D. but I would like to stay up here with you, I can hear them up here."

"Alright, that is fine," he said through his teeth as he smiled.

Marianne had a smirk on her face as she told Dawn, "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute, I just want to let Bog know and quickly change into my shorter leggings, so I look a little different."

Her father looked to her and raised his eyebrow as he had the look of disapproval on his face.

"Don't worry, Dad. It comes up right here, no higher," Marianne said as she pointed right to her mid thigh.

The king glanced down at her finger were it was on her leg and said, "That's fine, Darling. You can change into that. But keep in mind, I am watching, so dance cleanly."

"Yes, Dad, I know. I know. Don't worry. We have a guest and I want to set a good example."

"Very good. Nice to hear that, darling." He said as he looked back out to the river.

As Marianne disappeared into the bedroom, Yara reached over and put her hand on the king's arm and said, "A little hard on your daughter, Dagda?"

While still looking ahead, he said, "Well, recently she disobeyed a dress rule that I had set and I punished her for it."

"How old both Marianne and Dawn if you don't mind my asking?"

"Twenty Three and Nineteen respectively."

"My goodness, Marianne not a little girl anymore, I am sure it is fine to let up on her a bit."

"No, Yara, sometimes I still have to keep her in line, but I had this conversation with Bog and I have given her and her sister a bit more leeway with what they wear because they felt it was unfair that other girls were allowed to wear short dresses. But I told them that they are still princesses and need to act accordingly, to set an example."

Yara hung her head down and said, "I admit I was a bit of a loose girl back home. I had a nice body and loved to show it off."

"Had a nice body, you still have it," King Dagda blurted out, but then realized he might have said too much.

Yara's face lit up as she continued to speak, "Thank you very much...that was huge compliment."

"Oh, I am sorry for interrupting, please continue," he said.

"Well, My father didn't like it either. But I not sleep around. I save myself for the prince...and you know how that turned out."

"Yara, I know I am over protective of my daughters. I love them and I don't want to see them hurt. I know men and I didn't want them to attract someone that would be out to just have their way with them. Skimpy clothing is one way to attract something undesirable. Men are driven crazy when they see exposed skin. I know too well."

"Your daughters have good men in their lives now and they are old enough to use their own judgment. Besides, a woman wants to show themselves off to the one they love. I know I did before I find out my husband was bad. Then I no longer wanted to show myself for him."

"Yes, I know. Evelyn always showed off for me, so I thought about it for a while and I know my girls want look pretty for their men, so to give them more leeway, I changed the dress rule to from clothing that sits at the knee to allow clothing up to mid thigh. They seem to be happy with that as so far both have been carefully following it."

"You see, nothing bad come from that, except perhaps, well...let's say Yara knows what happens to man when they see a sexy pair of legs. Yara used to have sexy legs at one time too. They still nice legs, but not that sexy anymore."

King Dagda thought to himself as he looked down to Yara's legs...her right one was bent and her knee and part of her upper thigh poked out from it. This time he kept his thoughts to himself, 'Used to? Lady, are you kidding me? You have the sexiest legs I have seen since Evelyn's. I have seen 30 year old women that don't have legs like yours.'

He then said aloud, "I know, but even now, sometimes I just wonder about my daughters and what happens behind closed doors."

"I know how you feel. I always wondered about my son, always hook up with woman in the kingdom. It seems every month he had a new girl. He not get good reputation."

King Dagda took his eyes off the water for a moment and lit up and said, "That's it! Yara you nailed it right on the head. In a town like mine, reputation and image is everything and that is why I am a bit hard on my daughters. I don't want them to go down the wrong path, meet someone undesirable and they end up getting hurt."

It was on the tip of his tongue to mention what happened to Marianne with Roland, but he felt it was wiser to keep his mouth shut, especially since he was driving. But the memories of that night came forth in his mind and even though he didn't physically see it. The mark left behind on Marianne's neck by that monster was starting to make his blood boil. But he had to keep his anger in check, otherwise for sure Yara would ask. No, this was not the time. He was at the wheel with a boat full of people and supplies. Reaching his destination safely was his primary responsibility at the moment.

"You are a good ruler and father. I probably do same thing if they are young, but at least in the case of Marianne, it is time to let her use her judgment. She's a smart girl, well, they both are smart girls."

"Yes, I know they are. If it wasn't for my daughters, I don't think I would have been able to make it through my wife's death."

Yara moved closer to him and nestled into his arm. She was ready to rest her head on his shoulder when she looked up and said, "May I."

He wanted to say no, but Yara's beautiful doe eyes were looking up to him and they almost had a pleading look to them.

"After last night, I should say no, but...go ahead."

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, her hair was again close to his nose and he couldn't help but inhale deeply. He looked forward with one hand on the wheel and he slowly raised his other hand and placed it on her bare shoulder.

She hummed softly as she closed her eyes on his shoulder.

 _Meanwhile in the Captain's bedroom:_

"Your Dad and Yara were doing what?" Bog asked.

"He was behind her the way you are behind me when I am driving and just like how I was leaning into you, she was doing that to my father."

"You sure she was leaning?"

"Yes, because I startled Dad and he stepped aside and she almost fell. So if he was just doing as he said, then she wouldn't be leaning up against him,right?"

"Hmmm, I guess so, but what does that prove?"

"As of now, I don't know, but I have this feeling that I think Dad and Yara are hooking up. I could see he was uneasy about the whole situation when I stumbled up them. He had a look on his face like if was doing something he wasn't supposed to."

Bog reached up and rubbed his chin as he said, "Interesting."

"Listen, I want to talk more about it, but Dawn and I are going to do a song together. Wanna help us out?"

"Sure, as long as it isn't a Disco song," Bog said.

"No, I am thinking very old rock, like sixties?" Marianne said as she started to pull her boots and leggings off.

"Are you changing?"

"No, not completely, just my leggings. My Dad said that I can wear the new leggings I made."

"Why did you ask his permission to change?"

She pointed to the middle of her thigh as she said, "Because my legs are exposed right up to here."

"Really, that high and he didn't freak out?"

Marianne laughed and then said, "No, he was good with it. He said it was within the rules."

"That's great."

Marianne walked over to the armoire and suddenly Bog's eyes widened. He hoped she wouldn't notice the suitcase in there. But then his attention was turned to her bare legs. He slowly reached over and began to caress the inside of her legs.

"It is a shame that you have such a set clothing rule. Heck I would love to see you go out like this."

Suddenly she became distracted and put her hands on the frame of the armoire. She started to breathe heavy.

"Yeah, and you remember what happened the last time I did that."

"I like to see your legs," he said as he started to caress his way higher and higher.

"Yes, but wouldn't you get aroused?" she asked as she pulled out a very small pair of leggings, which looked more like tiny shorts. She then held onto the armoire again and her breathing became heavier yet.

"Yes, you have a point. I can already feel the tingling sensation just watching you change," He said.

"Awww, Bog, I just feel very touched when you tell me that. I like to arouse you," she said. "But now you are completely arousing me and I have a song to do."

Bog withdrew his fingers and said, "Sorry, I just love the soft skin in the inside of your legs. Your skin is really soft there."

"In time, my love, in time. You will have me later. That's a promise," she said as she went behind a changing partition in the room.

Then she said, "Well, as I said, I like to arouse you."

"Well, sometimes it happens at certain inopportune moments, like that time with the tug-of-war," He said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have something to show you later."

"Really?

"Yes...Now getting back to the song I need a bass line similar to what you did for Sunny last night. You did such a beautiful job with his song, I want a similar rock groove."

"Alright, sure."

Marianne then hung her hand over the top of the partition. It was holding her 'Captain' tiara. She said, "Can you take this from me and give me the Jasmine flower on the vanity?"

"Sure."

Bog walked over to her and took the tiara from her and put it on the small vanity table. He then grabbed the Jasmine flower and placed it in her hand.

"You have a mirror back there?" he asked.

"Yeah, full length."

A few moments later she stepped out from behind the panel with the flower in her hair. Her new leggings were brown like her old ones, but the gold scrolling patterns were thicker and more detailed. But the standout feature was that it looked like a pair of capri pants that were very tight on the top and than became flowing at the bottom. But then she started to walk. It had a split from the thigh down and as she lifted her leg it split backwards allowing her leg to show. When her leg was behind her the split closed up and it looked like a pant leg. It was cupped at the calf and then tapered to a point and ran down to her ankle, so her shins were always exposed. Marianne stopped in front of her vanity and placed her foot on the table allowing the split to fall right from her mid thigh all the way back.

She said as she looked at her bare leg, "What do you think?"

"What do I think...Well, I would like to lick this leg from here..." He reached over and ran his fingers from her ankle up to her thigh until he reached the mid thigh point where her leg was not bare anymore

"...to here."

Marianne's breathing changed a bit as she said, "I am so ready to tell you to do it, but not now. Perhaps later, I will hold you to that."

He ran his fingers back down and let his hand come to a rest as he cupped it over her knee.

"It's Ingenious, my dear," he said as he focused on her bare leg. "And also beautiful. Did Dawn make this for you?"

"Nope! This time it was my own idea."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Bog walked over to it and opened it. It was Dawn.

"Hey! Where is my sister, I am waiting for her. We have to start the song soon otherwise we will dock before it is over."

Marianne put her leg down and said, "Oh crap, she's right, we have to get going, Bog."

Just then Dawn's eyes widened as she looked at her sister's new leggings, "Oh wow! Those leggings are so cute! I want something like that! Sunny would go nuts, he loves cute things like that."

Marianne said, "Sure, but like you said, we must go."

"Okay," Bog said as he grabbed his staff.

Dawn said, "Ok, you and I come in from the fly bridge and Bog you go with the three pixies out in front. Give us the cue and we will come down.

The girls went through the bridge as they were going to start from either side of the flybridge, Bog ran down the stairs with the three pixies following behind him. He entered the front part of the boat were a good many of the people were standing around. He walked up to the raised area in the front and whistled to get everyone's attention. When everyone was turned to him, he looked up and noticed Yara standing by the window.

His voice bellowed out across the deck:

"Ladies and Gentleman, Elves and Goblins of all shapes and sizes. I present to you, our first ladies of the Fairy Kingdom."

Bog raised his arms towards each side of the flybridge where both Marianne and Dawn were standing on the railing with their wings open. Everyone looked up and began to applaud.

 **(Roam - B-52's)**

(Marianne and Dawn sing acapella as they slowly few down to the main deck. Marianne on the left side of the boat Dawn on the right side. Their harmony was like that of a pair of angels.)

(Marianne and Dawn)

 _I hear a wind  
Whistling air  
Whispering in my ear_

(There were many gasps and 'Awww's among the crowd in response to the ladies harmony. Once they landed on either side of Bog, He started to strum away at his staff while the pixies played the rest of the music behind him Marianne and Dawn land on either side of Bog and start to dance in a sixties style)

 __(Marianne)

 _Boy mercury shooting through every degree_

(Dawn) _  
Oh girl dancing down those dirty and dusty trails_

(Dawn and Marianne)

 _Take it hip to hip rocking through the wilderness  
Around the woods the trip begins with a kiss_

 _(Just then Alice came on to the front deck and she was wearing the short blue dress that Marianne gave her and her hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. She immediately started to sway her arms and mover her legs in a 60's style dance. The swing dress style of her dress fit well with the song and her dancing. Marianne smiled at her as Alice fit the role perfectly.)_

 _Roam if you want to, roam around the woods  
Roam if you want to, without wings without wheels_

('Oh yeah, we're floating now,' Dawn said between lines. Those nearby laughed.) _  
_

 _Roam if you want to, roam around the woods  
Roam if you want to, without anything but the love we feel_

 _(Dawn)_

 _Skip the air-strip to the sunset_

(Marianne walked to the side where an archer soldier was standing, she pulled an arrow out of his quiver and she straddled it as if pretending to ride it as she sang her part.)

 _Yeah ride the arrow to the target. Whoa!_

(Marianne tossed the arrow aside)

 _(Dawn and Marianne sing together as they lean up against Bog.)_

(Bog continued to play guitar part as Dawn and Marianne danced around him. They danced in a mirror image of each other and often put their arms around him. He was uncomfortable with it at first, but Marianne didn't seem to mind and it was part of the song. Yet he still felt both good and awkward at the same time having both sisters hanging on him as they danced).

 _Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
Around the woods the trip begins with a kiss_

 _Roam if you want to, roam around the woods  
Roam if you want to, without wings without wheels  
Roam if you want to, roam around the woods  
Roam if you want to, without anything but the love we feel_

 _(Guitar Solo Break – Bog)_

Back up in the bridge. Yara was dancing in front of the window and she turned to King Dagda and said, "Oh I wish you weren't driving, I want to dance with you."

He smiled and said, "I assure you we will dance later on. Why don't you go below and have fun. I know Benny will probably will dance with you."

"Okay, but I come right back to you when I am done", Yara said. She then took off towards the steps.)

(Marianne and Dawn) __

 _Fly the great big sky through the forest canopy  
Kick through flower beds, bustin' boundaries  
Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
Around the woods the trip begins with a kiss_

(As Bog continued to play he was suddenly startled by the doors to the front deck bursting open and a woman behind a set of decorative wooden fans emerged. The woman swayed side to side as she moved the fans up and down. She then parted the fans aside to reveal her face. It was Yara!

Yara danced with the fans as she moved towards Bog and the princesses. When she reached the front she turned around and proceeded to move the fans around as she moved her body. Bog noticed that she pinned back the tassels on the side cutouts of her dress. But the reason for that was clear as her dancing was very waist and hip oriented and exposing her sides drew attention to that area of her body. She looked amazing for an older woman and she could certainly move her body. Bog was worried that with King Dagda behind the wheel, if he would be able to control the boat after seeing Yara like this as she was clearly very sexy looking.) __

 _Roam if you want to, roam around the woods  
Roam if you want to, without wings without wheels  
Roam if you want to, roam around the woods  
Roam if you want to, without anything but the love we feel_

 _(Small Guitar solo - Bog)_

(After Bog's small guitar solo Yara put the fans down changed her dance style to that of a well known sixties style dance – The Mashed Potato and raising her arms and forewings together up and down alternately while kicking her heels up and back. Bog couldn't help but smile as she did it well too and it drew everyone's attention.) __

 _Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness_

(Alice's eyes widened as she was surprised Yara knew the dance. She yelled out, "Mashed Potato Time!" and broke into the dance herself. As if taking a cue from Alice and Yara, Marianne and Dawn both changed their 60's style dance to the Mashed Potato as well. Pare jumped in and provided bass backup vocal for Marianne and Dawn. The low voice along with the ladies sounded great. )

 _Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness_

 _(Bog shook his head and said, "Aw, what the heck" and he started to do the foot work for the dance kicking his heels up, but not quite getting it. When seeing this Marianne let out a scream of excitement. Down below the crowd began to move in doing the dance as well. Benny couldn't sit still and even though he couldn't do the dance as well, he danced just below and in front of Yara)._

 _Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness_

 _(Crowd: Go and Roam, Go and Roam)  
Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness_

 _(Crowd: Go and Roam, Go and Roam)  
Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness_

 _(Crowd: Go and Roam, Go and Roam)_

As the song ended, Marianne ran for Bog and he was forced to drop his staff as he caught her. He yelled out, "Whoa Woah, Marianne!"

"Bog you were wonderful! You even did the dance in the end. I thought you would think such a dance would be corny."

"It is corny. It's just that everyone else was doing it and I figured you would get a kick out it if I did it as well. At any rate I couldn't do it right."

"Awww, well it was the thought that counts."

Down on the lower deck below everyone was gathering around Yara complimenting her dancing.

Alice came up to Yara and said, "I can't believe it, the way you dance! Your entrance with the fans and then breaking into a sixties dance. You looked like you were having so much fun!

"Yara was having fun! That's why I keep going."

Alice then spread out the skirt of her dress with her hands and said, "This style of dress was popular back then too."

"It is a beautiful dress...Uhhhh, what is your name, dear?"

"Alice, your highness," Alice said as she curtsied.

"And I am Queen Yara."

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise, Alice."

As Alice flew off, another girl came up and said, "My goodness, I don't know your age, but you can certainly move better than most of us young folks! Your body looks very young though?"

Yet another girl came up and said, "I heard there was an older woman as a guest here, but when you came through those doors I couldn't believe that you were that woman. You dance so well and you have a nice body!"

But soon one after another people were starting to close in on Yara and it looked like she was getting nervous. Bog stepped in and said, "Uhhh, Everyone! Back up a bit, give her some space, she doesn't like large crowds."

"It's OK, Bog King, but thank you." Yara said she then turned to the people and said in her thick island accent, "I sorry, I a bit shy around those I not know and there many of you here I not met before. But everyone has been so kind to me I am sure to warm up to everyone in time and then you will find you cannot shut Yara up."

Everyone laughed as they backed up giving Yara her space.

Benny walked through the crowd by as he was carrying the wooden fan decorations back inside. He said, "How the heck could dance with these. These fans are made of wood and they are pretty heavy. I can't even hold them the way you did...let alone dance with them. You must have really strong wrists and hands to move these like that. You are in prime shape, that is for certain.

Yara then said, "Ohhhh, Thank you Sir Benny and thank you all of you for complimenting me. You make an old woman feel good and young inside."

Someone shouted, "Awwww, she's so sweet!"

Another girl shouted, "You can't be THAT old, you look around 38."

"Oh bless you. Thirty eight come and gone many years ago, dear, but you make Yara feel good."

Just then Daniel flew over and said, "Well then, Queen Yara, just how old are you then? I am sure many would like to know."

"I see you before, always in corner, last night you sneer at me. But I want to know who you are?"

"The name is Sir Daniel, your highness. I and my brothers are directly under Sir Benny's direction."

Bog leaned over to Marianne and said, "I am going to stop this, he is up to no good again."

"Easy Bog, so far he hasn't done anything wrong," Marianne said, "but I will definitely let you know if he crosses the line."

"Well, Sir Daniel, it is nice to meet you, but please understand that I have only met you now and I at this time I will say that a woman sometimes likes to keep certain things to herself, but I say that I am around the age of your king."

"Okay, fair enough. So that would put you around sixty? Funny, you don't move like a sixty year old woman does."

Marianne finally said, "Ok, Daniel she answered your question, now go about your business."

Daniel then put his hands behind his back and then paced in front of Yara is in an interrogation. He looked to Marianne and said, "Yes, your highness, but I just want to say, how do you know who this woman says she is? I mean, she has no proof that she is a queen. She could be saying that just to get the royal treatment here. I mean after all, can you really trust an outsider? A Black Swallowtail to boot."

Yara's face suddenly turned to anger and she began to clench her fists as it was clear he was making remark against her species.

Marianne narrowed her eyes and said, "Daniel, she came here injured and we helped her. She introduced herself as a royal dignitary and that is enough for me and my family. Now, she is to be addressed as Queen Yara, or your highness."

Bog stood next to Marianne and he started to grit his teeth.

The boat slowed down to a stop and then King Dagda appeared on the flybridge. He bellowed out in his strong voice, "Daniel! I believe my daughter has given you an order, now go about your business."

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Daniel replied. He then turned to Marianne and said, "Sorry, your highness."

Bog gritted his teeth and nodded for him to buzz off. Daniel looked at him and then flew off towards his castle.

Dawn immediately approached Yara and she was nearly to tears when she said, "I am so sorry, Yara. Daniel can be so mean at times."

She wrapped her arms around her and Yara said, "Dawn don't cry or apologize to Yara, it not your fault."

Dawn lifted her head and said, "Today was going so nice, and now he has to ruin it. I was having so much fun with you just before doing the Mashed Potato dance.

The king retreated back into the bridge and and started the boat back up and they were under way again.

Yara looked to Dawn and said, "Thank you, kind Dawn, but why he mean to me? I just met him, I not hurt him."

Before Dawn could answer Marianne crossed her arms across her chest and sneered as she said, "I think he was just jealous because you can do something he cant. He's always been a terrible dancer and he likes to spoil the fun. This isn't the first time I have had a run in with him, Yara, and I am sure it will not be the last."

Yara said, "I probably looked like a fool, dancing like that, given my age."

Alice came over and said, "Yara no. You were good. Really good. You aced it. It was a beautiful and fun dance and you looked great doing it. That's what probably set him off."

Marianne then smiled and said, "I can't do that the way you did it. You were perfect!"

Everyone around them agreed and they continued to shout out words of support and encouragement to Yara and how she danced.

Marianne put her hand on Yara's shoulder and said, "Yara, he's probably jealous because of all the attention you are getting lately. I have to say that unfortunately not all the people here are nice and there is always someone that likes to stir up trouble. It also could be because you are different. As crude as that may sound. There are many that will see you as an outsider and they will not warm up to you because of that. Thankfully there are not many that are like Daniel. But I do have to say he has two brothers. Nathanial and..."

"Gregory..." She said interrupting Marianne. "He look exactly like him."

"Yes, Gregory. All three are triplet brothers and they stick together. You have to watch out for them and their friends too."

"No! Gregory is going out with sweet Rachel. But he seem like nice man. Poor girl must watch out for him then. You must warn her, Princess!"

"No no no Yara, I think out of the three, Gregory is trying to turn a new leaf and do good. He is the only one of the three I think I can trust. He wants to be a gentleman and he has very strong feelings for Rachel. But keep an out for Danial and Nathaniel. I don't trust them. Stay away from them if you can, but if they bother you, please let me know right away."

"Yes, Princess Marianne and thank you. I just hope that he doesn't spoil our party tomorrow."

Just then a servant came forth and said to Dawn, "Your father says that we are approaching the entrance and that her highness, Queen Yara, might want to take higher ground to view the castle"

Bog stepped forward, put his arm out and said, "I'll take her up, Dawn. Besides I have to go up anyway to dock the boat."

Bog bowed a bit and put his arm out to Yara and said , "Allow me to escort you to the bridge, your highness."

Yara immediately placed her hand into Bogs arm and she smiled. She looked to him and said, "You know how to treat a lady, right. Marianne has a good man. That mean Daniel needs to take etiquette lessons from you, Bog King."

"Thank you, but if it were up to me, this would be my first lesson of the day," he said as she shook his fist in front of him.

As the two headed for the doorway, Yara's expression turned to a smile as she said, "I like your way of thinking, Bog King. I just hope that Daniel doesn't ruin your party."

Marianne was following closely behind them as she said, "Oh he knows better."

"Don't worry, Yara. If he tries something in my castle, then I do things my way," Bog said. "A lot of work has gone into this party already and I am not going to let some idiot ruin it for everyone."

Marianne said, "Bog don't get yourself in trouble over him. If he starts in again, just get me or my dad."

Bog turned to face Marianne and said, "As you wish, my love."

He turned back to Yara and said, "I have to say though, that there are many different creatures in my castle and the entire Dark Forest for that matter, but for the most part none will be a problem, but I do have a few that can be like Daniel. But, if any give you any kind of problem, please see me or Marianne. I don't a repeat of what happened just now to happen there. I want you to feel safe and I would like you to enjoy yourself whenever you stay in my castle. I will also let those know in the forest itself that you are a welcome guest to the Dark Forest. So they will leave you alone."

"Thank you for keeping me informed. But Marianne tell me about Dark Forest and I will not go out alone. I can't fly, remember."

Bog nodded his head and said, "Yes. I know. I just want you to feel safe."

Yara bowed her head and said, "Thank you."

Marianne said, "I am going to fly up from here"

"Then I will meet you upstairs," Bog said.

Bog looked behind him and they were already approaching the archway. He said to Yara, "Lets make haste to the bridge, we are approaching the entrance and I don't want you to miss anything."

Yara nodded and the two made their way to the bridge as they entered the doorway, Marianne was already at the wheel of the boat. King Dagda greeted them by the door and bellowed, "Ahhhh, just in time my good Queen!"

He began to laugh loudly as he placed his hand's on Yara's shoulders saying, "I can't believe how well you can Mash Potatoes!"

At first Yara had a look on her face as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but then Marianne said, "The dance you were doing, Yara. It is called the Mashed Potato."

"Oh! Yes! That's right I heard Alice mention that when we dance it."

"We are approaching the entrance, Bog. I am going to need you on the flybridge," Marianne said.

Bog walked over to the flybridge and looked out as they were slowly approaching the entrance.

He called back, "Are we going slow ahead, Captain?"

"Yes, we are Slow Ahead, First Mate."

The two smiled at one another.

"Yara, you would like the honors?" Marianne said as she wiggled the tassel on the whistle rope.

Yara lit up and she quickly walked over to the rope and gave it two good long pulls. The sound of the whistle echoed into the cavern ahead.

A few moments later everyone could hear Stuff make the call to the inside of the castle to alert the arrival of the boat.

"Dad, we are going through the arch, now" Marianne said.

King Dagda lead Yara to the flybridge that Bog was on.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about what happened just now, but first, I want you to see this," he said as he held his hand out to the flybridge Bog was on.

Yara stepped out on to the flybridge first and stood close to Bog. There was barely enough room for all three of them and King Dagda had to stand partially on the bridge.

"Bog, it is your show now, but if you have a specific question on the design of anything, I am standing by."

"Thank you, K.D."

Yara looked up to the huge facade and archway of the entrance just as the bow of the boat entered the castle. When they passed under the arch, Yara began to look upwards. Bog then started to explain the layout of the castle and how it has multiple chambers.

"Well, this is the main entrance to my home and in this first chamber, in here we have my throne room or Great Hall and the main dining room all the way over there on the left. The walkways you see high up there are mainly for security and they go to the security booths that flank the opening to the castle. That is where one of my head gobling, Stuff, made her call just now."

"That was a female goblin?" Yara asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Stuff is a bit on the masculine side and she has a very low voice."

Yara looked around as Bog continued to explain the details of the first chamber and then they entered the second chamber. While not as ornate as the first chamber. Queen Yara's eyes were wide as ever. She looked over to the rows of apartments that lined the wall.

She said, "So mostly everyone live in this part of castle?"

"Correct, these suites are smaller but are a comfortable size fitting about four homes across and four deep on each level, but the largest rooms are in the royal chamber, which is the last chamber in the castle and we will enter that shortly. Five of the nine suites in that section take up the entire floor."

"It is so huge! Yara never seen a building this big before."

"Well, technically it isn't a building. It is all an underground cavern. It is just that K.D. and his good men transformed this into the structure you see before you to make it look like it is a building. I must add that they did a fine job of it too."

"The railings and marking on the walls, such details!" Yara said.

"You have good eye," Bog said.

"You have good taste, Bog King. This so beautiful. Yara love way it is lit too."

"Yes lot of lights went into the design of the castle, as we have very few windows in here."

They then proceeded to enter the last chamber and Bog said, "I will explain the last chamber later as Captain Marianne needs my assistance now to dock the boat."

"Very well, thank you for explaining everything so well to Yara."

"Full stop!" Bog called out.

Marianne moved the telegraph to the stop position and called out, "Full stop!"

King Dagda then brought Yara over to the far side of the bridge window and they looked out. Bog and Marianne continued the docking procedure and within a few minutes they had the boat docked at the beach. Bog called down to the servants to tie the boat to the dock and he reentered the bridge.

Marianne said, "Thank you, my good first mate. That was another successful docking."

"You're welcome, my dear Captain."

Yara turned from the window and said, "The waterfall and beach, all so beautiful in here! You have such a lovely home, Bog King! Yara can't wait to see everything!"

Yara then walked over and back out to the flybridge that Bog entered from and he followed her. He continued to explain the royal section of the castle and the layouts of the apartments and where is mother's, Sugar Plum's, and his suites were. He pointed out the pristine beach next to the boat and added that the beach was often a place where they had their most recent parties.

"So that is basically it for the boat tour, but I can show you more details when we get inside," Bog said.

"You did wonderfully, First Mate Bog!" Yara said as she saluted Bog.

Marianne said, "Well, Bog, we may as well help unload as well, we have quite a bit to do if we are going to be ready by nightfall."

"Yes, my love," he replied and the two disappeared into Marianne's cabin for a moment.

Marianne held up the leggings she wore earlier and said, "Do you like these leggings or do you want me keep these that I have on?"

"Definitely keep those on, I like them. I can see your legs with these and you know I love your legs, besides, with these leggings I can do this..."

Bog bent down and ran his fingers up Marianne's bare leg, he lingered behind her knee and Marianne closed her eyes and moaned a bit. She smiled and said, "I am definitely keeping these leggings on and you know I am going to hold you to what you said earlier."

He ran his tongue across his lips and said, "I think I am going to enjoy that as much as you are."

"Uh huh...but I think I might enjoy it more," she said as she looked deep into his eyes.

Marianne said, "Ok, but let me get my suitcase. I want to have my things ready so I can freshen up after we are doing setting up."

She reached under the bed and pulled the suitcase out and that reminded Bog of her dress in the suitcase he hid in the armoire.

He said, "Oh yes! I almost forgot my mother's stuff."

"Oh, that's right," she said. But then she started to look around and then she looked under the bed. "Where did you put it?"

"It's in the armoire," he said as he opened the door and got it out."

"Why did you put it in there, only my stuff is in there, there was plenty room under the bed next to mine."

Bog shrugged his shoulders trying not to lead on that he was hiding something and he said, "I don't know. You're right, under the bed would have been fine. I just came in the room and saw the armoire and figured that would be the best out of the way place to put it."

"Oh, Okay."

He thought to himself, 'She bought it. This is going to be such a surprise. I can't wait to see her face...heck I can't wait to see her IN the dress.' He then put his hand out to hers and said, "Here, let me get that for you, my love."

"Awwww, Thank you," she said as handed her suitcase over to Bog. "You are such a gentleman and I love you. You are so good to me."

"Well, I love you too, dear and I just want to do the right thing for you. You showed me that is is actually fun being the nice guy."

She smiled as she leaned into him and put her arms around his neck.

"Ummmm, I can't hold you dear. My hands are full."

She looked up and brought her nose right up to his and said, "Well, your mouth is free."

Bog smirked as he said, "Yeah, that's true."

She tilted her face to the side and brought her lips to his and they kissed, but she didn't linger long like she normally did and pulled away.

"A short kiss?" Bog questioned.

Marianne had a sultry look in her eye and she opened her wings and curved them around them both. In a sultry voice she said, "For now, just for now. Right now we have to get going, but have patience, my love, I will certainly have a big, sexy, luscious, wet and hot kiss for you later."

She then folded her wings and slowly walked to the door, he looked at how the cuffs on her leggings moved as she walked. She then looked over her shoulder and pursed her lips.

"Oh, damn! Why do you have to be so sexy," he said.

She giggled as she opened the door and stood in the frame as she turned and said, "Well, love...I want to entice you.

She started out the door. Bog followed and put one suitcase down and closed the door behind him.

She stopped and waited for him again giving him a sultry look over her shoulder. He picked up the suitcase and then the two headed downstairs.

King Dagda heard the sound of the door to Marianne's cabin opening and closing out in the hall. He poked his head out of the door to watch them. He could see that Bog was checking out Marianne's legs as they walked away. He then looked back to Yara and said, "I was once in Bog's shoes and I used to look at my Evelyn's legs the way he looks at Marianne's."

"You like legs then huh?" Yara said as she slowly moved towards him but stopped in front of him and stood with her legs slightly apart. She raised her arms and placed them on her hips. She still had the beads tied back from her side cutouts. She looked good...really good.

"Yes, I do like nice legs on a woman," he said.

But he started to think back to what happened before with Daniel and he wanted to talk to Yara about it more.

"Let's talk in Marianne's room," he said. "It is more private in there."

They entered the room through the bathroom and he walked over to the main door and locked it and then he walked back to the bathroom door and leaned around Yara to lock the door.

"There we go," he said.

As he straightened his body back out, he found he was staring into Yara's doe eyes. She once again had that passionate look on her face.

"Yara, we are in here to talk about what happened below."

"You see, Daniel mean to me."

"I know. I am sorry, I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be down there for you," he said.

"No, you did good, you stand by Yara even all the way up here. You make Yara proud."

"Oh well, I wished I could have done more, but I just wanted to keep him in line."

Yara slowly reached her hands out and began to run them up his arms and said, "When I near you, it's comforting and I like the feeling."

"Yara please," he said as his voice began to quaver. "I don't want a repeat of last night."

Again she looked at him with her doe eyes and said, "Please, just hold me, that is all Yara ask."

"Alright, that I will do."

He reached out and his hands rested on them on her waist as he was looking into her eyes. He suddenly realized that because of the design of her dress, his hands were resting on the bare skin of the sides of her abdomen. He suddenly pulled away, but Yara shook her head and slid her hands back down his arms and guided his hands back to her waist.

"You may hold there. Yara want to feel your hands on my skin."

She then ran her hands up his back to his shoulders and pulled herself into him and rested her head on his chest.

He said, "Yara Please...I..."

But then the scent from her hair reached his nose reached his nose and he just took the sweet smell in. He began to relax a bit more and he started to rub his hands up and down her sides slowly, but nervously.

She hummed and said, "Oh Yara appreciate your kindness."

He then ran his hands up to her back and pulled her closer. She leaned back into his hands and looked towards his face. Suddenly like last night, she started to get that passionate look in her face again. There was movement in her lips and it looked like she was getting them ready for a kiss. Again he got those rushing fluids feeling again. Initially he was ready to pull away, but the feeling was becoming overwhelming and he WANTED to kiss her. He started to breathe heavy as he fought the feeling inside.

She moved her hands down to his waist as he moved his arms up to her shoulders, cupping his hands over them and then gently squeezing them...a little tighter than he did before. Her shoulders felt very firm and rounded under his fingertips. She began to breathe heavy as she closed her eyes and looked up, exposing a good portion of her neck for him to see. He looked down to her bosom area and watched her chest move as she breathed. A tingling sensation was growing within and it was becoming difficult to keep it at bay. He could feel her pull on his waist trying to get closer. He began to rub his hands firmly but gently up and down her upper arms. He could feel the details of what lay under her skin. Her outward appearance was deceptive as she looked like she had toned arms, but not muscular looking. Not like his daughter's arms. But his fingers were telling him a different story as he traced her upper arms and could feel how large her muscles were beneath her skin. This certainly fit with why her shoulders and arms were thicker than the other women in the kingdom. He looked to her collarbones and in the shadows of the light from the window, they also looked very thick and strong. She was a very well built woman indeed.

He noticed that as he squeezed her arms, her breathing became heavier and heavier and it was causing him to breathe heavy too.

She then opened her eyes and they had the look of desire in them. She started to purse her full lips and draw nearer.

He found he was doing the same, but as she drew nearer he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"No, No Yara! I said no kissing."

At first she looked puzzled and still breathing heavy she said, "Dagda, come now! I see the conflict in you, give in! I want to kiss and I can see you want it too."

"Yara it isn't right! I told you why. I love my wife and that is where my heart belongs. I feel if we go further then it would be as if I am cheating my Evelyn and I will not have that. Then I will be no different than that philandering idiot, Roland."

He suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth realizing he said too much but he didn't make the connection by mentioning Marianne. So he had a chance to save himself.

Yara had a surprised look on her face as she said, "What?! Who is Roland?"

"No one important. He was just a nasty fellow who didn't know how to treat a woman right. He cheated on his fiancee."

"Oh my, that is terrible. Who out there is this Roland then?"

"You don't have to worry, he isn't a free man anymore. He is currently in jail."

"Oh, then that is good, he in right place then."

"Yes."

"But cheating doesn't seem like strong crime to warrant jail," Yara said

"Yes, you are correct, he did something else to his fiancee. When she called off the wedding after discovering of his infidelity, he physically abused her and that is why I locked him away."

Yara held her hand to her mouth and said, "Oh my! Is the girl alright and safe now?"

"Yes, she is fine, thank goodness for that."

"Good, good. At least she then escape my fate."

"Yes, she did, and thank fully she has a good man now, who really loves her."

"Oh, that is very good that it ended well."

"That it did."

By now King Dagda was calming down and it was a close call as they almost kissed again, but now he could see that through his slip up in mentioning Roland, Yara's mind was preoccupied. He then came up with a quick exit plan.

"I think we should be joining the others now. I know that you want to see Bog's castle and there is much to do later in getting everything ready for tomorrow."

"Are you going to be my escort and give me castle tour?"

"Yes, I am. B.K. is showing Marianne a part of the castle and will be preoccupied until later when he will join us."

"Oh! You make Yara happy that you show me castle."

"Well, let's go then," King Dagda said as he held her arm and lead her to the door.

 _Outside on the beach:_

Marianne and Bog were on the dock when a goblin servant came forward bowed and said, "Your highness' I can take those from you."

Bog said, "Oh, put this in Marianne's room in my suite, and put this one behind my chair in the dining room."

The servant took the suitcases, and headed for the doorway to the suites.

Marianne had a puzzled look on her face as she said, "I thought those were your mother's things?"

Knowing Marianne was going to ask that question, Bog had an answer ready and he quickly responded to her saying, "Well, in addition to my mother's things, there is something in there for the dining room which I will show you later when we go in there."

"Oh, Ok," she said.

Marianne looked around her with a big smile on her face as she continued. "Ahhhh, so this is it! The castle is finally done and tomorrow will be your first big party. This is going to be so exciting!

"Well, my dear, we had big parties here before already right here on the beach."

"Yeah, that's true. But this is a bigger event. Finally your new home is complete. Tomorrow night is going to be a blast!"

"Yes, that is one thing that is certain," he said as he smirked.

Marianne squinted and she said, "You are up to something, aren't you?"

His smirk widened as he said, "Yes, that is another thing that is certain."

The two laughed and were ready to take off when King Dagda and Yara came down. She was wearing her bow and quiver. What struck Bog as unusual was the way she was carrying her bow. Generally those with wings would carry the bow to their side, but because her bow was so big she carried it across her chest with her body going through the middle and the band resting across her back on top of her forewings. The quiver was strapped to her shoulder.

"That is an interesting way to carry a bow," Bog said as Yara and the king walked over to them.

"It easy for me. It might look odd because not many women use long bow."

Suddenly, Benny bounded over and nearly begging her, he asked, "Oh! Your highness. Please, please can you fire your bow now?"

Yara smirked and said, "Ok, Sir Benny, why not."

In two very smooth moves she grabbed the bow and lifted it over her body and into position and then she grabbed an arrow and placed it into the bow. She began to get into her stance and as she pulled back on the string. It looked like she was aiming out to the waterfall. She pulled the arrow way passed her face and she stopped right at the tip of her right ear pulling the bow back to where the arrow tip was almost touching the bow.

Benny said, "Wow, you must have some shoulder strength to do that! You look great!"

"Thank you." Yara said as she smiled at him.

Bog noticed that K.D. eyes were also fixed on Yara and he quickly could tell why. In her stance like this her shoulder muscles became very prominent and two heavy lines appeared on her forearm that was holding the arrow and it looked noticeably thicker as she held on to the string with just two of her fingers. With her legs apart through the split in the skirt you could see way up to her mid thighs. She looked very attractive.

"So, now to find a target," she said.

Yara and everyone was looking around. Near the waterfall, the triplets were hanging out by the beach, apparently not doing much work just tossing small stones in the river. Daniel was closest to the water.

Yara positioned her arrow in line with him and said, "Ahhh, Yara find target."

Both Marianne and Bog had an evil smirk on their faces and even chuckled a bit.

In the distance Daniel did a double take and put his hand up as he yelled out, "Hey, hey!...easy now!"

King Dagda's eyes flew open wide and he said, "Yara, no! Stop!"

Yara said, "No worry K.D. I will not hurt Daniel...that bad. I just shoot between legs, he just have no children."

Bog put his hand over his mouth as he laughed into his hand.

Even Marianne was grinning ear to ear and she had the cutest sounding chuckle.

Daniel could apparently hear them and he placed his hands over his crotch area and said, "Yara...I mean Queen Yara, your highness, I am sorry. I was just playing around before on the boat, you can't be serious about shooting me over that!"

"Oh, now you have respect for Yara, huh?" She yelled out.

King Dagda said, "No Yara. This is not how we handle things here, now I am going to order you to stand down now."

She aimed her arrow away from Daniel, turned to the King and she smiled saying, "No worries, Your Majesty, Yara just kidding. I will not hurt him at all."

She then aimed high to the top edge of the waterfall, released the arrow and called out, "Small rock on cliff."

The arrow struck a small rock that was balancing on the edge of the upper cliff near the waterfall. The small rock came tumbling down and landed right in front of Daniel."

He jumped back and yelled out, "Darn it! That was close!"

Everyone laughed except the king, he said, "Alright, that is enough."

Yara said, "Of course."

Benny said, "Wow, that was amazing, Yara, you could aim for that little rock from that far."

"Yara have very good long distance vision, that is why I choose bow as weapon. I rarely miss."

King Dagda said, "I admit that is very accurate shooting, but I am going to have to ask you to put your bow away while you are here, Yara. I don't want any further incidents."

"Very well," she said.

Daniel and his brothers walked passed everyone and he wasn't the least bit pleased. His eyes locked to on to Yara's and he started to sneer.

Yara's face turned to anger and she gripped the bow tighter and it looked like she was ready to grab another arrow, but faked it.

Suddenly he jumped back and for a moment he had a scared look on his face. He then flew off towards the forward part of the castle. His brother's followed.

King Dagda then yelled to them, "Shouldn't you fellows be working? We have a Gala ball to get ready for. If you don't work now, you won't attend tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

All three bowed and said, "Yes, your Majesty."

They then flew off towards the dock.

Yara then turned to King Dagda and said, "I sorry K.D. But I don't think I get along with him."

Benny reached his hand out and said, "I can take your bow to your room for you, your highness."

"Thank you," Yara said as she removed the quiver from her body and handed the bow and arrows to Benny.

He leaned in close to her ear and said, "Even though it might have been wrong, I thought that was amazing. Your stance alone looked so hot."

Yara's eyes widened as she said, "Thank you, Sir Benny, I appreciate the compliment."

King Dagda heard Benny and said, "Benny, do not encourage her. While she is with us, she has to abide by our rules and not take matters into her own hands. Pointing a loaded weapon at anyone, even in jest, is strictly forbidden. Being Chief at Arms you should know this."

"I understand fully, Your Majesty, I was just commenting on how good she looked, her appearance, not her actions."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Benny bowed and then flew off towards the boat.

Bog said to Marianne, "Well that was a rather nice demonstration of Yara's shooting, but I guess we best be off, my dear. There is lots to do today. But before we get to work, I want to show you something."

"Okay, just a minute," she said and then she turned to Yara. "I hope we can talk more about warrior moves later."

"Yes, I would like that. Yara want to see you fight with your sword too. From what I hear of your skills, you must be breathtaking to watch."

"Well, I don't know about breathtaking, but I am good with a sword. But I certainly will show you."

"Well, then, I see you both later," Yara said.

Marianne smiled, nodded and then flew off with Bog.

With everyone moving towards the different entrances to the castle, Yara and King Dagda were for the most part alone. Yara turned to King Dagda and said, "I am sorry K.D. I was certainly wasn't going to hurt Daniel."

The king said, "Yes, but he doesn't know that and pointing an arrow at him, even in jest is not a good thing to do. Even though you are careful and accurate, you still could have slipped and seriously hurt him. I am afraid you might have made the situation worse with him. I see you have a feisty side to you and you remind me so much of someone else I know...my own daughter, Marianne. She has a bad temper and is very quick with her fists. Only recently she is starting to get better control of herself."

"Oh, she fights with her hands too?"

"Yes, she has a mean right hook too. Punched a guy clear off a cliff...but he did deserve it," King Dadga said as he almost mentioned Roland, but in a split second he switched to 'a guy'.

Yara raised her eyebrows and blurted out, "Wow. She very strong then."

"Yes, she is."

"I usually not have temper, but when I know someone is out for no good, then my shy side gives way to warrior in me. Yara strong woman too and not take crap from anyone. I have dealt with types the likes of Daniel before."

"I didn't say you weren't a strong woman. You never struck me as the meek type anyway, especially with everything that you been through. Also just seeing the way you are built and how your carry yourself, your personality, your leadership qualities, I can tell you are a strong woman. I am just saying be careful with these guys."

"I understand," Yara nodded and after a bit of a pause she changed the subject and said, "Was Evelyn a warrior?"

"My wife? Heavens no. Well, uummm, she did keep a dagger on her for self defense, and she could wield it very well, but, no, she wasn't the warrior type. Her forte was that she was very smart and could run a kingdom. She was better at it than me actually! With her passing, I lost my right arm and I had to run the kingdom and raise two young children on my own. I was so happy when Marianne came of age and started to take after my wife and started to help me run the kingdom. Now _she_ is my right arm."

She then said, "I can see it when you look at Marianne, you are very attached to her and have a hard time letting her go."

"Yeah...I know she is very serious with Bog and I know when they marry, she is going to run the Dark Forest by his side. I will lose my right arm again. But I know I have to let her go...she wants to lead her own life now. I can't hold her back any more. She is an adult now."

Yara rested her hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "You are very strong man for that, and Yara admire you."

"Thank You."

"But you still have Dawn."

"Yes. But she is not even an adult yet. Up to now she doesn't know of the hardships of running a kingdom. All she knows is music, singing, dancing, dating guys and hanging out with her friends."

"That isn't all what I see, Dagda. She is growing into a young woman and I see she is accepting responsibility. I also have only seen her with one man. Don't worry, I think in time, she will be just as good and responsible as Marianne. With her beautiful personality and love for others, she will make a good queen and will win the hearts of her people."

"Yes, you are right...everyone loves Dawn. She is very good hearted and was always quick to help anyone in need," he said again and then looked to the boat and finally the brothers were helping with unloading and directing where stuff was to go. He looked back to Yara and said, "As I said before, I will keep an eye on Daniel, but please, don't provoke him either."

"I understand and I am sorry. Yara will stay away from them."

"Very well," he said but then he looked around to see if anyone was around. He leaned to Yara's ear with his lips almost touching it, he whispered, "Benny was right about how you looked firing that arrow."

Yara put a huge and bright smile on her face and whispered back, "You think Yara hot? Oh, Thank you, my dear friend! I appreciate hearing your kind words. You make Yara feel _VERY_ good inside."

"Oh, I meant you looked good. Yes, Benny used the word, hot."

"Do you think I am...hot?"

King Dagda realized that 'hot' might have been too strong of a word to use as he tried to skirt the question. He ended up saying, "Well, you are very attractive and you do have a nice shape to you. You are beautiful, no doubt about that."

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

However, he DID think she looked hot and seeing her in stance drawing her bow in that outfit she was wearing. He loved the way her arms looked when drawing the bow and the way she stood with her body. She was down right sexy. Now more then ever he found it difficult not to be close to her. Her bright smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile in return. He even wanted to hold her...often. He figured as long as they didn't take it any further, hugging and holding and even kissing on the cheek was absolutely fine and he felt more at ease with himself as the two walked towards the entrance to Bog's castle together. Every so often their hands would bump into each other and sometimes he would nonchalantly take her fingers into his, but not quite take her hand. She did the same as well. She always looked to him with a smile.

 _A few moments later:_

Marianne, Bog, Griselda, Sunny and Dawn all walked into the dining room together. Bog pointed to an alcove that was off to the right on the back wall of the room. The alcove appeared to have openings on either side that allowed entry to another room.

"That is the kitchen back there, my mother will show you the both of you around," he said to Dawn and Sunny.

"Oh, it's big and beautiful, just wait and see, it's a cooks dream!" Griselda said. "Come follow me."

As the three disappeared walked towards the doorway and disappeared into the kitchen.

Marianne said, "Oh! You forgot to give your mother the suitcase."

"No rush, my dear, she is going to be in the kitchen a while today so I plenty time to give it to her."

Marianne then turned and looked at the dining room table and while it was a very long table with many seats on each side it was no where near enough places for everyone. She turned to Bog and said, "Hon, if this is the dining room and we are going to eat in here, there isn't enough room for everyone at this table. Not by a long shot."

Bog smiled and he said, "Ahhhh, my dear, that is an astute observation that requires an explanation."

"Yeah, we have to set more tables up and even then I don't think everyone is going to fit in here. Another thing...where are we going to dance?"

"Another good observation, my love," he said as the smirk on his face began to grow wider.

Just then a gruff voice rang out from the direction of the kitchen.

"Ohhhhh, just show her already, son!" Griselda said as she poked her head out the doorway.

Marianne's eyes and head snapped towards Bog and she had a intrigued look on her face as she said, "Show me what?"

Bog walked over to the large tapestry that hung down from the middle of the far long wall to the left side of the long table. He said "This isn't the dining room, my love."

"It isn't?"

"Nope!" he said and paused as he gave the huge tapestry a yank and it pulled loose.

The large tapestry fell to the floor to reveal a very tall set of wooden double doors that were hidden behind it. The doors where about eight fairies tall and they curved into a Gothic arch at the top. The doors were dark brown in color and had extensive scrolling work on it. In the middle of the door were translucent colored glass similar to stained glass in both green, gold and burgundy color in each door half forming the shape of a Luna Moth. The knobs of the door were the termination point of the 'tails' of the moth.

Marianne eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she stared at the massive ornate doors. The width of the doorway was wide enough to fit four people across easily.

Bog smiled as he walked over to the doors and turned both knobs and pushed the doors open into the room.

"...this is," he said. He leaned up against the right door and put his hand out and said, "I present to you, my dear Marianne, the Luna Farfalla Ballroom."

Marianne's eyes widened and in a puzzled tone she said, "That's my grandmother's name...Luna Dawn Farfalla"

"Her middle name is Dawn?"

"Yes, that is where my father got Dawn's name from."

"When I chose the Luna Moth as a symbol for this room, your father mentioned his mother's name was Luna. I said it was the perfect name for this room."

She had a bit of a stunned look on her face as she said, "Thank you, you are so incredibly thoughtful to honor my family like this."

"Ummm, I also was thinking of you when I named it...I know how you love to dance. And you will have plenty of space to do that in here."

"Oh, Bog, you always think of me."

"Yes...well, you are on my mind very often lately."

"Aww! You are too much!"

She was about to step towards Bog and give him kiss, but something in the ballroom caught her attention and she proceeded forward instead.

Dim light from outside poured into the room from what seemed like from up above and further to the right. But at the moment what grabbed her attention were the tall fluted columns that ran up to a vaulted ceiling marking the entryway. There was a small Gothic chandelier that was suspended from the ceiling above, but it wasn't lit. As she stepped further into the room, the sheer enormous size of the room had left Marianne initially speechless.

It was huge, three times the size of her ballroom back in the Fairy Kingdom castle and at an estimation could easily fit more than five hundred people.

Just as large as the central chamber of Bog's castle, the ceilings were vaulted and very high. It looked as if the main support structure for the arches were from naturally formed stalactites. Yet they were evenly spaced along the length of either side of the room. As they tapered downward about one third the way, then they were supported by fluted stone columns that extended all the way to the floor.

Dominating the middle of the room was a huge circular central area in which Marianne assumed was the dance floor, which in itself looked like it could hold three hundred. The entire floor looked as if it were one huge flat ivory colored stone. It was highly polished. Looking up and hanging above the floor was an enormous chandelier which was not lit at the moment. The chandelier was more organic in that it looked to be made of more natural materials. The center of the chandelier had a domed cluster of what looked like translucent flower bulbs that tapered to a point on one end. The point spiraled out from the cluster in the middle. There were hundreds of them that formed the main center of the chandelier. From the edge of the cluster, radiating upward and outward were arches that were made from wood. There were twenty of them that had appeared to be large walnut shells hanging from the ends. Hanging from the edges of the shells were many tassels that were comprised of what looked like small glass facets of different colors.

The chandelier was suspended from the edge of an off center glass skylight and it was from this skylight that the room was currently lit. The skylight curved to the right, it was oval in shape and it extended down towards what would be the front of the ballroom. Very heavy and thick vines supported the entire chandelier from the sunlight's frame on the ceiling. As she moved further into the room and her eyes moved downward, the far end of the ballroom had a huge curved stairway which was the dominating main feature of the room. It curved upwards to what appeared to be a small landing that overlooked the dance floor and then continued upwards to a walk way that led to another level of the castle. On either side of the stairway were three long tables that extended from the wall to a little past the stairway. The stairway itself curved open wider at the base and marked the main entry to the round dance floor. Above the tables there were many smaller, Gothic looking chandeliers that were hanging from the ceiling vaults.

As she turned around and looked behind her which would be to the left of the main doorway was another row of ceiling vaults...larger than the ones on the side of the stairway. There was a walkway that recessed and the arches framed out the openings. They curved into the vaults of the ceiling. Four tables on each side flanked a long, wide table that extended from the wall all the way to the edge of the dance floor. The table widened further at the wall end and curved around. There were three ornate thrones present on that end. The one in the middle dominated and it too was very Gothic in style. Marianne assumed that was the royal table. Above the tables hanging at regular intervals were similar Gothic chandeliers. The royal table, however, had chandeliers that resembled the hanging tasseled domes that encircled the large chandelier.

The far wall opposite from the main door looked mostly bare, but Marianne could tell that there were numerous vines that were growing on it. Three enormous arches framed out the wall and broke it up from looking too flat. There was a long platform there in front of the wall and at first Marianne thought it was another table for the elves, but it was too wide for that. Yet there was room for more tables on that side as well.

"Oh Bog this room is incredible and huge!" Marianne said, but then she asked, "What is that platform or table back there for?"

Bog sighed as he said, "Believe it or not, that is a bandstand for performers."

"Wow, that is a bit plain for you, Hon."

"That is because I ran out of time and that was the best I could do, but don't worry, it is just temporary and I will certainly come up with something better for the bandstand."

"Oh, Alright."

Bog raised his eyebrow and then said, "Here let me shed a bit more light on things, my dear."

He walked over to an odd looking pillar that was situated to the side of the entrance and he placed his staff on it. All the chandeliers in the room lit up as well as lighting that lit the ceiling vaults and also the pillars. The back wall also lit up from various different dark colored spheres that were hanging on the vines. Suddenly the dark look of the room changed and the room had more of a warm look. It's sheer beauty was evident now that it was lit up.

Marianne held her hand to her mouth as she looked around. Her eyes were drawn mainly to the chandelier as she now recognized that the tassels were actually the sound gems that were in the cavern that night when she met Bog. The ones circling the outside had different colors, while the ones in the middle create more of an amber glow downward. The central portion of the chandelier was the size of a small room. Marianne looked to the far wall and the spheres on the vines appeared to slowly change colors.

"Oh, Wow! This is amazing! Bog, this room is so beautiful! This is WAY nicer than the palace ballroom."

The room was so large that Marianne flew towards the dance floor area to get a better look at it. She stood under the immense chandelier and ceiling skylight. She stared at the chandelier for a while and then her eyes moving downward to the staircase. Again she flew towards the staircase and just stood in front of it. It was all stone with the exception of the handrail which was carved wood.

The tables and chairs had more of an organic look to them. The tables were made from wood and had tablecloths made from green leaves with gold leaves in the middle. The tables on the other side by the staircase were made with red and gold leaves, but some of them were shorter obviously to accommodate the elves. The chairs were very organic as well made from mostly vines. But the backs and seat cushion were silk. The thrones were more ornate and had carved designs on the arm rests and seat back.

Bog flew up behind Marianne and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked to him with puzzled eyes as she said, "Ha...How did you do this all without me knowing?"

"It was tough actually, but I found this room shortly after construction started. When they were chiseling the designs in the walls on the other side, I noticed that their hammering sounded different on that wall. Even Benny said,'I think there is another chamber behind here.'

So we knocked out a small corner of the wall which is now where the kitchen is and I discovered this room. At first I didn't know what to do with this room at first because of the large skylight above and the staircase here is actually a natural slope. At first we didn't know what this was, but then Benny figured out that at one point the water from the waterfall must have come this way into the castle and ran down this slope, down and out into the river. That is why the floor is so smooth here. Then I took a good look at the slope and envisioned this staircase and a huge open floor under that skylight. That is how the idea was born for a Dark Forest inspired ballroom. Something grand, something Gothic, something epic."

Marianne said, "But I would have noticed all the tables and chairs if they were made at the palace."

"Correct. The tables and chairs were particularly difficult to do as we made them here in the Dark Forest. I didn't want to arise any suspicions with you. However, under the table cloths, the tables are rather plain, but that is all I could do as I ran out of time."

"Plain?!" Marianne exclaimed. Nothing about this room is plain. It is like you said...it's epic!"

"Thank you, but I think the dance floor is rather plain."

"Bog, I can almost see my reflection in the floor. This is beautiful," she said as she held out her hand to the floor. "This is far from plain."

He then put his arms out and said, "Surprise, my dear!"

Marianne rushed him and threw her arms around him, "Oh Bog, you outdid yourself with this room."

"I take it that you like it then?"

"Like it? Oh, I love it, Hon!"

"As I said before, I designed it with you in mind. I know you like to sing and dance and well, I figured you would spend much of your time in here."

Marianne's eyes started to well up as she said, "This is wonderful. I feel so spoiled. First my dad with the boat and now you with this."

"You deserve it, my dear Marianne."

Her chin wrinkled and it looked as if she was trying to hold her tears back as she said, "Brace for impact."

"What?

Marianne suddenly rushed Bog and she pushed him down into the staircase and climbed on top of him, He didn't get a word in edgewise as she proceeded to kiss him all over his face.

"Mmmmuah Mmmmmuah Mmmuahhh!" she said as she kissed him. But then she finally wrapped her lips around his and began to kiss him very firmly, steadily increasing the suction."

"Hmmmmph!" Bog called out as her kiss completely over took him.

Her kiss was not soft this time, but very hard and aggressive, but it felt good. The suction of her lips against his was very strong.

She suddenly pulled away and said, "Muahhhh! Oh, I love you so much!"

"I love you too dear, but...hmmmmmmm."

He couldn't finish his sentence as again Marianne embraced his lips with hers. She was more gentle this time, but she immediately pushed her tongue into his mouth. He suddenly began to mellow out and it felt like he would just slide down the staircase. He started to intertwine his tongue with hers.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm," she moaned out long and loud,

It was so loud he could hear it reverberate within the large space.

When they separated, she looked into his eyes and her eyes looked very sultry. She was also breathing very hard. Her body looked good as she was leaning over him. He couldn't help but look down her top and he looked straight down the full length of her sternum.

"You want to see?" she said as she reached around to tie around the back of her neck.

The thought of her undressing reminded him that he still had to give her the dress.

"Oh, hold that thought for a moment, dear, I have to get something."

Marianne had a puzzled look on her face as she slowly got off him, "Bog, I am in the middle of thanking you."

"Don't worry, it's good," he said as he got up off the stairs.

Her puzzled look changed to a bit of a smirk as she said, "What are you up to, love?"

"Oh, you will see."

Marianne put her hands on her hips as Bog flew out of the ballroom. When he got to the table out front, he reached down by his throne and pulled the suitcase up and put it on the table. He wondered for a moment as to how he would present the gift. But then he just shook his head.

"As mother would say...'just give it to her'," he said softly.

He opened up the suitcase and took out the large green box which contained the dress. It had a petite dark red, almost purple rose flower attached to it. His heart started to beat faster as he hoped she would like it.

Bog slowly entered the ballroom and notice that Marianne wasn't were she was a moment ago. He slowly walked to the dance floor and looked at the staircase and then the table where the thrones were, but she seemed to be not in sight.

"Marianne?" He called out.

"Up here!" Marianne said as she appeared on the landing for the staircase.

Bog looked up to her and watched as she started to walk down the stairs with a royal gait to her step and her nose a bit in the air. Halfway down she put out her arm and said in a British accent elongating her a's, "I am praaacticing my graaand entraaance, my love."

"Very nice," Bog said.

Marianne noticed the large box he was holding and she said, "What's that?"

"Oh! Yes, this. Ummmm, it's something that will help you with your grand entrance tomorrow night."

She got a puzzled look on her face as she came down the stairs the rest of the way. She looked at the box noticed the rose attached to it and said, "This is for me?"

"Yes."

"Oh Bog, you have done already so much for me. Really, I am completely overwhelmed with this room alone and this was a gift in itself. I am going to love dancing in here."

"Well, this kind of goes with the ballroom."

"Oh?"

Bog reached his arms out and Marianne took the large box from him.

"Whoa! This is pretty heavy."

Bog reached over and detached the rose from the box and then put it in her hair. He said, "Another flower for your hair."

"Oh, Bog," she said as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

She put the box down on the table nearest the staircase and opened the lid. Upon looking in the box her eyes flew open and her face lit up.

"A new dress? Bog ya...ya..you got me a new dress?!"

"Yes. For the Gala ball tomorrow, and of course whenever else you want to wear it."

Suddenly, Marianne's eyes glazed over. She held her right hand to her heart as she held the large green scalloped collar of the dress in her with her left hand. The black veins in the collar kept it spread open and straight. She had a stunned look on her face.

"This material is beautiful."

"I told Dawn I wanted nothing but the best material as I wanted this dress to last a long time. Go ahead pull it all the way out," Bog urged.

The dress had thick brown shoulder straps and she grasped the straps and slowly pulled it out of the box. It was a sleeveless dress.

When the dress was completely out of the box, she shouted, "Oh, my goodness! This is so beautiful!"

She began to breathe heavy as she looked over every inch of the dress starting from the top down.

As she worked her way down to the skirt her hands began to shake and her breathing became even heavier.

"Marianne, what's the matter?"

"I'm Ok, just overwhelmed. I know I am repeating myself, but this is just so beautiful."

Bog stood behind her and held her waist to steady her in case she became faint.

"Thank you," she said as continued to look over the dress. A moment later she turned around and with her eyes glazed over she began to lick her lips as she slowly moved closer to him. She then placed her lips against his. Just barely touching his lips, hers felt so soft. This time her kiss was very soft and passionate. He closed his eyes and took the feeling in. She even ran her tongue around the edges of his lips as she withdrew.

He breathed a heavy sigh and said, "I'll always love that. Your kisses are so amazing."

Marianne ran her finger along the front of the dress. "Dawn made this for you, right?"

"Yes, her and I came up with the design together."

"What? You designed this too?" Marianne had a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, I wanted a Dark Forest inspired look for you. I figured you would like it."

Marianne became misty eyed and her chin wrinkled as she said, "You are wonderful guy, Bog. You have no idea how happy you have made me today. I know when I try this on I am going to think of you and probably just cry my heart out. I am ready to cry now."

"Your sister said you would. I guess she knows you well, but I didn't think you would get this way over a dress."

"Yes, Bog. And to know you had a hand in designing it touches my heart even more," she said as she leaned up against his body and held the dress up. She swallowed hard several times trying to hold her tears back, but a single tear managed to work it's way out and roll down her cheek "I love this, what an amazing design."

"My dear, please don't cry."

"I can't help it, hon. You just touched my heart in a very special way...of course I am going to shed tears," she said as a tear rolled down from her other eye.

Bog wiped the tears from her face as he said, "Well, I wanted to see you in something that was fitting for both a warrior and a queen."

"You did that beautifully my love. Without a doubt this is going to be my new favorite dress. I will wear it often too. To think you have such an eye for details like this."

"I don't know, dear. It just came to me...what would I want to see you most...in something that would reflect your personality."

Marianne sighed as she looked up to the skylight. Her eyes still heavily glazed over, "This is all so overwhelming. I can't thank you enough for this."

Bog nodded towards the stairs and said, "Go upstairs, there is a room up there in which you can change. I want to finally see how it looks on you."

"Oh, but I want to surprise you tomorrow night. I want you to have the full impact of me in this dress. I want to come down these stairs while you are sitting over there in your throne. I want to see the look on your face as I come down the steps."

"Ummmm, my dear, I think it is best if you try it on now, not only to make sure it fits, but also...because of me. I might find myself in a very uncomfortable position, if you know what I mean," He said as he glanced down his body. "In fact, I know I will not be able to control it. Just imagining you in that dress is well...you know...arousing."

Suddenly Marianne's eyes lit up as she said, "Oh! I have something for you too, hon. I was going to give it to you later, but I want to give it to you now. It will also help you tomorrow night."

"Really?" he said, not knowing what she meant by that.

"Yes," Marianne said as she folded the dress. When she was ready to put the dress back in the box she noticed there was something else on the bottom of the box. She pulled it out and it was a pair of matching fingerless gloves."

"Matching gloves?" She asked.

"Yes, I like the way the gloves enhanced the look of Dawn's arms on her dress...so I wanted the gloves for you too. I think they are going to make your arms look great."

"Oh Bog...this all too much," she said as she carefully put everything back in the box.

She then reached out her hand and grasped Bog's forearm and continued to say, "Wait here, my love, I will be right back."

With that Marianne flew out the door. Bog looked at the dress and smiled. He said to himself, 'She's going to look so hot in that dress. I am sure to find myself in an uncomfortable situation. She's going to be more beautiful than ever. I know I will be in trouble tomorrow. I wish she would put it on now so this way I know what to expect and could be better prepared for it...like if that is even possible."

He walked over to the steps and took a seat on them as he waited patiently for his lover to return. He started to look around the ballroom and taking inventory on everything in the room, noting what was all done and what still needed to be done before the Gala ball. He wanted this to be the best night ever...especially for his lady.

Moments later, Marianne flew in the door and she was carrying a small leaf bag. She landed in front of the steps and was breathing hard. Between breaths she said, "I rushed...I tried to go and come back as fast as I could, but my bags were already up in your room. So I am a little out of breath as I had to fly all the way there and back. I didn't want you to wait too long."

At first Bog just watched her chest expand and contract as she breathed hard. Every time she inhaled it stretched her bodice tie taught. At that moment he wished the tie would pop open. He suddenly found himself reaching out and running his finger down her chest. He loved feeling her chest move as he ran his finger down her sternum. She just stood by and watched, but then he came to.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't mind me if I wasn't paying attention. I just got caught up in watching you breathe."

Marianne giggled and started to open the bag as she said, "Don't worry, I like it that you find my heavy breathing fascinating. I am sure I will be really breathing heavy once that dress is on."

"You should try it on now just to make sure it fits fine."

"Oh, that I will do, but you will see it tomorrow."

"Please, my dear. If you do that I will be in trouble."

"No you wont."

"Yes, my dear. I will. I know my body and you remember what happened when you were doing the Tug-Of-War a while back. I can no longer hold the feelings back. You have become so beautiful in my eyes...you wear something that sexy," he said as he pointed to the dress. "I am going to get turned on, it is going to happen."

Marianne then reached into her bag and pulled out an article of clothing that looked like a Tartan sash tied to a belt and there were panels attached to that. She said, "Then get turned on all you want. That is why I made you this."

"What? You made me clothes?"

"Well, I liked you bare like this, and I can't bear to cover your handsome body up completely, but this is just something to help YOU feel more comfortable."

Bog took the item and looked at it. It was made of silk and mostly purple and black and had red accents embroidered into it. He looked around it but didn't understand how it was to be worn.

"Here let me help," Marianne said.

She took it from him and began to run it over his left shoulder and then tie the belt around his waist. It had an ornate carved wood buckle. On the front of the belt was a panel that extended downward and it widened towards the bottom. The panel was very stiff and extended down to about mid thigh. There was another panel on the back side as well which was wider and wasn't stiff.

"Open your legs," she said.

"Okay," he said as he spread his legs.

There was a small panel attached to the back panel that came undone and Marianne attached it from the front to the back. Then she stepped back and made some minor adjustments and said, "There, what do you think?"

"It's very nice. I like this, it is like a royal outfit, but doesn't cover too much of myself. Thank you, dear," he said.

He was ready to hug her and give her a kiss when she said, "It gets better, my love, and this is the main reason I made this for you."

She put her finger right behind the stiff front panel and pulled it forward revealing a hole that ran inside. The hole opened up between the material on the front and back of the panel and extended down it's length. The tie between the front and back panels actually kept the hole in place over his crotch area.

"You see, now you don't have to worry about getting aroused. You can let go and this garment will do the rest. You will be completely covered and no one will ever know."

Suddenly Bog's eyes flew open wide as he stammered, "Oh...Oh! My dear! I...I...don't know what to say. This is so thoughtful of you. Since I been dating you and every time you put on something sexy it has always been a problem. I would always worry I would show. Now with this I..."

"...will never show," they said together at the same time."

The both laughed at their synchronicity.

Marianne then said, "So now, I can show you the dress tomorrow night and you don't have to worry. You don't have to struggle and hold back. Just let go."

"You...You have no idea how much this means to me. You are so smart, my dear. I can't thank you enough for this!"

"Well, I thought of you too and I racked my brain out on this. But I finally came up with a functional piece of clothing for you that will make you look good and comfortable as well."

Bog smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover and held her tightly to him. She held him too and looked up to his face and said, "Well, you want to check to see how it works?"

Bog's eyes flew open as he said, "What Now?"

"Sure, why not?" She replied and paused to lick her lips. "I think I get a big kiss for this one, right?"

Bog smiled, raised his eyebrows and said, "Definitely."

"We might want to get a bit more private for this," Marianne said.

"Yes, we can go up to your changing room upstairs," Bog said.

" _MY_ changing room?" Marianne asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I have lounges and dressing rooms upstairs so you can have a place to get ready," Bog said. "I also had a private one made up for you."

One again Marianne started to breath heavy and her eyes glistened over. She gently looked up and gave Bog a gentle kiss. Her wings slowly unfolded and she began to open and close them slowly as she said, "Thank you...Thank for being such a good gentleman to me. You are what I always wanted."

"I just want to see that you are happy and I want the best for you."

Bog picked up her dress box in one hand and the other he put around her waist as they walked up the stairs together. They went into a room that was just off the stairway and it was set up as a women's changing room. There was a four post daybed on one end of the room that was made up like a couch and a large vanity with a big mirror and many drawers on it across from it. Towards the back was an open closet area with places to hang dresses and cubbies for shoes. There were many drawers as well. Next to that was a door leading to a private bathroom. He showed her were everything in the room was. Everything she would need to change herself was in place. He took the dress out of the box and hung it up in the closet space and laid the box with gloves on the vanity.

"Well, that's it. I did have some help as Dawn provided me with the materials. Obviously I followed her direction as to where everything goes as she hasn't seen this room yet. So, you set this room up as you see fit for you.

"Oh, thank you, hon, so much for everything," she said. "I will never forget this day, your kindness just touches me. Tomorrow supposed to be your day, yet you have given me more gifts than I you. Let me take care of you now."

She then walked over to the daybed and plopped herself down on it. Bog could see that she was already breathing heavy as she lay on the bed. He knew he was in for a very long and sensuous moment locked in an embrace with his lover. He sat down next to her and then leaned his body over hers.

"Well, shall we see how well that works," Marianne said with a seductive look in her eye as she looked at Bog in his new clothes.

He worked his arms around her body and laid with his weight partially on her chest. Her could feel her breathing was so strong that her chest was pushing him up too.

"I hope I am not too heavy for you, my dear." He said.

"No...I love the feeling of your weight on me. Besides the way I am feeling right now, how I am breathing so strong, I could handle ten times your weight on my chest."

He could feel her pressing into chest and it felt amazing. He said, "Well, if I get too much for you, just let me know."

"You won't because we will be kissing so much," she explained in a very sultry voice.

Marianne began to lick her lips again and when she was done, they began to reflect the room light and look nice and shiny. Her lips looked very luscious and immediately he pursed his lips and lowered them down to hers. She closed her eyes as their lips touched. She reached behind his head and pulled it down to hers. The kiss started off slow and sensual at first, but it quickly built up to be very passionate and it wasn't long before they were intertwining tongues and then she just drove her tongue deep into his mouth and he could feel the tingling begin to start.

 _About an half hour later._

Marianne and Bog exited the changing room and headed back downstairs hand in hand. When they reached the foot of the steps. Bog looked to Marianne and she looked at him with her huge eyes.

"That was beautiful, my dear," Bog said. "You made me feel so good.

Marianne said with a smile. "I can say that was a successful successful test of this," she said as she pointed to outfit she made for him.

"Yes, I it works very well, Thank you again." Bog said.

"Remember this blocks the view, but I could still feel," she said as she lifted up the front panel grasping it firmly.

Bog swallowed hard and said, "It's a shame we couldn't go longer together."

"Yes I wanted to as well, but it still felt good, I just mainly wanted to test this," she said as she again reached for the front panel and firmly grasped it in her hand.

Bog swallowed hard as he said, "Thank you for that, but my mother and the servants are going to come in here soon to set up and there is still much I have to do as well. Also you have to try that dress out and make sure it fits fine. Do you want me to get Dawn for you?"

"Yes," she said in a soft smoky voice. She ran her hands up his chest and said, "You know you are going to be in trouble later, right?" She said as she smirked.

Bog swallowed hard and said, "Yes, I know. But I will be looking forward to it."

Marianne smiled folded her hands over her abdomen and said, "Alright, so we will resume later, but let me stay a few moments to get a good look around at this beautiful room."

"That's fine...just when you leave, just close the door behind you. Many, including my goblins have not seen this room and I want it to be a surprise for them.

"Ok."

The two embraced for a short time and gave each other another small kiss. Bog started for the door and noticed the three pixies floating around just outside the door.

One of them asked in her tiny voice, "Is Princess Marianne in there?"

He stopped and said, "Yes, she is. You can go on in."

They flew inside of the room and Bog started to run through everything in his head that needed to be done to get everything in place before he was going to get Dawn. Just then he heard soft singing coming from the ballroom door. He slowly walked back over to the door and leaned his ear into the room.

A soft melody started to play. It was a very gentle and mellow sound and he grimaced. He was about to turn away as he disliked soft slow songs, but neither did Marianne, so this was an odd song to sing for her as well. He decided to stick around a bit when she started to sing. Her voice came from the stairway and it sounded very pretty as sang in a low register. He knew the acoustics of the ballroom were very good, and perhaps that showcased Marianne's beautiful voice even more. He slowly began to tiptoe back into the room and started to listen to the words.

 **(You Light Up My Life – Debbie Boone)**

 _(Marianne)_

 _So many nights, I'd sit by my window  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song  
So many dreams I kept deep inside me  
Alone in the dark, but now you've come along_

 _(Bog wanted to see Marianne sing and he_ _slowly moved forward and_ _sneaked behind a pillar,_ _he could just see her sitting_ _on the top step of the staircase as she sang out. Her voice slowly started to grow louder_ _and stronger_ _as the song continued_ _.)_

 _And you light up my life  
You give me hope to carry on  
You light up my days and fill my nights with song_

(She pulled the rose out of her hair, looked at it and then held it close to her face).

 _'Cause you, you light up my life  
You give me hope to carry on  
You light up my days and fill my nights with song_

(She placed the flower back into her hair and put her hands over her heart)

 _It can't be wrong  
When this feels so right  
'Cause you... (honey)...you light up my...life_

When Marianne sang out the last lines of the song, Bog backed away from the pillar and slowly started for the door. He felt something inside within his heart. At first he liked the feeling as he knew she was singing about him, but then her slow ballad was affecting him in another way as he thought about the words. It started to bother him that in the past Marianne tried so hard to find love and yet all she found was hardship and heartache. Suddenly a different feeling was building up inside of him and he didn't like it. He started to move faster towards towards the door as he could hear Marianne's footsteps coming down the steps. He remembered that he told her to close up the ballroom, so she would be heading in his direction and he didn't want to be seen. When he was out the door he turned to look back but kept walking forward. 'Good, she didn't see me', he thought to himself. But as he turned forward he walked straight into King Dagda and Yara.

"Whoa! Easy there, Your Majesty!" King Dagda said.

"Oh, sorry K.D. I wasn't looking where I was going," He said nervously as he looked back and tried to move on.

"I'm sorry too, Yara and I were rushing as we heard Marianne singing so beautifully, but we are too late.Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just have to go."

Just then Marianne exited the room and her eyes went right to Bog as she said, "Bog? You are still here?"

Suddenly Bog became very nervous and said, "Yes, I got hung up, but I am going now."

"How long have you been here, my love?" Marianne said. She paused for a moment and continued. "Don't tell me you heard that in there just now."

"Yara and I heard it and we tried to rush so Yara could hear your lovely voice." her father said. "But we were already too late and ended up almost running over Bog."

"I thought I was alone."

"It sounded beautiful," Yara asked.

"Thank you, Yara," Marianne said, but then she turned to Bog and said, "Did you hear all of that?"

Bog suddenly became very uncomfortable when he blurted out, "No...Ummm, Yeah, some of it."

King Dagda must have seen the look on his face and decided to change the subject before Marianne could talk. He said, "My you are certainly looking every bit like a King today, Bog. Nice sash and belt, it suits you wonderfully. Where did you get that from?"

Bog answered, but his voice cracked a bit as he said, "Marianne made it for me."

Yara said, "Oh you done beautiful job making that for your man. He looks very good."

"Thank you," both Marianne and Bog said together and then smiled at each other.

Bog still felt shaken up by the words to Marianne's song and he put his hands, palms out and said, "Please, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go, there is much I need to get in place for tomorrow."

"Quite right," King Dagda said. "I just wanted to show Yara the new ballroom so this way she isn't overwhelmed tomorrow. You know how she gets around large crowds. I figured if she sees the room beforehand, it would make things easier on her tomorrow."

"Yes, sure, go ahead," Bog said as he put his hand out towards the door.

Marianne started to approach him, but he took off.

"Bog!" she called to him.

He turned around mid flight and said, "I am sorry, my dear, but I have to get going, it's getting late."

With that he flew off down the river towards the royal suites. He looked back once to see Marianne standing in the opening to the reception area and she had her arms crossed.

Marianne stood perplexed as to the weird way her lover took off. Very much like her father did with Yara on the second day of her stay, now it seemed as if Bog was avoiding her. She didn't like the feeling, but then again, if he did hear that song...is it any wonder why he ran away. It was a song she would never sing in public or heaven forbid, in front of Bog.

Her father said, "Is everything alright, darling?"

"Yeah, the song I was singing was a slow ballad and knowing how he likes rock and fast songs so much, it probably turned his stomach and he ran off to vomit."

Yara laughed as she said, "He no like love songs?"

"No, he is fine with love songs, but only if they are heavy with a strong rock vibe or very up tempo. He doesn't like anything mellow and slow or sappy like what I sang in there just now."

"Can you sing that song for Yara? I want to hear you."

"No, sorry. I can't now."

"Why, my daughter?"

"Because I feel uncomfortable about it. I didn't want anyone to hear it and it was only meant for myself. It just came out of me because I felt something here," she said as she placed her hand over her heart. "It was something Bog did for me, it touched my heart in such a strong way and that song just came out."

"It was it the ballroom, huh? I know he wanted it to be a surprise for you," her father said.

"Yes, that and something else. He gave me a gift."

"Yes, I see the petite dark rose in your hair. Those aren't easy to come by."

"Yes, that was part of the gift."

"So what else did he give you then?"

"I can't say because it is a surprise for tomorrow night, you will see it then."

"Oh, alright. I didn't mean to pry," he said and then turned to Yara. "I guess we have to wait then, Yara."

The two started to enter the doorway to the ballroom.

Marianne then said, "Dad they are going to set up in there soon."

He stopped for a moment, turned around and said, "Yes, I know, I will only be a short moment."

Her father then escorted Yara into the ballroom and a few moments later she heard Yara exclaim, "Oh, my goodness! What a beautiful room."

Marianne laughed and then poked her head into the doorway and yelled, "I said the same exact thing, Yara!"

Yara then ran back to the door until she could see Marianne and she said, "Unbelievable, your father say he design too. He such a remarkable man."

King Dagda said, "Oh, I am not that remarkable, but thank you. Bog also had much to do with the design. I just helped him get it built."

Yara turned to him and said, "You are still remarkable to create such a beautiful room. I sure hope you dance much with Yara tomorrow. I want to dance so much that you wear me out."

He laughed and said, "That is doubtful as you are in much better shape than I am."

"Alright, Dad, I guess you have Bog's ballroom in good hands then, I am off," Marianne said.

"Very well, my dear daughter."

Marianne smiled as she got ready to fly off. She wanted to find out what was up with her lover as he seemed pretty shaken up about something. As she turned and spread her wings, Dawn suddenly showed up.

She flew so fast that she came in on a hard landing and almost ran into Marianne. She ended up catching her.

Marianne said, "Whoa! Slow down there Tiger Wings!"

Dawn blurted out, "Oh! Sorry sis, but Bog just told me, he gave you the dress! Yay!"

Marianne smiled as she said, "Yes, he did."

"So what do you think? Did you try it on yet?" she asked excitedly.

"I love it, it's so beautiful and elegant, but I have not tried it on yet."

"Why not?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for Bog tomorrow night. He's got this huge staircase in there and..." Marianne said before Dawn looked towards the huge doors and interrupted her.

"Holy Moly, where did THAT door come from? I thought this was the dining room," she said as she pointed to the table.

"So did I, but I could see right away that we weren't going to fit everyone in here. Bog then pulls down the tapestry that was here and it reveals this doorway."

Dawn had a puzzled look on her face and said, "That's the dining room?"

Marianne nodded and put her hand out towards the door and said, "Come, lets go in."

They both took to wing. When Dawn flew into the room with Marianne, her reaction was the same thing. Mouth agape and eyes wide in wonder. Marianne gave her a once over of the entire ballroom and then the two landed in front of their father and Yara.

"It's amazing, isn't it ladies?" their father asked.

"It's a bit dark in tone, but I love the lighting as it takes off the dark edge," Dawn said. She then nodded. "Yeah, I like this a lot."

"I love the whole thing." Marianne said. "It's beautiful."

King Dagda said, "This, my darlings, puts my ballroom to shame. I think it is time to renovate our ballroom."

Dawn said, "Dad don't say that, our ballroom is nice and it is bright."

He shook his head and pointed to the huge staircase as he said, "Bog has this...a stairway grand entrance...something I wanted, but the way the ballroom is situated in the palace, it just wasn't possible."

"Come everyone, both dining rooms are beautiful," Yara said.

Just then some goblins came in and they were bringing in some supplies. Some had instruments with them and they were bringing them to the bandstand in the back.

King Dagda said, "I think we better leave. Everyone has much work to do and we don't want to be in the way."

Yara and himself then made for the door. Marianne put her hand out towards the staircase and the two sisters flew up to the next level.

When they got into the dressing room Dawn marveled at it's size saying it was nicer than her entire bedroom at the palace and she loved the huge vanity. Then her eyes turned to the dress.

Dawn explained, "I couldn't believe it when all the details just poured from his mind, your Boggy actually came up with most of the design for this dress and it completely blew me away. I never would have thought he could do something like this. I think this is such a special quality in a man. As we were putting this design together I admit I was crushing a little bit on your Boggy."

"Yes, I know, he told me when he presented it to me. I couldn't believe he could come up with something so beautiful too. This is easily my favorite dress now."

Marianne reached out and ran her hands over the material. She then said, "You used such good material and even layered it. I noticed how heavy the dress is."

"Oh, Bog wanted the best and strongest material. He wanted this dress to last and also it is so strong it could actually provide you with some protection in a fight, but mainly he just said and his exact words were, 'I want her to look like the warrior queen she is.' So we worked out from that."

Marianne thought about the words Dawn said and marveled at how her lover said, 'the warrior queen she is', as if she was already his queen. She was wondering if a proposal would be coming very soon. But she didn't say anything and kept looking at the dress and running her hands down it as she said, "I can't believe a man as strong and manly as he is, could come up with this."

"I think because you are in his heart and that seems to be affecting everything about him. He is a totally changed man because of you, sis."

Marianne nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, he's such a great guy... Ok, I waited long enough, I want to see it on me now."

"Gladly!"

Dawn assisted Marianne in getting into the dress and she wasn't standing in front of a mirror at first. It took her a bit to get situated in the room since she didn't know where everything was. But soon she had everything she needed in place. The moment came where Marianne stepped into the dress and Dawn helped her place the brown straps over her shoulders and fasten the tie behind her neck. Marianne immediately noted the weight of the dress and it certainly was the heaviest dress she ever put on, but it was also the most beautiful. Because of it's weight, it fell into place on her body with very little wrinkling. She looked down at herself and she started to breathe heavy as she looked at how the dress fit against her body. It was very form fitting in the waist and hip area before the skirt flared out. But the main striking feature she noted was the plunging neckline, nearly identical to the dress she was currently wearing. The main difference was that the neckline was more curving near the top and the point where it terminated on her abdomen which was slightly lower than on her current dress. It also had a bodice tie in the same place as on her dress.

Dawn was mostly checking the fit and pulling on the skirt to get it to sit in place properly. She could feel the dress was mostly open in the back and framed her wings out. She tied the bodice tie herself and then looked at how her arms looked and as she lifted them a bit from her sides. Dawn then said, "Oh, where are the gloves?"

Marianne said, "Oh, they are in the box on the vanity." Dawn went over to the box and pulled out the matching gloves and them to her. She started to pull them over her arms. The gloves were a bit more stretchy than the dress and were very form fitting as they hugged her forearms. Looking down on her body, she looked good. She started to breath heavy again.

"Oh, I have to see myself. I love the way this looks and feels on me."

Dawn said, "Patience, sis, patience...You know...I think you are good. I don't see any additional adjustments I have to make. How does it feel on you?"

"I feel sexy," Marianne said as she continued to breath heavy.

Dawn giggled loudly and then she said, "No, sis. I mean how does it fit feel wise."

"It's amazingly comfortable. Despite the weight, I could wear this all day."

"Ok, lets go over to the mirror trhen."

Marianne's breathing became heavier yet as she quickly nodded, 'yes'.

Dawn smiled and said, "Close your eyes."

Marianne complied.

Dawn turned her around and brought her over to a full length mirror that was behind them and then she said, "Ok, open."

When Marianne opened her eyes, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She put her hand on her chest and said, "Oh wow! I can't believe what I am seeing. This is amazing. This actually makes my figure look really good. I look more shapely."

Dawn said, "Sis, you are breathing really heavy. Are you alright?"

"Yes...I don't know why I am breathing this way. I just love the way I look. I never looked this good and to think my Bog brought this look out on me, well. Forgive me if I am feeling a bit hot over it."

Dawn giggled and said, "That's Ok, sis. I sometimes do the same thing when I get myself ready for Sunny and I make myself all pretty for him. I look in the mirror and say...Dawn you are hot!"

They both laughed loudly.

After their laugh, Dawn said, "This is so beautiful on you. I love how the lines curve in design pulls your waist in a bit and gives you more an hourglass shape."

"I see that. Was that your idea?"

"Ohhh, yeah. That was one of the few ideas that was mine. Bog liked the idea as he loves how curvy you are."

"Dawn you are amazing...I love that illusion. Everything on this dress is so me. Very warrior like. I could see myself fighting in this and yet it is so elegant too."

"Oh, speaking of fighting, check this out," Dawn said as she went over to the left side of the dress and pulled out a loop on the side.

"You can attach your scabbard here, and before you ask, yes, this was Bog's idea."

"Oh...he so thoughtful, I can't believe my Bog has such a good eye for this. I would never think in a hundred years that my boyfriend, the Bog King, would design a dress for me."

"I think it is because of how he loves you. He is willing to do anything for you...and, I think he might get off on seeing you fight wearing this."

They both giggled loudly.

"I never looked this beautiful before," she said as she lifted her arms a little and watched as her arm muscles flexed a bit. Her eyes glistened over as said, "Not only does this dress make me feel sexy, I look sexy too."

"Yeah, you do," Dawn said. "Tomorrow night, Boggy is going to be in trouble!"

They both giggled again. Marianne laughed a bit harder knowing that is what she said to Bog earlier.

Marianne said, "Oh with his new outfit I made him, I addressed that problem with him."

"Oh yeah, I saw what you got him and he looks really good in it, but how does it address that problem?"

Marianne proceeded to explain the garment to her and then she understood. She said, "Well, you fixed that issue, but really, sis, when he sees you in this after you hear what I have planned for your makeup, he is going to crap himself. Got a plan for that?"

The two sisters laughed loudly again. Marianne shook her head and said, "Oh, Dawn you are really funny!"

Marianne looked down at the design of the skirt and said, "I love the asymmetrical look like your dress has...the one you wore when we had the disco contest."

"Believe it or not, that is what got Boggy interested in putting together a dress for you. He liked that dress so much with it's asymmetrical design, he insisted on having it on a dress for you. But that web pattern there was his idea."

"It's great! Both of you did so well. I also noticed how carefully you made my left leg exposed right to mid thigh."

"Well, believe it or not, that did come up in our discussion and, obviously, we decided on making the dress 'Daddy friendly.'" Dawn explained as she made quote marks with her fingers.

"I see that. It fits his rules perfectly."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Marianne eyes widened as she worried it might be Bog. She walked over to the door and tilted her ear towards the door as she called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Alice, Your Highness."

She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door partially and stuck her head out and said, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to show you this," she said as she held up a parchment scroll to her. "Benny wanted you to look over this manifest real quick. Some of the food quantities didn't look right to Griselda and she wanted you to look over the manifest and in the event something is wrong, we still have a day to fix it," Alice said as she handed Marianne the manifest.

Marianne stood more in the doorway now and began to look at the list.

Dawn looked passed her over Marianne's shoulder, waved and said, "Hi Alice!"

"Oh, Princess Dawn! You are here too!"

"Yeah, I was helping Marianne get fitted with the new dress she is going to wear tomorrow night," Dawn said.

Alice pushed the door open a bit more and looked to Marianne and said, "Wow! Is that what you are going to wear tomorrow night?"

Without looking at Alice, Marianne said, "Yes."

"You look really hot," she said and her breaths became heavier.

Marianne looked up from the manifest and said, "Thank you, but are you alright. You are breathing a bit heavy."

Alice swallowed hard and said, "Yes, I am fine."

Marianne looked out to the hall and said, "Come on in, I don't want anyone to see me in this dress until tomorrow...Particularly Bog."

"Alright"

Marianne let her in the room and said, "Have a seat."

Alice took a seat in a chair that was close to the door and she didn't take her eyes off of Marianne. She said, "That is such an amazing looking dress, so bold, beautiful, and warrior like! So sexy, Bog is going to go nuts."

Dawn laughed as she said, "I said the same thing."

Marianne had a smirk on her face as she rolled up the scroll and said, "Ok Ladies, you wanna see sexy? Watch this."

She strutted over to the vanity with a little bounce in her step. She then placed the scroll down on it as she swung her left leg up on the chair showing her bare left leg. But she faced the inside of her leg forward and thus the skirt opened up and slid way up her thigh, fully exposing her leg almost to her crotch. She put her right arm on her hip and her left elbow on her raised leg and tilted her head back and narrowed her eyes as she looked to her sister and Alice.

Dawn's eyes widened, but Alice was now holding her chest and she swallowed very hard.

"What do you think, Ladies? You think this pose would drive Bog up the wall?"

"Oh yeah, sis. Definitely," Dawn said.

"Wow, Marianne, I think you are going to drive _ME_ up the wall," Alice said.

The three ladies laughed.

"Well the dress feels great! I don't think you have to do anything, Sis. You got all the measurements right. It feels right when I move around in it," she said as she got out of her pose, but kept her leg up on the chair.

"That is good. Well, I guess you can change back and just keep it hanging up there as this is your room anyway."

Marianne had a smile on her face and she said, "I feel like Yara now when you put together that infirmary dress together for her. Now, I don't want to take this off...AND I want to sleep in it too."

Dawn and Alice laughed.

Dawn then said, "Well ladies, my work is done here for now, so I have to go and help Sunny and Griselda in the kitchen."

"Sure Sis, Go ahead, I can undress myself and if I need help with anything, Alice is here," Marianne said as she looked to Alice.

Alice nodded her head very eagerly.

"Ok, just lock yourself inside," Dawn said, "You don't want Boggy walking in on you."

"Sure Sis, but Bog is a gentleman, he wouldn't barge in without knocking. Oh and Dawn, I want to thank you again for working with Bog on this. It is a great gift and I will cherish this forever."

"You're Welcome. The way that dress is built, you probably will HAVE it forever."

They all laughed.

Dawn said her goodbye's to the ladies and let herself out of the room and closed the door behind her. Marianne put her her leg down and turned a bit and looked down to the vanity and the scroll.

"Oh yes! Alice, the manifest," Marianne said as she sat down at her vanity and unrolled the scroll and looked it over.

She could hear Alice swallow hard as she said, "When you sit that dress really shows off your left leg nicely. You have really nice legs."

"Thank you," Marianne said. "You look great in that dress. It always looked better on you than me. Are you going to wear that tomorrow night?"

Alice nodded, 'yes', but here eyes were fixed on her leg and she was still breathing heavy. Marianne reached down and pulled her skirt down a bit, but given the dress was designed to fall way from the left leg to show it when sitting, there was only so much she could pull on it. She noticed that she had a bit of a kink on her shoulder and she tried to reach back to massage it out, but the large collar the dress had prevented her from from reaching around, to get at it.

"Oh! Let me get that for you, Your Highness," Alice said as she immediately got up.

"Oh you don't have to I will just have...Hmmmmmm," Marianne said as she felt Alice push her fingers nice and firm right on the exact spot where the knot was.

Marianne just felt a bit incapacitated and just closed her eyes as Alice pushed deep into her lower neck muscles. She exclaimed, "Ohhhhhhhh. Yeah!"

"Wow, Princess...You are really knotted up here."

Still with her eyes closed, Marianne responded, "Yeah...I been a bit tense lately with my mind on this Gala Housewarming. I want it to be the best for my Bog...Oooooo, that feels good, just a bit lower."

Alice moved a bit lower and Marianne tilted her head to the side. It felt really good, "Oh yeah, you got it, right there. Hmmmmmmmm."

After a while of massaging her back suddenly Marianne felt a soft, but passionate kiss on her neck. She immediately jumped up and said, "Alice! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you wouldn't mind. It looked like you were getting into it and you just look so good in that dress. The way you looked with your head tilted like that, I wanted to kiss you on your neck."

"Oh no, Alice...don't do this now. We talked about this before and you know where I stand about this."

Alice reached out and ran her hands down Marianne's arms and began to squeeze her arms over her biceps. She said, "I know...but you have gotten so big since that time and more attractive. Your arms...I love how masculine they look. They feel nice too. With this dress on you look so much like a warrior. So hot. I am sorry, I just can't hold back my feelings and I want you to hold me in your muscular arms."

Marianne grasped her arms and said, "Stop it Alice!...What we did when we were teenagers in school was a fluke. I had my first disappointment in a relationship and I was alone and felt very vulnerable. Along with my sister, you were the only friend that was close to me. I appreciated your company and I didn't mind experimenting with you as I was interested in exploring my sexuality. But I told you how I felt back then."

"I know, but I was hoping perhaps we could have just a little fun together as friends?"

"No, Alice, I still feel the same way I do now as I did then, I am completely heterosexual and I want a man. On top of that, I have a good man in my life now, so I am sorry. I know you are wired differently than other girls and your secret is safe with me, but you have to understand that I will never get involved like that again."

"I'm sorry, but seeing you so beautiful in this dress, I am finding you extremely attractive."

Marianne sighed and said, "I guess I can't understand your feelings as I like men, not women. But we can't be involved with each other outside of our friendship. Ok? Now get it together."

"I can't help it if I am bi-sexual and I love both men and women, but I have not found another like me and I am getting lonely. I thought I would try men again for a while...but lately I am wanting the comforts of a woman. I see how you are and nice you are. I want that. Men just don't understand my needs like a woman does."

"Really, I am sorry," Marianne said...she then sighed heavily. "If you want a hug or a kiss on the cheek, you are welcome to that. But anything outside that is off limits.

Alice nodded her head and said, "I understand and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Princess. Just something clicked inside of me when I saw you in this dress."

Alice raised her hand up to the side of Marianne's face and began to rub behind her ear as she drew closer to her and started to put her arm around her. Marianne shook her head and said, "Alice!..please stop now, otherwise I will forbid you to come near me."

She withdrew her hand quickly and stepped back saying, "No. I don't want that. Ok, I'll stop. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You been a good friend to me for so many years. But...could I just have a hug?"

Marianne hesitated for a long time, but then put her arms up and said, "Oh Alright, I will allow that...but keep it a friendly hug...nothing further."

"I understand," Alice nodded and she immediately threw her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder and squeezed firmly. Marianne sighed and slowly put her arms around Alice in turn.

She thought back when she was distraught after her first breakup and how Alice was there and held her almost the same way. But it was herself that had her head on Alice's shoulder.

She gave her free shoulder a gentle squeeze and closed her eyes. Marianne worried how long she was going to hold her, but she did pull away and with her hand over her right upper arm, she sighed, "That hug felt so good. You have such nice strong arms to be held in."

"Thank you," Marianne said as she reached for the manifest and continued. "Now getting back to this, it looks good to me with the exception of the potatoes. We might need to get another small one," Marianne said as she made a note on it for Benny.

"Ok, Princess," she said as she took the manifest back from Marianne.

They walked over to the door and Marianne suddenly noticed that the door was partly open.

"That is funny...I could swear Dawn fully closed the door behind her as she left."

Alice's brow lowered as she said, "Yeah, you're right, Princess. I was sitting right there and heard the click of the latch myself."

Marianne walked over to the door and threw it open and poked her head out into the hallway and looked both ways. It was empty.

She pulled her head back in and said, "I don't know, perhaps we are both stressed out, but I could swear Dawn closed it all the way."

"Yes, but you didn't lock it."

"No, that I didn't do...I became too preoccupied with the manifest."

Alice then walked out the door and said, "Thank you for keeping my bi-sexuality a secret for so long, I appreciate it."

"Of course. But you should come out soon, you have been keeping this secret a long time."

"I will eventually...perhaps if I find another woman like me," Alice said and she started to walk away, she then turned back to Marianne and said, "Thank you again!"

"You're Welcome."

Marianne closed the door and this time pushed it closed and the door latch fell into place.

"That's weird," she said. But now she turned the bar in place that held the latch closed, locking the door.

"Well, it's locked now," she said aloud to herself.

When she walked by the mirror she crossed her left leg over the right so it would show more in the split of the skirt. She then raised her arms up and flexed her biceps. She moved her arms a bit noting the movement of the muscles in her arms.

"I guess I can't blame her, I admit I am looking pretty hot myself! Poor Bog, I am going to drive him up the wall," Marianne said softly.

She giggled a bit and then proceeded to lay down on the bed. The dress was very comfortable and she was entertaining the idea of perhaps going to sleep with it on tomorrow night after the Gala ball, but more then likely she would be shedding her clothes rather quickly with him. But she had some time before going downstairs as she knew her father and Bog were giving Yara a tour of the castle. So she figured she would get an idea of what it was like to sleep in her new dress now and close her eyes for a bit.

She moved around in the bed a bit and got into a good position as she said, "Mmmmmm, this IS a comfortable dress."

She began to run her fingers up and down her sternum. "Hmmmmm, I wish my sweet Bog would do this to me."

But her own gentle touch of her fingers gliding over her chest made her eyes heavy and soon she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Gala Celebration

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 9 – Gala Celebration

 _The following morning:_

Marianne awoke the next day in Bog's arms as they lay in his bed. She wearing a silk red nightie with flowing sheer bell sleeves. It was one of her newer nighties that she brought along specifically for when they would get close. Her wings were wrapped around them both. They had a pleasant night together even though they didn't get intimate. While they intended to do so, it was just a very busy day yesterday and both of them were tired and just cuddled up with one another and caressed each other to sleep.

Yesterday after she woke up from her nap in her dressing room, and put her everyday clothes on, it was non stop work trying to get everything in order for the Gala ball.

Marianne and Bog helped to stock the kitchen. Her sister, Sunny and Griselda headed up a team of servants to get the meals ready. Then the place settings in the dining room had to be all set up. Marianne had fun with Bog showing him how a place setting was supposed to be set up. Then Marianne, Stuff and Thang and a group of goblins and servants spent the rest of the afternoon setting everything up.

Since the ballroom was set up for today, they couldn't have dinner in there yesterday evening. King Dagda deemed it would be too much work to set up the tables on the beach as they have done in the past. Also being the end of summer, it was getting cooler out at night. Instead since they already had the long table in the reception area, they put up a table for the goblins and the elves and then had an impromptu dinner set up in shifts like they did a couple nights ago at the palace.

Bog locked the large doors to the dining room and placed a goblin guard by it as he didn't want anyone peeking into the ballroom. With the tapestry down, all those that came in to have dinner noticed the enormous wooden doors with the Luna moth glass panels on it. They wondered what lie beyond the doors.

After dinner Bog showed Marianne around his newly finished suite. Marianne looked to the new doorway that Bog had put in on his bedroom. Since his bedroom was in the middle of the suite, he wanted more light in the room from the balcony in the living room area. He had the bedroom door removed and the opening enlarged into a huge arch. Beads hang down from the opening, but were numerous to the degree that it only let light in, but not prying eyes.

Marianne could tell it was morning as the light from the cavern's skylight shown into the living room and lit up the space with a warm glow.

She proceeded to slip out from Bog's arms and get out of the bed. Now that it was daytime, she got a better look around the bedroom.

Bog went with a more Moroccan style bedroom, which reflected a darker side to how he decorated Sugar Plum's entire suite. Marianne liked the style of her suite and Bog decided to go with something similar that would appeal more to her when they were together. Bog was so smart and thoughtful that even included her in the design of his bedroom knowing they would be sleeping there together as husband and wife. Sugar Plum helped out greatly with using her magic. She was much more responsive to his needs now that he made good on righting a wrong and giving her a new home.

She looked at the bed which was framed out in a huge gold lattice arch. Bog had hanging lanterns in the room that had numerous holes in the cylindrical shaped shades that filled the room with a dim light and created a nice romantic setting when it was dark. Inside of the arch he had a brown sheer cloth that swept down and up to the center of the arch creating and accent detail. The headboard of the bed was a dark brown arch that curved partly over the head of the bed and it had gold accents on the inside. The colors of the bed offset the burgundy colors of the walls. Marianne thought to herself, 'This is a bedroom fit for a king...and his queen.' She became anxious as she knew the day was coming, but not knowing when was getting to her. She wanted to be his queen so bad. But she also knew that pushing would not amount to anything, so she never brought up the 'm' word.

Bog also had a gorgeous full length mirror put in the bedroom and Marianne walked in front of it and fixed her hair and adjusted her nightie.

Marianne was wearing a burgundy kimono satin nightie which tied from the front and it had a tie in the back of the neck. Below the tie, it had a long slit down the back to accommodate her wings. It was something that was very fast to get into and out of. It fell about mid thigh length. While it was a standard type nightie that the elves made for the royal family, she had some slight modifications done to it. It had a small collar with a sheer edge that widened to the chest area and ran down the front. The sleeves were sheer bell sleeves that hugged her upper arms showing off her defined arms, but then heavily flared out at her elbows. The sleeves draped down almost to her knees. It had the patterns of dragonflies embroidered on sleeve cuffs. The same pattern adorned the hem of the nightie.

Marianne packed this nightie especially for Bog and his priceless reaction to it last night left her smiling still. She knew he would love it. While she was wearing a matching undergarment for the lower part of her body, she was wearing nothing underneath on top. The tie, which was currently a nearly perfect bow tie, fell right at her waistline and gave her a narrow appearance in that section as it flared out from her hips giving the look of a nice mini-dress. The tie also gave her the nice plunging neckline that Bog loved so much. As with nearly all of her newer outfits, her sternum was fully exposed. She watched her body as she breathed.

She said softly, "I must admit, I look damn cute in this."

Marianne stretched her arms out let out a huge yawn and looked back to the huge bed. Bog seemed lost in the middle of it. He began to come too and licked his lips and he started to pat his hand around the bed.

"Hmmmm, Baby, baby...where are you?"

"I am here love."

He slowly opened his eyes he said, "It's early, come back and lay down with me."

"Oh, I intend to, hon. I am just dolling myself up for you a bit," she said as she posed, putting her hands on her hips and crossing her legs.

The billowing bell sleeves draped down her forearms and she flexed her arms a bit giving her upper arms a wider appearance.

"Ohhh, my dear, you look like a beautiful present. Let me pull on that ribbon and unwrap you."

When bog metaphorically referred to her as a beautiful present. It gave her an idea. Instead of walking towards the bed, she backed up a bit, turned and unfolded her wings as she walked towards the door.

"Whoa...Whoa! Where you are you going, dear?", Bog said as he scrambled to the edge of the bed.

Marianne stopped and seductively looked over her shoulder and said, "Oh, you think I am going to make it easy on you? You have to catch this package."

"Oh he Oh Ho Ho ho ho," he said as he shook his finger. "You want to play hard to get this morning, huh?"

"You better believe it, hon!"

She continued to strut out the door as she could hear Bog scrambling to get out of the bed to follow her. She walked straight through his living room and headed towards the balcony. It was a nice bright morning out as enough light came in through the cavern opening to light the whole space up. The light spilled into the balcony and partially into Bog's living room.

Bog was just about on her when she reached the railing to the balcony and she turned around and leaned up against the railing, putting her arms out on it. Her legs were crossed.

Bog stopped in front of her and said, "Ok, I have you now."

"Oh, you think, tough guy? This package has wings," she opened her wings and straddled the railing.

"Wait, dear! You can't go out there, you are not dressed!"

"Well, then loverboy...come and stop me."

"Air mail!" she said as she dropped over the side.

Bog raced to the railing as he watched Marianne circle down towards the boat. She made a soft whistle and out from one of the windows of the boat came the three pixies.

She said, "Wake up call ladies!"

Bog just looked stunned as he watched his woman land on the roof of the boat wearing only her nightie. A guitar riff began to play, then a beat and the bass kicked in.

Bog's eyes widened as his lovely morning package was dancing top the boat. She was looking really sexy, but the kimono also was still offered enough cover that she was just as decently dressed as in one of her dresses. She suddenly screamed out, "Ahhhhh Hey! Oh Yeah Baby!"

He just spread his arms out on the balcony railing and savored every move his woman was making. He started to rock his shoulders as she started to sing.

 **(Signed Sealed Delivered—Stevie Wonder)**

 _(Marianne)_

 _Like a fool I was with you and stayed too long_

 _But, oh, I know that your love is sooo strong!_

(The bass was very heavy and it wasn't long before he could hear the sounds of others stirring and waking up below him. King Dagda rushed out onto the fly bridge of the boat, wearing only is night robe. Marianne continued to sing up to Bog).

 _Oo baby, here I am,_

 _Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours_

(Her father just stood with his mouth agape as he noticed Marianne was in her nightie. He yelled out, "Marianne what in the blazes! I was still sleeping! Will you put something on!" But she just sang away).

 _It was late last night when I said good night_

 _Now, morning, I'm back for you to hold me tight._

 _(Yara poked her head out of the window below and looked up. She then shouted to King Dagda, "Oh let her sing K.D. I love hearing her sing!" She pulled her head back in._

 _Oo baby, here I am,_

 _Signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours_

 _(Yara appeared next to King Dagda on the the flybridge. She was wearing the infirmary dress that Dawn made her. Marianne flew up to the balcony and stared Bog in the face as she sang out._

 _Here I am baby_

 _Oh, you've got our future in your hand_

 _(signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours)_

(Bog smirked as he started to get into the beat and moved his body more. Marianne raised her eyebrow as she watched him dance).

 _Here I am baby,_

 _Oh, you've got our future in your hand_

 _(signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)_

(King Dagda was ready to say something again, but Yara put two fingers on his lips and then nestled into his side started to rock them both back and forth.)

 _You have done alot of nice things_

 _That mean a lot to me_

 _Hey, hey, yea, yea, didya, oh baby_

(By now Dawn was awake and she flew out of the balcony door to the boat and landed on top of the boat and began to dance. She was wearing a white satin full length nightie that only bared her arms, shoulders and neckline.)

 _Seen alot of things in this old world_

 _When I touched them they did nothing for this girl_

(Bog flew out over the balcony and moved closer to Marianne. By now Sugar Plum and some of the goblins and fairies were coming out to see what was going on. Most were in their night garments. Stuff and Thang also came out and began to dance with one another and sang along with the chorus.)

 _(Marianne, Dawn on Back up)_

 _Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered,_

 _I'm yours, oh I'm yours_

(Marianne put her hands over her heart as she sang out.)

 _Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire_

 _That's why I know you are my heart's only desire_

 _Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered,_

 _I'm yours_

(Bog took a hold of her forearms and she began to rock her shoulders back and forth with him. She began to sing harder and stronger as she looked his body up and down).

 _Here I am baby_

 _Oh, you've got our future in your hand_

 _(signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours)_

 _(He began to fly up and the both of them began to dance in an embrace in mid air)._

 _Here I am baby,_

 _Oh, you've got the future in your hand_

 _(signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)_

 _You have done alot of nice things_

 _That mean a lot to me_

(Marianne pulled back and pointed to Bog)

 _You healed a broken woman, and now here I am!_

 _With your future, got your future babe (here I am baby)_

(The two continued their in air dance.)

 _Here I am baby (signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours)_

 _Here I am baby, (here I am baby)_

 _Here I am baby (signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours)_

 _Here I am baby, (here I am baby)_

 _Here I am baby (signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours)_

As the song ended and there was some applause below. Dawn threw her fist in the air and said, "Nice wakeup call, Sis!"

Her father just shook his head and then put his hand on Yara's shoulder as he exclaimed, "Marianne you are too much!"

She shouted back, "Thank you, Dad!"

"And put something on your body!", he shouted and then the two disappeared back into the boat

Marianne flew into Bog's suite and landed in front of the bedroom and entered. She threw herself down on the bed and put her arms behind her head.

Bog followed and looked at how she lay on the bed.

"Your Majesty, Bog, hon! You may unwrap your gift now."

Bog shook his head as he shook his finger at her and said, "You are one amazing woman."

"Thank you...Now I am all yours."

Bog didn't hesitate as he climbed into the bed and began to pull on the tie to her nightie. He then gave the sides a little push and they fell to each side of her body.

"Hmmmmm, you are so beautiful."

"Package delivered in good shape?" Marianne said.

"Indeed, I am very satisfied with the contents. Unwrapping you is sheer delight," he said as he leaned over and gently put his arms under her body. He then scooped her up off the bed and held her in his arms as he brought his lips close to hers. Just before they touched hers he said, "Oh, I love you."

"I did this all for you because I love you too, hon," she said.

"You are all heart," he said and then finally their lips met.

As the kiss deepened, he held her tighter and more firmly to his body causing her to moan.

When they separated, Marianne raised her eyebrow and said, "Hmmmm, that was a nice early morning delivery."

Both of them laughed and then brought their lips together for another kiss.

Bog pulled away after a short moment and said, "Oh! Wait wait! I guess you can say that you are a 'care package', simply because you care so much!"

Marianne exclaimed, "Awwwww! That was such a sweet thing to say!

"Oh, I hope that wasn't too cute," he said in a worried tone.

"Ohhhh, just kiss me, hon!"

Once again the two brought their lips together and kissed passionately.

 _Later that morning:_

Bog was awakened by voice that called out, "Knock Knock, Marianne? Bog? Wakey, Wakey!"

He looked over and Marianne was sleeping in his arms. After their long kiss and being tired still from yesterday, they must have drifted off to sleep again. He carefully moved his body away from Marianne as to not wake her. He slid over to the side of the bed, got up and walked through the beads. It was Dawn. She had a tray in her hands and said, "Since we can't all fit in the front dining room together, Dad decided for the royals to have a nice breakfast in bed, as per my suggestion of course."

Just then Marianne appeared in the doorway, yawning. She was just tying her nightie around her and then she said. "Oh, that was sweet of you, Sis...Thank you."

"No problemo," she said as she looked around the living room. "The colors are a bit dark in here, but very elegant too. I actually like it."

Bog said, "Sugar Plum helped me decorate it. I told her I wanted something similar to what I had done with her place, but a bit more darker in tone. It came out great! This was nothing like I had in my old castle."

His hand ran over the scrolling backrest of one of the ornate couches in his living room.

The whole suite turned out gorgeous, Marianne said, "I love this. It has such a bold and strong look. Very reflective of Bog's personality."

"Thank you," Bog said. "You also have a bold, and strong personality, dear."

Dawn said, "Well, let me put this down in here for you and then I am going to get my own breakfast."

Marianne and Bog followed Dawn into the bedroom. She put the tray on the bed and took the covers off their platters, it was nice and steaming hot.

"There you go, a nice potato and vegetable hash to start your day," Dawn said in a gleeful tone.

Marianne's eyes widened as she said, "Oh, Dawn! This looks delicious. Who came up with this one?"

"Sunny and I did."

Marianne immediately took a forkful into her mouth and chewed for a bit. She closed her eyes and swallowed, "Sis, this is great!"

She then took another forkful, put her hand under it and said, "Hon, try this."

Bog leaned over and Marianne put a forkful into his mouth, after he chewed and swallowed, he said, "This IS good!"

Dawn beamed as she said, "Thank you very much. I will tell Sunny."

Marianne said, "Dawn, what made you start to cook with Sunny."

"Well, everyone is so busy getting ready for tonight that no one thought of what we were going to have for breakfast, so I helped Sunny this time."

"It's great, Dawn. What did Dad say?" she asked.

"Oh both he and Yara love it."

Marianne's eyes widened as she said, "Are they eating together?"

"Yep! Yara wanted some company so, they were eating together when I left," she said. "Now no more talk, it is going to get cold!"

"Ok, thank you and I will see you later on when we get ready for the ball."

"Sure thing, Sis!"

Dawn then walked out of the bedroom and flew off.

Marianne and Bog sat down on the bed. He took a forkful and said, "Here dear, let me feed you now."

"Ohhh." She said as she immediately sat down on the bed.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Bog slowly put the fork into her mouth and she slowly closed her mouth and began to chew with a sultry look on her face as she said, "Mmmmmmmm!"

"You look great," he said.

Marianne said, "Thank you...so do you."

She then reciprocated and gave him a mouthful of food. They kept going back and forth until their food was done and then they took their cup of orange nectar and crossed their arms over one another and took a sip from the others cup.

Marianne giggled and said, "My goodness, you are really getting romantic lately."

"Well, ummmm, I figured you would like it if it wasn't anying too over the top."

"Bog, any romantic gesture you do for me, I will always appreciate it."

When they were done, Bog said, "I want to do breakfast in bed with you more often. You make breakfast special."

"Awww, thank you. It is special because of you."

"Thank you," he said.

Marianne said, "I also had fun with you last night during Yara's Lambada lesson."

"Yes, that was amazing. I admit it is a very fun dance...very sexy. I did enjoy learning it."

She laughed and said, "I think Yara enjoyed it the most. I can't believe her for her age and the way she was grinding into you."

Bog put his hands up and said, "That was her doing that dear. I was bit shocked myself that she was that forward. There were points I felt a bit uncomfortable with her, but I guess she just wanted to get the point across. I was a bit worried as to what you would think."

"Oh, I was fine with it, I know she was just showing us the dance. Heck she was grinding into me too when she was showing me."

"I saw that."

Marianne then said, "I think my dad is in trouble if she shows him the dance."

"Do you really think she would grind into him like that?" he asked.

The two paused and then answered together, _"YES!"_

Suddenly they both burst out laughing.

"Tonight...after the celebration and we have the ballroom all to ourselves, I want us to go to the next level with the dance," she said in a sultry voice.

Bog smiled and said, "I wanted to suggest the same."

"Oh, you know how I love to get erotic with you."

"I love to get erotic with you too...you always keep everything so interesting, my dear," he said.

"You will never get bored with me. I will always ensure that. When it comes to romance I am willing to try anything with you."

"As do I and you are never boring."

Marianne smiled and looked up and around the room and said, "I really do love the way this room turned out."

"You know I designed my suite so it would appeal to you when we are living together."

Marianne nodded and her face lit up as she said, "I had a funny feeling you did this for me and I appreciate it so much. You think so much about me...and us...our future together."

"Yes, I do because you are my future."

Bog smiled as he reached over and let his finger run down the length of her ear lobe.

She closed her eyes and began to breathe heavy as she sighed, "Oh Bog, you are staring me up again."

He continued to run his finger down her neck and he slowed down even more as he ran his finger down her sternum. Her breathing became more intense.

"Oh, I wish we could continue," She said.

"As do I, but we will have to start to prepare for tonight."

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yes, very much so. I can't wait to see you in your new dress."

"And I can't wait to see you in your sash and belt," she said.

"I hope I will be alright when I see you tonight."

"Why wouldn't you be. You will be fine...just let go then."

"I know I will be fine there, but I am wondering if I might end up being completely enamored with your beauty."

"Awww...well if you do I will enjoy every bit if it."

Bog smiled and then the two leaned over and kissed each other.

After breakfast, everyone started to get ready for the night's events. Rachel helped Yara with another infusion of Chitin to heal her wings more and thus improving her appearance more. By now her forwings and one hind wing were in perfect shape. But the torn up, partially missing hind wing remained.

Marianne was taking care of the seating assuring that everyone had a place. Sugar Plum and Griselda spent most of their time in the kitchen getting the food ready. Dawn helped to organize the meals for the night and then later she assisted many of the women with their makeup. She spent most of the afternoon in Marianne's lounge, her sister being the last person she was going to do for the day.

The two kings spent their time going over some details on the castle, with King Dagda showing off his handy work to Bog. But then it was soon time for them to get ready as well. The entire second level that lead to the main stairway was bustling with activity while everyone got ready.

 _The housewarming ball just moments before the guests arrive:_

The evening's events were listed as a black tie event, meaning everyone was to dress in their best evening attire. Bog was giving some last minute instructions to Stuff and Thang. Thang was wearing a red sash and Stuff was wearing a black bolero with a corsage.

Thang said, "Thank you for giving us these nice items, boss."

Stuff said as she rubbed the material on her bolero jacket, "Yeah, I like this, very nice material."

"Your welcome, we have a public image now we are in league with the Fairy Kingdom. So we want to look more presentable during functions."

"That's fine with us, whatever you wish, you're the boss."

"Great! Now we are going to have a very fun night and I have a feeling this is going to be the best party we ever had."

"Me too!" Stuff exclaimed. She paused for a bit as she said, "The ballroom is gorgeous, BK. You outdid yourself with that room. I didn't know you had it in you."

Bog's face grew softer as he smiled and said, "Neither did I. It's Marianne, I designed the room with her in mind. A place she can always dance and sing in. Something with a dark tone, but elegant."

"Well, it looks great to us. That's all we know, boss," Thang said.

"Thank you...Well, guys, lets get ready. I am going upstairs," He turned to Thang and said, "Thang you know what to do with announcing everyone, correct?"

"Yes, Sire, absolutely. I got it this time."

"Good...Stuff, you just back him up just in case."

Stuff nodded.

"Alright, I am going up."

"You look worried, Sire."

"No, not worried, just a bit apprehensive as I do want this night to go well and also, I am wondering what Marianne is going to look like in that dress."

"What dress?"

"You will see," he said to Stuff. He then looked up and announced, "Now, posts everyone!"

Bog then walked away and he started for a doorway in back of the castle. The doorway led to another stairway and passages to other parts of the castle. He entered the door, walked up the stairway, down the hall and into the men's lounge. The men and women had separate lounges where they were to prepare themselves and also wait until announced. They would descend into the ballroom via the grand stairway with their escorts if they elected to have one. Marianne chose to enter the room on her own and thus, leaving Bog without an escort. But his mother dressed up nicely for the evening and she insisted on being escort to her son and he agreed.

Because of the Dark Forest theming of the ballroom, it was suggested to everyone to wear dark clothing. They wore blacks, navy blues and dark reds and burgundies. There were a few exceptions and they were mostly with the ladies. Bog stood out as he was the only guy that had purple in his outfit. Everyone in the room was complimenting him. He walking over to King Dagda to have a chat with him when he noticed that Benny, being an escort himself, was nervously bouncing his knees. As he sat in a straight back chair very stiff and his breathing seemed labored."

"Sir Benny, you seem rather nervous tonight," Bog said.

"I AM nervous,Your Majesty. " he said, but then in a lower voice he said, "I am going to escort Queen Yara tonight."

"Why being nervous then? I know you like her and you seem comfortable around her."

"No...I saw her as she walked into the ladies lounge. Her dress is amazing, her makeup gorgeous. Oh my, she is so beautiful."

Bog laughed and said, "You have a crush on Queen Yara don't you."

"I don't know, your highness. Yes, I guess so. I mean she is probably old enough to be my mother, but I just find her very attractive and I do like to be with her and enjoy her company. I am worried that I might do something stupid and embarrass her."

"Well, stay focused and don't over think things. Keep your eyes on where you are walking, especially on the steps and try looking forward ahead of you. Don't constantly look at her. Once you have her seated then you can look at her all you want."

"Thank you for the advice, your highness. I couldn't help but noticed you seem a little nervous yourself."

"Yes, I know Marianne has a very beautiful dress too and I fear I will be in the same boat as you when I see, her but at least I will be seated."

Both of the men laughed.

A servant was going around with a tray that had goblets of nectar and Bog grabbed two, one for himself and one for Benny.

"Your lips are getting chapped from breathing so hard, here take a drink and run your tongue over your lips," he said and was about to walk away when he turned and said. "And one more thing...good luck to you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, and good luck to you as well."

"Thank you," Bog said as he headed towards King Dagda.

King Dagda was talking to some of the other servant guests. He was decked out his traditional kingly garb, but it was darker than what he normally wore at other functions. He was wearing a dark olive green doublet vest jacket which had many gold accents on it and he had a traditional billowy burgundy shirt underneath. He had a pair of matching burgundy pants and a pair of knee length gold socks. He had black shoes with a large buckle on them. He looked up as Bog came over and said, "Ahhh, my good friend. Are you ready? You are first to be announced."

"Yes, I should be fine, are you good?"

"I admit I am slightly nervous myself, not for making an entrance, but I am curious to what Yara is wearing. That last outfit she had on was a bit slinky, for lack of a better choice of words. But from what I hear she is wearing a long dress tonight, so I believe I will be fine."

"K.D. If you don't mind my asking, are you and Queen Yara getting close?"

"No, not close in terms of a relationship close, but yes, we are getting close in terms of a friendship. I look at her as a companion. Someone closer to my age that I can relate to and talk to."

"That's good."

"Indeed it is."

"But she is an attractive woman."

"Yes, that she is indeed," he said in a slightly more worried tone.

Bog wanted to talk more but then Brutus lumbered into the room and he was wearing an ornate brown and gold sash himself.

"Boss, we are ready downstairs, all the guests are seated. Hor d'oeuvres are being served as we speak. Just give the word!"

"You may proceed, Brutus."

"Yes, Sire."

Bog proceeded to walk out into the hallway where he met with his mother. She was wearing a long blue dress with cap sleeves and it had a plunging neckline but it was very narrow and tasteful. She had on black opera length gloves. Her hair was curly and kinky much like Yara's. It was a cute poofy mane on her head. She had a bit of eyeliner on and matching blue eyeshadow.

Bog smiled as he said, "Why mother, you are looking nice tonight."

Her eyes flew open and said, "Really? You think so? Dawn did my face and earlier Yara did my hair."

"Yes mom, it's a beautiful dress, where did you get it?"

"Sugar Plum, she got it from an elf in town that was about my size. Says she never wears it,...didn't like the plunging neckline. I don't know why, but I love the neckline. It seems that Marianne and Dawn wear this style often, so why not me. I just know I loved the dress when I saw it and I wanted to wear it for tonight. By the way, you are looking good yourself, son, finally wearing some clothes."

"Thank you, mom. Marianne made it for me."

Just then Thang's voice rang out from the stairway below and he announced loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Goblins and Elves of all shapes and sizes, I present to you our illustrious host of honor, being escorted by his lovely mother, Griselda, I give you our very own Bog King!"

"That's our cue, son!"

Bog had to rest his arms low since his mother was very short and she ended up holding his arm just slightly above his wrist as they walked out to the landing.

Bog's eyes widened as he turned the corner and there was a deafening roar among the crowd. This was the greatest number of people that he had ever seen at a function, but yet the room's immense size seemed to swallow the slightly over four hundred guests that were at the party. Just about everyone from both kingdoms was present for the event.

He slowly descended the steps with his mother. He could tell she was very happy as she kept waving to everyone. He just bowed his head in acknowledgement of the applause standing tall and regal. Coming down the stairs, a very warm feeling filled him inside as he got a good look at the room and the chandelier above in which the tassels on the dome appeared to slowly change color.

Stuff and Thang were standing on opposite sides of the stairway as they bowed before Bog. When Bog and his mom reached the bottom, he lead her to the royal table in the center and he helped her into her seat.

"Oh, son, I must say...this ballroom. This is a room to die in. I knew you had it in you to do design beautiful things and this has to be the best thing you ever made."

"Thank you, mother. I am glad you like the room, but I did have much help with this one."

The applause died down as Bog took his seat in the large throne at the end of the table. From where he was sitting he could easily see anyone that was coming down the stairway, the royal table was on a platform and slightly higher than the rest of the tables. He took a quick glance at the spread of hor d'oeuvres on the table which included; stuffed mini mushrooms, stuffed potato skins, crushed nuts, and a few things that were new. One thing that particularly caught his interest were elongated strips of bread that had what appeared to be some kind of red sauce and some thin melted white strips on it. He put his hand over the plate and noted that it was hot. His mother reached for a few of the strips that were on a plate further down and began to devour them.

"Mother, what on earth are these?" Bog asked pointing to the bread strips.

"Oh! You must try them out. Sugar Plum gave us the recipe and said they used to have it all the time at the palace when Queen Evelyn was alive. Supposedly they didn't have it much since it is hard to make the cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Yeah, the white stuff you see on top."

Bog looked it over again, took one and sniffed it.

Griselda laughed and said, "You still do that like when you were a child. Always sniffing something new. Just stuff it in already!"

"Mother! Not now," Bog said in a bit of an embarrassed tone.

Just then Thang made another announcement, "Our first guest to be announced tonight, escorted by his daughter, the lovely Princess Dawn, is the highly esteemed leader of our neighbors, The Fairy King!"

Again there was a loud applause. Bog put down the hor d'oeuvre he was holding and clapped loudly himself. He even whistled at first, but then realized that it probably wasn't appropriate to do so at such a gala event, but apparently the king didn't mind. He was beaming as he waved and thanked everyone. But Bog's eyes didn't linger long on the king as they immediately shifted to Dawn. She was stunning, wearing a floor length Royal Blue gown which had a split in the skirt on one side that went exactly up to her mid thigh. The dress appeared to be a halter design at first, but when Dawn turned to wave, he could see that it was made from two straps that intertwined at the neckline. One looped up and over the other to form the bodice of the dress. The other strap ran up from the base of her back, up her shoulder, through the thick strap and then over her other shoulder and he assumed it ended in the same place on her back on the opposite side. This left her back wide open and on the front there was a little bit of her upper abdomen visible. The way the bands intertwined on the front gave the impression of a halter dress that exposed her shoulders completely. Under her arms there was a tiny sheer lace panel that was partially see through. The dress had gold embroidered details throughout the edges of the dress, but a huge gold rose dominated her waistline with the 'stem' forming a pseudo belt around her whole waist. The 'belt' actually cinched her waist in, giving her a bit of a curvy shape. Completing the look were a pair of plain Royal Blue fingerless opera gloves. Also on her head she was wearing her tiara.

Bog stood up and said, "Wow! Dawn's dress is beautiful."

His mother turned around after stuffing a fourth slice of the funny bread into her mouth. With her mouth full she said, "Oh wow indeed!"

She swallowed hard and then said, "That deep blue is definitely her color. Brings out her eyes and shows off her hair."

Over on the other side of the ballroom where the elves were sitting, Sunny got up and stood on his chair. He was clapping loudly and Bog could even hear him say loudly, "Love that dress! I love my beautiful woman. My eyes never seen such beauty!"

Apparently Dawn heard and she waved to him calling out, "Awwww, Thank you!"

Sunny was also dressed differently and he was wearing a dark outfit as well. His pants were pretty tight fitting and he had a noticeable bulge in his crotch area.

Bog just laughed as he thought to himself, 'That guy sure has the hots for Dawn.'

While he was up, he moved to Dawn's seat himself and pulled it out for her. As they approached, King Dagda gave him a pat on the back as he sneaked by and said, "Nice of you to seat my daughter, Thank You."

As Dawn sat down Bog said, "You look great, very elegant and pretty."

Dawn smiled brightly as she said, "Awww, Boggy, you are so sweet. Thank you."

"Did you make this dress too?" he asked.

"Yes, but Marianne helped me quite a bit with it. It was a very fast design, easy to put together."

King Dagda took his seat to the left of Bog.

Dawn then looked to the table and said, "Ok, where is it, where is it. Ahhhhh, there it is!"

She then went for the cheese bread concoction and piled about four on her plate.

King Dagda craned his neck to look at what Dawn put on her plate and he said, "Well, I'll be...is that..."

Dawn interrupted as she completed his sentence, "Pizza! Surprise!"

"Pizza!...We haven't had that since Sugar Plum was imprisoned," he said.

"Yup! That was where I got the recipe from and Griselda and I put it together as a surprise for you and Bog. Dawn said.

"Dawn dear, you wouldn't mind passing that plate with the Pizza down to me," her father said.

"Sure," she replied

She grabbed the plate and put it in front of King Dagda.

"Wow, I am so hungry I could eat the whole plate!" he said.

Dawn laughed and said, "Easy Dad, you wanna save some room for later."

"Oh don't worry about me, darling, I have plenty room," he said as he put his hand on his belly.

Dawn laughed loudly and Bog smirked a bit.

Bog looked at the pizza he had on his plate and decided to take a tiny bite of it.

"There you go just like a kid nibbling at it," his mother bellowed. "Just shove it in there, son!"

Bog just took a small regular bite and suddenly his eyes widened. It was good, really good! Now he knew why Dawn and his mother went nuts over it. Before he finished the one in his hand, he grabbed another one from the plate.

Dawn burst out laughing as she said, "I guess Boggy likes it!"

"Yes, this is good! You made this, Dawny?" He asked.

Dawn giggled as now he put a play on her name. She said, "I had a little hand in it, but your mother was the chef behind this one."

Before he could say anything else Bog noticed a servant came into the room and whispered something into Thang's ear.

Thang then announced. "I am sorry Lades and Gentlemen, but there is a change in the order of announcements and I will be presenting Princess Marianne later on."

Bog and King Dagda both had puzzled looks on their faces as they turned towards each other.

Dawn then said nervously, "I hope she still isn't having trouble with her hair."

Her father said, "What do you think might be wrong, darling?"

"She wasn't happy with the hair style we chose and said she needed to 'fix' it." Dawn explained.

Thang then bellowed out, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present a special guest to the Fairy Kingdom, escorted by the Fairy Kingdom's Chief Master at Arms, Sir Benny...I give you Queen Yara of Rose Island."

As the two approached the stairway, everyone applauded. Bog tried to keep an eye on Sir Benny and it seemed as if he was doing much better than when he saw him in the men's lounge. However, Yara had a bit of a worried look on her face as her eyes darted back and forth looking at everyone in the room and she hesitated at the top of the steps.

Dawn exclaimed, "Oh no! She's getting frightened!"

Bog tried to get Benny's attention, but Dawn took one step further and she got out of her seat and ran to the front of the table and stood out in front, beside it. She made a two finger motion for Yara to keep her eyes on hers. The smile returned to Yara's face and Bog could see Benny ask her if she was fine. She nodded 'yes' and then the two proceeded down the steps.

But when Yara came into full view many of the men craned their necks to get a better look at her.

Bog took a quick look to King Dagda and his eyes grew very wide and it appeared he had a stunned look on his face. He then turned back to the stairway and took a good look at Yara himself.

Yara was one of the few ladies that had a lighter colored dress. It was mostly ivory with gold accents. The choice of colors was great for her because of her dark skin. A dark outfit wouldn't have contrasted as well. The main striking feature on her dress was that hers was the only two piece dress with a halter top that was cropped at her upper abdomen and the skirt part starting just above her navel. While her mid section was exposed, it wasn't a lot, not even the width of a hand was showing. The top of the dress had a neckline very similar to her own dress, but this time it was a mock neck style that went all the way up to a gold beaded ring around her neck. The ring looked like a she was wearing a choker necklace. A short wavy collar extended up from the choker ring and extended around her neck. While the collar gradually got higher on the back of her neck it wasn't a very tall collar. From the collar to the bodice the entire chest panel had alternating rows of clear and peach colored beads. The beads gave the neckline a two tone look, but with the color of her skin showing through the clear beads, it looked more like a peach and brown two tone look. In comparison to her dress that she wore yesterday, less of her neckline was exposed, but more of her shoulders were showing. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline that was framed into the supporting bead work that went up to her neck. It was covered in clear, peach and ivory beads all around the breast area. Within these beads were gold beads that formed a scrolling pattern from one side to the other. The scrolling pattern ran around her upper abdomen. The pattern was repeated along the 'belt' part of her skirt. The skirt was very plain and it hugged her hips snugly but as it started to fall down her legs, it flared out. One distinct feature of the dress is that it had a hip high split on one side. Several beaded bands in the same design as the bodice formed a wedge shape on the upper part of her hip and it gradually became wider and wider until about mid thigh where the split of the skirt started and extended to the floor. The split was adorned in bead work as well.

Her eyes had black outlines and gold eyeshadow as she normally wore, but with a hint of green. The green immediately drew one to her eyes. Her lips were again a dark purple. She wore the same gold tiara she did the other night but with much shorter feathers in it. She wore no jewelry and completing the look were ivory forearm length fingerless gloves with gold scrolling accents. The backside of the gloves extended to a point just past her elbows.

Throughout the ballroom, particularly at the goblins table there was some chatter; 'Who is she?' 'I don't know her' 'She's pretty.' 'Her hair is white like the Fairy King.' 'Brutus look...a Mocha fairy.'

There was some laughter, but Yara's smiled dimmed a bit as she looked to the goblins table while she descended the stairs. But the applause was strong and she continued down the steps. Bog kept his eye on Benny and he followed his instructions earlier and kept looking forward and watching where he was going. He escorted Yara down the steps a bit nervously, but flawlessly.

When he was walking across the dancefloor, he was in the clear. Dawn backed up towards her seat but kept eye contact with Yara. Bog looked to King Dagda and had the king had a pale look on his face and he was breathing hard. He was grasping the table tightly and swallowing hard. He was ready to ask if he was OK, but since his eyes were completely fixed on Yara, he knew that he was completely attracted to the way she looked. But his staring was obvious and he decided to ask anyway, just to jar him back to reality.

"Are you OK, KD?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm alright it is just...Yara, she's rather stunning."

"I hear you, she looks great," Bog said. He then leaned over as Dawn returned to her seat and asked, "Did you make her dress too?"

But before she could answer, King Dagda blurted out in a soft voice, "That's Evelyn's dress."

"Oh no," Bog said as he looked to the king. He had a surprised look on his face.

Before anyone could say anything more, Benny lead Yara to her seat and he carefully guided the chair under her as she sat down. He leaned over and said, "It has been a pleasure being your escort."

"Thank you, Sir Benny. You very much true gentleman and Yara appreciate you being escort."

"You look great in that dress," he said.

Yara looked to Dawn and said, "That woman there, your Princess, she's mastermind behind dress."

"You did a beautiful job, Princess. Your artistic skills are improving dramatically." Benny said to Dawn. "And thank you for helping her. She was getting a bit nervous up there."

Just then everyone in earshot around the table said, "Here Here."

"Oh, Yara, you know I would do anything for you," Dawn said to her, then she turned to Benny and said, "Thank you for the compliment, Sir Benny."

Being the Chief at Arms and part of the royal team, Benny had the privilege to sit anywhere after the royal family. Rachel was sitting next to Yara and his seat was next to her, but he managed to coax Rachel into switching seats so he could sit next to Yara.

Yara, sitting across from Dawn, said, "You make me look so great, Dawn. Just when I think you make Yara look good, you top yourself and make me look even better. I can't thank you enough."

"Just to see the look on your face when you first looked at yourself in the mirror, the way you screamed out and then you hugged and kissed me was thanks enough. I know you appreciate it and that always makes me want to do more for you."

While the two continued to talk, Bog put another slice of the pizza in his mouth as he kept his eye on King Dagda. His face was blank and emotionless. He didn't know if he was in an uncomfortable position from looking at Yara, or if he was about to flip his lid because Dawn used one of his wife's dresses."

Finally he spoke and he turned his head to Dawn and said, "Your mother wore that dress to your christening, Dawn."

Yara said, "Oh no, Dawn, you didn't."

"Ha...How was I supposed to know. Since it was my christening, I wouldn't have known mom wore that dress?"

"You could have asked me darling, before cutting it in half," her father said.

"You mean, this wasn't a two piece already?" Yara said. "My, you do great work, Yara thought dress was made like this."

As of now everyone at the table was slowly being drawn into the conversation. Thang approached the table and was about to say something, but Bog put his finger up and he stopped him.

Dawn had a worried look on her face as she shook her head and said to Yara, "No, I had to cut it. Your torso is longer than mom's and the skirt wouldn't sit right on your hips, the hem would have fallen at your ankles instead of falling to the floor where it should be. So I thought that making it a two piece would give the older style a new look and it would make you look good since you have a nice tummy."

"Oh, thank you, dear Dawn, but even though my stomach isn't as nice as it used to be, you pulled it off and made it look good on me. Somehow you make Yara look younger."

Dawn then continued to explain in a worried voice, "I also had to cut the skirt too as that wouldn't have fit. Your hips are wider than mom's and that is how I got the idea for the unique looking split, which also gives the dress a more modern look," she explained. She then looked at her father and said, "I covered up the exposed part with the beads so the split didn't expose that much of her skin on her hips. I...I made sure the look was decent and her navel is covered."

There was a bit of an awkward silence at the table and everyones eyes were on the king.

Bog in a muffled voice broke the silence and said, "Uh oh, the volcano is going to erupt."

While no one laughed, the line served it's purpose and King Dagda came too, looked at Bog and shook his head, 'no.'

He finally said, "Well, Dawn, I have mixed feelings about this. That was the last elegant dress your mother wore before she passed."

Suddenly tears started to well up in Dawn's eyes, but she tried hard not to cry as that would ruin her makeup, "Dad, please don't be mad. I just rushed to find something for Yara to wear. I saw how you liked her dress, the one Marianne fixed, and this one had a similar look with it being a halter and how it shows off her shoulders. I loved the color and knew it would look good on Yara as it goes great with her skin color. You said I can take any dress in storage. Mother's dresses were the only ones that came remotely close to fitting Yara. If it makes any difference the alterations can be undone and I can put the dress back the way it was."

Just then Thang moved closer to the table, put his finger up and said, "Excuse me, Sire."

But Bog put his finger up to his lip and hushed him as he looked to King Dagda.

The king's eyes were fixed on Yara as he spoke.

"No, my daughter, it is fine and Yara can keep the dress. It was in storage and hasn't seen the light of day in nineteen years anyway. It is nice to see that dress on a woman as beautiful as she was. It looks very good on her. You did well. It is nice to see the dress once again and in a far more interesting way."

Yara had a sweet smile on her face as she softly said, "Thank you, K.D."

"Oh Daddy, thank you so much! I was worried you were going to be mad at me."

"No, I am not mad. I know you were under enormous pressure to get so many dresses done for tonight. You have been doing well lately too. I hear you been taking on other responsibilities around the castle and even helped with tonight's dinner. You made yourself a beautiful elegant dress and even helped other women with theirs. So I am going to cut you some slack tonight. You more than earned it my dear daughter."

Everyone at the table was shocked at King Dagda's response. Even Bog lengthened his face as he drew his mouth down. It was clearly something he didn't expect.

Suddenly everyone around them at the table was cheering at the king's comment. Both Yara and Dawn were beaming as they had huge smiles on their faces.

Thang then said, "Pardon me, Fairy King, Sire. My apologies for the interruption, but your other daughter...she's waiting."

"Oh goodness gracious! Sir Thang, yes. We have been so caught up with Dawn and Yara's dress that we forgot about my Marianne! Please, announce her at once, Thang," King Dagda said.

Thang bowed and he said, "With pleasure."

He returned to the staircase, cleared his throat and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Elves and Goblins of all shapes and sizes, I give you, without escort for she has decided not to have one, Princess Marianne, heir to the throne of the Fairy Kingdom."

While Bog was very happy for Dawn and also happy with King Dagda's response, his expression suddenly changed as soon as Marianne's name was announced. This was it. He was now going to see her in the dress he gave her. He crossed his arms across his chest and nervously squeezing his own arms tightly as he looked towards the staircase.

While he had looked over the dress several times since Dawn gave it to him and he was familiar with the details. There was nothing that was going to compare to actually seeing the dress on her.

Marianne entered the ballroom and her faced turned right to him. She was an amazing sight. Her eyes had very dark makeup on and her hair was combed to a faux mohawk style which her hair on the sides was pulled up into a wavy braid on the top of her head. The front end was very wavy and wispy towards the top and down the back of her head, a pair of ends that curved out and terminated to a point very similar to a 60's style flip, but much more modern. The front above her forehead her hair was started to curve back and then it flipped forward as it curved a bit upward. He recognized that it was a very similar style her mother had in the painting in the Fairy Kingdom main hall, but with a modern twist. It had more of a warrior edge look to it. With her hair pulled completely back out of the way from the sides of her face he could see much more of her face and ears. On her right side, she wore the rose he gave her with the dress. The stem was interwoven right into her hair. This was clearly the best hair style he had seen on her. Her makeup was dark, but also done in a similar fashion to her mother's. She chose to use green eyeshadow, but instead of a regular cat eye look which she normally chose to do, her eyeliner had an very ornate pattern on each side of her face, but Bog couldn't make out the details from that distance. She was wearing red rouge on her cheeks and her lips were a purplish red which matched the rose in her hair. It was the only color that stood out the most on her body and it drew his eyes right to her full lips. An intense urge to want to kiss her overcome him. Because of the nature of her hairstyle, she was wearing as simple gold circlet tiara that scrolled to a point over her forehead. In the center on her forehead was a pearl setting. The tiara enhanced her hair style by showcasing the hair flip above her forehead.

When Marianne cleared the railing and her her faced turned towards his, he couldn't help but drop his jaw. His eyes were fixed on his lover and her her golden brown eyes were directly on him. Then her full body came into view and he saw her for the first time in the dress he had designed for her.

As he sank in his seat he softly said, "Oh, Damn...I'm in trouble now!"

But perhaps he said it a bit too loud as there was some laughter, but nothing was clear. He felt K.D.'s hand reach out and rest on his shoulder and he could hear him laughing, but he couldn't turn his eyes away from his lover.

The goblins were very impressed with the way Marianne looked and voiced out their compliments. Brutus even acted like he was passing out from Marianne's beauty and he fell flat on the floor, spread eagle. Bog caught this from the corner of his eye and he laughed. But it only distracted him for a short while as he turned right back to his lover. Marianne's reaction to Brutus was priceless and she had a smile a mile wide on her face as she was also laughing at his gesture. She was blowing kisses to the goblin's table and then out to the rest of the crowd. While she had a very fierce warrior look, she conducted herself in a very regal and elegant manner the way she thanked the crowd at the top of the steps.

She stood there for a few moments and his eyes slowly moved from her face down her body. Clearly she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Her stunning look very much filled the roll of a Dark Forest queen and the look suited her beautifully with her dark hair and golden brown eyes. The tingling sensation started and quickly overcame him.

Moving down from her face, he continued downward to her neck. The dark green high scalloped collar on the dress fanned out up and over her shoulders and had tiny gold balls at the end of the supporting veins. It framed out her neck and face and funneled down to her long neck, both he and her were swallowing hard at the same time. He knew by the way her throat moved. The tingling sensation was building up exponentially. His eyes moved out to her upper shoulders and saw how the thick straps of the dress ran from her chest, over her upper shoulders and to her back. The straps curved inward at the top edges and it showed off her toned, rounded shoulders very well. Her arms from her shoulders to her elbows were completely bare and the bold look of the dress made her arms look even stronger. As he looked at her arms and shoulders, he could begin to feel the tingling sensation grow beyond the ability to control. The brown straps were attached to dark purple layered silk panels that were made to look like leaves, but they were made from silk. These 'leaves' made up the bodice of the dress. There were three layers of silk leaves that started at the bodice and went down to her abdomen. The 'leaves' swept up, came to a point and the swept down again on each side. The bottom silk leaf formed a panel over her middle abdomen. The topmost pair of leaves curved inward and down creating a v-shaped notch that formed a plunging neckline that extended all the way to her upper abdomen allowing her entire sternum to be exposed. As with the halter dress she always wore for Bog, it too had a tie that was attached to two gold buttons that kept the bodice from spreading too far apart. The shape of the neckline was far sexier than on her other dress and his eyes were fixed on her exposed sternum. His attraction to her was escalating and the tingling feeling strengthened. It got stronger and stronger as he watch her breathe. He loved watching the little tie pull taut whenever she inhaled.

Below the main panels that formed the bodice of the dress, was a lighter purple, colored diamond shaped panel that had two points on the top sides that followed the layered pointed leaf look on each side of the dress. It was situated at the narrowest part of her dress in the middle of her abdomen. It made that section look very thin on her, enhancing her hourglass shape. She looked very shapely.

The skirt followed from the point made in the diamond shaped silk leaf. These were two large dark green silk leaf panels that were layered on top of one another on the sides of her body. One leaf was bigger than the other and gave the dress an asymmetrical look. The large leaf on her right fell at her right kneecap and then came to a point on the side of her body at the ankle. The leaf on the left fell much higher and created a crux between the two leaves at about mid thigh. The leaves were also featured faux veins giving the skirt a layered look. The way the the veins came together at a central point resembled a spider web. The veins were also highlighted with dark sequins that further brought out the detailing. Her legs were bare and looked incredibly good and that wasn't helping matters as again he felt a surge in that tingling sensation.

On her arms she had matching green silk leaf arm cuffs that ran from her wrists to the inside of her elbows. The points of the last leaf extended up and reached her elbows.

Completing the look she wore a pair of black heeled lace up shoes that were open at the tip and had straps that ran in a criss cross pattern up her ankles and they stopped just below her calves again creating a spider web look.

She wore a unique gold necklace that had long diamond facets and gold caged pearls, one after the other. It looked as if she had a golden centipede around her neck. Other than that, she wasn't wearing any other jewelry. As she descended the steps and she turned to her left to wave at the guests sitting at the elves table, he looked at the rose tucked into the side of her hair.

In the short time as she descended the stairs, he must have looked her body over more than a dozen times. Each time he paid more and more attention to how she moved in the dress and how she looked. Each time, his breathing became heavier. As she moved closer and into the brighter light, her eye makeup details came more into focus. Extending out from the corners of her eyes and under her lower eyelashes, her eyeliner transformed into a spider web design. It was subtle and not dominating her face, but part of it did extend down to her cheek. Her eyebrows looked a bit thicker and heavier. Her makeup went with the overall Dark Forest theme well. He kept looking to her face, plunging neckline and arms. Even in a relaxed state he could see how muscular her upper arms were and the dress just made her look like a fierce warrior queen. The thought of her fighting in the dress as he watched her muscles flex while she waved coming down the steps was more than he could handle. Step by step as she descended the tingling built higher and higher as it was reaching it's peak. But the good thing was that, there was no way anyone could tell and he just let go as she started to approach the table but he slid down further into his seat. When she reached the end of the table she did something totally unexpected.

Marianne put her hands on her hips and her wings flew open wide. That did it. The colors of her wings matched her dress beautifully and she looked gorgeous. He squinted and gasped as grasped the edge of the table as he sank even lower in his seat as he said, "Ohhh damn."

He could hear the Fairy King say, "Are you alright, B.K.?"

His eyes stayed focused on his woman, as he almost gasped out, "Yeah, I'm fine."

But then her voice came out as clear as a bell as she raised her eyebrow and said, "You gonna seat me, hon?"

With that he immediately came too and was ready to get up, but then he realized he was teetering on the edge of his seat and he slipped off the throne and planted his bum on the floor with only his face poking up above the height of the table.

Suddenly everyone at the table erupted in laughter.

His lover seemed to laugh the hardest as she arched her shoulders inward. Oh she looked so good laughing...damn good! Watching her laugh just accelerated his condition. She then folded her wings, put her arms across her chest and said, "Do you need me to seat you, my love?"

Everyone started laughing again and this time it was her father that laughed the hardest. He then said, "Oh, my daughter. I can always count on you for a good laugh."

Bog gritted his teeth at first, but out of embarrassment and not anger. He slowly stood up and said, "Oops."

He made his way to the end of the table and now that he was nearly face to face with her. He got a good look at her makeup. The green eyeshadow detail had a hint of purple as it blended in with the black eyeliner. Her face clearly was a work of art. In addition to those details, he noticed tiny little brown spots on her cheek. He wondered what they were for, but he didn't say anything as it just made her face look incredible.

As he took Marianne by the hand, he lowered his head and gave her a kiss on the hand. He said, "You are absolutely the most beautiful and stunning woman I have ever seen in my life."

She had a very soft look on her face as she said, "Thank you, my love. You always make me feel beautiful."

There were many "Awwws!" throughout the ballroom and then he put his other hand out to allow her to pass to go to her seat. As she was ready to pass, he surprised her by quickly putting his arm around her and giving her a quick and soft kiss on the lips.

Again there were, "Awwww's" among the crowd.

Marianne smiled brightly as she touched her lips where he just kissed her. She said, "You're so wonderful, hon. Thank you, your kind words and your kiss. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, it's the way you made me feel when you came down those steps, you're a true vision of beauty."

Suddenly Marianne's cheeks got even more red than they were from the rouge as she was also naturally blushing. She arched her shoulders again and giggled, "Oh, you are really turning on the sugar, hon."

He put his hand out again and she moved passed him and he followed.

Griselda put out her hand and rested it on Marianne's as she walked by and said, "You look absolutely stunning, dear. What a beautiful dress!"

"Thank you, Griselda."

She then moved on to her seat and Bog seated her and then took his seat on his throne all the while his eyes were riveted to her.

But he wasn't the only one staring at her. Her own father was fixated with the way she looked. He leaned over and said as he smiled, "You are beautiful, my darling. More and more, you look so much like your mother.

"Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me as I was going for her look, but naturally going more modern. I thought you would have been put off by the dark theme of the dress, my makeup and especially my hair."

He looked to her hair and giggled as he said, "A Mohawk, huh?"

"Yeah, I tried to go for more of a style that mom wore, but Dawn and I realized that it didn't work out right as it just didn't go with the dress. It was too cheery looking and, so I had to change the look a bit. And I ran into a world of trouble trying to do that and that is what kept me," she explained.

"Indeed, while I am not normally big on that type of hair style, I have to admit I am intrigued how you gave a sixties hair style a modern and bolder look. And the eye makeup is similar, except hers was a floral pattern around the eyes. At least you didn't over do it. Also, I see that you even did mom's freckles."

"My natural freckles aren't pronounced enough, so I drew them on. Do you like it then?"

"Yes. You did well."

"Thank you."

Suddenly everyone around the table was telling Marianne how beautiful her dress and hair was and they right away thought it was Dawn that made her dress and did her makeup and hair.

Dawn replied, "Nope! This time I only helped in making the dress, but you are never going to believe who designed the dress."

Bog's eyes widened and he shook his hand making a "Nuh Uh, Nuh Uh" sound, kind of giving himself away.

Dawn got the message and she lowered her voice and crouched a bit into her chair as she said softly, "Sorry."

But it was already too late, he caught the attention of nearly everyone at the end of the royal table.

King Dagda's eyes widened and he leaned in and said, " _You_ designed her dress, B.K.?"

Bog then whispered, "Ehhh, partially. But, please, everyone here, don't say anything to anyone else about this. If word gets out to the goblins that I am now designing dresses, I'll never hear the end of it."

Yara pointed one finger to Marianne and her other finger to Bog and said, "You...you made that dress?"

"No Yara, I didn't make it, I only came up with the design with Dawn. She's the one that got it made."

" _Only_ designed it? Still, that is amazing. You have amazing eye for that. I love the colors. You make her very beautiful indeed, that nothing to be ashamed of. Yara proud of you that you love your woman so much that you want to make her look beautiful. You special man. Be proud of what you do for your woman."

Bog swallowed hard and said, "Thank you. I saw Dawn in a nice dress at another party. I liked the style a lot and I wanted to her to have a similar one made for Marianne."

Yara then said, "Ohhh, that is so nice and thoughtful of you. I love that quality in a man. Big and strong warrior king, but yet sensitive to your lady."

Everyone else on the table noticed the small group at the end chatting amongst themselves and Griselda spoke up first.

"What's going on up there. Care to share?"

Marianne said, "Oh, everyone was just impressed that Bog gave me this dress."

Bog leaned over and whispered to Marianne, "Why did you tell her?"

Marianne softly whispered back, "I just said you gave me the dress, not made it."

Griselda's eyes widened and she said, "You gave her this? Oh, that is so romantic. My boy, giving his woman a new dress. You see I knew you had it in you, son. Your father never did anything like that for me."

"Mom, pleeease. Not so loud."

"Why not! I am proud of you, son." she said.

Marianne then put her hand on Bog's shoulder and said, "Yes, I am very proud of you too. It is a wonderful gift. I know I will think of you ever time I put it on. It's one of the nicest gifts you have given me.

Everyone went, "Awww."

Bog smiled as he said, "Thank you, dear."

He then took another bite from his pizza.

Marianne looked to what he was eating and her eyes flew open and she exclaimed, "Pizza! We have pizza for hor d'oeuvres!?"

Dawn waved a piece she was eating up in front of her and yelled out, "Surprise, Sis!"

"Oh! I haven't had that in ages!"

Marianne's eyes started to scan the plates and everyone loved the pizza so much that the two plates in front of them were empty.

Yara said, "What is peezza?"

"Oh, no!" Marianne exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dear!" Griselda said as she took a plate full of pizza slices and passed it towards Marianne.

"Oh thank goodness. I wouldn't want to miss that."

"Yara didn't have a piece either," Bog said.

It seemed as if four was a popular number for the pizza bread and Marianne helped herself to four and Bog took another one.

Yara was a bit more apprehensive and only took two at first. But when she bit in to the first piece her face lit up.

"My goodness! This is good!" She exclaimed.

Marianne was munching away at her piece and said, "Mmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmm. Oh this is so good! Who made this?"

"Griselda mostly, but I helped out," Dawn said.

"You know how to make pizza, Griselda?" Marianne said with her mouth full.

"Not initially, but it was another recipe Sugar Plum had. Dawn and I stuck our heads together on this one."

Her father said, "Marianne...manners please."

She swallowed and said, "Sorry."

"This is amazing! Great job! It tastes great!"

"Thank you and don't worry, I have plenty extra in the kitchen. Dawn said it would be a big hit so I made sure I made more than enough."

"Oh, you're a saint," Marianne said.

She got up from her seat and went over to Griselda and kissed her on the cheek.

Griselda reached her hand up to her face where she was kissed and softly said, "You know, I will be very proud when the day comes that I can say you are my daughter in law and I will make you all the pizza you want."

"There were a few 'Awwws' going around the table.

But then Griselda's face changed from a soft look to a cross one as she glared at Bog and said, "That is IF and WHEN my son puts a ring on your finger!"

"Mother!" Bog yelled out. "What did I say about that?"

But before she could answer, a voice shouted out from the stairway. It was Sunny. He was standing on the fifth step up from the bottom and proceeded to make an announcement.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Elves and Goblins. I am sorry to say that there will be a bit of a delay on getting the dinner out. Just waiting on the potato quiche."

Suddenly the din started up again and there were a bunch of "Oos and Ahhs" when Sunny mentioned potato quiche.

Marianne raised her eyebrows and said, "Well, I guess that is what they needed the extra potato for."

Dawn nodded in agreement.

Sunny raised his voice and said, "So in the mean time, I am going to open up the dance floor with a song."

Everyone started to clap while Sugar Plum and the three pixes headed over to the far wall where the makeshift bandstand was.

"Oh, and goblins, you might want to start a runnin' this one will burn a hole in your eardrums for sure."

There was some laughter in the room, but not from the goblin's table and some of them already got up to heed his warning.

Just then Marianne shook her head, put her pizza down, and stood up. All eyes turned to her as she had a stern look on her face. She put her hand up and out in front of her.

"Whoa, hold on there, Sunny. That's not right," her voice boomed out into the ballroom. "This is the first dance of the night and King Bog is the Host of Honor tonight. I don't think it is right to be chasing his people off. If you have a disco or love song...that is fine, but save it for later. Why don't you pick something everyone will like and dance to?"

Suddenly the goblins cheered and shouted words in agreement to Marianne. Sunny hung his head low for a while, but then looked up and smiled.

"You're right, Princess, I am sorry," he said. He paused a bit and said, " Song and dance brings us all together on this lovely night. How about a good song about music itself? "

Marianne said, "That'll do fine, Sunny."

She took her seat and her father leaned over and said, "Nicely handled, my dear daughter."

"Thank you, dad."

Bog had a surprised look on his face, but then smiled, "I would like to thank you as well, my dear, for thinking of my people."

"Oh, you're welcome, hon. I just felt it was the right thing to do."

Sunny then turned to Sugar Plum and said, "I guess we have to change the beat."

"Very well."

Just then an elf appeared with a regular acoustic guitar and began to strum out a rhythm. At first the goblins just stood and those with articulated ears raised them. After a few bars, Sugar Plum started up the beat with the bass. The song had a catchy rhythm with a good beat. King Dagda and his daughters obviously knew the song and they were already getting up. Bog noted that it definitely wasn't a Disco beat and while he didn't get up as of yet, but he started to bob his head to the beat. Many of the goblins also started to bob their heads. Dawn made her way in front of the staircase and began to dance below Sunny. King Dagda offered to dance with Marianne. Benny almost knocked his chair over standing up so quickly and asked Yara to dance.

She laughed and said, "Slow down, Sir Benny. Yara not run away."

"I know, but I wanted to get to you before someone else does."

Yara laughed hard and then said, "But you are sitting right next to me."

He then took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.)

 **(Listen To The Music – Doobie Brothers)**

 _(Sunny)_

 _Don't you feel it growing, day by day  
People get ready for the news  
Some are happy, some are sad_

(Sunny slowly made his way down to Dawn until he was eye level with her and he continued to sing. While most opted to freestyle dance. The Fairy King and Marianne opted to go into a ballroom hold and do the Foxtrot. Yara even said to Benny. "Yes, let's do Foxtrot too!" They got into a hold and spun out on to the floor.)

 _Oh, we got to let the music play  
What the people need  
Is a way to make 'em smile_

 _(Bog got up and walked to the edge of the dance floor and leaned up against his staff. Bog started to feel a bit left out as he looked to his Marianne and he wanted to dance with her. He was hesitant about cutting in as he could see she was talking with her Dad as they danced.)_

 _It ain't so hard to do if you know how  
Gotta get a message  
Get it on through_

 _(Alice then stood beside Bog and said, "Looking for a dance partner, Your Majesty." Bog smirked, leaned his staff up against a pillar and said, "Alright." He got into a dance hold with Alice and also proceeded to do the Foxtrot.)_

 _Oh now Dawn, don't you ask me why_

 _(Various fairies and elves on backing vocals)_

 _Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time_

(Sunny came beside Dawn on the stairs and he started to sing directly to her. Alice told Bog to dance closer to Marianne and her father, she wanted to dance with the king, thus freeing up Marianne.)

 _Well I know, you know better  
Everything I say  
Meet me in the forest for a day  
We'll be happy  
And we'll dance  
Oh, we're gonna dance the night away  
_

(As the two couples passed, Alice said, "May I cut in your, Highness?"

"Of course you can," Marianne said as released her hold on her father and took up a hold with Bog. As they started to dance, Bog looked at her face and just became totally enamored with her.)

 _And if I'm feeling good to you  
And you're feeling good to me  
There ain't nothing we can't do or say_

(As they danced, Bog smiled as Marianne said, "Nice you had Alice dance close to Dad and I." He replied, "Yes, I wanted to dance with you." )

 _Feeling good, feeling fine  
Oh, baby, let the music play_

 _Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time_

(When the slow part came, Marianne and Bog brought their hold in close and began to slow dance).

 _Like a lazy flowing river  
Surrounding castles in the sky  
And the crowd is growing bigger  
Listening for the happy sounds  
And I got to let them fly_

(When the song built up to the next fast section, they spun around near the pillar, where Bog left his staff, Marianne grabbed it and passed it on to him and said, "Why don't you add a bit of a kick to the song."

Bog played a electric guitar riff. Marianne shouted, "PLAY IT, Hon!"

Marianne just held on to his waist and swayed with him to the beat as he played while more goblins joined in the dance.)

 _Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time_

 _Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
Whoa listen to the music  
All the time _

As the song ended everyone clapped and cheered. Thang announced at the top of the steps, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Elves and Goblins of all shapes and sizes, please return to your seats as dinner will now be served."

The servants started to bring out dinner as everyone started to to head back to their seats.

Yara thanked Benny for the dance, but then she headed over to King Dagda and Marianne and said, "You both look good dancing together."

He said, "Thank you Yara, Marianne is a very accomplished dancer. She knows quite a few dances both new and old. She's will always be my favorite dance partner. Dances just as well as her mother did."

"Oh, Dad...You think I am that good?"

"Yes! You have become quite a dancer over the years, darling."

"Yara don't want to sound pushy, but, I would like to dance with you too, K.D." she said.

"Oh, of course."

She smiled and said, "I go freshen up a bit before dinner."

Yara got up and headed for the stairs, but as she turned to go up the steps she ran right into Brutus.

He said, "I never seen a chocolate fairy before. I was told you taste like chocolate."

With that he took a hold of her arm.

"I beg your pardon, Goblin Sir, ...please let go of me," Yara started to call out.

"Oh, come now, just a lick, I wanna taste."

Suddenly Yara started to flap her wings and she started to move upwards as she pulled on her arm. This caught the attention of many in the area including Bog and those around Brutus and Yara.

Others pointed and said, "Oh look, Yara can fly!"

But their excitement subsided when they realized she was in trouble. Bog immediately flew over to the both of them just as Brutus opened up is mouth and rolled out his large tongue.

"BRUTUS! No licking!" He bellowed out pointing his finger at him.

Suddenly everyone else turned around and followed Bog's voice. Yara settled back down and folded up her wings as she looked to Bog. She proceeded to pull her arm away from Brutus, but he still held her wrist firmly.

"Awww, boss, I wasn't going to eat her. I just wanted to see if she tastes like chocolate."

"I thought we went through this, Brutus, there is no eating or licking of our friends for that matter, now let her go."

Brutus complied.

With a frightened look on her face and Yara bowed a bit as she said, "Thank you, Bog King."

Benny had a puzzled look on his face as he said, "You can fly now?"

"No, I can only go up and down. If I move forward, I crash."

"Oh."

"Please, if you will excuse me," she said and then ran up the steps, headed up the landing and disappeared into the hallway upstairs.

Kind Dagda soon followed, but momentarily stopped in front of Bog and Brutus and he said, "Brutus, I am extremely disappointed in you for scaring our guest."

Brutus raised his finger and pointed to Daniel in the far corner and said, "Your Majesty, Daniel said she is an outsider, not part of us. I ask if brown fairy taste like chocolate, and he said, 'I don't know, give her a lick and see.' "

Bog looked over to Daniel and Nathan of whom were standing in the corner. They must have known something was up as they looked up and proceeded to fly away.

Bog got ready to fly after them, when King Dagda said, "Don't worry my friend, I got this, I want to talk to him myself. Apparently he has something against Yara and now he is taking things too far."

Benny stepped forward, "I will fetch them for you, Sire."

"Good, good, you do that. I want to check on Yara."

Benny bowed and then flew off.

Brutus hung his head low and said, "I wasn't going to eat her, Your Majesties, I was only going to taste, honestly."

"Brutus, now for the last time, we do not eat, bite, taste or lick any of the fairies, even if they are from outside. Queen Yara is a guest and she is to be treated the same way as the other fairies despite her different appearance. And despite what anyone says, she doesn't taste like chocolate."

"I am sorry, boss, I didn't want to cause any trouble. But I am in the mood for chocolate."

Bog leaned over and whispered in Brutus' ear so that no one else would hear, "I have a surprise for you at dessert time, which I think you will like.

"You do?"

"Yes, now keep quiet about it and don't say anything," Bog said.

"Yes, boss, no problem. Thank you!"

As Brutus walked away, Bog turned towards the main door and then said to himself, "Now to find those idiots."

He started to fly out the main door when right outside the doors was Benny and he already had the two brothers. They were seated at the table outside while Benny stood with his arms crossed over them.

"Oh, you have them already," Bog said to Benny. He then turned to Daniel and said, "Are you out of your mind telling Brutus Yara tastes like chocolate?"

Daniel shook his head and said, "He's the one who said that, not me, Your Majesty."

"Alright then, but you did indicate that it was fine for him to lick her."

"Well, I didn't see any harm in that, he would have licked her and found she doesn't taste like chocolate."

Bog slammed his fist on the table and said, "Are you that much of an imbecile that you couldn't tell him that from the get go? Do you think it is acceptable that he runs his huge tongue all over her body?"

Daniel giggled and said, "Well, it isn't my fault that he isn't smart enough to know that."

Bog put his hands on his hips and he said, "I don't know what your problem is with Queen Yara, but it stops now. If it were up to me, I would toss you in my dungeon right now. The thing is...it is not finished yet."

Just then King Dagda appeared in the doorway and he wasn't the least bit happy.

He then shouted at Daniel, "What's the matter with you, egging on Brutus that way?"

"I didn't egg him on, Your Majesty."

"So be it, but you could have said that fairies do not taste like chocolate."

Bog said, "I already been through this with them while you were upstairs with Yara. How is she, by the way?"

"She's a bit shaken up, but fine. She seemed to be more at ease knowing that she wasn't going to be Brutus' next meal. I spoke on behalf of you and told her that Brutus is a good goblin but was just misinformed."

"Thank you...Now I was wondering what we are going to do about these two. I would toss them in my dungeon, but as I just mentioned to them, it isn't finished yet. I know it is your decision to make, but I suggest having them tossed in your dungeon so they do not cause any more trouble tonight."

"Well, first off," King Dagda said and then turned to Nathaniel. "Nate, so far as I can see, so long as no information shows up to show you had anything to do with this, you are free to go."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Nathaniel said and then he flew off into the ballroom.

Just then Marianne appeared in the doorway and then slowly walked to Bog's side and took his arm she had a very cross look on her face.

King Dagda said, "Now what to do with you, Daniel."

"Toss him in the dungeon for the night, Dad. He is just going to ruin the evening for us," Marianne said.

"I have this darling," He said, and then turned to Daniel and said, "This is your final warning, you are not to say anything to Yara, and you are not to touch her or even go near her for the rest of the night. If there are any further incidents with you tonight, then as my daughter says, you will spend a night in the dungeon. I don't want to have to do that as you and your brothers have been a solid front line for this kingdom for a long time and to be thrown in the dungeon over something stupid like this will mar your good record of service to the kingdom. Now, I am going to let you off one last time. My advice is that after dinner you go in a far off corner and cool your head about whatever it is that you have against Queen Yara. I don't get what it is about her you don't like."

"Sire, with all due respect, Your Majesty, she's a Black Swallowtail, an outsider. I just don't trust her. I don't even think she says who she is. I mean you saw earlier, she pulled a weapon on me."

"I have discussed that with her already and it will not happen again. Now tonight you stay away from her and cool off. Tomorrow I suggest you make your peace with her. She is going to be with us for a while."

"Yes, Sire."

"Good, now that we have an understanding, I hope we can enjoy the rest of this evening without further incident."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I promise I will not go near Yara."

"Good, good. Ok, so I am happy we were able to settle this like gentlemen as I don't want to anyone to miss out on a wonderful occasion like this," he sighed and then said, "Why don't you put your mind to better use and think about asking a girl to dance tonight. Dance with Alice...she's a good dancer."

"Yes, Sire," he said with a smirk on his face.

King Dagda said, "Ok, then be off with you."

Benny let him go and he flew off into the ballroom.

Marianne threw her arms down to her sides and exclaimed, "Dad? You are letting him off again? This is the third time you had to speak with him, I would have tossed him in the dungeon. You know he is going to do something again."

"Well, he promised he wasn't going to go near Yara and so, I am taking his word for it. If he disobeys me again, then that will be the next course of action."

"I still think you are being too easy on him, Dad."

King Dagda voice became more stern as he said, "My dear daughter, I am still King and in control of this situation. I appreciate that you do not question my decisions. I do not question yours when you are in charge, unless of course, you are out of line. But lately you have been doing well and I am beginning to trust your judgment more and that you are using your head and not blowing your top so easily anymore."

Marianne looked down and said, "Dad, it's hard. I can feel my blood boiling inside of me. He just makes me so angry."

"Ruling a kingdom is never easy, but keeping a cool head is important and it is important not to let your feelings go above the law."

"I know, I understand, Dad."

"Good, I knew you would. You are my right arm, and I am proud of you." he said

He walked over to her and put out his arms and she walked over to him and put her arms around him and they embraced.

Yara suddenly appeared at the door and she looked completely pissed off. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

She said, "Where is that cretin. I had enough of him. Yara not sit still for this."

Marianne couldn't help but burst out laughing as she said, "I am not the only one with a temper, Dad."

Yara said, "Brutus apologized to me and told me it was that Daniel who put him up to that. I show him!"

She waved her fist out in front of her.

Marianne and Bog couldn't help but giggle at how Yara was so fired up. While she appeared to be a meek older woman initially, when she was angered, she was a feisty warrior queen. Like with Marianne, her looked changed when she was angry and she looked pretty intimidating for her age. The wrinkles between her brows became very pronounced and she had a fire burning in her eyes. When she put her arm down, Bog could see the upper part of her forearms noticeably increase in size as she clenched her hands into a fist. She certainly looked like a strong little lady.

Her father walked over to Yara and just placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Calm down, Yara, I have it under control and he gave me his word and his promise he will not come near you anymore tonight. Tomorrow we are all going to sit down together and clear the air about this. I assure you he will not bother you anymore and if he tries anything anymore, he is going to spend the night in my dungeon."

Bog just looked on as he watched the anger slowly melt away from Yara's face as she looked at the King. She relaxed her hands to her side and stared into his eyes. She then said, "Yara like how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me smile when I not happy."

Marianne and Bog looked at one another and then smiled themselves. Bog said, "Ummm, I guess we will leave you both alone."

"No, we will be coming in now. Dinner is being served as we speak," the King said. "I certainly want to get it while it's hot."

Marianne giggled as all four headed back into the dining room together. A servant was standing by to take everyone's order. After they sat down, Griselda announced, "Well, I guess you all are interested in what is for dinner now?"

Everyone nodded or said, "Yes,"

"Well, for tonight, as Sunny previously mentioned, we have Potato Quiche. We also have bean chili..."

Marianne said, "Oh I am definitely having that."

King Dagda said, "I am up for the Quiche."

Griselda continued with the menu, "We have baked black bean burritos."

Marianne and Yara said together, "Oh that sounds good.

"I am having that too," Marianne said.

Dawn crossed her arms on her chest and started to give her sister an eye as she warned, "Nice going Sis, bean overload. I'll be steering clear from your rear when we dance later."

Benny, Bog and King Dagda couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Yara's eyes widened, but didn't quite catch Dawn's comment.

Marianne sneered at her sister.

Griselda said, "Finally we have a Vegetable Lasagna."

There were a bunch of oo's and Ahhs at the table.

Rachel ordered the Lasagna.

Yara changed her mind and ordered the vegetable Lasagna along with Dawn. King Dagda also ordered the burritos with the potato Quiche. Bog ordered the chili with the potato quiche. Marianne stuck to her choice of the chili and burritos. Benny ordered the Lasagna and Quiche.

King Dagda said, "Oooo, you are going be heavy on your feet with that meal tonight, Benny."

"Just some extra ballast for the turns, Your Majesty."

Everyone laughed.

The servant brought the orders inside and moments later they came out with the platters. No sooner than when they took the covers off, everyone started to dig in.

 _After Dinner:_

When dinner was over, everyone was nice and full. There were sighs of contentment and groans of overload.

Bog said, "Oh fantastic job Mom. That was meal fit for a king."

"Well, my boy...you ARE a king."

Everyone laughed.

Kind Dagda nodded and said, "Indeed. My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you, son...Thank, you Your Majesty, it was a pleasure." Griselda said.

Marianne was leaning back and holding her tummy as she said, "Oh that was good! I don't think I could fit anymore."

Bog looked to his lover and noticed she now had a tiny bulge that was pushing up against her dress. He smiled that she certainly had a good appetite.

Dawn craned her neck and looked at her sister's small belly and said, "Oh, yeah, with all those beans in there, you are gonna backfire for sure. Poom!"

Everyone laughed and Marianne just shook her head.

Yara said, "What you mean when she backfire?"

KingDagda stopped laughing and said, "Well, Yara, beans usually are very gassy and my dear Marianne had two bean dishes tonight. So that makes for an explosive combination."

Yara said, "Oh, that another gas joke, huh?"

Again King Dagda burst out laughing, Bog, Griselda, Benny, and Rachel all started laughing again.

King Dagda said while still laughing, "Yes, Yara, it is."

Marianne crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes as she said, "Very funny, Dad. Who says that is going to happen anyway."

"Oh come now dear, we are only having fun," he said.

Yara then said, "So what is for desert, Griselda?"

"Oh, apple turnovers, pumpkin pie, and a couple other things," she answered.

Yara had a puzzled look on her face as she said, "Punk-In-Pie? You mean you put Daniel in a pie?"

Suddenly everyone burst out laughing again. Marianne laughed so hard she held her tummy and said, "Oh, please Yara! I am too full to laugh this hard!"

Yara had an even more puzzled look on her face as everyone laughed.

King Dagda said and said, "No, no, you misunderstood, Yara. Griselda said 'PUMP-KIN pie'. It is a huge fruit that grows out of the ground. Almost impossible to carry one, but makes one heck of a pie!

"Oh! Yara didn't know that, no pumpkin's grew on our island to make into a pie."

"I will be right back, I just need to freshen up," King Dagda said as he got up and started to head to the stairs. He looked over his shoulder and said to everyone, "Oh, someone start up some music so we can dance. I need to work off this meal."

Everyone laughed.

Sunny bounced over to the royal table and he knelt in front of Marianne and with his hands folded he pleaded with her.

"Please can I sing my love song for Dawn now?"

Dawn put her hands to her heart and hopped a bit in her seat as she said, "Awww, Marianne, please let him. I love it when he sings to me."

"Is it something the goblins will like?" Marianne asked doubting they would like it.

"Well, it is an older song with a sixties feel to it. Your Dad might like it."

"But that doesn't answer the question," Marianne said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, even thought it is a bit on the sappy side and it may not chase the goblins away. Hard to say."

"Then think of a different song or save it for later."

Dawn then said, "Oh please, Sis, let him do the one now and...I promise I will sing a rock song instead of a disco song."

"You? Disco Dawn, sing a rock song?" Marianne asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh."

"Ok, this I have to see," Marianne said.

She could tell her sister wasn't comfortable with the idea and suggested something different.

"I have a better idea. IF Sunny's song doesn't chase the goblins off, you can sing any song you want later. BUT if most of them run off, then you have to come up with a rock song. Deal?"

"Alright, it's a deal, Sis," Dawn said.

"Come now, lets seal it with a hug and kiss."

Marianne embraced her sister and the two alternatively gave each other a kiss on each other's cheeks.

"Great! You got that Sunny?" Marianne asked.

Sunny swallowed hard and said, "So now if the goblins run away during my song then Dawn doesn't get to sing a disco song?"

"Yup! True to what I said earlier, this is Bog's night and his people are to be included in the night's events and we know if Dawn sings a Disco song and you sing a love song, then that would be two songs right there that would send them running. So I would choose wisely."

Bog raised his hands to his chin and said, "I like it. Great idea, my dear. This gets my approval."

"So I can sing my song now then, Princess?"

"Well, Bog approves of the idea so and it is his Ballroom, so yes, you may."

Suddenly Sunny jumped to his feet and he ran over to his table and he began to talk with Pare and some of the other elves.

King Dagda returned to the table, and Marianne filled him in that Sunny was going to sing.

Sunny was finished speaking with the group of elves and with the exception of Pare and two other elves, they went over to the bandstand and began to take their places at various instruments. Even though he did enlist the help of Sugar Plum, it looked like it was going to be mostly an acoustic set.

Pare took a place at the top of the stairs while the other elves flanked him. Sunny took his place on the fourth step of the stairs which put him at about Dawn's height.

He announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, I can't get through a party without singing a romantic song at least once. But it is because I have someone very special in my life." He then looked to Dawn and said, "Dawn, this one's for you."

Dawn had a soft look on her face as she looked to everyone and said, "Awww, I just know he's going to make me melt again."

Sunny pointed his finger over to the bandstand and yelled out, "HIT IT"!

They began to play. The song had a good beat for a older song, but the piano trills Sugar Plum was playing was unmistakable as a late fifties or early sixties vibe. One of the elves was playing an unusual honky sounding horn which added to the classic vibe of the song.

King Dagda was talking Yara when he heard the music start and his eyes widened as he said, "Wow! Sunny doing a 60's song? I am impressed! I like this already!"

Yara lit up too and said, "It sounds pretty. Yara never hear before, but I like."

Even though Benny was getting up up and was ready to ask Yara to the dance floor. King Dagda spoke up and said, "Sorry Benny, not this time. This is my vibe and I want to dance with the queen."

"Oh my! Yes!" Yara said as her face lit up as she stood up. She turned to Benny and said, "I will dance more later, but let me have a turn with K.D. You know I love to dance with him."

"Of course, I know." Benny said with a bit of a disappointed tone in his voice. 

**(Shama Lama Ding Dong – Otis Day)**

(King Dagda got up and asked Yara to dance. She put a huge smile on her face and got up. The two walked out to the dance floor and got into a dance hold and during the intro, he proceeded to give Yara some instructions on spinning and holding.

Many of the elves and fairies took to the dance floor right away. Alice called out and said, "Oh this is a slow sock hop type song!"

Dawn approached the staircase and she started to sway her body and rock her shoulders back and forth with her forearms up and she was snapping her fingers to the beat. Sunny followed her foot movements but his hands and arms were following his expression. After a very long intro, as he started to sing to Dawn with great depth of emotion, looking deep into her eyes.)

 _(Sunny)_

 _If I searched this whole wide world  
I'd never, never, never find me a girl  
Who would love me the way that you do_

(Sunny extended his arms out and put them on on Dawn's shoulders and she put her arms around his waist and even though they were a bit apart due to the space between the stairs they were able to shuffle nicely together since he was now about her height. Dawn was laughing and smiling, looking to Sunny with Starry Eyes.) _  
_

_(Sunny and backup singers)  
'Cause you're my  
Shama lama, baby, In my rama lama ding dong, baby!  
You put the ooh mau mau, oh oh oh oh  
Back into my smile child  
Hey, yea, that is why, that is why  
You are my sugar doo dee doop_

 _(Pare in his low voice)_

 _Yeah!_

(Dawn glanced over to the goblin's table and sadly, many of the goblins didn't know what to make of Sunny's song and they either stayed in their seats or left the room entirely. But Stuff and Thang were on the floor and trying to copy the dance moves in a far off corner of the room.

Yara and King Dagda danced in a foxtrot style but added the new moves spinning her around often. Marianne turned to Bog and said, "I know this isn't your style, but can you dance with me?" He replied, "Of course, I'll try my dear." Bog lead her to the dance floor and the two took a very close hold and slow danced off to one side of the dance floor. "Thank you my love...this is nice," she said as she cuddled up close to him in a slow dance hold and they swayed back and forth to the music.)

 _(Sunny)_

 _You Put the_

 _(Sunny and backup singers)  
Shama lama, baby, …..ding dong, hey, yea  
You put the ooh mau mau, oh oh oh oh  
Back into my smile child  
That is why, that is why  
You are my sugar doo dee doop_

 _(Pare)_

 _Yeah_

(Seeing their king dancing to the song, eventually more of the goblins came back out, but they pretty much just watched everyone else dance or just slowly swayed side to side. Some of the servants in the kitchen also came out and some even joined in the dance. Yara and King Dagda were taking very broad movements and were gliding across the dance floor. The king many times spun her into a cuddle hold during the song. Yara loved it and she was giggling loudly. She would give the king the same look that Dawn was giving Sunny. _)_

 _(Sunny)_

 _And I love this love we share  
Stronger than the others  
No-one else can compare  
Stronger than the highest mountain and the deepest sea_

(Dawn said, "Awwww" as she looked into Sunny's eyes. Now they just held their hands and began to pivot their shoulders and sway their hips moving back and forth on the staircase. Bog saw what they were doing and immediately changed hold with Marianne and they started to rock shoulders and sway side to side as well. Marianne knew the song and started singing it to Bog. Yara and King Dagda also switched and did the same dance move. More and more dancers followed and the whole room danced the same way.)

 _Hey, You Put the_

 _(Sunny and backup singers)_

 _Shama lama, baby, in my rama lama ding dong, hey, yea  
You put the ooh mau mau, oh oh oh oh  
Back into my smile child  
Hey, yea, that is why, that is why  
You are my sugar doo dee doop_

 _(Pare)_

 _Yeah_

 _(Sunny and backup singers)  
Shama lama, baby, In my rama lama ding dong, hey, Dawn  
You put the ooh mau mau, oh oh oh oh  
Back into my smile, Dawn  
That is why, that is why  
You are my sugar doo dee doop_

 _(Pare)_

 _Yeah_

 _(Sunny)  
Oh, that is why, that is why  
You are my sugar doo dee doop_

As the song ended, everyone on the nearly full dance floor applauded. Dawn threw her arms around Sunny and planted a firm kiss on his lips. She then said aloud, "That was so wonderful! So, I put the Shama Lama in your Ding Dong? Huh? I really wonder what that means."

"Uhhh, you'll find out later, sweetheart."

Quite a few people in earshot yelled out, "Ooooooo!"

As the applause died down, King Dagda still clapped very loud as he walked over to Sunny and said, "That was fantastic Sunny! You did a beautiful job with that classic song. However did you learn a song like that?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Well, since we were unofficially doing a sixties thing since yesterday, I had gotten some advice from Sugar Plum and I am saying that with everyone out on the floor, that advice payed off, but I wished more of the goblins would have danced to it."

He walked up a few steps on the stairs and raised both his thumbs in the air so Sugar Plum could see.

Everyone then turned to Sugar Plum and began to give her words of praise.

"Thank you everyone. I told Sunny that song would go over well and I guess I was right, I had fun playing that song...but sadly, my mind slipped in regards to the goblins, I am somewhat of a romantic myself." Sugar Plum said. She then turned to the goblins and said, "I'm sorry fellas!"

Sunny then said to King Dagda, "You did a great job leading Queen Yara across the floor, Your Majesty. You both looked very happy."

"Thank you, well, Yara and I are from the old school and do like our old music. Not to say that I don't like the modern music, but that was a special treat. I appreciate that very much." he said and then paused as he looked over to Marianne, but still was speaking to Yara. "That was something I would have danced to with Evelyn."

Suddenly the look on his face changed to a bit of a sad look as he said, "Oh, I'm sorry, my darling Marianne, I wanted to dance with you as well, but the song was so short and I got into the dance with Yara."

"It's Ok, Dad. I saw how much fun you were having with her and we danced together during the first song, and I am sure to dance with you later, so I am good!" she said and then turned to Sunny. "That was a nice song, Sunny. Bog and I had fun dancing to that."

"Thank you. I am glad you liked it, Princess"

Pare walked by and Dawn said, "You were great, Pare. I loved the low 'Yeahs'."

"Oh, thank you princess. Yeah, I have fun singing songs like that where I can get down real low," he said and then turned to Sunny. "Nice pick, Sunny."

Bog said, "Well, it was very different and only a little sappy, but I was good with it. At least it wasn't disco."

Dawn hung her head low and said to Marianne, "Well, I have to come up with a rock song now. Looks like I lost."

Her father then looked to her and said, "Lost?"

Dawn said, "Yeah, when you went upstairs, I made a deal with Marianne in that if Sunny's love song chased away the goblins, then I would have to sing a rock song so this way the goblins would dance and not run away stuffing potatoes in their ears."

Everyone in earshot laughed at Dawn's comment.

"Ahhhhh, you two made another wager huh?"

"Yeah, sort of but perhaps I was a bit harsh, what Sunny sang was unexpected and it seemed to go over well otherwise," Marianne said to her father. She then turned to her sister and said, "You can still sing a disco song, but just do so later on so the goblins have a chance to dance and have fun too."

"No, it was a deal and I lost, but I am going to need your help picking out a good song then. I want to blow everyone away, including the goblins."

Marianne put a smirk on her face as she said, "Alright...let's go over a few things in my room then."

The sisters walked up the stairs together and with the pause in music, everyone either took to their seats or went upstairs to freshen themselves up in the lounges.

Yara was pulled aside by Griselda and the two started to talk by the royal table, so that left the men without their partners for a while. Sunny went back to his table and was receiving praise on his song.

King Dagda said to Bog, "Well, I am going to go up myself."

Bog followed since he didn't have Marianne by his side at the moment. He began to think about what he wanted to sing himself. King Dagda turned around when we was at the top of the steps and addressed everyone and said, "Folks, you can carry on and play something in the meantime."

He then turned around and proceeded towards the men's lounge with Bog.

While Yara was talking with Griselda she noticed that right after King Dadga mentioned for someone to play some music, Sunny got up and started to bounce over to the bandstand. But Daniel flew over to the bandstand instead. Behind him, several goblins were taking up the instruments. He put his hand out and yelled down to Sunny, "Sorry bud, but I got this one."

"You are going to sing?" Sunny said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah...you have a problem with that?"

"No, it is just unexpected."

"Well, while I can't dance well, I certainly can sing," he said and then turned his head up and mainly addressed the nearby goblin table, as he said, "How about a nice driving rock song with lots of guitars and a good beat for a change fellas?"

All of the goblins jumped up and down in their seats. They cheered and clapped. One of the larger goblins that was standing next to Brutus yelled out, "Well, it's about time! Lay it on us!"

Brutus and many of the other goblins nodded their head in agreement.

"Good good," Daniel said. He then looked over to Alice and said, "Here is a little ditty about a girl named...Alice."

Alice's eyes widened, she got up and put her hand on her chest as she said, "You are going to sing to me?"

"You better believe it, toots."

Alice's face lit up when he nodded back to the band. The goblin on the drums clicked his sticks a few times and then the one on guitar began to hammer out a very catchy riff. After a few bars, the drums, bass, and piano players kicked in and Daniel let the intro play through the main chord changes of the song with the guitar riff continuing to play. The beat was very catchy with a bouncy rhythm to the bass. Add to that, the guitar riff was enough to get every single goblin up onto the floor. Even the fairies and elves started to join in.

The goblins began to shout and cheer as they danced, many giving Daniel praise by shouting out phrases such as; "Yeah Daniel!" "Great rockin' song!'" "Best song of the night so far!" "I am loving this beat!" "Ahhh, finally! music to my ears."

Daniel had an evil grin on his face as he watched the dance floor pack out. Yara just watched from her seat as she didn't want to have anything to do with Daniel, let alone dance to anything he would sing. She just crossed her arms over her chest and just watched.

Alice was dancing with some of her friends close to the center of the dance floor and she had a huge smile on her face. She was obviously happy that Daniel would sing a song about her. Daniel then began to sing.

 **(All The Girls Love Alice – Elton John)**

 _(Daniel)_

 _Raised to be a lady by the golden rule  
Alice was the spawn of a public school_

(Everyone's eyes widened as Daniel could sing surprisingly well. The song's catchy rhythm had more of the elves and fairies joining in.)

 _With a hyphenated name in the back of her brain  
And a simple case of Momma-doesn't-love-me blues_

(Suddenly the smile left Alice's face and she began to slow her dancing down. Daniel flew down from the stage and landed in front of her and continued to sing to her face. )

 _Reality it seems, was just a dream  
She couldn't get it on with the boys on the scene_

(She stopped dancing and said to him nervously as he sang, "Daniel what are you singing?" He started to give her a look of someone seeking to get even and she continued to back up )

 _But what do you expect from a chick who's was just then a teen?  
And hey, hey, hey (hey, hey, hey) you know what I mean_

(Just then a slow part of the song came up and Daniel began to move forward while Alice walked backwards. Alice had a look of horror on her face as he sang the next lines. The fairies and elves slowly started to think that something wasn't right. Some saying, "What does he mean by 'all the girls loving Alice' )

 _All the young girls love Alice  
Tender young Alice, they say  
Come over and see me  
Come over and please me  
Alice, it's my turn today_

 _Daniel backed Alice into a pillar and he got up right into her face as he continued to sing the next part. Alice opened up her mouth but nothing came out. She was clearly horrified.)_

 _All the young girls love Alice  
Tender young Alice, they say  
If I tell you my secret  
Will you promise to keep it  
Wait till everyone's away_

(She started to cringe and shake nervously, but just before the beat started up she managed to blurt out. 'Why are you doing this to me?' This caught the attention of most of the elves and fairies in the area. Yara heard her as well and began to get up and walk out on the dance floor. But as the beat started to get fast again, the goblins went into a dancing frenzy yelling and cheering. But the fairies and elves were starting to slow down. As Daniel reached out and was ready to grab Alice's arm, she managed to quickly get away and she started to fly towards the door, but Nathan slammed it shut and grabbed her by the shoulders. Once again Daniel cornered her in front of the door. Yara began to get a seething look in her eye as she now walked towards Daniel. He continued to sing, his voice blaring right into Alice's face.)

 _Poor little darling with a chip out of her heart  
It's like acting in a stage play when you got the wrong part  
Getting your kicks in another girl's bed  
And it was only yesterday, Oh! You were giving some girl he..._

Just then a woman's voice screamed out very loudly from the top of the steps.

"STOOOOOOP!" Marianne shouted angrily as her wings flew open.

The music instantly stopped. The goblins groaned and some said, "Oh man! That was a good song. Why did the Princess stop it?"

Another goblin said, "Yeah, I was getting into the beat. Bummer!"

Yara finally reached Daniel and grabbed his shoulder. He suddenly turned around to face her and she just glared at him saying, "You did it now Mon, you got some nerve. I should punch you myself for this."

"Oh yeah, I would like to see you try, old lady."

Yara grabbed him by his lapel and cocked back her fist. Daniel's eyes widened. Apparently he didn't think she was serious, but the glare on her face and her gritted teeth said otherwise.

Again Marianne shouted, "Everyone stop now! Yara back off!"

Yara let go of Daniel and put her fist down, but continued to glare at him showing her teeth.

All heads turned to Marianne. Nathaniel let go of Alice and she flew up and towards Marianne and landed in front of her, she was very upset and was crying. Through her sobbing she pointed to Daniel and said, "He outed me!"

She then proceed to fly off down the hall as she continued to cry, almost crashing into King Dagda and Bog.

King Dagda called to her and said, "Alice wait!"

But she continued to fly off.

Bog said, "What the heck is going on out here? I heard music, but couldn't make out the song."

"I don't know, but I am going to going to find out fast. Something upset Alice," K.D. said.

When they reached the landing. They found Marianne was walking towards Daniel with her wings open. He started to make for the door and proceeded to tell his brother to open it, but when Nathaniel opened the door, behind it was Sir Benny.

"Going somewhere?" he said with his arms across his chest.

Both Yara and Marianne approached him. The two fierce looking women coming towards him were making him feel a bit uneasy.

Marianne stood in front of Daniel and she was breathing very hard. She was clenching her fists. Her wings were shivering and her eyes were focused on him. Yara was holding Marianne by her arm.

"No Marianne, you get in much trouble with your father. Let me handle this. Yara take heat for you, I make Punk-in-pie out of this punk."

Everyone in earshot laughed.

"No, Yara, I have to handle this, but I am having trouble holding my anger back right now."

"Oh, what are you going to do, you going to hit me, Princess?" Daniel asked in a mocking tone.

Marianne mustered up everything she could to hold back. Her face grimaced as she said, "No, as much as you deserve that, I am having you spend the rest of the night in the dungeon."

Just then Bog and Dagda joined them. Bog was still wondering what was happening and King Dagda said, "What in the blazes is going on here?"

Marianne turned to her father and blurted out, "Daniel just outed Alice."

"Wha...what do you mean outed?" he asked but continued. "And calm down, dear, you're shaking."

Daniel blurted out, "Alice is a lesbian, Your Majesty. I felt that she shouldn't be keeping that a secret from us."

Marianne flipped back to Daniel and yelled, "Shut up! You imbecile...you hurt her badly. You had no right to do that!"

"Oh, but there is more, everyone! Guess who was one of her partners?" Daniel said as he pointed to Marianne.

Marianne's eyes widened as it then dawned on her, it fell into place when she realized that it was no coincidence that Daniel outed Alice after what happened in her dressing room. She said, "You son of a...I don't believe it! You were eavesdropping on us yesterday outside my dressing room. So Alice was right, the door was closed. You've invaded our privacy. That's it, now you get another night in the dungeon for that."

Bog could tell that Marianne had exceeded her boiling point, her fists were clenched, and she pulled her wings back and they were trembling even more now.

Daniel said in a mocking tone, "That's right princess, you're gonna hit me now, huh?"

The fact that Daniel was egging Marianne on was starting to get to Bog and he was becoming angered himself and even though he tried to keep to himself in regards to issues of the Fairy Kingdom, Daniel was overstepping his bounds and he didn't like it one bit that he was making his Marianne angry.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne grumbled as she unclenched her fists and splayed out her fingers as she yelled, "No! I am better than that. You just want to see me get in trouble with Dad, but not this time. I am not stooping to your level."

Bog could see that even though she was making the right choices as per her father's rules, he could tell she was ready to snap. It wasn't a matter of her losing her cool now...Daniel was trying to provoke her and that was making him mad. He figured he would intervene just to take the heat off of Marianne so she could calm down. While normally he would have loved her open a can of whoop-butt on him, he also didn't want to see her get so angry that she would give into her anger. He flew down and got between Marianne and Daniel.

"This is enough!" he yelled. He then grabbed Daniel by the lapel and said, "May I remind you that it is not a good idea to mess with my woman. You mess with her, you mess with me."

Daniel didn't expect this and suddenly he had the look of fear in his face. Bog glared at Daniel and gritted his teeth. "You are pissing my girlfriend off and making me mad."

"Bog! That will not be necessary, let go of him." King Dagda said. Bog complied. He then turned to Daniel. "My daughter is right, you have been a disruption for far too long and I have given you much too much slack. I should have listened to her and put you away earlier."

"Benny...please get him out of my sight," Marianne growled.

Yara said, "That is it? A slap on wrist for what he do to that poor girl? And he mocks you, Marianne?"

King Dagda, "Yes, Yara, that is the way we do things here, he was given warning enough and now he spends a night in jail. Correction, two nights."

"Seems he let off easy. Marianne should knock him one," she said waving her fist in front of him.

She suddenly made a sound as if she was clearing her throat.

Marianne turned to Yara and smirked at her a bit.

"Yara please calm down, this has gotten way out of hand already," he said and then turned to Marianne and continued. "But I am proud of my daughter for doing the right thing and not giving into her anger."

King Dagda put his arm around Marianne and her anger started to subside as she looked to his face and cracked a smile.

Benny called over two guards, but instead, another pair came forward and said, "We can take him back to the palace, let the other guys stay and have their fun."

"Alright he said, but come right back, I don't want you guys to miss out because of these two."

Each of the guards took one of his arms. Yara suddenly grabbed Daniel's lapel and drew his face to hers and in much of the way of what Marianne did to Gregory, Yara opened her mouth partially and a load of phlegm flew out of her mouth and into his face.

Everyone's eyes flew open wide, but none so much as Marianne's. Almost instantly her anger disappeared and a smile appeared on her face and she almost burst out laughing, but ended up stifling it a bit. But Bog DID burst out laughing.

Yara said, "I spit in your face as you disgust me, Daniel. You are not a gentleman, shame on you for treating such wonderful people badly."

"Damn you, old woman! I am going to get even with you, you nasty..." Daniel shouted just as he was interrupted.

"Enough! You earned your self another night in jail!" King Dagda bellowed.

"Your Majesty, what for?" he said as another soldier came over with towel leaves and wiped his face off.

"For disrespecting a royal."

"Her a royal? She's a friggin' nasty Black Swallowtail. How can that be a royal? Not in my eyes."

Yara said, "Why you hate me so much? I have not done anything to you. You pick on Yara just because I woman of color, with black wings and dark skin. You pick on me because I am so different from you."

Bog noticed that King Dagda's voice began to change and even he was starting to very angry, as he said, "Do you want to go for a forth night?"

"No, Your Majesty," he said in a softer, calmer tone.

"That's better," he said

Marianne said, "Nate, I am punishing you as well, go home."

"What for Princess?"

"Oh don't come me with 'what for', I saw for myself that you were helping your brother and prevented Alice from leaving the room," she said. "Now both of you get the funk out of here."

At first everyone thought Marianne was going to say the Grand Pubbah of foul words but she changed it and everyone started to clap and cheer some even shouted, "Yeah Princess Princess Princess Marianne!"

Immediately the goblins were assembling in the back by the bandstand...they were up to something.

Nathaniel bowed his head and said, "Sorry, your highness."

"That isn't going to work this time. I am far too angry about this and this time you had a hand in it too." Marianne said. "A soldier will escort you home to make sure you get there. I suggest you go to your quarters and stay there."

Just then Brutus bounded forward and said to Daniel and Nathaniel, "You heard the Princess!" He then continued pointing his finger to them, singing, "If you don't like what you see here, get the funk out!"

Suddenly a heavy rock music drum and guitar intro erupted from the back of the room. The song was instantly recognizable and many yelled out. "Oh yeah!"

Both Bog and Marianne smiled and shouted together, "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

They both laughed and Marianne said, "Go take it, hon, I am going to find Alice."

"Please, my dear, stick around a bit, I want you sing together with me," He said.

"Really? Oh, I would like that so much," she said as she had a bright smile on her face.

Everyone started to quickly fill the dance floor. Goblins from all over the room began to pour onto the floor and move forward to the front. Bog began to sing:

 **(Get The Funk Out – Extreme)**

(First Verse & chorus, skip to break)

 _(Bog singing to Daniel and Nathaniel)_

 _If you don't like what you see here  
I'm not going to take you prisoner  
So let me make it nice and clear dears  
The exit is right there_

(Bog pointed to the doors behind them)

 _I don't mean to be rude dudes  
But you'd better change your attitudes_

 _(Goblins)_

 _I don't like what I see here_

 _(Bog)_

 _You both were invited to the party  
You know you didn't have to come  
No rotten apple gonna spoil our fun_

(horns began to blare in the background giving the song a funky rock feel)

 _(Marianne, Dawn, Sunny and Bog)_

 _If you don't like, what you see here  
Get the funk out!  
We won't try to, force feed you  
Get the funk out!_

(Brutus tossed Bog his staff and he in turn passed it to Marianne and said, "You do the solo, get your anger out of your system" She took his staff and replied, "Thank you, hon!")

(Guitar Solo - Marianne)

(Bog's eyes widened as he watched his lady get into traditional guitar 'A' stance and began to bob her head to the beat as she ground out a riff with ease. Her Mohawk hair style, makeup and new dress enhanced the look. She looked amazing. The horns blared in the background. The goblins burst out in many assorted cheers and whistles. Many fairies danced overhead. The entire room was a sea of heads bobbing and arms fist pumping to the beat. As Marianne got into her solo, Bog yelled out as he danced, "Whoa! Baby! Wow! Go! Go! Go! You Rock!" Everyone was praising her as she played. Many even chanted her name, "Go Princess! Go Marianne!" King Dagda was surprised that Yara even joined the front line, stood next to Marianne, put her arm around her and began to bob her head and pump her fist in the air. After her solo nearly everyone in the room joined in, singing loud and strong.)

 _(Everyone – Bog in Parenthesis)_

 _If you don't like_

 _(If you don't like)_

 _what you see here  
(what you see here)_

 _Get the funk out!_

 _(Get the funk out, Get the funk out, Get the funk out, Get the funk out!)_

 _We won't try to_

 _(we won't try to...)_

 _force feed you_

 _(Do it!)  
Get the..._

(The horn players jumped into a riff along along with the drums. Bog looked back and was amazed to see that the goblin drummer that was there at the start of the song was replaced by Sugar Plum and she was slamming out a mean beat. )

 _If you don't like what you see here  
Get the funk out!_

 _We won't try to_

 _(won't try to)_

 _force feed you_

 _(force feeeeeed you!)_

 _Get the funk out!_

 _(Get the funk out, Get the funk out!)_

 _If you don't like_

 _what you see here_

 _Get the funk out!_

(The horn players blared very loud)

 _We won't try to_

 _(we won't try to)_

 _force feed you_

 _Get the..._

After a long outro, Brutus passed a small heat sphere to Bog and he slammed it down the floor and it erupted into a small ball of flame in front of the brother's ending the song. They jumped back into the doors from the heat.

When the smoke cleared Yara was standing in the front of everyone with her arms crossed and she said,

"Now get the funk out!"

The ensuing applause was deafening.

Both Bog and Marianne yelled out to each other together excitedly, "Wooooo Hooooooo! ... You were amazing! ... So were you!"

They both laughed at their synchronicity.

Almost every goblin in the castle came over to Marianne and Bog, praising them. Brutus said, "Boss, Princess! That was amazing! Loved that solo, Princess!"

 _"_ Thank You, Brutus!" Marianne said. She then turned to Yara and held her arms as she said, "Yara! I can't believe it. You rocked with us, banging your head too!"

"I might be old woman, dear Princess, but Yara know how to rock!"

A small goblin hopped over and said, "Princess Marianne, you have to be the coolest princess ever!"

"Awwww, thank you," Marianne said as she reached down and hugged the goblin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The goblin began to turn red and said, "Awww, shucks! You are sweet too!"

He then ran off yelling, "I been kissed by Rock Goddess Princess Marianne!"

In the distance another goblin said, "Oh man! You are lucky! She's the best woman in the world."

Marianne's jaw dropped as she repeated, "Rock Goddess?!"

"Well, dear you do look the part and let me tell you, wow! Baby, you sure can play!"

Marianne handed Bog is staff back and said, "Thank you very much, I like being called Baby...but only by you."

She ran her finger down his nose and continued, "You were right, I feel so much better now and you with your praise and everyone joining in that song. Oh! I feel so good now!"

"Sure, of course you feel good...you got the funk out!" he said aloud.

Everyone laughed as the two brothers hands were tied and they were taken out the door. They sneered as they were taken away, but Yara stepped forward and she had a nastier sneer on her face.

She turned around and said, "Yara feel good too! Loved your playing Marianne! That was incredible!"

Sugar Plum floated over and said, "My goodness Princess that was an an amazing solo!"

"Thank you," she replied.

Bog said looking both to Marianne and Sugar Plum, "Speaking of amazing, she was playing the drums near the end."

"What?!" Marianne exclaimed. "That was _YOU_ on the drums?!"

Sugar Plum giggled and said, "Yeah, I can pound the skins."

"You are friggin' good!"

"Well, a bit of a secret is that of all the instruments that I know how to play, I love the drums the most."

One of the larger goblins was nearby and he said, "Yeah and she looks mean and sexy playing them too. She's got good arms to play like that for a woman fairy."

Sugar Plum's eyes lit up and she took a hold of the goblin's large arm and said, "Oh! Why thank you, Goblin, Sir. I think I am going home with you tonight."

The large goblin laughed as Sugar Plum floated off with him.

King Dagda approached Marianne and Bog with his hands on his waist. He then waved his finger at them.

Yara immediately said, "No, don't scold your daughter, she did good. She play amazing! Yara never hear song before, but it sounded great! I have much fun too!"

"A bit _EXTREME_ , ehh there B.K. ?" King Dagda asked.

"Well, just a little."

"A little, huh?" he said. He then turned to his daughter and said, "It was a bit loud, but where did you learn how to play like that?"

"I don't know...I just channeled my anger into my playing and it came out like that and I am not so angry anymore. We sure told them off, right Yara?"

Yara said, "Yes, we did Marianne, it felt so good getting funk out."

Everyone around her laughed and then they shouted, "Yeah! Yeah!"

King Dagda said to his daughter, "Well, at least you didn't punch Daniel in the face and did the right thing. In addition, you managed to get every single person here to sing and dance as it seems we all needed to get a little funk out. So I am not going to rain on your parade, darling."

Everyone in earshot clapped and cheered.

Marianne jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her father, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Muuuuuahhh! Oh thank you so much Daddy...I thought you might be mad at such a song selection."

"Normally I would be given the nature of that song, but under the circumstances, it was appropriate and everyone had so much fun with it." He turned to Yara and said, "However, you m'lady, seem to shadow my daughter and have her same mean streak. I don't know about your island, but here it isn't very lady like to be expectorating in people's faces."

"Oh come now, K.D. He deserved it, picking on poor Alice...", she suddenly stopped mid sentence. "Alice! Through our fun we forgot about dear Alice! Has anyone found her?"

Marianne said, "Oh shoot! I was going to find her but got so involved with the song. Yeah, I will look for her now."

"Of course, dear," Bog said.

Dawn and Sunny went off in another direction to find her.

King Dadga noticed that everyone was grouping together and there was a large din of discussions throughout the room. He said, "Someone sing something to break up the tension in the room."

Benny said, "I got this one Sire. It is a song I have for Yara."

"Me?" Yara asked in a surprised tone as she put her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, it is a bit funny. It is a short song and will pass the time while they look for Alice."

King Dadga said, "Good good, that is what we need now."

The crowd began to break up and headed back to their tables and Benny flew over to the bandstand and was giving the band some instructions.

"Thank you for standing up for me before," Yara said to King Dagda.

He replied as he tried to push his chest out more forward, "You're welcome. I wasn't going to stand by and let him treat you that way. Not only because you are a queen, but also because you are a woman and should be treated accordingly."

"I like that," she said as she smiled up at him.

"Did Marianne ever tell you she did the same thing to Daniel's brother, Gregory?" he asked.

"No...she spit in his face too?"

Bog laughed and joined in the conversation and said, "As a matter of fact, she did."

Yara started to laugh, "Really?"

"I have to say that under the circumstances...I couldn't help smiling myself. It seems once you get over your initial shyness, you are a force to be reckoned with. You are so much like Marianne," Bog said.

"Thank you. I still say you should have let her smack him. I would have loved to see that. Poor Princess...I could see how much she was trying to hold back," Yara said. "I would have socked him one."

"I agree," Bog said.

"Both of you, I praise my daughter for getting control over her anger. She knows better not to treat one of her own poorly. That is something you still need to see, Bog. But at least you didn't egg her on this time."

"No, but this time he deserved it, his behavior got out of hand. Since he has been on the boat yesterday, he was causing nothing but trouble," Bog said.

"No it is like I said, we have rules in place and he took it too far so now he pays for it according to the law. At least we will not have any more disruptions tonight."

Yara said, "Yes that is a good thing."

King Dagda said, "He was reaching my limits too. I couldn't stand the things he was saying to you."

"Thank you. You good man to stand up for Yara."

"I would stand up to anyone that is a victim of a bully," King Dagda said as he seem to nonchalantly put his arm around Yara. He then turned to Bog, "I am sorry for this interruption, my friend."

"Please, K.D. The party can wait, your people come first."

Yara reached up and put her hand on Bog's face as she said, "You such a wonderful gentleman...your beauty comes from within and makes you shine all over. Yara see why you are special man. I see how you make Princess Marianne happy."

"Thank you, Yara," he said and then turned to K.D. "Besides their disruption happened to turn into one of the most awesome sing alongs I have ever seen!"

Griselda walked over and said, "Dessert is will be ready soon, but I came over to say how I was amazed at how everyone participated in that song. Very much like my son to come up with a powerful song like that."

"Well Mom, we were angry. Those boys were trying to mess up our night...so we kicked them out. But Brutus was actually the one that came up with the song."

"Good on you both then. I don't know why that Daniel is picking on such a beautiful creature as Yara."

"Oh Griselda, you as sweet as your son," Yara said.

"Guess where he gets it from," she said as she pointed to herself.

Everyone laughed.

Benny came over to Yara and said, "I am ready...come on, Your Highness."

"You want me to be a part of this?"

Benny helped Yara up and it looked like he explained a couple of things to her and they started to walk to the door. There was still a din the room, but Benny closed the huge doors and the loud bang caught everyone's attention. As Yara stood in front of him, he threw himself up against the door.

He went for a more loose look as he untied the lace that kept his neckline closed and he pulled on the lace as he ran his finger down his open chest and looked to Yara with sultry eyes. He had a very womanly, vulnerable look to his body position as he started to sing. But he sang in an altered, more comical voice.

 **(Ya Ya – Lee Dorsey)**

 _(Benny)_

 _Oh, well I'm..._

(He threw his head back in a feminine way as he said,

 _'Uhh!'_ ) _  
_

(His head hit the door with a loud thud and Yara put her hand to her mouth. Everyone that heard it also went 'Oh!' He said, "I'm Ok!" Everyone laughed. Just then a 60's style beat and piano rhythm started and he sang in his altered voice as he started to strut around Yara dancing in a funky way with his thumbs around his belt.)

 _Sitting in la la  
Waiting for my Yara a hm ahm_

(Everyone started to clap to the beat.)

 _A sitting in la la  
Waiting for my Yara uh ahm_

(He then pressed his shoulder into her shoulder and moved it in a sexy manner up and down as he raised his eyebrows. There were some giggling in the crowd. Now she raised her arms to her hips and started to rock back and forth to the music. He ran his fingers along her arms.) _  
_

_It may sound funny  
But I really want to take her home_

(The crowd went, Oooooo! He then fell to his knees and opened his wings and got into a begging position as he sang. Everyone laughed and clapped to the beat.)

 _Oh baby hurry don't make me worry, uh huh, uh huh!  
Oh yah baby hurry don't make me worry, uh huh!_

(He jumped up to a standing position and then put his hands over his heart and moved them to and fro making a motion as if is heart is beating through his chest).

 _Oh you know that l love you  
Oh how I love you oh_

(Benny put his arms out into a dance hold and Yara got into the dance hold with her and they started to Foxtrot. Yara danced normally, but Benny continued his comical routine and purposely stood in a way that his butt was sticking out and his steps were very wide almost waddling. Everyone laughed including Yara.) _  
_

_Sitting in la la  
Waiting for my Yara a hm ahm  
A sitting in la la  
Waiting for my Yara uh ahm  
It may sound funny  
But I really want to take her home_

(Benny leaned over and gave Yara a kiss on the cheek. Everyone went, "Awwww.")

 _(Instrumental Break)_

(During the break Bog said, "I should join Marianne and help her find Alice."

King Dagda said, "Yes, I want to clear the air about this and continue your party. He bowed and then flew off to find his woman and also Alice. ") __

 _Oh baby hurry don't make me worry  
Oh yah baby hurry don't make me worry_

(Benny then broke out of the dance hold and went into a closer hold and held her right on the bare part of her waist as he pulled her close to her He closed his eyes and sang out in a less comical fashion. Again the crowd went, "Awww!") _  
_

_Oh you know that l love you  
Oh how I love you oh_

(They separated and got back into a ballroom dance hold and again danced in a comical fashion with his butt out and everyone laughed.)

 _Sitting in la la  
Waiting for my Yara a hm ahm  
Sitting in la la  
Waiting for my Yara uh  
It may sound funny  
But I really want to take her home  
_

The song ended cold and Benny stood with Yara and then bowed as everyone applauded them. The elves then started to play another song and Benny got into a ballroom hold with Yara and began to dance a normal Foxtrot with her. This enticed other people to get up and join into the dance. Benny just looked into Yara's eyes.

 _Meanwhile during the song break:_

Bog didn't want to interrupt Benny's routine by rudely flying up the steps, so he flew out of the Ballroom through the main doors. He could hear his guests laughing as Benny must have continued his comical antics during the routine. In the main throne room, there was a passage way that had a stairway that lead to the main hall that lead to the ballroom and also back towards the living quarters. He figured more than likely she would have ducked out into one of the lounges or the changing rooms close to the ballroom. He didn't have to go far as when he was going towards Marianne's room, he heard sobbing. In the corner, at the end where the hallway turned was Alice, she was hiding behind a potted plant and was curled up into a small ball with her wings covering her like a frightened little girl would do.

He approached her and said, "Alice...I'm sorry, I know you are upset, but you are being asked for downstairs. His Majesty wants to see you."

Alice looked up and her face makeup was completely messed up. She then slowly stood up, came out from behind the plant and wrapped her arms around Bog and said, "Thank you for kicking Daniel and his brother out of here, Your Majesty. I heard the song and everyone seemed to be having fun and it did make me feel a bit better, but I feel I just can't show my face out there now. Everyone must think I am an abomination to nature for preferring to love a woman."

"That isn't true, Alice. I for one do not think that way and I think people will be far more accepting than you think."

"I don't know. I just want to curl up in that corner and die."

"Well, I am sorry you feel that way and I am not going to sugar coat it, I am not very fond of you, but under the circumstances, I do feel that what Daniel did was way out of line and I am taking your side on this and I am willing to give you your space and whatever time you need."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"However, you are going to have to come down eventually. There are some questions that have to be answered."

Alice nodded as she said, "I know. It is just I am just a bit crushed inside right now."

"There is something else that concerns me...What did Daniel mean when he mentioned Marianne was one of your partners?" he carefully asked not knowing her reaction.

"I will explain that in detail later, but don't worry, Your Majesty, even though I was interested in Princess Marianne, she made it clear that she only loves you. I wouldn't cut in on the both of you. I just needed to be close with someone...someone I felt close to and when we were growing up Marianne was my closest friend. She's the only one that knew. That is all."

"So, you made a move on her then?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, but she just looked so good in that dress. I wanted her. She did push me away and we only hugged. Don't worry though, I promised I wouldn't do it again."

"So you just hugged then?"

"Yes."

Before Bog could get anymore information out of Alice, Marianne then flew down the main hall towards the ballroom when she came upon Bog and Alice.

"Oh, good, hon, you found her."

When Marianne landed, Alice immediately embraced her.

Marianne held her as she said, "I am so sorry Alice. Yesterday, I was careless and I should have locked the darn door. You and I have been keeping this for so long and it was my fault that I got distracted and didn't listen to my sister when I should have locked the door. I feel so bad that his happened and it was my fault."

"It is OK, Princess. I was going to come out...but not like this."

"I know I know...it is something you need to do in your good time. That is why I am so furious with Daniel. One for eavesdropping and two for outing you like this."

Bog said, "Keeping this for so long? Dear, she was just talking about something recent. Have you and Alice been doing something without my knowing?"

"No, No, No, there was only one other time and this was way before I met you and we were in school. I came off of a bad relationship with a guy and I was devastated about the breakup. Alice was my best friend at the time and I consoled in her. She comforted me and came out and said that she had been disappointed with guys herself wanted to 'experiment' with intimacy, to find out what it was like to be with a woman. I was open to the idea as I was only curious to know what it was like to be with a girl. But...I didn't like it as much as she did and I told her that we couldn't continue. I knew for sure that I wanted a man in my life."

Alice nodded and said, "Yes, that is it. I just had a lapse of judgment when I saw her in this dress yesterday. But I am fine now. You don't have to worry about anything, Your Majesty."

Bog let out a sigh of relief in that everything was fine and Marianne was not doing anything with Alice.

He said, "So you like girls then?"

"Yes, I like girls and boys, I am bi-sexual and not a lesbian as Daniel said. I have tried to be with boys, but, I wasn't very comfortable with them. All the men here seem to be so superficial and couldn't satisfy my needs. But when I was with Marianne that one time, I knew already then, I preferred the company of a woman over a man."

Bog ran his hand over his brow and he said, "Wow, this is much to take in."

"Don't you have cases of same sex partners here in your castle, Your Majesty?" Alice asked.

"Well, no...as far as I know. If there is something, I don't know about it," Bog said.

"Well, I guess we better get going. I have some explaining to do downstairs and I want to get this over with now," Alice said as she swallowed hard.

Marianne said, "Alright lets get you cleaned up and presentable. I will redo your makeup for you."

"Thank you, Princess. You have always been a good friend to me and I will let you know that I do not blame any of this on you. You loyally kept your secret. It was that bastard that opened the door and eavesdropped on us. All his fault!" Alice said as she started to get angry.

"Shhhh Shhhh, Come now, let's get you fixed up," she said as she put her arm around her and they went down the hall and Marianne took Alice into her room.

"I will go downstairs and let everyone know that Alice is with you." Bog said.

"Thank you, hon," she said and then she closed the door.

Bog walked to the staircase landing and saw that Benny was finishing up his song. He waited for the applause and then took a high road and flew above the dance floor and came down on the other side in front of the royal table. He filled King Dagda and everyone in at the royal table to what was going on. It wasn't too long before Marianne and Alice appeared at the top of the stairs.

Marianne announced, "May I have your attention please. Alice has an announcement to make."

As everyone cleared the dance floor and simmered down, She then said to Alice, "Go on, I will be here next to you for support."

"Thank you," she said to Marianne. She then turned forward to face the entire room. Her body and her wings were visibly shaking. Her voice wavered as she spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Your Majesties, I am going to say that mostly of what Daniel sang about me in his song is true. I am not like other girls, I am different in that I find it enjoyable being with either a man or a woman. I am not a lesbian as he says, I am a bi-sexual. I am going to say that even though I am hoping for the right man still, I seem to be more interested in being with a woman."

There was a bit of a commotion among everyone. Alice was becoming timid and her wings began to vibrate out of fear. She started to back up. But Marianne held on to her.

Marianne boomed out, "Enough! Let her speak! This is not easy for her to tell you this. Why do you think she was keeping it a secret for so long?"

Yara then spoke up and said, "But what Daniel said about you isn't true, Princess, yes?"

"Well, I have a confession to make too. Alice and I were best friends when we were teenagers in school and one day I had come off of a bad breakup and I was out of sorts and felt vulnerable and suddenly alone. Of course, I went to see Alice. I guess to take my mind off of it, she wanted to experiment in sexuality and I accepted. For a short time we became close, but after a while I realized that this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to be with a man and only a man. And we left it at that."

There was a murmur among everyone and then Dawn came forward, "What happened recently then?"

"What happened was that I didn't listen to you Dawn. I failed to lock the door and somehow I think Daniel must have opened the door a crack without us knowing and listened in as Alice and I were talking about that time yesterday," she explained.

Bog was surprised that Marianne wasn't telling the same story in terms of recent events, but he understood why. It was something that Marianne wanted to keep in her past and she tried to shift the blame to more and more to Daniel.

Alice then said, "I just want everyone to know that I am the same Alice as I have always been and don't worry ladies...I will not be making passes at you. I feel bad about this whole thing and I know this was supposed to be King Bog's night."

Bog spoke up and said, "Don't worry about it Alice. I have learned enough about this situation and the only one to blame is rightfully behind bars now."

Yara said, "Yes, Don't worry about it, young Alice. There many cases of same sex relationships in my kingdom. Very wonderful people too. Nothing wrong with it...I was friend with them too. I praise you for being brave to talk about it."

Alice smiled when she learned that there were same sex couples in Yara's Kingdom and that she was fine with it.

"It wasn't like I had a choice, Queen Yara. I been outed tonight and ruined everyone's evenings," she said.

King Dagda said, "You didn't ruin anything, Alice. It was just a hiccup and we will resume the festivities shortly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty...you were always kind to me," she said as she was almost near tears again.

Marianne said, "Easy Easy, don't cry again."

King Dagda stood up and said, "Very well then. While I have not had an occurrence like this before in my Kingdom, I will say that I have known Alice all her life and I think she is a remarkable young woman and a great dance partner too."

Everyone agreed.

"I am going to say that as a member of our kingdom, this is her decision and she shall not be chastised about it or made fun of because of her desire to have a same sex partner. I am in a position to protect everyone in my kingdom and also in my ally's kingdom," he said as he motioned to Bog. "Thus Alice is protected under the same rules regardless of the parter she chooses to be with. If I find in anyway that Alice is discriminated against or harassed due to her sexual preference then those against her will be dealt with according to the laws of our kingdom."

Just then everyone erupted in applause.

From the corner of the ballroom one of the female fairies, Monica, flew forward and landed at the base of the steps.

"Monica, what is it?" Marianne said.

"I have something to say to everyone," she said as she made her way to the top of the steps.. "Mostly to Alice."

"Everyone simmer down a bit," Marianne said as she looked out to everyone.

Once the din in the room subsided Monica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was dressed in a black, long dress with a bolero that didn't show much of her body. It was a very flowing outfit, but it did have a nice open neckline. The bolero was semi sheer and was long sleeved.

Monica said, "Alice...I am amazed at your bravery and admire your strength for dealing with this so well."

"Monica, I didn't deal with this well. I fell apart and hid."

"But you did come forward to tell us now and I still admire that."

"Yeah, because that creep outed me."

"But like you, I too have long kept a secret and I want to tell you that you are not alone."

There were a bunch of gasps among the crowd.

"Yes, everyone, I too desire a female partner and I _AM_ a lesbian. I don't like men at all. I always wanted a woman in my life. Like Alice, I was too afraid to come forward and kept my feelings to myself. At first I thought something must be wrong with me as I was never comfortable around men. But over time I knew this is me and how I am, but I am lonely and do want a companion. And it just so happens, I slowly became very attracted to a very pretty red head with a great set of legs for a very long time now."

Alice put her hand to her chest and said, "Me?!"

"Yes you! I kind of suspected you were different, because other than His Majesty, I didn't see you with boys often. But you were always good friends with Princess Marianne and Princess Dawn. I took it that you were perhaps just not interested in a relationship."

"No, I am very much interested in a relationship."

"Well, I am interested too," she said as she took her bolero off.

Her arms were very well toned and while her muscles were visible as she moved her arms, they were much smaller and daintier in comparison to Marianne's.

She said, "I am not one to show myself off, but I heard you one time say that you liked Princess Marianne's arms and I am starting to work out a bit."

Alice smiled and said, "I wish you would have come to me when you suspected I was like you."

"I couldn't bring myself to it because, what if I was wrong? You are so outgoing, I am mostly an introvert. I was worried you would tell everyone about me. And I would be laughed at and picked on. But now I know for sure that isn't the case and you are like me."

"Well, I never approached you because you were always so shy and I wasn't sure either but now this sure does change everything,"

"Yes it does and I would like us to be friends," Monica said. "...If you want me."

"Yes! Of course!," Alice said enthusiastically.

The two raised their arms and then embraced.

Suddenly there were loud cheers among everyone.

Marianne smiled as she could see Alice rub Monica's arm that was facing her. She let her fingers run down the contours of her arm. Alice looked very content. Monica let out a long sigh and looked very comfortable being in Alice's arms. The two ladies separated and then flew over to where Alice was sitting.

Princess Marianne smiled and said to everyone, "Well, with that out of the way, I guess we can resume party."

Everyone whistled and cheered and many got up and began to mingle with the crowd. The two ladies got a lion's share of the attention as many flocked to them.

Marianne went with Dawn back up to the lounge to discuss her song which was next up. Yara and Griselda were chatting and everyone was pairing off with someone to talk to.

King Dagda walked to the top of the steps and looked down at everyone as they began to talk below. Some of the elves gathered on the bandstand and were playing some background music.

Bog flew up to King Dagda and said, "Looks like your mind is preoccupied. Is it about Alice, huh?"

"Yeah, that and the brothers among other things," he said as he looked around and changed the subject. "I envy you, Bog. This room is huge, and beautiful too! It makes me want to renovate my ballroom now."

"You have a fine ballroom, K.D. But I do want to thank you again for you and your men's hard work. I kept saying that it is too big and too much, and while I still stand by that, I have to say that this is clearly my favorite room in the castle. Your insight for design and engineering made this room spectacular. Everyone is having a good time down there and I hear tons of compliments on the room."

"Yes indeed," he said. "But you decorated it, that beautiful chandelier is all you. We just put it up there."

"I took everything Marianne loved about the Dark Forest and I put it into that chandelier and the whole room for that matter. I wanted to do this for her because she loves to sing and dance. I wanted to give her a proper room for that."

"The whole room is beautiful," he said. "And it is very thoughtful of you to go to this length for my daughter."

"Well, I love her and I enjoy seeing her smile."

King Dagda started to get a solemn look in his face as Bog said those words. He began to look down into the crowd below and he smirked a bit.

Bog then noticed that King Dagda's eyes focused on Yara. She was sitting at the very end of the royal table while she was talking with Griselda and Benny. She was sitting with her leg partly outstretched with her knee bent and her right buttock slightly off the seat. Her skirt was covering the side split, only showing a tiny bit of her skin near the top of the split. Apparently he stared at her leg too long as she glanced up and smiled. She then proceeded to reach down and it looked as if she was trying to scratch an itch on her leg. As she made the scratching movement, she nonchalantly pushed the skirt off her leg exposing it completely. The mocha color of her leg reflected the light from the chandelier very well. Her legs looked very smooth and shiny.

Bog saw King Dagda swallow hard as his eyes were locked onto her leg. Yara again glanced up to them and then pushed her foot forward flexing her calf muscle. Almost immediately he noticed a change in the king's breathing. He looked back and forth between the king and Yara several times. There was no question in his mind that K.D. was attracted to Yara's exposed leg.

Bog decided to speak first, "Ummmm, if I didn't know better, I believe she is doing that on purpose."

"Of course, it is hard not to notice a beautiful leg like that especially on a woman her age. In fact, I have never seen a woman with such beautiful legs period," the King said as he again swallowed hard.

"Really? So Yara has nicer legs than your Evelyn?"

"No, not really, my wife had very attractive legs too, but Yara's are different. They are more curvy and very solid looking."

The two men laughed and King Dagda said, "I loved Evelyn's legs, but those legs on that woman there, come out of a dream."

Bog said, "So I see you are taking an interest in Yara."

"It is that obvious, huh?"

"Well, for those that have been paying attention." Bog said

There was a bit of a pause before the king answered, "Just between us...yes, I have had some close moments with her. Nothing serious mind you, but I have hugged her and held her, but it is more of a friendship thing. She was in a bad marriage and she lost all her people and I can't turn a cold shoulder to someone in need of some affection and comforting. But that is about it, as I am still in love with my Evelyn."

"Does she know that?"

"Yes, but I think she wants more. I think she is looking for love, and I am just not sure I am ready for it. I feel like I am betraying my Evelyn. It has been a long time since I been close to a woman and I am not sure if I am comfortable with having feelings for another woman again."

"Technically with marriage it is until death do you part. From what I understand, you have loyally fulfilled that role and then some. You have been alone for some 20 what years now, so I would say you are more than allowed to love again. Especially if you already have feelings for her."

"Yes, but it still doesn't feel right."

"Like with your daughters, perhaps it is time to finally let go. I know from experience that it is tough being alone."

"Well, I have been alone for twenty years now and how about you? You been alone longer than that and were fine with it."

"Really, was I fine with it?" Bog questioned in a gruff tone. "Despite the hard evil persona I have shown on the outside over the years, I used it to cover up what it was that I was feeling on the inside. I didn't ever want to know anything about love. Until...something happened to me and made my own eyes see the monster I became."

"And that something is my Marianne, huh?"

"Yes, she just opened another door to my life that I didn't know that existed."

"The effect she had on you was drastic."

"Yes, while I thought I loved my evil self and my life before. I was wrong. Having been close with Marianne, I love that more than anything now. I don't want to know a day without her. What I share with her is beyond anything I have experienced in life. I love her deeply. Just before when we were kicking the brothers out, what I felt for her, the way she looked, the way she played that guitar solo. I know that is the woman I want to be with forever."

Bog looked down to his hands and they were shaking for he wanted to ask THE question. The one question every decent gentleman asks of a woman's father when he is really in love.

"What's the matter B.K., my friend, your hands are shaking."

"I know this may not be the right timing, and I don't mean to add to your heavy load of thoughts right now, but given how I feel about Marianne, I would like to ask you for your permission to have her hand in marriage."

King Dagda sighed heavily and was silent for a while. Bog could see he seemed a bit stressed out.

"You don't need to give me an answer now." Bog said, "If you need a while to think it over, you can get back to me on it another time."

"Well, my friend. I knew this time was going to come and I was preparing myself for it, but I had only one concern."

"What concerns you then, friend?" Bog asked.

"Have you and Marianne given it any thought to what your children will end up looking like?"

"Well, while I cannot speak for Marianne, I seriously doubt my child would look worse than me. If anything your daughter would add more beauty to that child, because she is so beautiful herself. As for Marianne...she accepted me, so I believe she would love the child regardless of what he or she looks like."

King Dagda's eyes started to well up a bit and he swallowed hard as he said, "That is a very touching answer, my friend. Also, any man that not only gives a beautiful dress like that for his lady, but also designs it for her, shows how much he loves her. Any many that goes to this extent to design a room like this so his lady has a place to dance, shows how much he loves her. You have done far more for my daughter than any of the other men in her life combined and then some.

I see it in her eyes too. The way she looked at you the night you sang that epic song for her. The way she was close to you and slowly opened and closed her wings. I will never forget that. I will never forget the look on her face before when you asked her to sing with you and she played her heart out. I know she is very much in love with you."

He paused and sighed again. "I know, when the time comes, I am going to miss seeing her everyday at the palace, but I know you two are very much in love with each other, so...Yes, you have my permission and my blessing."

Bog felt very elated and couldn't help throw his fist in the air as he jumped up and and exclaimed, "Yeah!" He then noticed people nearby looking up to him. He put his hands out and said, "Sorry."

King Dagda smiled and laughed at his reaction. When he came back down he put his arm around King Dagda and shook his hand with the other hand and almost started to get in an embrace with the Fairy King. But he held back and just said, "Thank you so much, Your Majesty."

The king's voice began to waver as he said, "Just promise me you will take good care of her and make sure she is safe."

"You already know, I was ready to give my life for her...so I already have made that promise."

"Yes, I know...you saved her already. Which is another reason I am approving this marriage."

"I can't thank you enough for this is a another gift you have given me...but this time it is one I will cherish for all my life."

King Dagda patted Bog on the back and the two men stood in silence, both in need of regaining their composure. Bog noticed that K.D. resumed looking at Yara's leg.

Bog said, "It took me a long time to finally meet the right woman, but I think you have waited long enough too. Yara seems like a very good woman too and she is interested in you."

"I don't know if I am ready and furthermore, when my time comes and I am reunited with Evelyn...how could I ever look her in the face and explain Yara to her. It is better that things don't go any further than they have already. Staying true to Evelyn is my decision."

"Well, that is up to you and your choice alone. Personally though, I don't think you should let Yara get away. She seems like a special woman and I think both Marianne and Dawn adore her.

"Point taken, my friend, but my decision is firm."

Bog felt the need to change the subject as it seems as if K.D. was becoming uncomfortable with the discussion and he didn't want to push the issue, especially since he already saddled him with such a big decision in asking for Marianne's hand in marriage. Right now he just was so elated that he would do anything for the man that would become his future father-in-law and right now he felt it was best to give him his space.

"Understood," he finally said.

They both looked down to Yara and she now straightened her leg out from the chair showing off it's length. Not a single part of her leg was straight, it was all curves."

Bog then said, "Well, I wouldn't stare at that leg too long, K.D. You might find yourself in a precarious situation."

King Dagda said, "Harm is done, my friend. Harm is already done."

The both of them laughed. King Dagda excused himself and headed back for the lounge while Bog headed down the stairs. As he started for the steps he looked back to the King and noticed his walk was a bit off. He couldn't help but smile as he said to himself, 'The guy's still got it!' As Bog descended the stairs, his eyes and Yara's met and suddenly she sat up straight in her chair and quickly covered her leg. Bog thought to himself, 'Uh huh...I know what you are doing. I have to hand it to you, you are pretty sassy for your age.'

As Bog walked over to the table his mother said, "Ah there you are my boy. I have to say you kicked off the night wonderfully and that Sunny with that lovely old song. I could kiss him for bringing that era back, and then you belted out that heavy rock number getting everyone, including the Goblins involved."

"Mom, were where you? I didn't see you dancing, I thought you were in the kitchen."

"Oh I was dancing! I was in the corner there with Sal, one of Sunny's friends, he's exactly my height and happens to know the old dances too! Says he likes my dress and my hair. So I have my dance partner for tonight!"

"Well ,at least you had a good time, that is the main thing," he said, but perhaps a bit too excitedly.

"You seem to be in a really good mood tonight, something good happen that I should know about?"

"Oh, no mother. It is just that I am very happy the way things turned out, our new home mainly and of course this party. Getting rid of that nuisance, Daniel helped too."

"Yes, my boy. I have to say the way this room looks and the sound. Very nice sound this room has on music. I can see us holding many parties here."

"We will, Mom, You can be reassured of that. The fairies and elves are certainly a party crowd and my goblins like a good time too. And of course, Marianne...she loves to sing and dance."

"Good. Good, now the next project I have for you is to hook up K.D. with this lovely woman," she said as she pointed to Yara. "She has such a wonderful personality and conveniently she is already a queen!"

"Thank you Griselda. But K.D. has to tell Yara he want me on his own."

"Understood, but we just need to give him a little push in the right direction," Griselda said.

Suddenly Bog just blurted out, "How do you feel about the Fairy King, Yara?"

"I like him...a lot. I do feel I can be close with him, if he is willing. I enjoy dancing with him and...just being near him. He is a very kind and giving man. I find that quality very attractive in him."

Benny hung his head a bit lower and in a bit of a sad tone he said, "I like dancing with you too Yara."

"Of course, you are good dance partner too, Sir Benny. I loved it when you were singing to me before. It was both funny and sweet."

"Thank you, your highness."

Bog got his answer and without a doubt there was definitely something cooking between the K.D. and Queen Yara.

Just then Marianne flew down the stairway and over to where Alice and Monica were. Alice then got up and flew towards the stairs as Marianne flew over to him. She said, "Bog, I am going to need your help with this one. Come with me."

Bog walked next to Marianne as they made their way to the staircase. He said, "Well, how is the song choice coming, dear?"

"That is the thing. I opened up a can of worms by doing that 60's feel song on the boat with her. Sunny did his sixties song for her and she saw how impressed Dad was with it. Now she wants to do one too."

"So did she pick a rock song yet?"

"Yeah, sort of. It is more pop than rock though," she explained.

As they started up the steps, Bog took her hand in his and he said, "Oh, is it sappy?"

"Slightly, but the one thing the song has going for it is that it is very fast."

"Fast is good. Heck I have even seen my goblins dance to a good fast disco song. In fact it was your song that time at the competition."

"Yeah, but I want to ensure that they get up and dance. So I am wondering if you could help me give the song a bit more bite," Marianne explained as she clenched her fist.

"Ahhh, I see. Well I just have to fetch my staff which I left in the men's lounge here," he explained as they reached the top of the stairs and turned down the landing. Alice appeared to be waiting outside of the women's lounge.

Marianne said to Bog, "I just figured that...well...you know more about Rock-N-Roll than I do. If anyone can work their magic on this, it would be you."

Bog raised his eyebrow and said, "I know more about Rock N Roll than you? After _THAT_ guitar solo you did?"

"Bog that may have been a one time thing. It was something that came out of my heart. But you, Rock is your thing and the fact is no one knows rock better than you."

"Alright, I will give it a shot."

Alice said, "Marianne invited me in on this, Your Majesty. I do know a good bit about 60's music."

Marianne smiled at Alice and said, "Yes, and we also need another backup singer besides myself."

"Awesome!" she said.

"Great! So I will let you two do your thing with Dawn, and since I know my part already, I will be with my Dad and Yara."

"Very well, my dear," Bog said and then snapped his fingers and continued. "Oh, can you get that elf that was playing that honky horn kazoo thing and send him up with it. I have an idea."

"Alright," Marianne said.

The two hugged each other and gave each other a quick kiss. Bog then went into the lounge to fetch his staff and then he and Alice both entered the women's lounge together.

Marianne instructed the elf that was playing the honky horn to go to the women's lounge to assist Bog. She then sat down and proceeded to talk with Yara and then her father came back down the stairs and joined them. She filled them in what going on with Dawn and that she was going to sing another early sixties song with her. Both her father and Yara lit up.

Yara said, "You dance with me K.D., yes?"

"Yes, I want to dance with you too," he replied.

Yara had a huge smile on her face.

A few more moments passed and then Thang came down the stairs and over to her and said, "Dawn is ready to sing her song now, Your Highness."

Bog, Dawn and Alice came out to the landing of the stairs and then flew over to the bandstand and Marianne joined them. She and Alice took flanking positions to each side of and slightly behind Dawn. Bog stood a bit off to the side with his staff positioned like a guitar and the elf with the honky horn, stood next to him. Looking around Marianne could see that, like earlier, they were going to mostly do an acoustic set using instruments rather than fairy magic. Since she did so well with the drums earlier, Sugar Plum took a place behind the drums once again.

Marianne said, "Bog? Are you helping my sister?"

"With these lyrics?! Yes! If she wants to pack the dance floor with goblins, she's going to need all the help she can get."

"Oh! Bog that's..."

But before Marianne could complete her sentence Sugar Plum started to count off, "4,3,2,1!"

She started up a heavy thumping beat and an elf started strumming the bass, not typicial of a 60's style song, but more of a 70's feel. Bog then started strumming out a heavy guitar riff in time with the beat. The elves started to play their horns in the background. Alice then shouted out, "Everyone it's sock hoppin' sixties time again! Doin Da do Ron Ron! Take it Dawn!"

 **(Da Do Ron Ron –** **The** **Crystals / Shaun Cassidy)**

(Dawn)

 _I met him on a Monday and my heart beat funny_

 _(Dawn, Marianne, Alice)_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron  
_

_(Dawn)_

 _Somebody told me that his name was Sunny  
_

_(Dawn, Marianne, Alice)_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _Yeah, my heart beat funny  
Yes, his name was Sunny  
And when he walked me home  
Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

(Out on the dance floor, the fairies and some of the goblins actually began to pair up. Yara and King Dagda got into a ballroom hold and started to do a quickstep style of dance. Surprisingly some of the goblins joined in right away. Stuff and Thang were among the first to step out on the floor. Brutus and his buddies weren't having it though and they began to look for stuff to put in their ears.)

 _(Dawn)_

 _I knew what he was thinking when he caught my eye  
(Dawn, Marianne, Alice)_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron  
(Dawn)_

 _He looked so shy but my, oh my  
(Dawn, Marianne, Alice)_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _Yeah, he caught my eye  
Yes, my, oh my  
And when he walked me home  
Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

(Bog put his staff down reached around behind him and picked up the honky horn and gave it to Dawn. Everyone's eyes widened as no one ever seen Dawn play an instrument before. Bog stood behind her and put some of his fingers over the valves while she put her fingers over the others. She took a deep breath and began to play).

 _(Sax Solo – Dawn & Bog)_

(While it wasn't a perfect performance and Dawn squeaked a note here and there, the crowd was roaring and even more goblins came in. Brutus even shouted out, 'Dawn is good! She honks horn! Yeah!' Marianne stood with her mouth open. Sunny also had his mouth agape. Alice leaned over and said, "Princess We're up! Sing!"

"Oh!" Marianne said as she came to)

(Alice & Marianne)

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron  
Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

(By now goblins table was mostly empty and it was clear most of them were dancing. Bog smiled at Dawn as put the horn back behind him and picked his staff back up. As Dawn sang, she smiled back at him. At the sight of Dawn playing the horn, Sunny sighed heavily and passed out.)

 _(Dawn, Marianne, Alice)_

 _He picked me up at seven and he looked so fine  
Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron  
Someday soon I'm gonna make him mine  
Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _(Entire Band)_

 _Yeah, he looked so fine,  
Yes, I'll make him mine  
And when he walked me home  
Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _(Dawn Softly)_

(Sunny came too and just looked starry eyed at Dawn. She shrugged her shoulders to the beat as she sang.)

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _(Dawn, Marianne, and Alice slightly louder)_

(Marianne and Alice rocked their shoulders front to back while snapping their fingers, Dawn continued to shrug her shoulders to the beat as she sang)

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _(Dawn, Marianne, and Alice much louder)_

 _(Dawn – Ohhh Ohhhhh)_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _(Dawn – Ohhh Ohhhhh)_

(King Dadga and Yara were moving so fast across the floor that people had to move out of their way).

 _(Entire Band - Dawn singing loudest)_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _(Dawn – Yeah yay Yeah)_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron_

 _(Dawn –- Ohhh Ohhhh!)_

 _Da do ron-ron-ron, da do ron-ron!_

As the song ended, the entire room applauded and cheered loudly. Sunny put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. He then shouted, "That's my woman!"

Dawn put her hands to her mouth and then out to Sunny first as she blew kisses to him. She then did the same to the audience as she thanked them and curtsied. Even most of the goblins were cheering her on.

Bog shook his head as he laughed and put his staff down. He then looked to Marianne as she was blowing kisses out to the crowd herself.

He was ready to walk over to her and hug her, but then suddenly Dawn shot over and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a nice firm kiss on his cheek.

"Mmmmmmaaahhhh! Thank you so much for helping me, Boggy. It means a lot to me."

"Oh you're welcome, Dawny," he said making a play on her name as she often did with his.

The both of them laughed.

Dawn then went back to thanking the crowd and then she said, "Where's my Sunny?"

Everyone was crowded around the stage and she couldn't find him, but then he stuck his hand up and said, "Over here, my love!"

Dawn flew down to Sunny and he immediately embraced her and said, "Oh, you were so good. I love how you were blowing that horn! Amazing."

She giggled loudly.

Marianne walked over to Bog and placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "I don't know what to say, I just know what I am feeling inside on how you helped Dawn. I kind of figured you would add a heavy guitar part to this, but what you did with that horn and then the goblins cheered her...that...that was so unexpected."

"I lucked out in that, John, the elf horn player, said it wasn't too difficult an instrument to figure out. So I put together a small solo for her and helped with the hard part."

"Still I want to thank you for do doing that for my little sis," Marianne said softly and slowly moved closer to his body.

"You're welcome, my dear," he answered as he reached out and pulled her against him.

Marianne placed her head on his chest, looked up to him and sighed heavily, "Oh, my love. I am seriously crushing on you right now."

Bog found he was suddenly lost in her golden brown eyes. The soft sweet look in those eyes just automatically made him purse his lips. She reached up, closed her eyes and her lips met his. It was a very soft kiss. But before it could go any further, someone announced, "Make way for the King!"

King Dagda and Yara slowly approached the bandstand and he was a bit out of breath from dancing. He was holding Yara's hand.

He pointed to Dawn and said, "Come here you! You have made me so proud of you! Wonderful song choice!"

Dawn walked over to her father with Sunny as they held hands.

Her father said, "I can't believe you can play that horn too!"

"Thank you Dad, but I had a lot of help with the horn. In fact...I had a lot of help with the whole song!" she said as she put her hand hand to her mouth and she said, "Huhhhh! I almost forgot!"

She suddenly flew back up on the bandstand and said, "Thank you everyone for helping me!"

Everyone on the bandstand said, "Your Welcome, Princess!"

When she looked forward her eyes were glistened over. She then flew back down to her father and continued to say, "Everyone was so good to me, but Bog mostly. He helped with playing the guitar part, he helped with fingering the horn parts so I would only blow the right notes."

"Yes, but that was your mouth blowing, right?"

"Yes, that part was me," Dawn replied.

"And that was you singing?"

"Uh huh, that too," she said.

"So, I am still very proud of you, darling. You rocked!" he said as he threw his arms around his daughter and held on to her tight. As he buried his face into her hair in a muffled voice he continued. "Oh if it was up to me I would have you sing songs like that all night."

When he released her, Sunny stood next to her and she took his hand in hers.

Yara said, "You did wonderful, it had an interesting older and newer feel to it."

Marianne and Bog flew down and joined them.

The king reached his hand out to Bog. Bog took his hand and he shook it, and he patted his back with his other hand as he said, "Thank you for being a gentleman to both of my daughters."

"You're welcome."

Griselda came by and announced that they were going to have dessert shortly and that there was time for another song. At first no one approached the bandstand, but Marianne looked over in that direction and then to Bog.

She said to Bog, "I want sing for you."

Bog said, "Right now?"

"Yes, my love. I just have a good feeling in me right now and I want to sing for you."

Marianne flew up to the bandstand and announced, "I know I wanted to sing this later on as I wanted the goblins to have a chance to dance. But I just feel that now is a better time. Now, it is not a 60's song, but even though it is a love song, it is fast and it is a rock song."

There was a murmur among the Goblins, many nodding their heads in approval.

Marianne turned to them and said, "I don't know if you will like it or not, but I do hope you stay or even dance to it, but that is up to you."

Bog walked up to the bandstand and stood by Marianne's feet.

"This is obviously a song for tonight's host of honor, my true love, Bog King." she put her hand down to Bog. "There was a certain string of events that happened since yesterday going into today and even though it is his day, he made me feel very special today...Bog, my love, this is for you, because You Make Loving Fun."

Bog swallowed hard as he could feel his face begin to get very flushed. Numerous 'Ohhhhhhhh's' came from the crowd.

Marianne smiled as she looked down to Bog and said, "Lights please, my love."

An elf performer on stage handed Bog his staff and he flew over to a similar podium next to the bandstand and laid his staff on it. Suddenly the bright lights dimmed and changed into various shades of blues, purples and dark greens which matched her dress and makeup.

"That's good," Marianne said. She flew towards the top landing of the staircase and then outstretched her hand and wiggled her fingers towards his staff as she said, "I am going to need that, my love."

Bog's eyes widened as he flew back to Marianne and handed her his staff. The goblins started to cheer already and Thang shouted, "Princess Marianne is going to play again!"

The cheering from the goblins expanded through the whole room.

Bog was ready to fly off the landing when Marianne grabbed his sash and raised an eyebrow as she said, "You can't leave without this."

She leaned over and planted a firm kiss on his lips, she even discreetly slipped her tongue into his mouth.

There was again some "Ooooo's" from the crowd.

When they were done kissing, she nodded to the foot of the stairs and said, "Watch me from down there, hon."

Bog flew down to the newel post at the bottom of the stairs and leaned up against it.

She then nodded to Sugar Plum and the music began to play. The bass was very low and solid. The bass drum could be easily felt. Marianne put Bog's staff into position like a guitar and started to strum out some the bars of the intro.

Immediately a bunch of the goblins stood up and began to stream out onto the dance floor. They were quickly followed by the fairies and elves. Bog could tell by the beat of the song that this was going to be good. For a love song, as Marianne said it would be, it certainly had a heavy beat. This was something he liked and it put a smile on his face as he looked up to his lady and watched her play. She looked so good up on the landing that he immediately could feel that tingling sensation from within. But he didn't mind nor hold back.

 **(You Make Loving Fun (Live 'The Dance' version) – Fleetwood Mac)**

 _(Marianne)_

 _Sweet wonderful you,  
You make me happy with the things you do,  
Oh, can it be so,  
This feeling follows me wherever I go._

(King Dagda asked Yara to dance first and Benny had a look of disappointment on his face. The King and Queen began to go in their familiar ballroom hold and they did a rather fast pace Fox Trot across the floor. Yara said, "My, K.D. this is fast." He replied, "Well, if it is too fast then we can take it down a notch." She responded by saying, "Hey now, I am not that old." He replied, "Trust me, at this rate, I will run out of steam long before you do." They both laughed as they spun out on to the floor where mostly everyone was doing a freestyle type of dance. They worked into a nice rise and fall during the slower parts of the song.)

 _I never did believe in miracles,  
But I've a feeling it's time to try.  
But I believe in the ways of magic,  
There is no reason to wonder why._

 _(Guitar Solo – Marianne)_

(As Marianne began to play her solo, the Goblins as well as many others began to cheer. Bog leaned up against the post and began to slide down it a bit as he admired her beauty as she played. He then stood up and began to rock his shoulders to the beat as he watched his lover play. Their eyes locked on to each other, and she had this sexy little smirk on her face. Yara even yelled out, "Go Princess Go!")

 _I never did believe in miracles,  
But I've a feeling it's time to try.  
But I do believe in the ways of magic,  
There is no reason to wonder why._

(The dance floor was once again packed and everyone was bobbing up and down to the beat. Marianne flew down to Bog and began to look him straight in the eyes as she sang out. She put her hand out, but she was walking forward at such a fast pace to the beat that he had to quickly back up.)

 _Don't, don't break the spell,  
It would be different and you know it will,  
You, you make loving fun,  
And I don't have to tell you but you're the only one._

(Marianne caught up to him when she drove his back into a pillar. The look in her eyes was very passionate as he looked into them. She looked amazingly beautiful as she sang to his face as she played. He just watched her facial expressions change as she sang. Her face just looked so awesome, all he wanted to do was kiss her.)

 _You, you make loving fun  
It's all I want to do  
You, you make loving fun  
It's all I want to do  
You, you make loving fun  
It's all I want to do  
You, you make loving fun  
It's all I want to do_

(Marianne suddenly spun away from Bog, stood in the middle of the dance floor and began to play a long guitar outro to the song and Bog just looked to her with starry eyes. The feelings inside him built up very strong and he had a strong desire to be close with her. But he just watched on as she played).

The song ended abruptly with Marianne throwing her right fist in the air above her as she looked to Bog. there was a deafening cheer among the crowd. Many shouted Marianne's name.

Bog threw his fist in the air and yelled out. "Whooo Hooo! Fan-Tas-Tic, my dear!"

He then clapped loudly along with everyone else.

She slowly approached him and handed him his staff back as she said, "Thank you, I loved every moment singing that to you."

"You're such an amazing woman," Bog said as he slowly brought her lips to hers, but their lips only touched for moments when others began to swarm in around Marianne as they commented on her performance.

Dawn and Sunny came over along with Yara and King Dagda and all offered their praise.

"Thank you everyone! You are all too kind," Marianne said.

Once everyone was finished praising Marianne, they all started to go back to their seats. As the dance floor emptied out, Yara and King Dagda were on the far side of the floor and were mostly by themselves when she put her hands on King Dagda's shoulders and she said, "Now that I hear her by herself, you are right, she does have a beautiful voice."

"Indeed, she has been and probably will always be the best female singer in the kingdom," he said.

"I have noticed you have been dancing with me quite often tonight, K.D. You make Yara happy. I was worried you might avoid me, like you did yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but there are bunch of things going on inside of me, and I know I have been acting a bit strange the past couple days."

"Well, I just happy you dance with me," she said.

"I enjoy dancing with you too," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and then ran his hands down her arms.

She looked down to where his hands rested on the inside of her elbows.

"You fancy my arms, huh? I always see your eyes looking at them when we in dance hold and they spend most time on my shoulders."

"I guess it is that obvious that I like your arms and shoulders."

"You think Yara's arms pretty?"

"Yes. They are attractive and strong looking."

Yara reached her arms up and also held his by the insides of his elbows and she gently squeezed them.

"You have nice arms too. Very strong looking too. Yara feel safe being held in these arms."

"Thank you," he said as he put his hand out towards the table.

But Yara didn't take the lead, she instead took a hold of his arm and leaned close to him and then she walked with him towards the table.

"I would like if you put your arm around me."

"Perhaps later on, when we are by ourselves again."

Yara's eyes grew wide and her face lit up. She said, "Okay. Yara look forward to that."

Bog put his staff behind his throne as he watched Yara and K.D. walk back to their seats. As he took a seat he looked to Marianne and she had a very passionate look in her eyes. Her breathing was very heavy, but steady. He couldn't help but watch her chest expand and contract as she breathed. He loved it when she inhaled deeply and as her chest expanded and more of her sternum showed through the dress.

He leaned to her and whispered into her ear, "Are you alright, my love."

"Yes, I am more than alright. I feel great, but perhaps I would like to freshen up a bit."

"Alright, then," he said as he got up.

Marianne got up and rested her hands on his chest as she gave him a quick kiss. As she walked away, Bog noticed that she had a bit of stiff walk to her as she headed for the stairway. She even walked in a peculiar manner up the stairs. When she turned up on the top by the landing he could see she was pulling down on her dress.

Dawn and Sunny came back to the table, moments later and she said, "Where's Marianne?"

"Oh, she just went upstairs to freshen up a bit," Bog answered.

"Well, Ok then, I guess she wouldn't mind if I kept her seat warm," Dawn said as she took a seat in Marianne's chair, next to Bog.

Sunny sat down in Dawn's seat and said, "Ok, I will keep your's warm then."

Dawn giggled and said, "Ok, thank you Sunnybunny."

Bog watched as Dawn got settled into Marianne's chair. She put her chest out and sat in a very straight backed, poised position.

She said, "Hmmmmm, I could get used to sitting here. I like this chair. You can see everything in the room from here."

Bog looked at her and then at her dress and said, "Thank you again for making Marianne so beautiful tonight. I really like the way her hair came out too."

"You're Welcome, but that hairstyle is her doing. Remember, I was here the whole time. I helped her to make her hair look like Mom's but she didn't like it as it didn't go with the dress. Mom had a French braid in the picture with a 60's style flip on the back. She turned it into a Mohawk! I must say though, what she did looks a hundred times better now," Dawn explained.

Sunny was sitting with his hands holding his head and his elbows on the table as he looked with starry eyes at Dawn as she was talking to Bog.

Yara noticed and said, "Awwwww, Sunny you look so cute looking at Dawn that way. You look so in love with her."

He sighed heavily and said, "I can't help it. Dawn's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh SunnyBunny, You are too much. You always make me feel beautiful." Dawn giggled and her face turned very red.

Yara said, "So, sweet! You both are an interesting pairing. How did you two fall in love?"

Dawn said, "Well we were friends for a long time, but I noticed he always treats me like a lady."

Sunny stood up on his chair pointed to Dawn and exclaimed, "Yes! She is also an amazing singer and and a great dancer too! Watch this!"

He looked up over Dawn's chair where the three pixies were floating and said, "Ladies, please help an elf out here."

King Dagda said, "Uhhh, Sunny, Griselda said dessert will be served any moment now."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, I will make it quick," Sunny said He then turned to Yara and said, "This is how Dawn makes me feel."

A soft chord progression played in the background and Dawn snapped her fingers to the beat. After a few bars Sunny began to sing:

 **(Can't Stop The Feeling – Justin Timberlake)**

 _(Sunny)_

 _She gives me this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavy when she turns me on_

(He made a wavy motion with his hand. King Dagda's eyes widened when Sunny sang that line.)

 _All through my town, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone_

(Suddenly a heavy bass line kicked in and it was an unmistakable Disco beat. Bog rolled his eyes and said, "I could see that coming." But he looked over to the Goblins table and surprisingly, none were leaving, He reached up and scratched his head. Dawn was dancing in her seat.)

 _She put that sunshine in my pocket  
She gives that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off her, she moves so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_

(He put his hand out and Dawn got up from her seat and took his hand. During the slow part he swayed to and fro as he lead Dawn out to the dance floor.)

 _And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

(Just then the bass kicked in and Sunny and Dawn began to dance freestyle. Immediately others got up and began to dance as well. Griselda walked out on the dance floor and yelled out, "Hey! I didn't know you were doing another song! I have dessert ready!" But everyone just danced around her. She just put her hands out, waved them down and marched back into the kitchen shaking her bum to the beat, but she was intercepted by Sal, and the two began to dance.)

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
A feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

(Benny got up and moved towards Yara, but so did King Dagda. Benny said, "Your Majesty, can I please dance with Yara? The King sighed and said, "Arlight". Yara's smile disappeared, but then the King added, "But do expect me to cut in!" Instantly Yara lit up again. Benny led Yara out to the dance floor.")

 _I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

(King Dagda looked to Bog and said, "Marianne isn't back yet? She loves to dance to this." Bog said, "Actually I am good. You know I am not fond of disco. He said, "Yes, I know, but I want to dance with her!" Just then Alice flew on over, curtsied and said, "I will Dance with you, Your Majesty." He replied. "Of course, M'lady." King Dagda lead Alice out to the dance floor.).

 _Ooh, You're something magical  
You're in the air, You're in my blood, it's rushing on  
I don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_

(By now more and more people were gathering on the dance floor and surprisingly a good number of Goblins joined in too, despite the song's disco feel. But Brutus and some of the larger goblins just stood to the side. Sunny began to sing more to Dawn.)

 _'Cause you put that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops_

 _(Ooooo)  
I can't take my eyes up off you, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_

(Dawn kept dancing around Sunny and she would occasionally run her hand over his shoulders as he sang. Some of the fairies even started to dance in mid air above them. Bog was wondering what was keeping Marianne up as normally she would be out and dancing to a song like this. He just got up and he walked over to another podium that was behind his throne and he put his staff on it and he began to play with the lights in the room changing their colors and dimming them).

 _Under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_

(Dawn came up behind Sunny and quickly looked to her father and he was facing the other way, suddenly she pushed her skirt aside showing her leg and she swung it over Sunny's shoulder and then ran her hand over his face. At the same time she slowly opened her wings. Most of the people dancing around them practically stopped dancing as their eyes grew wide and said, "Ooooooooo!" Even Sunny looked up at her with wide eyes, but couldn't help to reach up and run his hand from her knee down her shin to her ankle.)

 _When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

(But just as her father spun around she quickly pulled her leg off Sunny's shoulder and closed her wings and spun around too, but then Bog saw she was looking straight at him. He just laughed as he saw everything from his throne. He even rubbed his fingers together in a manner that told Dawn, she was being naughty. By now King Dadga cut in with Yara and Benny and he started to dance with her. Benny wanted to dance with Alice, but she took off upstairs. So he ended up going back to see what Bog was doing with the control panel).

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on_

(During the bass break, Bog was playing with the lights and everyone was looking up at to how the colors of the chandelier was changing and also the lights around the entire room. Dawn looked up and said, "Oh Wow." King Dadga said to Yara, "I helped design this room and still I find it amazing. B.K. and I haven't even figured it all out yet!")

 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling_

(Dawn was laughing as she spun round Sunny and she was really getting into the dance. King Dagda and Yara were dancing a bit slower and it looked like he was getting tired. The dance floor was again packed and there were many fairies dancing above even darting around through the superstructure of the enormous chandelier. A surprisingly good amount of goblins were also on the floor. Stuff and Thang were cutting it up very well and others tried to follow their dancing. One goblin even shouted out, "I think I am starting to like Disco." Brutus stuck out his tongue and gave him a raspberry.)

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _Everybody sing_

 _(Crowd, Sunny in parenthesis)_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down_

 _(Sunny and Crowd – Accapella)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on_

Once again as the song ended there was a loud applause. Dawn grabbed Sunny and wrapped her arms around him and excitedly said, "You did it Sunny! You got most of the Goblins to dance! I can't believe it. You got them to dance to a Disco song."

Sunny said, "I don't get them. It seems like a certain few songs they like. Maybe because it really wasn't a love song?"

Dawn replied excitedly, "Who cares! Don't read into it. They danced to it and I am happy for you."

As everyone gathered around Dawn and Sunny, Bog put a puzzled look on his face as he said, "I don't get it, Where's Marianne? She missed the whole thing...she likes songs like this."

Just then Alice flew down the stairs and headed for right for Bog. She landed in front of him and said, "Bog, Marianne needs you."

"What is going on? Is she alright?"

"Hmmmm, Yes and No."

Suddenly Bog's eyes narrowed and he said, "Alice, no funny business. I want a straight answer."

"Ok, there isn't anything wrong with her physically, but she NEEDS you. She is in NEED of your help."

While Bog didn't understand what she meant. When she stressed the word, _'need'_ both times, curiosity got the best of him and he said, "Where is she?"

"She is in her private room."

Bog flew off just as K.D. and Yara were returning to the table. He flew upstairs and landed in front of Marianne's room. He lightly knocked on the door and said, "Marianne?"

He could hear her voice softly say, "Oh Bog, thank goodness it's you, please come in and lock the door behind you."

Without hesitation he entered the room and immediately locked the door behind him, but when he turned around he was surprised at what he saw. Marianne was lying on the bed and her arms and legs were bound to the posts of the bed. She was in a half laying, half sitting position with her lower legs dangling off the sides off the bed as they were tied to the front posts of the bed at her knees, but not as tightly as her arms were tied up, but they were tied wide open. Her tiara, necklace and the rose were removed and lying on the vanity.

"What the heck! Who tied you up like this?" his eyes widened as he asked.

"Alice did."

"What on earth is the matter with that girl, what the heck for?"

Bog then took a closer look at Marianne and noticed that she was breathing hard and her body was writhing. Her bodice tie was undone and it was separated more than it was. Suddenly he began to think the unthinkable and wondered if Alice had her way with Marianne in some rather kinky obtuse game.

He blurted out, "Oh no! What did she do to you? Did she...?"

"No, No, No Bog, it isn't what it seems and I asked her to tie me up _FOR YOU_. Don't worry she didn't do anything except to tie me up as I asked."

"Alright, but why are you already in such an aroused state?"

"I was like this before she tied me up. I became aroused because of you. That is why I excused myself."

"Ha...How can that be me when I wasn't in contact with you?"

"Bog, you don't have to touch a woman physically to get her aroused like this. Touching a woman's heart is enough to do it. I guess it is everything that happened between yesterday and today, everything you did for me...the dress, the ballroom, singing to you, dancing with you, what you did for my sister. It just all started to hit me at once and I just started to look you over in your new outfit and it started to happen. But you have seen me get aroused before."

"Yes, but not like this."

"I admit, this is the first time I am in an extremely aroused state. But it is you that got me in this state. I began to want you so much that I had to leave the table. Hmmmmm," She said and then let out a small moan at the end of her sentence as she moved her body slightly.

He came closer to her and began to look deep in her eyes. The look in her eyes and face was all passion. His eyes looked out to her tied up arms and he said, "Why did you want to be tied up?"

"I wanted an erotic moment with you...right now...I just want you...Love me please," she said.

"Now?"

"Yes Bog! I am in need and I want you!"

Bog's eyes scanned her body a couple of times and as he watched her arm muscles flex as she pulled on the vines that bound her. Then he would look to her sternum in which the light in the room reflected off that area causing it to shine. She seemed to have a fine layer of perspiration starting to form on her chest. And that was it. The tingling sensation came on strong.

He started to move towards the door.

"Bog! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am going to tell a servant to give a message to Thang to tell your father that we will be detained so they know not worry where we are, this way they will not look for us."

"Oh, thank goodness, for some reason I thought you were leaving."

Bog looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "I would never deny you, my love. You are in need, then I will make it so."

"Oh, thank you. You always come through for meeee, uhhhh!" she said as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She began to writhe more on the daybed.

"What was that? Are you alright?"

"Yes, just hurry, please," she said and then bit her lower lip.

Bog opened the door and then flagged down one of his men that walked by. He gave instructions for him to relay a message to King Dagda that Princess Marianne is fine and that they were going to be detained for a bit to discuss something...personal. The goblin servant bowed to him and then headed for the steps.

Bog then entered the room and again locked the door.

Marianne said, "Thank you so much for this."

"It's my pleasure, my dear."

Marianne giggled a bit as she said, "Oh, you think?"

"Well, let me rephrase that it will be both of our pleasure."

"Oh, yes!" she said as her hips shifted side to side and her breathing became heavier.

He approached the bed and looked down on his lover. She looked good, very good. His eyes focused on her arms and as he watched the movement of the muscles beneath her skin, he looked at her sternum and how it reflected the light in the room. Her chest expanding and contracting. He quickly started to became aroused as he watched her body move. He ran his hand over one of her tied up legs. The smooth feeling of her skin greatly accelerated the tingling feeling.

MATURE Chapter 9A

 _Later on after several long moments of being close, Marianne and bog were holding each other:_

Marianne said, "...I just love this feeling, just being in your arms."

"I do too, I love feeling you around me. It is very warm and embracing feeling. I just never felt anything like this. Being like this with you is the best feeling I have ever experienced in my life."

"Oh, Bog, you are touching my heart again."

"I...I think you did more than that with me. You got into the well being of my existence and I realize now what is important about my life. This is...being close to you like this...sharing moments like this. Us close together. My mother was right about love. When you have the right person...it is amazing."

Just then her chin began to wrinkle and tears started to roll down her face and through her tears her voice quavered as she said, "You are so good to me."

"No no no! Shhh Shhh Shh Please don't cry", he said as he tried to fan her face with his hands, but it didn't seem to do any good. "I am sorry I have to move."

"No wait!"

But he moved back and perhaps a bit too fast.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"No! I wanted you to stay there longer."

"As do I, but your face..."

He reached over and grabbed the leaf on the chair and came back over to her and began to gently dab her cheeks tapping them dry, taking care not to smudge her makeup. As he was drying her face he said, "It doesn't look too bad, I caught it in time. I didn't want such a masterpiece of art to be ruined. You still have a little bit of touching up to do, I will probably fetch Dawn to help you."

"Art?...my face art?"

"Yes, this makeup work is stunning. I don't want to see it ruined. And yes, your face alone is a work of art."

"I mostly did my makeup. My goodness, that is such a compliment! Oh, you are going to start me up again!" she said as she closed her eyes and swallowed very hard.

"Of course, dear. I like it when you are so pretty like this with your makeup. But you are always pretty to me even without it."

She suddenly began to breathe very hard.

"I want to hold you so bad," she said and with that she made fists with her hands began to pull on the vines again.

"Whoa, dear...wait!" He said as he held out his hands.

He was about to tell her to stop but then his eyes fixated on her arms, she pulled so hard, her biceps bulged and her shoulders rounded. Her arms became noticeably thicker. His eyes just widened.

The bed started to groan and then the post made a splintering sound again as it bent.

"Whoa, whoa! Marianne!" He called out.

Just then the opposite vine that started to fray snapped. Bog reached over and used his fingernail to cut the other vine that was pulling on the splintering bed post. As soon as her arms were free she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

She held on to him so tight that he gasped out, "Ohhhhh! Wow! Now _THAT's_ a hug!"

She hugged him for a long while before she released her hold on him. Bog cut the vines that were holding her legs and she immediately wrapped her legs around his and again threw her arms around his body. As they embraced, she leaned forward and the two rolled over and fell on the floor. He was completely on top of her. When he realized he was with his full weight on her body, he started to lean up on his arms.

"No, love, please...lay all the way on me."

"Marianne, I am larger and heavier than you. I am worried I will hurt you."

"It's Ok, hon, I will not break. Remember I am a..."

"...Tough Girl," they finished the sentence together and laughed.

He began to slowly and very carefully lay back down on her and she pulled him down towards her. He could feel her breathing became deeper, but it wasn't a labored breathing, just very deep. He was amazed that her body could support his weight. He could feel his body move up and down as her chest expanded and contracted. It felt great. He was becoming very taken in by the moment and closed his eyes.

"Ohhh...I never felt anything like this," he said.

"See, I told you," she said.

"Yes, I see that. It...it feels really good feeling you breathe."

"Yes it does, I can feel you breathing too."

"Well, if I become too heavy for you, just let me know."

"Okay."

The two rested on the floor for a while and he took in the feeling of her chest rising and falling, the sound of the air rushing in and out of her nose. He could feel her heart beating too. He feel his eyes slowly getting heavy. It was such a soothing and comfortable feeling and he started to close his eyes. But he suddenly came too and started to get up.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but if I continue to lay on your chest like that, it's going to put me to sleep, we have to get back downstairs before they miss us."

"Ohhhh!," Marianne said sounding disappointed. "Well, I want to resume this later then."

"Oh definitely. I will not forget this day, or this moment. You are such a special woman."

Marianne giggled as she said, "I will not forget this day either, and you are very special man."

"Thank you," he said as he got up, put out his hand and helped Marianne up from the floor. He then put his fingernail under the vines tied to her wrists and cut them off. He then saw that she was looking at the bed and her eyes widened. He turned around and looked himself.

The bed was a mess, the fluid that spilled earlier had run down the front of the bed and it formed a good size puddle at the foot of the bed. The rear left post clearly was splintered and bent and on the other side, there were vine stress marks on the other post.

Marianne in a shocked tone said, "I can't believe I did that."

"Yeah, you did. It is amazing how strong you are," he said in a surprised tone, but then gave her a little smirk.

"You are not angry that I damaged the bed?"

"No, not in the least bit. In fact, you make me want to love you more," he said as he started to rub her upper arms. His finger tips traced the indentations in her upper arm just at the base of her shoulders.

"Bog, please, I am very vulnerable right now, if you do that, I could start back up again."

Bog pulled his hands away quickly and said, "Oh Yes...Sorry. I'll clean this up and see if you can get your face and hair fixed up."

Marianne looked into the mirror and said, "Oh, dear! I am a mess! My hair!"

"I'll have the servant fetch Dawn to help you."

Marianne nodded and said, "Yes, and my sister is good with keeping this to herself."

Bog went over to the door, and poked his head out. He noticed a goblin walk by. He said, "Pst, Dean."

The goblin quickly walked over and said, "Oh, Sire, there you are. They are asking for you and Princess Marianne below."

"Yes, I figured as much. Tell The Fairy King we will be down shortly, and get Princess Dawn, I need her."

"Yes, at once, Sire," he said as he saluted him.

"Thank You."

After Bog closed the door, he said, "Ok, lets get this all cleaned up."

Marianne nodded as she went into the bathroom. Bog put on his belt and sash and began to clean up the mess around the bed. He put a couple of the large leaves on the floor to sop up the mess they made earlier. He was ready to straighten out the split post when there was a knock on the door. Bog answered the door and it was Dawn.

"Ahhh, good Dawn, you are here." Bog said.

"What is going on up here! Dad is going nuts wondering what has happened. Here we are having dessert below and you guys aren't there."

"Well, we were kind of...tied up here," Bog said as he glanced over to the bed.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you two were doing up here...I am not _that_ naïve," she said as she entered the room.

Dawn's head turned towards the damaged bed and her eyes widened as she said, "Holy Crow. What the heck? You weren't kidding...you literally _WERE_ tied up, huh? My sister do this to you?"

"Ummmm, something like that."

"Tell me," Dawn said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Dawn, later on, right now I need you to help Marianne get her makeup and hair fixed."

Just then Marianne exited the bathroom and said, "Oh good, Sis, you are here, I heard voices inside and tried to finish up quickly."

Dawn took a good look at Marianne and said, "Sis, you are a bit messed up!"

"I know, that is why I wanted you to help me with my makeup to get it fixed fast."

She took a seat down at the vanity and Dawn got her supplies ready and she began to go to work immediately. Bog continued with cleaning up around the bed and after that he used what was left of the vines and a large leaf to cover the damaged areas of the rear bedposts. He had to straighten the left one out and he used the vine to lash it together.

"Wow, looks like you both had a wild time up here. Makes me wish I was with my Sunny."

Marianne said, "Dawn, not now. I know you know what we were doing up here, but I got a sudden urge, alright. Now please, could we drop it for now, and please continue."

"Okay, Okay," she said as she went back to fixing her sister's makeup while Bog gathered the leaves up and put them in a nearby trash can.

After a few moments Dawn said, "As I was saying, Griselda served dessert already and you are missing it. There is more besides the pumpkin pie and apple turnovers she mentioned earlier."

"So then, what _is_ for dessert, Sis?"

Suddenly Dawn put on a huge smile on her face and Bog smiled along with her.

"What? What's going on? You both in on something I don't know?" she asked as she moved her finger back and forth alternately pointing at Bog and her sister.

Dawn said, "Let's just say Boggy and I have a surprise for you."

Dawn got up from her seat and then went out the door.

"Wait! Dawn! Please finish up with me first!" Marianne called out. "Sheesh!"

Marianne proceeded to touch up some of the makeup herself as they waited for Dawn to return.

A few moments later Dawn came in with two covered platters. She put one down on the bed near Bog and the other on the vanity. She then sat back down in her chair.

Just then Marianne began to nose the air and she said, "Is that...chocolate I smell."

Dawn said, "Open up and see."

Marianne opened up the cover and her eyes widened as she shouted, "Chocolate Cherry Bomb! Ohhhhhh!"

"Surprise!" Dawn and Bog yelled out together.

Bog began to chuckle loudly as he opened up his platter and he had a small portion of the same thing.

"I started to worry about you since you were gone so long, so I grabbed a couple portions because it was going fast."

Marianne grabbed the plate and fork and began to dig in. She shoved a huge piece into her mouth and just closed her eyes. She slowly chewed it and made some "Mmmmmmm" sounds.

Bog also took a piece for himself and his reaction was similar, "Mmmmm."

When she swallowed, Marianne said, "Oh, this is so good!"

Bog said, "I concur, this is excellent."

As they ate, Dawn finished up with Marianne's hair and then said, "Ok, Sis, just take a couple more bites, as I have to work on your face now."

Marianne asked, "Was this Sugar Plum's doing?"

Dawn answered, "Yes, partially. Griselda helped her."

She began to fix the spider web design on Marianne's eyes.

Bog said, "I have to say when it comes to makeup you certainly have some artistic talents there, Dawn."

"Oh we are both good with makeup, but when it comes to details like this, I admit I have a bit of an edge over my sister. But this time it was more her than me as what I came up with just didn't go. So it was really cool when she told me she was going to do a Mohawk which fit the design of the dress better."

"It's beautiful and I am amazed that you are showing an appreciation for the creatures in the dark forest."

"Oh, trust me, most of the creatures in your forest scare the bejesus out of me. This is the closest to a centipede I will ever go," Dawn explained as she helped her sister put her necklace back on. She then continued, "I did this to complete Marianne's look for you."

"Thank you, you really made her look so beautiful tonight. I really meant it when I said she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Awwwww," Marianne said and suddenly her breathing became heavy again."

Dawn put her hand on Marianne's chest and said, "Easy going there, Marianne."

Marianne had a sultry look in her eyes as she said, "Sis, I can't help it. Bog was so good to me in so many ways both yesterday and today that I just got this insatiable attraction to him and well, I wanted him. The feeling just overwhelmed me and even though I have had these feelings before, it just came on really strong this time."

Bog was taking a helping of chocolate into his mouth.

Dawn said, "Yes, I understand, it happens to me too, Sis. Suddenly I just get the urge to pounce on Sunny and go at him."

Bog's eyes widened and a piece went the wrong way down his throat and he began to cough.

Marianne turned to Bog and said, "Are you Ok, my love?"

Bog cleared his throat and said, "Yes, dear. Just your sister's comment."

"Well, my love, that is exactly what I did to you."

"Marianne!" Bog said in a surprised tone as Dawn just giggled.

"Come now, my love. My sister isn't that naïve to know what it is that you and I do behind closed doors. Just as I know what she does with Sunny."

Just then everyone burst out laughing.

Dawn was soon finished with Marianne and she stood up and faced Bog and said, "How do I look, my love."

"As beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," she said and then reached up and gave him a kiss.

Marianne sat down at her vanity and took the last bite of her Cherry Bomb and chewed it very slowly. She closed her eyes and said, "Oh, this is such a treat. Too bad it is so rare that we have it. I have to thank Sugar Plum and Griselda for making this for us."

Dawn said, "Oh, you have someone else to thank too."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. If it wasn't for your man here, we wouldn't have the ingredients to make this."

Marianne stood up and then turned to Bog and said, "You got the ingredients?"

"Yes, I know how much you like this dessert and it comes in short supply in your area, so since tonight was a special night, I figured I would treat you to something special for dessert."

"Awww, Bog...you are so thoughtful. Always thinking of me. This _is_ special. It isn't like Cherry Bombs grow on trees around here."

"Well, actually it does, and while it wasn't easy to get, I did find a whole lot of the cocoa beans and cherries right here in the dark forest. I brought enough back here to feed everyone in the castle, and then some. There is plenty more downstairs. So eat up until your full, my dear."

"What? You have that much?" Marianne asked.

"Yes."

Marianne suddenly had that look in her eyes again and she started to breathe heavy again as she got up and looked to Bog with starry eyes.

She said, "This was supposed to be your day, and you have been doing so much for everyone. My Dad, my sister, Yare, and most of all, me. Is it any wonder I love you so much because you are not selfish in the least bit. And now you do this for me. You know how much I love this dessert."

"Yes, that is what I chose it for tonight and made it a surprise for you."

Marianne's breathing became even heavier and she started to walk towards him. He began to slowly back up to the door as he said, "Marianne, you are starting up again, calm down. Your sister just fixed you up, we have to down to mingle with our guests, remember...the guests downstairs?"

"Uh huh," Marianne said almost in a daze as she started to lick her lips.

"Oh, she's got it bad for you," Dawn said to Bog.

Her lips looked very luscious and beautiful especially with a fresh coat of lipstick on them. They reflected the room light and he could see every single ridge on her lips. Despite how good they looked, he knew that just coming from getting close with her for a long while that they had to show themselves downstairs, especially since they were already been asked for."

"My dear, we are going to have to wait for later for this."

"Just kiss me, you hunk you."

"Think about this, my love, what if we kiss and it starts up again?" he said as his back was against the door.

Dawn said, "Bog go, I will hold her here and get her to calm down."

"Thank you," he said as he fumbled for the door knob. He finally opened the door and he turned and began to fly away.

He flew downstairs and everyone started to clap and cheer him on. He landed in the middle of the dance floor and looked around dumbfounded as to why everyone was cheering him on.

"What? What? What did I do?"

His mother then held up her fork with a piece of chocolate on it and said, "It's your generosity in treating everyone to such a nice dessert."

"Oh, yeah...that...Well everyone, Thank you. It was the least I can do for all your hard work that you have put into making this place possible."

Just then a voice rang out at the top of the steps.

"Come here you. We have some unfinished business to take care of," Marianne's voice rang out as she stood at the top of the steps with her hands on her hips.

She began to walk down the steps and she had a very familiar look in her eyes with her brow lowered.

Bog pushed his hands down and in a worried tone said, "Easy, dear, remember what we said earlier about calming down."

"What if I don't wanna calm down. I want you!" She said as she lowered her brow.

Everyone was quiet as they didn't know what to make of the situation.

Bog started to flutter his wings not knowing whether to fly or run.

King Dagda then said, "Oh no! Don't tell me they had an argument. That explains why they were gone so long."

Marianne put a smirk on her face and she started to march towards Bog.

"Oh, no, she has that same look when she was going after Roland," Alice said as she had her arm around Monica. She then called out, "Princess Marianne! I hope this isnt..."

But Marianne didn't let her finish as she put her hand up in her direction.

Bog felt that he was being boxed in a corner and while he wanted to tell Alice that there wasn't an argument, Marianne was fast approaching him. Being backed into the tables now, he just instinctively flew up. Naturally, she followed. While she was fast and was quickly on him, he knew he had the advantage in closed in spaces. She was faster on a long stretch outside in the open, but in a tight closed in space, he was faster. He figured he would lose her around the chandelier. So when he came around to the staircase side he quickly flipped around and over the top and just watched Marianne circle the chandelier a couple of times before stopping.

She stopped and fluttered in mid air, looked around and said, "He took off, huh? Where is he?"

Yara came forth and said, "Dear Marianne, please tell us what happened?"

Marianne looked towards the main door and yelled out, "Close that door, Now!"

The guards by the door bowed and complied. Everyone was starting to quiet down.

Dawn appeared at the top of the steps and Marainne said, "Sis, let me know if he goes that way. I have an idea where he is."

Dawn said, "Marianne, calm down. You know what is going to happen if you get riled up again."

There was a bunch of murmurs among the crowd as they still didn't know what was going on, but by the determined look on Marianne's face, everyone assumed they must have had an argument.

Bog was feeling a bit uneasy as Marianne flew a bit forward and he could no longer see her. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before she would find him. While the room was big, it wasn't that big. But as he was hiding, he put a bit of a smile on his face as now it did become a game of hide and seek. He looked towards the servant's entrance to the kitchen and thought to himself, 'that's it!'

He began to line himself up to the door. In one fell swoop he jumped down from the chandelier and made a beeline for it. He took a quick look behind him and Marianne was no where to be seen. He opened the door and to his shock, Marianne was standing right behind it with her hands on her hips.

"Surprise, hon!", she raised an eyebrow and said.

"Oh shoot! How the heck..." he said as he flew off back in the other direction.

He figured he could do the same thing as before and lose her in the chandelier. Once again he arced upwards and then when he got on top of the chandelier he looked down...but this time he couldn't see her. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and Marianne was sitting right behind him on the chandelier superstructure.

"Ollo!" She exclaimed.

"How the heck are you doing that?!" he exclaimed as he scrambled to take off again.

She just cackled loudly as he quickly flew down from the chandelier. He found himself flying down the length of the royal table. Then it was King Dagda that caught him off guard.

"BOG!" He yelled out. "What in the blazes is going on here?"

He stopped for a second in front of his throne, as he knew it was impolite to run away from K.D. , but that was his mistake, Marianne was fast on him. So he squeezed out a quick answer, "It is not what it seems, Your Majesty."

Marianne landed down on the the table and she had a look of determination in her eyes as she kept her wings open and walked down the rest of the length of the table. Bog made the mistake of hesitating as he watched her place her hands on her hips as she swayed them carefully putting one foot in front of the other, not knocking a single thing over on the table. Bog was impressed with the control she had in her walk that she could walk so fiercely without stepping in anyone's food. She looked very fierce and very attractive and for a moment he didn't want to take his eyes off her.

He heard King Dagda shout, "Marianne get off the table this instant! You should know better! Will you tell me what is going on this instant...NOW!"

K.D.'s shout jarred him back to, and he started to fly off but it was too late. Marianne lunged forward and clamped him down within his own throne and he was wedged between her arms as she held on to the back of the throne and she pulled herself tight into him. Bog was slowly working himself free, but he was amazed at her strength.

Marianne looked deep into Bog's eyes, and she was breathing heavily. Suddenly Bog stopped struggling as she looked really good to him. The determined look she had in her face was nothing short of hot.

Marianne responded to her father as she glanced over to him and in a sultry voice said, "This is what's going on."

She then leaned forward and closed her eyes as she planted a firm kiss on Bog's lips. As her lips touched his, she changed her handhold from the throne to around Bog's back. It was a strong powerful kiss and he couldn't help but close his eyes. He was found and caught, but her reward was very pleasant indeed. It was beautiful and he ended up wrapping his arms around her too.

There was a cheer among the crowd and King Dagda shouted happily, "Oh! They were just playing a game!"

More cheers erupted when they realized what was going on.

There were some "Ooooo's' from the crowd, but then she raised her wings up to block everyone from looking further as her kiss deepened. Marianne carefully slipped her tongue into his mouth and intertwined her tongue with his. Bog made a little soft sigh.

King Dagda, said softly, "Oh! Ummmm, a little too deep guys. Save that one for later."

Bog found he was sliding down in his chair as her kiss was making his knees weak.

Yara leaned over and said, "Oh...his legs are giving out. What a beautiful strong kiss."

She looked over to the king and raised her eyebrow as she said, "Yara would like such a strong loving kiss like that."

Benny's face lit up with Yara's remark.

Everyone at the table went, "Awwwwww!"

King Dagda suddenly got an uneasy feeling as now Yara's eyes were fixed on him. He again leaned over and said, "Easy on the spice fellas."

Marianne finally broke off the kiss and said to Bog, "Don't ever run from me when I want to give you a thank you kiss. As you see, escape is futile."

"Ohhhhh, That was some kiss," he said as his mouth still tingled.

"Uh huh, and there will be more where that came from."

There were more cheers from everyone and Dawn approached the table clapping loudly.

Bog asked Marianne, "Are you fine now?"

"Yeah, for now. Our little hide and seek game cooled me down a bit."

"That's good. I love you dear."

"Awww, I love you too, hon"

There were more cheers as Marianne turned her body slightly and the two slid down into his throne with her ending up on his lap. She leaned over and began to kiss Bog again.

Her father said in a low voice, "Easy Marianne, don't overdo it."

When she pulled back she made a rather audible, "Mmmmmmmuaahhh!" sound.

"Ahhh, K.D. I'ts fine, I love it when she overdoes it," Bog said.

The King's eyes widened and Bog reached around his throne for his staff and he yelled out, "Time to get the party started, right!"

Everyone at the table yelled out, "Yeah!"

Marianne got off of Bog and he stood up and he put his staff into position and he started to play a guitar intro. It was a very unmistakable intro and all of the Goblins were cheering and yelling out. Before he even finished the intro, they all started to pour out on to dance floor. Some of them headed over to the bandstand and began to take places at the instruments, making up an all goblin band as they did earlier with Bog's song.

 **(You Shook Me All Night Long – AC/DC)**

 _(Bog)_

(Marianne recognized the song as well and threw her fist up in the air and yelled out, "Yes!"

Sugar Plum floated over to the bandstand and shouted, "Oh! I know this one! Drums! Drums!...I want the drums!"

Once Sugar Plum got into place she started up the beat loud and strong as Bog played along.

"Yeah!", The goblins yelled out as they began to pair off or just stand in groups on the dance floor as they danced or bobbed their heads to the music. Bog flew up to the top of the stairs and Marianne flew to the foot of the steps. He looked down to her and began to belt out the lyrics as he rocked back and forth to the beat of the music.)

 _She's a fast flying machine  
Her body strong and lean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She has her big brown eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those long fairy thighs_

(Marianne put her left leg up on the steps and let the dress fall back showing her leg. She turned to the crowd and raised her eyebrows. There was a loud, "Whooo Hoooo!" from the crowd. But she quickly put her leg back down when she looked to her father and he had a cross look on his face.).

 _Giving more than her share  
_ _She had_ _me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there _

(King Dagda's eyes widened and he had a very shocked look on his face as to what Bog was singing.)

 _'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you_

(Dawn began rocking her shoulders as she flew off to Sunny. When she found him, she landed in front of him and said, "You wanna rock SunnyBunny?"

He answered, "You bet, sweetheart!")

 _Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long_

(King Dagda still sat in his chair stunned by the lyrics of the song. Yara leaned over and said, "K.D. do you want to dance? Still stunned by Bog's lyrics, he just kept looking to Bog and said, "Yeah, sure." During the next verse Marianne began to walk up the stairs slowly dancing and swaying back and forth as she made her way up. Bog found himself fixed on her legs as she strutted up the steps to him.)

 _Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine_

 _Wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more_

(As Marianne reached him she ran her fingers along his left shoulder across his neck to his right shoulder. He almost faltered as to how good her gentle touch felt. She then proceeded to dance around him having a very sultry look in her eyes).

 _Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
But I'll back in the ring to take another swing_

(King Dagda had Yara out on the dance floor when suddenly he realized what he got himself into because he was paying attention more to what Bog was singing to his daughter. )

 _'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you_

(He then looked to Yara and said, "I really don't know what to do with this song. It is a bit loud and heavy for my tastes." Yara then said, "Let do the Trot of the Fox, that seems to work for everything." Suddenly the king lit up and said, "You know something, I think it will work." They got into a dance hold and started to dance. Marianne leaned her back up against Bog's and opened her wings. She held on to his hips and moved with him. )

 _Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long_

 _(Dawn looked up to Bog and pointed and said, 'That is so cool!' Bog looked to his sides and realized he had a pair of beautiful purple and black butterfly wings. He couldn't help but smile at his woman's ingenuity.)_

 _And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long_

(As Alice and Monica danced by Alice shouted, "You look great with butterfly wings, Your Majesty!")

 _Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me_

 _(Bog jumped up and began to fly overhead as he performed a guitar solo. Marianne followed and flew with him.)_

 _(Guitar Solo - Bog)_

(By now the goblins from wherever they were in the castle were coming in from the main door, kitchen and even some danced down a line on each side of the staircase. Marianne's eyes widened as just about everyone in the castle was in the room and dancing on the floor. Even more surprising is that many of the younger dancers started to do copy the Foxtrot Yara and her father was doing, but taking a heavy footed approach to it. But with so many couples pairing off doing the Foxtrot, many fairies took to the air to dance freestyle. Marianne even pointed out to Bog that the tables were nearly empty. King Dagda looked around and said to Yara, "I can't believe it, they are copying us!" "I know...Yara love this!" )

 _You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ooooh you  
Shook me all night long_

(Bog and Marianne flew back down to the staircase landing he tossed his staff to the side and another goblin caught it and began to play the guitar part. He then took Marianne in a dance hold and they too began to Foxtrot on by the foot of the steps.)

 _Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long  
You really took me and you_

 _Shook me all night long_

(Bog began to twirl Marianne in and out of a cuddle hold.)

 _Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long_

(As the song ended, Bog twirled Marianne into a dip and she threw her arm and head back and he looked down at her heaving exposed chest and just pursed his lips and gave her a kiss on her sternum. )

Marianne splayed her fingers out and let out a soft moan as suddenly the whole room erupted into a loud applause. There were goblins all over the room that were clapping and cheering.

Some yelled out, "Yeah Boss, go. Wow! Sexy!"

Bog helped Marianne up and she had a bit of a worried look on her face as she said, "I don't think my father is going to take too well with you kissing me on my sternum in front of everyone like that."

"I know, it is just, with your body bent back like that, and you breathing heavy, I couldn't help it. I just had a strong urge to kiss you there. ...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Oh, it was beautiful though, in a way, I wish you didn't stop kissing me there."

Before they could continue their conversation quite a few people were approaching them and were cheering.

Bog called out, "Thank you everyone! I am happy you all enjoyed the song."

Thang even shouted, "What playing, what singing, what an ending!"

Marianne started to look for her father and she brought her mouth close to his ear and said, "Do you see my father?"

Both Marianne and Bog walked up the stairs together. Bog scanned the crowd and noticed that he was in the back of the room close to the goblins table. Apparently he got a following himself as he ended up showing some of the goblins, elves and fairies some of the Foxtrot moves he was doing with Yara. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Well, he doesn't look angry."

"I guess despite being an older dance, it actually looks good dancing to roll 'n' roll," he said.

"When I was doing it with you just for that short time, it actually felt great."

"Looks like your dad is on to something."

Dawn and Sunny found their way to the stairs and walked up to Marianne and Bog. Dawn said, "My goodness Boggy, that was such a sexy song. I hope Dad doesn't blow his top with the way you kissed Marianne now."

Sunny then said, "Why what was wrong with that. I would like to kiss you there too."

Bog followed Sunny's eyes and they were looking straight at the small open cut out in Dawn's dress. His breathing was very heavy. Bog leaned over and said, "I know what you are up to, don't do it out here Sunny, it's too low...look where your head will be. Take her to Marianne's room if that is what you want to do. The door is unlocked."

As Dawn listened to what Bog said, she noticed that Sunny was looking at her there. Suddenly she grabbed Sunny by the hand and said, "Sunny come with me."

Sunny lit up and said, "Okay!"

"Bog! It is bad enough we had to go behind closed doors, why did you egg Sunny on?" Marianne asked.

"I didn't egg him on, he had that look in his eyes, I could see he was feeling the same thing I feel when I look at you there."

Soon the dance floor emptied out as some people took their seats. Marianne and Bog leaned up against the railing of the stairs as one of the elves got on stage and began to sing another song. But then King Dagda and Yara came towards the steps.

Bog said, "Uh oh! Here it comes."

King Dagda said, "I say, B.K., I see you have been getting a bit spicy with your singing and my daughter."

"My apologies, Your Majesty, I assure you that I pride myself in being a gentleman, but in light of everything that has happened today, while my actions my not have been fully appropriate, they were warranted. Marianne has made me feel very special today. It has been a wonderful day and I admit I have been a bit forward in expressing my feelings for her. But I have you to mostly thank for it."

King Dagda said, "Me?"

"Yes, for it was you and your team that had put this room together and it was mostly your staff of servants that put together the wonderful meal we had tonight."

"Oh well, then You're Welcome."

Bog then had a soft look in his eyes and said, "Remember our chat earlier? I am just...happy."

King Dagda's face softened and he said, "Yes, I understand. Nice to hear my daughter puts a smile on your face. Oh! Good performance! That is twice now you got everyone dancing tonight."

"Thank you."

Yara then said, "Marianne, your father, such a good dancer. Amazing he dance so well to music like this. Everyone copy us! Makes Yara feel so good."

Yara then, she put her arm into her father's and the two walked back to the table.

Marianne said to Bog, "Oh wow, that was a nice save."

"Thank you." Bog said as he pulled Marianne aside on the stairway landing. "I think your father is interested in Yara."

"I know...did you notice that he danced almost every single dance with her tonight?"

"Yes."

"Poor Benny didn't get a chance to dance with her that much tonight."

"When I talked with your father before, he told me he wanted to remain true to your mother and remain celibate as such, but I noticed Yara purposely exposing her leg for your Dad and he started to get flustered. He wouldn't take his eyes off her leg."

"I think it is catching up to him, being alone so long. All of a sudden a really attractive woman around his age comes along."

Bog nodded and said, "I feel bad for him."

"Why?" she asked.

"He has a war going on inside him with his own feelings. I can see it in his face. I think he is going to tear himself apart emotionally if he continues like this. I told him to give in to his feelings for Yara. I think his body is yearning to be close to a woman again."

"How do you know?"

"When he walked away, I could tell he had one."

"Had one of what?"

Bog pointed down south as he said, "You know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I said to myself, 'he still got it'."

"Ohhh! Well, thank you for telling me. I think we have to get them both together."

"That is good to know, I wasn't sure if you would side on him remaining celibate or having him pursue a relationship with Yara."

"Bog, nothing is going to bring my mother back. She died when I was four and I barely remember her. But I am getting to know Yara, and I wouldn't mind having her for a step-mom. She is very down to earth, good hearted, wants to be helpful and my sister and I have fun with her. She's been through so much and she is a survivor, I...I look up to her."

Bog suddenly smiled and said, "I know what to do."

"What?"

"Let's try to get Yara to do one of those fan dances like she did on the boat, but with her legs almost all bare."

"Bog, that's going to drive poor Dad up the wall."

"Well, it is a push in the right direction. It might be motivation enough for him to get closer to her."

"I don't think Yara will do it. She is timid around large crowds."

"She was dancing out there with everyone just moments ago."

"No, you know that is different dancing in a crowd and then dancing for one."

Suddenly from down the hall came a noise from Marianne's changing room. Marianne and Bog looked at one another and scrunched their brows as they slowly approached the door.

As they got closer, there was a loud bang and the entire door shook within it's frame. There was more thumping and rumbling against the door and suddenly a high pitched moan emanated from within.

Marianne shook her head as she said, "I don't believe this...she's doing it again!"

Bog tip toed towards the door and he smirked as he looked to Marianne.

"Oh No, hon. Not good. Right now I am in a state where anything could set me off. Listening to them doing that is definitely going to make me want you to slam me up against a door. You know I love that."

Bog's eyes widened, but he realized that she was right. There were more thumping sounds against the door.

Marianne said, "No No, I can't listening to this. I'm outta here."

She then took to wing and flew off back down the stairs.

Bog looked towards the door and smirked as the sounds continued.

Marianne then poked her head around the corner and gritted her teeth as she softly said, "Bog, leave them be. Let's go!"

He shook his head, joined Marianne and they flew down the stairs together.

 _Later on in the ballroom:_

The night was beginning to wind down and it was getting late. Just about everyone had another helping of the Chocolate Cherry Bomb dessert and Dawn loved it so much that she ate to her fill and she was leaning back in her chair holding her tummy which was bulging significantly.

"Oh, I hope I don't get sick,tomorrow." she called out as she rubbed her belly.

"Well, my darling, I did warn you. I didn't have that much tonight for that very reason," her father said.

"I know, but it was just so good...So much good food today."

"I ate a lot today too, but not as much as you did, Dawn," Marianne said.

After everyone around the table mentioned how good the food was and they were all satisfied with their meals, they began to discuss who should have the big closing number. Dawn, Marianne, and Bog already did a song already that evening and Sunny was out of contention since he sang four songs for the night, more than anyone else.

Yara then made suggestion, "K.D. why not you sing."

"Me? Why I have not sang a song at a function since...well, when Evelyn died. I stopped singing after that."

"Dad, why don't you sing something, I heard you many years ago singing in your bath and you have a good voice," Dawn said.

Marianne nodded and said, "Yes, I heard you too."

"Naw ladies, singing in the tub and on stage are two different things. I am not as young as I used to be and I certainly cannot pack a dance floor any more. Those days are over. I am just happy I can still dance and do my Foxtrot or Viennese Waltz. That is good enough for me."

Her father looked into her eyes, shook his finger and said, "You know, now I remember the song I used to sing to her too. It was a lovely uplifting song called Higher Love."

"Oh, Dad! That one is perfect, I know that one by heart but," she said and then turned to Bog and continued. "I would rather do that one with you, Bog, as a duet. It fits perfect because I feel I am experiencing a higher love with you."

Her father then said, "You know, that was the reason I sang it for your mother. Her and I had a special love connection together and we called it our 'higher love'."

Bog then said, "Oh I don't know, dear. It is nice of you to think of singing with me, but that song?"

"You do know it right, yes?"

"Yeah I am familiar with it, but it is a disco song."

Her father then said, "Not really, it is more pop, an inspirational love song, but it does have a dance oriented beat."

"Isn't that another word for Disco?" Bog asked.

"Hmmmmm, Sort of."

"Why don't you do the duet with your father? He probably knows the words better than I do, right?" Bog asked Marianne as he looked to her father.

"Bog I wanted to sing that one with you," Marianne said.

"Not if it's disco, dear, I sing that in front of my goblins...they would revolt for sure."

There were some laughs at the table.

"Uhhhhhhhh!" Marianne grumbled in frustration. She then looked to her father and said, "Ok Dad, would you sing it with me then?"

"Oh no, my dear, like I said before, I used to sing that song to your mother because what I shared with her. If I sing that with you...I...I think I will completely fall apart and that would be embarrassing."

Marianne had a sad look in her eyes as she slowly got up from her seat as she said, "Excuse me."

Bog and her father nodded. She walked to the end of the table and flew off towards the stairs.

"Ok so that is a bad choice then. Let's move on," Bog said to King Dagda. "What else is a good one that you could sing with Marianne?"

"Well, I..." he said, but he was interrupted by a very loud and powerful woman's voice that broke through the din. It was Marianne's voice. She was atop the stairs sitting on the left banister. Her voice sounded very sad and her eyes were glazed over, the only accompaniment she had was a sole piano sound which the three pixies provided for her.

 **(Higher Love – Steve / Lilly Winwood)**

 _[2016 Lilly Winwood version]_

 _(Marianne)_

 _(Soft piano accompaniment only)_

 _Think about it, there must be higher love_

(The din fell to a silence as everyone turned towards the staircase. King Dagda said sofly to Bog, "Oh no! Darn it! That girl is so stubborn. Yara glared at both K.D. and bog as she said, "She has guts, brave girl." )

 _Bound in the heart or hidden in the stars above_

(The goblins looked stunned as they didn't know what to make of the situation themselves. Most were in disbelief that this same woman that rocked the house earlier was now singing a mushy ballad.)

 _Without it, life is a wasted time  
Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine_

(Yara whispered to K.D. and B.K. "Are you fellas going to let her sing alone? One of you go to her. She's ready to cry.")

 _Things look so bad everywhere  
In this whole world, what is fair?_

(King Dagda bit his lower lip and then got up and slowly approached the dance floor. Yara's face softened as she whispered, "Good, go to your daughter." He slowly walked out into the middle of the dance floor and looked to Marianne.)

 _We walk blind and we try to see  
Falling behind in what could be_

 _(Marianne and her father)_

 _Bring me a higher love_

(A smile appeared on Marianne's face when her father began to sing with her and everyone started to clap. He moved to the bottom of the steps and looked up to her as he continued to sing.)

 _Bring me a higher love  
Bring me a higher love  
Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?_

 _(Marianne)_

 _Worlds are turning and we're just hanging on_

(Marianne looked straight over to Bog when she sang the next line. Her father started to ascend the steps) _  
_

_Facing our fear and standing out there alone_

(Yara leaned over and said, "B.K. she's looking at you, it's your turn, do something for your lady.")

 _A yearning, and it's real to me_

(Again Marianne looked straight into Bog's eyes as she sang the next line. He felt something in his heart similar to when Marianne sang that slow song earlier.) _  
_

_There must be someone who's feeling for me_

(Bog blurted out softly, "Ahhh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea. My goblins will never let me hear the end of this."

Bog then got up grabbed his staff and looked to Yara and she was smiling at him, as he moved passed Dawn she was smiling at him too.)

 _Things look so bad everywhere  
In this whole world, what is fair?_

(Bog flew over to where Sugar Plum was floating and he didn't have to say anything she immediately floated up and started to head for the bandstand and she made her console appear. He noticed that some of the Goblins were trying to get up or move away. He pointed his staff to them and said softly but sternly, "Don't you dare, not this time." They stopped in their tracks and returned to their seats. But when he turned away, some of them covered their ears).

 _We walk blind and we try to see  
Falling behind in what could be_

(He pointed to a couple of the elves that were talking with some of the goblins and motioned for them to go on stage saying, "Horns now!" He flew up to the bandstand put his staff into the pedestal next to the bandstand and began to punch away at the crystals. Everyone was curious to what he and the elves were doing by the bandstand. Marianne also looked in that direction and had a curious look on her face. To Bog that was at least better than a sad face.)

 _(Marianne and father)_

 _Bring me a higher love  
Bring me a higher love  
Bring me a higher love  
Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?_

 _[Switch over to 1986 Album version]_

 _(Marianne and Father)_

 _I will wait for it_

(After punching a few buttons, changing the room lighting, Bog pointed to Sugar Plum and she started to play some bass notes along with some chords. Gradually Sugar Plum brought up the tempo. Bog quickly looked to Marianne and noticed she started to smile.)

 _I'm not too late for it  
Until then, I'll sing my song  
To cheer the night along_

(Bog flew up to the chandelier and began to tap at the crystals and they started to chime out a melody during a break in the song. He glanced down to Marianne and she was looking up to him. Now she had a bright smile on her face and it gave him a good feeling inside. Sugar Plum began to get more intricate with her bass line and chords, bringing the song further up to speed.

As the song started to pick up momentum during the break, Marianne said, "Dad, take over the lead." He smiled at his daughter and then began to sing the next lines of the song.)

 _I could light the night up with my soul on fire_

(By now with all the lights flashing to the music, and people started to come out and fill the dance floor.)

 _I could make the sun shine from pure desire  
Let me feel that love come over me  
Let me feel how strong it could be_

(Bog again tapped at the crystals on the chandelier. The sound echoed down to the dance floor below. )

(The elves on stage began blowing their horns in the background. Now Marianne's soft song began to grow into something more powerful and even the some of the goblins started to bob and dance. She was becoming very happy now as she took her father's hand and leaned into his shoulder as they sang together.)

 _(King Dagda with Marianne on backup vocal.)_

 _(King Dagda – Oh!)_

 _Bring me a higher love  
Bring me a higher love (Oh)  
Bring me a higher love  
(Where's that) higher love I keep thinking of?_

(Suger Plum silenced the band and began slamming out only a drum beat to Marianne's singing. Bog tapped the crystals again. Marianne began to freestyle dance with her father. He yelled out, "Take it, darling!")

 _(Marianne)_

 _Bring me a higher love  
Brang me a higher love, oh_

 _(King Dagda - Bring Me!)_

 _Bring me a higher love_

 _(KD – Oh! )_

 _Bring me a higher love_

 _(KD – oh Bring Me a higher love!)_

(As the bass dropped back in Bog noticed that the chandelier seemed to memorize the color pattern he was tapping out and it continued on it's own. He then flew up to one of the main brackets of the chandelier and began to push into it with all his might. The entire chandelier began to rotate splashing color all over the dance floor below. More people started to come out and dance. Even some more of the Goblins got up and danced.

 _(_ _Marianne, her father in parenthesis_ _unless where noted._ _)_

 _Bring me a higher love  
Brang me a higher love (oh), oh  
(I said), bring me a higher love_

 _(Bring Me)  
Bring me a higher love_

 _(Marianne slid down the banister and landed on her feet as she leaned back and screamed out so loud her voiced echoed in the room. Those close to her had to cover their ears. )_

 _Ahhaaa! Ha! hah!_

(Everyone's eyes widened at how much power was in her voice. Yara's eyes flew open very wide and she put her hand on her chest as her jaw dropped. Dawn looked to her and mouthed the word, "Wow!"

Marianne began to dance in front of the staircase. Her father came down to join her. The two danced together as they sang.)

 _Bring me a higher love  
Brang me a higher love oh  
(Bring me higher) bring me a higher love (Marianne - bring it on) (that love, bring me higher)  
Bring me a higher love _

(Again Marianne sang out loudly, but this time up to Bog)

 _I Wanna Dance With You, Now!_

(Figuring the chandelier had enough momentum to rotate to the end of the song, Bog darted down to Marianne and they quickly got into a dance hold. She continued to sing while Yara came over to her father and they got into a dance hold together.) _  
_

_Bring me a higher love  
Brang me a higher love oh yeah (bring me higher love)  
Bring me a higher love, (higher, high, higher)  
Bring me a higher love  
Bring me a higher love_

 _Brang me a higher love! Oh!_

When the song ended there was a cheering among the crowd and everyone rushed both Marianne and her father. Bog suddenly felt he was pushed to the side and rightfully so. Had he not been so concerned about what his goblins would think, it could have been him that was singing with her. It should have been him up there with her. That is what she wanted. He knew the song and there was no good excuse why he shouldn't have been by her side. He knew he shared a 'higher love' with Marianne, but now all he felt was that he let her down. He said to himself, 'Sugar Honey Icea Tea...I royally messed this one up."

He slowly skulked away to the main entrance and looked back as Yara, Dawn, Sunny and many other were taking their turns at praising the father / daughter team. He sat down at his chair at the outside table, put his head in his hands and he began to mull on what just happened. He felt like a heel for not doing what he should have had done.

This was clearly was the epic song of the night and it should have been him and Marianne. Granted it was very nice to see father and daughter singing together, but thinking back on the songs of the night all he had to show for himself was them telling off the brothers earlier in the night. His other song he didn't even count as it was a sex laced song that really didn't express how he felt about his lover, but for how she made him feel between his legs. He shook his head and yelled out, "You idiot! She wanted you and you let her go up alone."

Thang suddenly poked his head above the other end of the table and said, "You called me, Sire?"

"No I didn't. I called myself an idiot, not you."

"Is something wrong? Why are you out here instead of with Marianne inside?"

"I messed up, that's why."

"I don't think you did. You helped out with the lights and music, getting everyone to dance together...even though it was as disco song."

"I can't face her, Thang. She wanted to do that song with me and I didn't want to. I thought I would embarrass myself in front of you goblins by singing a song like that. But instead, I embarrassed myself anyway by not stepping up to my woman's side. I am very ashamed of myself now. Please, leave me."

"You set everything up and danced with her and she looked happy."

Bog slammed his hands down on the table and yelled out, "I said leave!"

Thang's head disappeared below the table as he said, "Yes, boss. Right away."

Thang took off into the room as he disappeared through the partly opened doors, the right door creaked open and Marianne was standing on the other side, leaning up against it with her arms crossed. She used her back to open the door. She didn't have a cross look on her face, but neither did she have a happy look either.

"I was wondering why you ran off suddenly. Here everyone is praising my father and I...I wanted to thank you for helping and I turned around and you were gone. So I came to look out here and, I overheard your conversation with Thang."

"Well, I guess you know why I am here then."

"Yes, and it isn't warranted. You didn't want anything to do with that song and still you helped out."

"I didn't do what I should have done, because I was afraid of embarrassment. Me the Bog King...afraid," he said as he hit his chest. "I am normally not afraid of anything. All of a sudden I am afraid of how I would be judged by my own people, taking that feeling over my feelings for you. I should have been up there to honor you and support you. I am a weak fool."

"Bog no..."

He pointed his finger at her and said, "You...You are the strong one. You got up there and sang with almost no music in front of everyone. You didn't care what anyone thought. You just got up there and did it and I stayed behind...like a frightened mouse."

"That is not true, Bog, you are the strongest and fiercest man I have ever known. I understand the changes you are going through. Showing your heart after so long is never an easy thing to do."

Bog stood up and said, "I am just a gutless, ugly scaly backed cockroach and I don't deserve a beautiful strong woman like you."

Bog jumped up and flew off as fast as he could.

Marianne shouted, "Bog wait!"

He flew off towards the back of the castle. As he entered the the royal chamber, he knew he couldn't go up to his suite as that would be the first place she would look. He looked at the boat, but then he realized that wasn't any good as that would the next place she would look. But he remembered that Sugar Plum's home had no doors on it and he quickly darted into her space and hid behind the curtain. The feelings inside began to well up and he tried to fight them. It wasn't too long before he heard her voice.

"Bog, you are beating yourself up again over nothing. While I would have loved to sing with you, I still love what you did. You didn't run away. You did step up and you made the song what it was in the end. How you got everyone involved, How you lit up that room and made it come alive, making the chandelier rotate. I am proud of you for that. You made my Dad and I shine and everyone thought it was so considerate of you to participate and help with the music and lighting. They loved what you did. Even the goblins liked it in the end."

Bog stood up and listened and he slowly peeked around the curtain. Marianne was standing atop her boat looking around the cavern as she spoke.

"Please stop calling yourself ugly and weak. I am not having you say that anymore because it isn't true. I see a wonderful strong handsome gentleman that puts the feelings of others before his own.

I understand what you are feeling, and perhaps it was a bit easier for me to go up there, because of my past. I wasn't always the hard edged warrior you come to know me as. I was once a clumsy thin-armed waif that loved love songs and danced to disco, much like my sister. But I went through changes too because my heart was broken. But now, I once again opened my heart to love and I am still changing and change is never easy. Now, I am just trying to find a good balance of what I used to be with what I have become. I was afraid to fall in love again too. I don't want to get my heart broken again. That is what I am petrified of."

Bog shouted out, "I will never break your heart...ever."

"Oh thank goodness, I knew you were here. I wanted to apologize to you."

He called out, "What for? You didn't do anything wrong, my dear. I was the one that didn't stand by you."

"Yes, I did, I have to learn to take 'no' for an answer and think of your feelings too and not force you to do something you are not comfortable with. I don't want do anything that will drive us apart and making you feel forced to do something you don't want to. So, I am sorry. Now, Please come back with me, they are asking for you."

Bog realized that he wasn't accomplishing anything by hiding. In fact by hiding, it made him feel more like a coward.

"Bog, come back. If not for them, for me then, I want you to be with me and I am not going to let something this trivial ruin our night. I had a wonderful day with you. This is your night and you have done so much for everyone else today, mostly me. You done so much for me already. I love you, hon."

Bog smiled as he felt a warm felling inside of him. He flew down from Sugar Plum's balcony and headed towards the boat. As he flew, he could see Marianne's face light up and that good feeling inside of him began to grow. Her words got into his heart and her bright smile was what he needed to see. He landed gracefully in front of her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, my dear. Your heart is always safe with me. Anyone tries to break your heart, I will break them."

Bog curled his fingers into a fist so tightly, his knuckles cracked.

Marianne smirked as she placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "I know. That's my strong man. But you know I still can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can. You are the strongest person I know."

"Oh Bog, you are just making me feel good again."

"Well, that is true, but you are very strong for a woman physically. But your mind is one of the strongest mind's I have known. Your heart...I am not even going to go there. I can't even measure how strong your heart is."

"Awwww!" she called out as she moved her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her. He hooked his arms under hers and he pulled her close. She placed her head on his shoulders and both of them let out a long sigh together.

They both laughed at their synchronization of their sighs. She then pulled away and said, "Lets get back, before they think we are doing something naughty again."

"That's OK, I like getting naughty with you. I don't mind," he said.

"Getting naughty with you is always fun. Goodness! You drove me through the roof before," she said.

"Same here, I guess that was evident with my song."

Marianne looked deep in his eyes and said, "I thought you were so sexy singing that song."

"Really? Well, I don't think your father and many others would share your optimism there," he said.

"I don't care what they think. I thought you were hot."

Bog laughed and then said, "Thank you. Oh yeah, how are you feeling in regards to that?"

"Oh I am fine for now, but you can be assured that I will be getting naughty with you later."

"Indeed. I will be looking forward to that."

They both laughed again and Marianne draped her arms around his neck and said, "Carry me back, please."

Bog smiled as he stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "My pleasure."

He jumped up with her and then spread his wings. They buzzed loudly has they fell forward and then the air caught his wings and he pulled up.

"Oh, I never grow tired of this. I always love how you carry me."

As they approached the ballroom. Benny pointed towards them and said, "Oh there they are, His Majesty is carrying Princess Marianne!"

There were a bunch of, "Awwws" as they flew into the ballroom.

When they entered all of a sudden everyone started cheering.

Bog came in for a gentle landing and Marianne immediately turned around and gave him a kiss and rested her head up against his shoulder.

King Dagda was right in front and he said, "What happened, my friend? We were all out here and when we wanted to praise you for your accompaniment and room lighting, you were gone!"

"It is a long story and I...well, let's just say Marianne and I needed to talk about something."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I...I felt bad for not singing with her," Bog said. "And I was a bit angry with myself for that."

Marianne then said, "And I felt bad that I was pushing him into singing something he wasn't comfortable with."

King Dagda said, "Oh, well, everything seemed to work out in the end. And you know what?"

"What?" both Marianne and Bog said together.

"I found out I can still sing!"

Everyone started to laugh.

Yara said, "K.D. You have great voice. Nice and strong! So sweet you sing with your daughter that way."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dawn said, "Sis, I think you and Dad had the best song of the night. It was so sweet how you started out slow and sweet and then Boggy comes along and jazzes it all up. I will remember this for a long time."

Everyone around them cheered, "Here Here Princess Dawn!"

As they started to walk back towards the table, Benny said to the king, "That was a treat, Your Majesty, and you did well."

"Well, It was something I wanted to do with my daughter, I was just happy I got through it fine."

Marianne and Bog followed a close behind. Bog put his arm around Marianne and rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was such a good feeling to hold on to her. He felt so proud to have such a wonderful strong and smart woman who had such a big heart. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the woman he was holding was going to be his future wife.

As they were getting ready to take their seats, Rachel and Gregory came over.

"I am very sorry that my brothers caused so much trouble the past two days, Your Majesty," Gregory said to Bog. "I don't know what got into Daniel and why he has it in for Queen Yara. I find she is a rather pleasant person."

Bog nodded, "Thank you, but you are in no need to apologize. It is your brothers that owe me the apology and also Queen Yara."

Rachel said, "Gregory and I are going to call it a night. I want to be well rested for tomorrow as I am going to do more work on her highness' wing. By the way, where is she? I wanted to say goodnight."

"Well they are right behind..." King Dagda said as he turned around and looked passed Marianne and Bog. "They were just here a minute ago.

Rachel said, "That's OK, just let her know I said goodnight and to meet me in the morning. I want to do my best to see if I can do something about her bad hind wing."

They said their good nights to everyone just as a few more fairies flew over and said they were going to call it a night too.

"Very well," King Dagda said and then turned to Bog and continued. "I think it is getting late now anyway, and we should wrap things up."

Bog then waved over to Thang as he was walking by and he immediately came over and said, "Yes, Sire?"

"Let's Make it official, we are going to wrap it up," He said.

Thang bowed and walked up to the top of the steps and addressed everyone in the room that they were going to call it a night.

Bog flew up to next to him and addressed the crowd himself, "I would like to thank you all for attending tonight and making this a wonderful gala celebration for the completion of my new home. I would also like to take this time to thank everyone that has assisted in making this castle what it is...a beautiful home for my people and myself. I further would like to extend a special thank you to His Majesty, the Fairy King. For it is is wisdom and guidance that made everything in this castle possible."

Everyone raised their glasses and said, "Here! Here!"

Bog bowed and said, "Thank you all again, and while I am bidding you a goodnight, you are still welcome to stay for while and enjoy the company of family and friends."

There was a loud applause and then some of the elves began to play some background music while some of the folks were preparing to leave. Bog instructed Stuff and Thang to assist in escorting the fairies and elves to their makeshift rooms for the night.

King Dagda said to Bog, "I'll take you up on that company and let's sit and chat for a while my friend."

"Sure."

Some of the goblins were also calling it a night, bidding everyone a goodnight.

"I will stick around for a bit and join you," Griselda said as she headed towards the royal table.

As they sat down, Marianne looked around and said, "Does anyone know where Yara and Dawn are?"

Benny said, "I am looking around myself, Princess...Perhaps they went upstairs to freshen up."

"Quite so, but bad timing. People are leaving and want to wish them a good night."

Some of the fairy servants, elves and goblins came out and they began to clear off the tables. Moments later Thang came over and said, "Oh good, everyone at this table is still here."

"What is it Thang?" Bog asked.

"Her Highness, Queen Yara told me to tell you that she has a special treat for everyone at the royal table, but she was a bit shy to come out in front of everyone. Now that some are going home now, it is more comfortable for her," Thang explained. "Oh! She told me to tell you that Dawn is with her too."

"Ok, well at least we know where she is too."

Thang then turned and ran off in the direction of the bandstand. Bog's eyes narrowed as he watched Thang go over to the bandstand give some directions to the musicians there. He also gave instructions to Sugar Plum. It was clear they were preparing to do another number.

King Dagda said as he turned to Marianne, "What on earth is Yara up to? Is she going to sing?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. I know as much as you, Dad."

Griselda said, "Maybe she puts a hat of fruit on her head and sings "Mamae eu quero".

Everyone giggled.

"That's a good one, Griselda," Benny said.

"I am not kidding, she does speak Portuguese and it makes sense that she would sing it."

Benny replied, "Oh, I agree...I mean I think out of all the women here"

King Dagda said, "It works with her because she is an exotic woman."

John, the elf also approached the bandstand with his honky horn.

Just then Sugar Plum floated over, bowed and said, "Your Majesty Bog King, I am in need of your assistance."

Marianne looked to Bog and he had a puzzled look on his face as he said, "Me?"

"Yes, we need you for the guitar part."

"Alright...Thang, fetch me my..." Bog said as he craned his neck to look at Thang and noticed he already had his staff. "...Oh, I see you have it already."

"Yes Sire."

He took his staff and Marianne watched as Sugar Plum and Bog flew up the staircase and disappeared down the corridor.

Several moments later. Bog flew down the staircase with Sugar Plum and they both headed towards the band stand. Bog put his staff into the console and Sugar Plum was giving him some instructions. And he rotated a few crystals and pushed a couple more and the lights dimmed down to a blue hue throughout the room with the exception of the staircase which was highlighted in gold. The dance floor was highlighted in amber from the chandelier above. Once he had the lights set, Bog flew up to the top of the steps and leaned on his staff.

He announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Elves and Goblins. We have an unexpected special treat for you tonight. Queen Yara is going to perform for us. She says that it is in thanks for all everyone has done for her.

Marianne raised her eyebrows.

Bog flew over to the band stand, and put his staff into the guitar position.

Just then Marianne could hear faint voices at the top of the steps. It was Yara and Dawn.

"You will be fine," Dawn said in a low voice.

"Yara frightened. What if they don't like me."

"In this outfit...trust me...they will," Dawn said.

"Okay."

"Don't worry I will be with you for the first part of the song."

Dawn walked out to the top of the steps with her wings open. Yara walked in behind her and she had these huge plumes of feathers that were covering most of her body.

Her fathers' eyes grew very wide as he said, "She is going to fan dance for us?"

Given their conversation earlier about Yara fan dancing for her father, Marianne knew this was Bog's doing. She looked to him and shook her finger at him. He had an evil smirk on his face.

 **(Baker Street – Gerry Rafferty (Instrumental))**

 _(Yara –_ _Fan d_ _ancing)_

Sugar plum started up with a beat and one of the elves played a pan flute. As Sugar plum rode the cymbal, the feathers behind Dawn began to vibrate. A few bars in, the feathers behind her moved up and down. Dawn started to descend the steps on beat one by one. When John started to play his honky horn, Dawn folded her wings and stepped off to the side while Yara remained above hidden behind two huge white feather fans.

Bog began to strum out a bowed chord on the 7th count of the song giving it a haunting sensual sound.

King Dagda said to his daughter, "I don't believe she's doing it."

"Well, let's just say my man had something to do with this."

"Bog?!"

"Yep!"

"How?"

"That part I don't know, but I guess she agreed and picked this time when most the people are gone, as it is more comfortable for her," Marianne said.

When the beat kicked in she twirled the feathers around her. Immediately Marianne noticed her legs, while the top of her dress remained the same, the skirt was much shorter and beaded. It had tassels on it that were not even in length. They were longer in the middle but shorter on the ends just barely clearing her hips, nearly showing all over her legs off. But as the song continued, she often passed the fans over her legs not showing them for any length of time. Yara did have an amazing pair of legs for her age. She would move her hips in time to the beat.

Both King Dagda and Benny just stared with their eyes wide open.

Dawn took her seat and said, "Yara is such an amazing woman!"

After a while Yara stepped slowly one step at a time one foot in front of the other as she descended the steps. As she came more into the light Marianne could see she had a sultry look in her eyes they were looking straight at K.D. She had a little smirk on her face as she moved the huge fans around her body in an effortless manner.

When she reached the bottom of the steps where Bog was, she moved close to him and held the fans over her body as she opened her forewings and started to twirl around him as the elf with the pan fluted played again, this time dancing off to the side as he played.

Marianne said, "Wow, she can really move!"

Benny practically gasped out, "Yeah!"

Marianne noticed that her father's eyes were fixed on Yara and he was gripping the edge of the table rather tightly. Every so often he would crane his neck a bit when Yara twirled.

Dawn said, "I love the way she criss-crosses her legs like that when she spins."

Yara then moved in front of Bog and stood with her legs slightly apart. During the crecendo on the pan flute. She vibrated the fans and moved them from her legs up her body until they were up over her head. As the crecendo reached it's peak, she spun off to the side and Bog got into a guitar stance as he strummed out the solo.

 _(Bog – Guitar Solo)_

When the solo started, Yara pulled the fans away from her body and threw her head back. She began twirling the fans overhead as she spun around. Her body moved perfectly in time with Bog's solo. Marianne noticed that almost through the entire solo, her eyes were closed.

King Dagda softly said, "Oh Damn."

Marianne noticed that her father was grabbing the table very tightly and his knuckles were white. He swallowed hard a few times.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Marianne asked.

Without taking his eyes off of Yara he said, "Yes, darling."

Dawn said, "Oh wow! She's hot!"

Also without taking his eyes off Yara, Benny replied in a worried tone, "Yeah!"

As Bog's solo progressed, Yara was moving the fans more away from her body and she started to move her shoulders and hips more. She was completely lost in Bog's solo and just flowed with it. At the end of his solo, she pulled the fans close to her body and extended her forewings straight upwards and began to spin around really fast. There were a bunch of 'Ooooo's and Ahhhhh's' from the audience.

On the last noted of Bog's solo and when John started playing his horn again, she spun out of her spin with the fans straight out in front of her and this time she opened all her wings. There were more 'oooo's' coming from the crowd.

She then turned to face the steps and held the fans in back of her as she started back up the steps. All you could see was the back of her legs. She swayed her hips side to side as she ascended. With each step she flexed her calf muscles.

Marianne noticed that her father was starting to breath very heavy. Benny just looked with his mouth agape.

When Yara reached the landing she stood sideways. She positioned one of the fans so that she peered over it with her eyes. She slowly lowered the fan and her chin was on her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips.

Benny said, "Oh man...I think I need to take a cold shower now."

Everyone within earshot started to laugh.

She then walked up the steps leading to the back hall as the song ended. By this time Bog found his way over to a podium and brought up the lights.

Everyone began to clap and cheer. Of the goblins that were left, they were whistling and yelling out.

There were lines spoken such as, "Wow! That was hot!" "Sexy!" "Amazing how she moves like that."

As everyone continued to clap and cheer, Yara appeared one more time at the staircase landing. She held the fans close to her chest and her makeup was a bit smudged and there were tears rolling down her eyes as she mouthed out "Thank You" to everyone.

When the applause died down she said, "Thank you much for your appreciation. You make an old lady proud."

She then took off back up the steps. Dawn got up and said, "I am going to help her."

Marianne nodded and then looked to her father. He let go of the table but he was still breathing heavy as he leaned all the way back in his seat.

Benny said, "Whew! What a performance! I need a drink now."

Griselda said, "That Yara is a spicy dancer."

King Dagda snapped his fingers and a servant came by. He said, "Indeed! I think we all need a drink after that spicy number."

Everyone laughed.

Bog came back to the table and said, "Did you see that? I couldn't believe what I was seeing...the way she can move for her age is amazing."

Marianne said, "I know...I would have never thought. She didn't know ballroom dancing that well, but wow, when it comes to dancing sexy...she's got it nailed."

Benny was still stunned as he said, "I know...I can't believe what I just saw. She's got nerves of steel to do that in front of everyone."

Marianne just smiled in admiration and said, "Of course...she's a warrior."

When Dawn was finished with Yara, the two of them returned to the table and Yara had switched back into the original skirt for her dress. Everyone started to cheer again as she made her way over to her seat. When she sat down, she looked exhausted.

After everyone at the table gave her compliments, she said, "Thank you all, you make Yara so happy. But...I am afraid that is it for this old woman tonight. My body isn't as young as it used to be and I am suddenly very tired."

Benny said, "You have a beautiful body, Your Highness."

"Oh, you are a dear, Sir Benny. Thank You."

"My queen, would you like to me to escort you back to your room on the boat?" he asked.

"Well, thank you...but I would like, His Majesty, K.D. to do that."

Everyone looked to the King and he smiled and he said, "Of course, I am heading in that direction anyway since I will be staying on the boat myself."

Bog put his hand over his mouth and he yawned himself. Others at the table followed.

He said, "It was a wonderful party...thank you all."

"You're Welcome," those at the table said in unison.

Everyone that was left started to bid their good nights and good evenings and the ballroom began to slowly empty out for the night.

 _An hour later..._

"Well that's it, B.K. You want Thang and I to close up the Ballroom for you?", Stuff said.

"No, I will take care of that. You both can go to sleep now. Thank you to you both for helping tonight," he said and then turned to Thang, "You got all the announcements right...I'm impressed."

"I tried my best boss, I wanted this to be the best night ever for you."

Bog nodded and said, "Yes, it was a fantastic night. By far the best party we ever had."

Marianne said, "Yes, it was an awesome celebration and I had a lot of fun."

Stuff and Thang said their goodnights and then took off out the main door.

Shortly after Dawn appeared at the top of the steps and in a meek voice she said, "Ummm, I...I want to sleep with Sunny tonight, but we will not be able to do much together on the boat with Dad aboard. Can I use your room up here?"

Marianne smiled and said, "Sure."

"Thank you, Sis...I am just going to get some of my things and tell Sunny," Dawn said as she started to fly off towards the door.

"Oh, Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Give me about a half hour, I want to let my hair down,"

Dawn pointed both forefingers to her sister and made a clicking sound with her mouth as she winked and said, "Gotcha."

She then flew out the door.

Bog looked to Marianne and said, "Why are you going to take your hair down? I like it like this."

"I know and I am sorry, but the you see the way it pulls up here," she said as she pointed to how her hair pulled into the center braid on each side.

"Yes"

"Well, after being pulled in this style all night, it is starting to bother me now and I want to let it down."

"Oh, ok."

"I will be right back my love!" she said as she flew upstairs.

Bog looked around the ballroom. The lights were dim with the exception of the main chandelier. He nodded and said, "This certainly is one beautiful room."

Looking at the chandelier he said, "It is funny how that chandelier took over...very peculiar, like that time when Marianne and I were singing that song in the cave...it was disco too."

Bog shrugged his shoulders and then switched his train of thought to how the day went. There were so many highlights of the day that even that idiot Daniel couldn't stop them from having fun. And that guitar solo Marianne did... The thoughts of Marianne just started to fill his mind. Her father granting him permission to marry her. He said softly, "I truly believe I have the best woman in the world. No one compares to my Marianne. What a woman."

Bog walked over to the console by the entrance and pushed a few crystals and changed the color of the room to a deep purple with bright green highlights, but he kept the amber lights of the chandelier lit. He then closed the main door and put the latch on so no one could come in that way.

He grabbed his staff which was propped up on a pillar and then flew over to the staircase and sat down on the lower part of the steps. He kept thinking about Marianne and then he put his staff over his leg and started to pluck and pick at it creating different sounds with it. He sighed heavily and said softly, "Well it is a rock song, but it has a dance beat. But the words are right as I certainly want to kiss my Marianne all over."

 **(Kiss You All Over – Exile)**

(He began to tap his foot against the steps providing a drum beat. Then he simultaneously played guitar and bass parts on his staff. He was careful to play low so this way the music wouldn't travel upstairs. He just wanted to have this moment to himself. He began to sing:)

 _(Bog)_

 _When I get close babe, I'm gonna light your fire  
All day I've been thinking about you babe  
You're my one desire  
Gonna wrap my arms around you  
Hold you close to me  
Oh babe I wanna taste your lips  
I wanna be your fantasy_

 _Yeah..._

(Bog began to strum out a guitar riff and suddenly the room started to come alive on it's own.)

 _I don't know what I'd do without you, babe  
Don't know where I'd be_

 _You're not just another lover  
No, you're everything to me  
Every time I'm with you baby  
Can't believe it's true  
When you're laying in my arms  
And you do the things you do_

(Bog stood up and walked under the chandelier and began to sing a little louder)

 _You can see it in my eyes  
I can feel it in your touch  
You don't have to say a thing  
Just let me show how much  
I love you, I need you, babe_

(Bog started to strum out a rhythmic bass line as he started to rock his body back and forth.) _  
_

_I wanna kiss you all over  
And over again_

 _I wanna kiss you all over_

(Suddenly Bog felt a pair of hands come around his waist and could feel a warm body grinding into his backside to the beat of the song. He suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment course through him and he immediately stopped singing. )

 _Till the.._

He whipped around and was staring Marianne in the face. Everything in the room stopped too and he took a quick glance around the room. He then focused his eyes back on his woman, and he could tell that she was almost done getting her hair back the way it was...she looked so amazing with her regular hair style in the dress.

She put her hands on his face and said, "No, No No No! Don't stop! Please!

"I...I thought you were doing your hair and I was alone."

"Yes, but then I heard the music."

"Darn! I thought I was playing low enough so you wouldn't hear."

"What? Why? Why would you keep such a beautiful song from me? Th...Tha...That was wonderful. You have been so good to me the whole day showering me with your gifts of love and you now sing such a beautiful song...about me? I want to hear this, Bog."

Bog swallowed hard and said, "Yeah...but it is a bit sappy and a bit disco-ish."

"So what...I love the beat, I love those words. Please, go on. I want to dance with you while you sing."

Bog smirked a bit and even though the song was on the mushy side, it was just the two of them and he certainly didn't have a problem telling her how he felt. The song was perfect for that.

Bog put his staff back into position as a guitar and he strummed out the transition to the next verse of the song and once again the room suddenly came alive, but this time playing all parts of the song.

Marianne's eyes lit up as she looked around the room and took in what was happening.

He ended up putting his staff up against the newel post of the stairs and he looked Marianne in her golden brown eyes and held her by her shoulders. Marianne rocked her shoulders and moved to the beat. As he looked into her eyes, he just let his feelings for her take over as he sang:

 _No one else can ever make me feel the way you do  
Oh keep on loving me baby  
And I keep on loving you  
It's easy to see when something's right and something wrong  
Oh, stay with me baby_

 _And hold me all night long  
So show me, show me everything you do  
_

(Marianne started to get into a dance hold with Bog, but it wasn't a regular ballroom dance hold, but the close kind. She slowly started to straddle his left leg given that the short side of her skirt favored that leg. Bog immediately knew what she was up to. She wanted to dance the Lambada.)

 _Cause baby no one does it quite like you  
I love you, I need you, babe_

(Bog realized that it was the perfect beat for the dance and once the beat changed the both of them began to Lamaba.)

 _I wanna kiss you all over_

 _And over again_

(It felt great, as compared to when Yara was showing them the dance, Marianne was much higher up on his leg this time. He looked into her eyes and they had a sultry look to them and she had a little smirk on her face.) _  
_

_I wanna kiss you all over  
Till the night closes in  
Till the night closes in_

(Bog began to twirl her in and out during the next part of the song. With every spin, the look in Marianne's eyes became more and more passionate.)

 _Stay with me  
Lay with me  
Holding me  
Loving me, baby_

 _(Marianne spun away from him for a short moment moving her arms and swaying her hips. Bog's eyes widened as he watched her sexy dance moves.)_

 _Here with me  
Near with me_

 _Feeling you close to me, baby_

(They got back into the close dance hold, but Marianne straddled his leg even higher than before. The look in her eyes was very passionate and she was breathing heavy.)

 _So show me, show me everything you do  
Cause baby no one does it quite like you_

 _I love you, I need you, babe_

(When the rhythm started back up, he could feel her creeping higher on his leg and he could feel it. He could feel why the Lamaba was the forbidden dance.)

 _I wanna kiss you all over  
_ And over again

(Marianne looked up to the ceiling breathing very hard and she gasped out. Between her movements and the look of pleasure on her face, Bog could feel the tingling sensations start up within him too).

 _I wanna kiss you all over  
Till the night closes in_

 _(Bog repeated the last line over and over as he could feel the sensations building up within)._

 _Till the night closes in_

 _Till the night closes in_

Suddenly there was a bang at the door which startled both Marianne and Bog. They looked in the direction of the door but still were in their dance hold as the music around them ceased. They then heard voices. It was Dawn and Sunny.

"I think it is locked, they are probably gone," Sunny said.

"No, I heard music in there."

Just then Marianne got out of her hold with Bog and she started to grit her teeth. In a low angry voice she said, "Why does she always ruin my moment!"

Bog just put his hand to forehead and also in an angry tone said, "I know, right?"

"I wanted to take the dance all the way. I want to know what it feels like."

"I know, I do too."

Marianne rested her head on Bog's chest and she sighed heavily.

Dawn said, "I think I hear voices in there and I know I heard music."

Sunny said, "Well let's go the other way."

Bog said, "Oh, you still have to finish your hair."

Marianne said, "Oh, Bog. That's not all I want to finish. I want to finish that dance!"

"Well, why don't you finish up and let them have your room, there is something I want to show you...someplace where we can enjoy the pleasures of our company."

Suddenly Marianne's face lit up as she said, "You mean a place where we can get intimate?"

Bog smiled and said, "Yeah, you can certainly say that."

Just then Dawn and Sunny appeared at the top of the steps and she said, "I told you that I heard something Sunny, they were in here all along."

Sunny was carrying a small suitcase type bag as he stood next to Dawn.

Marianne said, "Sis, I am sorry, I got side tracked and well, Bog and I had one more dance. Let me just get my comb and I will finish up in the women's lounge."

Dawn put her finger to her mouth and rocked side to side as she said, "Was it a sexy dance."

All of a sudden Marianne clenched her hands into fists as she and Bog shouted, "DAWN!"

In a meek voice Dawn said, "Okay Okay! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Marianne relaxed her grip and shook her head and said, "It's OK, let me get my things."

She then flew up the stairs and went down the hall with Dawn. Bog walked over to the control panel and began to turn off the room lights with the exception of a few near the doorway, the stairway and the central portion of the chandelier, of which he dimmed to a warm amber glow which made an amber halo on the dance floor below.

As he walked back to the stairs he heard Marianne's voice say to Dawn and Sunny, "Don't forget to lock the door. After what happened with Daniel, I don't trust this hallway since it is open to anyone."

"Thank you, Sis, and again I am sorry for interrupting anything you were doing with Bog."

"It's OK, it was just bad timing on our part. We knew you were coming back."

A few moments later Marianne appeared at the staircase and said, "I am just going to finish up my hair, I won't be long."

"Very well, dear."

She was ready to turn away when she looked around the room and said, "Why is it so dark in here?"

He smirked as he said, "You will see."

Marianne was right, it didn't take long for her to get her hair back the way she normally wears it. But the pointed flips remained on the back of her hair and she looked extraordinarily cute.

"I've taken it out enough so that I am comfortable," she said as she landed in front of Bog. "So where are we going to go?"

Bog smiled as he pointed to the chandelier and said, "Up."

Marianne had a puzzled look on her face.

"Come follow me," Bog said as he flew up towards the chandelier.

Marianne followed Bog all the way to the top of the chandelier and they both perched near the center where the enormous circular ring held the entire superstructure in place. In the center there were a group of large leaves that acted as a domed cap in the center of the ring. Two of the leaves had a tie on them and he undone the tie and flipped one leaf over. It was creased as if it was hinged.

She said, "A door?"

Bog just smiled as he jumped down inside of the chandelier.

Marianne followed and when she dropped down next to Bog, she looked around and said, "No, not just a door...An entire room!"

It was a room indeed. The amber glow from the central portion of the chandelier below also radiated into the room. The room was spherical in shape and was comprised mostly of vines and light spheres In the center was a flower blossom that was also supported by the superstructure of the chandelier and it looked to be made up as a bed. There was a small vanity in there too with a tall cabinet next to it. There was also a shelf which had some items on it. Marianne looked closer and realized the items were play things for getting intimate. There were also a couple full bottles of the lubricant that Dawn made up for them.

The vanity had several items for fixing her face up.

Marianne looked around and then she looked to Bog and said, "You made us a love nest?"

"Yes," Bog said as he tied the door closed.

"In the chandelier?"

"Yes...When I was building this, because of it's huge size, I easily saw a use for this empty space in the center and..."

Marianne interrupted and finished his sentence, "...you thought of us!"

"Yes."

She suddenly started to shake and she put her hand to her mouth and her eyes welled up.

"Is everything alright dear?"

"Bog...you are just overloading me with so much kindness and love. You have done so much for me already. You don't have to do all this for me."

Bog looked down and said, "Well, now that I have you, I want to keep you."

"Bog, you have me, and for a long time already. As long as you never hurt me, I am your's forever."

"I will never hurt you. That would be an idiotic thing to do and I am no idiot. I just want to keep our love and your interest in me, alive."

"Likewise, hon...a woman would be a fool to stop loving a gentleman like you. A glorious huge hearted King of such a land of beauty and wonder," she said as she moved closer and put her arms around his neck. "And I am no fool."

Her look became very seductive as she licked her lips. She raised her eyebrows and said, "You're all mine!"

Marianne started to push Bog towards the bed and he said, "Oh, I brought your nightie here...the nice kimono you had on this morning. It is in the cabinet next to the vanity."

As she leaned into him she said, "You thought of everything, didn't you."

"Well, I kind of knew we were going to be close tonight and I wanted to show you this room."

Marianne looked around and said, "It is beautiful and very thoughtful of you...Now let me properly thank you for such a wonderful day."

Marianne started to undo Bog's belt, but Bog was hesitant as he reached for Marianne's waist.

"What's the matter, love?"

"You look so beautiful in this dress, I really don't want you to take it off."

"Well, we got intimate in it earlier...so I am fine, I don't mind changing for you this time," she said.

"Do you want me to get your kimono for you?" he asked.

"Bog, if I don't want to get intimate with you wearing this dress tonight, then it is because I don't want to wear anything at all."

Bog let out a heavy sigh as he said, "Oh...Wow!"

Marianne put her arms around his waist and said, "But I think it's time for a little heavy breathing first."

"Indeed."

She brought her lips close to his and they softly came in contact with each other. Immediately she started to run the tip of her tongue around the edge of his lips.

"Mmmmmmm," he hummed. "That feels nice."

"Uh huh," Marianne said as she started to push her tongue into his mouth.

Her tongue met his and they softly intertwined.

"Hmmmmmmm," he cooed. He then separated for a moment and said, "Even your kisses are so artistic."

"Of course, my love...anything less is not good for you. I only give artful, passionate kisses to you," she explained.

"Everything about you is beautiful."

She sighed and closed her eyes and their lips met again. This time he began to kiss her firmly and push his tongue into her mouth.

"Hmmmmm," she hummed as she ran her hands up his back.

He began to hold and squeeze her arms firmly. She pulled him closer, purposely flexing her arms as his fingers ran over the contours of her upper arms."

As they continued to kiss Marianne then leaned forward and pushed Bog down towards the bed. She moved her hands up to his neck as he lowered both of their bodies down onto the bed. She adjusted her body on top of his and made herself comfortable as she nestled deeper into his chest.

When their mouths separated, Marianne let out a moan and then moved her arms forward placed them on his chest as she arched her back upwards. She took her right hand and untied the bodice tie on the dress. Bog placed his hands on her shoulders and he could feel her push them back spreading the plunging neckline of her dress further apart, showing more of her sternum. She crept up his body intertwining her legs with his, positioning her chest over his head.

"Do what you do best to me my love," Marianne said as she closed her eyes.

Bog licked his lips and he drew them closer to her chest as he said, "That I will, dear."

 _Meanwhile, on the boat:_

King Dagda finished undressing and was in his night robe when he dismissed his servants for the night. The captains quarters was a bit small by his standards, but it was adequate enough for the one night stay as he intended to go on the first boat trip back to the palace.

He sat on down on the edge of the bed and was ready to turn in when there was a knock at the door.

He called out, "Who is it?"

"It's I, Yara."

King Dagda got up and opened the door. To his amazement she was standing there with her feathered fans. She was wearing the same outfit she had on with the short beaded skirt when she did her fan dance earlier. The only difference was that she wasn't wearing any makeup and no head dress.

"Yara, why are you dressed this way?"

"For you. For your kindness and dancing with me all night," Yara said. "I thought you want to get closer look at outfit I perform for you in."

King Dagda suddenly found himself looking at her up and down and those feelings started to over take him again.

"For me?"

"Yes. I mostly perform for you."

"What are you going to do?" he said as his voice cracked a bit as he swallowed hard.

"Aren't you going to let Yara in...it is getting cold out."

Just then he looked to her arms and did see goosebumps forming. He said, "Yes, of course."

He stepped to the side and watched as she entered the room. He locked the door without taking his eyes off of her. She turned around and opened the fans up. Again he swallowed hard as he looked to her.

She was very beautiful and in amazing shape for her age. Her curvy figure looked beautiful. In the brighter light, he could only see minor imperfections in her skin due to age, but all considering. He could swear he was looking at the body of a woman that was no older than 38.

She placed the fans on the bed and moved closer to him. As she did his breathing became heavier as his eyes focused on her mid section. He had a sudden urge to place his hands on the bare curves of her waist. But as she stepped closer, his eye were drawn to her shoulders and arms.

She placed her hands on his chest and parted the robe slightly and started to run her hand up and down the middle of his chest. This caused him to breath even deeper. He couldn't hold back as he suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and began to squeeze them and caress them. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up and now she began to breathe heavy. He held her tighter to his body and she wrapped her arms around his body. He then leaned forward and kissed her on the neck...but it wasn't a small kiss, it was passionate one.

"Ahhhhhhh...Ahhhhhh. Yes!" Yara exclaimed.

When he stopped and looked to her eyes. They had a look of want and need.

"Yara want more."

He leaned forward and gave her a little kiss on the nose. Again there was those feelings of rushing fluids and he began to look at her lips. They had a beautiful natural sheen to them. Then she did something unexpected. She pulled back slightly and lowered her head and began to kiss him on the chest. It felt good as she repeatedly kissed him right on a soft spot in the middle of his chest.

"Oh! That feels nice!

The feelings built up in him became so strong, that when she looked up to him. She was pursing her lips and looking to his lips as she said, "Please Dagda. I want to experience that from the other night."

The look on her face did it as he placed his hands on her face and he blurted out the words, "Damn it! Forgive me, for I am weak! I can't hold back any more."

With that he instantly placed his lips against hers.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm!" Yara moaned loudly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" King Dagda did the same.

The kiss lasted a while, and even though he wanted to go deeper, he just went enough to take in the feeling and it was so satisfying. Instead of feeling anxiety like he did before, he just let go and he took in the gentle caressing feeling of her lips. She was an amazingly passionate kisser and her full lips against his was such an amazing feeling.

Without separating their lips they leaned down towards the bed and wrapped their arms around each other and rubbed one another's back as they kissed. They both continued to moan as they kissed and then they finally separated but still held each other.

Yara softly shouted out, "Yes! Yesssss! Oh you are good as I imagine. I knew you were a beautiful kisser."

"You are wonderful too."

"Now don't run away from me," Yara said.

"No, I wont."

"Don't chase Yara away either?"

"No, you can stay the night."

"What? You mean I can stay all night?"

"Yes...but remember nothing outside of kissing and hugging."

"So...you allow Yara to kiss?" she asked as her breathing became heavy again.

"Yes?"

"On the lips?"

"Yes, but I am drawing the line there."

"Yes! Yes! Yara love! Just please kiss again!"

Immediately she pursed her lips and the two kissed again. It was as passionate as the first kiss and the two were moaning as they kissed. When they separated they just nestled into each other's arms.

"Ohhhh, you make me so happy!"

"Even though I am devoted to my wife and love her very much. I miss the closeness. I miss kissing," King Dagda said.

"As do I. Yara happy you came around," she said.

King Dagda began to rub her exposed sides. She put her arms around his neck and the two kissed again. He pulled her closer to him and the two began to moan.

 _Meanwhile back inside of the chandelier in the ballroom:_

MATURE Chapter 9B


	10. Chapter 10: Romancing The Stone

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 10 – Romancing the Stone.

 _The following morning:_

After a wonderful evening of intimacy, Bog woke up with Marianne draped over him. He didn't know what time it was, but it must have been very early in the morning as the skylight from the ballroom casted a hint of blue light on one side of the chandelier. That meant the sun was coming up.

He slowly sneaked out from under Marianne. She made a few sweet and soft sounds and he laid still to make sure he didn't wake her up. She just smiled and muttered, 'beautiful day', and then went right into snoring and it was a nice deep healthy snore too.

Bog had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle as Marianne had a pretty impressive snore for a woman, but it was understandable as both she and he were still tired from last night. He also started to think that they should head back to the bedroom in his suite because if he fell asleep again in the chandelier with Marianne and they woke up late, they would be preparing for breakfast below. With them moving around to scramble to get ready, the chandelier would be sure to move and upon exiting, that would certainly give a wrong impression to the people below.

With a gentle nudge he pushed on Marianne's shoulder.

"Uhhhhhh, Bog Hon, what is it?" She said as she leaned forward pursing her lips.

Bog leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I got up and I was thinking that we should head back to my suite."

"Why? It is so comfortable and nice in here. Please, let me sleep." she said as she lifted her head. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes, but they are going to serve breakfast below, it wouldn't look good if we made our grand entrance from the chandelier. You know what your father would say," Bog added.

Suddenly Marianne's forced her eyes open and said, "Yeah, you're right!"

She then slumped back down on the bed and, surprisingly, went right back to snoring.

Bog shook his head and said, "Poor thing. Lots of excitement for her yesterday."

He gathered their things and her dress made one trip to his suite and then came back to get her.

He carefully draped her arms around his neck and carried her with is arms under her knees and around her back.

"Hmmmmmm," she hummed as she nestled into his chest. He then carried her from the chandelier though the ballroom and through the castle.

As he carried her, she murmured in her sleep, "I love when you carry me, Hon."

He didn't know if she was actually talking in her sleep or not, but he replied, "And I love to carry you, dear."

He flew up to to his suite and landed right in front of his bedroom. He then carried her over the bed and gently placed her on it. He was ready to pull away when she suddenly clasped her hands together around his neck and she called out with her eyes closed.

"No, No! NO! Hold me," she called out.

Bog smiled and crawled in the bed whilst keeping her arms around his neck. He faced her body and put his arms around her waist and pulled himself close to her.

"Hmmmm, I like that, my love," she whispered with a smile.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"How did we get here?" she asked.

"I carried you."

"Oh...I thought that was a dream." she said, paused for a moment, smiled, and continued. "Hmmm, you did carry me."

Marianne then removed her arms from around his neck and then pushed on his chest and he laid down flat. She then draped her body on top of his, placed one leg over his. She then put her head on his chest and began to caress the soft part of his chest.

"Hummmmmm," he hummed.

It felt very good, but instead of an arousing feeling, it was more of a mellowing feeling and he felt very relaxed. He in turn, reached over with his left arm an began to massage her back.

"Mmmmmmm," she cooed.

Suddenly her massaging slowed more and more and eventually stopped as she drifted back off to sleep. But he didn't drift of right away, he just ran his fingers down Marianne's soft arm and shoulder. He could feel all the contours of her arm. She did flinch a bit when he ran his finger nail over the inside of her elbows.

She smiled though and softly said, "Feels good."

Bog continued to gently rub the inside of her elbow and then her breathing became heavier. She started to snore. Her snoring was very pleasing to his ears and it had the effect of droning out any other sounds and soon the sound was making him very sleepy and he dozed off again.

The next time he awoke, the sunlight from the skylight over the waterfall started to spill into the living room and it slowly became brighter and brighter. Marianne still lay fast asleep. Suddenly music started to blare below and it was LOUD! Bog figured it was either Dawn or Sunny pulling such a stunt so early in the morning. More than likely it was Dawn since Marianne woke everyone up the prior day.

The song had a very upbeat and corny guitar melody that Bog didn't like. Both Marianne and himself quickly sat up and made a face.

"Uhhhhhrrrggg. I'm tired!" Marianne grumbled.

"So am I," Bog agreed. "I bet it's your sister."

They both flew out of the bed and right out to the balcony. Marianne stopped short to make sure her nightie was tied properly and nothing was exposed. Bog looked out to the beach and sure enough, it was Dawn standing atop the boat and dancing back and forth. She was accompanied by the three pixies. She was wearing a light green halter mini dress that had gold floral patterns scrolled over skirt section. The dress was unusual in that the skirt was made from silk and the bodice was made from leaves that curved up and out as well as around her neck. As she turned around while dancing, her back was open down to a very daringly low point on her back which was all open. The dress fell to slightly above her knee and flared out nicely from her body. The flare gave her a nice shape in her mid section.

Marianne stood next to Bog and, yelled out, "Damn it DAWN! Not this early, I still want to sleep! Bog put his hands over his ears as he also shouted, "NOT THIS EARLY, DAWN!"

But she took to wing and flew up to them. She stared them down, pointed to them and began to sing loudly as she hovered back and forth to the beat.

 **(Beautiful Sunday – Daniel Boone)**

 _(Dawn)_

 _Sunday morning, no longer dark  
I think I'll take a flight through the park_

(Just then both King Dagda and Queen Yara exited the flybridge door of the boat and he shouted, "What's this ANOTHER wakeup call?" Dawn flew in front of them and sang.)

 _Hey hey hey, it's a beautiful day!_

(But instead of scolding his daughter, King Dagda just smiled along with her and started to bounce to the beat. Marianne looked on in disbelief and shouted, "DAD!" He replied, "It's fine Marianne, I haven't heard this one in a long time!" Marianne clenched her fists and grumbled, "Uhhhhhhhhhghh!" Bog just put his hands back over his ears as Dawn continued to sing.)

 _I've got Sunny waiting for me  
And when I see him, I know that he'll say  
'Hey hey hey, It's a beautiful day!'_

(Just then Sunny bounded out from the rear deck of the boat, but out of the King's line of sight. He smiled up to Dawn and waved to her.)

 _Hi! Hi! Hi!,_

(Dawn threw her fist in the air four times on beat, as she flew around the boat looking to Sunny.)

 _beautiful Sunday  
This is my! My! My! _

(Dawn repeats her action, throwing her fist in the air four times.)

 _beautiful day  
When you say! Say! Say!_

(Dawn throws her other fist in the air four times on beat)

 _Say that you love me_

(Sunny shouted up to Dawn, "I love you sweetheart!" Dawn hovered above him as she put her hands over her heart and sang.)

 _Ohhh my, my, my, its a beautiful day!_

(Sunny ran out to the beach and Dawn landed by his side, she kneeled down, put her arms around his neck and sang. Marianne and Bog slumped down to the floor of the balcony and just peered through the balustrades. They both grumbled loudly as they covered their ears. Since they were nearly a perfect mirror image of each other in the way they sat, Bog smiled at his lover and she smiled back.)

 _Bees are buzzing, you by my side  
Lets take 'ole Lizzie and go for a ride  
Hey hey hey, it's a beautiful day  
We'll ride on and follow the sun  
Making Sunday go on and on  
Hey hey hey it's a beautiful day!_

(King Dagda and Yara put their arms around one another and began to sway back and forth. Having had enough Marianne and Bog shook their heads, flew back to the bed and put pillows over their heads. Dawn repeats throwing her fist in the air as she did in the first verse).

 _Hi hi hi, beautiful Sunday_

 _This is my my my beautiful day  
When you say, say, say, say that you love me  
Ohhhh my my my its a beautiful day!_

(Dawn sings up in pitch and Sunny joins in. They both danced with each other as they threw their fists in the air on beat.)

 _(Dawn & Sunny)_

 _Hi hi hi, beautiful Sunday!  
This is my my my beautiful day!  
When you say, say, say, say that you love me!  
Ohhh my my my its a beautiful day!_

As Dawn's song ended there were mixed cheers and grumbles from below. But it was soon quiet and both Marianne and Bog dropped the pillows from their heads. Marianne's hair was particularly mussed and Bog helped her straighten it out.

He said, "Thank goodness that is over with."

"Yeah," Marianne agreed. "Thank you for fixing my hair, Hon."

"Of course, my dear," he said as he leaned over for a kiss, when suddenly a gust of wind blew by them and into the bedroom. Dawn shot into the bedroom and landed right on the bed with her hands on her hips.

She said, "Wakey Wakey, love birds!"

"DAWN!" They both shouted.

Marianne took her pillow and threw it up at Dawn's face, but it just hit her in the shoulder.

Bog could feel his anger brewing and he couldn't hold back as he pointed towards the balcony and shouted, "Dawn, would you get the heck out of my bedroom and let us sleep!"

"Gee, Sorry, Grumpy and Grumpette!"

Marianne was even cross and said, "Dawn, I love you to no end, but you are out of hand this morning. First that awful song you just woke us up with and then you just barging in here on us landing right on the bed! Go now, I am very tired and so is Bog."

"But Dad liked the song," her sister said.

"Yeah, that is another thing, he yells at me for my wake up call, and he praises you. Go figure."

Bog sat up on the bed and he put his hands to his ears as he said, "Ladies please! If you are going to argue, can you do it somewhere else! I want to sleep."

Dawn hung her head down and said, "I'm sorry, I thought you would have liked the song."

She then slowly flew off.

"Uhhhhhhhgggghhhh!" Marianne shouted and then flew after her before she left Bog's suite.

Bog could barely make out their voices in the adjacent room, but he could hear them apologizing to each other. They were talking about other things as his eyes became very heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

It seemed as if he was only asleep for a few moments when suddenly a very good feeling came over him. The feeling caused that tingling sensation to come over him immediately. He opened his eyes to find a familiar coif of mussed brown hair hovering over his chest. Marianne was driving her tongue deep into the crux of his chest and it felt amazing.

He reached up and gently patted her hair as he said, "Oh, my dear...Now THAT is a nice wakeup call."

She looked up for a moment and said, "Uh huh. I figured you would like this."

"Definitely. You are going to get me aroused now."

She looked up again and said, "Uh huh, that is my intention."

"Isn't it almost time for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we have time for a quickie. You up for it?" She asked.

"Of course, my dear."

 _Later on at breakfast:_

Breakfast was going to be served in two shifts as those staying at Bog's Castle had the option for an earlier breakfast or a later one. Marianne and Bog took the first shift since they had to get the boat ready for the return trip. King Dagda was taking the first trip back with Yara and he opted to drive back since Marianne had to take the second trip of elves back to the palace.

King Dagda, Marianne and Bog were up on the rear bridge checking everything over as any supplies that were going back to the castle were being loaded on board. Yara was on the rear flybridge watching too. Bog couldn't help but notice how fascinated she was with the boat and how it worked.

"So you drive us back?" Yara asked King Dagda.

"Yes, for this trip. Marianne is going to make another trip to bring those that cannot fly back to the palace," he said.

He then walked over to his daughter and put his arm around her and said. "You, my darling, look like you still need some rest?"

"I am fine," she said. "Things did get a bit late last night and it took a while before I fell asleep. Dawn's little wakeup call this morning didn't help any."

Her father just burst out laughing and went back to getting the boat ready to leave.

Marianne continued, "I am surprised you didn't yell at her for waking us up so early."

Suddenly her father stopped what he was doing and he sighed as he said, "I am sorry. I don't want it to look like I singled you out. I was ready to scold Dawn too for waking us up, but the last time I heard that song was when your mother was alive and I sang it to her. I wanted to hear it again."

Marianne hung her head low for a moment and then walked over to her father and embraced him. She game him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry then...I didn't know your mind was on mom."

"Well, just a little, but I found it interesting the way Dawn was singing the song, so I let her continue."

Marianne smiled and then changed the subject as she said, "Well Dad, is there anything you would like Bog and myself to do?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, ask Sunny if everyone is on board and if so, have him cast off the lines and lets be on our way."

Both Marianne and Bog raised their right hand to their brow and said together, "Aye Aye, Captain!"

They looked at one another and laughed. The Fairy King smiled as he said, "You are still the Captain, my darling. I am just the helmsman on this trip. So we leave when you give the order."

Marianne headed downstairs to find Sunny as Bog walked out to the flybridge where Yara was. She opened her wings to catch the few sun rays that passed through the skylight above. Bog looked behind him as her massive wings were extended behind him. He knew she was warming herself up.

"Rough night? Yara see you both tired," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," he said.

By contrast, as Bog got a good look at Yara's face, she looked very well rested and she was smiling brightly. The rays of sun bounced off her high cheekbones. She stretched her wings out further.

Bog looked behind her and said, "Wow! Either your wings are as big as or even bigger than Marianne's."

She looked to Bog and said, "Perhaps. Yara have biggest wings of any woman at home and only two men have wings bigger than me."

"So, it seems like our guest island queen had a nice night too?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," she said now with even a brighter smile.

He knew that she must have shared something last night with King Dagda, but he didn't ask. Just then Marianne flew up to the flybridge and joined Yara and Bog.

"Ok, we are good to go!" She shouted to her father.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Her father shouted back as he put the boat into gear.

Marianne laughed. She turned and looked out over to the river as they slowly pulled away from the dock and headed towards the next chamber of Bog's castle.

Marianne then turned to Queen Yara and said, "You can sun yourself up on the top deck if you like."

Bog looked to her and it almost sounded like she was trying to shoo Yara away.

"Alright, Yara do so when we exit castle," she replied.

She then folded her wings and went inside and Bog could hear her asking King Dagda if she could drive again. He nodded and allowed her to step into his frame. As she put her hands on the wheel, Dagda put his hands on her lower arms and slowly was caressing them. She looked up to him for a second and he down to her as they smiled.

"Uh huh," Marianne said softly to Bog. She then changed her voice to a whisper and Bog leaned over to her mouth. "I think something nice happened between her and my dad last night."

"I do too," Bog replied. "She came out here and threw her wings wide open and her face was all glowing."

"Hmmmmm, definitely sounds like she had a good night."

As they neared the exit of the castle, King Dagda allowed Yara to blow the whistle. As before, she smiled as a child as she pulled the rope.

"Ooooo!" Marianne said softly as she smiled, "I hope they are falling for each other! I so want her to stay. She's good to Dawn and I.

"Yes, she is a rather extraordinary woman and would certainly make a suitable queen for the Fairy Kingdom, since she is already a queen."

"Oh, maybe...maybe I should talk to Rachel to slow down her wing healing so she stays longer. I think the longer she is with my dad perhaps the closer they will become."

Bog's eyes widened at the idea and he thought it over thinking that if King Dagda and Queen Yara did fall in love and eventually get married, the King would probably find it easier to let Marianne go when he married her, for he would want Marianne to live in his castle when they were married. With Yara as queen of the Fairy Kingdom, Marianne wouldn't be saddled with the responsibility of helping her father take care of the Fairy Kingdom as much as he would have Yara to help him.

"Well, I am not one to influence your decision in that matter, but I see your point in that if they are together longer, their bond will increase," Bog said.

Marianne smiled and said, "Well, I COULD urge Rachel to take more rests and not over exert herself. That would prolong Yara's treatment. If I do so into the fall, it would be too late in the season for Yara to fly home and she would have to stay the winter."

Bog raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, again, I leave that up to you."

"I think Dawn would love to have her around longer too," Marianne said. "I know how much she has fun taking a bath with her."

"You seem to have fun bathing with her too, as I have seen."

Marianne giggled and said, "Yeah, I do."

Bog looked passed Marianne and into the bridge. While Yara was still inside Dagda's frame, he was the one driving now and she was caressing his arms. He noticed that her breathing was heavy and her eyes closed.

"Looks familiar, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. Don't mind if I assumed the position myself!" Marianne replied as she moved in between Bog and the flybridge railing and then pressed her back into his body as she held on to the railing.

Bog began to caress her arms. She leaned her head back and he looked down her neck and right down her sternum. He couldn't help but swallow hard as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Marianne leaned her head to one side allowing him more access as he kissed higher up her neck.

"Oh, you always make me feel so good. I don't ever want this feeling to go away," she said softly as her breathing became heavier and heavier.

She grasped the railing tighter with one hand and closed her eyes as she reached up and held Bog's face with her other hand as he continued to kiss her on the neck. As he kissed her, he couldn't help but watch her breathing get heavier and heavier. But seeing how aroused Marianne was getting, he realized this wasn't the place nor time to allow her to get to such a state and he slowly stopped.

"Ohhhh, I want you to kiss me there longer," Marianne said.

"I want to kiss you longer too...but I see the affect it is having on you and while I enjoy getting you aroused, right now I don't want to get you too aroused."

Marianne sighed as she nodded, "I know. I don't know what it is with me. These past couple days all I can think about is us arousing each other and making love."

"It's not just you. It is me too. Even getting ready this morning in the bathroom, I thought of last night and got aroused, and wanted you."

"Really?" Marianne asked as she turned to face him, "You should have said something, I would have wanted to take care of you."

"There wouldn't have been any time as we had to get the boat ready."

Marianne nodded in agreement and then asked, "Are you still in need? Do you want me to take care of you in the cabin?"

"No, I am good now, but thank you for asking. You are truly a very kind woman."

Marianne smirked as she said, "You know I will do anything for the man that truly loves me."

"And I will do anything for you."

Marianne had that soft look on her face with her eyes partly shut as she leaned forward and began to lick her lips. She draped herself around his neck and he already knew a nice sultry kiss was coming. He held on to the railing with one hand and the other, he wrapped around her waist and drew her near as she closed her eyes. He closed his eyes as their lips met. He thought she was going to give him a slow and soft kiss...but she immediately pressed her tongue deep into his mouth and it took him by surprise.

"Hmmmmmph!" he called out, but perhaps a bit too loud.

Suddenly the King's voice boomed from within, "Everything alright out there?"

Marianne broke off the kiss and called back, "Yes dad!"

Bog softly said, "I am sorry, I just wasn't expecting a heavy kiss like that."

"I guess I should have warned you," Marianne said in a sultry tone.

She still had a sexy and sultry look in her eyes. She suddenly grabbed a hold of his lapels and pulled him towards her.

She whispered into his ear, "Oh you just know how to make me lose control and sing! Wait here!"

Before he could say anything she pushed him aside and then practically ran off inside the bridge and then went through the door to the bathroom.

He then walked into the bridge and just watched as the door slammed behind her.

Both Dagda and Yara looked to the door and then to him.

"Is everything alright?" King Dagda asked.

"Yes, she just took off and asked me to wait here. I think she is up to something."

Yara then said, "Uhhhh huh. I saw the way you two were kissing. ...Very passionate."

King Dagda's eyes flew open at Yara's comment. Obviously he didn't see because he was paying attention to the river ahead.

She then said, "Now don't get upset, Dagda. Your kiss last night was just as passionate."

The king 's eyes grew even wider as he said, "Yara, uhhhhh, we shouldn't be talking about that now."

"Ohhhhhhh! So you two shared a nice kiss together, huh?" Bog said as he leaned against the console and crossed his arms.

Before King Dagda could answer there was a "Psst." coming from the door and Marianne poked her hand and head out and said, "Yara, I need you."

Everyone looked at each other as Queen Yara slowly headed towards the door.

When the two kings were alone, Bog leaned in and said, "And?"

"King Bog, Your Majesty, that is between the good queen and I. Also, I hope I am not asking much as to keep the heavy kisses between you and my daughter in private."

"Of course, I'm sorry. You are right, next time I will pull her aside."

The Fairy King nodded and there was a silence between the two kings. King Dagda then sighed and said, "I was no different than you when I was young. Evelyn and I were very daring when we were younger. ...But last night, kissing Yara reminded me of those times."

Bog lit up but before he could say anything, Dagda continued, "Now, not a word of this to my daughters. I will tell them when I am ready. I have to tell that to Yara too that she is not so open about what is done behind closed doors."

"K.D. I am your friend and eventually will be marrying your daughter, you can certainly trust me to be quiet."

"Very well."

"So, as your friend, I am curious to know if you enjoyed kissing Yara."

There was again a long silence but then King Dagda said in a soft voice, "She kisses beautifully."

The look became very soft in his face as he continued to look out to the river.

Bog smiled and said, "Do I sense her kiss sparked something inside of you?"

At first King Dagda was quiet but then said, "If you must know, and again, this is ONLY between you and I."

"Yes, I already promised I will not say anything to anyone."

"I never experienced a kiss like hers before."

Bog's eyes widened as he said, "Oh really? So she kisses better than your late wife?"

"No, not better, but different. Evelyn's kiss was sheer beauty. Yara...is like...wow!"

"It's those full lips of hers, huh?" Bog asked, "She's more passionate, then?"

King Dagda's eyes flew open and he became flustered at Bog's questions

He answered, "Now, enought, no more talk of this. I already said too much!"

"Alright, your majesty." Bog said as he bowed. He walked away smiling.

Just then the three pixies flew into the bridge.

King Dagda bellowed out, "What the? ...Ladies, the bridge is no place for you, unless it is an emergency."

The green pixie moved forward and said, "I am sorry, your Majesty, but your daughter would like to something to sing to the both of you, particularly to his Majesty, The Bog King."

Bog raised his eyebrows.

"Oh...Yes, well alright, we certainly can use some music now. Very well, proceed," King Dagda said.

The Pixies began to play a very rhythmic bass line and immediately a smile came to King Dagda's face as he began to tap his foot as he said, "Ahhh, this is a good one!"

Given that the song had a disco beat, Bog right away thought it was Dawn that had something to sing since she was below on deck. But the beat was different, it had a more modern drive to it and even he couldn't help to tap his own foot to the song. It had a good feel to it and he liked it.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and it was Marianne dressed in the dress that he gave her. She was also wearing an enormous green hat with a large brim that extended passed her shoulders. The hat was very flamboyant with many purplish feathers and a huge purple and gold flower that adorned the cap part of the hat. A purple ribbon ran around the cap part. There was a purple design in the brim as well. The hat seemed to match the dress beautifully. She wore very little makeup around her eyes, her usual purple eyeshadow with a bit of green enhancement towards the sides giving her a more a cat eye look. An effect that Bog adored on her. Regardless of the different way she wore her make up, or the hat, she just looked amazing in that dress leaning up against the door.

Looking passed the doorway, Bog could see Queen Yara looking in from the bathroom bobbing to the beat. But then he looked back over to Marianne.

Her eyes were fixed on him and she had a sultry look on her face as she ran her finger over her lips. But when her father looked over to her and gave her a certain look, she toned down the sultry look but still leaned her back against the door as she began to sing.

 **(New Attitude – Patti Labelle)**

 _(Marianne)_

 _Runnin' hot, runnin' cold  
I am runnin' into overload_

(Marianne pointed to Bog and sang)

 _Your kiss is extreme,_

(She to rock her shoulders back and forth as she sang. King Dagda even bobbed his head more to the beat.)

 _It was so high, so low  
So low, there was nowhere to go  
Roland was a bad dream_

(Marianne strutted over to the window on the right side. Yara walked onto the bridge as she was rocking her shoulders and moving her hips to the music. King Dagda couldn't help but glance back to her every now and then. Marianne continued to sing to Bog.)

 _You made the wires uncross, the tables were turned_  
 _Never knew I had such a lesson to learn!_

(Marianne then strutted over to Bog and draped her arms around his neck. Bog just smiled as her powerful voice blared into his face. He reached up and placed his hands on her hips and moved with her to the beat. He was careful not to get too frisky with her since her father was right there.)

 _I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes_  
 _Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do_  
 _You tidied up my point of view_  
 _I got a new attitude!_

(By now the music was attracting the attention of those on the decks below and they started to fly up to the bridge to check out Marianne's performance.)

 _I'm in control, my worries now few_  
 _'Cause you give me love like I never knew_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _I got a new attitude_

(Marianne gave Bog a gentle push out of the way, and then flew off, out the flybridge, to the rear deck of the boat and stood on the large supply wagon. She was rocking both her hips and shoulders to the beat. Bog flew out to join her and stood by her side. Immediately a crowd of fairies and elves gathered on the deck and began to dance.)

 _I'm wearing a new dress, new hat,_

(She pointed to her dress and hat in turn.)

 _Brand new ideas, as a matter of fact I've changed for good!_

(Bog still marveled at the power and strength in Marianne's voice as she belted out the lyrics at full volume. He couldn't help but but to reach out and hold on to her swaying hips.)

 _It must have been the cool night, new moon, slight change  
More than to figure out, I feel like I should….yes._

(The sultry look returned to her face and she then poked her finger hard in his chest as she continued to dance and sing.)

 _You got the wires uncrossed, the tables were turned_  
 _You given' me such a lesson to learn!_

(Marianne reached up and took the hat off her head and tossed it down to Rachel below. She put it on and started to dance with Gregory).

(Dawn and Alice then flew up to the wagon and started to sing backup for Marinanne)

 _I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do_

(Marianne stepped back and pointed to Bog while rocking her hips to the beat. She looked amazing.)

 _You tidied up my point of view  
I got a new attitude_

(Bog took the hand that was pointing to him and he raised it over Marianne's head as he spun her towards him. She ended up right against his chest, but continued to sing out loud.)

 _I'm in control, my worries now few_  
 _You gave me a love like I never knew_

(Bog tried to kiss her, but she placed two fingers on his lips. Even though she was dancing very cleanly, the look in her eyes had tremendous passion in them. He could tell she wanted to kiss him too.)

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

(She shrugged her shoulders to the beat whilst in Bog's arms)

 _I got a new attitude_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh_

(Marianne put her hand to her forehead and made like she was fainting as she sang out, while he was ready to catch her, she pulled out of it and began to dance into the break.)

 _[Break]_

(The two got into a close dance hold as they danced atop the wagon. Bog glanced down to the crowd and was amazed to see some of the goblins dancing along with the elves and fairies.)

 _You got the wires uncrossed, the tables were turned  
You're giving me such a lesson to learn!_

(Marianne and Bog broke more out into a freestyle dance and they moved back and forth. Her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist.)

 _I'm feelin' good from my head to my shoes_  
 _Know where I'm goin' and I know what to do_  
 _You tidied up my point of view_  
 _I got a new attitude!_

 _I'm in control, my worries now few_

(When Marianne sang the next line she turned way from Bog's face as she belted out the line very loud.)

 _You gave me a love like I never knew  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I got a new attitude_

 _(Dawn & Rachel, Marianne in Parenthesis)_

 _(Feelin' Goooood)_

(Just then Queen Yara spun out from the lounge doorway with her feather fans and began to dance freestyle with them. Benny shouted out, "Oh Yeah! Queen Yara's HOT!" Queen Yara's eyes grew wide as she smiled.)

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (From my head to my shoes)_

(Marianne draped her arms over Bog's shoulders and as she sang out, she had an intense look of passion on her face. Her hands squeezed his shoulders hard.)

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (OH I NEED you!)_

(Marianne sang out as she pulled herself even closer to Bog and just slightly pulled her leg up against his and they moved back and forth to the beat. Yara was dominating the dance floor and she was proving she had some moves as she spun her fans around her. Benny was completely fixated on her.)

 _I got a new attitude (I got a new)_

(Bog and Marianne continued a freestyle dance to the end)

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (New attitude)_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Everything about me has changed)_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Baby)_  
 _I got a new attitude (I got a new)_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (I got a new)_

 _Attitude!_

(Marianne pulled her face close to Bog's and planted a firm kiss on his lips as the song ended.)

As the song ended, everyone applauded Marianne. They separated and Bog said, "Your public awaits."

Her reply was very seductive as she said, "But I want you."

Bog closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. She looked so amazing, so hot. He couldn't help but want her too.

She slowly pulled away from Bog and had a sultry look on her face as she backed up and mouthed the words, 'I love you' to him. Just before she turned to face the crowd, he did the same thing. The look on her face softened and he could see her chest rise and fall faster. She then turned and bowed to everyone and then suddenly the whistle on the boat blew. Marianne looked up to the bridge and her father was pointing forward. As she turned around she suddenly realized that they were slowing down to reach the dock.

"Oh! Oh! Well, thank you everyone, but I have to get up to the bridge, we are going to dock," she said to everyone as they continued to applaud.

Both Marianne and Bog flew up to the flybridge. Bog took his place while Marianne took the wheel from her father. The two began the docking procedure.

Queen Yara soon came up the steps and was covering her body with her fans and only her eyes looked out over one of the fans.

King Dagda smiled at her and said, "My goodness woman, you move like a teenager."

Yara put her fans down and said, "Really?"

"Well, yes, I mean I certainly cannot move like that anymore. You can still move well to these fast songs.

Everyone laughed.

"You too kind to Yara," she said as she threw her arms around The Fairy King and gave him a very firm hug.

Yara continued, "Even Benny so kind to me...call me hot, and kiss my hand. Wonderful! Yara receive such compliment from much younger man."

Yara was glowing from head to toe and she looked so happy, but Bog looked passed her and wanted his eyes to gaze upon his lover. Now, she...was a VERY hot and sexy woman.

King Dagda, looked to his daughter and said, "Well, if I am not needed anymore, I will accompany Yara back to her room."

Marianne smiled and said, "Thank you dad, but Bog and I have things under control"

Bog looked out towards the dock and noticed they were moving in too fast and shouted out, "Slow! slow, Captain!"

Marianne looked out the window and said, "Geez!"

She threw the telegraph to 'reverse slow' to hasten the slowdown of the vessel. A few seconds later it began to slow down and it just came to a stop a hair before the dock. She then put the telegraph into the 'Stop' position.

"Whew! That was close!" Bog said to his lover.

She nodded and said, "Yeah!"

He then shouted down to the elves below, "Tie her up!"

Everyone started to either fly or walk off the boat. Marianne and Bog made their way down the hall. She knocked on the door to the Captain's quarters and said, "Dad are you coming down?"

"Yes, in a few moments my darling. We….er..a..I will be just a moment," he said through the door.

Bog stifled a laugh as he knew the King and Yara wanted some private time together.

As they made their way down and out of the door of the lounge, some of those on the dock were clapping and cheering Marianne, apparently catching the last part of her performance on deck. Marianne took a quick little bow and thanked everyone again. Just then a gust of wind came and nearly blew her dress up.

"Whoa! A bit windy all of a sudden," she said as she put her hands on her skirt to keep it down.

Benny came up from behind the two. He bowed and enthusiastically said, "Princess, is Queen Yara coming down? I would like to escort her to her seat."

"I think they will be a bit, Benny. However, I am going to need you to watch over things for a bit as I want to do something with Bog."

Bog's eyes narrowed as this was a new one on him. She didn't mention leaving the boat before. Just then Dawn flew up from behind. A gust of wind came again and blew her to the side.

"Whoa! Wind on the move all of a sudden," she said as she landed and waved, "Hi guys!"

Marianne said, "Oh! Dawn, could you and Benny watch over things for a bit. I want to do something with Bog."

Dawn crossed her arms on her chest and said, "Something huh? I bet I know what that something is!"

"Dawn!" Marianne shouted.

"Ok, Ok, I guess you two want your private time." she giggled.

Marianne just smirked as she shook her head, she said, "Dad and Yara are still on board if you need them and Benny will help with unloading the boat. We should be back in about a half hour."

"Okay. I will make sure things are ship shape in the meantime," Dawn said.

Marianne looked to the wagon on board and said, "Benny, can you get the wagon hooked up to Lizzie?"

He bowed and said, "Yes, your highness."

Benny motioned his finger towards Brutus and another large goblin. They helped pull the wagon off the boat and moved it towards Lizzie. Pare was sitting atop her and waved to Marianne and Bog.

Marianne looked to Bog and said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see, but we have to get changed first. I don't want this dress getting ruined and you will not be needing that," she said as she pointed to his tartan.

They both went back inside of the boat and up to the captain's quarters and she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" her father asked from behind the door.

"It's me, Dad. I want to change my clothes."

"Oh? Why don't you wear that dress at the palace to show those that have not seen it yet."

"I will, but right now I want to do something with Bog and I don't want the dress to get messed up."

"Alright, give me a few minutes then."

"Are we doing something very rigorous?" Bog asked.

"Hmmmm, maybe," Marianne answered. "Dawn was on the right track about us wanting private time."

Bog raised his eyebrows as now he knew that wherever they were going, they were most likely going to get intimate with each other.

Just then her father opened the door and said, "The room is all yours."

As they entered they noticed that Yara wasn't with him.

"Where is Yara?" Marianne asked.

She's on the bridge waiting for me.

He said, "Will you be back in time for dinner?"

"Oh yes, definitely. However, we are probably going to miss lunch as I have to go back and get the second group."

Her father nodded and said, "Ok, I will send a soldier to let the second group know you are coming back later."

"Thank you, dad."

They both entered the room and Bog began to remove his garment. Marianne, in a stealth-full manner grabbed a rather small garment from the armiore and a nice silk robe. She went behind the changing screen. She tossed the robe over it.

He squinted as he was wondering what the robe was for. Moments later she pulled it down and put the dress over the screen. She emerged as she tied up the robe. She then put her arms to her side and looked to Bog.

"So, how do I look?" she asked.

The robe was beige and it was nice and appeared to be made from silk. The sleeves were three quarter length and only showing her forearms. Overall it was rather bland for Marianne, but the one saving grace was that it came right to mid thigh on her legs and she was wearing no leggings.

He then answered her, "You look like you are ready to take a bath."

She put her hand to her mouth as she giggled.

"Are we going to be near water?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She answered.

While Bog was still perplexed about what she had in store for them, but it obviously must involve water. They walked to the front balcony of the boat where there were few people around and they took to wing. Bog followed Marianne and once they exited the Dark Forest, they started to head south. Suddenly Bog remembered the day they went to the cliff and rode the air currents and it all started to make sense. There WAS a waterfall there. His gears were turning and he figured that they might make love close to the waterfall. That would explain why she was wearing such a light robe and why she told him to leave his garment behind. Either they were probably going to get wet, or she was naked under the robe. Perhaps it was both!

"Are we going to the cliff?" Bog shouted.

"Yup!"

Bog lit up as it was an enjoyable experience he had with Marianne the first time. He figured that they would ride the air currents and then make love in the water. As they flew every now and then a gust of wind would push them off course.

"You sure it isn't too windy out for what we are going to do?"

"Naw, we should be fine!"

The waterfall came in sight and then they both dove down towards it. As soon as they cleared the edge, they both outstretched their wings and a blast of air shot up from under them and they flew upwards.

"Whoooo Hoooo!" Marianne shouted.

A blast of air caught Bogs wings and he ended up shooting past her. He yelled out, "Yeah!"

He figured this was part of the surprise and as Marianne rose up to his level, he said, "Thank you, this was a nice surprise."

"Oh, you think this is the surprise?"

"Yeah? Why it isn't?"

Marianne grinned as she said, "I have something else in mind, but for now..."

She opened her wings up wide and then rode another current straight up.

"Whoooaaahhhhhhhh!"

Bog pulled his wings in a bit but angled them up. He ended up shooting over Marianne again and he was trying to land on her like the last time.

"I want to do what we did before."

Marianne looked back and said, "I have a better idea."

"Oh?"

Marianne rode the current over to one of the taller trees that grew from the bottom of the cliff and Bog followed. They landed on a fairly thick branch near the top and Marianne began to walk towards the main trunk of the tree. Bog could make out there was a small hollow in the trunk. Marianne walked into the hollow and Bog was ready to follow when she poked her head out.

"Wait out here, I have a surprise for you." She said.

With that she turned around and disappeared into the hollow. Moments later she came out without the robe on. She put her arms up and yelled, "Surprise!"

Bog's eyes grew very wide. Marianne was wearing the same bikini he saw her in when she was in the bathroom. The beautiful white and green criss cross one. It left very little to the imagination as her entire abdomen was exposed and the leaves that made up the bottom part of the bikini came to a point at each side of her hips. For the top, it looked like it was made from two white leaves that criss crossed each other. The tips formed a 'v' notch in the center and terminated in a curve at her collarbones. The only other thing she wore was a gold band on each of her upper arms. They were very decorative and had an ornate scrolling pattern that ran around the band. She looked incredibly sexy.

Bog swallowed hard as he looked at her and he said, "Oh my! This certainly is a treat."

She chuckled a bit and lifted her arms forward a bit as she said, "You like the bands on my arms?"

Again he swallowed hard and replied, "Yes, very much, my dear."

Seeing her in the small scant outfit immediately was causing a heavy tingling. Bog assumed that they were going to make love in the hollow and he drew nearer to her. But when he went to put his arms around her she stepped back.

"Nuh Ahh," I have to get ready first.

Bog had a puzzled look on his face and he just looked down at Marianne's abdomen. The lines on her mid section changed as she breathed and he was becoming more aroused.

"Marianne, you know I am not going last long with you dressed like this."

"Don't worry, Hon, I DO want you to get aroused," she said. "But we can't get close yet. I want to entice you."

"Well, I am already enticed."

She giggled and then went back into the hollow for a moment and then came right back out with some kind of harness. It was a framework made of wigs and vines. For a moment, Bog's mind was taken off the extremely hot and sexy state his lover was in as his eye glanced over to the odd looking contraption.

"What is that for?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"Oh you will see!" She exclaimed and then continued, "Can you help me with this?"

Bog went over and took the contraption from her hand as he looked it over carefully. It was indeed a harness of sorts and it was very lightweight, but appeared to be very sturdy. The central part of the contraption was oval in shape and had straps across it. There were four large, ellipse shaped elements that extending out from the large oval and they were almost in the shape of her wings, but smaller. Marianne leaned up against the oval part and placed her wings through the opening in the back. The lower part of the oval had a tie which she began to tie on her waist. Looking down passed her waist, there were another pair of protrusions made from inverted tree bark that extended down to about the length of her knees and they were angled slightly outward. These were also supported by the oval structure and braced by the lower winglike elements. Looking the other way to the back of her head, there was some kind of headrest made from leaves tied to twigs and this, in turn, was also tied to the large oval part on her back. Right where the oval part curved behind her shoulders there were another set of straps. She had a bit of trouble reaching the shoulder ties. Bog got the idea and immediately helped her tie her shoulders to the contraption.

"Thank you," Marianne said.

"You're Welcome, but I don't understand what this whole rig is for."

"You will in a few moments. Can you grab that vine over there?" Marianne said as she pointed to a carefully rolled up vine that was attached to the tree.

He walked over grabbed the vine and unrolled it as he brought it over to Marianne.

"There is a loop on the back of this," she said as she walked to him and pointed to her back.

Due to the way the out-rigged tree bark sections were, it caused her to waddle more than walk as the contraption restricted her upper leg movement to a certain degree. She looked funny when she walked and he laughed.

"Ok, Ok, so I walk funny. Do you see the loop back there?" She asked.

"Yes, I see it," Bog answered.

"Tie the vine to the loop and make sure it is the best knot you can make," She said.

As Bog was tying the knot he he suddenly thought that with the device on her back and tied to the tree, she was going to do something daring and dangerous. He immediately started to get worried.

He said, "Marianne, if you are going to show off again with some kind of stunt you planned...you don't have to go through with it. I already know you are a very strong and talented woman. I don't want you to end up getting hurt over a silly stunt no matter how sure you think you are going to succeed."

Marianne turned around and she had a smile on her face as she looked into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.

She said, "It is something I planned for us. Don't worry I will be fine, I thought this out very well. But thank you for the concern. You know I love it when you show me that you care."

"Of course I care. Ya….you...You have become the most important part of my life. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Marianne's had a very soft look on her face as her eyes welled up slightly. She then moved her hand from his cheek to behind his neck and pulled his head towards hers. She planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Muuuuahhhhh! I love you!"

"I love you too...Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll see!"

With that she walked over to the edge of the branch and said, "Oh, and this isn't a stunt. I am just accepting a challenge."

"Whoa wait a minute!" Bog said as he tried to reach out for her.

But she just leaned back and fell downwards.

"Nooooo!" He yelled out as he lunged forward and tried to grab her arm, but missed.

He glanced over to the vine as it began to pay out its length, but then jumped off the branch after her. As he flew down. Marianne suddenly shot past him going upwards. Her wings were open and the air current carried her swiftly up.

"What the…" he said as she glided past him.

She wasn't flapping her wings and it appeared the force of the air current forced her wings against the contraption and pushed her upwards. He flew up towards her and could hear her whistling as she seemed to lay back calmly and the air current took her higher and higher. Bog flew above her and looked down at her. Her wings were firmly pressed up against the frame of the harness, due to the air current. She looked very relaxed with her head against the head rest. Her hands were folded on her abdomen and her thighs were resting on the protrusions with her lower legs dangling downward. The position wasn't very lady like as the the angle the protrusions were on forced her legs apart a bit. Bog was just bewildered as to what she was up to, but she did look very comfortable and confident in what she was doing.

"I don't get this," he said.

Just then the vine pulled taught and Marianne was just floating in the air current.

"What comes to your mind when you look at me like this?" Marianne asked.

"Oh, I don't know. This whole thing is confusing me. First you get into this contraption, then you say you accepting a challenge and now you are floating here like…ummm...like a magic carpet."

Marianne held her tummy as she let out a hearty laugh. She said, "No, but you are close. I'm a fairy kite!"

He got a good look again at her and the way she was tied to the contraption and indeed she looked like and functioned like a kite.

Bog burst out laughing as well and said, "Ok...so why? And what does this have to do with a challenge?"

"You forgot already, my love?" Marianne said as she crossed her legs and rubbed them together, pointing her feet forward.

She then closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair as she tilted her head back exposing her neck more

Suddenly Bog's attention shifted towards her and again the tingling sensation started. She was enticing him, purposely getting him aroused. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks as to what this was she was doing. The challenge she referred to was what he said about making love while flying.

His eyes widened as he said, "You have got to be kidding. You mean...you…found a way?"

"Uh huh!"

"So this whole contraption is so we could get intimate together in the air?"

"Uh huh!"

Bog had a bewildered look on his face as he hovered above her.

"No….no way!"

"Yes, way, hon!"

Bog raised his hand to his chin and said, "Wow, you work fast!"

"Yep! I don't sit on my moss, I am a go getter and get things done. Especially when I am challenged!"

"When did you find the time to do this?"

"Well, I started working the calculations right away when I had free moments in the castle. Then I put it together last night while you were sleeping and then set it up early this morning."

"You came out here alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it was light out."

"Still, you shouldn't be coming out by yourself."

"I can take care of myself, my love. I had my sword with me."

Bog shook his head as he looked at her floating in the contraption.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"Well, this isn't what I had in mind."

The smile left Marianne's face and she said in a disappointed voice, "Oh come now, you didn't expect that we could make love while actually flapping our wings. You can't get aroused that way. At least I know I can't. I have to be in a relaxed position to get in the mood. So, this is the best I could come up with."

"Well, I could get aroused while flying, but the problem is there is no leverage for movement."

"Exactly, this rig solves that and the air pressure underneath will give us the proper leverage."

Bog put a wide smile on his face as he nodded in approval. He looked Marianne over as she laid back and floated in the air current. She certainly looked good with the lack of clothing on her, he wanted to get intimate with her.

He finally said, "Well, even though it's different, but I am willing to give it a shot."

She smiled as she said, "That's great, my love! I was hoping you would say that."

"So how is this going to work?" he asked.

"You just have to position your lower body on mine and lay on top of me."

Bog looked down at her small and narrow torso. With very little in terms of holding on to, he would be laying with all his weight against her seemingly dainty torso. Even though his lower body was narrow and thin and would easily fit on her body. His chest area was huge and he was worried he would be too heavy laying completely on her.

"Ummm, my dear. This isn't like on the floor where I could take some of my weight off of you."

"Don't worry I can handle it. Besides you could also rest your arms on on my shoulders which are directly supported by the harness."

"How come I can't be in the rig since I would easily support both our weights?"

"Wing surface area, my love. While your wings are strong enough to carry the both of us easily while flapping, they don't have enough area to support our weight while gliding like this, so naturally since I have much larger wings than you, I was the logical choice."

Bog nodded in approval and said, "Well, it certainly looks like you DID think this well out, so lets try it out first."

"Sure!" Marianne said with a bright smile.

She then moved her legs outward and rested them fully on the lower protrusions of the harness.

He slowly came down and straddled her hips and held on to her small waist. There was a slight downward tilt to her body but then Marianne changed the pitch of her upper wings and that changed the position of the harness and they leveled off.

Bog just looked at Marianne's face as he folded his wings. He could feel her breathing and started to rub her bare stomach.

Marianne just closed her eyes and hummed, "Hmmmmmm!"

He couldn't help but look around at how Marianne's contraption worked, how the air caught her wings and how the harness kept her wings in place for gliding. It allowed her to float without her flapping her wings.

Bog shook his head and said, "Did you come up with this idea all on your own?"

"Yes, my love. Due to the nature of the challenge, I really couldn't ask for help on this one. But I did look through one of my dad's engineering books, which I found on the boat."

"I must say, even though this isn't what I expected, I have to hand it to you that you are some clever woman to come up with this idea."

She had such a soft look on her face as she said, "Thank you, my love. Well...I'm waiting for you. The air current is making me cold and I need a body on top of me to keep me warm."

His eyes shifted to hers and he said, "You really think we can do this, up here?"

"Yes! Now, come, Hon. Lay down on my body."

Bog opened his wings for balance and he leaned forward and slowly crept his hands up Marianne's body and then put his arms around Marianne's neck as he leaned on her shoulders. He slowly and carefully put his full weight on her body. Because his torso was much longer than hers, their bodies didn't line up perfectly and her head fell more at his chest level. He saw the supports for her upper wings coming out from behind her shoulders and he leaned his arms on the harness and then moved down on her legs. He kept doing that until his head was reasonably level with hers. He was looking for a place for his legs and she noticed.

She said, "Just put your legs on top of mine."

He lifted his legs up and rested them on hers. He leaned more on his arms as to not put his full weight on her, but it felt a bit uncomfortable.

Marianne then said, "No no, hon, lay all the way on me. I want to feel your weight on my chest and you will be more comfortable that way."

"You sure it is Ok, especially now with the air current pushing up on you?" He asked, the sound of concern in his voice.

"Yes! I already told you, you are not going to hurt me if you move carefully. I am a strong built woman, don't let my small body fool you. I am built pretty tough."

Bog smiled as he said, "Of course you are. It's just...

"Besides, I know you are going to be gentle and not just slop yourself down on me," She interrupted.

"Heavens, no!" he exclaimed. "I would never do that."

She just smiled at him and he slowly rested his body on her chest and then let go of the harness and put his arms around her neck as he laid his body fully on hers. Their faces didn't perfectly line up, but they were close enough to kiss. He could feel her breathing deepen and could feel her chest expanding and contracting under him. As before in her dressing room, her breathing became deep, but not labored. He only imagined how strong her breathing muscles were that she wasn't laboring by his much larger body on top of her. It was a beautiful feeling and he just kissed her temple and then rested his cheek there.

"Awww!" she said.

He thought back to when he was laying on top of her in her changing room and closed his eyes. This felt even better as he could feel the bare skin of her stomach press against his. As the air current pushed against her wings, she moved upwards, her body pressing into his body. Then the current would subside and they would come down a bit. It was a rhythmic cycle that repeated itself.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, this really feels nice!" he exclaimed and then looked to her. "You sure I am not too much weight for you now?"

Marianne closed her and hummed, "Hmmmmmm, no way! I love this. It feels awesome!"

Bog smiled as he said, "It does feel amazing."

As they both took in the moment, the smile on her face grew wider and she looked very content as she placed her hand on his cheek and said, "I told you, Hon, I was careful and really thought this through. This is going to be a special moment for us and I didn't want to mess it up. We just can't get too wild now, that's all."

Bog looked at the rig and how the thin twigs were lashed together with vines. It did bend and twist a little as they moved up and down with the current of air under them. He could tell that if they got too aggressive, the entire rig would just come apart under them.

"Understood," he said. "However, let's move around a bit now to test it."

"Okay."

They both moved and shifted their bodies around as if they would actually move when they were getting intimate. The harness did groan and creak a bit, but it looked like it would hold up to their movements if they keep those movements more shallow than aggressive. Satisfied that the rig was sturdy enough, he looked to her and said:

"I think this will work!" he said. "I'm impressed!"

"Thank you, my love. Now lets do this for real!"

He nodded as he sat back up, extended his wings out, and repositioned himself upright on Marianne's thighs. She raised her arms over her head and grabbed the harness, purposely flexing her arms as she pulled on the harness. Her arms were so curvy, shapely and defined. He watched closely as the muscles moved beneath her skin. The tingling sensation started up within him. She knew he fancied her arms and it was definitely a sure fire way to get him aroused. But in addition to her arms, her exposed abdomen also caught his attention. She began to flex it as well and hard too. The lines of definition on her abs came and went when she breathed. In the bright daylight, not only could he see the three prominent vertical lines on her stomach he was accustomed to, but she also had faint horizontal lines on the upper sections of her abdomen. Her muscles were showing more through lately and it certainly appeared as if they were getting stronger. The tingling sensation escalated.

As he continued to watch her abdomen, he said, "Damn! Your stomach looks great."

Marianne giggled and said, "Oh, thank you! You are looking pretty darn good yourself."

He didn't realize that while he was checking her out, she was checking him out!

He smiled and said, "Thanks."

She looked amazing laying there. Seeing her tied up to the harness as scantily dressed as she was, made her even look more sexy and he was feeling very aroused. He placed his hands around her abdomen and just concentrated on her breathing. He watched the small lines on her abdomen come and go. He then started to gently trace each depression on her abdomen, paying closer attention to the new faint one he could see. Even though he could barely see the line, his fingers could really feel the separation in her stomach muscles beneath her skin. He then flattened his hand and ran it over her stomach. This caused her to moan.

"Ohhhhh!" Marianne called out. "Oh, you are so gentle. More please!"

As he continued to run his fingers over her abdomen, he felt the muscles beneath her skin alternately stiffen up and relax. Feeling her abdomen with his his fingers was more intense than watching it. The tingling began to accelerate even more.

Between breaths she seductively said, "I see you are fascinated with my stomach, huh?"

"Yes, I like the way it feels. It feels nice and strong."

"Thank you."

He lingered around her abdomen for a while before running his hands up her sides. In doing so he leaned forward. His hands kept going higher up her sides until he reached the pit of her arms. He grazed his fingernails over the depressions under her arms.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped out loud, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah! That feels really good."

He decided to linger a bit under her arms listening to her moan as she closed her eyes.

"Mmmmmm, Yes! I love it!" she called out.

He then moved higher, caressing the inside of her arms, running his fingernail in a circular motion as he traced around her arm bands.

"Oh, you know exactly what to do to me!" she gasped as her breathing intensified.

He decided to wrap his hands around her upper arms right at the arm bands. She looked up to him and then flexed her arms really hard and he could feel them expand in his hands.

"Damn! I like that!" He exclaimed.

"I was hoping you would," she said.

As he moved higher and higher up her arms, his face became closer and closer to her face. Her breathing became deeper and deeper and he could feel her abdomen press against his as she inhaled.

He reached the inside of her elbows and her fingers splayed out as they just rested on the harness.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh! That feels so good! You have the perfect touch!" She exclaimed.

Her body began to move under him as it was clear he was getting her in the mood too. As she moved, the tingling sensation kept growing. They both were getting aroused in mid flight high above the waterfall.

Suddenly she just reached up to his neck and pulled him down towards her, immediately planting her lips on his.

"Oh! Hmmmmmmmph!" Bog called out.

Her kiss just completely mellowed him out. She didn't go softly and slowly either. She was fairly aggressive and he could feel her tongue push into his mouth and it intertwined with his. He liked it very much and he began to move his tongue around hers.

For a moment she opened her mouth and called out, "Ohhhhhh!"

But then she came back and placed her lips on his and drove her tongue even deeper into his mouth.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" he hummed. He also moved around more too.

He ran his hands up and down her arms, firmly squeezing them every so often. Then he reached her hands, they clasped around his with a such a strong grip. He was amazed that for the thin dainty fingers she had, her grip was very strong. She was very much the tough girl she always tells him she is. It was her strong little body moving under him that was getting him more and more into the moment. But her kisses were equally strong and powerful and he was being drawn into her kiss as he started to run his hands all over her body.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" She hummed loudly into his mouth.

Marianne pulled her tongue from his mouth and began to kiss and lick the perimeter of his lips.

"Uhhhhhh! Oh! Oh!" He called out.

He placed his hand behind her head and lifted it a bit as he firmly placed his lips on hers and then pushed his tongue into her mouth and curled it under her tongue.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She hummed loudly again.

They were both starting to get too much into the kiss and moving around much more. The harness was starting to make groaning noises under them. The vines that held it together were beginning to strain.

Bog went deeper into her mouth and she opened her mouth to envelope his. After kissing him for a while, she then broke off the kiss just for a moment and moaned loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she gasped. "Oh, you are such a good lover! You always know how to please me. Now let me please you."

She was near panting, but the look on her face was very sultry and very seductive.

She then told him what to do next, "Lean forward and lean your elbows on the frame you were holding before when you first placed your body on me."

"Dear, that's going to put my chest right over your face?"

"Uh huh."

Given that she was tied to the harness, Bog was (at first) worried that he might smother her, but after he got into position as she instructed, he was able to lean on the harness. He looked down to her and she had enough room. But then he also noticed the reason why she had him go into that position. Her mouth was right near the crux of his chest.

"Uh oh," he said but in a playful tone. But deep inside, this is something he wanted her to do.

"Oh, you are in for it now, hon." she said in a VERY sultry voice.

She raised her head a little and then he could feel her tongue gently touch the soft part of his skin just above his sensitive are. Immediately it caused him to breathe hard.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" He exclaimed.

Almost naturally he slowly moved his body a bit forward and that allowed her to go deeper into the crux. Also as the air current pushed up against her, it also pushed her body into his, and thus pushing her tongue further down as she licked his chest. The feeling was so erotic. As she drove her tongue deeper into the crux of his chest she brought her hands to his arms and began to caress and rub them.

It was an overload of pleasure for him. Marianne knew most, if not all of his sensitive spots and right now she was caressing one of his most sensitive areas. She could work wonders with her tongue. Everything together; them almost magically floating on air, her chest expanding and contracting under him as she breathed deeply, her gentle, but strong hands running down his arms and finally her talented and beautiful tongue pressing into the crux of his chest. It was more than he could handle and he easily reached the point of maximum arousal.

He leaned up a bit pulling his chest away from her face. She had a puzzled look on her face. But then she started to smile as Bog reached around and began to look for a tie or clip that held her bikini top in place.

But then she said, "Not yet, my love. I want you to keep lying on me."

"But I want to get you in the mood, dear."

"Of course you do, but there is another place I would like you to go first."

"Oh?"

She turned her head so her ear was close to his mouth and she said, "Work your magic on my ear."

Bog recalled to when they had their game to find each others sensitive spots, when he found out that a fairy's ears are just as sensitive as their genitals. With that he took the tip into his mouth and gently sucked on it.

(Marianne Pov)

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" she called out. "Uh huh. Yes!"

Even though the tips of her ears weren't as sensitive as the lobes neared her face, it still felt very good. She knew Bog was teasing her in working from the outside in. But that was what made intimacy with him great. He teased her, but never for too long as he always gave her what she wanted. But the teasing heightened the moment and she found it very arousing. She kept her eyes closed as she could feel his tongue circle around her ear tip and then slowly moved inwards towards her face. But again, he played coy and moved to the lower edge of her ear.

"Mmmmmm, that feels good!" She called out.

She was already aroused from their movements earlier and their kissing, but then after moving his tongue back and forth on the lower part of her ear, he moved out and then slowly ran it on the top edge. A shooting feeling of pleasure shot through her body as the gentle touch of his tongue on her upper lobe made her call out:

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah!"

But he didn't linger there long when he finally reached the inside of the top edge, just before entering the ear. This was the most sensitive spot on the ears.

"Ooooooooooooooo! Yes! Oh yeah!"

Her breathing became intense and she could feel her body start to tense up. Bog was fantastic, his touch was perfect and as he slowly ran his tongue back and forth on her ear, alternating the top edge with the inside edge. The feeling was building up inside of her and her breathing became very intense.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she called out loudly.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered.

Bog shifted his weight a bit so he could reach behind her back and the harness let out a loud groan. His movement changed the angle in the air stream a bit and they pitched a bit down and started to drop.

"Whoa!" he said, and got his wings ready to fly.

"Sorry!" She said as she changed the pitch with her upper wings and then they leveled off and floated back up to the way they were.

Once the vine was taught, Bog resumed to get her ready for the moments of intimacy to follow...

 _ **Mature Chapter 10a:**_

 _Several Moments later,_ (Marianne's point of view)

As they were going through the motions of intimacy, Marianne could hear the harness groaning and straining more as they moved. She thought to herself that even though she purposely made the harness lightweight, perhaps she made it too lightweight. She underestimated how much they would be moving around. Suddenly she heard a snap and her eyes flew open wide.

"I heard that!" Bog said.

The both stopped moving for a moment.

"Uhhhh...I think it is OK, it was just the wood settling in," Marianne said as she held on to him.

"That didn't sound like settling to me, but like something gave way," Bog said.

She didn't want the intimacy between them to stop. While the snapping sound was a cause for alarm, the rig seemed to be OK. Also to stop now was something she didn't want to do. They continued on and a few moments later there was another snap and the whole harness bounced.

"Uh oh!" They both said together.

With the next gust of wind that pushed them up from below, there was the sound of something straining heavily, followed by yet another loud snap. Marianne could feel the rig starting to collapse inward towards her body, it made a loud groaning sound as it folded in on itself.

"Oh no!" She cried out, "Its collapsing!"

The next gust of wind came and the support under her right leg gave way and Bog lost his balance and almost slumped down on top of her, but he opened his wigs just as Marianne could feel the harness giving way under her. With the way she was tied to the contraption, she couldn't move her wings and she was tied to it and it to the tree. She could feel herself start to fall, but Bog acted fast and threw his arms around her shoulders and her waist. She draped her arms around his neck and her legs around his.

"I got you," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Pieces of the harness started to break off and fall down and into the churning waters of the waterfall. As Bog was carrying her down to the branch with the hollow, he held her with one arm as he helped her undo the belts. When they were all undone, the rest of the harness slipped away from Marianne's body and made its journey towards the waterfall below. The vine pulled taught and there was a loud snap as the taut vine ripped apart whatever was left of the harness.

"That could have been me if you weren't so fast and grabbed me," she said.

"No, I would never have let you go. Not while I am here."

She looked to him with a smile and hugged him as she said, "You make me feel so safe and secure whenever you are around."

The tingling feeling that she was feeling when they were flying was still strong and it somewhat made her a bit uncomfortable. But she hoped it would subside soon.

Bog gently set her down on the branch and Marianne opened her wings and fluttered them. Bog looked behind her and then poked his head passed her shoulder and said, "Your wings are fine."

"Thank you, I was going to ask you if they were alright."

"One step ahead of you, dear," he said.

She smiled at him, but then she thought about what just happened and she was starting to get upset. The rig wasn't strong enough to hold them and they didn't finish. Bog placed his hands on her cheek and said, "You look upset,dear?"

"Yes, Because I failed."

"No you didn't. What we shared up there was wonderful. I think that is a success my dear."

"No it wasn't. It would have been a success if it stayed together. I...I thought I designed it right. I spent hours looking over my dad's engineering books and ran the numbers over and over, but still, it wasn't enough. I just have to face it that I am just not as smart as he is."

Marianne knew she was very competitive and she hated to lose. But sadly this time things didn't work out. But Bog wasn't the least bit disappointed.

"Well, perhaps he could help you make a better one," he suggested.

She narrowed her eyes at her lover's answer and said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I can see my Dad's face now. 'Hey Dad, I need you to help me make a device so Bog and I can make love in mid air.' Yeah, right, that'll be the day."

"Well don't tell him the exact purpose...just that it has to hold two people in windy conditions."

She sighed heavily and shook her head as she started to sway side to side. The tingling feeling wasn't subsiding.

Bog said, "I think you are very smart for coming up with this idea in the first place. I mean...I would have never thought of this. It was a pretty good idea. It just needs to be refined. I will help you then. Just let me look over the calculations."

Marianne smiled and said, "Thank you, Hon."

She knew they could definitely build another one using both of their minds together.

He just smiled at her and rubbed her cheek and said, "I think you did great. We did make love while flying."

She smiled too and threw her arms around his body, placed her head on his chest and said, "You always know how to say the right things to me."

As she held him by his waist and pulled him close to his body, the tingling sensation that she was having before, steadily increased. Despite her being slightly upset, Bog made her feel good and she started to get a sultry look in her eyes as she looked to him. She wanted to kiss him and hard! She began to lick her lips which felt dry. She didn't have to ask him as he knew what she wanted and he lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss started off slow and soft. Marianne liked it. He kissed around the edges of her lips and the feeling made her tingle even more. It was growing and growing the longer they kissed.

She separated from his lips for just a moment as she called out, "Ohhhhhhh!"

Then she firmly placed her lips on his again and immediately put her tongue in his mouth. The tingling sensation escalated dramatically. Marianne quickly realized that she wasn't finished. She wanted more, but it was starting to get late and they had to get back to the boat. So she broke off the kiss.

"Wha? What's wrong? Why did you break it off? That was great!" he asked.

"Bog we have to get back to the boat soon," Marianne replied.

"Yes, it is getting late."

Marianne started to walk back and forth and tried to get her mind off her lover in an attempt to shake off the feeling. But it wouldn't go away and it wasn't subsiding. Despite the fact that they stopped kissing, the feeling was escalating. She found she couldn't look at Bog as gazing upon him was causing her to want him. She ended up storming off to the hollow.

"Whoa, wait, my dear. Now what's wrong?"

Marianne leaned up against the wall of the hollow and she couldn't stop looking at Bog. She started to breathe heavy as she looked at his body and face. How his huge strong chest tapered down to his narrow waist and hips. Then there were those long sexy legs of his. She began to breathe even harder. The heavy breathing was making the tingling surge through her and she knew she wanted to be with him some more. She started to pull and tug at her bikini bottom and she started to rub her legs together.

Bog's eyes were fixed on her as to what she was doing. She knew her movements looked very erotic and sexy to him and she still was in need of more loving. He got the message and walked over to her to share another round of intimacy with her.

 _ **Mature 10b:**_

In the afterglow of a very heavy intimate moment with each other, they both laid down in the hollow together, in each other other's arms. They both were breathing heavy after they shared yet another moment of intimacy with each other.

After several moments had passed, Marianne could slowly feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier.

Bog gently shook her and said, "Don't fall asleep now, dear. We have to get back to the boat."

Suddenly her eyes flew wide open and she exclaimed, "Damn! We are really late now!"

"Yeah, we got to get back and now," Bog said.

"No way, we have to clean up first," Marianne said.

"Oh...Yeah, definitely," Bog said. "Luckily we are near water."

Marianne nodded as she flew back into the hollow and grabbed her robe. Then they flew down to the stream below and quickly washed up and then they flew back towards the Dark Forest.

"That was amazing! Ughhhhh, you were fantastic, my love," Marianne said.

"I have to say, my dear, you were a love making goddess back there! Wow! Awesome!"

Marianne's eye's widened as she smiled, "Me? A love goddess?! Oh my I am so honored, my love."

"You are damn good."

"Oh! You are so good to me too! Making love to you seems to get better and better everytime.

"I really wanted you to have the best moment of intimacy of your life."

"Hmmmmmmm." She squinted one eye as if she was deep in thought and then said, "Definitely one of the best.

"Oh? Not THE best?" Bog asked as the smile suddenly left his face.

"Last night in my changing room, THAT was the best, but this was definitely up there."

"Oh Okay, That is good to know," he said as the smile returned to his face.

"But this was VERY long though. It was definitely the longest of my life and the most erotic too."

"Oh yeah! You just kept going."

"I know!" she shouted. "Do you see what you do to me?"

Bog nodded as he smiled. Marianne then pulled around in front of Bog and stopped him.

"Why are we stopping? We are late as it is."

She looked him in his blue eyes and said, "I just wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful gentleman and always thinking of me when we are close. You are the most unselfish man I have ever been with especially when it comes to making love. You always put me before yourself. Most guys aren't like that….at least none that I have been with.

"I told you before...now that I have you, I want to keep you...forever. So I am going to do what it takes so that you never want to leave."

Marianne could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about what he said, and as a single tear ran down her face she said, "I will never leave you as long as you will love me. I will be a good queen too and always stand by you. And when you need loving, I will definitely be there and will never ignore your needs."

Bog sighed as he got lost in her golden brown eyes and the beautiful soft look she had on her face when she spoke. He wiped the single tear from her face as he said, "You are an amazing and beautiful woman. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and...I find I can't get enough of you."

"You're gonna make me cry again. I must be such a romantic lush in your eyes."

"No, not at all. You are just being the wonderful woman you are."

"Stop!" she called out. "You're kind words are killing me. "

Bog sighed and said, "Your kind words are amazing too. They make me feel good inside."

Marianne laughed loudly as she arched her shoulders forward and said, "I think it is as my sister says...we have it bad for each other."

She embraced him and she said, "If you are not too tired, can you carry me back? I just want to be in your arms."

He smiled as he said, "Sure, of course."

He grasped her waist with one arm and as she folded her wings, he pulled her close to his body and then held her shoulders with his other arm. She sighed loudly and held his arms as they continued to fly towards the Dark Forest.

He could tell she was exhausted and he felt very tired too. He began to think about with what Marianne told him and what they shared earlier, it kept gnawing at him that she DID win the challenge. For the most part she WAS successful in having them make love while flying. He was wondering now that she was probably expecting that proposal from him. Perhaps that was why she was so mushy and why she was intimate with him for so long. She probably was expecting him to follow through on what he said and why shouldn't she? That was what he told her. It was his word. However, he certainly wasn't ready yet for that. He swallowed hard for he was worried what her reaction would be to what he had to say next.

"Ummm, about the challenge."

"Yes, my love?"

"I know I said I was going to propose to you if you found a way for us to make love while flying."

"Oh, don't worry about that. First off, I failed. Second, I know you weren't expecting me to come up with something so fast. Heck, I know that a good proposal takes time and I don't want to rush you to do something you are not ready for. Third, I wanted to see if I could do it...but sadly it is back to the drawing board."

Bog breathed a sigh of relief as she WASN'T expecting him to propose to her, understanding that he might not be ready to.

"Oh, alright." he said. "But, regardless, you DO have a proposal coming to you."

"That is for certain and you know I can't wait for that."

The two of them continued on their way back to the boat dock. But as they continued back, he craned his neck down to look at Marianne and he could see a bit of a disappointed look on her face. He wasn't sure if the look was because she feels as if she failed, or that he wasn't going to propose to her that day…like he said he was going to do.

"You don't look very happy, all of a sudden." Bog said.

"Oh, no I am very happy actually. Just a bit disappointed though."

"Oh?" Bog asked.

He read her face correctly and she confirmed that the look on her face WAS of disappointment. Now the only thing was to find out why she was disappointed. Luckily his answer came sooner than later.

"Yeah...if that rig just held up, then I could have proved to you that is a viable way to make love while flying."

"Don't dwell on it, dear. I am sure that you will figure it out soon enough and I will help you too."

"Oh you bet! I would love for us to work on this together. I think with a little more bracing it might work better.

He couldn't help but smile at Marianne's determination. But as they were on the approach towards the dock, he could hear a little voice in the back of his head saying, 'You gave her your word. Going back on your word isn't very gentleman like. Worse, this is the woman you love and she loves you, your future wife. Deep inside she is expecting you to propose.'

But before he could dwell on it, the boat and the river came into view. He could see a very irate Dawn standing on top of the boat with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the aft-bridge roof and drumming her fingers on her upper arm. She started to fly up towards them and she had a VERY angry look on her face and Dawn very rarely gets angry.

Marianne said, "Uh oh, here it comes. I think you better let me go."

Bog released Marianne and she unfolded her wings and then flew alongside Bog.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Dawn shouted as she pointed her finger at her sister. "You are nearly an hour and a half late!

Marianne had a meek look on her face as she said, "Sorry sis...the time got away from us."

"That is no excuse!" She exclaimed loudly as she shook her finger at her sister. "You said you will be gone for a half hour and here I am waiting and waiting here, getting worried and you both weren't showing up!"

"Ummmm, we fell asleep, Sorry," she said even though it wasn't true.

Bog just nodded with her in agreement and said, "Yes, we drifted off."

"There are elves and goblins that need to get back to the castle. The fairies couldn't wait and flew back on their own...some are still scared to fly through the Dark Forest and wanted to take the boat.

Bog raised his finger and said, "Oh, that you don't have to worry about. Everyone in there knows not to harm any of the fairies or elves, by my order."

"Still you weren't here!" She said angrily as she held her arms to her sides and clenched her hands.

Bog said, "Sorry, but it was the truth, the time did get away from us."

At least he knew he was being truthful by saying that. But then Dawn reached over and pulled on Marianne's robe.

"Dawn!" She exclaimed.

Dawn narrowed her eyes as she placed her arms across her chest again and said, "Bikini, huh? I know what you two were doing."

Marianne said, "Dawn, please don't tell Dad. I don't want him to think I am being irresponsible with the boat."

"No, I wont...because I love you sis."

With that Marianne reached out and hugged Dawn and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best sister ever, Thank you."

"I know, I know...I am too good to you," she said.

"That you are. You have always been the best sister ever and will always be."

The anger left Dawn's face as she smiled and said, "Thank you. You are the best sister ever too."

"Thank you," Marianne said as she reached pulled Dawn closer to her and hugged her again.

Suddenly Sunny bounded out on to the rear deck of the boat and said, "Oh Sunshine! Where is my Goddess of Love hiding now?"

Bog's eyes widened as he said the same thing to Marianne moments earlier. But his lover's facial expression was different.

While still holding her sister, Marianne's eyes narrowed and she questioned "Goddess of Love?"

The look of shame appeared on Dawn's face as she withdrew from her sister and glanced down to the deck below. But then her look shifted to a hard stern look as she said, "Well, you were gone so long and after I kept thinking about what you two were doing. Well...I wanted to do it too! So, Sunny and I borrowed the Captain's room again."

Bog couldn't help but burst out laughing and that caught Sunny's attention below.

"There you guys are! Where have you been?"

"Sorry Sunny, but Bog and I accidentally fell asleep and..."

"Need not say anymore, Princess. I know."

Bog got an evil thought in his head and flew down to Sunny, put his hands on his waist and said, "Oh...You know? Really, and what is that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly Sunny's eyes grew wide as he looked off to the side and said, "Ooooooo, nothing really!"

"Uh huh."

Dawn flew down and said, "Well, enough chit chat. Lets get going, we are already late."

Bog nodded and said, "Yes, quite right."

Marianne and Bog flew up to the forward bridge. She went into the captains quarters to change and then joined Bog in making preparations to get the boat ready to return to his castle.

When they were under way, Bog couldn't stop talking about the moment they shared. She didn't once mention the challenge, but he couldn't help what it is she was thinking deep inside. It was then he made the decision. Marianne WAS mostly successful and as a gentleman, now he had to live up to his end of the challenge and he wanted to make good on it and in the very least, attempt to surprise her. He wanted to wow her. She worked hard for it and she deserved it. He wanted to prove he was a good gentleman that stands by his word and his woman. There was no talking out of it now. He was going to do it. But first there was some ground work he had to put in place and people to talk to as there was very little time to do it in since it was already mid afternoon. Then finally came the largest task, to put together a proper engagement ring. But half that task was already done.

Marianne said, "Hon, you been awful quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh! Sorry, my dear. My mind was on something. I will be back in a moment, I just want to put on my tartan."

"Okay, love. Go ahead. I love the way you look in it."

He went into the bathroom and sighed. He then looked around and even though the room was fairly clean there were splayed hand marks on the wall by the hot tub.

Bog smirked as he shook his head, "They must have made love in the hot tub."

He continued to the bedroom and put on his tartan. In the pouch on the belt he took out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a ring setting for an engagement ring. It was gold and had small green diamonds on it. But, it wasn't complete...it was missing one thing...the main diamond. His mother gave him the setting back when he started to date Marianne. He thought back to that night and recalled what his mother said:

 _Flashback to Griselda's temporary room at the Fairy Kingdom palace:_

"Son, you are going to need a ring to put on her finger. I know the fairy people and they definitely like to show engagement with a ring. So make sure it is beautiful and has the biggest and brightest diamond you can find."

She pulled a large suitcase out from under the bed, tossed it on the bed and then climbed up on the bed. She opened the suitcase and began rifling through it.

"It is not always their practice, mom."

"Yes, but she's a rich princess and you are a king. She is not going to expect anything less from you."

"Roland didn't give her a ring."

Griselda sneered as he said, "Figures! Well all the better then that you give her one. You are my son and a thousand times the gentleman that idiot was. You are WAY better than him. Besides, your father gave me a ring, and back then he didn't have much money. But he did it out of love for me."

She went back to rifling through her suitcase.

"Alright, mother, I see your point but I don't have a ring, I have to get one."

Griselda walked to the edge of the bed and got up into Bog's face and said, "You didn't think I had this already planned out, did you?"

"Well, no not really."

"Hmmmmph," she grumbled and then went back to her suitcase. "It's in here somewhere."

"What are you looking for, mother?"

"Ahhhhhh! Here it is!" Griselda said as she pulled a ring out of the suitcase and handed it to Bog.

Bog took a look at the ring. It was a very scrawly and elaborate gold ring. It had green diamonds that came up from the sides and twisted out from the setting for the main stone in the middle. The setting was large and meant to hold a large diamond, however, the diamond itself, was missing.

"It's beautiful. Was this your engagement ring, mother?"

"No, it was my mother's. She lost the stone and when she died I got the ring. I wanted to have it fixed one day to wear outside and show I had a nice rock on my finger."

"So why didn't you have it fixed?"

"Well, a diamond that size will not come cheap and at any rate, I would rather see you give it to that lovely Princess Marianne. I know she will appreciate it and take care of it since she is such a good woman."

But mother, where am I going to get a diamond for this?

"Well, either you buy it, or look for one."

Bog looked at the ring and then thought back to what is mother said about his dad.

"Mother, you mentioned that Dad didn't have much money, so did he find the stone for your ring or buy it."

"Oh he found it. Took him a few years to do so, " she said as she retrieved her own engagement ring. It was much smaller and simpler in appearance, but in the center was a beautiful purple diamond.

The look on Bog's face sank when his mother told him how long it took for his father to find a stone for her ring. As he looked at her ring he said, "Oh. I would love to get Marianne a stone this color and it would go perfectly with the green diamonds on grandmother's ring."

"Very hard to come by, my son, BUT your father did tell me where he found the diamond for my ring, he said there were many more stones there in that color."

"Really? So where were they?" Bog asked excitedly.

"In the back of the Dark Forest, across the large river right where the largest tree grows out of the river bank. Going straight in from the tree is a cave. In there he found the purple diamonds."

 _Back to the current day:_

Bog sighed as he looked at the ring. He then wrapped his fingers around it as he made a fist and shook it in the air in front of him as he spoke:

"It looks like I have no choice but to make to the Forbidden Forest. It seems to be the only way I can get a ring on Marianne's finger today. It will be dangerous, but for Marianne...she is worth it!"

Thinking to himself again, the Forbidden Forest was a foreboding place. It was infested with spiders of many breeds that ate just about anything they caught in their webs. He remembered at one time how the Dark Forest was over run with spiders and their numbers were destroying everything. So in his first year as he was sworn in as the Bog King taking over for his mother, his main goal was to do something about the over run spider population that was taking over the Dark Forest. He knew there was a Spider Queen and she lived in the far corner of the Dark Forest. He made a trip out to see her and make a deal with her in an attempt to control the spider population in the Dark Forest. He was lucky that she was very reasonable and took his offer. He ended up giving her the entire third of the dark forest, east of the river, for only the spider's use in return for her not to allow the adult spiders to feed in his part of the forest. The young spiders couldn't be helped as they didn't listen much to the adults anyway. They didn't eat much either and in fact their presence in the Dark Forest kept other bug populations from getting out of hand so he didn't mind the presence of the smaller spiders.

He was correct in saying that it was going to be a dangerous trip, for if he was caught by one of the larger spiders or flew into a web...it could be the end for him. But he remembered his mother's directions and he already had a idea of where the cave was from when he last was in that part of the forest when it was under his rule.

He just shook his head and said, "It must be done and it must be a surprise."

 _Later on that day:_

Bog caught the break he was looking for when Marianne said that she was going to fly to the palace as her dad needed her to take care of a few things and she wanted to take a nap since she was up almost the whole night working on the harness. Bog just said he had to take care of things himself too. The two kissed and parted. With Marianne away from the castle, he began to put his plans into place. First, he saw Sugar Plum, since she knew magic and once he had the stone, she could set it faster than anyone else. When he told her that he was going to propose to Marianne, she was completely ecstatic and agreed to work on the ring for him.

After his visit with her, he then saw Stuff, Thang and Brutus and told them to prepare the royal table in the ballroom with two place settings for a midnight dinner and also to relay a message to the cooks to prepare a nice late night meal.

Finally Bog prepared himself for his journey, taking only a knife, a light orb and a small chisel with him in a small pouch he tied to his waist. He then took off towards the far end of the Dark Forest. It took a while to reach the border between the Dark Forest and the Forbidden Forest. He came upon the large river which was the dividing line between the two forests. He looked to the other side, it looked very dark, dank and desolate across the way. He didn't want to go, but there were no purple diamonds that he knew of in his side of the forest and he spent days looking shortly after his mother gave him the ring. So now he had no choice, there was one location he knew where they were. Bog quickly thought out what it was that he had to do and he started across the river.

It was already getting late in the day and he had to get a move on. Usually at nightfall was when most spiders were active and he didn't want to get caught. But because they moved around more at night, they were fairly easy to spot. But at night...the webs where what he worried about. He took a deep breath and then he started to fly out over the river. Keeping low he flew fast thinking if he was seen, he could easily be mistaken for a dragonfly. As he flew along the river he could make out the enormous tree that his mother spoke of in the distance and he flew out right for it. He came to a landing right before the tree and using the river as a guide, he put his hand up perpendicular to it and said, "The hill with the cave should be about 5 minutes or so in."

As he flew into the Forbidden Forest, his heart started to beat harder as it began to get darker the further he he went into the forest. More and more webs were also present. While the forest did have a lush canopy, near the ground it was more desolate. There were no iridescent lights, no beautiful bushes or flowering trees. This forest was more desolate than his. He suddenly realized that perhaps flying in full steam was not a good idea as without all the colorful cover, he would stick out like a sore thumb. Also, flying at this speed, he could easily be ensnared in a web. Instead he opted for a slower approach taking cover as he laid low and hopped from one large tree to another. At first it was very quiet and he didn't see any spiders, but the webs alerted him to their presence. But as he got deeper into the forest, he first saw one large spider, then two. But soon he had to watch all around him. Above to the sides left and right. He only moved when none of the spiders were looking. While he was making progress, it was taking far too long and it would certainly be dark before he exited the forest and found his way back across the river.

He ran into a couple close calls, when one spider thought it saw him and he hid when it investigated. But it turned around and left the area. Another moment he almost dove from a tree into a very fine threaded web and he saw at it in the last second, and swerved out of the way in time. Shortly after, he came upon a large rocky hillside and he could make out a small cave like opening at the middle of it's base.

"That's it!" he exclaimed softly to himself.

He carefully made his way to the hillside and then flew into the small cave...or so he thought...While the opening was small, the cave opened up into a huge massive cavern before him. The cavern was lit up from above with similar light spheres that were in his forest. The light revealed that the cavern several tunnels and it was loaded with webs.

"Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!" Bog whispered loudly. "Where do I go now, Mother?! You didn't say anything about this!"

She didn't tell him about this part, but more than likely she didn't know either. Realizing that it could very well take days before he found what he wanted he was starting to think that coming out might have been a bad idea. For one, if his beloved Marianne found out, she wouldn't be happy in the least bit. He knew each of those tunnels could contain an unpleasant surprise. As he looked around, he quickly counted a total of twelve tunnels.

"Well, I guess going from left to right is the approach."

Bog carefully walked into the first tunnel and it was a short one...he could see the back of it from the entrance. It looked to be empty. He looked around carefully and didn't see anything but dark grey walls. He turned around and went into the next tunnel carefully. This one was darker and reached for the light sphere in his pouch and he decided to light it. As he raised the light, this tunnel went further in. He followed it in and it turned around a bend. Going in a bit further he was again presented with a wall. So he went back out into the main chamber. But he stopped at the entrance when he saw there were two large spiders in the center. They were talking in clicks and pops. Bog did understand some words in spider, but not a lot. As he strained his ears to listen to the strange language, he could make out that they were talking about a shortage of food and that they should keep their eyes peeled for any potential meal. He swallowed hard and waited for them to exit the cavern.

As he made his way for the third tunnel, something caught his light by the entrance. It was the tiniest sliver of purple. As he picked it up, it was indeed a purple diamond, or at least part of one, but it was far too small for his setting. He figured that perhaps the third time would be the charm and that the diamond would be in the third cavern. So again, he raised his light and entered slowly. He turned left, then right, then another left and he kept walking and walking. After nearly 5 minutes of doing so, he came to a fork.

"Damn!" he said to himself.

He decided to go back as it was getting too risky and it was going to be dark soon. Perhaps his mother might know more. But just for the heck of it, while he was there, he tried to go down the left tunnel. He didn't go far as he was presented with an enormous web that blocked his path. While he could have cut his way thorough it, the web seemed to go on quite a bit in the distance. He shook his head and then headed back. He was going to try the other tunnel, but now that he was facing the way he came in. He saw some writing on the wall. It was the initials KTT.

He said, "Kurzon Thurston Thistlewhite. Those are my father's initials."

As he walked over to the initial carved into the stone near the entrance, there was another symbol next to them and he brushed the years of dust off of it. It was an arrow that pointed up.

Bog looked up and there was another tunnel on the ceiling and another glint of a piece of stone caught his light.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "You were smart, Dad, to leave a mark behind for me to follow."

He flew up into the chamber above and it winded and twisted around all corners and even went up and down. There were points where he had to stop and walk his way around webs. But then he heard the sound of water. He flew ahead a bit more and then he could see some light ahead. He decided to land and and then walked the rest of the way into the the space ahead. It was another large cavern that had some light crystals in it and a large waterfall. The cavern was very beautiful. He slowly entered the room looking around corners. Then he made his way towards the waterfall, but as he looked around there was nothing else. But his eye caught another marking at the mouth of the waterfall. He decided it was safe to fly up to it and investigate. Again he saw the letter KTT on the wall with an arrow pointing in to the mouth.

Bog slowly flew in and he followed the river into yet another cavern. This one was much smaller than the first but also had the glowing crystals but around the bend his eyes widened at that he saw...for embedded in the wall was an enormous purple diamond.

"Bingo," he said. "Mission accomplished!"

With that, he walked over to the huge stone and pulled out the small chisel he had in his pocket. He found a good sized rock on the ground and he put the chisel on the edge of the huge diamond and gave it a good whack. The resulting sound echoed throughout the chamber and down all the caverns. Just then Bog realized that what he did was a bad idea. He knew some spiders had echo location and if that sound reached one of them, they could trace it back to him. To make matters worse...the chisel didn't even scratch the surface of the diamond. Realizing too late that the only way to cut a diamond is with a diamond he once again hit a road block. However, if he found another large diamond...one he could pick up and he placed that on the large diamond and hit it with the rock, that would do it. So he began to look around for another large diamond, but there wasn't any in the current chamber. He decided to fly further up the river with the stone he picked up and see if there was another chamber and luckily there was one not too much further in. But there were another pair of spiders in this chamber and while he strained to hear what it was they were saying, the flow of the river was too loud to make out anything clear. He waited until the spiders left and then he entered the chamber. Inside there was another huge diamond but no smaller ones.

"Damn!" He said as he wondered how much longer it would be before he would find a suitable size diamond. But as he turned around there was a much smaller diamond in the wall behind him and, what more, this one had a huge crack in it. With his chisel and the stone, he lightly tapped around the cracked part of the diamond and it was coming loose. Soon it dropped to the ground with a huge thud. Bog went to pick it up and he could barely do so. It was VERY heavy for its size. But with all his might he lunged forward and slammed the two diamond pieces together. The bang was deafening but he saw that the already fractured surface cracked even more. So he picked up the diamond chunk again and gave himself a running start from the end of the carvern and again slammed it into the diamond. The sound even louder than before.

Three or four large chunks came off, but all were still too large and too heavy to carry with him. He figured he might be able to break one of the larger ones in half. He was ready to pick up the large diamond again when a glint of light came from the corner. He went to investigate and there lay a small sliver which could easily fit in his pouch. This one was the perfect size to be refined into the shape needed to fit the ring. Heck it was large enough to make 10 diamond rings from. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his pouch and then started to make his way back. But when he returned to the main crystal chamber below the waterfall, there were 10 spiders in there and he could make out them discussing the loud sounds. He knew he was in trouble if he he didn't get out of there soon. But right now the way in was blocked by the spiders. There was no way he would be able to escape undetected, so he waited in a dark corner until the spiders dispersed. Most of them went out the main tunnel or other tunnels in the cavern, but two headed his way. He flattened himself as much as possible in the dark corner so he wouldn't be seen. He got lucky as they walked right passed him. But now he had to go where the entrance was and that was were most of the spiders left the cavern.

Bog found out that as he grabbed the wall, his claws could easily hold him to it he figured crawling on the ceiling might be best and as he made his way to the entrance, he crawled up to the ceiling of the cavern he made his way that way until the hallways started to twist and turn. He eventually made his way to the main large chamber where he started. He could see the entrance, but there were two large spiders in the room. They weren't talking with each other and by the way they were moving, Bog could tell they were guarding the room.

Bog mouthed the word "Damn" without saying anything. He needed a diversion and fast as he could hear something coming up far down the twisting passage behind him.

There were no rocks or anything near him, but he had his light orb. He knew he had to move fast for once he took to wing, they would make noise and attract the spiders to him. He took the orb and tossed it across and in the direction of the fourth opening. The orb bounced off the wall and made a loud thud as it split open into a blinding flash of light. Immediately the spiders went to investigate and when both of their abdomen's were turned to him, he took to wing and made a mad dash for the entrance. His wings buzzed loudly. As he exited the cave, darkness was creeping in quickly and without the light orb, he would have to make it to the river before everything became pitch black. He made it to a nearby tree and he looked all around. It appeared that he wasn't seen. But with it getting dark it also meant it would be harder to see the darker colored spiders in addition to webs. If he got caught in a web, and couldn't get to his knife, it would be over.

He hid on top of a leaf and waited for a bit and sure enough the spiders came outside. If it wasn't for the fact that his wings made so much darn noise when he flew out, he probably could have easily slipped by totally undetected. Several minutes ticked by as the spiders looked around near the entrance, but then they went back into the cave.

Bog looked up to the sky and it was becoming a deep blue now, evening was giving way to night. Soon there would be more spiders coming out and he had to get a move on. He decided to glide from tree to tree with his wings open. If he didn't flap them, they didn't make noise and he was very quiet. So he tried it out for a few trees and it worked beautifully. But he could only glide so much and soon he came to a point where the ground came up under him. He figured he would make his way further away from the cave on foot and when he was close to the river, he would just fly and make a dash for it.

As he made his way back he came upon several groups of spiders and he had to move slower and slower. All the while he was looking up at the sky as it got darker and darker. But soon he could hear the river in the distance. As he continued on his way, he suddenly heard some rustling noises behind him. He moved at a bit of an angle to the river to get away from the sound. The sounds didn't follow and he breathed a sigh of relief as he headed back towards the river. He looked to the sky and it was now becoming purple. Even though he had good eyes and they could react to the slightest bit of light, it wasn't any good in pitch black. It was getting harder to see branches and twigs on the ground and all it would take is for him to step on one small twig and it would be all over. Also walking was taking too long. He made his way to a very tall tree and decided to scale it, jumping up and making short flight bursts upwards. When he got high enough he looked down and could see movement all along the ground. More spiders came out and worse, they were heading towards the trees and climbing them. He had to get out and now. So he did what he did before and hopped from tree to tree. When he was halfway down the next jump was a far one and he had to fly in short bursts to make it over. As he did so, he looked around him and it didn't seem like he was detected. He glided down towards the trunk of the next tree and then...WHAM! It was like he flew into an invisible brick wall. He flew right into a web! The web strands were like an instant glue and he was near motionless in the web. His wings were free, but he thought if started to flap them, they might get ensnared too and it would draw attention to him. He had to think and think fast. He checked what he could and couldn't move. His hands, head and arms were plastered firmly in the web and he couldn't move his right leg. But his left leg he was able to move it. He yanked backward really hard and his leg was free. He brought his foot up to his left hand and pushed against the web where his hand was. At the same time he pulled on his hand with all his might.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" He called out a bit.

Her heard a tearing sound as the web gave way and he was able to work his hand free.

"Yes!" he whispered.

Just then he heard some movement in the tree higher above him. He grabbed into his pouch and pulled out the knife he had and started to cut his other hand free and then finally his foot.

The sounds grew louder above and he then quickly shot away from the tree, flying in bursts to the adjacent tree, making sure the path was clear this time. He kept a strong hold on his knife during this time and even waved through the air as he jumped, just in case there were any more thin spun webs in his path.

Again he found himself at ground level and he looked at his knife and kissed it before putting it back in his pouch. He was much closer to the river now and there were less webs here. But it was also much darker out too. He proceeded on foot some more and the sound of the river came closer and closer. But soon, he could hear other sounds coming from behind him and even above. Then there was a loud thud close by him and, he decided he was going to make a fly for it. He flew over to a very tall tree and then he flew up as high as he could over the tree until he had a clear view of the river. He then dove towards the river and the Dark Forest. But now being out in the open over the river, he was still a target for any creatures that bordered the forests and sure enough, it wasn't long before something very large was heading his way.

"Oh Sugar Honey Ice tea!" he said and then he flapped his wings as hard as he could towards the Dark Forest.

But going so fast made his wings buzz very loud and he was worried this might attract more attention to him. But for now he had something large on his tail and he had to shake it and the only way was with speed.

Whatever it was, it had huge wings, and it probably had a large mouth too. It was coming up on him fast. In the Dark Forest he was the fastest thing with wings and that what was following him was just as fast keeping pace with him. No wait! It was gaining on him! He knew though, once he made it into the Dark Forest he knew he had a better chance of escaping what was following him. Bog began to pour on the speed as fast as he could until he suddenly heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Bog! Stop! It's me, Marianne!" The voice called out from behind.

"What?" he said as he looked behind him.

The voice came from the creature that was following him.

"Marianne? That's you?!" He asked as he was ready to dart off again.

"Yes it's me," she said as she pulled out a small light sphere, but had her hand over it so it only cast a small glow of light on her face.

"Oh for heavens sake, dear! You scared the crap out of me. I had no idea what it was that was following me. What the heck are you doing here instead of safe at the castle?"

"What am I doing out here? What the heck are YOU doing all the way out here? I am worried sick at the castle wondering where you are and then Brutus tells me you went to the border," she asked suddenly raising her voice.

"Shhhh Shhhh, that's the Forbidden Forest and I don't know what is all in there," he said as he pointed across the river. I don't feel like becoming something's dinner tonight."

Marianne lowered her voice and asked, "If that's the case, what were you doing in there then?"

"There was something I needed to take care of."

"In the Forbidden Forest? You are the one always telling me never to cross the river and go in there and here I see you flying out there like a bat out of hell."

Bog didn't have an answer at first, but then he skirted the question by telling her a slight fabrication of the truth as he didn't want to spoil his surprise.

"I needed to get a special stone to fix a piece of jewelry that originally belonged to my grandmother. I wanted to fix it for my mom and the stone I needed to fix it only exists in there," he said as he, again, pointed to the Forbidden Forest.

"Bog, are you telling me you risked your life going in there alone all for a piece of jewelry?"

"Well, uhh, yeah... But no worries, I am fine."

"No worries? I was worried stiff!" She exclaimed, but then she narrowed her eyes and continued, "Something doesn't sound right. Your mother wouldn't ask you of such a thing."

"No she didn't ask me. I did it on my own as a surprise for her."

But before Marianne could answer, there came the cry of some sort of animal from the river bank of the Dark Forest. Immediately she drew her sword.

"Let's get out of here and we can talk more in the forest," Bog said.

"Agreed. Where is your staff?"

"I left it at home figuring it would attract attention."

"So you went in there without a weapon?" She said.

"No, I have my knife, he said as he pulled the small knife out of his pouch."

Marianne immediately had a stern look on her face as she said, "You have got to be kidding me."

She put her sword up and pulled out in front of Bog.

"Let me lead!" Bog said as he pulled the knife in front of him.

"No way, you only have that tiny thing, I have my sword."

Bog didn't like the idea of her being out in front, but she was right as she had a much larger weapon with a far greater reach than he did. Further, he was more adept at fighting with a staff than a knife. Finally, she was a pro with a sword, so he reluctantly let her lead.

As they were flying back, the cry came out again, it was closer now and it sounded like something was in pain.

Suddenly Marianne stopped said, "Bog that sounds like something's in trouble"

"Or it is something that is being eaten by something big enough to eat us," he said.

As it cried out again. Bog could barely make it out and it was definitely a spider. But he couldn't understand it fully.

"It sounds like a spider," he said.

As they got closer to the sound Marianne let a bit of her light shine in the direction of the sound and both her and Bog could make out a young spider that was lying on the riverbank of the Dark Forest.

It was afraid and cowered a bit when they got close. It was waterlogged and both of it's frontmost legs were broken. It was also bleeding badly from one of the broken legs.

It wasn't an ugly spider, but it was rather attractive with black and yellow markings on its abdomen. Its legs started off brown and then changed to black. It's thorax was a gray color.

"Awwww, Bog, it's hurt. We have to help it out," Marianne said as she put her sword away.

"No we don't dear. The first thing that spider is going to do is go to its queen and say that I invaded the Forbidden Forest and then they are all going to come here to deal with me by invading MY forest.

"Darn it Bog, if you knew it was dangerous to go over there, then you shouldn't have gone in there. No piece of jewelry is worth that kind of risk."

"Ok, perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing to do. I figured I could get in and back out with no trouble."

The spider called out again and this time, Bog looked at the spider and suddenly his face softened. He knew it was in pain.

Marianne looked to Bog and said, "What's the matter, I see the change in your face."

Bog swallowed hard and said, "In a way I feel bad for it. It is a nice looking spider."

Marianne suddenly got a stern look on her face and she said, "That's it then...I am helping it."

She leaned over the spider and said, "Don't bite me now, I want to help you."

"Marianne please, you don't know what you are getting us into. If the other spiders see what we are doing they are either going to attack us for sure or alert their queen. They don't know we are helping it."

"Well they are not here now, and the more we talk about this, the spider will bleed to death."

Bog looked at the spider's face and it appeared to be completely helpless.

"Alright, lets get Rachel."

"No we can't, she went back to the palace, remember?"

"So what do you suggest then?"

"Well, I have seen Dawn use splints and bandages on wounds when Rachel wasn't ready to help someone. I also know the healing flower she uses. It would start the healing process until Rachel was ready.

"Alright we'll help it. You look for items to fix its legs and I will look for some heat spheres to warm it up."

Marianne smiled and then gave Bog a quick kiss.

She began to look around for materials and soon she was off collecting leaves, small twigs and vines. She found the healing flower on the river bank too. Bog flew off and went to look for some heat spheres to help dry the spider. He didn't have to go far to find them. They both then came back together. Bog set up the heat spheres around the spider and then helped Marianne by holding the spider's broken legs in place as she prepared the flower, the leaves and put splints on its legs and dressed it's wounds.

On the leg that was badly broken, its clasper was broken off.

"Awww, he lost his foot!" Marianne said. "Poor Stumpy!"

"Oh, now you are going to name him?"

"Yeah, why not."

The spider made some clicks and pops that Bog couldn't make out. The heat spheres did their job well and soon the spider regained use of its legs and was beginning to move them.

Bog continued to watch Marianne finish up with the spiders legs. She did a good job as the spider started to get to it's feet. He was amazed at how she put fear behind her to care for the spider...a creature most fairies would run away from.

Marianne then proceeded to pick up the spider.

"Whoa Whoa, what are you doing? He will be fine here."

"No, I am not going to leave him here, he belongs over there."

"Marianne!"

"Please?" She looked to his face with large doe eyes.

"Well, I can see there will be no talking you out of this", he said as he grabbed a hold of Marianne's sword and drew it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This time, I lead," he said to her. He then looked down at the spider and said, "Marianne is going to carry you across. If you bite her, I bite you!"

With that he lifted Marianne's sword up and the spider started to cower.

"Stop! You're scaring it!" she called out.

The spider made a few sounds, but it seemed to understand as it folded its legs under its body and Marianne picked it up and took to wing. Bog flew upwards and lead the way across the river bank. There was a small clearing on one part and that was where they set down and released the spider. It slowly got up on all of its legs and it began to spin around as if it was happy.

Marianne laughed and then said, "Awwww, you seem like a nice spider, Stumpy!"

Even though one of its legs was just a stump, it could still manage to walk on it. As it headed off towards an opening in the brush, it turned around once more and bowed to Marianne and then it turned to Bog and made a few clicks and pops.

"You're Welcome," Bog said.

"It thanked us?" Marianne asked.

"Well, I didn't understand much, as I don't understand spider too well, but it kind of sounded like that."

Marianne bent down to the spider and pat it on the head and said, "Your Welcome...now go home to your family."

It bowed again to her and then turned around and took off in the brush.

Suddenly there was some rustling in the brush from the left side of the clearing. Bog lifted the sword in that direction.

Marianne and Bog looked at one another and said together, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

They both took to wing and flew across the river as fast as they could. Once they were across they could see Brutus waving in the distance.

"Oh, good he stayed!" Marianne called out.

As they landed in front of Brutus, Marianne took her sword back from Bog and put it away.

Bog looked crossly at Brutus crossed his arms on his chest and narrowed his eyes as he said, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone where I was going?"

"Sorry Boss, but when you didn't come back at the time you said you would, I got worried. Marianne was worried too. So I told her."

"Brutus, Marianne was the last person I wanted to let know," Bog said.

"Why?" Marianne blurted out in an angry tone as she started to clench her fists.

Brutus then said, "Marianne is a strong warrior that can fly."

Marianne turned to Brutus and said, "Thank you Brutus."

Bog saw that Marianne was becoming discontent and he looked to Brutus and said, "Could have a moment alone with Marianne."

"Of course, Sire. I will just wait over behind the large tree there."

"Thank you," Marianne and Bog said together.

Once Brutus disappeared behind the tree, Bog said, "Why? Because if I were to lose my life in there I didn't want you coming after me."

"That is the reason why I didn't want you to go in there. Bog, if there was a chance to go in there and save you, I would! Right now I am just angry with you for going in there and risking your life. That wasn't bright of you to go there alone. What if something killed you in there?"

"Well, I had my knife with me."

"Oh yeah, that massive huge knife," she said sarcastically.

Bog was ready to mention that the knife actually did save his life, but he decided to play it smart and not mention it to her as it would make her even more upset with him.

He just said, "Well, depending on the situation, sometimes a smaller weapon is better."

Marianne just shook her head and said, "All my life I been waiting for a wonderful gentleman to come and sweep me off my feet. Now, finally, you have come into my life and you are more of a gentleman than I could have imagined. You make me feel so wonderful…You mean so much to me."

She raised her fists in the air and at first it looked like she was going to hit him hard, but then her fists came down and just gently hit him in the chest as she burst out in tears, "What would I do without you?"

She then splayed her fingers out as she continued to cry. Bog raised his arms and gently held her close to him. His face softened as he realized that she was right. What he did was not smart...it was too much to risk just to get a purple diamond. He knew her well, and he knew that she would have been happy with a regular diamond. Something that he could have bought in the Fairy Kingdom and not risked his life for.

"You're right. I'm sorry babe...Come now, Lets go back."

"Don't you scare me like that again," she said as she moved to his side, leaned into his shoulder and held is arm.

"I thought nothing scares you...tough girl."

"Well, almost nothing."

He hung his head low and looked into her eyes and said, "Will you forgive me?"

Marianne looked to his face and smiled as he wiped the tear tracks from her face.

"I already have when you called me, babe," she said as she got on her tip toes, leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. She pointed to her chest and said, "Next time you do something like this, I am coming with you."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you anywhere near this place and I did that to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected, As I said, I am a tough girl and I can handle myself."

"I know, but..." Bog said

Marianne interrupted him by putting two fingers on his lips and she continued, "I want to be with you to protect YOU, because I don't want to know a life without you. Losing you scares me more than anything else!"

Suddenly Bog got such a warm feeling inside with the way she spoke with such strength and conviction. He stared into her golden brown eyes as they still were shedding tears. He knew now more than ever that the woman that was standing before him would be his future queen and he wanted her now more than ever. Such strength, such goodness and kindness. And she had all these feelings for him. For the first and only time in his life, he was experiencing the power of true love. It felt so amazing. Furthermore, day by day she was becoming more and more beautiful in his eyes and for several moments he just held her and gazed into her beautiful eyes. He became lost in them. He slowly lifted his hand up and wiped her tears away from her face. She cracked a smile and she looked so beautiful.

Then Brutus' voice broke the silence as he said, "Uhhhh, your majesty? Are we going?"

Bog came too and looked over to Brutus and yelled out, "Yes, Brutus, let's get going."

As they started back Bog then said to Marianne, "Did you walk all the way out here with Brutus?"

"No, Stuff told me Brutus knew where you were and he was working at the night camp tonight gathering supplies and I flew over to it. Then Brutus took me to the border."

"Oh! Right. I forgot it was your turn to work at the camp, Brutus," Bog said.

"Yes, Sire...so it was very convenient," Brutus replied.

Marianne held on to Bog's arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. She seemed so content there and it just felt so good to have her there. Soon they could see the lights from the camp.

Brutus then said, "It's only a bit more to the camp, I can go on my own from here," he said.

Marianne walked over to Brutus and said, "Thank you, Brutus, for helping me."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then said, "You are very loyal to your king and kingdom. You looked out for Bog's safety instead of keeping a secret. Thank you for telling me."

"Awww shucks Princess, you know I would do anything for you," he said wringing his hands together. He then turned to Bog and said, "I am sorry, Boss, but I just wanted to see you back alive. I await my punishment for disobeying you."

"Well...for your disobedience...I..." Bog started to say, but then Marianne interrupted by crossing her arms on her chest and shaking her head in disapproval.

Bog smiled as he got the message from her.

"Well, Brutus, I am not going to punish you. But I am a bit upset that of all people...you sent Marianne after me."

"Thank you boss, but I did tell her not to go, I know you wouldn't have liked it, but she insisted and wouldn't say no. She wouldn't leave either until I told her where you went off to. Also...if anyone could have found you and brought you back safely, it's her."

Marianne said, "I was being stubborn. I wanted to make sure you were safe, my love."

"Alright, alright. Can we put it behind us now? Everyone is alright," Bog said.

"Yes, thank goodness for that," Marianne said.

Brutus bid Marianne and Bog a good night and they did the same. He walked off towards the camp while Marianne and Bog took to wing and flew off to his castle. Judging by the sky he figured it had to be around 9:00pm by now. Time was running out and he poured on the speed.

As they flew, Marianne said, "Why are we flying so fast? Do you have a hot date planned for us?"

Bog laughed and said, "Hmmmm, yeah, as a matter of fact I do."

"Really?" She said as her eyes opened wider.

"Yeah...it is a bit of a surprise."

Marianne smiled and then jokingly said, "So what happens if we are late? Will whatever you are planning turn into a pumpkin at midnight?"

Bog burst out laughing and said, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Oh really?" Marianne looked at him in disbelief with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"No, not really, but it is just something important and it needs to be done tonight."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise," Bog answered.

"Oh, Okay. I guess I have to wait then," she said with a disappointed tone in her voice.

Bog raised an eyebrow and smiled as he said, "Yup!"

Once they entered the castle, they landed in Bog's throne room. He put his hands on Marianne's shoulders and said, "Oh, as for the surprise, meet me in the ballroom at eleven 'o' clock wearing the dress I gave you."

"Oh we are going to dance?"

"Yes! Most definitely."

Marianne smiled and said, "Oh! I bet you planned a romantic dinner for us, huh?"

Bod nodded and just said, "Yeah...I guess you just have me figured out."

She just smiled and excitedly said, "Alright then, I will start to get myself ready..."

She paused for a moment and then her eyes widened, "Oh crap! Bog, I had the dress on the boat! I am wondering if the servants took it to the palace since we were originally supposed to go there."

"Could you check the boat? Perhaps it is still there."

"Yes, I will."

They both leaned towards each other and they gave each other a quick kiss.

Marianne held Bog by his shoulders and said, "I am sorry for being cross with you before. I...I just love you so much...I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too, and I am sorry for what I did."

She smiled as she slowly backed way from him and then she turned around and took to wing and headed towards the castle entrance where the boat was.

Bog then quickly took off to the back of the castle and made a beeline straight for Sugar Plum's quarters. As he landed inside her living room and yelled out:

"Knock Knock! Sugar Plum are you here?"

At first there was no answer and he shouted louder, "Sugar Plum! You home?! I have returned!"

From the back, he heard, "Yes, yes, Your Majesty. I'm here. I'm coming! I'm coming!"

A moment later she floated into the living room.

"I got it!" He said as he held the chunk of diamond in his hand. "I got the stone!"

"Oh you did? You got the purple diamond?" She asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy either," he said as he handed the diamond chunk to her.

"Oh wow, this is a nice size, you could make a bunch of rings out of this," she said as started to float off to her potion room with the chunk of diamond.

Bog followed and asked, "I know it became late, but can still do this tonight?"

"Well, I have to check the quality of the stone first, please wait for me in the living room," she said.

Bog went back to the living room, but he didn't feel like sitting down. He began to pace back and forth. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long when Sugar Plum emerged from the hallway. She had a huge smile on her face.

He began to smile too as he said, "Is it good?"

"Yes! It is beautiful and pure. It will make fine diamonds for jewelry."

Bog slumped down on the couch and placed his hand on his forehead and sighed as said, "Thank goodness. You have no idea what I did to get that."

Sugar Plum said, "Knowing you, I have pretty good idea. Well, I can have the ring ready for you in a couple hours."

The smile wiped off his face as he said, "Oh, damn! That is really cutting it close there, Sugar Plum."

"Well, by right I should work on it for three hours, given the size of the ring setting. If something goes wrong by being too hasty, I can ruin the stone and then have to do it all over again," she said. "You want a stone that is highly reflective? The ladies love that."

"Ok, ok if it has to take that long or even a bit longer, then so be it, just as long as it is done right and it is done tonight well before midnight," Bog said.

"Very well. But may I ask, why the rush?" She asked. "Why does it have to be tonight?"

"It is a very long story, but let's just say that I am trying to make good on a challenge."

"You made a bet with her, huh?"

"Sort of"

"Hmmm, since I know Marianne when she was small, I can tell you she is always up for a challenge and she usually wins too," Sugar Plum said.

"Yes, I know myself she is very competitive."

"So you lost the bet and the condition was to propose to her tonight then?"

"Yes, pretty much."

Sugar plum shook her fists together and squealed, "Ohhhh Yess! Where are you going to ask her?"

"I can't say it is going to be private as I want to be alone with her…Not to be pushy and ungrateful, but could you please start?" He asked growing a bit impatient.

"Hmmmmm, you know, I could be a bit off on that time estimate and it might take three or even four hours," Sugar Plum said as she put her finger to her chin and looked up to the ceiling.

"Sugar Plum, please!"

She pointed her finger at him and scolded, "Ohhh, I like to tease you and make you beg. Remember you had me locked away in a dungeon for many years and I was innocent!"

"And I apologized for that. I thought we put that behind us when I gave you this suite."

"Tick tick...time is ticking. Remember, that I am not asking for payment, but I would like to see the proposal."

Bog sighed heavily and said, "Oh, alright, if you must."

"I must."

"It is going to be in the Luna Farfalla Ballroom on the landing of the Grand Staircase."

Sugar Plum smiled and said, "Nice touch...Marianne's favorite room."

"Yes, she loves that room, so I figured that would be the place. The staircase is the most beautiful thing in this castle."

"A fine choice. Don't worry, I will keep it to myself and will remain well hidden. I just want to see."

"Thank you and you have the ring setting I gave you earlier?"

"Yes. That shade of purple is going to look great with those little green diamonds. I have to say that it is going to be the most beautiful engagement ring I have ever seen."

"That is what I want. Oh, and thank you again. I will make sure that no one disturbs you while you work on the ring."

Sugar Plum bowed and then floated off down the adjacent hallway to her potion room.

Bog flew out of her suite and then instructed two of the fairy soldiers that were nearby to guard Sugar Plums suite to make sure no one disturbs her. He then flew up to his suite and slumped down on his couch. He was completely exhausted. Luckily he had a couple hours to rest up. But first, he wanted to go over the details on how he was going to present the ring to his beloved Marianne.

He said, "How am I going to do this? What am I going to say? I don't want it to sound too mushy. She hates that and frankly it isn't my cup of tea either. Sugar Plum IS right when she said time is ticking."

Bog figured he would practice a bit. He got down on one knee and he lifted his hand up as if he was holding Marianne's and he just opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Just then he heard the fluttering of wings outside on the balcony. He quickly tried to scramble to his feet and in so he stumbled and fell on his butt as Marianne walked into the door. She was carrying a garment bag made of leaves over her arm.

She laughed and said, "It seems as if I disturbed you, my dear king."

"Oh, no..no," he said as he stood back up. "I just lost my footing and stumbled."

"You the great Bog King, stumble and fall?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, sometimes I trip over my own feet from time to time."

At first Marianne laughed but then her eyes narrowed as she waved her finger at Bog and said, "You have been acting very peculiar today...ever since we got back from the large waterfall. It has me thinking that you are up to something."

"Me? Up to something? Naw, nothing really. I just am looking forward to that dinner and dance with you later on. I see you found the dress," he said as he pointed to the garment bag.

"Uhhhhh, no, not really. This is a different dress."

"Oh no! I wanted you in the dress I gave you. There is still time. Can you go send someone to the palace?"

"Bog, you know it's too late for anyone to be flying around on their own at this time of night."

"Darn! Yeah, you're right. But the colors on that dress were perfect."

"Does it matter that much?"

"Yes. It has to be either purple or green...better yet both and that dress has both colors."

Marianne cracked a smile and then opened the garment bag slightly so Bog could see the color of the dress. It was a rich dark green. Clearly the ring would go with it perfectly.

"Oh, that is a nice color."

"So will it work then?"

"Yes, but, is it a nice dress? Is it like the one I gave you."

"No, nothing I own tops that one. But, I think you will like it."

"Can you hold it up so I can see?"

Marianne shook her head and said, "Uh uhhh. This is my turn to have a surprise for you."

Bog smiled and said, "How did you get that dress so fast?"

"Well, this was going to be the dress I was going to wear last night. But then you gave me that awesome dress."

"So, is that one nice?"

"Yes."

"Is it sexy?"

Marianne cracked a smile and said, "Next to the dress you gave me, this is my sexiest one."

"Oh!" Bog said with a smile on his face.

"My dad doesn't like this one."

"Why?"

"Because it is a little TOO sexy, even though it does follow his rules."

Bog's smile grew wider.

"I see, Hon, you have a smile a mile wide. So then, does my surprise meet your approval."

"Yes, I can't wait to see it now."

"Good! So I can't wait to see you later."

"Yes, indeed! Also after that dance I sure cant wait to eat something. I missed dinner with my little trip to the Forbidden Forest."

Suddenly the look on her face turned to concern. "Oh, well, if you didn't have anything to eat perhaps I can have a servant get you something."

"No, no thank you. I don't want to spoil my dinner with you."

"Well, I better get myself ready then," she said.

"Yes...and make it 11:15 tonight. Just to be safe," Bog said.

He figured that would be a bit of extra time just in case Sugar Plum needed more time to work on the ring, and forty-five minutes to midnight would be still plenty time to propose to her.

"Alright, that certainly will give me more time to get myself made up," Marianne said.

"Oh, and you don't have to go crazy with your hair...I happen to love the way it is now."

"Okay, that will save me more time and thank you," she said.

Marianne was about to start off to her room when Bog said, "Oh! Could you do me a favor and use your changing room above the ballroom. More than likely all your supplies are still there from yesterday."

"Yes, you are right, it would make more sense to change in there instead of bringing everything here," she said.

With that she flew off.

That was a close call that she didn't catch him in the tell tale proposal position. So, to be on the safe side, Bog walked into his bedroom to practice there. He figured if Marianne came back for some reason, he would have more time to recover from his position. With that he got back down on one knee and put his hand up and he went over what he wanted to say to Marianne.

 _About two hours later:_

Bog woke up to the sound of an alarm going off on his staff. He decided to take a bit of a nap and thus set an alarm on his staff to make sure he wouldn't miss the time, but more than likely Sugar Plum would have woke him up anyway.

He put his tartan on and adjusted it while he looked in his mirror. He grabbed a blue flower that was on his bureau. It was Marianne's favorite blue flower fitted as a boutonnière and he attached it to the sash. He had both the tartan cleaned and his staff was polished while we was out. It shined as if it was brand new. The only thing left to do was to pick up the ring from Sugar Plum. He looked at himself in the mirror and he left his bedroom and walked into the living room. He spread his wings and was ready to take wing when Sugar Plum floated in from the balcony. She had the small black box in hand.

"I got it! Here you go, Your majesty. I got it done in time! But, it wasn't easy, I slaved over this ring with some heavy magic to get it cut right."

"Oh fantastic! Thank you very much!" He exclaimed as he took the small black box from her.

"You're Welcome."

Bog opened the box and his eyes flew open wide when he saw the stone in it's setting. It was a large stone that reflected the light very well with it's rich purple color. It flashed as he moved it in and out of the light. It was a perfectly round diamond with a very deep pavilion base. While it was large, it wasn't overpowering and it still complemented the setting very well. Given that Marianne had particularly long fingers, the larger stone would look great on her hand.

"My goodness, she is going to love this. A ring fit for a queen."

"Thank you, I am glad to hear it. I really outdid myself with that one. BUT since you gave me such a beautiful suite...I think it was good that I gave you something beautiful too."

Bog was at a loss for words but he looked to Sugar Plum and hesitantly put his arms around her.

"Oh! Oh! Hug. Oh nice! Yes! I like hugs," she said as she put her arms around his narrow waist. "Oh, I really like this!"

Bog couldn't help but smile as Sugar Plum was enjoying the hug he gave her. As he let her go he said, "You did well. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, your majesty," she said as she bowed. "You have become quite a nice gentleman."

"There is another thing I am going to need you for," he said.

"Oh? What is it that you need?"

"I told Marianne that I was going to dance with her, so I am going need some music."

"Hmmm, for a proposal you should also sing to her."

Bog rolled his eyes and said, "Oh great...Now I not only have to come up what to say to her, but also what to sing to her."

"Well, it is a special moment for the both of you and it is only a suggestion."

Bog sighed as he nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, you are right. I know she would want that and I want to make this night special for her."

Sugar Plum smiled as she said, "Just let me know what you want to sing to her."

"Yes, so I guess I will see you in the Ballroom then."

"Actually you will not, but I am sure to see you!"

Bog laughed and he watched her float off. He took a few minutes to compose himself and looked at the diamond one more time before putting it away in his pouch.

He exhaled loudly and said to himself, "Well, this is it!"

He walked over to the edge of the balcony and he could feel his heart beating a bit stronger. But overall he felt confident. After all, this is something he wanted and he knew she wanted it too. He already knew she would say yes. He was just making it formal. So, there was nothing holding him back for he was going to tell the woman he loved that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew he was going to ask the most beautiful woman in both kingdoms and perhaps the world for her hand in marriage. He never felt better.

"Let's do this!" He shouted to himself.

He grabbed his staff which was leaning against the table and then took off and headed for the Grand Ballroom.

As he rounded the corner to the reception area, Stuff and Thang were standing by the door and they were both dressed in their evening attire. They both bowed when Bog landed.

"Good evening Sire," they said in unison.

"Guys, you didn't have to dress up. This isn't a formal thing like last night, it is just going to be Marianne and myself."

Thang said, "I know, but when you said that you were going to propose to her and you wanted dinner, well Stuff and I wanted to be your servers and naturally dressed the part."

Bog nodded in approval and said, "Alright, good call then. Well, then I guess I will see you both for dinner."

Thang smiled and nodded to Stuff and they opened up both of the doors for Bog and he entered.

The lighting inside the ballroom was very dim and Bog placed his staff on the control panel by the door and began to push and rub some crystals and the room took on a purple hue. He pushed and rubbed a few more crystals and the chandelier's main outside right had a light green hue. He figured the purple and green motif would go good with Marianne's dress and also the ring. The only area he lit up brightly was the landing on the staircase, the spot where he chose to propose to Marianne.

He looked over to his table and there were two place settings set up for himself and Marianne. He brought up the lights a touch there too so they could see clearly when they ate. He walked over to the table and grabbed a single solitary petite red rose that was in a vase at the end of the table. He walked up the steps slowly and placed his staff off to the side as he took to the center of the stairway landing. He checked himself over and put his hand in his pouch to make sure the ring and everything was in place. Dean was waiting outside by Marianne's door awaiting his instruction. Bog gave him a nod and he turned around and knocked on her door. She immediately opened it.

"Princess Marianne, the Bog King has sent for you. He awaits you atop the grand staircase."

She thanked Dean and then he stood to the side. Marianne exited her room and Dean put his hand out towards Bog.

"Thank you." she said again.

Bog's eyes fixed on Marianne as he got a good look at her in her gown. It was an emerald green and had gold accents. It was a satin dress like her sister would wear. It was a striking combination halter, off shoulder-neckline. The neckline curved from on arm to the other with a V-neck design and plunged down through her sternum a good way, but not as far as the dress he gave her. On the points were it began to plunge, there were thick straps that attached to a gold ring right where her collarbones met. The straps then continued up and around her neck, getting thicker as it formed a collar around her neck. The collar also had a choker strap that came around to the front. The short sleeves on her upper arms were a lighter color green and it was on the sheer side. It came to a curved point on the sides of her arms and it had a lace floral pattern to it. The material formed the sleeves at her arms and then the same material expanded at the dresses sides and angled down to the lower point of the v-neck on the front of the dress. The dress' skirt was very unusual in that the front had a huge split that went right up to her waist. The split opened up in a huge 'A' falling from her waist to each side. The material of the skirt was layered with a solid skirt under a sheer one which contained scrolling gold designs in it. She wore a matching tiered underskirt that curved from her hips down to the front and stopped just above the knee. But the curve nearly exposed most of her thighs. She wore matching ankle high heeled boots which had a tapered accent that went around from her ankle and rose up to almost the level of her knee. The boots were heavily adorned in gold and were more gold than green. She then turned around and the entire back mirrored the plunging V-neck from the front, but was much wider. It started from the sleeves and plunged down very low to where her back started to curve out to her buttocks. While a much simpler dress design, it still was very stunning and Marianne looked beautiful. Completing the look, she wore a sheer purple sash that formed a belt around her waist. It extended down the front of the skirt of the dress, kind of giving her legs a bit of a sheer cover when she stood still. But as turned around and walked towards him, the sash moved through the air and her bare thighs were easily seen.

Bog gasped out, "Oh Wow! That is an amazing dress."

He heard Marianne giggle and her shoulders moved forward and she turned back around and purposely poked her left leg through the split.

Bog swallowed hard and his voice cracked a bit when he said, "You weren't kidding...it is very sexy and I see there is purple on it I too.

"Well, I added this when you said you preferred both colors," she said as she held up the sash.

Her hairstyle was like she normally wore but a bit neater and more of her hair was swept over her left eye and shot downward and to the side. Whereas the right side showed her ear more. It was a very nice variant on her regular hairstyle.

"You changed your hair too," he said.

"I didn't want to change my hair too much since you said you like it how I normally wear it. But I just wanted to neaten it up a bit."

"It's great!" he said.

Her make up was very similar too with the purple and green eye shadow. The only differences was that she had more of a scrolling eyeliner pattern under each eye and the cat eye look was extended far to the side of her face. She looked gorgeous and very sexy. While she didn't wear lipstick, she wore a clear gloss which made her original purple lip color stand out.

"So, you like what you see?"

Bog smiled as he marched over to her leaned over and planted a kiss right on her open chest. It was a long kiss and he could tell she liked it because she immediately started to breathe heavy.

"Oh...Oooooo. Okay, I will take that as a yes!"

He looked up to her face and said, "You are as beautiful and radiant as ever."

As she looked up to his face, she said, "Goodness, my love...Your face is glowing tonight."

"Well, it is because of how beautiful you look tonight."

"Awww!" she exclaimed as her face turned a bit red. "I was so hoping you would like this dress since nothing compares to the one you gave me."

"Oh, that isn't true...Well, alright I do like that one best, but your other dress are still beautiful and I have not seen this one before so it was a nice treat."

"Awww, you are too much," Marianne said. "You always know the right things to say to touch my heart!"

She moved her hand down towards him looking a bit bashful. Her cheeks started to blush more now, and she even looked more amazing.

He sighed heavily and as he looked at her face and said, "Your face is so stunningly beautiful."

"Awwww, Bog please, she said as her breathing started to become heavier, "I can feel I am already blushing. I am very sensitive today. You remember earlier right? I am worried any little thing that touches my heart might set me off."

He moved in close to her face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He noticed something was a bit different and he stepped back and looked at her shoulders.

"You are a bit taller too."

"Yeah, the only shoes I had that matched were these boots with heels. It is going to be hard dancing in these."

"I like the extra height. We can get into a hold easier."

"Yes, true...but we have to keep it a bit slower. I don't want to trip over myself in these."

"Understood," he said. "Did Dawn make this dress for you?"

"No, it was actually an older dress from my mother and I made many modifications to it."

"You are so talented," he said as he traced his finger around the ring and then went down her plunging neckline.

"Thank you," she said as her breathing became heavier.

He then put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close again and he was ready to kiss her, but then he nosed the air as he smelled a hint of something and it came from behind Marianne.

He inhaled deeply and said, "Hmmmmm, you smell like a flower."

"I put a little perfume around the base of my wings. I only put a little as I didn't know if you would like it."

"Yes, it is nice. So you treat my nose as well as my eyes tonight."

Marianne laughed and then pulled him close to her and he moved towards her lips and they both softly kissed. He didn't make it long and when he pulled away from her, her eyes remained closed.

"Ohhhhhhh!" she called out. "I will always love that."

Bog noticed her breathing was still very heavy, and the style of the dress made her heavy breathing look great as when she inhaled deeply as the 'v' part of her neckline spread a bit further apart and the light reflected off her sternum. Also inhaling put more tension on the straps that went to the ring and then up to her neck. The tension made the ring press into her skin. He found he was breathing a bit heavier just watching her breathe. However, he felt that he was stalling, and the time had finally come. Suddenly he started to feel his heart pound hard. He didn't know why as this was just going to be a proposal. There was nothing to be scared of since he already knew she was going to say, "Yes". They both knew he was going to propose to her soon, so why was his heart pounding so hard? He looked her in the face and into her golden brown eyes. His heart was pounding even harder...so hard that it almost hurt.

"I see you are wearing my favorite flower," she said as she pointed to it on his chest.

"Yes. I figured it would make a nice boutonnière."

"It does. You look great too."

"Thank You."

There was a bit of a silence as Bog was fiddling with the flower in his hand and he came too and said, "Oh! This rose is for you."

"Awww! I had a feeling that one was for me since you were holding it."

Bog laughed as Marianne moved closer to him and he broke the stem off and gently placed it in her hair.

"I read that a red rose means love...and passion," he said as he finished putting it in her hair.

"Yes, it does. Thank you," she said as she gently reached up and placed her hand on the rose.

He swallowed hard and then placed his hands on her bare shoulders. They were shaking a bit as he ran his thumbs along her collarbones.

Marianne looked to her shoulders and said, "Oh my. Your hands are trembling, are you alright, Hon?"

Bog quickly withdrew his hands and said, "Oh, well, perhaps I got the jitters as I just need a good meal in me. My energy level is running a bit low."

Marianne looked over to the royal table and then put her hand out towards the it and said, "Perhaps we should eat first and then dance?"

Bog shook his head and said, "No no...there is something I want to say...something I want to show you."

"Oh yes! You said you had a surprise. I always love your surprises," she said as her face lit up. "I don't think there was a single surprise you had for me that I didn't like."

Bog reached around to the back of his head and scratched his neck and said, "Yeah, well this one is going to be a doosy."

"Great! You know I love the doosies! They are the best!"

Bog laughed hard and the laughter seemed to calm him down more and he wasn't as jittery. He loved it when she made him laugh. He knew he was still stalling, wondering if what he practiced earlier would be the right thing to say. He knew he only had one shot at this and it had to be good. First, he had to relax and he took Marianne's hands and backed up to the railing and lead her too it. He then leaned against it.

She giggled a bit at what he did but stood patiently awaiting what he had to say.

Bog looked around the room and decided to adlib a bit first, leading into what he wanted to say.

"I can't believe how well last night's party went. It was nothing short of amazing."

"Yes, indeed! It was a musical extravaganza!" Marianne said with an air of royalty as she raised one hand in the air.

He couldn't help but look at her arm when she waved it up in the air. He always loved to watch how her muscles moved beneath her skin.

When she put her arm down, he took her hand again.

"I love talking with you. You are very interesting and fun to talk to."

"Aww, thank you. You are too. I can recall many days and nights where we would talk the whole day away. We always have something good to say to one another," she said.

"Yes, I remember when we first met, we had that fight. We were quite talkative."

She giggled and said, "Oh I wanted to kill you."

He laughed too and said, "Indeed, and I was trying to defend myself. But as we were fighting, I was checking out how you moved and the way you fought caught my attention. You had such finesse and style, more so then when a guy fights. Further, you were keeping up with me!"

She gave him a sultry look and then took her finger and ran it straight down her sternum as she said, "Tough girl, remember?"

As he watched her finger run down her sternum he just limply replied, "Uh huh. Tough and beautiful."

"Awwww," she said as she returned her hand to his.

"When we wore each other out, I was surprise to have met someone that got me to that state. I figured I was getting old and rusty."

"Old and rusty? I have to laugh as I though I need much more training if I ever was going to defeat you. It took all my strength to block your blows."

"Yet you said, you were expecting more?"

"Well, not really. I was already having a little fun with you by that time...playing with you. I was enjoying it. I didn't want to kill you anymore."

"Well, I did mean it when I said you fight well for a fairy…even for a guy fairy. I could feel how strong your blows were. You certainly were no waif and you were swinging a two handed sword with one hand and you're a woman! That really impressed me. I was enjoying it too!"

"The way you twirled your staff so easily with your long fingers...an unbalanced staff no less, heavier on one end. THAT impressed me." Marianne said. "I am still trying to figure that one out."

"What I enjoyed most was our first flight through in the dark forest together. Usually most fairies hate the Dark Forest saying it is dark, creepy and ugly. But you looked at things differently."

"Well, I used to be afraid of the dark forest too, but I overcame my fears when I wanted to rescue my sister. But when you showed me around and explained things to me, suddenly your world opened up as a beautiful place of awe and wonder. I knew then there was more to you than what I saw on the surface."

"And I saw you weren't an ordinary pompous princess, who is afraid to break her nails."

Marianne laughed. She then reached up and placed her hand on the rose in her hair, "I will never forget what you did after you showed me everything and you put that beautiful blue flower in my hair. I thought to myself that there might be a nice gentleman in you someplace. But, I could feel I was falling for you the way you stopped Roland from coming near me with the love potion. You stood up for me. Everything happened so fast thereafter. When you rescued my sister and prevented that heavy skull from falling on us when the castle collapsed, I was falling hard for you. I thought you died, but you were so tough and strong, you just rose above the ashes of your fallen castle. You are pretty darn tough yourself!"

"I love the way you said that. You have such a way with words and speaking what you feel. You opened your heart to me and I see that it is such a wonderful place. You made me enjoy falling in love."

"Awww. Thank you. My you certainly have a way with words too, Hon." She said

"With me, it happened earlier...when we going out in the forest and you opened your wings and then looked over you shoulder. You started to look very attractive to me with your deep purple wings.

"But there was another moment too."

"Yes there was..."

Then they both said together, "When we were talking inside and got to know one another."

They laughed and Marianne said, "We always do that. I love that, our always synchronizing our thoughts, finishing or saying sentences together. I never had that with any other guy."

"Me either...I mean even with my friends. I never had a connection like that like I share with you," he said.

"Yes, we do have some kind of connection. Something I also never felt with another guy."

"Great minds think alike," Bog said.

Marianne smiled as she nodded and. "But I knew earlier too. It was the day I showed my new outfit to you on the newly finished dock. The boat was being moved to the Dark Forest that day. You corrected me when I said, ' _should_ you and I marry', you said " _When_ you and I marry."

"Yes, I already knew then too. I felt very confident with you and I admire how strong you are for a woman. How competitive you are, how we could be comfortable talking guy things. You laugh when I burp or fart and are not put off by it. And the best part is when spit in Gregory's face. Ohhh, I loved that!"

Marianne laughed hard and held her stomach and said, "I told you that I was different! I can be VERY feisty."

"I love that about you. I also enjoy the fun loving side of you that isn't afraid to show her feelings or say what is on your mind. Something I had trouble with until you helped me open my mind up more to love."

"Despite getting so hurt from that bastard...well, I just figured I would give love another shot and I opened up to you almost right away. I cursed myself for doing so at first, because I was so afraid of getting myself hurt again, but then, you showed me what a gentleman you are and on top of it, a romantic one!"

Bog smiled put his arms up and said, "Surprise!"

There was a pause and Bog then finally lead in to the big moment, the final big question.

"So...where do you see us in the future?"

She came closer to him and now held his hands as she said, "I will be your queen and we will run the Dark Forest together. We would be holding hands taking long walks through forest making sure everything is Ok. We would plan everything together. Solve problems together. There will be more games between us, more dancing, more singing. Oh the balls we could plan out together. The Dark Forest will be party destination for the Fairy Kingdom. And for you and I, I will explore new and bold ways for us to make love together."

Bog could hardly contain his feelings as it was the answer he was hoping for. The first thing being, she said she wanted to be his queen.

He said, "I will be a loyal husband to you with eyes that will never drift away from your beautiful face."

Marianne interrupted as she said, "Awww, Bog…you are making me want to kiss you."

She leaned in a bit, but then he said, "Oh you will get your chance, but there is more I would like to say."

"Oh, by all means continue then!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

She curled her shoulders forward making her collarbones protrude more. The dress was proving to be a distraction because it exposed so much skin on her upper body.

"This might sound a bit sappy...so stop me if you think so," he said.

"I think I am going to love whatever it is you have to say," she replied.

He cleared his throat as he was going to recite one of the lines he had rehearsed earlier, "There was initially only darkness in my life. For when you came, you became the brightest light that shines in my life. I want that light to forever shine until my dying day."

Marianne began to breathe a bit heavier and the look on her face became very soft as she put her hand over her heart and said softly, "Oh, you! You get into my heart so easily!"

She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest and said, "Can you feel this?"

His eyes widened as it felt like her heart was ready to come out of her chest.

"Wow! You're heart is really pounding hard, my dear. Are you OK?"

"Bog, it's your love that does that to me. My heart loves you, that is why it is beating so hard. Every sweet thing you say just makes it beat harder and faster."

"Well, I don't want to go too far and it bursts," he said in a concerned voice.

She giggled as she said, "It won't. It is a very strong heart. It can handle it. Remember I am a..."

"Tough girl," they said together.

He smiled as he continued with what he wanted to say, "I will always be by your side and stand and fight for you, even though I know you can take care of yourself."

Marianne laughed, but as he was speaking he could see her face brighten moment by moment.

She replied, "Oh, with whatever comes at us, we will fight together, side by side...warrior king with warrior queen."

He gasped a bit at what she said was now getting into his heart and it was beating even harder than before. He just sighed, "Ohhhh."

She then said, "I can't wait for that time to come."

Bog got up from leaning against the railing and moved with Marianne closer to the center of the landing. Again he held her hands.

"I can't wait for that time to come either, so I am going to do something about it."

"Huh?" Marianne asked a bit puzzled.

Bog's plan was simple, but effective. He knew if he got down on his knee first, she would immediately know he was going to propose even before he spoke a word. So he wanted to ask her while on his knee already. So he needed a diversion. As he rehearsed in the bedroom, bog reached into his pouch and flicked out a small key, it landed on the floor near their feet. Marianne's eyes focused on the fallen key and she started to bend down to pick it up.

"Oh! I got it" he said as he got down on one knee and reached for the key.

"What is that for?" Marianne asked.

The plan worked. Her mind was focused on the key and not his kneeling position.

"Oh, this? It might very well be the key to your heart."

Marianne laughed and said, "Come now, you know it takes more than a key to get into my heart."

After picking up the key and putting it in his pouch he said, "Naw, I just need the right key."

With that he reached for the real reason he was kneeling and with one swift flick of his fingers opened the box and pulled out and held it in front of Marianne as he looked into her eyes and spoke swiftly, but clearly:

"And so I formally ask you, Ms. Marianne Evelyn Farfalla, will you accept my hand in marriage and be my queen?"

As soon as he pulled out the box and before he even finished his sentence. Her eyes grew so wide, it was the widest he had ever seen them. After he spoke, Marianne looked as if she was about to burst. She took one good look at his kneeling position and the opened box he was holding. Then she closed her eyes tightly, shook her fists together and screamed out loud, Bog's eyes widened and he leaned back a bit at how loud she screamed. She then jumped up high and shot right up to the ceiling and grabbed one of the support beams. She kept throwing her fist in the air shouting "YES! YES! YES! YESSSSSS!"

She then swooped down and flew around the room yelling and cheering.

Bog stood up and his eyes followed Marianne as she flew around. He just smiled at her reaction. She landed back down in front of him and again, threw her fist in the air and screamed out loudly, "HELL YEAH!"

Bog laughed aloud at his lover's reaction and acceptance of his proposal. He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist and she threw her arms around his neck. As he stared into her eyes, they were completely glistened over. Then, she rested her head on his shoulder and he could hear her soft voice waver as she said, "You have no idea how happy you made me today."

After a few moments of nestling into his shoulder. Marianne backed up and she appeared to recompose herself, pulling her shoulders back, and pushing her chest out. She had a more regal look to her face as she formally replied, "Yes, my love, my Darling, my Honey. I do very much and whole heartedly accept your marriage proposal. Nothing will make me happier than to be your wife and your queen."

Suddenly Bog felt a different feeling take over him and it was an overwhelming one. He was damned to feel his own eyes start to well up from the amount of joy that built up within him as he heard what she told him and with with extreme exuberance from the woman he loved. His heart was slamming in his chest too. But he cleared his throat and blinked his eyes a few times and the feeling soon went away. Even though he was impressed with her formal acceptance, it was her initial wild reaction he loved most.

He slowly reached out and put his hands on her chest again. The force of her heavily beating heart was amazing. He then took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Oh! You too!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, me too."

"I guess this is physical confirmation that we love each other...Our hearts are beating so hard together," Marianne explained.

Bog nodded in agreement and the two stood for a while feeling each other's heart beating so hard and so forceful. Marianne then leaned over and put her ear to his chest. There were faint noises coming from the room and Bog looked around and he didn't see anyone, but he did remember that he allowed Sugar Plum to witness the proposal and she did say that she would stay out of sight. Also he probably knew that Stuff and Thang were probably in the room hiding too. However, it appeared that Marianne didn't hear them. He knew that with her ear on his chest, the sound of his heavily beating heart would drown any sound out.

She pulled away and then looked to the black box in his hand and asked, "Oh please can I see the ring again?"

He replied, "Oh, I am going to do more than let you see it."

Bog got back down on his knee and he took the ring out of the box and he raised his left hand to hers.

She raised her left hand and it was shaking like a leaf. She was bouncing up and down a bit like a little school girl as she was biting her lower lip. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and then began to compose herself and stood poised and regal again, but she continued to breathe very heavy.

She said, "I am very sorry, your Majesty, the Bog King. Forgive me for behaving like a wild little girl. I know sometimes my feelings get the best of me and it is hard not to express what I am feeling."

As Bog slipped the ring on her ring finger he said, "My dearest Princess Marianne, it is for the reason as to how well you express your feelings that is one of the main reasons why I love you. I like to always know what my wife is feeling and what is on her mind and most importantly, what is in her heart."

She sighed heavily and said, "I just don't want to come off as overly cute."

"Naw, you're good. You are more fierce and strong than cute."

"Awwww! I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too, dear."

She raised her left hand up and brought the ring to the light and when the light hit the center purple diamond, it flashed brightly in her face and she squinted.

"Whoa! Oh my goodness! Oh Honey, it is so beautiful! I never seen anything like it."

She took her eyes off the ring to look him straight in the eye as she said in a sultry voice, "You know you are in trouble, right?"

"Yeah...I was kind of expecting that."

She then threw her arms around him and brought her lips to his in somewhat a forceful manner. She plowed her tongue in his mouth and immediately intertwined it with his.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" They moaned loudly together.

The kiss was very powerful and Bog felt that if she continued, she would soon have him to his knees again.

"Hmmmmmmmm," he softly moaned again.

Even though he knew they were probably being watched, at this moment he didn't care. Her kiss just felt so amazing and full of passion. The tingling sensation came on very fast. But that he didn't have to worry about it either as Marianne's thoughtful creation he was wearing would take care of that too.

Suddenly Marianne pulled away and she had a very passionate look in her eyes. Her chin was down and her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked towards him. He could see the passion burning in her golden brown eyes. He watched her chest expand and contract as she was breathing very heavy.

He said, "Uh Oh. I think I am in SERIOUS trouble now."

"Uh huh!" she replied in a very sexy voice.

His eyes widened as her wings flew open and she vibrated them as she lunged towards him and pushed him up against the railing of the staircase. She started to plant kisses all over his face. It felt good...too good. The constant kissing was arousing him.

"Oh! Oh! Marianne! Uuhhhh!" He cried out, almost in a near moaning tone.

She pulled back and said, "I love it when you moan my name."

She let out a bit of a growl as she swung her left leg up and around him. She swung her leg up so high she actually hooked her foot around and over the banister. With her leg she pulled her body into his. She was becoming aggressive and even though he knew there were not alone, he loved what she was doing and didn't want her to stop. She had one arm around his neck and and with her head lowered she was looking up to him and she snarled a bit, showing her teeth. While they were aggressive before when they were intimate, she never acted like this. Oh she looked so good with her wings open. Her breathing was so heavy he could easily hear the air rush in and out of her flared nostrils. In her dress and cat eye makeup she looked so incredibly sexy. He watched as the bare skin on her heaving chest reflected the light from above.

Suddenly he started to breathe heavy again and his eyes moved from her lower sternum all the way up to her neck and then her face. Then she pulled him close to her. They looked face to face with their noses touching and she was breathing into his face as she said, "I'm feeling rather...hot. Hot for you!"

That was it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they immediately locked lips and then she did something very unexpected. She reached down and grabbed his crotch.

Bogs eyes suddenly flew open and he broke off the kiss and he hated to say what he said next, "Stop! Marianne Stop!"

Marianne had a stunned look on her face as she said, "No, no! Don't spoil the mood, my love! Please! I feel so wild and untamed now. I am going to make love to you right here and now. Right on this staircase!"

It killed him to hear that and to see how aggressive she was for that was what he would have liked to do to. She was still breathing heavy and he just couldn't take his eyes off her. He also didn't want to spoil the mood, but sadly, he knew they were being watched and he just shook his head. It pained him to tell her:

"Baby, we can't."

"Oh why not?" she asked in a disappointed tone as she folded her wings behind her.

Suddenly there was a fairly loud sound that came from one end of the ballroom and this time Marianne heard it too. She withdrew her hand and pulled her leg back around. She looked out into the ballroom and said, "Hon, we're not alone, are we?"

Bog grimaced and said, "No...Sugar Plum insisted on watching the proposal. It was kind of my payment to her for she made up the ring for me."

Marianne turned to him with a surprised look on her face as she said, "And when where you going to tell me this?"

Bog and said, "I was going too, right after I put the ring on your finger, but then you got in this mood and I liked the way you look and was caught up in your beauty. I never seen you get like that before and...I liked it. I wanted it to continue. I'm sorry I didn't say something. But...Oh damn you look so good."

A little smile appeared on her face just as another sound came from a completely different direction of the ballroom and her face shifted in that direction.

She narrowed her eyes and looked to Bog and said, "How many people are out there? I hope my father isn't out there. Oh gosh if he saw what I just did, I would never hear the end of it from him."

"Just, Stuff and Thang. They knew I was going to propose to you too, but that is it."

Marianne turned to Bog and said, "Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes, that is all who knows."

Marianne then marched over to Bog and the sultry look returned to her face. She was still breathing heavy. She aggressively put her hand behind his head and pulled her face close to his. The look on her face was so sexy. But what she said next made him weak in the knees.

She raised an eyebrow and said in a soft, low smoky voice almost whispering, "You know that this is unfinished business you and I are going to take care of later."

"Oh Damn! You are so hot," Bog said in an equally low voice.

"Don't you know it," she said in a 'matter of fact' tone, but yet she had a bashful look on her face as she reached up and held her shoulder.

"Oh what a woman!" he said a bit louder. "You look even more beautiful doing that."

Marianne stepped away and stood by the top of the landing and she looked at him over her exposed shoulder. For a moment the girlish side to her slipped out and she smiled as her cheeks started to turn red. But she still had the sultry look in her eyes.

Bog held his chest as his heart was really pounding hard as felt completely enamored with his new fiancée. He knew his own feelings were so strong for her that it was impossible to suppress them.

Just then Marianne turned towards the ballroom and shouted, "Alright, y'all can come out now!"

From the far corners of the ballroom emerged Sugar Plum from one end and Stuff and Thang from the other. They all came together in front of the staircase.

"Why were you hiding and spying on us?" she asked.

Stuff said, "His majesty wanted to propose to you in private, but naturally we wanted to see."

Sugar Plum said, "First I would like to offer my congratulations on your engagement, both to you, Princess and you, your majesty."

"Thank you," Marianne and Bog said together.

Stuff and Thang chimed in and also said, "Yes, Congratulations."

"Thank you," the couple said together again.

"Second, Princess Marianne, I insisted to his majesty to see the proposal and he granted me permission, so I was invited," she said as she glared at Stuff and Thang, apparently not knowing they were in the room too.

"We sneaked in because we wanted to see what a proposal is like. Knowing how to propose the right way might come in handy," Thang said as he glanced over to Stuff and smiled.

Stuff looked over to Thang and she had a bashful look on her face.

Marianne smiled and said, "Okay."

Bog moved forward and said to Marianne, "I believe it is time for that dance, Madame Butterfly?"

She put a wide smile on her face and said, "I love it when you call me that and yes, it's time!"

Bog grabbed his staff with one hand and put his other arm out for Marianne to take and the two walked down the stairs together. He leaned his staff against the newel post and then walked over to Sugar Plum and whispered into her ear.

"That's an interesting choice, it does suit you and Marianne...but does she knows she has to sing too?"

Marianne's eyes few open wide and she said, "I have to sing?"

Bog said, "It is a call and response song. You sing a line and I respond to it. You probably know it too."

"What's the the name of the song?"

" 'The Fighter'."

Again, her eyes flew open wide and then she said, "Are you serious? You want to sing that song with me?"

"Well, I know it isn't exactly a rock song, but it really isn't sappy either and it does very much reflect us since we are both fighters and we stand by each other."

"Awww! And you don't mind if the song is a bit dance, disco like?

"Naw, it's OK. It is not like I am singing in front of a bunch of goblins, and you know me, I am going to add a bit of a guitar edge to it to give it more a rock flair."

"Oh, I love it! Thank you!" she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Well, I guess it is settled then...our first song and dance as an official couple," Bog said.

Bog put his hand out towards Sugar Plum and said, "Take it away, Plum!"

Sugar Plum bowed and she flew over to the grand stand. She snapped her fingers and her console appeared.

Bog grabbed his staff and then he flew over to a podium and changed the lighting in the room so the dance floor was lit with an amber glow. He then flew over to the foot of the stairs next to Marianne. He placed his staff into the guitar position and gave a nod to Sugar plum. She began to play a sustained chord progression on her keyboard, while Bog began to play a mid 80's style riff on his staff. Marianne smiled as she watched him play.

 **(The Fighter – Keith Urban & Carrie Underwood)**

 _(Bog & Marianne)_

(Sugar Plum started the beat up and hit it hard. Immediately Marianne and Bog were bobbing their heads to the beat. Even Stuff and Thang were bobbing their heads. Then Bog began to sing in a rough gravely voice to his fiancee.)

 _(Bog [Marianne-Spoken out loud])_

 _I know he hurt you [Damn right he did!]  
Made you scared of love, [No, I hated love]  
He didn't deserve you. [Not by a long shot!]_

 _'Cause you're precious heart is a precious heart_

(Marianne nodding in agreement as scrunched her face and said,)

 _[I know...It breaks easily]_

(Stuff and Thang laughed at how Marianne and Bog were playing off each other.)

 _He didn't know what he had and I thank goodness, oh, oh, oh!_

 _[That's 'cause he's an idiot!]_

(Everyone laughed. Bog rocked his shoulders to and fro as he played). _  
And it's gonna take just a little time  
But you're gonna see that I was born to love you!_

(Suddenly the doors to the ballroom burst open, and Dawn strutted her way into the room dancing. She was wearing the dress she wore during the Disco competition. Behind her fairies and elves poured in. Some fairies flew in from the stairs above. They started to dance as soon as they entered the room. Marianne and Bog's eyes grew wide in shock and even Sugar Plum was startled to the point where she skipped a beat. She looked to Bog and he waved her on to continue the song.)

 _(Marianne, Bog in Parenthesis)_

 _What if I fall (I won't let you fall)  
What if I cry (I'll never make you cry)  
And if I get scared _

_(Marianne made like she was biting her nails)_

 _(I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter)  
What if I fall (I won't let you fall)  
What if I cry (I promise I'll never make you cry)  
And if I feel down (I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter)_

(Trailing behind the initial group of fairies that flew into the room, was King Dagda and he had Queen Yara on his arm. Bog put his staff aside and held on to Marianne as he swayed with her to the beat).

 _(Bog [Marianne-Spoken out loud])_

 _Look in the mirror  
You're beautiful, so beautiful_

 _[Aww, I wanna to kiss you. Muuuahhh!]_

 _(Marianne puckered up and kissed Bog on the cheek)_

(There were a bunch of 'Awww's that came from the small crowd. Also some goblins came into the ballroom to investigate what was going on.)

 _I'm here to remind you  
You're my only one, let me be the one  
To heal all the pain that he put you through  
It's a love like you never knew_

 _Just let me show you [Ohh, Hon, you already did!]_

(She fanned herself with her hand showing she was hot for him. Everyone around them laughed. They then started to clap to the beat as they danced. While mostly everyone was dancing in a tight circle, Dawn sprawled herself out as she danced in front of her sister and Bog.)

 _(Marianne, Bog in Parenthesis)_

 _What if I fall!(I won't let you fall)  
What if I cry (I'll never make you cry)  
And if I get scared (I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter)_

(As he sang, Bog was growing uneasy with the current situation as he wanted to spend this time with Marianne alone. Marianne saw his discontent and as she reached up and held his head in her hand and the way she looked at him made him smile. He didn't look to the crowd anymore and just stared into her loving eyes as she sang.)

 _What if I fall (I won't let you fall)  
What if I cry __(_ _I promise I'll never make you cry_ _)_ _  
And if I_ _feel down_ _(I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter_ _)_

 _(Marianne)_

 _I wanna believe that you got me baby_

(Everyone paused for a moment when the music slowed down and clapped to the beat)

 _(Bog)  
I swear I do from now until the next life_

(Bog grabbed his staff and held it as if in fighting stance)

 _(Marianne)  
I wanna love, wanna give you all my heart_

(She turned towards a nearby guard and drew his sword and pointed it towards Bog and also got into a fighting stance.)

 _(Marianne and Bog switch: Bog, Marianne in Parenthesis)_

(As the beat came back, The two began to faux duel to the music dancing around blocking each other swings. The crowd danced and cheered as they know it was a play on their first meeting.)

 _What if I fall (I won't let you fall)  
What if I go awry (I'll never make you go awry)  
And if I feel down (I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryna get to you Honey, I'll be the fighter)_

(While in stance Marianne flexed the biceps on her free arm. Bog's eyes wide open and he smiled. She winked at him and they went back to faux fighting and singing. There was some Ooohs and Ahhhs from the crowd as they watched and many clapped along to the beat).

 _What if I fall (I won't let you fall)  
What if I go arwy (I promise I'll never make you go arwy)  
And if I feel down (I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryna get to you Honey, I'll be the fighter)_

(This time Marianne just flexed her arm again, but lower and close to her body. In addition to her biceps, many lines of definition just appeared on her shoulder. Bog just mouthed the word 'Wow' between his lines.)

 _(Marianne)_

 _What if I fall, What if I cry  
And if I get scared _

_(Bog)_

 _(I'll hold you tighter  
When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter)_

(On the last note they both swirled around and their weapons came together with a loud clang as they stood in stance at the foot of the staircase.)

As the song ended there was loud clapping and cheering from all around them. Bog leaned his staff against the newel post again, while Marianne returned the sword to the soldier she took it from. Then they ran to each other and locked into a tight embrace.

"Oh, I love you so much, again you made me so happy today, Hon." Marianne said.

"I love you too and I am happy that you are happy, my dear." Bog said.

As they continued to embrace, voices around them were saying, "What a beautiful song." "Did you see Marianne's muscles?" "Wow she is strong!" "I can't believe Bog sang a dance song." "Was that Disco?" "Naw it was more rock." "Oh, but King Bog has such a nice voice!" "Marianne sounded great!" "I love the play fighting! Do you know that is how they met!"

Bog gritted his teeth a bit and then whispered into his lover's ear, "What are they all doing here? I wanted to have dinner alone with you."

"I don't know, Honey. But please, don't be angry. We will have our time alone, I promise."

"Still, someone had a big mouth! And I am going to find out who."

"Bog please don't, we will resume what we were doing on the staircase later."

Bog looked into her eyes and smiled. He certainly was looking forward to that as well. Just then a voiced boomed out, "Make way for the king!"

Everyone moved aside to allow King Dagda and Yara through.

As he approached the couple he laughed as he held his stomach and said to Bog, "I say, your majesty, you certainly do move fast as you only asked my permission yesterday!"

Bog cracked a smile.

Marianne pointed her finger at Bog and said, "You asked my dad permission to marry me yesterday?"

"Yes, I did."

"And I gave him my approval," King Dagda said. He then took his daughter's hand and he looked at the ring. As he was looking at it, it reflected the light in the room. "Wow! I must say that is some impressive ring."

"Thank you," Marianne and Bog said together.

He then opened his arms wide and said, "Congratulations to the both of you."

Marianne smiled as she fell into her father's arms and the two hugged each other. Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he still held on to his daughter he put out his hand and shook Bog's hand. He then let go of his daughter and patted Bog on the back.

Yara came over to Bog, put one hand around his shoulder and shook his other hand as she said, "Congratulations, your majesty."

"Thank you," he replied.

Yara gave Marianne a huge bear hug as she said, "Oh Congratulations Princess! I am so happy for you."

"Oooooooh! Goodness! They say I am strong," Marianne said. "Need to breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry, too tight?" Yara said and then released her.

Everyone laughed. Soon everyone else made their rounds and when Dawn came around, she hugged her sister the longest. Bog could overhear what the sisters were saying.

"I am sorry, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. When I got word Boggy was going to propose, I got everyone I could to come back out here. I am sad that we missed the actual proposal, but we caught your song and it was so beautiful."

Bog wasn't too happy with what Dawn said. He raised is voice as he called her, "Dawn! Come here."

Marianne saw that Bog was a bit angry and said, "Bog, please, this has been a great night so far."

As Dawn faced Bog, the smile left her face and she swallowed hard as she said, "Oh my. You are angry with me Boggy, aren't you."

Bog gritted his teeth and said, "No, but I would like to know where you got the information about my proposing to your sister."

Dawn lit up and said, "Oh! Thang told me."

Bog then scanned the room and gritted his teeth and asked, "Ok, where is he?"

Dawn had a worried look on her face and then suddenly wrapped her arms around Bog and rested her head on his chest as she said, "Congratulations. I know you are going to be good to my sister and treat her right."

When she pulled away, she had a very soft look in her eye and she said, "Please don't be angry with Thang. He did tell me not to say anything and even though I am usually good with keeping secrets, I just couldn't keep this one under wraps. Sorry!"

"I wanted to have a nice private dinner ALONE with my new fiancée, Dawn."

Just then Marianne came back over and suddenly Dawn pulled on her left arm and yanked her away from Bog.

"Whoa! Sis, easy there!"

"Sorry Sis, I wanna see the ring."

As Marianne showed her the ring, Dawn exclaimed, "OHHHH Wow! Oh what a beautiful ring and that diamond! It shines brightly in the light! Oh, lemme try it on! I want to see it on my finger."

"Dawn, Bog just gave it to me, a little later perhaps when we are at the table."

"Oh come now, just for a little bit," she said.

She then tried to pull on the ring and said, "I promise I will not break it."

Bog then grasped Dawn's wrist and said, "Dawn, your sister said, 'no'. Her ring is not some toy. I risked my life tonight to get it for her."

Bog suddenly realized what he just said and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

The people around him became quiet and Marianne practically pushed her sister out of the way as she got into Bog's face and said, "What did you just say?"

Bog was silent at first as he looked around at everyone.

Marianne noticed everyone looking and then said, "I need to speak with my fiancé for a moment."

As the crowd dispersed Marianne and Bog flew up the steps to the top and they disappeared around the corner.

"You lied to me. When we came back from the Forbidden Forest, you said that you went there to fix a piece of jewelry for your mother. Now I find out you went there to make this for me." She said holding up the ring.

She began to breath hard and was nearly to tears when she said, "While it is beautiful and I love it very much. Your life is worth much more to me than this ring."

Bog looked down and sighed, "No...I didn't lie to you. I just bent the truth a bit. The ring originally belonged to my grandmother, but it broke and the stone was lost. My mother since had it in her possession. When I started dating you, my mother gave me the ring in the hopes that I would fix it and give it to you. So the ring WAS hers...she just gave it to me to give to you. Given it had such beautiful green diamonds already, I wanted you to have a purple stone to go with your makeup and your dress. I didn't want you to have a plain diamond like everyone else. I wanted to give you something unique and special."

Marianne shook her head and said, "Ok, so it wasn't a full lie, but you didn't have to do this. A regular diamond would have been fine. In fact no ring would have been fine too. I am not a superficial, status symbol wearing woman. I am not as materialistic as my sister is. Your life is worth much more to me than any ring."

"I thought you would be happy that I would go to such an extent to give you a nice ring when all that bastard Roland gave you was heartache. I wanted to show you how much I love you, by giving you that ring."

"Damn it, Bog. I am not like other girls. Your love is most important to me. Giving me your heart would have been more than enough. When we felt each other's hearts beating so hard together, THAT means so much more to me. What we shared today out there up in the air by the waterfall, that is worth more to me than one hundred of these diamonds."

Bog hung his head low and said, "I just wanted to impress you. I just was making good on a challenge. I told you that if you found a way to for us to make love while flying that I would ask you to marry me that day. You succeeded and I felt I needed to get you a proper engagement ring to ask you to..."

Marianne put one hand over her mouth and held the other to Bog's face interrupting him. She then looked to him.

She shook her head and said, "First, I can't believe this all stems from that stupid challenge and second, I failed. I admitted that to you earlier."

"In my eyes you succeeded, we made love in air flying and that happened before the harness gave way. Now when I make a wager, I put myself behind my word and I make good on what I say. Especially when it comes to the woman I love."

"Still, it wasn't worth your life!"

Suddenly Bog could feel that feeling he had before.

Marianne noticed and she said, "Bog, what's the matter."

Bog fought the feeling again and he looked his fiancée and gently placed his hand under her chin and said, "I love you so much that I would move a mountain for you if you asked me to."

He then took to wing and flew down the hall to the mens lounge.

Marianne watched him as he flew down the hall. She was ready to go after him, but she still felt so angry that she it was better to just sit down somewhere and cool off. Then perhaps she could talk with him again. For now she just went to her changing room and went inside.

Dawn kept a close eye on the newly engaged couple when her sister pulled Bog aside. The fact that they separated had her concerned. She flew up to her sister's room and was ready to knock on the door, but for some reason, she turned to face the men's lounge down the hall. She walked over to the door and knocked on it.

Bog opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"Something's wrong. I can tell."

"Dawn please, I am asking you nicely to leave me be," he said as he gritted his teeth.

Suddenly Dawn's eyes grew soft and she said, "This supposed to be one of the happiest days in yours and my sister's life and yet I could see the both of you arguing. Please tell me what is wrong, I want to see if I can help."

Bog looked into Dawn's pleading doe eyes and he found it hard to say 'no' to her.

Bog began to calm down and he sighed as he said, "I see stubbornness runs in your family. Come in."

Dawn smiled and softly said, "Thank you."

 _Back in Marianne's Changing room:_

There came a knock on the door and Marianne got up from her chair and opened the door, her father was standing behind it.

"Dad! Surprised to see you up here."

"I couldn't help but oversee that there might be a little bit of engagement growing pains?"

She sighed as she said, "We are only engaged for a half hour and already we made each other angry."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

She sighed again and said, "Yeah, may as well since you are going to find out anyway."

"Indeed I will. I care about you, my darling, and I always want to see that you are happy. You should be happy getting such a beautiful ring like that. Goodness, it is even a nicer ring than what I gave your mother."

Marianne smiled as she looked at her ring and then let her father into the room. She told him everything that happened from the challenge to how the beautiful ring that she was wearing, nearly cost Bog his life and that is what she was upset about.

"Marianne, you being a woman, perhaps you don't understand us men well. When it comes to winning the heart of a woman, sometimes a man's ego gets in the way and we need to make a big accomplishment to win over the hand of the one we love. A conquest of sorts. It is something men have done for generations."

"But he already won my heart, Dad. I fell for him the first day we met...you know that. He won me over through his own heart, that is the greatest gift of all to me. If he wanted to get me a ring, he could have bought one and not risk his life over some special stone, she said as her eyes welled up again."

"No, my darling. His mind was on that wager and he wanted a special ring for you and he wanted to give it to you today, to make good on his word that he has given you. When a man goes back on the word he gives to the woman he loves, he loses his credibility in her eyes. And I believe that is why Bog did it."

"I told him he didn't have to. I would have waited, I just wish he would have talked to me first," she said.

"Even though good communication is key to any relationship, I am not sure if that would have helped. Bog is different from other men and I never have seen other men do for you what he has done. I see it for myself what a guy truly in love can do. There is no doubt in my mind that man truly loves you and will protect you and care for you. He did it, and even though it wasn't the brightest thing to do, he did it out of love for you.

Marianne's eyes grew wide as she realized that she probably hurt Bog's feelings as he went all out for her and even though she was right in that he shouldn't have risked his life, she was harping on it and she didn't want to come off as being ungrateful for the work he put in to giving her a proper engagement ring...a gift that did come from the feelings he had in his heart for her.

Her father then continued to say, "Heck...I think that guy would move a mountain for you if you asked him to."

Her eyes even grew wider as she jumped up and said, "That is exactly what he said to me."

He smiled at her and said, "Go to your man. I think he needs you."

Marianne threw her arms around her father and kissed him on the cheek as she said, "Thank you Dad, it was great talking to you about this."

"You're Welcome, my darling, that's what father's are for." he said as he got up and opened the door. "I hope to see you both downstairs soon."

"Yes, Dad."

She then flew down the hall the other way to the mens lounge. The door opened and Dawn and Bog emerged. She nearly crashed into as, Bog was escorting her sister downstairs. Upon making eye contact both of them said together:

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for..."

They both stopped mid sentence and burst out laughing. Dawn chuckled loudly and said, "I love it when you both do that."

"Great minds think alike," Bog said to Dawn.

Marianne said, "You first."

"Princesses before Kings" Bog said.

"Oooo, you got me there," Marianne said. "Well, I had a good chat with my dad and I wanted to say I am so sorry. Here I am being ungrateful for all you went through to give me this ring tonight. You also proved to me that your word is as good as gold and you mean to do what you say as it come from your heart which is what I love most about you."

"Yes exactly." Bog said. "And I realized that I should have come to you and talked to you first about this whole wager thing and what my intentions were and perhaps I should have done something a little less risky than to put my life on the line."

Marianne put her hand on her cheek and nodded her head. She then said to her sister, "I don't know what you two talked about, but I am just so happy with what I am hearing."

Dawn said, "Awww, shucks sis. We just had a little future brother and sister-in-law chat."

Bog looked Marianne in the eye and held his hand out to her as he said, "Come here you beautiful woman you."

"Oh!" Marianne called out as she ran to bog and the two embraced and then brought their lips together.

Dawn proceeded towards the staircase while they continued to kiss. Marianne began to run her tongue around the inside of Bog's lips.

"Mmmmmmmm," Bog hummed.

She then broke off the kiss and whispered, "You have no idea what I am going to do you later."

Bog's eyes widened at what she said. She lifted her left hand up to the light and watched how the stone caught it. She no longer looked at it as something that could have cost her lover his life, but for what he did for her because it was what mattered to him in his heart. And for what it was, it certainly was the largest and most beautiful diamond ring she ever saw.

"It is a very beautiful stone, you did well my strong warrior king."

"Ohhhhh, you are killing me when you say that."

Marianne giggled loudly and Bog put his arm out and said, "Shall we?"

She put her arm in his and the two walked back to the stairway. When they reached the landing, they could see Dawn running back up the steps.

Dawn pointed to her sister's ring and said, "I still want to try that on later."

Just then a gruff voice shouted from below, "I want to see it! I want to see what my son gave that lovely Princess of his."

"Good evening mother," Bog said as he watched his mother come up the stairs.

"You mean Good Morning, son, it is almost 1:00am."

"Yes, mother, you are correct. Good morning then."

Griselda looked to Marianne and did a 'come hither' gesture with her hand as said, "Please let me see it dear."

Marianne held out her hand and Griselda's eyes widened as she looked at the ring. She gasped as she said, "Oh my word, that stone is huge and beautiful!"

She looked up to Marianne and said, "Oh, my son really loves you."

Everyone in earshot laughed.

She then turned to her son and said, "Where on earth did you find such a beautiful stone?"

Bog scratched the back of his neck again as he said, "Uhhhhh…I went to the cave you described to me when you first gave me the ring."

Marianne began to hang her head a bit lower as she realized that Bog was telling her the truth as the ring DID belong to his mother originally.

"Oh really? Did the spider queen object to you going there with an army?" his mother asked.

"No, Mom. The spider queen doesn't know because I went there myself."

His mother had a shocked look on her face as she said, "Are you out of your mind! I don't care how strong or smart you are, that place is dangerous!"

She then placed Marianne's hand in hers as she continued, "You want to leave your future bride a widow before you marry her?"

Marianne couldn't help it but that was her feelings initially and she just put her hand over her mouth.

Bog gritted his teeth and said, "Mother, your voice is carrying and Marianne and I already been through this. I know what I did wasn't smart and I apologized for it."

"Well, at least you are alive and well and that is the main thing, but don't do it again!" she said shaking her finger at him.

"Mother, please!"

She then looked at Marianne's hand again and nodded, "It is a magnificent stone. I knew my son would do good for you. He is a good man with a big heart."

"Yes, Griselda, I know that. I felt how strong his heart beats for me. I am going to cherish this ring for as long as I live, just like I cherish your son and his wonderful heart."

Griselda nodded and said, "I knew it. I had such a good feeling about you, Princess. I just knew you would make my son very happy. You are going to make a fine queen."

"Thank you."

"Well congratulations to the both of you," Griselda said and then she turned to her son and continued, "I am very proud of you son. Good you listened to your mother and you were not going to let this beautiful woman get away."

"Thank you, mother" Bog said.

Griselda then clapped both her hands and rubbed together and said, "So...now, when is the wedding?"

Marianne, Dawn and Bog all burst out laughing.

Marianne then leaned to Bog and said, "You can't tell me you didn't see THAT coming."

"Yeah…I saw that one coming," he replied to her and then turned to his mother and said, "Mother, we are going to have to get back to you on that one."

"Hummmph! Didn't set a date, huh? Oh well, at least you put a ring on her finger, you did good there."

Griselda began to walk down the stairs while the smell of food came rising up.

"Ahhhh! I can smell the food...what are we having?" Griselda's voice rang out.

Everyone began to laugh.

The smell reached Marianne and Bog and they both said, "Oh, I'm hungry!"

They smiled at one another while Dawn giggled again.

Bog put his arm out and Marianne took it and they were ready to go downstairs. But then Bog put his other arm out for her. Dawn smiled and took his arm.

"Thank you for escorting me down too!" Dawn said.

Bog said, "Well, it's a good thing I have two arms to escort two beautiful ladies. Sisters no less. I am doing good today!"

Both Marianne and Dawn laughed as they all descended the stairs smiling. Everyone below began to applaud. The crowd wasn't very large and they were set up on only a part of four tables. The royal table and one fairy table were only half full. One of the elves tables was half full and there were only a few of the goblins about and their table was less than a quarter full.

As they descended many got up to congratulate Marianne and Bog. Some expressed their concerns about what was going on upstairs, but Marianne and Bog assured them everything was alright.

Since it was so late, and everyone showed up unexpectedly, dinner was a simple fare consisting mostly of fruits and assorted pastries. The royal table had more of a selection as they had vegetable burritos. Marianne and Bog were the only two that had a full dinner as that was what was initially planned for the night. Their dinner was a vegetable stew.

Sunny been slaving away in the kitchen and was rarely seen early on, but he was later on had assistance from both Sugar Plum and Griselda.

Many of the goblins, tired from cleaning up from last night, didn't stay long. They just had a bit of a snack, bid their congratulations to the royal couple and then took off for the night.

Others joined the royal family on the main table including Rachel, Gregory, Alice and Monica.

Marianne's father was explaining to everyone about his discussion he had with Bog yesterday.

"And so I said any man that can design a dress and a ballroom for my daughter and also saved her life is certainly worthy enough for her hand in marriage. So I said, 'Yes.'" he explained.

Everyone at the table clapped and cheered. Bog raised his goblet and took a sip of his cider.

He then said, "I couldn't contain my excitement as I jumped up and flew up so high, I almost hit my head on the ceiling."

Everyone laughed.

"And then to top it all off," King Dagda said. "He works quick! The very next day he has a ring on her finger!"

Everyone laughed harder.

Yara said to Marianne, "Awww, I think it is so romantic that you love her so much that you didn't waste any time and got her a ring right away. That is strong powerful love for you."

Bog said, "Well, Yara, extraordinary, beautiful, kind, caring, smart, and strong women come in short supply and since Marianne possesses all of these traits, I certainly wanted to show her that I truly do love her and want her. So what was the main reason I acted quickly. I didn't want anyone stealing my beloved Marianne out from under my nose!"

Marianne said, "No one could take me away from you."

There were a bunch of 'awwwws' at the table.

Dawn was sitting next to her sister and she reached over with her fork and stole a piece of her Burrito.

"Hey sis! I am still eating that."

"I'm still hungry."

Bog looked out to the table and just about everything was eaten. He asked everyone, "Is anyone else hungry?"

Alice, Yara and Gregory nodded.

Well, perhaps I will see if there is anything left in the kitchen, he said as he got up. But just then his mother came out of the kitchen and came over to the royal table.

"Oh, Mom, is there anything else left over from yesterday? Some of us are still hungry."

"Hmmmm, I think there are some left over pizza bread that was already made up."

Almost everyone at the table went, "Oooooooohhh!"

She smiled and said, "I will take that as a 'yes' then."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

More of the fairies came over and bid their congratulations to Marianne and Bog and they were calling it a night. Bog had some of the goblins make up some spare rooms for them as King Dagda didn't want anyone flying back to the palace this early in the morning.

While they were waiting for the pizza, Dawn leaned over to Marianne and looked at her ring and said, "Please, can I try on the ring now?"

"Oh, alright, Sis. Just please be careful with it."

"Yes, I promise."

Marianne took the ring off her finger and then placed it on her sister's ring finger. It was a bit loose so she tried Dawn's middle finger and it was a better fit there. All the while Marianne could see that Bog's eyes never left the ring. As Dawn turned and moved her hand the ring reflected the light.

"It's so beautiful," Dawn said. "I love the colors."

Dawn put her elbow on the table and rested her top knuckles on her chin with the ring facing outward for everyone to see.

Alice said, "It is very beautiful. Can I see it next."

Bog then said, "Uhh, um...no this isn't show and tell, Alice. You can very well see the ring while it is on Marianne's finger later on.

"Yes your majesty," Alice replied in a disappointed voice.

Marianne nodded and said to Alice, "Bog's been through a lot to get this ring for me and I really don't want anything to happen to it. It does mean a lot to me."

Bog smiled at her.

She then looked back to her sister and she extended her fingers and moved her hand. It was almost an artistic movement as the whole time she didn't take her eyes off the stone.

Yara said, "Goodness, sweet Dawn. Looks like you making love to that ring."

Everyone laughed.

"I am! I am so loving this!" Dawn said as she moved her fingers and let the ring catch the light.

Everyone laughed again.

"Oh, can eyes get any bigger. You so adorable!" Yara said.

Bog then said, "Ok Dawn, you had it on your finger now put it back where it belongs."

Reluctantly Dawn moved her left hand to Marianne and she slipped the ring off her finger and then put it back on her left ring finger.

Marianne looked to Bog and he nodded as he smiled at her.

The pizza came out shortly after. There was just barely enough for everyone. The elves that were left ended up moving over to the table next to the royal table and the handful of goblins that sat at the end of their table got some too. Marianne savored the pizza as she took a bite of it.

"Mmmmmmm, this is so good, even a day old!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

King Dagda and Yara got up after they were done and they excused themselves and congratulated the couple again.

Just shortly after they left, Marianne noticed that Bog was sitting in his chair and was nodding off and eventually fell asleep altogether.

"Poor dear, he just is completely exhausted," Marianne said. "I went home and rested, but he didn't."

 _ **Mature 10c**_


End file.
